


The Unquiet Grave

by FrozenPoison



Series: The Unquiet Grave [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Death, Don't copy to another site, Eric's canon death, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Slow Burn, mentions of hate crimes, warnings for casual racism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: Спустя десятилетия после того, как Дэрил Диксон был убит, небольшой парк строительной техники появляется на горном хребте прямо над его могилой. Ярко-оранжевые экскаваторы и бульдозеры вырывают деревья с корнями, выравнивают землю, и через несколько недель строительная бригада копошится по всему участку леса Дэрила. Они начинают весной, Дэрил узнает точную дату, когда заглядывает в открытую газету и видит под заголовком: 2 марта 2010. Бойд Гатри и другие Дикари забили Дэрила до смерти за баром «Willie’s» ранним утром 14 октября 1979. Больше тридцати лет назад.





	1. Cold Blows the Wind // Порывы холодного ветра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unquiet Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748662) by [Mugatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu). 



> I've got permission and blessing from Mugatu. <3

            Спустя десятилетия после того, как Дэрил Диксон был убит, небольшой парк строительной техники появляется на горном хребте прямо над его могилой. Ярко-оранжевые экскаваторы и бульдозеры вырывают деревья с корнями, выравнивают землю, и через несколько недель строительная бригада копошится по всему участку леса Дэрила. Они начинают весной, Дэрил узнает точную дату, когда заглядывает в открытую газету и видит под заголовком: 2 марта 2010. Бойд Гатри и другие Дикари забили Дэрила до смерти за баром «Willie’s» ранним утром 14 октября 1979. Больше тридцати лет назад.

            Они похоронили его здесь, в отдаленном уголке леса Чаттахучи в день убийства, и Дэрил ожидает, что команда рабочих обнаружит его кости. К его большому облегчению, они этого еще не сделали, несмотря на то, что топтались и перетаскивали оборудование прямо на этом месте. Дэрил надеется, что удача при нем; он не жаждет узнать, что произойдет, когда люди обнаружат его кости и произведут «надлежащее захоронение». С самого начала смерть научила Дэрила быть благодарным за то, что все не так уж и плохо. Переход от жизни к смерти начался с затухания мира, когда Бойд вмазал по затылку Дэрила сапогом со стальным мыском. В следующее мгновение блядская четкость сознания вернулась. Он мог все прекрасно видеть и слышать, чувствовать собственную кровь, остывающую на его коже, утрамбованную землю на парковке за «Willie’s». Дэрил не мог двигаться или говорить и несколько мгновений считал, что его просто парализовало.

            Затем Эйс Морроу взглянул в открытые глаза Дэрила и сказал:

            - О, господи, Бойд. Ты же убил его.

            - Ебаный педик заслужил это, - сказал Бойд.

            - Мерл не обрадуется, - проворчал Дэнни Фонтейн вне поля зрения Дэрила. Именно он держал руки Дэрила за спиной, пока Бойд лупил его кулаками, обмотанными велосипедными цепями.

            - Мерл переживет, - сказал Бойд, - херня. Мы сделали ему одолжение.

            Бойд приказал Дэнни и Эйсу завернуть тело Дэрила в брезент и перетащить в пикап. Они немного проехали, судя по дребезжанию двигателя – в старом Додже Эйса. Пикап остановился, хлопнули двери автомобиля, и затем наступила ужасающая и непроглядная тишина, которая длилась часами, прежде чем раздался крик:

            - Я хочу увидеть его! Я, _блять, хочу_ УВИДЕТЬ _его!_

            Брезент исчез, и Дэрил обнаружил, что смотрит в заплаканное лицо своего брата.

            Дэрил не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо видел, как он плачет.

            - Боже милостивый, - прошептал Мерл, из его глаз все еще текли слезы. Мерл положил дрожащую руку на щеку Дэрила, и, к его удивлению, он почувствовал это. И почувствовал колючий поцелуй Мерла, прижавшегося к его виску. Где-то позади болтал Бойд, утверждая, что сожалеет, но что Мерл должен был от него ожидать? Что, блять, должен делать любой нормальный мужик, когда какой-то педик пытается у него отсосать?

            По глазам Мерла Дэрил видел, что его брат не верил в херню, изрыгаемую изо рта Бойда. Даже когда Мерл сказал: «Я понимаю. Пытался выбить из него дерьмо, когда он был еще ребенком», он видел, что Бойд не прощен. Мерл не собирался спускать ему это с рук, и, несмотря ни на что, Дэрил так сильно любил его в этот момент. Мерл наклонился и снова поцеловал его, прежде чем аккуратно опустить брезент на лицо Дэрила.

            Опять чернота, но менее пугающая, потому что он знал – Мерл где-то рядом. Затем часы езды по неровному и ухабистому бездорожью черт знает куда. Грузовик остановился, двери хлопнули, и его вытащили наружу. Еще пятнадцать минут или около того Дэрила несли двое мужчин, они ничего не говорили, но Дэрил мог поклясться, что со стороны головы его держал Мерл. Особенно когда тот, кто держал его за ноги, небрежно отпустил брезент, а Мерл осторожно опустил его на землю.

            Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, Дэрил не слышал ничего, кроме ритмичного стука металла о землю. Его паника нарастала и достигла своего пика, когда он почувствовал вес первого мокрого комка земли, брошенного на его останки.

_«Нет, Бубба, не позволяй им»,_ \- мысленно кричал Дэрил, называя брата детским именем, к которому всегда обращался в разгар паники. Чем больше на него обрушивалось земли, тем быстрее отступал шум внешнего мира, пока он, наконец, вовсе не перестал что-либо слышать. Он был заключен в темноту и тишину и ничего не мог сделать, кроме того, чтобы беспомощно кричать и молить о безумии, о, боже, это был ад, хуже, чем любой огонь или демоны, или…

            Мир изменился. Дэрил оказался снаружи, над землей, внезапное изменение и облегчение было настолько ошеломляющим, что он простоял долгое время, просто уставившись на небо, не обращая внимания, где находится. Когда Дэрил пришел в себя, сквозь туманное марево в голове он заметил, что они находятся у подножья хребта, возвышающегося над лесистой долиной. Ночью было темно, как в заднице у дьявола, но Дэрил мог видеть. У ночи было жуткое свечение, слабый лунный свет освещал лес, словно прожектор.

             Следующим, что он заметил, был Мерл, стоящий на коленях прямо перед ним, прижавший ладонь к взрытой земле и загнанно дышащий.

            - Мерл? – раздался голос Бойда, - нам нужно уходить.

            - Дай минуту, - грубо отозвался Мерл, - он был моим братом, даже если и был педиком.

            - Ладно, - пробормотал Бойд, - я буду в машине.

            Дэрил был слишком рад освободиться от земли, чтобы злиться. Он мог двигаться, он мог обернуться, и когда он посмотрел вниз, заметил, что одет в простую черную футболку и джинсы, в которых был в тот вечер у «Willie’s».

            - Слава ебаному Иисусу, - пробормотал Дэрил. Он услышал, как захлопнулась дверь грузовика. – Если этот мудак не хотел просрать вечер, не стоило проламывать мне черепушку.

            Мерл выпустил приглушенный всхлип, закрыв лицо рукой. Дэрил наклонился и сжал его плечо, удивившись не только, что может сделать это, но и почувствовать кожаную куртку Мерла под своей ладонью. Но это не сработало в обе стороны; Мерл не обратил никакого внимания на успокаивающий жест брата. Кулаки Мерла вжались в землю, и он прорычал:

            - Ублюдки заплатят за это, братец. Клянусь тебе.

            Затем он поднялся на ноги и вернулся к грузовику.

            Дэрил больше никогда его не видел.

            Задние фары грузовика растворились в ночи. Дэрил был слишком дезориентирован случившимся, чтобы последовать за ним. Вдалеке он будто бы расслышал в крике пестрой неясыти _«Кто тебя ищет?»,_ и стрекот кузнечиков окружил его со всех сторон. Дэрил уставился на свою могилу и увидел в лунном свете легкую вспышку металла. Он наклонился и рассмотрел армейскую зажигалку Zippo, которую Мерл привез из Вьетнама. На одной стороне был выгравирован череп и слова:

_15 УБИЙСТВ_

_ЕСЛИ ВЫ ИЗВЛЕЧЕТЕ МОЕ ТЕЛО_

_СХОДИТЕ НАХУЙ_

           Мерл воткнул Zippo прямо в землю, словно самый маленький надгробный камень в мире. Позднее Дэрил не раз будет думать о том, освободил ли его от земли этот простой акт обозначения его могилы. Он полагает, что никогда не сможет узнать.

Так и _должно_ быть.

            Три десятилетия спустя Дэрил наблюдает, как строительная бригада топчет его могилу снова и, блять, снова. Он все же задается вопросом, что случится, если его кости обнаружат и раскопают. Перейдет ли он в Загробный Мир или начнет бродить по кладбищу среди безымянных могил, где обретет новое пристанище. Учитывая варианты, Дэрил предпочтет остаться там, где он сейчас. Он не совсем _счастлив_ – он ебаный мертвец – но, в конце концов, находится в покое. Дэрил провел большую часть своей жизни в похожих лесах, охотясь и просто наслаждаясь природой. Место его обитания прекрасно, и Дэрил думает, что для коротания вечности бывают места и похуже. Если он перейдет в следующую жизнь, он определенно не попадет в место с арфами и ангелочками, порхающими в пушистых облачках. Бродить по кладбищу еще хуже – если его останки опознают, они, вероятно, похоронят его на кладбище Mountain View Baptist рядом с отцом. Дэрил не знает, полны ли кладбища призраков, которых он может увидеть и которые увидят его. Не знает, может ли действительно _поговорить_ с Уиллом Диксоном, но абсолютно не заинтересован в этом.

            Он предпочел бы провести остаток вечности так же, как провел последние тридцать лет – бродя по границам своего пристанища, изучая флору и фауну. Этот уголок Южных Аппалачи кишит бесконечным разнообразием живности, и это делает его смерть удивительной. Он может часами наблюдать, как паук плетет паутину, целыми днями следовать за бурым медведем, пока тот не покидает пределы пристанища Дэрила, годами наблюдать, как маленькая семья лисиц превращается из неугомонных лисят в полноценных охотников. Дэрил не испытывает потребности в человеческом обществе. Сразу за границей простирается тропа Аппалачи, завершающаяся ночным приютом. В определенное время года некоторые места по-настоящему оживают. Группы туристов беседуют у костра, и Дэрил дрейфует между ними, останавливаясь послушать какие-либо интересные разговоры.

            Любимые разговоры Дэрила – это истории туристов о призраках.

            Во время этих визитов Дэрил узнает, что, приложив огромные усилия для жалких результатов, он может воздействовать на физический мир. Лучше всего получается, когда он использует созданный кем-то или чем-то импульс, нежели когда создает его сам. Скинуть неустойчиво стоящий рюкзак. Ослабить шнурки, когда они развязываются. Использовать мягкий летний ветерок, чтобы задуть ледяной холод в шею парня. Так он доебывает только группы людей. За одинокими путешественниками он просто наблюдает, иногда заглядывая через плечо, если они читают книгу. Он может прочитать только одну или две главы за раз, мимолетные проблески огромной истории, от которой он отрезан. Слишком удачный символ для всего его нынешнего существования.

            Такое случается нечасто, но когда Дэрил начинает скучать или впадает в депрессию, он просто отключается. Когда он возвращается через несколько дней или лет, он чувствует себя таким же отдохнувшим, как после хорошего сна; даже если отключка совсем не похожа на сон. Выключение – это то, что Дэрил отчаянно хочет сделать на время строительства, но не может. Он не знает, почему – никто не дал ему гребаного руководства по эксплуатации, объясняющего, куда он отправляется, когда отключается, или что именно заставляет его включаться, или почему он может преодолеть только определенное расстояние от своей могилы, прежде чем вернется назад, или нахуя вообще все это. У него есть несколько теорий и наблюдений, сделанных за последние три десятилетия. Самое главное – живые люди в пределах его пристанища _что-то_ с ним делают; призывают или притягивают к своей орбите. Туристы на Тропе слишком далеко, чтобы он мог не обращать на них внимания, пока они не уйдут за пределы досягаемости, но он все еще чувствует их присутствие – покалыванием в затылке или спазмом в животе. Строительная бригада – совсем другие дело – они так близко к его могиле, что могут с таким же успехом быть в его заднице. Вытаптывают землю, валят его деревья и отпугивают его животных, оказывают на него гребаное _притяжение,_ что делает возможность свалить прочь в другую часть его владений чрезвычайно сложной. Весна плавно перетекает в лето, и становится только хуже; Дэрил не получает ни минуты ебаного покоя от рассвета до заката практически каждый день.

            Единственным положительным моментом того, что живые испортили его режим мертвеца, является то, что воздействовать на физический мир становится _намного_ проще. Это все еще чертовски сложно, и он не может делать ничего _впечатляющего_ , но, поскольку он нахуй застрял и вынужден иметь дело с этим дерьмом, усилия того стоят. Рабочие не могут выбраться из своих машин, их оборудование ломается, электрические провода путаются, деревянные сваи опрокидываются, инструменты выходят из строя. Дэрил преследует самых неприятных рабочих, положив им руки на затылок и сосредотачиваясь. Это сложнее всего, но если Дэрил сконцентрируется, он может заставить их остановиться и вздрогнуть. Один парень почти потерял сознание, когда Дэрил пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию и вспомнил ночь своего убийства. Каждый нанесенный удар и отчаянная попытка выжить сжались, словно раздавленная пивная банка, и были брошены на парня со всей имеющейся у Дэрила силой.

            Рабочие начинают шептаться _– правильно –_ что место населено привидениями. Двое мужчин уволились. Дэрил слышит, как бригадир говорит, что они отстают от графика, и ощущает дикий триумф. Дэрил знает, что наносит вред и себе в конечном счете, растягивая строительство дольше, чем необходимо, но ему плевать. Он, блять, не может отдыхать, привязанный к этому уголку мира, а страдание любит компанию.

            Он мог бы продолжать в том же духе до конца строительства – или пока все мужчины не уволятся, в зависимости от того, что случится раньше, - если бы Аарон не посетил это место.

*********************

            В середине июня на стоянку въезжает странная маленькая иномарка, не похожая ни на что, виденное Дэрилом ранее. Автомобиль из разряда блеска и чистоты, кричащий о своей новизне и только что выехавший со стоянки. Дэрил узнает логотип Тойоты, но больше ничего о марке машины; для него она выглядит странно и футуристично. Все это напоминает, как _давно_ он мертв и как неукоснительно менялся мир без участия Дэрила.

            Водитель покидает машину, и все мрачные мысли Дэрила о своей смерти исчезают. Владелец Тойоты высокий – на несколько дюймов выше Дэрила при жизни – и стройный, с ногами от ушей. Он чертовски красив – полная нижняя губа, глубоко посаженные голубые глаза, прямой нос, кудрявые волосы и щетина на щеках. Его привлекательность только усиливается тем, как он оглядывает строительную площадку – со сверкающими глазами и не сходящей с губ улыбкой. Рубашка на нем настолько облегающая, что Дэрил может хорошо разглядеть его тело – стройный, крепко сложенный и гораздо более грациозный, чем должен быть мужчина, с такими руками и ногами.

            _Боже._ Несправедливо, что Дэрил мертв, и у него больше нет члена или реального тела с настоящими гормонами, чтобы завестись, но это все равно какого-то хера происходит. Он невольно начинает думать о том, каково было бы скользить руками по груди этого парня, как его щетина царапала бы его собственную, когда они целовались. Каково было бы ощущать член этого человека во рту. Он понятия не имеет, на что это было бы похоже, и никогда не узнает; он никогда не прикасался к другому мужчине подобным образом. Есть то, о чем он горько жалеет: если бы он знал, что его убьют, обвинив в гомоебле, может, ему и стоило бы как следует оторваться перед смертью. Хотя такой парень никогда бы не взглянул на Дэрила дважды; слишком красив – раз, с новой машиной, которая говорила, как у него много денег – два, и что-то в нем кричало «студент».

            - Мистер Ралейг, - раздается голос, и Дэрил замечает бригадира, направляющегося к нему с протянутой рукой.

            - Тобин, - отвечает, очевидно, мистер Ралейг, пожимая руку крепкого парня, - я же просил называть меня Аароном. Мистер Ралейг - мой отец, - он делает паузу. – На самом деле _Полковник_ Ралейг, и если ты назовешь его «мистер», пожалеешь. Но. Ох. Это вызывает те же чувства.

            - Усек! Прости, мы не ждали тебя, если бы я знал, что ты приедешь…

            Мистер Ралейг – _Аарон_ – отмахнулся:

            - Нет, нет. Мы просто приехали в Блю Ридж за джипом и подумали заехать.

            - О, твой парень тоже приедет? Если ты хочешь подождать его, я все вам здесь покажу.

            - Да, было бы здорово. Он ехал прямо за мной.

            _«Подождите»,_ \- думает Дэрил, _«Парень?»._ Прежде чем картинка в его голове складывается, подъезжает _огромный_ джип, такой же сверкающий и новый, как крохотная Тойота, и из него выходит молодой человек. Он худой, с каштановыми волосами, теплыми карими глазами и улыбкой, соперничающей с улыбкой Аарона.

    - Эрик! – говорит Аарон, улыбаясь и махая ему рукой. Когда они оказываются рядом, рука Эрика обвивается вокруг талии Арона, а другая вокруг бедра. Это порывистый, но настолько интимный жест, что, глядя на то, как улыбается ему Аарон, Дэрил понимает – да, эти двое вместе. Вместе, и большой крепкий строитель-реднек даже глазом не моргнул.

            Дэрил настолько ошеломлен, что, не будь он мертв, вероятно, поймал бы сердечный приступ.

            Двум мужчинам выдают каски, и Тобин водит их по площадке, указывая на различные места и объясняя, во что они превратятся. Дэрил перемещается за ними, все еще пребывая в ошеломляющем тумане, глядя на воодушевленные лица Аарона и Эрика.

            - Мы отстаем от графика, - признается Тобин, - нам «чертовски повезло». Некоторые парни считают, что это место населено привидениями.

            - Привидениями? – удивляется Эрик, - это же новое строение.

            - Что ж, - говорит Аарон, - вся страна находится на индейском кладбище, может быть, дело в этом.

            Дэрил фыркает, Эрик закатывает глаза, а Тобин кидает на него непонимающий взгляд:

            - Так или иначе, дом должен быть готов к Рождеству, с божьей помощью и впредь без задержек.

            - Ну, мы не сможем въехать до весны, - отвечает Эрик, - так что если призраки доставят вам новые неприятности, мы сможем с этим смириться.

            - Я уверен, что здесь нет призраков, - говорит Аарон, - и я уверен, что все будет готово к Рождеству, как ты и сказал. Все равно мы с Эриком собирались немного прогуляться по долине, прежде чем снова отправиться в путь. Приятно было поболтать, Тобин.

            - А у вас есть компас? – обеспокоенно произносит Тобин, - что-то не похоже. Но в этой долине легко заблудиться.

            - Господи, правда? – говорит Эрик, округлив глаза, - Аарон, ты захватил компас?

            В отличие от Дэрила, Тобин не видит, как Аарон щиплет своего спутника.

            - Мы будем осторожны.

            Мужчины возвращают каски и, захватив рюкзаки из джипа, отправляются вниз в долину, минуя большую часть строительной площадки. Дэрил преследует их и вздрагивает, когда они останавливаются и смотрят на деревянный каркас, возвышающийся над ними. Они стоят прямо на костях Дэрила.

            - Детка, ты не забыл наш компас? – спрашивает Эрик, прерывая тишину. Дэрил впервые замечает в его голосе легкую гнусавость.

            Аарон снова щиплет его.

            - Придурок. Он хороший парень.

            - Да, да, - отвечает Эрик, - Тропа к северо-востоку отсюда, правильно?

            - Да, - подтверждает Аарон, - я не думаю, что мы доберемся до нее сегодня, только если ты действительно настроен _решительно_.

            - Давай посмотрим, как далеко мы зайдем, - говорит Эрик, и они вдвоем идут через лес в выбранном направлении, петляя между деревьев и корректируя курс, когда им нужно что-то обойти. Они долго молчат, прежде чем Эрик задумчиво говорит:

            - Жаль, что Андерсоны не продали нам свой дом, мы могли бы уже переехать. Там нет призраков, насколько я знаю. Как думаешь, они понизят стоимость при перепродаже?

            - Мы могли бы продолжить поиски, - отвечает Аарон.

            - Я просто шучу, - говорит Эрик с улыбкой, - я рад, что мы поступаем так, как решили. Все будет идеально, призраки и все такое. Я так взволнован, детка.

            - Подожди до следующей зимы, когда я буду работать над вторым черновиком и сойду с ума, а ты схватишься за топор, - отвечает Аарон.

            - Если я все еще не убил тебя до второго черновика, ты в безопасности, - насмешливо говорит Эрик, - «Режим расследования» - вот, когда тебе стоит переживать. «Эрик, какими ручками люди писали в 1940 году? Имеет ли значение, если я просто напишу «перо» и не укажу, какое именно? Думаешь, людям будет не все равно, если этот дом будет синим, а не желтым? Сейчас он желтый, но в 1950 году он _вероятно_ был синим…»

            Аарон легонько толкает его в плечо, его щеки слегка порозовели:

            - Я понял. Просто... это все волнительно.

            - Ты о книге?

            - О книге, половина аванса за которую ушло на постройку Хижины - Индейского Могильника с привидениями.

            - Детка, все будет хорошо, - говорит Эрик, - мы прошли через это с первой книгой. Посмотри, как хорошо все обернулось. Мы можем позволить себе несколько Хижин – Индейских Могильников.

            - Да, но на вторую книгу у тебя есть _ожидания,_ оправдать которые…

            - Аарон, - говорит Эрик голосом, полным раздраженной нежности, - ты оправдаешь любые ожидания. Даже если _не_ оправдаешь, ты не проебешься так сильно и компенсируешь это с третьей книгой.

            - Значит, у меня два шанса облажаться вместо одного, - отвечает Аарон.

            Эрик берет Аарона за руку и сжимает ладонь:

            - Просто подумай, детка. У большинства людей бывает только один шанс.

            - Ну, если я испорчу обе книги, ты все равно будешь моим.

            - О, нет, я определенно брошу тебя, если твоя вторая _и_ третья книги окажутся дерьмом. Я не могу появиться на публике с неудачником-романистом. Даже тем, кто отсасывает настолько охренительно, как ты.

            Аарон улыбается, наклоняется и целует его прямо здесь, на открытом пространстве. Дэрил задерживает дыхание, в котором больше не нуждается, его глаза широко открыты, а сердце давно обратилось в пыль. Поцелуй короткий и сладкий, пусть они скрыты от строительной площадки деревьями, но Дэрил начинает лихорадочно озираться. Дэрил хочет закричать на них: неужели они не понимают, что делают, что случится с ними, если они всего лишь… сделают что-то подобное? Будут целоваться на улице, когда кто-то может пройти мимо? Говорить о минетах… и… они планируют _жить_ здесь с людьми, которые _знают_ , кто они? Блять, они что, собираются просто поехать в Блю Ридж на выходных, поужинать в «Lodge» через дорогу от «Willie’s»? Разбитые черепа и одинокие могилы в лесах поджидают парней, которые… парней, которые…

            К облегчению Дэрила двое мужчин отдаляются, улыбаясь друг другу, и Эрик предлагает прервать прогулку и вернуться в Атланту. Они ни разу не оборачиваются, когда возвращаются на строительную площадку к своим автомобилям. Они задерживаются пожать руку Тобину, и бригадир обещает, что хижина будет готова к Рождеству, даже если им придется вызвать экзорциста, чтобы прогнать обитающих здесь призраков или демонов. Это повеселило всех троих.

            Когда они уезжают, Дэрил видит, как несколько рабочих изображают похабные жесты руками и отпускают комментарии относительно «глиномесов из большого города». Тобин говорит им держать это дерьмо при себе и возвращаться к ебаной работе. Было слишком много задержек, и, в конце концов, деньги есть деньги, неважно, от кого они приходят.

            Дэрил едва слышит его, он смотрит на грязную дорогу, по которой уехали Аарон и Эрик, со странным чувством, которому он не может дать имя, трепещущим в груди.

            _Весной,_ \- думает Дэрил, - _они вернутся весной. Если больше не будет задержек._

     - И не будет, - бормочет себе под нос Дэрил. Он хочет, чтобы эти двое мужчин вернулись как можно скорее.


	2. In Cold Clay He's Lain // Он лежит в холодной глине

            Лето плавно перетекает в осень. Каркас хижины закончен, двери и окна вставлены, начаты облицовочные работы. Дэрил наблюдает уже с предвкушением, а не раздражением; он наконец-то может увидеть, что будет представлять собой здание. Оно больше, чем он думал: широкий подвал с обширным пространством для отдыха и двумя спальнями; открытая планировка на главном этаже с каменным камином и офисным альковом; спальный лофт над ними. Массивные панорамные окна и веранда, откуда открывается вид на долину и горы за ее пределами. Выглянув из окон спального лофта под правильным углом, Дэрил может увидеть свою могилу. В этом месте нет ничего примечательного, но он узнает его сразу.

            Дэрил по большей части прекратил доканывать рабочих и начал прислушиваться к любым упоминаниям об Аароне или Эрике. Ему приходится терпеть кучу болтовни, напоминающей о Мерле и других Дикарях: оружие, наркотики, пезды, о том, как педики и черные разрушают эту чертову страну.

            _Господи, ты можешь поверить, что в гребаном Белом Доме сейчас заседает черная обезьяна?_

_Мужик теперь нигде не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже в Блю Ридж понаехали педики и продолжают приезжать._

_Единственный педиатр в городе – ебаная лесбиянка, и как нормальный человек может привести к ней своих дочерей?_

_Моя жена хочет пойти в ресторан, открытый двумя пидорами, где они дерут по тридцать баксов за блядский стейк. Только туристы могут себе это позволить, это нихуя не справедливо._

_Тот пидор, из-за которого мы здесь торчим, написал какую-то книгу, о которой моя жена пиздит без продыху, я видел его в телеке, он болтал с пиздолизкой Эллен * о ней…_

_Как представлю, какая из комнат будет дилдо-комнатой, где они будут пялить друг друга, так хочется сблевать._

Снова и снова и, блять, снова. Не все мужчины несут эту херню, но никто, кроме Тобина, не говорит им заткнуться. Прежнее намерение Дэрила позволить им закончить работы подвергается _серьезному_ испытанию. К счастью, он находит способ, как превратить жизнь худших обидчиков в ад, не слишком затягивая строительство. Он нашел множество способов испортить им будни, понял, что на электронику ему влиять легче, чем на что-либо другое. Почти у всех этих людей, независимо от финансового положения, есть странные маленькие телефоны и машины с автоматическими замками. Дэрил вырубает телефоны, запирает машины от мужчин, запирает мужчин _в_ их машинах, включает свет над площадкой на весь день, разряжая аккумулятор. Когда они вынимают соединительные кабели, Дэрил может хуевертить их, повреждая соединения и оставляя мужчин на несколько часов в темноте. Он дожидается, когда они испугаются, накапливает ком ярости из своих худших воспоминаний и _швыряет_ в них.

            Становится легче, когда основная конструкция дома закончена и к строительству привлечена новая команда, занимающаяся внутренними работами, такими как проводка и сантехника. К тому моменту, как выпадет первый снег, хижина станет не просто пригодна для жизни, но и привлекательнее, чем любое место, где бы мальчики Уилла Диксона когда-то могли чувствовать себя как дома. Здесь нет мебели, декора или чего-то подобного, но место уже кажется домашним и теплым.

            Помимо снега, декабрь приносит также первый за тридцать лет Рождественский подарок для Дэрила: Аарон и Эрик снова приезжают сюда. Они не заглядывали с весны, хотя Дэрил несколько месяцев подслушивал отчеты Тобина Аарону. В тот день, когда они приезжают, уже нет строителей, вынуждающих вести себя сдержанно, и Дэрил плывет за ними, изумляясь, насколько откровенна их физическая связь. Мимолетное, что Дэрил видел в лесу, было лишь пробой – в день их приезда он наблюдает, как Аарон кладет руку на затылок Эрика, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, а Эрик обхватывает руками Аарона за талию, сплетая пальцы за его спиной. Все виды поцелуев, от коротких и сладких до нескольких развязных, и Дэрил чувствует, как краснеет до глубины души.

            Их разговор завораживает его не меньше. Их визит совершен преимущественно для того, чтобы сложить представления о том, какую мебель и декор они собираются купить и как хотят все это разместить. В подвале они спорят о том, стоит ли брать бильярдный стол или стол для пинг-понга, и тогда Аарон говорит:

            - Возьмем оба, - он выглядит легкомысленным, - мы можем себе это позволить.

            - Скажи еще непристойностей, детка, - произносит Эрик.

            - Мы можем позволить себе _так много_ , - Аарон продолжает страстным голосом, - _красивой мебели._

 _-_ Из магазина мебели? Не с блошиного рынка или из мусорных контейнеров у наших квартир? – говорит Эрик с придыханьем, подчеркивающим его горный гнусавый акцент.

            Они говорят не только о мебели, но и о себе, своих планах на будущее, друзьях, книге Аарона, которая кажется чертовски пленительной и на удивление мрачной для такого парня, как он. Что-то о культе **, напоминающем о тех отбитых, убивших себя в Южной Америке за год до убийства Дэрила, главный персонаж – девочка, пытающаяся собрать по кусочкам свою жизнь, после того, как сбежала, а ее семья – нет. Несмотря на сюжет, Эрик считает книгу веселой, и Дэрил сразу захотел прочесть ее сам. Жаль, что Дэрил не может ничего читать; при жизни у него никогда не хватало времени на книги, а сейчас у него есть все время мира. Та книга, которую Аарон собирается писать, кажется ему интересной, что-то об убийце с топором, который бродил по железнодорожным путям и убивал людей во время Великой Депрессии. Дэрил приходит в восторг, понимая, что, когда Аарон будет писать ее здесь, то он сможет заглянуть ему через плечо во время работы. Прочитать _целую_ книгу, а не одну или две главы.

            Они обсуждают свои планы насчет друзей, и Дэрил не может решить, хочет ли встретиться с ними или ревнует. Он был с Аароном и Эриком наедине всего несколько часов, и ему уже не нравится идея _делиться_ ими.

            - Мы должны собраться на Четвертое Июля, - говорит Аарон, - Мэгги и Гленн могут занять одну комнату в подвале, Саша и Розита – другую…

            - Мэгги захочет позвать Иисуса, - продолжает Эрик.

            - Мы можем положить его на диване, - говорит Аарон.

            Эрик морщит нос:

            - А что, если он и гребаный Алекс находятся в фазе «снова сошлись»?

            - Гребаный Алекс может заночевать в палатке снаружи, - отвечает Аарон, - или в ночлежке у Тропы.

            - Хорошая мысль, детка, – говорит Эрик, - надеюсь, нам не придется беспокоиться, потому что фаза «разрыв» выглядит постоянной.

            Аарон закатывает глаза:

            - Сколько раз мы уже так думали? Я поверю, только когда увижу.

            - Что я могу сказать – я вечный оптимист, - отвечает Эрик.

            Очевидно, группа друзей прежде приезжала из Атланты на каникулы в колледже и путешествовала по Тропе, они даже останавливались в ночном приюте несколько раз. Дэрил в растерянности. Он копается в памяти, пытаясь понять, когда это могло случиться и как он мог их упустить. Это понятно, что он не смог бы запомнить каждую группу туристов, за которой шпионил, но он точно знает, что вспомнил бы улыбку Аарона и легкую гнусавость Эрика даже через сто лет.

            Дэрил смотрит на мужчин и размышляет. Аарону и Эрику не может быть сильно больше или меньше тридцати лет, годы обучения в колледже прошли от десяти до пятнадцати лет назад, а что, черт побери, делает Дэрил? Ведь почти невозможно понять, насколько его ощущение времени испорчено, дни и сезоны сливаются воедино. Он видит что-то новое и прекрасное в долине каждый час, и бывает трудно расставить все по порядку; кроме того, все аннулируется, когда он отключается. У него есть лишь смутное понимание, как долго его не было – чтобы проверять это, он берет за ориентир некоторые вещи рядом со своей могилой. Если он вернулся и маленький саженец превратился в полноценное дерево – значит, прошли годы, если он вернулся, а тушка опоссума не сгнила и не была унесена животными – прошли дни, и так далее.

            Последний раз, когда он отключился, был _самым_ долгим. Это случилось после того, как он шпионил за двумя туристами, прогуливающимися по Тропе, ебаными сопляками, обсуждающими, как они отправятся воевать в Ирак, когда закончится путешествие. Дэрил имел лишь расплывчатое представление, о какой войне идет речь, и ему было все равно; его беспокоило лишь то, что это заставило его вспомнить о Мерле до того, как тот уехал во Вьетнам, затем о военном суде и позорной отставке. Хуже, чем эти флешбеки, было одно далекое гребаное воспоминание о Уилле Диксоне, вернувшемся домой после войны с японцами. Первое ясное воспоминание Дэрила об отце было как о странном, омерзительном человеке, ввалившемся в дом, в руки которому его толкнула Мама. _Это твой Папочка, поздоровайся с ним, скажешь Папочке, как ты рад его видеть?_

            Меньше, чем через час после встречи с Уиллом Диксоном, Дэрил впервые увидел, как тот избивает ремнем Маму и Мерла. Меньше, чем через неделю, Уилл схватился за ремень и нанес несколько ударов Дэрилу прежде, чем Мама успела ему помешать. Перед смертью она говорила, что Папа не был таким до войны, и Дэрил верил ей, до того момента, как Мерл отправился во Вьетнам. После этого Дэрил думал, что в Уилле Диксоне _всегда_ было уродливое нечто, что война в нем скорее раскопала, чем создала.

            Дэрил наблюдал, как двое юнцов обсуждали учебный лагерь и как много они смогут убить бедуинов, и все эти воспоминания кружились у него в голове. Именно тогда мир показался ему слишком омерзительным, чтобы он мог выдержать хотя бы минуту, и ни одна красота в его безмятежной долине не могла справиться с этим. Момент, когда он выключился, был один из двух после его смерти, когда он надеялся, что никогда не вернется назад.

            Наблюдая за Аароном и Эриком вместе, он размышляет о том, что никогда больше не будет так думать. Стоит возвращаться хоть сотню раз только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как эти двое мужчин счастливы и смеются, как смотрят друг на друга с любовью. Несмотря на их различия с ним, эти мужчины не были такими, каким Дэрил представлял себе геев – не жеманничали и не гарцевали вокруг, обсуждая парикмахеров, оперу или еще какую-нибудь хуйню. Они говорили о поездках со своими друзьями, о пьянках в барах, о том, как Аарон хочет попробовать собрать мотоцикл из металлолома, и они не казались мягкими, кроме как наедине друг с другом.

            Дэрил не думает, что, даже родись позже, он мог бы иметь нечто подобное, но ему достаточно знать, что подобные отношения существуют. Без тени стыда он наблюдает за тем, как эти двое счастливо смеются. Когда они собираются уходить, Аарон хватает Эрика, наклоняет его назад, как на обложке любовного романа, и дарит ему глубокий поцелуй.

            - Прекрати, ты чертов понторез, - смеется Эрик. В ответ Аарон снова наклоняет его, но смех Эрика стихает, его лицо бледнеет, и он испускает болезненный вздох. Аарон сразу же возвращает его в нормальное положение, и все их хорошее настроение вмиг испаряется.

            - Детка, ты в порядке?

            Эрик заводит руку за спину и массирует область под лопаткой:

            - Это все из-за дурацкой мышцы, которую я потянул.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Ты говорил, что стало лучше…

            - Стало, - отвечает Эрик. Он делает несколько дрожащих вдохов, - порядок. Все в порядке. Просто еще один побочный эффект тридцатилетия, как похмелье и возможность трахаться с тобой только один раз за ночь…

            - Ты потянул мышцу месяц назад, - говорит Аарон, - если она все еще тебя беспокоит, тебе, возможно, стоит сходить к врачу.

            Эрик молчит с минуту, прежде чем его улыбка возвращается.

            - Детка, - говорит он взволнованно, - я собирался сказать, что никак не сумею записаться к врачу до Рождества и что это пустая трата денег, но угадай что?

            - Что? – Аарон не улыбается и обеспокоенно хмурит брови.

            - Я могу обратиться к любому врачу, у которого есть свободное время, независимо от того, сколько это будет стоить, - говорит Эрик взволнованным шепотом, - _потому что мы можем себе это позволить._

И Аарон улыбается.

*******************

            Через месяц начинают привозить мебель. Дэрил дрожит от волнения, ожидая, когда Аарон и Эрик вернутся, чтобы указать грузчикам, как ее расставить. К его разочарованию ни один из мужчин не приезжает лично, грузчики действуют по написанной инструкции, заставляющей их мрачно ворчать.

            - Ебаным педикам лучше не заикаться, если мы делаем что-то неправильно, ведь они даже не удосужились появиться, - говорит один из грузчиков. В отместку Дэрил портит задние фары на фургоне. Если повезет, они не заметят этого до того момента, когда коп остановит их выписать штраф, может, он даже будет в таком дерьмовом настроении, что обыщет фургон и найдет в бардачке травку. Эта мысль согрела Дэрила.

*******

            Осень – любимое время года Дэрила после смерти, как это было при жизни. Зима – на втором месте, нечто _совершенно_ отличное от жизни. Смерть фактически поменяла местами зиму и лето в списке его предпочтений. Ночи длиннее; одним из любопытных фактов его смерти является тот, что ночью он чувствует себя более бодрым и – за неимением более подходящего слова, – _живым_. Меньше живых организмов тянут его; он любит животных и туристов, но к наступлению осени или зимы этого становится слишком много, перевозбуждая его до боли. Зима похожа на плавание в холодной воде после тяжелого рабочего дня, и он всегда чувствует себя немного раздраженным, когда тает снег и начинают оживать зеленые ростки.

            Но не в этот раз. Как только появляются первые призраки весны, Дэрил забирается в хижину, не желая ничего упустить из виду. Он знает, что перестраховывается и буквально _не сможет_ пропустить Аарона и Эрика, когда они покажутся – дом находится слишком близко к его могиле, и он сразу же узнает, независимо от того, как далеко находится – похер. Интересно, как долго ему предстоит ждать; они говорили о «весне» и сборе друзей на Четвертое Июля, Дэрил прикидывает сроки – где-то с марта по май. Он очень надеется, что это произойдет раньше, чем позже. Эта весна становится самой длинной из всех за всю его смерть. _Трудно_ вести подсчет дням, когда ты мертв и никогда по-настоящему не спишь. Он подумывает о том, чтобы отключиться – наверняка он включится, как только Аарон и Эрик вернутся – но ему не хочется рисковать. Кроме того, «выключение» происходит не совсем по желанию – только когда он хочет этого, но не всегда – и он слишком нервный и взволнованный для этого.

            Дни тянутся, и нетерпение Дэрила только растет, но лишь когда опадают первые весенние лепестки кизила и горный лавр начинает цвести, он всерьез начинает беспокоиться. Уже май, конец сказки, которую он называет «весной», и единственный признак жизни в хижине Аарона и Эрика – это смотритель, худощавая женщина с седыми короткими волосами, приходящая проверить дом. Она немного работает во дворе и вытирает пыль в доме, поворачивает краны и проверяет напор воды. Это не занимает много времени – в первый раз, когда она пришла, Дэрил был взбудоражен, рассчитывая, что она готовит хижину к заселению, но проходят недели, а затем целый месяц, и она возвращается, чтобы повторить процесс. Ничего, кроме рутинного обслуживания, чтобы место не поросло мхом. Мебель накрыта пленкой, коробки с посудой доставлены вместе с кухонной мебелью, стоящей без дела, и Дэрил бродит по дому в одиночестве.

            Он не осознает, что случилось нечто ужасное, пока не видит вечером жуткие голубые вспышки светлячков. Значит – уже разгар лета, а Аарон и Эрик до сих пор не приехали. Смотрительница возвращается, проделывает прежние манипуляции, и Дэрил беспокойно преследует ее до тех пор, пока она снова не уходит.

            Иногда он выходит на Тропу шпионить за туристами, останавливающимися в ночном приюте, и они раздражают его до усрачки. Все пары состоят из мужчины и женщины, ни одна группа не кажется ему такой интересной, как друзья Аарона и Эрика.

            Когда наступает осень, он начинает набрасываться на туристов, раздражаясь, что они не те люди, которых он хочет видеть. Злится, что они появляются на ночь и уходят, даря Дэрилу дразнящие проблески жизней, приводящие его издалека, когда Дэрил видит в них только бессмысленность. Он даже начинает преследовать одиноких путников, пока не пугает женщину средних лет так сильно, что она выбегает голая из приюта, хватаясь за сердце, словно поймала сердечный приступ. Она возвращается внутрь за своим рюкзаком, но сидит снаружи на тропе всю ночь с широко раскрытыми и испуганными глазами. Это действует на него отрезвляюще, как ведро с ледяной водой: он понимает, что вел себя как мудак и может действительно ранить или убить кого-то.

            После этого он полностью избегает Тропы.

            Когда начинают падать первые снежинки почти через год после того, как Дэрил видел их в последний раз, он приходит к выводу, что Аарон и Эрик никогда не вернутся сюда. Что-то случилось: у Аарона закончились деньги, или они попали в аварию, или расстались, или просто решили не жить здесь. Дэрил с горечью думает, что никогда не увидит их снова. Он чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что обнадежил, позволил себе считать, что он увидит необходимое ему отражение радости этих двух мужчин. Он решает еще раз пройтись по долине, может быть, остановиться на Тропе, чтобы кинуть на нее последний взгляд, прежде чем отключиться, если, конечно, сможет.

            Дэрил спускается по склону к своей могиле, когда вдруг видит вдалеке, на небольшой грунтовой дороге, ведущей к хижине, огоньки. _«Не они»,_ \- думает Дэрил, даже когда его надежда начинает расти. Он беспомощно перемещается обратно к хижине. _«Это не они»,_ \- вновь думает он. Если бы это были они, то кто-нибудь – седовласая смотрительница или прислуга, – открыли бы хижину. Сняли бы пленки, постелили простынь на постель, наполнили бы сарай дровами для огня в камине.

            Огни приближаются, становятся все ярче и ярче между деревьев, пока джип, не такой блестящий и новый, каким был прошлой зимой, не останавливается перед хижиной и водитель не гасит фары. В застывшей тишине Дэрил может расслышать, как тикает остывающий мотор. Водитель не двигается, и Дэрил приближается, чтобы его рассмотреть. Сердце Дэрила подпрыгивает, когда он видит кудрявую макушку Аарона, радость, одинаково чуждая и неистовая, переполняет его до краев.

            _«Они вернулись», -_ думает он, и улыбка также стремительно исчезает с его лица, как и появилась. Аарон был единственным человеком в джипе, и он упал на руль, уткнувшись лицом в предплечья, его плечи бесшумно трясутся. Когда он, наконец, поднимает голову, Дэрил на мгновение думает, что он ошибся, что это не Аарон, что это какой-то бродяга, остановившийся на ночь. Затем Аарон выходит из машины – его длинные ноги и фигуру было невозможно не запомнить.

            Парня, стоящего перед Дэрилом, сложно узнать без улыбки и смеха, которые Дэрил наблюдал еще прошлой зимой. Его приятного вида щетина превратилась в бороду, которая облепила лицо, и он потерял по меньшей мере пятнадцать фунтов; он идет медленно, опустив плечи. Он тащит под мышкой спальный мешок, а за собой – один из тех маленьких чемоданчиков на колесиках вверх по ступенькам хижины. Дэрил следует за ним, ощущая, как что-то внутри него переворачивается. _«Нет»_ , - думает он, _\- «нет»_. Сомнения о том, что что-то случилось, исчезают, когда Аарон включает свет и смотрит на пустую хижину совиными глазами. Похоже, будто он не спал с тех пор, как Дэрил видел его последний раз – раскрасневшиеся белки глаз и темные мешки под ними.

            Аарон садится перед пустым камином на диван, даже не потрудившись снять с него пленку. Дэрил может видеть небольшой пар от его дыхания, пока он просто сидит в тишине. Через некоторое время Дэрил опускается рядом, он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным, как в этот момент. Ни в жизни, ни в смерти.

            Из кармана куртки Аарона доносится жужжание, затем еще одно. Аарон машинально вытаскивает из кармана гладкий черный прямоугольник. На одной стороне серебряный логотип яблока, на другой – блестящий экран. Когда Аарон касается поверхности, она загорается, и Дэрил моргает – предмет в руке выглядит словно из научно-фантастического фильма, на световые годы опережающим телефоны, которые он видел у людей из строительной бригады, или маленькие коробочки, проигрывающие музыку. На экране расположены ряды маленьких иконок, и Аарон жмет по зеленому, с белым облачком с текстом.

            _25 сообщений от: Мэгги Ри_

Аарон вновь касается экрана, и появляются сообщения. Дэрил чувствует легкое головокружение, шокированный настолько, что забывает обо всем, за исключением этого маленького кусочка волшебства, с которым Аарон обращается так небрежно.

            _Аарон, мы у квартиры, но не видим тебя. Впусти нас._

_Аарон? Ты дома?_

_Ты забыл, что мы приедем? Это нормально, если ты хочешь перенести встречу или передумал выбрасывать вещи Эрика. Я знаю, что это тяжело. Пожалуйста, позвони мне._

Сообщения присланы 3 декабря.

            Аарон быстро прокручивает вниз, и Дэрил может заметить только вспышки множества сообщений в том же духе. Когда он доходит до конца, Дэрил читает:

            ААРОН РАЛЕЙГ, ВОЗЬМИ ГРЕБАНУЮ ТРУБКУ, ИЛИ Я ЗАСУНУ ТЕБЕ ЕЕ В ЗАДНИЦУ, КОГДА ДОБЕРУСЬ ДО ТЕБЯ.

            Аарон возвращается в главное меню сообщений, и Дэрил видит, что есть еще непрочитанные сообщения.

            _8 сообщений от: Гленн Ри_

_11 сообщений от: Розита Эспиноза_

_4 сообщения от: Саша Уильямс_

_7 сообщений от: Тара Чемблер_

_1 сообщение от: Иисус_

      Аарон нажимает на маленький плюсик, и Дэрил читает «создать групповую рассылку». Появляется маленькая клавиатура с крошечными буквами, и Дэрил не представляет, как Аарону удается так быстро нажимать на них:

_Со мной все в порядке. Просто нужно побыть одному. Простите, что заставил вас беспокоиться._

            Он нажимает «отправить», а затем на кнопку сбоку своего гладкого черного прямоугольника, делая экран черным, и Дэрил не может поверить, что это телефон.

            - Черт, чувак, - говорит Дэрил, даже несмотря на то, что Аарон не может его слышать и не знает, что он здесь, - мне жаль.

            Его голос полон печали. Он кладет руку ему на плечо, чувствуя то же самое, что и много лет назад, когда дотронулся до Мерла. И, как и много лет назад, это не взаимно; Аарон не обращает на него никакого внимания, он похож на призрака так же, как и Дэрил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шоу Эллен Дедженерес  
> ** Джонстаун


	3. What Can I Do But Mourn // Что еще я могу делать, кроме как скорбеть

            Две недели спустя Аарон безучастно смотрит в экран компьютера, и Дэрил оглядывается через плечо, когда ощущает, что другой живой человек пересек границы его владений.

            Хотя «ощущает» - слишком мягкое слово для происходящего. Он _всегда_ чувствует, когда живые входят в его владения (одно из новых слов, которые Дэрил выучил, заглядывая Аарону через плечо), но ТАКОЕ никогда. Обычно это щекотка в желудке или тянущее чувство в животе, зуд между лопатками, который он не может почесать. А новое чувство похоже на ботинок со стальным мыском, проламывающий ему череп, или кирпич, запущенный в лицо. Так сильно Дэрил чувствует только тех, кто стоит прямо на его могиле, но он знает, что этот «кто-то», всего лишь пересек пределы зоны его обитания.

            - Здесь кто-то есть, - встревожено говорит Дэрил. Очевидно же, что Аарон не реагирует, продолжая пялиться в экран компьютера. Сегодня перед ним не пустой экран, как это бывало обычно, а наполненный фотографиями старых газетных статей. Заголовок текущей, датированной 1924 годом, вопит: _«ВСЯ СЕМЬЯ УБИТА! ИЗВЕРГ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НА СВОБОДЕ»._ И это одна из десятка статей, которые Аарон читал до обеда. Не то чтобы Аарон обедал, он пьет с момента пробуждения и читает статьи об убийствах топором, произошедших еще до рождения Дэрила. Иногда Аарон открывает документ, в котором написано _«Глава 1 (??)»_ и больше ничего.

            И, конечно же, Дэрил читал о гребаных убийствах топором вместе с ним. Все они происходили в отдаленных местах сельской местности, и поэтому впервые, более чем за тридцать лет, у Дэрила, честное слово, пробежали мурашки по всей коже. Сейчас здесь _кто-то_ есть, а Аарон просто смотрит в светящийся экран, до сих пор поражающий Дэрила своими возможностями. Здесь есть картинки и текстовые редакторы (он смутно представлял, что Аарон сидел за пишущей машинкой прежде). Как оказалось, все необходимое было внутри этой тоненькой маленькой вещицы, которая будто способна сломаться пополам, если на нее просто подышать.

            - Здесь кто-то есть, - повторяет Дэрил. Он начинает расхаживать по комнате, неохотно отходя от Аарона. Аарон коротко вздыхает, нажимает на небольшой прямоугольник под клавиатурой, и статья исчезает. Затем он поднимает экран, озаглавленный «видео». Дэрил задерживает свое несуществующее дыхание; за последние две недели Аарон смотрел только два типа видео. Поскольку он пил и пытался работать вместо того, чтобы раскуривать травку, Дэрил догадывается, что он включит один из бесконечных клипов с Эриком. Но, серьезно, как они изъебнулись запихнуть все в эту вещицу? Раньше Дэрил видел компьютеры только в кино, они были _огромными_ , и ни один из них не мог сотворить и половины того дерьма, которое могла машинка Аарона. Или его блестящий черный прямоугольник, который, как Дэрил теперь точно знает, является телефоном.

            К его облегчению, догадка о типе видео верна. На этом видео Эрик стоит перед стеклянными вращающимися дверьми старого здания. Швейцар терпеливо стоит за ним, а Аарон рассказывает:

            «Детка, покажи людям, как выглядит бюджетный отель в Манхеттене».

            «Что ж, Аарон, как ты можешь видеть, он довольно милый снаружи, и внутри ты можешь увидеть лобби, в котором Уэсс Андерсон после проведенной с Молли ночи блевал… и один мой знакомый _амбициозный красавчик,_ который -скоро-станет-известным писателем.

            - Не самая его лучшая попытка, - комментирует Аарон.

            Дэрил видел это видео раньше. Эрик проводил тур по их небольшому отелю, который Дэрил при жизни назвал бы пристанищем призраков, но который теперь кажется ему просто-напросто старым. Они поднялись на лифте с мужчиной в униформе, который спрашивал _«Какой этаж?»_ , показывали их «лакшери» комнату Deluxe Ship’s Berth, которая была размером с гроб, а кровать в ней была слишком коротка для Аарона. Поднялись в бар на крыше, откуда открывался вид на, как предполагал Дэрил, Нью-Йорк (еще одна вещь, которую он видел только в кино), и целовались на закате.

            Аарон не плачет, когда смотрит эти видео, просто выглядит настолько изможденным, что Дэрил удивляется, как он в принципе способен держать голову прямо.

            Когда Аарон курит траву, он смотрит порно и дрочит. Помимо походов в туалет, Дэрил оставляет его только в такие моменты. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Дэрил был настолько ошарашен, что не мог сдвинуться с места, широко раскрыв глаза. Двое парней _трахались_ ; мускулистые, с волосатой грудью, один наклонил другого над столом. Дэрил никогда не позволял себе смотреть гей-порно, страницы с мужским нижним бельем в каталоге «Sears’» были его максимумом. Это видео не казалось особенно сексуальным, может, потому, какими мертвыми глазами его смотрел Аарон несколько минут, прежде чем механически расстегнуть ремень.

            Дэрил вырывается из этих мыслей, содрогаясь всем телом. _Кто-то_ приближается к его могиле, все ближе и ближе, со всей «утонченностью» марширующего оркестра, полыхающего огнем. Аарон не ждет гостей; он не звонил и не отправлял никаких сообщений группе друзей, которые продолжают обрывать провода его телефона, за исключением одного _«Мне действительно пока нужно побыть в одиночестве. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь»_ неделю назад. Единственным посетителем была Кэрол (Дэрил, наконец-то, узнал имя смотрительницы, за которой наблюдал несколько месяцев). Она приходила всего один раз, в день, когда Аарон, после приезда, позвонил ей и попросил купить продукты. Очевидно, он заплатил ей как за потраченное время, так и за покупки. Лишь в тот момент Дэрил понял, что Аарон не захватил с собой ничего поесть. В его чемоданчике на колесиках были лишь несколько сменных комплектов одежды, маленький серебристый компьютер, смехотворно _огромный_ пакет с травой и фотография в рамке с Эриком, которую он бережно разместил на каминной полке в первое утро.

            После доставки продуктов Дэрил успокоился – Аарон хотя бы не умрет с голоду, Кэрол приехала на своей колымаге с таким количеством еды, что могла бы прокормить целую армию в течение нескольких месяцев, она также привезла бутылки Джим Бима, которые Аарон с момента приезда опрокидывал в себя, словно стаканы с водой. Казалось, что она не хотела отдавать их, но ничего не могла поделать – Аарон ее попросил и заплатил за них, и он был чертовски уверен в их _необходимости_.

            Дэрил взглянул на Аарона, который не мог заметить его волнения. Видео об отеле закончилось, и он отмотал его к началу, чтобы посмотреть снова. Аарон никогда не выглядел более беспомощным и уязвимым, чем в этот момент. Парень здесь совсем один и не имеет при себе оружия (Дэрил невъебенно рад, что все черные медведи впадают в зимнюю спячку, хотя редкие прогулки Аарона по долине его все равно нервируют. Утешает, что парень, по крайней мере, знает, что не стоит выходить на улицу пьяным или под кайфом).

            Дэрил сжимает кулаки. Времена не так сильно изменились, чтобы в соседнем городке не сплетничали о знаменитом и _богатом_ писателе, живущем в своей модной хижине. О богатом писателе, который также пидор, что само по себе достаточно для появления у некоторых людей желания размозжить ему голову. Судя по тому, что он слышал от рабочих, в этом отношении времена тоже не так сильно изменились.

            Дэрил совершенно не мечтал о том, чтобы Аарон жил здесь без Эрика. Видеть его страдания и иметь возможность сделать лишь абсолютное нихуя – самое трудное дерьмо, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться после смерти. Тем не менее, какая-то часть Дэрила стала счастливее оттого, что Аарон рядом. Иногда ночами Дэрил садится на диван рядом с ним, читающим книгу, и воображает, что они просто друзья, которым не нужно говорить. Приятно, даже несмотря на то, что Аарон не обращает внимания и не знает, что на самом деле не одинок. Приятно было бы сидеть рядом с парнем и знать, что даже если бы они _могли_ поговорить, его бы не заботило, что Дэрил пидор. Может быть, его бы обеспокоила другая херня Дэрила, но точно не это. За все их короткое знакомство, когда он был счастлив и прокручивал те видео, которые Дэрил смотрел через плечо, Аарон показался теплым, добрым и _хорошим_.

            Кулак Дэрила снова сжимается в пробуждающемся желании защитить. Любому ублюдку, который захочет навредить Аарону, сначала предстоит иметь дело с Дэрилом; и в этом он не совсем бесполезен. Он заряжает каждое уродливое воспоминание, которое у него есть, как стрелы в колчан, и выпрыгивает из хижины, устремляясь по грунтовой дороге вниз, ведущей на окружную, вне пределов его зоны обитания. Он берет все оружие на изготовку и предвкушает битву; но, когда он достигает небольшой фигуры, идущей по грунтовой дороге, вся его спесь сбивается.

            Парень – Дэрил уверен, что это парень, несмотря на то, что его лицо закрыто шарфом, а из-за нескольких слоев одежды под объемным пальто не разобрать фигуры, – невысокий. На несколько дюймов ниже, чем Дэрил. Он идет по грунтовой дороге к хижине Аарона и Эрика совершенно свободно, не пытаясь трусливо прятаться. Снег хрустит под его размеренными шагами, и он не делает ничего, чтобы вызвать опасения у наблюдателя. За его плечами висит рюкзак, в руках нет ни инструментов, ни оружия, и Дэрил колеблется. Он мог быть просто человеком со сломавшейся машиной, увидевшим свет в хижине.

            Дэрил не преследует его, он не пытается запутать ремешки его рюкзака или шнурки ботинок, не швыряет в него клочки горьких воспоминаний, но и не расслабляется полностью. Дэрил перемещается за ним по направлению к хижине Аарона, наблюдая с подозрением.

            - Он здесь не один, что бы ты ни думал, - рычит Дэрил, - если ты замыслил что-то плохое, тебе лучше убраться туда, откуда пришел.

            В это время парень замедляется, и они добираются до хижины. Незнакомец видит зажженный внутри свет, а также джип Аарона. Он подходит к джипу и счищает немного снега со стекол (Аарон не выезжал никуда две недели), заглядывает внутрь и немного колеблется, после чего возвращается к дому, у которого _вновь_ останавливается, глубоко вздыхает и, набравшись смелости, стучит в дверь.

            Дэрил еще не достаточно доверяет парню, чтобы оставить его без присмотра, но ему нужно проверить Аарона. Он проскальзывает мимо парня, враждебно посматривая на него. Он находит Аарона сидящим за столом, закрывшим компьютер и уставившимся на дверь. Он выглядит напуганным, как Дэрил и подозревал – Аарон не ждал компанию. Раздается еще один стук, и Аарон оглядывается по сторонам, хватая практически пустую бутылку, проверяя ее тяжесть, прежде чем осторожно направиться к двери.

            - Я тебя прикрою, - бормочет Дэрил.

            - Аарон? – голос доносится из-за двери, - я знаю, что ты здесь, а ты знаешь, что я могу взломать замок, если придется.

            Напряжение сходит с плеч Аарона, и осторожность сменяется озадаченностью.

            - Иисус? – произносит он, открывая дверь, и Дэрил топчется позади него.

            Свет падает на парня, он опускает шарф с лица, и Дэрил впервые может хорошо рассмотреть его лицо. Он очень грустно улыбается Аарону:

            - Иисус пришел как раз к Рождеству. Сколько людей могут сказать подобное?

            Аарон не улыбается в ответ. Он все еще выглядит сбитым с толку и начинает потихоньку раздражаться:

            - Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

            Иисус стряхивает несколько снежинок со своих волос:

            - Почему каждый из нас «здесь»? Где именно здесь? Да и какая разница?

            Дэрил отвлекается на эту чушь и с трудом вспоминает, что нужно быть подозрительным и осторожным. С момента, как парень снял шарф, Дэрил не мог не отметить, насколько он чертовски красив. Аккуратная борода, большой рот с полными губами, которые Мерл описал бы как ГДО – губы для отсоса, – если бы они были у женщины. У него большие глаза необычного оттенка, голубого или зеленого – при таком освещении Дэрил не может определить точно.

            У Аарона нет такой проблемы:

            - Здесь – это на моем пороге.

            - А-а-а, _здесь_ , - отвечает Иисус, - догадайся.

            - Я же говорил всем, мне нужно побыть одному, - говорит Аарон.

            - Херово, - отвечает Иисус, и его мечтательная улыбка хиппи угасает, - все ужасно беспокоятся, что ты просто взял и сбежал в тот день, когда мы должны были… - его голос дрогнул, и он отводит взгляд, - когда мы поняли, что ты _не_ в порядке.

            Аарон выглядит так, будто злится, будучи виноватым, и хочет скрыть это:

            - Я взрослый человек. И если я хочу свалить из города, собраться с мыслями и начать _работать_ , мне не нужно спрашивать ни у кого разрешения. Ни у Мэгги, ни у Гленна, ни у Саши или Розиты, ни у Юджина и ни у тебя, блять.

            Иисус делает глубокий вдох:

            - Тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения. Но ты должен знать, что нельзя свалить, пока мы не убедимся в том, что тебе стало лучше.

            - Поэтому они прислали тебя?

            - Я – единственный, кто не увяз в семейной драме. Так уж получилось, что гомофобный отец Розиты через пять лет узнал, что Саша – не просто ее соседка по комнате; Мама и Папа Ри выбрались из Мичигана, потому что Мэгги готова родить, и у нее что-то под названием схватки Брэкстона-Хикса, которые, для справки, ужасны настолько, что ты не можешь себе представить; а отец Тары готовится к худшему, пока ее сестра и ее злой гребаный сводный брат в городе.

            - А Юджин? – спрашивает Аарон после минутного молчания.

            - А Юджин – это Юджин.

            - Справедливо, - говорит Аарон, опустив плечи, - послушай, Иисус, мне жаль, что ты проделал весь этот путь…

            - Если ты не впустишь меня, я выломаю дверь, - отвечает Иисус, - к тому же, моя машина не проедет по этой дороге, поэтому я оставил ее у подножья холма и пришел сюда пешком. Через снег. Хотя бы отвези меня на джипе.

            Дэрил должен отдать парню должное – он чертовски хитер. Любой бы заметил, как невнятно говорит Аарон и что он не в состоянии доехать до места, где Иисус оставил машину, и даже из короткого знакомства Дэрил уже знает, что Аарон не из тех людей, кто прогонит друга прочь, посреди леса и ночью.

            Тем не менее, он угрожающе зависает позади Аарона, когда тот отступает в сторону, позволяя Иисусу войти:

            - Ты оставишь его в покое, как только он скажет, усек?

            - Это всего лишь проверка во благо, - говорит Иисус, окидывая хижину взглядом и обеспокоенно хмуря брови, - я оставлю тебя в покое, когда удостоверюсь, что у тебя есть все необходимое и ты не напиваешься. А то еще замерзнешь до смерти, бродя по лесу ночью. Или шею сломаешь.

            Дэрил чувствует озноб от выбранных Иисусом слов «оставлю в покое». Вероятно, он отвечал на что-то, сказанное Аароном, или это было совпадением, но Аарон молчал с тех пор, как впустил Иисуса.

            - Да. Я буду очень признателен, если это случится завтра утром, когда я протрезвею достаточно, чтобы выставить тебя вон, - Аарон ведет рукой вокруг, - ты можешь спать здесь, на любом из диванов. Надеюсь, ты захватил спальный мешок, потому что отопление в доме не очень, а у меня нет одеял.

            - Переживу. Ты что-нибудь ел сегодня?

            - Да, - говорит Аарон.

            - Нет, - огрызается Дэрил, - ты ничего не ел с завтрака.

            - Ага, - говорит Иисус, - прости меня за неверие. Но ты выглядишь так, будто не ел с… у тебя есть что-нибудь, что можно просто разогреть?

            Его брови вновь морщатся от беспокойства, когда он пересекает помещение и добирается до кухни. Аарон просил Кэрол купить продукты, но забыл о всякой херне вроде средства для мытья посуды, тряпок и полотенец. Он вынимал новые кастрюли, сковородки и посуду из коробок, когда ему было нужно, споласкивал под краном все, что мог, а остальное сваливал в раковине. Иисус замечает беспорядок и поворачивается к Аарону, подняв брови.

            - У меня не было возможности попасть в город, - бормочет Аарон, - я _работал_. Именно _для_ _этого_ я и купил этот дом.

            Взгляд Иисуса падает на столик, все еще затянутый пленкой, следует к абсурдно огромному пакету с травой, валяющемуся рядом с переполненной бычками пепельницей, а затем останавливается на бутылке виски, которую Аарон все еще сжимает в руке за горлышко. Он снова поднимает брови.

            - Иди _нахуй_ , Иисус, - огрызается Аарон, - не смей осуждать меня за это. Не после всего дерьма, которое я видел в твоей глотке и твоем носу в колледже…

            - Я тебя не осуждаю, - тихо говорит Иисус, - я понял. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Это на тебя _не похоже_.

            Аарон выглядит еще более злым:

            - Да? А на кого я похож? На решателя всеобщих проблем? Ты думаешь, я не заметил, что ты пытался сделать? «О, Аарон, у всех наших друзей _проблемы_ , вернись и помоги все исправить или будешь чувствовать себя виноватым». Я не в состоянии сейчас быть групповым терапевтом.

            - Никто не просит тебя им быть, - говорит Иисус, - мы просим позволить нам позаботиться о тебе хотя бы раз. Я не пытался тебя обвинить… - он замолкает и вздыхает, - Ну да я не об этом. Я все подстроил… ну, насчет машины. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, почему одному из нас потребовалось так много времени, чтобы прийти и проверить тебя.

            - Я никого не просил проверять меня, я просил об обратном, - говорит Аарон, и на его виске пульсирует вена. Кажется, будто каждое спокойное слово Иисуса раздражает его все больше, и да поможет ему бог, но Дэрил это понимает. Он понимает, почему Аарон в бешенстве – кто такой этот Иисус, чтобы позволять себе врываться и говорить ему, как горевать?

            _Это действительно бесит тебя, Дарлина?_

            Блять. Дэрил не слышал голос брата в своей голове. Смерть предоставила ему достаточно осознания, что половину времени он слышит голос, который говорит ему вещи, с которыми он не хочет сталкиваться лицом к лицу. На самом деле он бесится, потому что этот парень может _ворваться_ и убедиться, что Аарон питается, не свернул себе дурацкую шею во время прогулки, и еще в дюжине вещей, а Дэрил не может.

            - Что ж, - говорит Иисус, - я все равно здесь. И я не уйду, пока не приготовлю тебе ужин и не помогу прибраться. Я собираюсь позвонить Мэгги, у тебя есть какая-нибудь отдельная комната или ты хочешь, чтобы мы говорили о тебе в твоем присутствии?

            - Вниз по лестнице есть комната отдыха, или на улице – там, вероятно, теплее.

            - Тогда выйду на улицу, - отвечает Иисус, - хочу напомнить, что если у тебя возникнет соблазн запереться от меня, я зайду через окно или взломаю замок.

            - Делай, что хочешь, - бормочет Аарон, возвращаясь к столу, где оставил свой маленький серебристый компьютер, - я собираюсь продолжить работать; то, что делал до того, как ты меня прервал.

***************************

            - Как он? – спрашивает женский голос – по-видимому, Мэгги, - раздающийся из динамиков телефона Иисуса. Дэрил последовал за ним на улицу после короткого колебания, его переполняло любопытство о том, что Иисус собирался рассказать.

            - Неплохо, - отвечает Иисус, - не самый худший сценарий, но и не отличный. Самолечение. Но так как Аарон ботаник, это просто бухло и трава. Не думаю, что что-то сложное.

            - Спроси как-нибудь папу насчет «просто бухла», - резко говорит Мэгги, - если ты ничего не видел, это не значит, что у него нигде не припрятаны остатки гидроморфона или морфия Эрика…

            - У него ничего подобного нет, - бормочет Дэрил, - _только_ бухло, трава и порно.

            Он думает, что Иисус всего лишь пытался пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но отец Дэрила – второй человек, кто мог бы рассказать кое-что о «просто бухле». И он не находит в этом ничего смешного.

            - Не думаю, что у него есть что-то подобное, - говорит Иисус, его голос звучит словно издалека, - но я проверю, хорошо? – он устало вздыхает, - это должно было случиться, ты знаешь. Он с самых похорон ведет себя так, будто все в порядке. Просто держит это внутри, несколько месяцев. Что-то должно было измениться.

            - Хорошо, посмотрим, что ты сможешь сделать, чтобы уговорить его вернуться.

            Иисус отвечает не сразу:

            - Думаю, максимум, что я смогу сделать - просто помочь ему устроиться и позволить вернуться, когда он будет готов.

            Мэгги неодобрительно фыркает:

            - Ему нельзя торчать в одиночестве в глуши. Это будет первое Рождество без Эрика, ему необходимо быть рядом с любящими его людьми.

            - Он был с друзьями с марта, и у него все еще срыв, - говорит Иисус, - ты знаешь, какой Аарон, он просто хочет позаботиться обо всех окружающих. Мистер Решатель Проблем. Может быть, поэтому он вел себя, будто все в порядке, чувствовал, что должен.

            Теперь настало время Мэгги помолчать:

            - Напоминает мне кое-кого, - наконец, говорит она, - послушай, не забудь позаботиться о себе, я знаю, это может быть непросто для тебя. Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?

            - Как всегда, - говорит Иисус с теплой улыбкой, - не переживай слишком сильно, сестричка, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы малыш родился раньше срока, ему нужно еще немного времени.

            - Я _так_ устала быть беременной, - ворчит Мэгги, - ладно, Иисус. Я знаю, у тебя есть, чем заняться. Люблю тебя.

            - Тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Иисус с еще одной теплой улыбкой, которая исчезает, как только он вешает трубку и поворачивается к дому.

            Дэрил перемещается следом, задумчиво изучая его лицо. Он не уверен, что рад присутствию Иисуса, но начинает верить, что тот поможет Аарону.


	4. Chapter 4: Softly Drops the Rain // Тихо капает дождь

            Дэрил быстро понимает, что Иисус оправдывает свое прозвище. Он находит две последние чистые миски в коробках Аарона, споласкивает и разогревает в них несколько банок супа. Все это время Аарон сердито наблюдает за ним, и на любые вопросы его ответы варьируются от «кусок идиота» до «долбанный придурок». Иисус ни разу не теряет хладнокровия.

            - У тебя есть блокнот и ручка?

            - Нет, я просто зарабатываю на жизнь писательством, с чего ты взял, что у меня повсюду валяются блокноты и ручки?

            - Могу я одолжить их?

            - Зачем?

            - Хочу составить список необходимых тебе вещей.

            - Я помогу тебе. Пункт первый: оставить в покое. Пункт второй: новые друзья, которые уважают мои желания и не вламываются в дом, когда я хочу побыть один.

            - Я не смогу запомнить ни это, ни все остальное, мне очень нужны ручка и бумага.

            Опьянение Аарона, а также не свойственное ему мудачество быстро выматывают его, так как Иисус все портит, отказываясь пререкаться. Доев суп, он вновь говорит Иисусу, что с отоплением беда и что надеется, диван ему понравится. Иисус повторяет, что переживет. Аарон поднимается по ступенькам в спальню, и Иисус провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом, хмуря лоб. После того, как Аарон ложится спать, Иисус встает и деловито обыскивает хижину, обследуя не только шкафы, но и зазор между холодильником и стеной.

            - Я говорил тебе, - бормочет Дэрил, - у него нет ничего из этого дерьма.

            Может быть, Дэрилу только кажется, но Иисус больше не выглядит таким суровым, каким был до его слов. Бегло осматривает комнату отдыха внизу, ванные и снова кухню. Во время поисков он делает заметки в блокноте, который дал ему Аарон, прежде чем отправился спать. Дэрил заглядывает через его плечо и читает:

            _5 комплектов постельного белья, 2 двуспальных, 1 односпальный, 2_ _king_ _-_ _size_ _(уточнить у Аарона)_

_7 полотенец и мочалки_

_Майки/носки/трусы/свитера_

_Бритва/бритвенный набор_

_Шампунь/мыло_

_Дезодорант!_

_Зубная паста/щетка/средство для полоскания рта_

_Стиральный порошок_

_Средство для мытья посуды/губки/металлическая мочалка_

_Продукты (особенно фрукты/овощи)_

            Завершив обход дома, Иисус останавливается, завидев волшебный компьютер Аарона на столе. Иисус колеблется, поднимает взгляд на спальный лофт, а затем открывает компьютер. Дэрил хмурится, глядя на него, Аарон ни черта бы не хотел, чтобы Иисус или еще кто-либо копался в его машинке. На экране появляется маленькое окошко, запрашивающее пароль. Дэрил точно не знает его, ведь Аарон слишком быстро печатает, и он видел лишь маленькие звездочки на экране. Пальцы Иисуса неспешно касаются клавиатуры, прежде чем он начинает печатать. Ему сообщили, что пароль неверный. Он снова пробегает по клавишам, но уже медленней, предпринимая вторую попытку.

            - Ублюдок! – выпаливает Дэрил, когда пароль оказывается правильным. Он смотрит, как Иисус начинает нажимать на маленькие иконки, курсор застывает на видео, и Дэрил _вспыхивает_.

            - Эй, мудак, - рявкает Дэрил, - это вообще-то личная хрень, нехуй совать туда нос.

            Он колеблется, следует ли швырнуть в Иисуса воспоминание или какое-нибудь мерзкое чувство. Прежде чем он успевает решиться, Иисус виновато оглядывается на спальный лофт и закрывает компьютер. Затем он идет и растягивается на диване. Он не захватил с собой спальный мешок, поэтому укрывается своим огромным пальто в качестве одеяла. Как только кажется, что он устроился на ночь, Дэрил поднимается наверх, чтобы проверить Аарона. Он вырубился и слегка храпит, пуская слюни на подушку. Через несколько минут Дэрил спускается вниз, чтобы вновь взглянуть на Иисуса. Дэрил бродит туда и обратно несколько раз за ночь – немного смотрит, как Аарон спит, затем присматривает за Иисусом. Последний долго не засыпает и в первые два часа лежит, уставившись в потолок, либо возится со своим волшебным маленьким телефоном. Перед самым рассветом Дэрил замечает, что он, наконец-то, заснул.

            Иисус просыпается на несколько часов раньше Аарона. Он хватает ключи от джипа Аарона и, даже не попрощавшись, уходит. Он отсутствует несколько часов, но возвращается до того, как Аарон встает. Иисус вносит в дом охапку за охапкой какого-то дерьма из джипа. Все, что есть в его списке, и еще какие-то мелочи, о которых он подумал по дороге. Аарон спускается, хмуро глядя на него.

            Когда Иисус замечает его, он говорит:

            - Нет, Аарон, это был не ночной кошмар. Ты действительно застрял со мной на несколько дней.

            - А это что?

            - Вещи, которых тебе не хватало. Полотенца, постельное белье и все такое.

            - Я сам могу купить все это дерьмо. Мне не нужно…

            - Я сохранил чеки, чтобы ты мог вернуть все, что тебе не понравится. Или пожертвовать милой смотрительнице церкви, которую я встретил по пути. И ты мне ничего не должен.

            - Я выпишу тебе чек.

            - Вау, у тебя все еще есть чековая книжка? Ну ты и ботаник.

            Кажется, что Аарон, как и прошлым вечером, злится на каждое проявление доброты Иисуса. Он наблюдает, как Иисус начинает разбирать вещи, и говорит:

            - Я сделаю это позже. Если ты уедешь сейчас, то доберешься до Атланты засветло.

            - Мы оба знаем, что ты не сделаешь этого позже. И я уже сказал тебе, что не уеду до тех пор, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты в порядке.

            - Я могу вызвать полицию, - бормочет Аарон.

            - А еще ты мог зарезать меня кухонным ножом, но я не думаю, что ты действительно это сделаешь.

            Нахмурившись, Аарон принимается помогать Иисусу разбирать вещи. На лице у Иисуса царит доброе, нейтральное выражение, но Дэрил чувствует намек на его самодовольство. Это не занимает много времени; как только все вещи разложены, Иисус отправляется мыть посуду, а Аарон идет за одной из своих бутылок виски.

            - Ни одного ебаного слова, - ворчит он, когда Иисус открывает рот, - как я уже сказал – ты последний человек, который может меня осуждать.

            Губы Иисуса сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он говорит:

            - Просто думаю, что тебе неплохо было бы сначала поесть.

            - А я думаю, что тебе нужно свалить домой. Я _в порядке_.

            Иисус не удостаивает его ответом и просто возвращается к посуде:

            - Ты не против, если я послушаю музыку, пока занимаюсь этим?

            - Против, - говорит он, направляясь к своему компьютеру, - я не могу сосредоточиться, пока ты там болтаешься. И еще, знаешь, Иисус…

            - Что?

            - Не смей, блять, трогать мой компьютер снова, или я _вызову_ полицию.

            Иисус молчит, его спина напряжена:

            - Я думал, ты спишь.

            - Да, я спал, - говорит Аарон, - просто догадался, что ты облазил весь дом. Значит, моя теория верна. Как ты подобрал пароль?

            Иисус выключает воду, вытирает руки и подходит к столу Аарона. Он встает напротив, складывая руки на груди:

            - Ты прав, я слишком далеко зашел. Прости. Если тебя утешит, то я понял это через десять секунд и прекратил копаться.

            - Не утешит.

            - Ладно, я извинился. Это было неправильно, и я не должен был так делать, - Иисус колеблется, - послушай, я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Я уважаю это, правда. Но ты же понимаешь, почему мы все волнуемся.

            - Я не собираюсь драматично резать себе запястья или что-то в этом роде.

            - Но ты _занимаешься_ саморазрушительным дерьмом, отправившись в глушь напиваться и курить траву. Ни за что из этого я тебя не осуждаю, но делай это правильно. Делай перерыв на то, чтобы выпить воды или поесть, ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

            - Тебе видней, - бурчит Аарон.

            Весь день проходит в том же духе, и Дэрил начинает думать, что Иисус вот-вот сдастся и ответит Аарону грубостью, которую тот жаждет. Собьют друг друга с ног и покончат с этим. Вместо этого он отвечает на мудачество Аарона с терпением и редким сарказмом. В этом есть нечто провокационное, и Дэрил задумывается, способно ли что-то заставить этого парня огрызнуться.

            Вплоть до самого окончания дня ему не удается это узнать. Иисус вымыл и вытер грязные тарелки Аарона, загрузил белье в стирку и засунул замороженную пиццу в духовку. Аарон все это время пил. Он ковыряется в еде, дуется. За ужином он почти ничего не сказал, и Дэрил начинает думать, что спокойствие Иисуса заставило его подчиниться.

            Иисус убирает со стола, когда Аарон спрашивает, как долго он еще здесь пробудет.

            - Я подумаю об этом утром, - говорит Иисус, - посмотрим, есть ли еще что-нибудь, что я могу для тебя сделать, и тогда я оставлю тебя. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты мне подсказал.

            - Мне больше ничего не нужно, - говорит Аарон. Он задумчиво изучает Иисуса, - но мы могли бы потрахаться, я полагаю.

            Он произносит это так небрежно, что Дэрилу требуется минута, чтобы осознать услышанное. Впервые за день, Дэрил видит Иисуса ошарашенным. Тот вздрагивает, широко раскрыв глаза и моргая. На его лицо быстро возвращается спокойствие, и он делает несколько медленных вдохов:

            - Я думаю, тебе сегодня больше не стоит пить.

            - Я не хочу _думать_ , - говорит Аарон, почувствовав, что нашел искомое, - да ладно тебе, это ничего не значит. У меня нет презервативов и смазки, но я отсосу тебе, если обещаешь не кончать мне в рот.

            - Не думать – вот, что ты пытаешься делать с марта. Это явно не работает, - насмешливо говорит Иисус.

            - Иди. _Нахуй_.

            - Прости, не западаю на пьяных парней, которые нарочно ведут себя как придурки. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, и, клянусь, это не сработает.

             Тогда Аарон пересекает кухню, хватает Иисуса и целует. Это происходит так внезапно, что Дэрил на секунду думает, что Аарон кусает его, как бешеная собака. Иисус отталкивает его:

            - _Аарон_ , - говорит Иисус твердым голосом, в котором начинает кипеть злость, - если мне придется сжать твою голову в захвате, я это сделаю.

            - Разве не для этого ты затеял _проверку_ моего состояния? – огрызается Аарон.

            Иисус сжимает губы, и на его щеках от злости вспыхивают пятна:

            - Я знаю, что у нас были разногласия на протяжении нескольких лет, но я беспокоюсь о тебе. И ты несешь _чепуху_. Ты пьян и расстроен…

            - Я один из… скольких? половины дюжины парней из Атланты, с которыми ты _не_ трахался, не прикидывайся, что у тебя появились какие-то стандарты.

            Иисус выглядит так, будто Аарон только что отвесил ему пощечину. На секунду его глаза загораются и наполняются такой откровенной болью, что продолжительная неприязнь Дэрила исчезает, и он начинает злиться _за_ него. Выражение лица Иисуса так быстро возвращается к чему-то холодному и нейтральному, что Дэрил подумал бы, что ему просто показалось, если бы это выражение не было выжжено у него в мозгах. Иисус говорит твердым и безэмоциональным голосом:

            - Если ты хочешь выместить боль на мне, продолжай. Но, поверь, тебе это совершенно не поможет. Голос опыта подсказывает, - мускул на его лице дергается, но холодная маска остается на месте, - и ты, черт побери, прекрасно знаешь, зачем я пришел тебя проведать.

            Теперь черед Аарона выглядеть так, словно ему дали пощечину. Его глаза округляются и проясняются, он не может смотреть на Иисуса, но он должен повернуть голову. Он стоит, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, его плечи трясутся. Иисус пристально смотрит на него, тоже пытаясь дышать медленно.

            - Прости, - шепчет Аарон, - это… черт, Иисус. Я не знаю, почему я это сказал. Я не это имел в виду… я… _блять_.

            Иисус продолжает несколько секунд успокаивать дыхание, прежде чем ответить:

            - Ты расстроен. Это нормально, что даже ты иногда расстроен и ведешь себя паршиво. Грусть – ужасная штука. Постарайся, чтобы это не вошло в привычку, иначе ты можешь однажды наброситься на кого-нибудь, кто действительно для тебя важен.

            Аарон открывает рот в попытке что-то сказать, но из него вырывается лишь короткий, судорожный вздох. Его глаза наполняются слезами, и он прикрывает рот рукой. Ужасно наблюдать, как Аарон разваливается на части. Дэрил хочет обнять его, утешить, но он не знает, как это сделать. Не знал бы, даже если бы был жив. А Иисус может:

            - Иди сюда, - говорит он мягко, потянув Аарона за руку. Он сопротивляется несколько секунд, но все-таки сдается, фактически падая на него и рыдая, - все в порядке. Выпусти это, - говорит он, поглаживая Аарона по спине.

            Аарон всхлипывает:

            - Это была последняя вещь, Иисус. Последняя вещь. С тех пор… дерьма было по горло, с тех пор как мы узнали… встречи с врачами… затем похороны, вся юридическая чушь на протяжении месяцев после _них_.

            Звучит как полная бессмыслица, но Иисус говорит:

            - Я знаю, знаю. Все в порядке.

            - Я просто сказал себе «я подумаю об этом позже, я не могу прямо сейчас, у меня есть _дела»._

            Аарон утыкается лицом в плечо Иисуса. Это ужасный вид плача, с соплями и покрасневшими глазами:

            - Выбросить его вещи… это было последней каплей. Когда все было кончено, я знал… что мне придется с этим _разобраться_.

            Дэрил приближается к ним, неловко опустив руки. Швырять в людей негативные эмоции – легко, у него их целая куча, воспоминаний о каждом виде паршивости. У него были и счастливые – как Мерл брал его с собой на рыбалку еще ребенком, Мама позволяла облизывать тесто с ложки, и чувства, которые появлялись, когда он бродил по лесу, – но их, казалось, недостаточно. Вместо этого он вспоминает, каково видеть двух улыбающихся и счастливых мужчин, и осторожно кладет руку на плечо Аарона, пытаясь _внушить_ ему это чувство.

            Он не знает, помогает ли, или это заслуга Иисуса, бормочущего на ухо Аарону всякую успокаивающую чепуху, пока тот не выплачется. Он склоняется ко второму варианту.

**************

            Втроем они сидят за столом, не разговаривая пару следующих часов. Иисус заставляет Аарона пить воду стакан за стаканом, пока тот, наконец-то, не трезвеет достаточно, чтобы пойти в кровать. Он позволяет Иисусу помочь ему подняться в спальный лофт. Дэрил следует за ними, обеспокоенно глядя на душераздирающе ослабшего Аарона. Если бы они могли делать это вдвоем, то просто отнесли бы Аарона наверх, но призрачная задница Дэрила способна лишь скинуть рюкзак, но никак не поднять взрослого мужчину. Иисус справляется самостоятельно, он помогает Аарону лечь в постель, а затем оставляет рядом с кроватью стакан воды и аспирин, а также блокнот и ручку, которые заимствовал ранее.

            Как только Аарон устраивается, Иисус спрашивает, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь еще, но Аарон качает головой, и он направляется к лестнице:

            - Пол, подожди, - зовет Аарон хриплым голосом, и на секунду Дэрил недоумевает – с кем это он разговаривает, пока Иисус не останавливается в дверях.

            - Тебя зовут _Пол_? – произносит Дэрил. Он не уверен, почему удивлен – очевидно же, что «Иисус» – это прозвище, причем, достаточно глупое. Такое, какое придумывают студенты, находя забавным называть так друга из-за доброго характера, длинных волос и бороды.

            Дэрилу больше нравится называть его «Пол».

            - Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Я хотел снова извиниться.

            - Ты не обязан. Все в порядке…

            - Нет, обязан. И нет, не в порядке, - хрипло отвечает Аарон.

            Пол застывает на верхней ступеньке лестницы на мгновение, явно собираясь с духом, после чего возвращается и садится на край постели рядом с Аароном. Он кладет руку на его плечо и сжимает ладонь:

            - Послушай, как я уже говорил, грусть – ужасная штука. Я понял. Ты извинился, я принял извинение. Постарайся больше так не делать.

            - Ты такой хороший, - тихо произносит Аарон, - я не думаю, что смогу справиться без него. Справиться со всем.

            - Ты сможешь. Ты справишься. Иногда это очень тяжело, но жизнь не останавливается.

            В тишине спальни раздается только дыхание двух мужчин. Но когда Дэрилу кажется, что Аарон заснул, он произносит:

            - Я больше не способен писать. Я знаю, как это звучит, из всех вещей, из-за которых стоит расстраиваться, но… оно всегда было, понимаешь? Неважно, что происходило в мире, это просто… увлекало меня. Я мог погрузиться и раствориться в этом. Но, после первой встречи с онкологом, слова просто не идут. Словно… словно он забрал их все с собой.

            - Даже если он забрал, - говорит Пол, - это не значит, что ты не можешь вернуть их или найти новые. Ты уже не тот, что прежде, но ты можешь научиться подбирать слова снова.

            - Я трезвею, но в твоих словах все еще есть смысл.

            Пол улыбается, и Дэрил может разглядеть в темноте блеск его глаз:

            - Я рад.

            - Я говорил тебе, что в половине случаев, когда ты несешь херню людям, я не знаю, наебываешь ты их или нет?

            - Открою тебе секрет: в половине случаев это так. Но не сейчас.

            - Хорошо, - сонным голосом произносит Аарон, - хочу сказать еще кое-что, прежде чем ты уйдешь…

            - Я уже говорил – тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной.

            - Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что приехал меня проверить. Но мне _нужно_ продолжать извиняться, так что…. Прости, - он долгое время молчит, - И… я хотел сказать кое-что, что ты должен знать.

            - Прости? – переспрашивает Пол.

            - Ты важен для меня.

            Единственное, что произносит Пол – тихо просит Аарона заснуть. Но это уже неважно, ведь Дэрил слышит размеренное дыхание уснувшего мужчины. Пол сидит рядом и наблюдает за ним несколько минут. Дэрил не может прочитать выражение его лица, это парень-шифр (еще одно слово, которое он узнал, заглядывая Аарону через плечо), единственное, что он может сказать – Пол выглядит усталым.

            Дэрил не задумывается, почему садится рядом с ним на край кровати, зеркально повторяя позу, глядя на Аарона. Он смотрит на _Пола_ , но, хоть убей, не может прочитать выражение его лица. Шифр. Пол вздыхает и опускает ладонь Аарону на лицо, осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем скулу:

            - Хотел бы я, чтобы все было иначе, - говорит он. Его голос и жест полны такой болезненной нежности, что Дэрил не может продолжать рассматривать его. Вместо этого он наблюдает за рукой Пола на щеке Аарона.

            Дэрил чувствует странную тягу. Он кладет руку поверх руки Пола. Со дня своей смерти он не мог ничего почувствовать, пока не приложит усилий. Но сейчас… все иначе. Чувства словно сами проходят сквозь него. Такого еще не происходило, ни когда он доебывал команду строителей, ни когда пытался передать Аарону немного своего тепла.  Он чувствует жесткость бороды Аарона, жилистую руку Пола, оба мужчины теплые и полные жизни. Дэрил закрывает глаза и всем сердцем желает того же – чтобы все было иначе.

            Когда он их открывает, комната наполнена ярким утренним солнцем. Пол и Аарон исчезли.

            - Что за черт, - Дэрил дико озирается по сторонам, напуганный мыслью, что он каким-то образом отключился в спальном лофте и очнулся спустя несколько лет. Кроме того, эта помещение залито ярким светом, в отличие освещенной только каминным огнем спальни хижины. Комната маленькая и тесная, с серыми стенами, завешенными постерами. На полу нет матраса, который уставший Аарон использовал без каркаса кровати, и Дэрил сидит на краю того, что выглядит как две односпальные кровати, сдвинутые вместе в углу комнаты. По разным сторонам располагаются два старых письменных стола, выглядящие куда более громоздкими и уродливыми, чем рабочее место с маленьким волшебным компьютером Аарона.

            - Какого хуя, - говорит Дэрил, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы паниковать и _пытаться_ понять, что здесь происходит.

            Дверь комнатки открывается. Дэрил мельком видит коридор, прежде чем его внимание полностью сосредотачивается на вошедшем человеке. Это Аарон, только выглядящий невероятно юным, долговязым, с гладким щеками и непослушными кудрями. В обеих руках он держит по стаканчику кофе:

            - Доброе утро, детка. Проснись и пой, мы договорились встретиться с Мэгги и Сашей, чтобы вместе учить… - его голос резко обрывается, стоит увидеть Дэрила, и глаза широко раскрываются от удивления, - кто ты?

            Дэрил смотрит на него с открытым ртом так долго, что Аарону приходится повторить вопрос. Что-то горячее, тяжелое и _мощное_ сжимает его легкие. Никто не смотрел Дэрилу в глаза и не говорил с ним больше тридцати лет. И это Аарон, смотрит на него, может _видеть_ его, даже если это долговязый юный Аарон, а Дэрил не способен начать мыслить связно.

            - Эй, - говорит Аарон, - ты в порядке?

            - Ты, - наконец, произносит Дэрил севшим голосом, - ты можешь меня видеть?

            - Конечно могу, - отвечает Аарон, - я… так кто ты? Куда подевался Эрик, он же только что был здесь…

            Он выглядит… удивительно спокойным для человека, обнаружившего незнакомца сидящим на своей постели и не знающего, где его парень. Более того, он садится рядом с Дэрилом и снова спрашивает, в порядке ли он и как его зовут.

            - Дэрил, - сдавленным голосом отвечает он, - я… я не знаю. Я не понимаю, что происходит, я… - он закрывает глаза, потому что не может смотреть в голубые глаза Аарона, зная, что тот его _видит_. Это слишком.

            Он почти уверен, что когда откроет глаза снова, вернется в спальню, будет вновь смотреть на спящего Аарона, а тот никогда не узнает о лежащей на его щеке ладони.

            Но, когда Дэрил открыл глаза, Аарон не исчез, хотя его внешность изменилась. Он выглядит старше, чем в тот момент, когда Дэрил впервые увидел его прошлым летом. Легкая щетина на щеках вместо его густой бороды дикаря, которую тот сейчас носит в реальном мире.

            Дэрил не уверен, откуда знает, что происходит – это немного похоже на то, как он понял, что мертв, когда Эш сказал это вслух: не было никакого умственного отрицания или колебания:

            - Я думаю… я думаю, что ты спишь, - сказанное вслух отринуло все сомнения.

            Аарон на мгновение выглядит сбитым с толку, прежде чем переводит взгляд за плечо Дэрила. Дэрил оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть, что привлекло его внимание – это вид из окна. Где бы это место ни находилось, отсюда открывался обзор на долину Дэрила, с хребта прямо над его могилой. Это был тот же угол, с которого он смотрел в панорамные окна со спального лофта. Он поворачивается обратно к Аарону, и тот кивает:

            - Оу. Конечно. Сплю, я имею в виду, - то, как он принимает его версию, становится единственным доказательством, в котором нуждается Дэрил. Дэрил не спал тридцать лет, но он все еще помнит, на что похожи сны: в них происходит странное дерьмо, с которым ты просто миришься.

            В каком-то смысле, это и правда как быть мертвым.

            Аарон обращается к нему снова:

            - Дэрил, правильно? Хочешь кофе? Я принес его для Эрика, но он..., -  Аарон выглядит растерянным, - но он куда-то исчез.

            - Да, - вновь сдавленным голосом говорит он, - я бы не отказался.


	5. Why Sit You Here Along My Grave // Зачем ты сидишь здесь, у моей могилы?

            - Садись, - говорит Аарон, и Дэрил собирается напомнить, что они уже сидят, но вдруг понимает, что произошло одно из тех странных сновиденческих перемещений и они больше не находятся в тесной серой комнатке. Теперь они стоят возле кухонного стола посреди леса. Дэрил выдвигает стул и садится, замечая, что это не просто какой-то лес. Стол и стулья располагаются на его могиле.

            - Эй, - мягко говорит Аарон, - это похоже на место, где находится наша хижина. Должна быть прямо на хребте, мы начали строить ее в прошлом году. Перед тем, как узнали, что Эрик болен… ой, - голос Аарона стихает, - вот, куда он исчез, я только что вспомнил…

            В глазах Аарона Дэрил видит слезы. Он тянется, чтобы сжать его плечо, но теряет самообладание на полпути и неловко убирает руку. Он переводит взгляд с Аарона на лес и обнаруживает, что их окружает целый кухонный гарнитур. Стены отсутствуют, кухонные шкафы и часы в виде улыбающегося черного кота зависли в пустоте.

            - Да, - произносит Дэрил, и в горле застревает комок, - вот какой была раньше моя могила.

            Он не представлял, как грустно и одиноко выглядит хребет без хижины Аарона и Эрика.

            - Твоя могила, - Аарон хмурится и оглядывается по сторонам, - я не вижу могилы.

            - Мы сидим на ней, - едва слышно произносит Дэрил.

            - Оу, - отвечает Аарон, - прости, нам стоит передвинуться? Я не знал, что она здесь.

            - _Нет,_ \- говорит Дэрил.

            - Не хочу показаться неуважительным…

            - Все в порядке. У меня не бывает гостей. Я… мне нравится, что ты рядом.

            - Хорошо, если ты уверен. Дэрил, правильно? Меня зовут Аарон. Не помню, чтобы представлялся…

            - Я знаю, - выпаливает Дэрил и тут же краснеет. Он делает глоток кофе, о котором забыл до этого момента. Слишком сладко – вероятно, Аарон приготовил так, как любил Эрик, – несмотря на то, что Дэрил может видеть, слышать и иногда ощущать вещи, вкус и запах в бодрствующем мире он испытать не может. Так или иначе, напиток приятный, даже несмотря на то, что во сне Аарона оказался почти приторным.           

            Аарон задумчиво изучает его:

            - Знаешь?

            - Да, - произносит Дэрил сквозь стиснутые зубы. Нет смысла ссать по этому поводу, - прости. Я наблюдал за тобой. Не… не когда ты в сортире или… эм.. моешься… - Дэрил краснеет от этой полуправды; он как-то раз _взглянул_ на Аарона в душе, его взгляд прошелся по голому заду, прежде чем чувство вины взяло верх, - Прости, - повторяет Дэрил, - это просто… ну, это моя могила, и я не могу от нее далеко уйти. Но если это тебя беспокоит, я перестану. Буду шататься здесь, в лесу.

            - Я… я думаю, я подозревал это, - произносит Аарон, удивляя сидящего с отсутствующим взглядом Дэрила, - Я не… это странно, но здесь я не чувствовал себя одиноким. Не как в нашей квартире в Атланте. Я говорил себе сотню раз, что это все игра воображения и… просто воспоминания о том, как мы с Эриком шутили о призраках в хижине. Прораб говорил, что на стройке водятся привидения.

            - А, да, - говорит Дэрил, понимая, что ему есть, в чем признаться, - это был я. Прости, если это задержало стройку или стоило вам денег. Я просто… здесь было неспокойно, когда те парни тут шароебились. Они распугали всех моих животных, и мне ничего не оставалось, пришлось слушать их брехню. Я перестал их доебывать, когда вы с Эриком появились, я не против поделиться этим местом с вами. Очень ждал этого, вообще-то.

            Аарон шумно втягивает воздух при упоминании Эрика:

            - Ты… эм. Ты видел Эрика?

            - Да, - признается Дэрил, отворачиваясь, - мне… очень жаль, что он не приехал с тобой в этот раз.

            - Мне тоже, - отвечает Аарон, сглатывая, - это… это место было нашей мечтой. Даже в учебное время мы продолжали ходить с друзьями в походы. Мы полюбили это местечко. Когда я сказал Эрику, что хочу быть писателем, он не засмеялся, не упрекнул, что надо быть реалистом. Он просто сказал, что мы должны купить здесь участок, где я смогу прятаться от мира, когда буду творить. Я собирался продать этот дом, но перед своей смертью он просил меня не делать этого. Хотел, чтобы я жил мечтой, даже если его не будет рядом. Глупый, это ведь он был мечтой. Но я пообещал ему, что не продам.

            Дэрил колеблется:

            - Я… не знаю, помогут ли мои слова, но он не ушел. Я имею в виду, его нет здесь, иначе бы я его видел. Но если я ошиваюсь тут больше тридцати лет, значит, у каждого есть что-то после смерти. Я не особенный. Поэтому он _где-то_ есть. Может быть, там, где вы его похоронили, - Дэрил хмурится, разговор вызывает нехорошие чувства, - или где-то еще. В лучше месте. Он казался хорошим человеком.

            - Он таким и был, - произносит Аарон охрипшим от слез голосом, - и это… действительно помогает. Мы похоронили его на кладбище Декейтер. Это не очень далеко от нашей квартиры, мы раньше часто гуляли по его исторической части. Если он там… это хорошее место для него.

            - Как я уже сказал, - добавляет Дэрил, - я не уверен, что эта призрачная херня происходит со всеми. Если существует другой мир, он, вероятно, должен отправиться туда.

            - В любом случае, - говорит Аарон с дрожащим вздохом, - приятно знать, что я, возможно, увижу его снова. Спасибо.

            - Не за что, - отвечает Дэрил. Он волнуется, не уверен, хочет ли знать и захочет ли Аарон говорит об этом, - как это случилось? Он не… когда я видел его, он не казался… он не выглядел больным.

            Дэрил ожидает ответа с иррациональным ужасом; несмотря на то, что он услышал от Аарона и Иисуса, он не мог избавиться от страха, что Эрик – счастливый и _открытый_ , – закончил как Дэрил. Поэтому почти облегчением от Аарона звучит «это был рак поджелудочной».

            Почти.

            Аарон продолжает рассказывать:

            - К тому моменту, когда мы это выяснили, было слишком поздно что-либо делать. Через три месяца он умер. Это были… это были тяжелые три месяца.

            - Бля, чувак, - говорит Дэрил, - это звучит… дерьмово. Когда я подыхал, все закончилось довольно быстро.

            Аарон вытирает слезы:

            - На самом деле, симптомы проявились годом ранее. Но никто из нас не обращал на них внимания, потому что они проходили и всегда были такими… такими _повседневными._ Расстройство желудка после жирной пищи, быстрая утомляемость…, - Аарон смотрит на хребет, где в настоящем мире располагается хижина, - и в тот момент, прямо перед первым проявлением симптомов… жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Моя книга… _взорвала мир._ Мой издатель считал, что она будет хорошей, но превзошла все их дикие фантазии. _Мои_ дикие фантазии. Они заплатили мне огромный аванс за следующую книгу – на него я и заказал строительство этого местечка, – а после того, как мы купили землю, киностудия купила права на фильм, и мы стали _богаты._ Я не мог в это поверить, ведь, когда я закончил книгу, я был рад, что нашел хоть кого-то, кто готов ее опубликовать, и я буду зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы Эрик перестал содержать нас обоих. Я думал, что я _счастливчик,_ \- говорит Аарон, и его голос звучит так чертовски горько, - в это время Эрик глотал таблеток от изжоги больше собственного веса, чтобы продолжать меня поддерживать. Он не ходил к врачу до прошлого Рождества, проверить то, что _казалось_ ему потянутой мышцей, а на самом деле было ебаной опухолью, сжирающей его изнутри. Вот тебе и везение.

            Дэрил не может подобрать слов. Часть его хочет сказать Аарону, что он и _был_ счастливчиком, раз у него был Эрик, но он сомневается, что это поможет:

            - Как я говорил, мне жаль, что он не смог сюда приехать. Мне не терпелось познакомиться поближе и с ним.

            Аарон улыбается, и его горечь исчезает:

            - Даже гребаные призраки.

            - Что даже призраки? – спрашивает Дэрил.

            Аарон улыбается снова, но грустно и нежно:

            - Эрик был одним из тех парней… которые заводят друзей буквально повсюду. Когда мы ездили в отпуск, он мог заговорить с кем-нибудь на автобусной остановке, они обменивались е-мейлами, и Эрик поддерживал связь с ними _годами._ Мы могли прогуливаться по улице, и водитель в проезжающей мимо машине сигналил и кричал «привет, Эрик!» - улыбка Аарона не исчезает. - Я спрашивал, кто это был, а он отвечал что-то типа «о, это был Уэйн, он работает на площади, его сын в университете Эмори, и он только что усыпил собаку», – и вся подобная болтовня. Когда мы только начали встречаться, я спрашивал, откуда он знает всех этих людей, и ожидал услышать, что это давние и хорошие знакомые, а он говорил «о, мы оба берем кофе в «Java Monkey» и иногда болтаем в очереди», - глаза Аарона блестят, и он смеется, - так что. Даже гребаные призраки хотели быть его друзьями.

            - Ну, я не был хорошим человеком, когда был жив. Со мной можно подружиться только теперь, когда я призрак.

            Аарон изучает его взглядом:

            - Почему ты не был хорошим человеком?

            Дэрил опускает глаза в пол. Он не понял, почему сказал это, ведь на самом деле не собирался. Он начинает ковырять края ногтей, - я не был _человеком._ Я был ничем. Просто один мудак-реднек со своим еще большим мудаком-старшим братом. Слонялся повсюду, делал то, что он велит, как в тот день. Обычно какую-нибудь отвратительную хрень.

            Аарон некоторое время молчит:

            - Как ты умер?

            Дэрил сжимает кулаки:

            - Это тоже было отвратительно.

            - Я подозреваю, - бормочет Аарон, - что нельзя оказаться в безымянной могиле посреди леса иным способом, кроме отвратительного, – Дэрил бросает взгляд в глаза мужчины, и тот смотрит так _ласково,_ что он снова отводит взгляд. – Дэрил, - говорит Аарон, - как ты умер?

            Дыхание Дэрила перехватывает, а сердце начинает истошно колотиться. Он не хочет делиться с Аароном больше, чем минимумом деталей, всего лишь несколькими фактами, но парень заслуживает знать, с каким человеком делит дом, даже если этот человек мертвец. Он прерывисто выдыхает и начинает говорить:

            - Мерл – так звали моего брата, - он был членом банды Дикари. Подражатели Ангелов Ада*. Они были… они были замешаны в той херне, о которой я говорил. Наркотики, вооруженные ограбления, продажа оружия. Я не был одним из них, не _официально_ , но был с ними связан. Я был в долгу перед Мерлом. В основном… меня можно было взять с собой на драку, или когда кто-то задолжал денег и нуждался в хорошем пинке под зад. Я никогда никого не убивал и серьезно не калечил, но я бы закрыл глаза, если бы это делал кто-то другой.

            Дэрилу страшно смотреть на Аарона, поэтому он изучает свою могилу:

            - Однажды, после того, как я помог Бою Гатри – он был лидером местной шайки Дикарей, – он… послал ко мне девушку. В знак благодарности. Он делал это и раньше; проститутки были средством заработка для Дикарей, и это был самый легкий способ кому-то отплатить. Я никогда… я знал, как это будет выглядеть, если я откажусь… поэтому я просто напивался и стискивал зубы, чтобы покончить с этим. Но в этот раз, - Дэрил сглатывает; он чувствует, как его, словно самый худший вид мусора, сдавливает груз. Особенно сидя рядом с таким парнем, как Аарон, - в этот раз девушка была _юная_. Совсем мелкая. Самая лучшая из шалав, но было видно, что она чертов _ребенок._ Даже если бы я не был… если… я не смог этого сделать, понимаешь? Я отвел ее в заднюю комнату, и мы поговорили. Спросил, сколько ей лет. Прикидывал, что семнадцать, но оказалось, что тринадцать.

            - Боже, - тихо произносит Аарон.

            Дэрил вздрагивает и продолжает:

            - Она была реально напугана. Думала, что Бойд отделает ее, если она хотя бы не отстрочит мне, продолжала спрашивать, что с ней не так, не верила, когда я сказал, что она слишком юна для меня. И тогда я просто… рассказал ей все остальное. Что мне никогда не нравилось с женщинами, и я… я думал, что я…, - Дэрил не понимает, почему эти слова застряли в глотке _сейчас_ , в разговоре с _Аароном,_ который тоже «странный» и не стыдится этого. Почему именно этот факт душит его стыдом, ведь он только что признался в сотрудничестве с группой сутенеров, которые торгуют маленькими девочками.

            Аарон касается пальцев Дэрила, и тот без раздумий хватает его за руку. Он с опаской смотрит на собеседника, но находит на его лице только понимание и симпатию. Дэрил выдыхает и может лишь прошептать:

            - Сказал ей, что думаю, что я педик.

            Ему снова приходится опустить глаза. Смотреть на их сцепленные руки так же тяжело, как Аарону в глаза, поэтому он опускает взгляд обратно на могилу.

            - Этот Бойд, - говорит Аарон, - он узнал, да? То, что ты ей рассказал.

            - Да, - отвечает Дэрил, - не знаю, сказала ли сама, или он выбил это из нее. В любом случае, не злюсь на нее. Я нихрена не сделал, чтобы помочь ей. Просто жил своей жизнью. Не прошло и недели, Бойд и несколько Дикарей подошли ко мне, когда я надирался в одиночестве в «Willie’s», и спросили о Мерле. Сказал, что Мерл ушел с час назад с одной из девиц Бойда, и один из этих ублюдков начал меня подкалывать. Говорить, что слыхал, что мне нравится отсасывать у мужиков. Мы сцепились, перекинулись парой слов, - Дэрил смотрит на клочок земли, где уже три десятилетия лежат его кости, и говорит, - наконец, я выкрикнул, что да, я ебаный педик и лучше отсасывать, чем быть таким, как он, насилующим маленьких девочек. Бармен сказал нам выметаться, началась драка, и они не остановились до тех пор, пока я не умер.

            Он рассказывает Аарону все остальное, о том, как очнулся в ловушке своего тела, как был похоронен, как Мерл воткнул Zippo в землю на его могиле, и как Дэрил думал, что это его освободило. У него заканчиваются слова. Глаза начинают гореть, и он понимает, что начал плакать.

            Аарон отпускает его руку, но только для того, чтобы встать со стула и обнять Дэрила за плечи. Это заставляет Дэрила зарыдать. Он ни разу не плакал с тех пор, как умер, и прежде, даже когда был ребенком, он никогда не плакал так сильно. Аарон тоже плачет, они сидят на могиле Дэрила, вцепившись друг в друга, пока из носа не начинают течь сопли, а глаза не опухают; плачут, прижавшись, так же сильно, как Аарон плакал на плече Иисуса.

            Когда им удается выплакаться, Аарон встает и возвращается на место. Дэрил шмыгает носом. Они оба вымотаны и молчат некоторое время. Все вокруг будто в тумане. Наконец, Дэрил говорит:

            - Глупо. Я никогда раньше… никогда не целовал парней, знаешь? Даже в мыслях не было, даже если бы я попытался представить. Я не думал… я думал, что это самое худшее во мне. Ты можешь поверить в это, после всего дерьма, которое я рассказал?

            - Ты сказал, - начинает Аарон дрожащим голосом. Он откашливается, - ты сказал, что Мерл говорил остальным Дикарям, что он пытался выбить из тебя гея, когда ты был еще ребенком.

            - Он набрехал, - быстро говорит Дэрил, - Мерл был мудаком, но он никогда не поднимал на меня руку. С нашим отцом было иначе, я не знаю, заметил ли он во мне эту «странную» вещь. Мне было одиннадцать, когда он умер. А Мерл…. Мы никогда не говорили об этом, но он знал. Худшее, что он мог сделать, это дразнить, называть «Дарлиной» или говорить мне быть мужиком. Он присматривал за мной после смерти отца, и я не засыпал голодным, с разбитой рожей или чем похуже. Чего не скажешь времени, когда старик был жив. И я в долгу перед ним за то, что он отметил мою могилу. Он не должен был этого делать, Бойд мог увидеть, убить и его.

            Уголки губ Аарона опускаются вниз, но он ничего не комментирует. Наконец, он говорит:

            - Я не думаю, что ты плохой человек. Я думаю, у тебя была плохая жизнь. И мне жаль, что ты обретался здесь один, тебе, очевидно, было одиноко.

            - Я думаю, ты слишком хороший даже для самого себя, - бормочет Дэрил, - и мне хорошо здесь. Здесь есть, на что посмотреть. Всегда любил леса. Когда был жив, я в основном наблюдал за животными, если выходил на охоту. Но даже если не охотился, все равно мог делать это часами. Сейчас… не знаю, возможно, некоторые из них чувствуют мое присутствие – ворóны и вóроны всегда чувствуют, - но они не видят и не слышат меня, поэтому я могу подойти к ним совсем близко. Как-то здесь была семья лисиц, я просто садился у их логова, и детеныши играли прямо у моих ног. А на Тропе есть туристы, я иногда прихожу туда, когда хочу побыть с людьми.

            - Ты можешь добраться так далеко, до самой Тропы? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Да, - отвечает Дэрил.

            - Ты когда-нибудь видел нас там? Мы постоянно приезжали сюда.

            Дэрил качает головой:

            - Нет, я думаю, я был выключен, когда вы приезжали.

            - «Выключен»?

            - Не знаю, как назвать это иначе, - объясняет Дэрил, - когда всего становится слишком много… я просто отключаюсь.

            - То есть – засыпаешь? – спрашивает Аарон, очаровательно наморщив лоб.

            - Нет. Сон это _что-то._ Ты спишь сейчас, не так ли? А выключение – это пустота.

            Аарон выглядит огорченным:

            - А если ты не сможешь вернуться назад? Ты не боишься?

            - Такого еще не случалось, - говорит Дэрил, - я думаю… не знаю, стоит ли того риск. Я нечасто это делаю, обычно пару раз в год. Чаще всего это лишь на несколько дней, и пару раз продлилось дольше сезона. Неважно, как долго это длится, когда возвращаюсь, я чувствую себя лучше.

            - Ты сказал, что находишься здесь тридцать лет.

            - Около того. С октября семьдесят девятого.

            - Сколько тебе было лет?

            - Тридцать восемь, - хмурится Дэрил, странно осознавать, что я мертв почти столько же лет, сколько был жив.

            - Да, странно, - говорит Аарон, - я родился в восемьдесят первом.

            - Боже, да ты же совсем ребенок, - говорит Дэрил, - и ты уже известный писатель? Должно быть, хорошо.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Было лучше, имея кое-кого, кто верил в меня, благодаря кому у меня была крыша над головой и еда на столе, пока я выстукивал по клавиатуре. Счастливчик.

            - Ты им был, - говорит Дэрил, - и являешься сейчас.

************************

            После того, как они освободились от тяжести в душе, поговорив об этом – Эрике и смерти Дэрила, ни одна тема уже не казалась запретной. И они говорят _часами._ Дэрил не определит – может быть, даже днями и неделями. Это чувство словно тянущаяся ириска, а у Дэрила отсутствует ощущение времени. Дэрил рассказывает Аарону о вещах, поделиться которыми с кем-либо не мог себе даже _вообразить_ , пока был жив, по большей части о том, что он педик – _гей,_ как Аарон вежливо попросил Дэрила называть, когда тот имеет в виду кого-то, кроме себя.

            - Это всего лишь одно слово, - Дэрил пытается оправдаться.

            - Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что пишу, и однажды на моем банковском счете появилась семизначная сумма благодаря словам. Они имеют значение.

            Дэрил кивает:

            - Справедливо.

            - И… когда ты рассказывал о своем отце и тихоокеанской войне… не называй их узкоглазыми, хорошо? Японцы.

            Дэрил краснеет; он не хочет, чтобы Аарон считал его невежественным отбросом общества, или, по крайней мере, хуже, чем он есть на самом деле:

            - Прости, я не… я ничего не имею против людей, которые… то есть, я считал, что имел, пока был жив, но смерть _все_ прояснила. Ублюдки, которые меня прикончили, были одними из тех беложопых приматов, ненавидящих каждого, кто отличается от них, и таких я повидал немало. Чем дольше ты наблюдаешь за людьми, тем больше понимаешь, что мы не настолько уж и разные, - фыркает Дэрил, - Мерл, наверное, перевернулся бы в гробу, услышав это.

            Странное выражение появляется на лице у Аарона:

            - Все в порядке, я понимаю.

            Дэрил ковыряется в ногтях:

            - Поправь меня, если я скажу еще что-нибудь не то…

            - Поправлю. Это… как я уже говорил, слова имеют значение, но важны и мысли, стоящие за ними. Иногда это трудно понять, но… но ты стараешься. Многие люди не стали бы.

            Аарон рассказывает Дэрилу обо всех своих друзьях из колледжа, которые, по его словам, значат для него больше, чем семья. И больше похожи на семью, чем его кровные родственники, историями о которых Аарон тоже делится.

            - Мой отец был военным, поэтому мы много переезжали, - говорит Аарон, - я думаю, четыре года, которые я провел в колледже, были самым долгим временем, на которое я где-либо задерживался.

            - Где еще ты жил?

            - О, практически во всех штатах, - говорит Аарон, - несколько лет на Гавайях, Аляске, в Канзасе… несколько лет в Германии, затем Япония, Южная Корея... это одна из причин, почему мы с Гленном подружились. Мы были соседями по комнате в первый год в школе, он был корейцем во втором поколении, мы подкалывали друг друга непонятными для остальных шутками и смотрели корейские дорамы в общежитии.

            - Гленн… это муж Мэгги, правильно? Я слышал, как она говорила о тебе с Иисусом.

            Аарон кивает:

            - Она в каком-то роде лидер GREATMS.

            - Грэ… имс? – переспрашивает Дэрил.

            Аарон ностальгически улыбается:

            - Так называли нашу маленькую группу в колледже. G-R-E-A-T-M-S. Тара придумала, и название прицепилось. Гленн, Розита, Эрик, Аарон, Тара, Мэгги и Саша.

            Дэрил на секунду задумывается:

            - А Пол? Иисус, я имею в виду.

            Улыбка Аарона исчезает:

            - Пол присоединился уже после того, как мы все встретились. Вернее, появился из-за Мэгги – он был приемным ребенком в ее семье. Только год или около того, когда они были подростками, но они были очень близки. Потеряли связь после того, как Иисус переехал в другую семью; а затем, на третьем курсе, она шла по кампусу, и они увидели друг друга. Он только поступил, отстал от нас на несколько лет, - Аарон хмурится, - не думаю… черт, ты наблюдал за нами сегодня?

            - Да, и ты вел себя с ним как мудак, - признается Дэрил.

            Аарон проводит ладонью по лицу:

            - Блять. Не могу поверить, что я наговорил ему столько херни. Это было… это было очень _жестоко._

Дэрил готов броситься уверять Аарона, что Иисус, кажется, воспринял все спокойно, но в воспоминаниях вспыхивает выражение его лица в тот момент, когда Аарон сказал, что он один из немногих парней, с кем Иисус _не_ трахался:

            - Почему он оказался в приемной семье? – спрашивает Дэрил, - ты сказал, что именно так он познакомился с Мэгги.

            Аарон морщится:

            - Сирота. Его родители и брат погибли в автокатастрофе, когда он был еще ребенком. Я думаю, вот почему от него не раз отказывались приемные семьи. Из всех нас у него больше всего опыта общения с «твоей реальностью».

            Дэрил прокручивает эту информацию в голове:

            - Значит, ты был не просто мудаком, а _супер_ мудаком.

            - Огромным, огромным, огромным мудаком, - соглашается Аарон.

            - Верховный мудак, - протягивает Дэрил.

            - Мудакус Максимус, - говорит Аарон.

            - Мудаклэнд убер алес**, - добавляет Дэрил сухим, как бумага, голосом.

            Это заставляет Аарона потерять самообладание, и он смеется сильнее, чем к тому располагает шутка, надрывая живот, пока его лицо не краснеет, а на глазах не выступают слезы. Как он, наконец, берет себя в руки, его хмурый взгляд возвращается:

            - Блять. Я просто хотел, чтобы он… перестал так спокойно и понимающе пялиться на меня. Когда он так делает, я готов лезть на стену.

            - Что между вами двумя? – спрашивает Дэрил, - он сказал, что вы не всегда ладили.

            Аарон кивает:

            - Можно и так сказать, - он проводит ладонью по своим волосам, - Пол… он хороший парень, но бывали времена, когда быть его другом просто _невыносимо_. Он будто раздает эти печенюшки с предсказаниями, а затем разворачивается и уходит, когда ты пытаешься его понять или припереть к стенке. Даже у _Эрика_ не всегда получалось. Единственная, у кого выходило – это Мэгги, - его рот кривится, - и он спит с кем попало, с чем бы я примирился – такие вещи не для меня, просто у нас разное отношение к этому, – за исключением того, что у него _ужасный_ вкус на мужчин. Гребаный Алекс – худший, от него мы никак не можем избавиться, но почти все они были отвратительны. Один или два _приличных_ парня, которых он… привел на время и от которых свалил в туман. К тому же он… всегда _по-идиотски_ рискует. Не только наркотики, но и походы в сомнительные бары, ввязывание в драки или… то, что он вытворял на старших курсах…

            Аарон снова проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая кудри, и Дэрилу кажется, что он выглядит очаровательно, если бы его кое-что не расстраивало:

            - Я не думаю… ты умер в семидесятых, мне кажется, что ты не знаешь, что такое паркур.

            - Нет, - Дэрил качает головой.

            - Это что-то вроде… гимнастики? Но ты занимаешься этим в городе, карабкаешься по зданиям… в любом случае, Иисус увлекался этим в тот момент. Я, Эрик, Гленн и Мэгги делили номер в общежитии для старшеклассников, Тара, Розита, Саша и еще одна девушка делили номер над нами и чуть наискось, - рассказывая, Аарон поднимает руки и разводит выпрямленные ладони в стороны, изображая расположение, - у каждого номера был небольшой балкончик. Я сидел на нашем, когда услышал, как Иисус кричит, что забыл куртку в комнате Мэгги и не могу ли я сходить за ней и перекинуть ее ему. Я сказал нет, я слишком расслаблен и не слезу со стула, и если он хочет, пусть спустится вниз и заберет ее сам. У него было такое _выражение_ лица; и прежде чем я понял, что он собирается сделать, он перелез через перила балкона и… спрыгнул. Совершенно просто. При падении он ухватился за наш балкон, перелез через перила и пошел за курткой.

            - Не буду врать, - произносит Дэрил через некоторое время, - звучит охуенно круто.

            - Не круто. Мы были на десятом этаже, - говорит Аарон с мрачным и безрадостным лицом, - мне много _лет_ после этого снились кошмары о том, как он не успевает зацепиться за перила. Это, вероятно, сократило мне жизнь на пару десятков лет. Он больше не вытворяет ничего подобного, но когда я вижу, что он ведет себя… так… спокойно и нацепляет на себя свою _маску Иисуса,_ я просто… - Аарон снова тянет себя за кудри, - все равно. Трудно полюбить человека, который так беспечно относится к твоим друзьям, как Пол относится к себе.

            Дэрил не находится с ответом. Он опускает взгляд на стол – каким-то образом во время их многочасового, или многодневного, или многонедельного разговора исчезли стаканчики с кофе, и теперь перед ними стоят два пива и пачка сигарет. Дэрил хватает сигареты, находя внутри зажигалку, которой он открывает обе бутылки пива, а затем закуривает. Аарон не курильшик; и пусть его сон о сигарете не очень похож на реальность, откинуться назад и сделать крепкую затяжку бесконечно приятно.

            - Что? – спрашивает Дэрил, взглянув на _пристально смотрящего_ на него Аарона, - ты не возражаешь? – спрашивает Дэрил, жестикулируя сигаретой.

            Аарон быстро отводит взгляд:

            - Вовсе нет. Mi casa es su casa***. Кроме того, мы же сидим на твоей могиле, - он берет свое пиво и делает большой глоток.

            - Справедливо, - говорит Дэрил. Некоторое время он курит, наслаждаясь процессом больше всего на свете.

            - Ты слышал это? – спрашивает Аарон через несколько минут.

            Дэрил прислушивается и уже хочет сказать «нет», но вдруг издали доносится эхо музыки. Дэрил разбирает слова, медленные и тягучие.

            “… _first thing I remember knowing…was a long and lonesome whistle blowing…”_

            - Смахивает на Мерла Хаггарта, - говорит Дэрил.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Я не… я не думал, что проснусь так скоро, - он выглядит невероятно погрустневшим от этой мысли.

            Хотя и вполовину не таким грустным, как Дэрил. В его животе что-то давит, когда музыка становится громче.

            - Я думаю... думаю, что мы увидимся, - _«но ты не увидишь меня»,_ \- думает Дэрил. Тридцать лет никто не видел и не говорил с ним, и все, что он получил – одну ночь, проведенную за болтовней с милым парнем, прежде чем все вновь вернется на круги своя и станет невыносимым.

            “… _On a freight train leaving town…not knowing where I’m bound…”_

            - Было очень приятно пообщаться с тобой, - говорит Аарон, - мы сможем сделать это снова?

            В его голосе звучит такая надежда, что Дэрил краснеет от мысли, что Аарон _хочет_ пообщаться с ним снова:

            - Я бы хотел. Я попытаюсь, но не знаю… я не знаю, как это работает, если честно. Никогда не делал подобного прежде, - волна грусти вновь накрывает его, - а еще у меня такое чувство, что ты забудешь обо всем, когда проснешься или… я не знаю. Будешь думать, что это был всего лишь сон.

            - Если так, то мне будет очень жаль, - говорит Аарон, - я рад, что ты не против делить это место со мной. Было приятно находиться здесь не в одиночестве, даже если я осознавал это только в глубине души.

            - Оу, - говорит Дэрил, вертя сигарету, - так… ты не возражаешь? Не хочешь, чтобы убрался? Я говорил, я не подглядываю, когда ты занимаешься личными делами.

            - Нет, я не возражаю, - говорит Аарон с легкой улыбкой, - но хочу попросить об одном вещи в ответ.

            - Что угодно, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Погоди соглашаться, я же еще ничего не сказал.

            - Я мертв, - говорит Дэрил, - поэтому вообще без напряга.

            - Могу ли я… не возражаешь, если я напишу о тебе? Впишу тебя когда-нибудь в книгу? Не в ту, которую я пишу сейчас, не думаю, что ты подходишь для нее.

            “… _one and only rebel child, from a family meek and mild…”_

            Дэрил моргает, непонятливо глядя на него:

            - Я... что ты имеешь в виду? Типа биографии или…

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, - я… когда я говорю, что напишу о _тебе,_ я подразумеваю списать персонажа с тебя. Я пытаюсь спрашивать людей, даже если в половине случаев, когда это происходит, я списываю не нарочно и осознаю только потом.

            - Оу, - Дэрил неловко мнется. Он не уверен, что он из тех парней, которым место в _книге_ , но потом он вспоминает, что Аарон написал книгу о культе массового самоубийства и планирует другую – об убийствах топором, - хорошо. Если ты не против, я почитаю через твое плечо, когда ты будешь писать. Я с нетерпением ждал этого… тебя, работающего здесь. С тех пор, как я умер, я не прочитал больше одной или двух глав.

            - Договорились, - вновь улыбается Аарон, - если я когда-нибудь пойму, как снова начать писать.

            Он недолго изучает Дэрила с задумчивым выражением лица, будто прокручивает в голове какие-то мысли. Затем он кивает и поднимается на ноги. Дэрил встает следом, ожидая рукопожатия, но Аарон подается вперед и обнимает его. Прежде чем Дэрил осознает происходящее, Аарон быстро целует его в уголок губ. В этом жесте нет ничего сексуального или грязного, он так быстр, что это едва ли можно назвать поцелуем. Просто ощущение губ Аарона и щетины, царапающей о его щетину. Дружеский жест.

            Дэрилу все равно кажется, что он может грохнуться в обморок.

            - Спасибо, что выслушал, - мягко говорит Аарон, прежде чем отдаляется, и его глаза полны нежности и ласки.

            - И тебе, - голос Дэрила срывается, - тебе тоже.

*****************

            Дэрил выныривает из сна Аарона, чувствуя покалывание на губах. Секунду назад он вглядывался в голубые глаза Аарона, в следующую – уже рассматривал, находясь на том же расстоянии, его нахмурившееся во сне лицо. Дыхание участилось, лоб разгладился, и тот открыл глаза.

            На мгновение Дэрилу даже кажется, что парень все еще может его видеть. Но Аарон вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, потирая глаза.

            Это не так больно, как когда ему проломили голову, но очень похоже.

            Теперь Дэрил четко слышит музыку, она не такая громкая, но ее усиливает акустика лофта. Мерл Хаггард, как Дэрил и думал, и Пол тихо подпевает ему:

            “ _I turned twenty-one in prison doing life without parole…no one could steer me right, but Mama tried, Mama tried_ …”

            - Иисус, - зовет Аарон, - это ты?

            Музыка умолкает, и Дэрил слышит, как Пол отзывается снизу, - Аарон? Прости, не думал, что так громко включил…

            Аарон потирает лицо и все еще сонным голосом произносит:

            - Все в порядке. Который час?

            - Два часа дня.

            - Боже, - выдыхает Аарон.

            - Кстати, - отвечает Пол, - не хочешь перекусить?

            - Да, - говорит Аарон, - я сейчас спущусь… только… сначала сделаю кое-что, - его голос все еще пьяный, и он поднимается с постели с растрепанными кудрями. Он протягивает руку за блокнотом и ручкой, которую Пол оставил у его постели прошлой ночью. Щелкает ручкой, рассматривает чистую страницу, и Дэрил наблюдает, как тот начинает записывать:

            _Имя перс.: ДЭРИЛ (ФАМИЛИЯ??)_

            Он несколько раз подчеркивает имя, прежде чем продолжает:

            _Описание внешности: Старше 30. Скорее ошеломляющий, чем красивый/симпатичный, но оч. сексуальный/привлекательный. Понятия не имею. Острые скулы, квадратная челюсть, темные волосы прикрывают узкие голубые глаза. *Потрясающее* тело, широкие плечи, крепкие руки, узкая талия. В его профиле в_ _grindr будет написано «плохой парень» (едва ли он когда-то появится в_ _grindr)._

   - Какого черта? – говорит Дэрил, и его уши начинают гореть, - что нахуй значит «плохой парень»? И что такое гриндер? - похер на все остальное, но «потрясающее тело» и «очень сексуальный»? Дэрил гадает, не изменился ли он во сне Аарона, как тот долговязый студент колледжа при первом появлении. Но становится только хуже, и Дэрил в ужасе смотрит, как Аарон продолжает писать:

            _Личность:_

_Работает с плохими людьми, но хороший человек. «Золотое сердце». Внешне тянет на зловещего байкера, но внутри застенчивый и милый. Выглядит так, будто надерет тебе задницу, если ты скажешь о нем подобное. Он *мог бы*, но не станет._

            «Хороший человек» - тоже подчеркнуто. Аарон задумчиво стучит ручкой по бумаге, после чего продолжает:

            _Без образования, но очень умный – получил бы образование/поддержку, мог бы заниматься абсолютно всем. Храбрый. Преданный. Добрый. Его ранили многие люди, не понимающие его ценность. Может отличить хорошего человека от плохого._

_Недостатки: неустойчивый, вспыльчивый. Умеренный расизм/предубеждение, но скорее из-за невежества, а не злобы, мог бы перебороть ее, если бы была возможность. Обратная сторона преданности: может дать ее тем, кто этого не заслуживает._

            - Ты выяснил всю эту херню, пока разговаривал со мной в чертовом сне? – говорит Дэрил, ежась от смущения и еще больше расстраиваясь, что они перешли от разговоров с Аароном обратно к молчанию, благодаря которому Аарон увидел то, о чем он, черт возьми, сейчас пишет.

_Предыстория:_

_Родился в *крайней* нищете в Южных Аппалачи._

            - Это не… я не говорил такого. У нас все было в порядке…

            _Физическое насилие от отца, эмоциональное насилие от старшего брата (осложненное тем, что брат действительно любит его/является единственным источником привязанности)_

            - Эй, - говорит Дэрил, - я не… я не говорил такого о Мерле.

            _Есть брат – член местной мотоциклетной банды. Убит этой бандой, когда они узнают, что он гей, а также проявляет порядочность: не насилует ребенка (возможно, скрытый мотив для убийства, может, как послание брату, а ориентация как оправдание?)_

            И пусть Дэрил не способен питаться, у него нет желудка или тела, он _не_ должен чувствовать тошноту, читая эти слова:

_Возможно, скрытый мотив._

            За тридцать лет смерти Дэрил никогда не рассматривал этот вариант. Он _все еще_ не рассматривает его, он знал Бойда, знал, что принадлежность к педикам – _геям_ , – достаточная для него причина для убийства. Кроме того, Мерл сказал бы, если бы он сделал что-то, за что Бойд захотел бы оставить ему послание.

_Возможно, скрытый мотив._

            Аарон еще не закончил, он хмурится, глядя на блокнот, снова щелкает кнопкой ручки. После затянувшейся паузы он зачеркивает слово «убийство» в графе «предыстория», и выводит слово «нападение» над ним. В конце он пишет:

_Чудом выживает после нападения. Уходит от своего брата/банды, заводит друзей, людей, которые его ценят. Влюбляется в хорошего человека (взаимно) и обретает счастье._

            Аарон подчеркивает и обводит кружком «обретает счастье». Он еще секунду смотрит на блокнот, прежде чем поднимается с кровати и спускается по лестнице.

            Дэрил несколько минут читает и перечитывает страничку блокнота Аарона, прежде чем ему удается собраться с силами, чтобы спуститься вниз и посмотреть, чем заняты Аарон и Пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * один из крупнейших в мире мотоклубов  
> ** Dick supreme  
> Dickius maximus - Максимус (ок. 335 — 27 августа 388) — император-узурпатор Запада Римской империи в 383—388 годах.  
> Dickland uber alles - вольная интерпретация строк "Песни немцев" - "Германия превыше всего", отражающих политику Третьего Рейха.  
> *** Мой дом – это твой дом (исп.)


	6. I'll Go From Your Grave // Я уйду от твоей могилы

            Сидя за кухонным столом, Аарон наблюдает за тем, как Пол, собрав свои длинные волосы в пучок и закатав рукава, нарезает овощи на разделочной доске. Перед ним уже есть две горки из красного перца и лука; и почти вся поверхность кухонного стола усыпана ингредиентами – Дэрил замечает одну миску с тертым сыром, другую – с черной фасолью, кастрюльку, наполненную чем-то похожим на жареную свинину или курицу. Перед Аароном стоит недоеденный омлет, приготовленный из некоторых этих ингредиентов.

            - Планируете собрать компанию? – бормочет Дэрил, усаживаясь на кухонную стойку и поглядывая на мужчин.

            - Я не лучший шеф-повар в мире, но, пожалуйста, не говори Розите о моей несчастной попытке воссоздать мексиканскую приправу, - говорит Пол, - но эти буррито тебе пригодятся. Храни в морозилке, разогревай в микроволновке пять минут. Проще простого, к тому же дешевле и полезнее, чем мусор из отдела полуфабрикатов, - продолжает Пол. Дэрил наблюдает за тем, как он заканчивает нарезать овощи и приступает к приготовлению буррито, выкладывая на лист фольги лепешку и наполняя ее ингредиентами.

            - Спасибо, - говорит Аарон, - дай мне минуту выпить кофе, и я тебе помогу.

            - Нет, пей свой кофе, пока я не буду уверен, что у тебя нет похмелья и ты не испортишь все мои старания, блеванув на них, - говорит Пол с легкой улыбкой.

            Усталый и помятый, с растрепанными кудрями и заросшей бородой, Аарон улыбается в ответ. Дэрилу все равно кажется, что сейчас он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем когда только приехал.

            - Я не… я устал, но не чувствую похмелья. Наверное, проспал самое худшее.

            - Я поднимался проверить тебя несколько раз, и ты спал как убитый.

            - Мертвецы не спят, они отключаются, - бормочет Аарон. Пол поднимает брови, но ничего не отвечает на фразу, кажущуюся ему бессмысленным комментарием, - что бы это ни было, оно сработало. Мне снилось….

            - Хорошее, плохое?

            - Странное, - говорит Аарон, - но..., - он улыбается нежной улыбкой, и Дэрил не может поверить, что это из-за _него_ , - сны были хорошими, - он поворачивает голову и смотрит в панорамное окно, откуда открывается вид на долину.

            Пол замирает, прекращая готовить, и некоторое время изучает профиль Аарона с мягкой и нежной улыбкой, прежде чем возвращается к своему занятию.

            - Иисус, - говорит Аарон, не отводя взгляда от окон, - могу я задать тебе вопрос, чтобы ты не подумал, что я выжил из ума?

            - Не после того, как ты это сказал, - говорит он, - я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю. Но это нормально, что время от времени у тебя съезжает крыша, все не так плохо, пока ты способен вернуть ее на место.

            Аарон отворачивается от окна и кидает на Пола _взгляд_ , получая в ответ вежливую улыбку. Аарон фыркает и вертит в руках кружку с кофе:

            - Ты… ты веришь в призраков?

            Дэрил ожидал не такую реакцию Пола. Вежливая улыбка сползает с его лица, он замирает и упирается ладонями в столешницу:

            - Почему ты спрашиваешь?

            - Просто любопытно, - уклончиво отвечает Аарон.

            - В зависимости от того, что ты подразумеваешь под словом «призрак», Аарон. Что _такое_ призрак? Воспоминание? Понятие?

            - Я имею в виду _привидений,_ \- раздраженно говорит Аарон, - души умерших людей, которые посещают тебя, выбираясь из могил.

            - А, в таком виде. Нет, - мягко отвечает он, - прости. Я думаю, что когда ты умираешь, ты исчезаешь навсегда. Либо эта жизнь – все, что у тебя есть, либо существует другой мир, откуда не выбраться. Все остальное – это проекция или…, - его губы кривятся, - что сказал Скрудж?* «непереваренный кусок говядины, непрожаренная картофелина… не из царства духов, а из духовки».

            - Охуенное _тебе_ спасибо, - бурчит Дэрил.

             Аарон опускает подбородок и продолжает возиться с кофе. Его голос звучит невыносимо грустно:

            - Наверное, ты прав.

            На каменном лице Пола мелькает тень эмоций:

            - Прости. Но это только мое личное мнение. Еще я думаю, что нет разницы, являются ли они духами или игрой воображения. Призраки – одна из вещей, которые настолько реальны, насколько тебе это необходимо.

            Аарон сжимает челюсти:

            - А для меня звучит как большая разница. Кто-то умер, и, если ты видишь или разговариваешь с ним – это или _они_ на самом деле, или ты сходишь с ума. _Проекция._

            - С тобой… с тобой говорил Эрик?

            Кажется, вопрос только злит Аарона:

            - Забей. Это не то, что ты думаешь, и если ты начнешь считать, что я свихнулся, ты никогда не вернешься домой, к своей жизни, - он демонстративно отводит взгляд от Пола обратно на панорамное окно.

            На лице Пола вновь промелькнули эмоции, и Дэрилу кажется, что он увидел отражение той вчерашней боли, когда Аарон приставал к нему.

            - Эй, мудакус максимус, - говорит он, - ты _только что_ ссал и ныл мне о том, что жалеешь, что так с ним разговаривал.

            Пол рассматривает профиль Аарона, не двигаясь и улыбаясь спокойной и мягкой улыбкой. Дэрил опускает глаза вниз и замечает, что сжал столешницу так сильно, что его костяшки пальцев побелели. Пол медленно выдыхает и говорит:

            - Окей. Я расскажу тебе одну вещь, и это то, о чем я очень, очень и _очень_ не люблю говорить. Ни с кем. Единственный человек, который об этом знает – мой психотерапевт, я никогда не обсуждал это даже Мэгги.

            Аарон поворачивается к нему, нахмурив брови:

            - Ты ходишь к психотерапевту?

            Пол закатывает глаза:

            - Конечно хожу, уже много лет. А как ты думал я смог поймать дзен? Ты должен помнить, каким я был в колледже.

            Аарон вздрагивает:

            - Прости…

            - Нет, это ты прости, - говорит Пол, - я тебя простил, я уже говорил. Легко забыть о том, что не брошено тебе в лицо.

            - Пол…

            Он не дает Аарону договорить, обрывая на полуслове:

            - Ты должен всерьез подумать о том, чтобы найти своего психотерапевта. Посмотрим, смогу ли я тебя направить. В любом случае, как я уже говорил. Я не люблю говорить об этом, поэтому буду признателен, если после нашего разговора мы больше не будем это обсуждать.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Аарон, - обещаю.

            Пол вновь медленно выдыхает:

            - Мой брат Джон приходил ко мне после несчастного случая. То есть, я знал, что он мертв, я видел его тело на похоронах, - он опускает взгляд на свои прижатые к столу ладони, - но я мог _видеть_ его, говорить с ним. Я отчетливо помню это, он не выглядел как призрак, он выглядел как _Джон._ Не по ночам во сне, а… где угодно. Пока однажды, - Пол щелкает пальцами, - я не перестал его видеть. Он просто исчез. На этот раз навсегда.

            На лице Аарона, сверлящего Пола взглядом, отражается множество эмоций, которые Дэрил не может разобрать. Через мгновение, когда Пол собирается с мыслями, он продолжает:

            - Мне было десять – слишком мало лет, чтобы понять, что люди просто… уходят. Особенно Джон; я не мог смотреть в зеркало, не видя его, пока не стал старше и мое лицо не начало меняться. Наверное, поэтому я перестал его видеть. Через некоторое время я осознал, что его на самом деле не было, я просто проецировал свои желания его увидеть и услышать. Воображал, потому что все еще нуждался в нем.

            Аарон выдерживает долгую паузу, прежде чем прочищает горло и спрашивает:

            - Как? Я имею в виду, ты был ребенком. Почему ты не думал, что он… не знаю, перешел в другой мир?

            - Джон бы не ушел, не попрощавшись со мной, - со звенящей в голосе убежденностью говорит Пол.

            - А если он не смог?

            Пол криво усмехается:

            - Мы играем в адвоката дьявола или ты пытаешься убедить меня в том, что я действительно видел призрака своего мертвого брата? _Ты_ сам веришь в призраков?

            - Нет, я не… я пытаюсь понять, почему ты в этом так уверен.

            - Ну, годы личной терапии. На две головы это более целесообразно. Бритва Оккама**. Травмированный ребенок воображает своего брата, вернувшегося присматривать за ним. Вот, что он мне говорил – он присматривал за «младшим братишкой». На самом деле, то, что делал призрак, было так в стиле _Джона_ , - удивленно засмеявшись, произносит Пол, - даже смерть не могла остановить его от того, чтобы командовать мной, он ведь на целых семь минут старше.

            Аарон молчит достаточно продолжительное время. Наконец, он говорит:

            - Мне кажется, я впервые так много услышал от тебя о твоем брате. То есть, долгое время я вообще как-то считал, что ты единственный ребенок в семье. Думал, что ты потерял только родителей.

            - Ну, - говорит Пол, - родители – это другое, знаешь. Это ужасно и страшно, когда ты ребенок, но у меня были _обстоятельства_ для этого. В скольких детских книжках герои-сироты? Родители старше нас, и мы немного подготовлены к этому. Но не к уходу наших братьев и сестер... или... супругов. Ты не задумываешься о том, что переживешь их, пока не станешь старше. Они оставляют в твоем сердце огромные дыры. И о них сложнее говорить.

            Аарон отворачивается:

            - Да… я понимаю.

            - Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не понимал, - шепчет Пол.

            - Мы двое, - говорит Аарон, вытирая глаза.

            - Трое, - говорит Дэрил. От истории Пола у него закололо сердце; если бы он мог покинуть этот уголок леса, то, несмотря на всю херню Мерла – мудачество, которое Аарон ошибочно называл _эмоциональным насилием_ , что бы это нахуй ни значило, – он отправился бы проведать своего брата. Он почти уверен, что Мерл уже мертв, с ним разделалась старость или обещание, что Бойд заплатит. Дэрил знает, что призрак Мерла не нашел дорогу в лес Дэрила только потому, что по какой-то причине это невозможно.

            Пол ждет некоторое время, прежде чем раздраженно фыркает:

            - Хорошо. Вот поэтому я не люблю делиться с людьми своей трагичной сиротской предысторией, ведь иногда переживаю, что это выглядит как сцена из фильма _«Челюсти»,_ где они сравнивают шрамы: «А у меня есть шрам! У меня есть шрам!»

            Аарон растерянно смотрит на него, и Пол спешит продолжить:

            - Прости, я просто… я собирался назвать другую причину, почему мне так трудно говорить о нем – то, что ты не сможешь понять, - Пол закусывает губу и вновь опускает ладони на стол, - еще… видеть того, кого ты любишь, мертвым… _ужасно._ Но в моем случае это было еще и видеть, как _именно_ _я_ _буду_ выглядеть мертвым; и долгое время я считал, что произошла ошибка и вместе него должен был умереть я, - Пол опускает взгляд, поднимает руку со стола и бессознательно касается пальцами груди, чуть ниже и правее сердца. - Был убежден, что умру сам, когда вселенная осознает ошибку. Терапия помогла мне справиться с этим, но не так хорошо, как Джон, сказавший мне, каким я был идиотом, надумав себе всякого. Один из множества способов, которыми он помог мне пережить первый год, поэтому я решил, что неважно, что его «на самом деле» не было. Я не считаю, что ты сходишь с ума, если все еще видишь Эрика или говоришь с ним, до тех пор, пока это помогает тебе. Если ты думаешь, что он здесь, значит, так оно и есть, - Пол выжидает паузу, - для протокола – тема закрыта, - через несколько минут Пол возвращается к буррито. Повисшая тишина лишь изредка прерывается шелестом фольги, пока Аарон обдумывает услышанное.

            - _По-моему_ , все это чушь собачья, - произносит Дэрил дрожащим голосом, - да что ты вообще знаешь? Призрачное дерьмо сбивает с толку, даже когда ты взрослый мужик… а мелкий пацан, блять, кто знает? – эта мысль огорчает Дэрила и заставляет чувствовать себя беспомощным. Он не может не думать, как страшно было до того, как Мерл обозначил его могилу, и о том, что есть и другие, такие же, как его, в диких местах по всему миру, за исключением маленьких костей. Дэрил надеется, что это _дерьмо_ не случается с маленькими гребаными детьми.

            Аарон задумчиво произносит:

            - Спасибо, что доверяешь мне настолько, что решил поделиться, - он громко сглатывает, - когда ты сказал, что тема закрыта, ты имел в виду призраков в целом или только своего брата?

            - Последнее, - отвечает Пол, - о твоих призраках мы можем говорить сколько угодно.

            Аарон снова поворачивается к окну:

            - А что если призрак, которого ты видишь… это не тот, кого ты знаешь? А кто-то совершенно незнакомый?

            - Что ты имеешь в виду? Мрачные фигуры, проплывающие мимо по ночам? Шары?

            Дэрил думает, что Аарон продолжит мямлить и увиливать, но он решает сказать прямо:

            - Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон… он начался в комнате общежития…  первой, которую я делил с Эриком, ты знаешь, в Отис Холл. 

            - Это было до явления Христа народу, - говорит Пол, - но я знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

            - О да, - говорит Аарон, - должно быть… это было за год до того, как ты появился, в любом случае…

            Он сидит и рассказывает Полу все о своей встрече с Дэрилом; читать заметки Аарона о себе было тяжело, но это ничто, по сравнению с происходящим сейчас. Дэрил подумывает вернуться к своей могиле и ненадолго спрятаться. Дерьмо, может, просто провалиться под землю к своим костям, если он не может отключиться. По словам Аарона, Дэрил несомненно «великолепный слушатель» и «очень проницательный», и, что хуже всего, «настоящий сексуальный тип байкера». Аарон не рассказывает всего, о чем они говорили, опуская некоторые детали жизни Дэрила и отвратительные вещи, которые теперь о нем знает.

            Когда Аарон закончил, Пол прижимается к столу и складывает руки на груди, взвешивая услышанное:

            - Хорошо, два вопроса. Первый: почему ты думаешь, что это был настоящий призрак, а не сон? И второй: призрак Дэрил из сна – звучит как мой тип. Если он настоящий, как думаешь, он навестит меня?

            - А поебаться тебе _не завернуть_? – рявкает Дэрил, и его щеки вспыхивают. Когда Пол стоит в такой позе, Дэрил может разглядеть напрягшиеся мышцы его плеч во всей красе, сбивающие его с толку. Аарон привлекательный, и он _Аарон_ , а этот парень… блять, если этот парень зашел бы в бар, Дэрил бы подрался с ним через тридцать секунд, потому что не смог бы справиться с собой. Мысль о том, что он хочет, чтобы такой парень, как _Дэрил_ «навестил его»… - Нахуй, блять, сходи, - бормочет он.

            Аарон смеется:

            - Не знаю насчет второго вопроса. Спрошу, когда он вернется.

            - Не, не стоит, - говорит Пол, - исходя из того, что ты рассказал, он влюбился в _тебя_ по уши. Наверное, хочет, чтобы я убрался.

            - Я _не…_ , - перепугано говорит Дэрил, - _влюбился,_ то есть. Я _начинаю_ хотеть, чтобы ты убрался отсюда. Каждый раз, когда я начинаю думать, что ты не такой уж плохой, ты выкидываешь какую-то хрень.

            - А первый вопрос, - щеки Аарона слегка порозовели, - я просто… я _никогда_ не видел его прежде. Но я могу так _четко_ его представить. Такого никогда со мной не случалось. Я когда-то читал, что все люди, кого ты видишь во сне, это те, кого ты встретил в реальной жизни, или смесь черт этих людей. Мне также никогда не снилось, чтобы я просто разговаривал с кем-то без того, чтобы… я не знаю, обычно их лица тают, или моя воспитательница из детского сада появляется, чтобы заставить меня есть яблочное пюре. Случались всякие странные вещи, вроде той, где моя кухня стоит посреди леса, но это было… - он смущенно улыбается, - совсем как сейчас. – Аарон хмурится, - я не верю в призраков. Как и ты, я считаю, что люди уходят. Но я проснулся уверенным, что это действительно произошло и он был настоящим человеком.

            - Что ж, - говорит Пол, - тогда мой вывод тот же. Если ты думаешь, что он настоящий, так и есть, если разговор с ним тебе помогает, то продолжай. Воплоти это в жизнь.

            - Он разрешил мне написать о нем, - говорит Аарон, скромно улыбаясь.

            - Ну, может, он – голос твоего подсознания, присланный помочь с твоим писательским блоком. Или, может быть, он настоящий сексуальный, угрюмый призрак, влюбленный в тебя, который хочет быть рядом. Бля, я не знаю. Я знаю, что _я_ думаю, и также знаю, что это неважно, - Пол колеблется, - Хорошо. Но мне нужно тебя предостеречь: если ты начнешь общаться с ним, _не прекращай_ общаться с нами. Ты не… если тебе нужно побыть здесь в одиночестве подольше… просто держи нас в курсе, ладно? Мы скучаем по тебе в Атланте. Не как по групповому терапевту. По крайней мере, подключи Интернет и пости что-нибудь в Фейсбук, чтобы мы знали, что ты не откинулся где-то в лесу.

            Аарон кивает и опускает взгляд на свои руки:

            - Я позвоню всем. Не… не сегодня, но… просто, чтобы они знали, что я сожалею о своем отъезде, - он иронически приподнимает бровь, - могу я спросить, какова твоя оценка ситуации? Как… я прошел проверку? И что ты им расскажешь?

            Пол не улыбается, но в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, а сами глаза сверкают. В этом освещении они кажутся Дэрилу зелеными, хотя минуту назад были голубыми. Что-то среднее, или ни то и ни другое.

            - Я собираюсь сказать, что у бедного Аарона наконец-то случился срыв, который произошел бы у любого нормального человека несколько месяцев назад, и ему нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Но время – то, что ему действительно нужно. Время и пространство, с периодическими проверками от нас, чтобы убедиться, что он самостоятельно питается. Плюс, здесь сексуальные призраки, которые присматривают за ним.

            - Серьезно, иди нахуй, - бурчит Дэрил.

*******************************

            Последнее, что Пол делает в этот день – вытаскивает запрятанную коробку с новым телевизором из комнаты отдыха. Его и коробку с надписью «Blu-ray» доставили вместе с мебелью несколько месяцев назад.

            - У меня еще нет кабельного, - говорит Аарон, помогая Полу вытащить телевизор.  Как и любая гребаная технология из будущего он не выглядит настоящим – он огромный, _плоский_ и достаточно легкий, чтобы они смогли установить его над камином. Когда они это делают, Пол смотрит вниз, на фото Эрика, и его глаза непроницаемы. Шифр.

            - К счастью, я все предусмотрел, - отвечает Пол, роясь в своем рюкзаке, - сегодня сочельник, и я собирался посмотреть _«Эльфа»_ и _«Рождественскую сказку Маппетов»_. Это буквально единственная Рождественская традиция, на которой я настаиваю, так что мне плевать, если ты слишком грустный и задумчивый для праздничного веселья. Спустись вниз или надень наушники.

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон с загоревшимися глазами, - я… посмотрю с тобой. Если тебя не смутит, что иногда я плачу. У нас… у нас были бы проблемы, если бы ты принес _«Рождественскую историю»_ или _«Рождественский шумовой оркестр Эммета Оттера»***._ Это любимые фильмы Эрика, - он хмурится, - Я не… я даже не знал, что этот день сегодня. Разве ты… не пропустишь Рождество семейства Грин?

            - Нет, думаю, я уеду утром. Должен успеть к ужину. Если это не полный дом с вторжением Ри, сомневаюсь, что меня хватятся.

            - Мама и Папа Ри приедут на ферму?

            - Они уже там, - говорит Пол с улыбкой, - Мэгги звонила утром, пока ты спал. Она была в ужасе, потому что это первый раз со свадьбы, когда родственники проводят время вместе.

            - Они все еще… - Аарон колеблется, - между ними все еще напряженка?

            - _Хуже._ Папа Ри и Хершел, по-видимому, теперь лучшие друзья, несмотря на языковые барьеры. Они преследуют Гленна, строят из себя _отцов_ и твердят, что его ждет. Бедный парень. О, а Мама Ри будет Мамой Ри для всех, включая Бэт.

            Аарон улыбается теплой, искренней улыбкой:

            - Завтра я позвоню Гленну.

            - Да, ему бы не помешала моральная поддержка от лучшего друга, даже если у лучшего друга в самом разгаре нервный срыв.

            - Я позвоню, - повторяет Аарон, - какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть первым?

**********************

            Пол сидит на одном конце дивана, Аарон – на другом, а Дэрил устроился между ними. Когда они включают тонкий волшебный телевизор, Дэрилу кажется, что он может сосчитать волосы в носу у чувака, настолько картинка четкая и резкая, и он таращится на нее несколько минут. Он почти задается вопросом, существуют ли летающие машины и прочее дерьмо, или они просто не работают в горах.

            Первым они включают _«Эльфа»_ , и Дэрил наклоняется вперед, упершись локтями в колени. Это первый фильм, который он увидел за тридцать лет, и ощущения такие же, как в детстве, когда он впервые поехал с Мерлом в город смотреть _«Красную реку»_ с Джоном Уэйном в главной роли.

            Это чертовски смешной фильм, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые шутки проходят вне понимания Дэрила. Он все еще смеется над реакцией Пола и Аарона – они оба видели этот фильм не один раз, – и иногда цитируют друг другу реплики. Аарон, как узнает Дэрил, умеет великолепно пародировать, и он повторяет _«Ты сидишь на троне лжи!»_ , заставляя Пола разразиться смехом.

            Следующий фильм, очевидно, предназначен для детей, версия « _Рождественской песни»_ , персонажей которой, за исключением нескольких, играют куклы, которых Дэрил к своему удивлению узнает. Он помнит, как видел некоторых по телевизору за несколько лет до своей смерти, и они несильно изменились со временем. Это странно успокаивает. В отличие от _«Эльфа»,_ строчки которого двое мужчин время от времени цитируют, Пол зачитывает наизусть почти весь диалог и поет вместе со всеми, за исключением одной или двух песен. Если бы это был фильм, который Дэрил действительно хотел посмотреть, подобное поведение привело бы его в лютое бешенство, но так это просто кажется ему забавным.

            На моменте, когда двое призраков появляются, чтобы предупредить Эбенезера Скруджа, Пол протягивает руку, прямо через Дэрила, чтобы ткнуть Аарона в бок:

            - Вот и мы. Я люблю Статлера и Уолдорфа, но эта часть убивает меня, _«Не из царства духов, а из духовки. Что за ужасный каламбур!»._

            - Дэрил не предупредил, что завтра ожидается наплыв призраков, - говорит Аарон с легкой улыбкой.

            - Значит, должен быть только он.

***************************

            Пол покидает хижину утром, до того, как просыпается Аарон, несмотря на то, что тот перед сном выразил настойчивое намерение приготовить завтрак в качестве благодарности и довезти Пола до его машины. Он оставляет короткую записку, которую Дэрил читает после его ухода.

            _Аарон,_

_Ты еще спал, а я захотел размять ноги. Позвони Гленну или хотя бы напиши ему. Счастливого Рождества! Иисус любит тебя _;)__

     Дэрил изучает записку несколько долгих минут, в которые чувствует, как Пол приближается к границе зоны его обитания. Когда он покидает пределы досягаемости, это похоже на чувство, как если бы кто-то направил фонарик тебе в глаза, а затем резко выключил, вынуждая несколько секунд моргать, пока зрение не восстановится. 

            Когда Аарон встает и видит записку, его лицо хмурится. Он вздыхает, вновь глядя в окна на заснеженные деревья в долине.

            Пальцы постукивают по записке, и он бормочет:

            - Воплоти это в жизнь…. Хорошо, - он на секунду колеблется, прежде чем сказать, - Эй, Дэрил. Ты здесь?

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил.

            Аарон выдыхает:

            - Это глупо.

            - Нет, не глупо. Я здесь.

            Аарон не реагирует на его слова, он вздыхает и повторяет себе под нос:

            - Воплоти это в жизнь, - затем громче, - окей, если ты здесь… могу я немного поговорить о своей книге? У меня проблемы с тем, как ее начать.

            - Ты можешь говорить со мной о чем угодно. Впрочем, я не был большим любителем чтения. Даже если бы ты мог меня слышать, не думаю, что я хороший помощник.

            - Раньше я подхватывал идеи у Эрика. Он был хорош в этом, умел вернуть меня в историю, когда я уходил слишком глубоко в исследовании кроличьих нор****.

            - Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - шепчет Дэрил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Рождественская песнь в прозе. Чарльз Диккенс  
> ** Методологический принцип, гласящий: «если все объяснения явления равны, то самое простое объяснение будет самым верным» (один из вариантов)  
> *** Emmett Otter’s Jug-Band Christmas  
> **** Research rabbit holes - метафора писательского исследования, взявшая название из книги «Алиса в Стране чудес». Понятие описывает увлекательный (иногда в отрицательном смысле) процесс исследования и поиска информации для работы. Некоторые считают, что «исследование кроличьих нор» важны, они помогают начать писать и отыскать важную для себя информацию при условии незнания, куда тебя заведет очередное исследование. Писателей призывают активно избегать этого из-за излишнего увлечения и пустой траты времени. Все исследования важны, но в меру. В русском языке и теории литературы такого понятия не существует. (прим. пер.)


	7. For Twelve-Month and One Day // На двенадцать месяцев и один день

            Проверка Пола и разговор не до конца _исцелили_ Аарона. В течение следующих нескольких недель у него еще случаются дни, когда он начинает пить до полудня или забивает косяк и передергивает на видео с названием _«Я обкончаю твое милое личико»._ Но, после Рождества, у него также есть дни, когда он пишет без устали. Дэрил не считает, что _это_ его заслуга, ведь он всего лишь слушал, как Аарон болтал о своей истории и проблемных деталях сюжета. Дэрил почти уверен, что Аарон на самом деле не верит в его существование – не всерьез, - Дэрил думает, что виноваты убеждения Иисуса в _«проецировании»_ своих желаний. И все же Аарон разговаривает с ним, а Дэрилу нравится его слушать. Он несколько раз пытается наладить с Аароном контакт – включить и выключить свет, но правда в том, что подобную херню сложно сотворить, когда Дэрил не сгорает от злости или не хочет доебаться до кого-то ради собственного развлечения. Для этого необходима злонамеренность, а это чувство трудно вызвать в присутствии Аарона. Но и простые разговоры ему приятны, даже если они исходят только от одной из сторон.

            Первое время Аарон пишет очень медленно. В Рождество, после ухода Пола, Аарон тратит целый час на написание и редактирование единственного гребанного абзаца, и когда Дэрил уже готов сойти с ума, он закрывает компьютер, отправляется на кухню и разогревает один из приготовленных Полом буррито, а затем вытаскивает свой гладкий волшебный телефон. Он держит его прямо перед собой, а не у уха, нажимая на экран, и Дэрил слышит гудки.

            Еще одно изменение в образе жизни Аарона – он начинает звонить своим друзьям. В тот первый день из телефона слышатся долгие гудки, и когда он уже готов сбросить вызов, Дэрил слышит голос молодого человека:

            - Да? Аарон?

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Привет, Гленн, - его голос звучит немного неловко, - подумал, что неплохо было бы позвонить тебе и спросить, вдруг ты хочешь сбежать в горы и разделить со мной нервный срыв. Я так понимаю, твой отец и Хершел теперь лучшие друзья.

            На другом конце провода Гленн выдыхает и нарочито будничным тоном говорит:

            - Да, это ужасно. Я застал их за распитием кофе на ферме, и отец без тени иронии сказал «такую страну просрали!», а Хершел торжественно кивнул ему в знак согласия.

            - Помни, Гленн, - говорит Аарон, - ты смотришь на свое будущее.

            - Я знаю; уверен, я стану чем-то вроде Франкен-папы, слепленного из кусков Папы Ри и Папы Грин, - на заднем фоне слышны приглушенные голоса, и Гленн просит Аарона подождать секунду, - Аарон? – говорит Гленн с многострадальным вздохом, - моя мама хочет поговорить с тобой.

            - Конечно же хочет, - довольно отзывается Аарон.

            Через несколько секунд Дэрил слышит из трубки голос пожилой женщины:

            - Аарон? – говорит она, а затем произносит вереницу слогов, которые Дэрил не может разобрать. Ему кажется, что он слышит имя «Эрик», но он не уверен. Что бы она ни говорила, Аарон моргает, и его глаза начинают блестеть от слез. Аарон внимательно слушает, прежде чем ответить на том же языке, хотя говорит он медленней, чем она, в какой-то момент он запинается, щиплет себя за нос и щелкает пальцами, прежде чем подбирает слово. Блять, Дэрил вспомнил, что Аарон с семьей проживал в Корее и отчасти поэтому подружился с Гленном, но он не представлял, что Аарон может болтать с людьми на другом языке. Ему не верится, что _этот_ парень мог охарактеризовать _Дэрила_ как «очень умного».

            - Твоя мама просила передать, что хотела бы, чтобы ты был похож на меня, - говорит Аарон, когда возвращается Гленн.

            - Ха-ха. Твой корейский и вполовину не так хорош, как тебе кажется. Она просто очарована чертовски высоким иностранцем, пытающимся говорить как нормальные люди.

            - Не завидуй, что Мама Ри любит меня больше, чем тебя, и мечтает, чтобы я был ее сыном, - говорит Аарон, и его глаза снова заблестели, - она, ох, она просто хотела проверить меня. Снова извинялась, что не смогла присутствовать на похоронах.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Гленн, - мы беспокоились о тебе, чувак. Хорошо, что ты позвонил.

            - Я знаю, - говорит Аарон, быстро моргая, - я… ох, мне жаль, что я так свалил. Я заглажу свою вину, - он пытается придать голосу легкость и беззаботность, - буду бесплатной нянькой на все время, которое проведу в городе.

            - Я не уверен, что смогу доверить тебе нашу Картошечку, - говорит Гленн, - я помню, каким ты был неуклюжим. Сколько опрокинул стаканов пива и как спотыкался не меньше пяти раз по дороге в класс.

            - Я не собираюсь нянчиться с ним _лично_. Я же теперь богат. Найму кого-нибудь.

            - Все время забываю, что ты богач, - говорит Гленн, - из всех наших одноклассников, ты – последний, кому бы я мог предречь такое будущее.

            - Жизнь – странная штука, - говорит Аарон.

            - Да, - соглашается Гленн, - это хорошо и плохо. Аарон? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой искренне, как бро с бро. Я… я знаю, что я был занят, и мне жаль, что я не заметил, что с тобой на самом деле было не все в порядке.

            - Нет! – выпаливает Аарон, - Боже, нет, пожалуйста… Мэгги и Картошечка важнее всего, я бы почувствовал себя…, - его голос начинает дрожать, - черт, я и так чувствую себя достаточно отвратительно из-за того, что выдернул сюда Иисуса. Он уже приехал к вам? Поблагодаришь его за меня еще раз? Он сбежал сегодня утром, и я не успел.

            - Он еще не приехал, - голос Гленна звучит так, словно его самого немного трясет. Он откашливается, переходя на шутливый тон, - я думаю, он прячется от Хершела. Как _трус_.

            - О, нет, - говорит Аарон, - что на этот раз?

            - Ну, с тех пор, как Хешрел наконец уложил в голове, кто такой гей, он все время заводит с Иисусом отеческие разговоры на тему «тебе нужно найти хорошего парня и остепениться». Почему-то в последнее время он особенно наседает.

            Аарон рассмеялся:

            - Бедный Иисус. Неудивительно, почему он прячется.

            - Иисус говорит, что молится каждую ночь, чтобы гей-браки никогда не были узаконены, иначе станет еще хуже.

            Аарон хохотнул:

            - Я повторю: теперь мы все знаем, каким ты будешь в старости, - он сглатывает, - хорошо, тогда теперь моя очередь быть серьезным. Как брат брату: малыш вырастет счастливым. Ты будешь отличным отцом.

            - _Бро,_ \- говорит Гленн.

            - Бро, - отвечает Аарон.

            Когда они заканчивают и вешают трубки, Аарон смотрит в пустоту, не решаясь поделиться своими мыслями с Дэрилом, который в ходе его разговора почувствовал нарастающую печаль, причину которой не может понять. Он почти рад, что Аарон не говорит с ним, ведь ему необходимо время все обдумать. Вчера вечером Аарон немного рассказывал о Хершеле, отце Мэгги, который стал отцом и для большинства членов «GREATMS». Из разговора Аарона с Гленном он делает вывод, что в компашке Хершела любят и уважают, не считая легкого подтрунивания. Он помнит, как Аарон рассказывал, что Хершелу было за сорок лет, когда родилась Мэгги, и от этого он был «немного старомоден».

            _«Мы почти ровесники»,_ \- думает Дэрил, _«ему примерно столько же, сколько Мерлу, может быть, чуть меньше»._

            Человек его возраста, который вырос в мире, похожем на мир Дэрила; который на старости лет, вероятно, в хороших отношениях с дочерью, выходящей замуж за корейца и носящей его ребенка, с приемным сыном-геем, которому советовал осесть с «хорошим парнем». Он помнил, как Аарон сказал, что Дэрил старается не быть невежественным и это имеет значение. Он думает, что если бы Уилл Диксон знал о его «странности», он бы закопал Дэрила собственными руками. Он думает о Дикарях, об их делишках, об их разговорах, суть которых сводилась к тому, что каждый, кто отличается от белого человека, хуже, чем грязь.

            Кроме Хершела он думает о том, как… _легко_ общался этот парень Гленн с Аароном. Он, конечно же, помнит, как Аарон рассказывал, что Гленн был одним из его лучших друзей, просто ему в голову не приходило, что парень _натурал._ Жена и будущий ребенок, и он не имел ничего против и не беспокоился относительно – как он это называл, – гомосексуализма.

            Он надеется, что этот парень Гленн однажды навестит Аарона, Дэрил хотел бы с ним познакомиться. Так сказать.

************************************

            - Блять, чувак, - говорит Дэрил, - ну что с тобой опять?

            На прошлой неделе Аарон постоянно писал, его пальцы настолько быстро печатали слова, что Дэрил едва успевал читать. Он слишком увлекся рассказом и не заметил, что Аарон остановился и смотрит на курсор. Человек по имени Ниган только что взял топор из поленницы семьи Эверетт и замер, наслаждаясь его тяжестью в руках. Еще в Рождество, когда Аарон рассказал немного сюжета этой истории, Дэрил был настроен скептически к тому, что когда-то хотел прочитать, но теперь он подсел. Тогда Аарон поделился с Дэрилом историей о Кровавом Закланье Топором и о том, почему хотел написать об этом.

            - Я узнал об этом инциденте, когда мы навещали родителей Эрика, - рассказывал Аарон Дэрилу, - он родом из тех мест, отсюда всего в тридцати милях севернее, в Теннесси. Это была местная легенда, наполненная вымыслом поверх фактов, - Аарон иронически улыбнулся, - а также много историй о призраках. Вся семья была убита топором, один парень проскользнул ночью в дом, размозжил им головы тупой стороной и ушел. Подозреваемого арестовали, но, если прочитать судебные документы, становится _очевидно_ , что тот был просто местным чудаком, на которого повесили убийство. Дело в том, что юго-восточнее совершалась _серия_ преступлений с похожим почерком, и достаточно много историков сошлись во мнении, что орудовал один человек. А затем он просто… остановился. И все.

            - В одной семье, - продолжал Аарон, листая страницы своих заметок, - не доставало человека. Обнаружили все тела, кроме одного. Маленькая девочка, о ней трудно найти записи, некоторые историки предполагают, что это была ошибка… но все равно. Остаются два вопроса: кто был тот парень, и что случилось с этой девочкой?

            - Не знаю, захочется ли мне читать о поехавшем убийце, вырезающем целые семьи и дубасящим по голове маленьких детей, - бормотал Дэрил, - статьи, которые ты читал, были ужасны.

            - Это тяжелая история для того, чтобы ее рассказывать, - задумчиво говорил Аарон, - это некрасиво. И нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не эксплуатировать или не наслаждаться людскими страданиями, понимаешь? Моя идея состоит в том, чтобы эта девочка, Клементина, так ее зовут, сбежала из-за чувства вины или страха. По какой-то причине ее не было там, или она убежала, увидев этого человека. Она выкарабкалась, но позже, сама того не зная, несколько раз пересекается с этим человеком. Школа выживания, так сказать. С противопоставлением их историй.           

            - А она его прикончит? – спросил Дэрил, - это было бы охуенно.

            - Я не хочу использовать клише, где она выслеживает его и убивает из мести…

            - Ну, простите _меня,_ любопытного тупого деревенщину.

            - … я хочу рассказать о том, что жизнь продолжается, даже если случилось что-то ужасное. Как даже самый злой сукин сын на планете не может сравниться с кем-то _хорошим._ Эрик говорил, что, даже несмотря на то, что мне нравится писать об ужасных вещах, происходящих с хорошими людьми, я _такой_ понторез.

            - Я не понимаю, что он имел в виду, - бурчал Дэрил, - но с точки зрения человека, которому разбили голову, я _могу_ не согласиться с твоим общим выводом. Это не веселый опыт.

            - Блять, - бормотал Аарон, - я выгляжу глупо, разговаривая о таких вещах с тем, кого убили. Как это называется? Наглядный пример? – Аарон запустил ладонь в свои кудри, - Я вообще чувствую себя идиотом, разговаривая с тобой. Неважно, что Иисус говорил о «воплощении тебя в жизнь».

            - Он выглядит смышленым, - согласился Дэрил, - но он несет херню, когда дело доходит до этого.

            Сейчас Аарон был на том моменте, когда Ниган приходит к семье Клем, и хотя Дэрил _знает_ , что с ней ничего не случится – она в безопасности в своем домике на дереве, - он все равно хочет, чтобы Аарон прописал эту ебаную вещь, чтобы он мог быть уверен наверняка. Первая глава книги была посвящена первому убийству, и Аарон написал ее с такими ужасающими подробностями, что Дэрил уставился на него в недоумении – милый, приятный, _добрый_ Аарон, - как он смог сотворить это дерьмо? Аарон чередует главы о Нигане и Клементине, и, ебись оно, если Дэрил никак не привязался к ней и не грыз ноготь большого пальца с момента появления Нигана.

            - Да ла-а-адно, чувак, - бормочет Дэрил, когда Аарон жмет «сохранить» и закрывает документ. Он кликает на маленький значок лисы, свернувшейся вокруг планеты, и запускает Интернет.

            Всратый-Интернет. Еще одна херня, которая все еще взрывает гребаный мозг Дэрила, после того, как Аарон его подключил. Там есть буквально _все_. Аарону достаточно написать несколько слов, и Интернет выдаст ему статьи, фотографии и видео. Выглядит как нечто бесконечное, и Дэрилу хочется выяснить, как манипулировать вещами, чтобы попытаться играть с ним самостоятельно. С этой штукой легко увлечься, даже привыкшему к этому Аарону, и Дэрил думает, что его самый полезный вклад в писательство друга – после того, как он справился с отвисшей от удивления челюстью, - разъебывание связи. Он делает это машинально, когда Аарон ищет новые порно-видео, и избирательно, когда он тратит слишком много времени на так называемое «исследование кроличьих нор» или спор с людьми в штуке под названием Твиттер. Хотя в последнем случае – реже, потому что это пиздец как развлекает.

            Дэрил ожидает увидеть, что будет на этот раз, и шипит от разочарования, когда Аарон открывает Фейсбук. Эта чертова штука для Дэрила одновременно самая любимая и _ненавистная_ в Интернете. Он никогда не может заставить себя оборвать Интернет, когда Аарон просматривает в нем фотографии и другую чушь. Здесь _тонны_ изображений, у каждого есть своя собственная страница, связанная с другими, и здесь тысячи и тысячи фотографий вообще. На большинстве фотографий Аарона присутствует Эрик, и здесь еще больше видео-клипов.

            Еще одна вещь, которую Аарон все еще делает – смотрит видео с Эриком. Только теперь он не смотрит их намеренно, и плачет только тогда, когда случайно натыкается на них на Фейсбуке.

            Здесь много фотографий друзей Аарона, и Дэрил наконец может узнать, как они выглядят, благодаря удобной системе отметок Фейсбука. Иногда, когда Аарон плакал, глядя на фотографии Эрика, он переключался на фотографии друзей и улыбался.

            Все фотографии собраны в небольшие альбомы на странице Аарона, и… не _любимый_ Дэрилом, но тот, о котором он думает больше всего, альбом озаглавлен  «Атланта Прайд 2008». Аарон прежде объяснял Дэрилу, что это такое, и тот не мог поверить в существование подобной вещи, особенно в Атланте. Пока однажды Аарон не открыл альбом и не начал просматривать фотографии, а Дэрил сидел за его спиной и таращился.

            Он увидел фотографии Саши и Розиты. Саша – очень привлекательная темнокожая девушка с длинной, изящной шеей, большими глазами и огромной копной волос, парящей над плечами. Она одета в кожаную куртку поверх майки с надписью «Atlanta Dyke March*». Розита похожа на мексиканку или что-то вроде того, ее длинные блестящие волосы заплетены в косички и убраны под кепку. У нее пухлые губы, загорелая кожа, и она также красива, как ее подруга. Она одета в ультра-короткие шорты и черный топ, а на плечах, словно накидка, фиолетово-голубо-розовый флаг. Они держатся за руки и позируют с двумя пожилыми женщинами в футболках с надписью «Вместе с 76-ого!».

            Другая фотография, где Аарон улыбается самой идиотской улыбкой, которую когда-либо видел Дэрил, заставляет с недоумением поднять бровь. Его кудри спрятаны под кепкой дальнобойщика с радугой и словами GAY AF по бокам, на нем белый реглан с черными рукавами и надписью радужными буквами _Pass_ _the_ _brick,_ _Marsha!**._ Он тащит смеющегося Эрика на спине. Эрик без рубашки, крепко обнимает Аарона и прижимается щекой к его плечу.

            На следующей фотографии группа людей держит плакаты, надписи на которых Дэрил понимал лучше – «ОДНОПОЛЫЙ СЕКС – ГРЕХ», «ОБРАТИСЬ К ГОСПОДУ ИЛИ СГОРИ», «ИИСУС НЕНАВИДИТ ВАС». Дэрил видит Пола, стоящего на первом плане и облаченного в полноценный костюм Иисуса с терновым венцом на голове. Одна рука вытянута, голова запрокинута назад, а взгляд устремлен в небеса, в подражании бесчисленным иконам, которые Дэрил видел в церкви. В другой руке он держит плакат с надписью _«Я не с этими придурками»_. Аарон останавливается на ней и фыркает от смеха, прежде чем двинуться дальше. На следующем снимке изображена похожая сцена, только на этот раз Пол целуется с большим мускулистым блондином в кожаной сбруе и штанах, демонстрирующих его голую задницу миру. Оба показывают протестующим средний палец. Улыбка Аарона сползает, и его лицо превращается в самую злобную гримасу, которую Дэрил у него когда-либо видел, и он быстро щелкает на следующую фотографию.

            Множество фотографий Аарона с Эриком, затем снимок гетеро пары – действительно красивого азиата, чьими скулами можно резать стекло, с мягкими губами, который держит за руку симпатичную зеленоглазую женщину. И серьезно, Аарон и его друзья что, выращены в какой-то гребаной лаборатории охуенности? Фейсбук подтверждает, что это Мэгги и Гленн. Они оба облачены в футболки с логотипом сердца, переплетенного с треугольником и буквами PFLAG***. Мэгги держит плакат с надписью «ГОРЖУСЬ своим братом-геем».

            Есть также фотографии геев в коже, с крыльями фей, лесбиянок на мотоциклах, при взгляде на которые Мерл бы кончил от зависти, и людей, которых Дэрил не может опознать – мужчины переодетые в женщин или наоборот, группа мужчин и женщин, одетых в униформу, несущие огромный баннер, кричащий «ОТМЕНИТЬ DADT****»

            Так что да, Дэрил _много_ размышляет об этом альбоме. Аарон просмотрел его только один раз, но Дэрил может отчетливо воспроизвести в памяти изображения. Он не может представить, как вообще можно пойти с Прайдом или даже _хотеть_ этого, быть окруженным всеми этими людьми, выставляющими тела напоказ, не может представить все вещи, что когда-либо говорил Мерл о геях и лесбиянках (блять, он хотел бы спросить у Аарона, воспринимаются ли лесбиянки нормально, он думал, что нет, но у Саши была эта футболка), демонстрирующих себя во всей красе. Но. Но… Аарон и его друзья выглядят такими _счастливыми_ , не боящимися высказать свое мнение, и там было так чертовски _много_ народу, лишь горстка придурков пыталась их остановить. Это дает Дэрилу чувство надежды и меланхолии, и он не против взглянуть еще раз, но пока Аарон не пересматривал альбом.

            Сегодня, когда Аарон открывает Фейсбук, первое, что видит Дэрил – сообщение от Тары в верхней части его страницы:

            _«ОН ЗДЕСЬ! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! ХЕРШЕЛ ЭРИК РИ!_ Родился 16 января 2012! Мама и сын молодчины! Отец, дедушка и халби***** не могут перестать плакать, потому что мужчины слабаки».

            Аарон выпрямляется, и на его лице расцветает улыбка. Он начинает шариться и на странице Гленна находит фотографию Мэгги, которая, с раскрасневшимся и сияющим лицом держит розовощекого новорожденного с копной темных волос на макушке. На другой фотографии Гленн, одетый в сетку для волос, больничный халат и маску, держит младенца. Из-за маски видны только его глаза, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Дэрил мог понять, как широко он улыбается.

            Аарон продолжает кликать, улыбаясь все больше и больше, с каждой новой фотографией маленького Хершела в руках у других друзей и членов семьи; некоторых из них Дэрил может узнать, а некоторых – нет. Наконец, он видит фотографию старшего Хершела, старика со снежно-белыми волосами. Он крупный парень, и маленький Хершел выглядит до смешного крошечным в его руках. Еще одна фотография со старшим Хершелом. На ней Пол держит ребенка и улыбается, а старший Хершел положил руку на его плечо, улыбаясь им обоим.

            Когда все фотографии пересмотрены, Аарон открывает свой почтовый ящик и быстро пишет письмо:

            _Привет, Бро_

_Заметил шумиху на Фейсбуке. Малыш невероятно милый, к счастью, он похож на Мэгги. Серьезно, у меня не достаточно слов, чтобы поздравить тебя, но я так за тебя счастлив. Не терпится познакомиться с ним._

_Но я не уверен, когда именно это случится. Мне нужно еще немного времени. Мне придется вымаливать у тебя прощение за это и за все остальное._

            Гленн не отвечает несколько дней, и его ответное сообщение еще короче:

_Бери столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Мы решили оставить ребенка, так что он все равно тебя дождется, не волнуйся. (Прости, что так коротко, но я очень устал)._

*****************************

            Март знаменует годовщину смерти Эрика. По мере приближения этого дня Аарон делает прямо противоположное ожиданиям Дэрила – вместо того, чтобы набухиваться, курить траву или смотреть порно, он впадает в писательское _помешательство_. Вместо привычных вещей – завтрака, короткой прогулки и чтения новостей, – он даже не утруждается одеться, сползая по лестнице прямо в пижамных штанах и усаживаясь за компьютер, не прерывается на обед и встает лишь для похода в туалет. После двух месяцев наблюдения, как Аарон пишет и переписывает, подбирает новое слово или меняет сцену – Дэрил отчетливей осознает, что такое писательское мастерство. По итогу, неделя, предшествующая годовщине смерти Эрика, оказывается не самой продуктивной.

            Аарон не спал ночью накануне, днем выключил компьютер, собрал в корзинку для пикника обед, бутылку шампанского, фотографию с ним и Эриком, и отправился в долину на прогулку.

            Дэрил следует на расстоянии, достаточно близком на случай, если Аарон попадет в беду, и отдаленном, чтобы дать ему и Эрику личное пространство. Аарон прогуливается достаточно долгое время, а возвращается с глазами, в которых лопнули капилляры, и покрасневшим лицом. Он разогревает очередной буррито, приготовленный Полом, на ужин, ковыряет его в тарелке, но почти ничего не ест. Когда вечер перетекает в ночь, Аарон берет телефон, делает глубокий вдох и набирает номер.

            - Аарон, малыш, - говорит женский голос с таким же гнусавым горным акцентом, как у Эрика, - я надеялась, что ты сегодня позвонишь.

            - Привет, Роберта, - говорит Аарон, - я просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.

            - Это был тяжелый день, милый. Я ездила в Атланту с Мисс Пэм навестить Эрика, мы только что вернулись.

            - Прости. Если бы я знал, что ты собираешься приехать, я бы встретил тебя…

            - Все в порядке, - женщина – Роберта – говорит, - я думала, что ты работаешь, да и зачем двум старушкам тебя беспокоить.

            - Ты всегда можешь побеспокоиться обо мне, - говорит Аарон, - Я… ну, здесь есть местечко, куда мы прогуливались, когда учились в школе. Я выбрался на пикник и просто… поговорил с ним немного.

            - Ох, ему бы это понравилось, - говорит Роберта, - милому мальчику всегда больше нравилось бывать на свежем воздухе. Я рада, что ты с ним поговорил, я тоже поговорила. Он слышит нас на небесах.

            - Надеюсь на это, - говорит Аарон.

            - Я _знаю_ это, - говорит Роберта, - он на небесах рядом с Богом и Спасителем, и ему больше не больно. Нам больно, потому что мы скучаем по нему, но мы еще встретимся с ним.

            Аарон неловко мнется, прежде чем сказать:

            - Если кто и заслуживает попасть в рай, так это Эрик.

            - Я встретила твоих друзей на кладбище, - продолжает она после паузы, - того милого китайского мальчика и его симпатичную жену. Ой, нет, прости, он не китаец, а…

            - Кореец, - Аарон говорит таким тоном, будто поправлял ее не один раз и готов сделать это снова.

            - Да! Они не взяли с собой малыша, но показали мне фотографии. Он просто очарователен. Я показала им несколько детских фотографий Эрика.

            Они общаются еще несколько минут, в конце Аарон прощается и говорит, что он рядом, если ей что-нибудь понадобится.

            - Боже, Дэрил. Я охренительно рад, что это закончилось. Я чувствую себя настоящим кретином, потому что хочу попросить его маму заткнуться относительно «лучшего места». Даже если бы я в это верил, я бы предпочел, чтобы он был здесь.

            - Не будь мудаком, думаю, что она чувствует то же самое, - бурчит Дэрил.

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Иногда… это тяжело. Я знаю, она любила Эрика и он любил ее, но она более чем немного расист и гомофоб. Она никогда… ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы прекратить говорить Эрику, что он попадет в Ад, если продолжит со мной встречаться. Сейчас она считает, что он на небесах; не потому что нет ничего плохого в том, что он любил меня, а потому что считает, что Иисус простил его. А я просто его лучший друг, который по нему скучает, - горько роняет Аарон.

            - Лучше, чем сказал бы мой папаша, если бы узнал обо мне.

            - Иногда я просто ненавижу… когда я должен быть _благодарен_ , что она отвечает этому минимуму. Никогда не угрожала отречься от него. Мои родители так сделали, когда узнали обо мне. Я не разговаривал с ними обоими с тех пор, как сообщил о своем намерении поступить в колледж, не отслужив, и объяснил _почему._

            - Да, ты рассказывал об этом, когда мы общались, - бормочет Дэрил, - и что не жалеешь о решении.

            Сначала Дэрилу было трудно поверить, как можно… оборвать кровную связь, без оглядки назад вырезать родню из своей жизни, потому что это шло вразрез с его представлениями о семье. Ты не бросишь своего кровного родственника, каким бы мудаком он ни был.

            До него доносится голос Мерла, стоящего на коленях подле могилы:

_Он был моим братом, даже если и был педиком._

Дэрил опускает глаза на свои ладони, которые сложил и сжимал на коленях. Когда он вновь поднимает взгляд на Аарона, тот нажимает на свой телефон, и Дэрил перемещается, чтобы заглянуть через его плечо. Маленькая иконка конверта сообщает, что у Аарона 9 новых сообщений от разных людей, включая тех, которые волнуют Дэрила больше всего:

            _Сообщение от Саши Уильямс:_

_Думаю о тебе сегодня. Безумно скучаю по вам обоим, «Во все тяжкие» ночи уже не те, когда Эрик не хрипит и не сжимает мою руку каждые пять секунд, пока ты занудствуешь со своей писаниной…_

_Сообщение от Гленна Ри:_

_Просто хотел написать и сказать, как сильно я тебя люблю, бро. О, Мэгги и я столкнулись с Робертой, когда навещали Эрика, она все еще разговаривает очень громко и медленно…._

_Сообщение от Тары Чамблер:_

_Я пытаюсь придумать что-нибудь смешное, потому что знаю, что тебе сегодня не помешает посмеяться. Но я не могу ничего сообразить. Люблю тебя…_

            _Сообщение от Мэгги Ри:_

 _Привет, сладкий. Гленн и я думаем о тебе всякий раз, когда выходим на прогулку с маленьким Хершелом. Я помню, как в половине случаев мы сталкивались с вами, ребята, и отправлялись в «_ _Brickstore» за пивом. Все еще оглядываюсь по сторонам в надежде увидеть вас…_

_Сообщение от Розиты Эспиноза:_

_Вчера просматривала фотографии на Фейсбуке и нашла эту – мы с Эриком на одной из игр по софтболу. Я скучаю по этой милой мордашке так сильно…_

            _Сообщение от Пола Ровиа:_

_Первая годовщина – обычно самая трудная. Дай знать, если тебе потребуются еще буррито. Иисус любит тебя!_

            Каждое сообщение умоляет Аарона позвонить, если ему что-нибудь понадобится, и через минуту Аарон открывает контакты и прокручивает вниз до «И».

            Пол отвечает после второго гудка:

            - Привет, Аарон.

            - Привет, - говорит Аарон, - это я. Прости, надеюсь, я не помешал…           

            - Нет. Просто готовлюсь ко сну. Играю в _Скайрим_.

            - Видеоигры? Мне всегда казалось, что ты занимаешься какой-то странной йогой или медитацией, - говорит Аарон, - портишь репутацию, Иисус.

            - Я занимаюсь йогой по утрам и проебываю медитацию, - отвечает Пол, - рад тебя слышать. Думал о тебе сегодня. Это очевидно.

            - Собирался спросить, как у меня дела?

            - А ты хочешь поговорить о том, как у тебя дела?

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Не особенно. Может быть… да.

            Пол задумчиво хмыкает:

            - Да, я догадываюсь, что у тебя не все гладко. Первая – всегда тяжелая. То есть, каждая из них, но первая – убийственная. Но она почти закончилась.

            - На его день рождения в сентябре было еще хуже, - говорит Аарон, - потому что целый день я думал о том, что сделать и где должен быть. А месяц назад я думал «нужно не забыть купить что-нибудь ко дню рождения Эрика». Но сегодня все было довольно плохо. Я не… я думал сегодня вернуться в Атланту, навестить его могилу. Но вместо этого мы устроили пикник, на Уинслоу Рок.

            - Я думаю, это его порадовало, - говорил Пол.

            - Это странно, - говорит Аарон и кусает большой палец, - я… помнишь, как я рассказывал тебе свой сон о призраке?

            - Конечно я помню Сексуального Призрака Дэрила из Сна, даже несмотря на то, что он не заглянул ко мне. Я думаю, что он – отголосок только одного человека, и этот человек – ты.

            Это бессмысленно, но Дэрил все равно демонстрирует средний палец телефону.

            - Так вот, он сказал, что Эрик не исчез, он может находиться там, где его похоронили, но я думаю, что он ушел, - Аарон фыркает от смеха, - я… когда он сказал это, это меня утешило. Я поверил. Просто думаю о том, какой я лицемер, раз говорил с Робертой, и она утверждала, что он сейчас «на небесах, болтает с Иисусом», - улыбка мелькает на лице Аарона, - Иисусом из Назарета, а не Иисусом из Восточной Атланты.

            Иисус смеется:

            - Полагаю, все мы знаем, что Иисус из Восточной Атланты сможет попасть на небеса, только если взломает ворота рая. В любом случае, я не считаю, что ты лицемер, если доверяешь сексуальному призраку Дэрилу из сна, а не _Роберте_. Он знает все из первых рук.

            - Прекрати называть меня так, ублюдок, - ворчит Дэрил, хотя Иисус не смог бы его услышать, даже если бы находился в той же комнате.

            - Но, как я уже сказал, все скоро закончится, и первая годовщина – самая трудная для большинства людей.

            - Для тебя это было так же? – отвечает Аарон.

            - Да. Но больше с одиннадцатой. Именно тогда я окончательно понял, что прожил без него больше, чем с ним. К этому времени я думал, что самый дерьмовый период я уже пережил, так что не ожидал этого. Когда-нибудь тебя может накрыть нечто подобное, но... то есть, это индивидуально, понимаешь?

            Аарон сглатывает, и его голос становится хриплым:

            - Это… хуево, если я скажу, что рад слышать, что может быть больно даже через десять лет? Сегодня я все еще размышлял о твоих словах, что иногда худшее – это то, что ты можешь двигаться дальше и все начнет становиться лучше, и я… мне стало лучше с тех пор, как я приехал сюда. Я был… я был рад, что сегодня так сильно болело.

            Пол молчит некоторое время:

            - Грусть – это часть процесса, это знак того, как сильно мы кого-то любим. Иногда _должно_ быть больно, - он вновь умолкает, - но это не всегда так, и когда все становится легче, это не значит, что мы стали кого-то меньше любить или перестали скучать по ним. Это тоже часть процесса – идти дальше, - Пол колеблется, - я… я рад слышать, что становится легче.

            - Да, а еще я начал писать снова, - говорит Аарон, - с Рождества я написал почти шестьдесят тысяч слов, и, думаю, пять тысяч годятся. Прогресс. Я сейчас в книге на одном поворотном моменте, трудная часть, закончил подготовку…

            - Никаких спойлеров, - говорит Пол, и Дэрил слышит улыбку в его голосе.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Никаких спойлеров. Но сейчас такой момент… - он перебирает пальцы, - я подумал, это хороший момент, чтобы взять перерыв. На неделю или две. Вернуться в Атланту и познакомиться с маленьким Хершелом. Я хотел спросить… - Аарон сглатывает, - можешь поговорить с другими о… я не могу выбросить вещи Эрика, но я думал упаковать некоторые из них – не только его, – и привезти сюда. Сделать это место более домашним.

            - Я считаю, что это замечательная идея, - говорит Пол, - думаю, что отвечу за всех, если скажу, что это не проблема. То есть, Гленн и Мэгги особо не помогут, они практически превратились в зомби из-за недостатка сна… о, боже, ты видел какие-нибудь видео Тары из серии _«Разбудит ли это Гленна»_?

            - Нет, а что это?

            - Не буду спойлерить, просто загляни на ее страницу в Ютубе, когда захочешь посмеяться. В одном из них даже есть я.

            - Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Пол.

            Он выключает телефон и проводит ладонью по лицу, и Дэрил смотрит на него с замиранием сердца.

            _Взять перерыв. На неделю или две._

            Дэрил знает, что он эгоист, знает, что он самый огромный мудак в мире, который хочет, чтобы Аарон оставался в хижине и разговаривал с призраком, а не с любящими его друзьями. Но.

            _Что, если он не вернется?_

            - Всего неделя или две, так? – говорит Дэрил, но Аарон, конечно же, ему не отвечает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * лесбийский марш Атланты.  
> ** Марша Джонсон – транс-женщина и активист. Считается, что бросила в полицейских первый кирпич в Стоунволлском бунте 1969 года.  
> *** PFLAG – Аббревиатура «Родители, семьи и друзья лесбиянок и геев» — некоммерческая организация, объединяющая членов семьей лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов, транссексуалов, а также их друзей.  
> **** DADT - Don't Ask, Don't Tell – разговорное название принятого в 1993 году в США закона, который запрещал служить в Вооруженных силах США гомосексуалам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих.  
> ***** Hal-bi – сокращенно «дедушка» по-корейски.


	8. When the Twelve-Month and Day Was Passed // Когда пройдут двенадцать месяцев и один день

            Как результат смерти, ощущение времени Дэрила искривлено в корне, но десять дней, которые Аарон проводит в Атланте – это нечто иное. Время словно _ползет_ , и хотя раньше он мог тратить часы, наблюдая за чем-нибудь, начиная от муравейника и заканчивая стаей койотов, резвящихся в долине, теперь ему не интересно абсолютно _ничего._ Даже обнаруженная редкая рысь вызывает проблеск интереса лишь из желания, чтобы Аарон был здесь и увидел ее. Когда они отправлялись в походы вместе, Дэрил не мог указать на какую-либо обнаруженную им живность, но кошки любого вида – так же, как ворóны и вóроны, — _всегда_ , кажется, знали, где он находится. И, как ворóны и вóроны, они кажутся скорее заинтересованными им, чем напуганными, и Дэрил уверен, что мог бы приманить их, чтобы показать Аарону.

            Он начинает беспокойно слоняется от могилы к хижине, перемещаясь по пустым комнатам, иногда растягиваясь на спине поперек кровати Аарона, прежде чем спуститься по грунтовой дороге, ведущей во внешний мир. Его зона обитания заканчивается у небольшой окружной дороги, ведущей в Блю Ридж, и когда Дэрил заходит слишком далеко, все подергивается туманом и он возвращается к своей могиле, чтобы повторить путь. Такого рода прогулки он не совершал с первых лет после своей смерти, когда пытался выяснить границы своего пристанища. Это было непросто в самом начале, ведь его могила была не в самом центре. Он обнаружил, что на север и восток — которые были ничем иным, как дикой местностью, за исключением Тропы Аппалачи и ночного приюта, — границы простирались дальше, чем на юг и запад — если он правильно понял географию, — которые гуще заселены людьми, являясь засильем цивилизации.

            Его терзает страх, что Аарон не вернется, что он останется в Атланте со своими друзьями, может быть, будет приезжать только на выходные, пока, наконец, не продаст этот дом; или сохранит, только потому что обещал Эрику, и будет сдавать туристам, вместо того, чтобы приезжать самому. Найдет новое место для походов и нового парня для совместных путешествий. Живого, который сможет с ним разговаривать; вместо того – кто теперь воспоминание, и вместо другого – кто всего лишь призрак. Дэрил знает, что рано или поздно это _должно_ произойти, но он слишком большой мудак, чтобы не надеяться, что это случится как можно позже.

            Он также слишком большой мудак, чтобы не чувствовать ничего, кроме ликования, когда большой черный джип подъезжает к хижине на закате десятого дня. В отличие от того, каким приехал в декабре, сейчас Аарон выглядит отдохнувшим и… с огоньком в глазах. Он постригся, придал своей бороде дикаря более приличную форму. Словно он не пропускал приемы пищи – его щеки больше не выглядят впалыми. Он очень сильно отличается от человека, которого Дэрил увидел в первую встречу – охуеть, почти два года назад, - но он также отличается от изможденного и убитого горем человеком, которым приехал в декабре.

            - Привет, Дэрил, - говорит Аарон, переступая порог – как будто Дэрил бы не вышел навстречу, едва почувствовав его в пределах досягаемости, - я вернулся, надеюсь, ты смог немного отдохнуть, пока меня не было. Выключиться.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - Видимо, я хреново объяснил, что такое выключение, если ты думаешь, что я сделал это, пока ждал тебя, - он облизывает губы и мнется, - я… ох. Я скучал по тебе.

            - Я скучал по этому месту и разговорам с тобой, - продолжает Аарон и печально улыбается, - даже если ты всего лишь проекция. Может быть, потому что ты не отпускаешь осуждающие комментарии, когда я говорю некоторые вещи. Хотя я догадываюсь, что ты о них думаешь.

            - Я не проекция, - бурчит Дэрил, - Пол – обмудок, ты не должен слушать его, когда дело касается этого.

            - Было бы приятно снова увидеть тебя во сне, - бормочет Аарон, - Иисус спросил, не навещал меня снова «сексуальный призрак Дэрил из сна», когда мы виделись.

            - _Полнейший_ обмудок, - ворчит Дэрил, - я тоже хочу встретиться с тобой. Я все время пытаюсь сделать это снова, но не знаю, как.

****************************************

            - Черт _побери,_ \- рычит Дэрил, - посиди спокойно пять ебаных секунд, чувак.

            В походе Аарон пытается преследовать рысь по отпечаткам лап на земле. Парень немного осведомлен о касающихся похода вещах – он распознает съедобные растения и знает _основы_ выслеживания достаточно, чтобы понять, каким животным принадлежат следы. Но его знаний недостаточно, чтобы выяснить, насколько свежи следы и что его добыча сидела на дереве, наблюдая за ним зрачками-щелочками. Если бы этот долговязый сукин сын расслабился и подождал, Дэрил смог бы заманить кошку поближе, чтобы Аарон ее увидел.

            Он _пытался_ показать ее с тех пор, как Аарон вернулся из Атланты два месяца назад. По какому-то волшебному стечению обстоятельств эта тварь обосновалась в логове, находящемся рядом с пешеходным маршрутом Аарона, которым он прогуливался с тех пор, как весна сменилась летом. Аарон проходит всего в нескольких шагах от места, где кошка спит большую часть дня, свернувшись калачиком, и если бы он просто _останавливался_ время от времени…

            Аарон хмурится и озирается вокруг, потеряв кошачий след. Спустя несколько минут он вздыхает, достает флягу и усаживается на груду камней, чтобы выпить немного воды. Он вынимает свой маленький телефон, в котором _также_ есть гребаный интернет, и начинает что-то печатать.

            - _Не_ двигайся, - бормочет Дэрил, перемещаясь назад, к загнанной на дерево рыси.

            Почувствовав его, она замирает, но не от страха, а с широко раскрытыми от любопытства глазами. Как котенок, заметивший свисающий хвостик пряжи. Дэрил издает ртом тот идиотский чмокающий звук, которым люди подзывают обычную домашнюю кошку, и шевелит пальцами*. Кошка пригибается, шевелит задницей и _прыгает._

            Дэрил не может удержаться от смеха. Выражение морды рыси, удивленной тем, что пальцев там не оказалось, чертовски уморительно:

            - Пойдем, - говорит он, - хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

            Аарон все еще сидит, уткнувшись носом в телефон, когда Дэрил выходит из-за кустов, ведя за собой кошку, шевелит пальцами в нескольких шагах впереди, позволяя ей прыгнуть, а затем перемещается еще на несколько шагов вперед. Это трудоемкий процесс, и Дэрил клянется отрубить Интернет на оставшуюся часть лета, если Аарон все пропустит.

            К счастью, краем глаза Аарон улавливает движение и поднимает взгляд. Он замечает рысь и замирает, прежде чем улыбка, полная восторга и восхищения, расплывается на лице. Дэрил в этот момент отчетливо видит мальчишку, ему кажется, что он не видел Аарона таким откровенно _счастливым_ с его возвращения в декабре. Через несколько минут рысь прыгает вверх и вниз, безуспешно пытаясь схватить пальцы Дэрила, Аарон медленно поднимает телефон и несколько раз нажимает на экран (потому что, по-видимому, его маленький волшебный телефон имеет не только доступ в интернет, но и делает и снимки, и видео и любую задротскую хуйню, которую знает Дэрил).

            Кошка замирает с расширенными глазами и комично огромными зрачками, впервые заметив Аарона. Она выглядит так, будто ее только что отпустили последствия катания в кошачьей мяте. Она смотрит на Аарона буквально долю секунды, подпрыгивает в воздух и отскакивает в сторону. Дэрил слышит, как Аарон смеется, и это согревает его до самых костей, покоящихся в нескольких милях ниже хребта.

            - Было круто, люблю этих засранцев, - говорит Дэрил, присаживаясь на камни рядом с Аароном. Он заглядывает в телефон и видит, что Аарон уже успел загрузить фотографии в Фейсбук, у него получилось несколько отличных снимков, включая размытый с рысью в прыжке.

            _Напишите что-нибудь об этих фото,_ \- просит Фейсбук, и Дэрил улыбается, глядя, как Аарон пишет:

            _Сегодня у меня появился новый друг :)_

***************************

            - Срань господня, - произносит Дэрил, когда Аарон печатает слово «конец». Уже середина июля, его борода снова вернулась к состоянию дикаря, и за прошедшую неделю он почти не отходил от компьютера, даже несколько раз брал его с собой в постель. И теперь она _закончена_ , эта адская история. Дэрил начал ликовать, когда Ниган встретил свою жуткую погибель, это было одной из самых приятных вещей, которые он когда-либо читал. Вплоть до _самого_ конца, когда Кэм воссоединилась с Габриэлем Гарсиа, мальчиком, с которым она подружилась, когда впервые осталась предоставленной самой себе. Дэрил совсем размяк в своей смерти, ведь почти уверен, что в его глазах стоят слезы.

            Дэрил наклоняется вперед и кладет руку на плечо Аарона. Положительные эмоции и счастье пиздец как _трудно_ передать, в отличие от злобы и мерзости. Дэрил почти уверен, что это потому, что самые сильные – это живые воспоминания, а все его счастливые моменты произошли только после его смерти. По сути, в течение последних семи месяцев. Тем не менее, он концентрируется так сильно, как только может, фокусируя всю свою энергию на передаче чернового сообщения.

_(Отличная работа, мне понравилась, ты сделал это)_

            Аарон вздыхает, поворачивает голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, заставляя шею издать несколько щелчков. Он поднимает руку, чтобы потереть затылок, и на короткое мгновение его ладонь касается руки Дэрила.

            Аарон снова вздыхает, жмет «сохранить» и закрывает документ. Он откидывается на спинку стула, запрокидывает голову назад и говорит:

            - Блядь. Это ужасно.

            - Ты _издеваешься_ надо мной? – шипит Дэрил, - знаю, что я почти безграмотный кусок белого мусора, но это была одна из лучших историй, которую я когда-либо читал.

            Аарон щиплет себя за переносицу:

            - Я чувствовал то же самое при первом черновике последней книги. Эрик заставил меня взять неделю отдыха от этого и не делать ничего, только веселиться. Мы поехали в Disney World.

            - А вы двое для этого не слишком старые? – говорит Дэрил.

            - За исключением посещения Дома с Приведениями, мы провели большую часть поездки в отеле, трахаясь так много, что мне казалось, мой член взорвется, - произносит Аарон.

            - Ну, вот это больше подходит для вашего возраста. Может, вам следовало…

            Сердце Дэрила ухает, когда он понимает, что все это значит. Аарон хочет ненадолго уехать, в какое-нибудь веселое место, может, даже на неделю.

            Может, и дольше.

            Он пять раз возвращался в Атланту с марта. Три пришлись на длинные выходные, два – на однодневные поездки с возвращением к ночи. Время от времени он заезжает в Блю Ридж на ужин или на один из бесчисленных фестивалей, которые проходят в летние месяцы. Он даже, к удивлению Дэрила – тот знает, что Аарон не религиозен, – несколько раз посещал церковь Кэрол. Аарон не рассказывал ему это – Дэрил узнал об этом впервые, когда Аарон позвонил Полу.

            - Сегодня я ходил на настоящую службу в христианскую церковь. По собственной воле.

            - Аарон, если кто-то приставил к твоей голове пистолет, притворись, что заказываешь пиццу, а я наберу 911.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Моя… женщина, которая заботится о доме в мое отсутствие, пригласила меня, когда я столкнулся с ней в городе. Она заверила меня, что это очень современное и гостеприимное место, стало таковым, когда «новые люди начали приезжать в город».

            - Кодекс пастора не гласит, что все геи должны быть забиты до смерти камнями перед отправкой в ад?

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон с задумчивой улыбкой, - это было… современное и гостеприимное место. Большой акцент на социальной справедливости, служении обществу… и много разговоров об Иисусе.

            - Из Назарета, а не Восточной Атланты, - говорит Пол, - не так весело, как если бы о том, который гей. То есть, _тринадцать_ мужественных молодых людей, следующих за ним, ну ты понимаешь.

            - В любом случае, проповедник охренительный. Парня зовут Иезекииль, _персонаж_ словно из сказки. Я, определенно, напишу о нем. Может, помещу в детскую книгу, где он будет похож на Короля Артура.

            - Я не знал, что ты хочешь писать детские книги.

            - Ты подумаешь, что это банально…

            - Естественно.

            - …но я хочу что-то, что Хершел сможет прочесть в недалеком будущем. Младший Хершел, я имею в виду.

            - Ему четыре месяца, у тебя полно времени.

            - Прошло больше трех лет с публикации моей первой книги, и я все еще застрял на второй. Следующая будет о Дэриле, и… что ж. Написать все достоверно займет много времени.

            - У тебя были смягчающие обстоятельства, - тихо произносит Пол.

            - Я знаю, - отвечает Аарон так же тихо, - но… я больше не принимаю такие вещи как должное.

            Рука Дэрила все еще лежит на плече Аарона, когда он вспоминает об этом разговоре, и позднее он задается вопросом – не эта ли причина того, что Аарон залез в Интернет и зашел на страницу Ютуба Тары. Словно Дэрил случайно вложил эту идею в его голову, или они оба думали о Поле Ровиа.

            Аарон открывает ее плейлист и находит раздел «Разбудит Ли Это Гленна?», прокручивает до видео с названием «попытка с Queen» и включает его.

            Дэрил наклоняется через его плечо; он видел это видео раньше, но он не против посмотреть снова, все видео «Разбудит Ли Это Гленна?» пиздец какие смешные.

            Видео начинается с Тары, сидящей в машине, ее лицо абсолютно спокойно, хотя во время ее будущей речи ей приходится несколько раз делать паузу, чтобы удержаться от смеха.

            - Всем привет, - тихо произносит она серьезным голосом дикторов с национального радио, которое Аарон иногда слушает, - пришло время для следующего видео _«Разбудит Ли Это Гленна?»._ Сегодняшний специальный гость… - в этот момент камера поворачивается на Иисуса, сидящего за рулем, - наш Господь и Спаситель, Иисус собственной персоной. Поздоровайся, Иисус.

            - Привет, - говорит Пол с улыбкой.

            Камера возвращается к Таре:

            - Начнем. Для тех, кто не знаком с нашими правилами, повторим: наш друг и новоиспеченный папаша Гленн Ри, - камера поворачивается в сторону заднего сиденья, где, с открытым ртом и прижавшись к стеклу, валяется в отключке человек из названия видео, затем возвращается к Таре, - засыпает в рандомных местах. Посмотрим, что необходимо, чтобы разбудить его, если не прибегать к волшебным словам. Сегодня попытаемся я и Иисус, - она поднимает CD-диск, - « _The_ _Best_ _of_ _Queen»._ Разбудит ли это Гленна?

На этом моменте Аарон уже улыбается, и его глаза сверкают.

            В этом видео Тара включает музыку, и Дэрил слышит вступительные ноты «Богемской Рапсодии». Аарон расплывается в улыбке, когда Пол начинает петь. У него дьявольски сексуальный голос, пусть даже и не на уровне Queen. Музыка достаточно громкая, как и пение Пола. Он прикладывает много усилий, дополняя картину мимикой и жестами рук.

            Камера перемещается от него на заднее сиденье со спящим Гленном. Парень не двигается. От его дыхания запотело окно. Аарон заливается смехом, хотя он смотрел это несколько раз.

            Песня продолжается, Тара присоединяется к Иисусу в момент «Mama mia, mama mia!». К концу они запевают вместе, играя на воображаемых барабанах и дергая головой под музыку. У Тары хорошее чувство такта, когда музыка достигает пика, она направляет камеру на Гленна, все еще находящегося в отключке, и приближает слюну, свисающую с его губ. С каждым разом это выглядит все смешнее. К этому моменту Аарон и Дэрил смеются до колик в животе, и кадр на миллион баксов приходится на конец, когда песня закончилась, а Гленн даже не пошевелился.

            - Скажи волшебные слова, Иисус! – говорит Тара.

            - Гленн! Мэгги зовет тебя, ребенок плачет!

            Гленн резко просыпается с глубоким храпом, широко распахнув глаза и непонятливо моргая:

            - Что, Мэгги…

            Камера останавливается на Гленне, но на заднем плане слышно, как Пол и Тара полностью сходят с ума.

            Аарон тоже теряет самообладание, улыбаясь той же улыбкой, как при виде приведенной Дэрилом рыси. Через несколько минут беспокойного постукивания по клавиатуре, он запускает почту и набирает быстрое сообщение для tchambler@gmail.com и paulhchrist@gmail.com.

            _Привет, ребята_

_Я закончил свой первый черновик! Мне нужно время расслабиться и не думать о нем несколько недель. Я смотрел «Разбудит Ли Это Гленна» и думал, что от смеха что-нибудь разнесу. Не хотите ли, поодиночке или вместе (последнее – предпочтительнее!) приехать сюда на несколько дней? Представим, что мы вернулись в школу, сходим в поход, на пикник, напьемся вдрабадан…_

            - Эй, разве мне не положено право голоса, если у нас будет компания, - бормочет Дэрил. Полу лучше держать при себе высказывания о «сексуальном призраке из сна», если он приедет.

***********************************

            - Сексуальный Призрак Дэрил из Сна не появлялся? – спрашивает Пол Аарона, как только они приезжают с Тарой через неделю.

            - Долбо _еб,_ \- рычит Дэрил. Комментарий Пола усугубляется благодаря его внешнему виду. Он больше не укутан в восемь миллиардов слоев одежды, чтобы продираться сквозь метель, на нем синяя рубашка без рукавов, обнажающая загорелые руки и достаточно облегающая, чтобы Дэрил мог заметить очертания его сосков и мышц живота.

            Пол и Тара приехали после работы в пятницу, намереваясь остаться до ночи понедельника. Дэрил мог сказать, что это будут долгие выходные, с того момента, как почувствовал, как они пересекают границы его зоны обитания. Он снова чувствует себя так, будто его ударили ножом в живот или ботинком в голову.

            - О-о-о, призрак? – говорит Тара, - здесь водятся привидения?

            Аарон выглядит смущенным и слегка раздраженным, что сразу замечает Пол:

            - Просто наша с Аароном шутка на двоих. Никаких привидений.

            - Ох, жаль, - говорит Тара, - всегда любила хорошие истории о призраках.

            - У нас вообще-то тут собственный успешный романист, который расскажет нам несколько историй о призраках, - говорит Пол, - тебе придется сделать перерыв на несколько вечеров, - когда внимание Тары переключается на панорамные окна, выходящие на долину, он одними губами говорит Аарону « _прости»_.

            - Это место восхитительно, - тихо говорит она, увлеченная видом заката, деревьев в сумеречных тенях и голубых гор вдали.

            - Да, - говорит Пол, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам.

            Хижина сильно изменилась с того момента, как он приезжал на Рождество. Пластиковая пленка была убрана со всех предметов мебели, Аарон добавил всюду пидорское дерьмо, типа раскиданных подушек и декоративных одеял. В дополнение к этому, после каждой поездки в Атланту он возвращается с еще большим количеством вещей – картинами, произведениями искусства, всякой всячиной и с _дохерищем_ книг. Аарон редко пользуется ими на нижнем этаже – там, на полках, разлиновавших стены, он хранит большинство томов. Дэрил разочарованно разглядывает их по ночам, когда Аарон спит – соседство с проклятым писателем разбудило его внутреннего читателя. Наверху, в маленьком алькове кабинета Аарона, имеется полка, как полагает Дэрил, хранящая его любимые книги. Дэрил иногда скользит взглядом по названиям: _«Мастер и Маргарита», «Известный мир»**, трилогия «Темные начала», «Мишонн Граймс: Три пьесы», «Средний пол», «Потрясающие приключения Кавалера и Клея», «Хладнокровное убийство», Полное собрание сочинений Рэя Брэдбери часть 1, «Невидимые города», «Возлюбленная»_ и десятки других, включая полку с книгами, названия которых Дэрил не может прочитать, потому что они написаны на другом языке, он полагает, что корейском. Дэрилу любопытно, есть ли среди них те, которые бы ему понравились. Во всяком случае, все это делает хижину похожей на жилой дом, а не место, куда сбегают во время нервного срыва.

            Хижину расхвалили, и Аарон ведет друзей вниз, чтобы показать им их комнаты. Прямо перед их приездом Аарон провел внизу больше времени, чем за все предыдущие семь месяцев. За уборкой, протиранием пыли, установкой стола для пинг-понга (бильярдного стола нет, еще нет). Постирал постельное белье, которое Пол купил несколько месяцев назад, хотя на нем никто не спал. Снабдил ванную шампунем, мылом, туалетной бумагой. Избавился от нескольких пауков, накрыв их стаканом и вынеся на улицу под закатанные Дэрилом глаза и вопрос: «Ты же в курсе, что они приползут обратно, да?».

            - Ты же выбросил пауков? – спрашивает Тара, осматривая свою комнату.

            - Да, - с небольшой улыбкой говорит Аарон, - я убедился, что их нет, до вашего приезда.

            - Ты раздавил их как демоническое отродье сатаны или просто вынес их наружу, откуда они могут вернуться?

            - Раздавил, - отвечает Аарон.

            - Лжец, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Скажи правду, Аарон, - говорит Пол.

            - Что? Я раздавил их всех ботинком и смыл остатки трупов в унитаз. Даже если они дружелюбные и хотят просто расслабиться, ловя жуков и становясь нашими братанами.

            - Они могут делать это снаружи, в лесу, - говорит Тара.

            - А какая разница, раздавлены они или выпущены на волю, чтобы быть полезными членами общества в лесу? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Выжившие должны предупредить своих друзей, что случится, если они заберутся в дом, - говорит Тара, - и они заслужили это. Иисус, мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил мою комнату, потому что я знаю, уж ты-то сделаешь все необходимое.

            - Я займусь этим, - говорит он.

***************************************

            Сегодня уже слишком поздно, чтобы трое друзей могли заняться чем-то активным, кроме приготовления ужина – шашлыка, который Аарон размещает на гриле, купленном несколько дней назад, – и расслаблением в креслах-качалках, тоже только что приобретенных. Кресел четыре, трое занимают живые люди, Дэрилу предназначается четвертое. Он предпочел бы сесть рядом с Аароном, но мужчина оказался зажат между Тарой и Полом. Дэрил опускается в кресло рядом с Полом, живые и мертвец некоторое время сидят молча, рассматривая долину. Сумерки растворились, долина погрузилась в темноту, но из-за далеких гор выглядывают звезды, и поднимается на три четверти полная луна.

            Аарон поднимается, чтобы принести новую бутылку вина – втроем они уже опустошили две бутылки за ужином, - и Тара кричит Аарону подключить ее iPod к колонкам, пока он там.

            - Включи плейлист «College Radio», - говорит она, - если мы _действительно_ хотим сесть в поезд ностальгии.

            Спустя пару минут из динамиков доносится лирическая гитарная композиция, Аарон возвращается с двумя бутылками вина в каждой руке и говорит:

            - Дэрил может разъебать связь, ему не всегда нравится то, что я слушаю.

            - Кто такой Дэрил? – говорит Тара.

            - Ой, - говорит Аарон, и его щеки краснеют, - призрак.

            - Так Иисус же сказал, что это просто шутка, - обвиняющее говорит она.

            - Так и есть, - говорит Аарон, и хотя Дэрил знает, что он не всерьез, слова все равно его жалят, - то есть, не _шутка_ … просто…

            - _Призрак,_ \- говорит Пол, - реальный или воображаемый.

            - Так здесь все-таки _есть_ призрак.

            - Как сказал Иисус, - нервно отвечает Аарон, - это просто… ну, сказка, которую я рассказываю себе.

            - Я хочу послушать о призраке, - говорит Тара, и Аарон рассказывает ей _очень_ урезанную версию своего разговора с Дэрилом – которая, к счастью, не включает в себя его внешнее описание и момент смерти, - окей. Значит, призрак реален. Дэрил, если ты здесь, меня зовут Тара, и я рада с тобой познакомиться.

            - Рад с _тобой_ познакомиться _,_ \- говорит Дэрил, дернув уголками губ. Он не знает, валяет ли она дурака, но она все равно ему нравится.

            - Я не удосужился представиться, когда был здесь последний раз, - задумчиво говорит Пол, - может быть поэтому он никогда не навещал меня во сне. Привет, Дэрил, меня зовут Иисус, и если ты почувствуешь себя одиноко, не стесняйся заглянуть ко мне в сон.

            - Отъебись, мелкий говнюк.

****************************

            На следующее утро, после ленивого пробуждения трое друзей одеваются для похода и выбираются в долину. День настолько жаркий, что даже Дэрил видит, насколько тяжел и неподвижен воздух. Все трое потеют, передают фляжку по кругу, смеются и разговаривают. Дэрил дрейфует за ними, наслаждаясь разговорами. Много воспоминаний о студенческих буднях, сплетни об их друзьях – после проведенного с маленьким Хершелем времени Розита, по словам Тары, заразилась не просто детской лихорадкой, а скорее детской _малярией_ , она и Саша поговаривают о создании семьи.

            - _Розита_ хочет стать мамой? – говорит Аарон, - кажется, я нахожусь в _Сумеречной Зоне._

            - Такова способность моего племянника ака самого милого человечка на свете, - говорит Иисус.

            - Я все пытаюсь убедить Иисуса предложить им сперму, - говорит Тара, - представь, каким милым получился бы ребенок с ДНК Розиты и Иисуса. Или Саши и Иисуса, не знаю, как они решили.

            - А я продолжаю твердить Таре, что если она хочет остаться моей подругой, она должна прекратить упоминать об этом.

            _\- Ребенок был бы таким прелестным, Иисус!_

            Когда они проходят скалистый отрог, змеящийся через долину, Аарон рассказывает им немного о своей книге, хотя Иисус закрывает уши и бормочет:

            - Ла-лалалала, никаких ебаных спойлеров, Аарон!

            - Ох, беги вперед, Иисус. Залезть на какие-нибудь скалы или еще куда-нибудь, я хочу знааааааать, - говорит Тара.

            - Хорошо, у вас есть пять минут, - говорит с улыбкой Иисус. Он начинает карабкаться по скалам, мышцы его рук напрягаются. Когда он поднимает одну ногу выше, его штаны обтягивают задницу и бедро, и Дэрил отводит взгляд.

            - А теперь расскажи мне все.

            Аарон коротко излагает ей сюжет, и когда он заканчивает, Тара спрашивает:

            - Я уже влюблена. Могу я прочитать то, что у тебя уже написано?

            - Нет, прости, - говорит Аарон, - не раньше, чем я отправлю его Андреа и внесу некоторые правки. Даже Эрику не позволялось читать первый черновик.

            - Ого, ничего себе дисциплина. Даже парень, позволяющей тебе засунуть в него член, не видел первый черновик? – произносит Тара, а затем тут же хлопает себя ладонью по губам, - ой, блять, Аарон, прости…

            К удивлению Дэрила, Аарон смеется:

            - Да. И даже наоборот.

            - Это просто…

            - Все в порядке, Тара, - отвечает Аарон, - я не… это было тяжело, но я не хочу прекращать говорить о нем, иначе это всегда будет навевать грусть. Ты знаешь, этот комментарий бы его рассмешил. Неуместные шутки ниже пояса всегда смешили.

            - Что ж, ну если он бы одобрил, - чопорно говорит Тара, - серьезно, я… я не знаю, я иногда как сморожу какую-нибудь херню…

            Аарон обнимает ее за плечи:

            - Не переживай, это то, что мы в тебе любим.

            - Надеюсь, вы закончили спойлерить, - кричит Пол, - потому что я спускаюсь.

*************************************

            Аарон приводит их к одному из излюбленных Дэрилом мест в долине – где ручей образует небольшую бухту. Вода здесь прохладная и кристально чистая, Дэрил провел много часов, сидя на камнях и наблюдая за плещущейся и охотящейся на стрекоз форелью, а также наслаждаясь звуками воды, омывающей камни. Иногда это помогало очистить разум и погрузиться в состояние, похожее на сон.

            - Вау, - говорит Тара, прервав свою счастливую болтовню. Трое друзей некоторое время наблюдают за водой, прежде чем она вытирает испарину со лба и говорит, - жарко как в аду, а вода выглядит восхитительно. Пошли купаться!

            - Отличная идея, - говорит Пол, направляясь к воде.

            - Нет, плохая идея, - обеспокоенно говорит Аарон, - здесь могут быть… змеи или еще кто-то.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - В реке не водятся ядовитые змеи. Гораздо легче встретить медноголовых и гремучих в лесу. К тому же, я присмотрю за ними. Они не выносят находиться рядом со мной.

            - Не думаю, что ядовитые змеи или вообще змеи водятся в холодной воде, - говорит Пол, скидывая ботинки.

            - Ну, ты не _знаешь…_.

            - Ой-ой, - говорит Тара, - Аарон активировал протокол «Папашка», - она тоже скидывает ботинки.

            - Я не Папашка, - пытается протестовать Аарон.

            - Ты издеваешься? – говорит Тара, расстегивая и стаскивая с себя джинсы, - Гленн несет ответственность за жизнь младенца и провел всю _свою_ жизнь рядом с Папой Ри и Хершелом. Однако это от тебя _все еще_ пышет энергией Папашки, - она снимает джинсы и переключается на футболку. К ужасу Дэрила, сняв ее, она выкручивает руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик. Он резко отворачивается, его щеки пылали бы от смущения, если бы он был жив, и чувствует себя шокированным. Дэрил знает, что здесь только геи, мертвый и живые, плюс одна лесбиянка, просто... блять, голые женщины всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя неуютно. Взгляд на них вызывал в нем чувство собственной неполноценности, тревогу и отвращение к себе. Раздается всплеск воды, и Тара кричит, - СУКА! Как холодно! – Дэрил оборачивается и с облегчением видит, что она находится по подбородок в воде и все части ее тела скрыты от его глаз.

            Облегчение Дэрила не длится долго, потому что, когда он поворачивается к Аарону и Полу, последний стягивает футболку через голову, и от _этого_ зрелища Дэрил _не может_ отвести взгляд. Тело Пола… блять. Намеков было не достаточно, чтобы подготовить его к подтянутому и рельефному прессу, и Дэрил видит эти чертовски сексуальные линии над бедрами. Эти линии у парней были проклятьем всего ебаного существования Дэрила, когда он был жив; замечая их, он чувствовал себя дрожащим и глупым и хотел затеять драку. Дэрил пробегает взглядом, останавливается на розовых сосках Пола и замечает татуировку над сердцем – слова « _strawberry_ _fields_ _forever»_ причудливым шрифтом. Ниже на его груди темные волосы, которые сгущаются, спускаясь ниже по животу к тому самому безумному участку тела выше пояса штанов. Если бы Дэрил мог щелкнуть пальцами и ожить, ему кажется, первым делом он бы зарылся лицом в эти волосы и просто вдохнул запах Пола. Даже если этого будет достаточно, чтобы убить его снова.

            Дэрил смотрит на Аарона и недоумевает, как этот парень не обратился в лужицу, даже если Пол всего лишь его друг. Аарон совсем не выглядит пораженным, даже когда штаны Пола отправляются к футболке и ботинкам на каменистом пляже. Дэрил замечает, что у него на лодыжке есть еще одна татуировка, похожая на фазы луны, обернутые вокруг нее. Пол ухмыляется, глядя на Аарона, развязывает пучок, стягивающий его волосы на затылке, разбегается и прыгает в воду. Его брызги накрывают Тару, и к ее крикам «Сука, как холодно!» присоединяются его.

            Аарон стоит на берегу, нахмурившись и наблюдая за ними, когда они кричат ему перестать быть ссыклом и присоединяться. В конце концов, он сдается, раздеваясь аккуратнее, чем они. И, блять, Дэрил подглядывал за Аароном в дýше раньше, и теперь, когда стало теплее, он бродит по хижине без рубашки, но это не похоже на то, как он стоит, выпрямившись, в одних боксерах. Красивые руки, подтянутая грудь и мышцы живота, мили, просто гребаные _мили_ ног. Взгляд Дэрила опускается на боксеры Аарона, и если очертания правдивы, то он… _пропорционален_ … этим рукам и ногам.

            Аарон осторожно идет к воде, останавливаясь, чтобы собрать разбросанную по земле одежду Тары и Пола в аккуратные стопки, а затем входит в ручей.

            - Ох, _блять,_ \- говорит он, сжимая зубы, когда вода достигает его лодыжек и поднимается до икр.

            - Аарон, просто запрыгивай, ты делаешь только хуже! – кричит Тара.

            - Думаю, я в порядке, - говорит Аарон, медленно продвигаясь вперед, и теперь вода достигает его стройных бедер.

            - Черт бы тебя побрал, - говорит Пол, задерживая дыхание и погружаясь под воду. Дэрил может увидеть расплывчатые очертания его бледной кожи, направляющиеся в сторону Аарона.

            - Нет, нет, Пол, _черт,_ \- выкрикивает Аарон, округлив глаза. Раздается оглушительный всплеск, и Дэрил видит, как ноги Аарона взлетает вверх, когда его утягивают под воду. Он выныривает через несколько секунд, мокрый, дрожащий и кричащий о том, как чертовски замерз.

            Пол выныривает слева от него, откидывая свои длинные волосы назад, и, сверкая глазами в сторону Аарона, улыбается шире и сильнее, чем Дэрил когда-либо за ним наблюдал.

            - Ах ты, - дрожа, говорит Аарон, - ты _козел_! – он бросается вперед, и пространство бухты превращается в то, что Дэрил бы назвал океаном во время шторма, только в миниатюре. Воздух наполнен криками и смехом всех троих, Тара и Пол объединяются против Аарона, чтобы еще не один раз погрузить его в воду. Аарон появляется на поверхности, зажимая кричащую Иисусу о спасении Тару в медвежьих объятиях, поднимая ее ноги, прежде чем бросает обратно; секундного появления ее колеблющихся сисек достаточно, чтобы шокировать Дэрила снова, прежде чем она скрылась под водой.

            В конце концов, все трое успокаиваются после финального погружения Аарона и просто плавают, пока совсем не замерзают. Они устраиваются как морские выдры на плоском камне, достаточно большом, чтобы вместить их троих, прижавшихся друг к другу, Тара сидит посередине, уложив голову на плечо Аарона. Дэрил жмется на камне чуть поодаль, стараясь на них не смотреть. Он чертовски хочет, чтобы Тара прикрылась, но ее друзей, видимо, ничего не смущает. Сидящий рядом Пол смотрит на ее сиськи с поднятой бровью, прежде чем ткнуть в одну пальцем.

            - Иисус, ты только что ткнул меня в сиську?

            - Да, - говорит он, - прости, но это очаровательно. Как лава-лампа или что-то похожее.

            Все трое начинают ржать.

            - О, боже, - говорит Аарон, - помните, как мы вломились в бассейн и купались нагишом?

            - О, _да._ Я удивлена, что ты тогда не включил режим Папашки из-за нашего безответственного поведения. И еще больше удивлена тому, что Розита, все еще пребывая в состоянии «я смущаюсь своей сексуальной ориентации», сразу подружилась с Сашей. Это мне мозг вынесло. Серьезно, как мы раньше не додумались их свести?

            Пол усмехается:

            - Бедный Гленн. Мэгги кидала на него _взгляд_ , и у него было болезненное выражение лица «не сейчас, стояк».

            - Гетеро-мужики слабаки, - говорит Тара, - Что ж, все мужики, но особенно гетеро. Я не видела, чтобы кто-то из вас троих подавлял стояк на другого.

            - Это потому что у геев имеется многолетний опыт в школьных раздевалках, которые учат усмирять неуместные стояки, - шепчет Аарон.

            - Вот это новости, - бормочет Дэрил. Он охуенно мертв и в ступоре от одного взгляда на Пола и Аарона в боксерах. Уберите шорты, добавьте Эрика и Гленна в компанию, и Дэрил, вероятно, получит стояк, которым можно гнуть сталь. Он качает головой из-за этих идиотов все дни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в США кошек подзывают не с помощью «кис-кис», а звуком, которым мы иногда подзываем собак.  
> ** The Known World - исторический роман Edward P. Jones


	9. Go Fetch Me Water From a Desert // Принеси мне воды из пустыни

            Пока они занимаются приготовлением ужина, Тара находит то, что осталось от сумки с травой Аарона – он засунул ее в ящик со всяким хламом несколько месяцев назад и забыл. Пол Ровиа может нести херню, но Дэрил соглашается – он прав, утверждая, что Аарон – огромный ботаник. Она вытаскивает пакет и выпучивает глаза:

            - _Господи_ Иисусе, - говорит она. Пакет был так велик с самого начала, что даже после полурегулярных набегов в нем еще дохуя осталось.

            - Ой, - покраснев, говорит Аарон, - да, я засунул его сюда. Я не прикасался к нему с марта. Полагаю, я должен бросить его в костер.

            Во время этих слов, Тара, защищая, прижимает пакет к груди:

            - Это _ужасная_ идея, и ты ужасный человек, раз предлагаешь это.

            - Ты хочешь забрать его в Атланту? – спрашивает Аарон, - всегда пожалуйста, просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы…

            - О, _да,_ \- говорит Тара, - то, что мы не скурим сегодня вечером.

            - Мы будем курить сегодня вечером? – спрашивает Пол, входя в комнату с нахмуренными бровями, - это тот же с Рождества, или ты купил еще?

            - Это у тебя с _Рождества?_ – говорит Тара, - что ж, мы, определенно, покурим сегодня, - она открывает пакет и делает глубокий вдох, - _Срань_ господня, Аарон. Это пахнет как травка богачей.

            - Аарон и есть богач, - говорит Пол, наклоняясь, чтобы принюхаться самому, - черт возьми.

            Аарон неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, и Пол хмурится на него:

            - Эй, если ты действительно не хочешь, мы сохраним это для Атланты.

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, - я не возражаю. Просто…, - он поднимает на Пола взгляд, - Я не знаю. Чувствую себя немного… ладно, вы оба знаете, для чего я купил это. Чтобы не думать.

            Тень пробегает по глазам Пола, и, прежде чем он успевает ответить, Тара говорит:

            - Аарон, курение травки с друзьями ничем не отличается от вина за ужином. Но это не внеклассные занятия, ты не обязан. Но если ты _хочешь_ , не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Что ж, я смог накидаться вином даже после того, как выпил виски больше собственного веса в первый месяц. И если уж мы притворяемся, что мы в школе, вполне можем пойти до конца.

            - _Да,_ \- говорит Тара, - я _обожаю_ Аарона под кайфом.

            Аарон фыркает:

            - А что насчет Иисуса под кайфом?

            - Иисус под кайфом ничем не отличается от обычного Иисуса, - говорит Тара, - Только _слегка_ менее наполнен этим хипповским дерьмом.

            - Стерва, - ласково отзывается Пол, - нам сначала покурить или поесть?

            - Как хорошие мальчики и девочки, давайте поужинаем. Уменьшим место в наших желудках, чтобы не пробило на пожрать.

******************************************

            Через несколько часов Аарон и Тара, растянувшись, лежат на полу ногами в разные стороны, а головами прижимаясь друг к другу. Одной рукой она обвилась вокруг его головы, рассеянно поглаживая бороду и шепча « _такая_ мягкая». Пол расположился на кресле напротив Аарона, положив голову на один подлокотник, а ноги – на другой. Они курят по кругу косяк – не первый за этот вечер, - и ведут один из тех глупых, хихикающих разговоров, которые бывают у накуренных людей.

            - Хорошо, - бормочет Тара, выдыхая облачко дыма и передавая косяк Аарону, - если бы тебе пришлось выбирать цыпочку.

            - Мишонн Граймс, - без колебаний говорит Аарон, затягиваясь и протягивая косяк в сторону Пола.

            - Оу, хороший выбор, - говорит Тара.

            - И подозрительно быстрый, - говорит Пол, - твоя литературная влюбленность в нее очевидна, - он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, задерживая дым в легких, и создает впечатляющий Ирландский водопад – вдыхает через нос клубящийся изо рта дым. Он возвращает косяк Аарону, и тот передает его Таре. Он уменьшается до бычка, и она изящно тушит его в импровизированной пепельнице.

            - Почему подозрительно? Я не скрываю свою влюбленность. Я думал об этом. Много. Мне не стыдно.

            - Ее муж – счастливчик, - говорит Тара.

            - О-о-о, - мурлычет Пол, - Офицер Рик. Вот об этом я думал. Много.

            - Окей, если быть абсолютно честным, - говорит Аарон, - некоторые мои мысли включали и Офицера Рика.

            - Гомики. В любом случае, твоя очередь, Иисус. Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать цыпочку.

            - Украду ответ Аарона. Просто из уважения.

            - Лентяй, - говорит Тара.

            - Теперь ты, Тара, - говорит Аарон, - если бы тебе пришлось выбирать чувака.

            - Думаю, Иисус.

            - И кто еще тут лентяй, - говорит Аарон, - Иисус – это ответ _каждого в «_ если бы тебе пришлось выбирать чувака».

            - Я вообще-то _здесь,_ \- говорит Пол.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - Так тебе и надо.

            - Отъебись, призрак, - говорит Пол.

            Несуществующее сердце Дэрила вздрагивает. Он часто был _убежден_ , что Пол может его слышать, не просто чувствовать его эмоции и ловить на спине мурашки, но не слышал подтверждающих этого слов.

            _Отъебись, призрак._

 _-_ Ты… - говорит Дэрил с надеждой, - Пол, ты меня слышишь?

            Тара судорожно вздыхает:

            - Дэрил здесь? Где именно?

            - Да, он вон там, в углу, - говорит Пол, указывая в противоположную от Дэрила сторону комнаты, - смотрит на нас и пытается притворяться, что мы не смешные.

            Сердце Дэрила возвращается на место. Он на самом деле хихикал и смеялся вместе с ними; он не знает, является ли эффект силой внушения, но разрази его гром, если он не чувствует себя под кайфом. Он ощущает себя свободным и плавно покачивающимся на волнах.

            - Неужели? – говорит Аарон с надеждой в голосе, поворачивая голову, чтобы рассмотреть угол.

            - Ха, видел бы ты свое лицо, - говорит Пол, - наверное, он плавает на нижнем этаже, как асоциальный призрак. Я ему не нравлюсь.

            - Может быть, потому что ты мудак, - говорит Тара, - будь с ним поласковей. Дэрил, если мы слишком шумим, дай знать. Хочешь, мы включим какую-нибудь музыку? Аарон… он умер в семидесятых, мы должны включить ему что-то из Skynyrd.

            - Просто чтобы ты знала: ты – мой любимый друг Аарона, - говорит Дэрил с легкой улыбкой.

            - Я не слушаю Skynyrd под кайфом, - говорит Пол, - это для моментов, когда ты упился дешевым пивом на пикнике. Включи что-то из девяностых, трип-хоп или что-то подобное.

            - А ты – мой нелюбимый, - сообщает ему Дэрил.

            - О-о-о, отличная идея, - говорит Тара, - я думаю, у меня есть Portishead, Дэрил… мы поставим Skynyrd завтра, хорошо?

            Аарон немного притих:

            - Я знаю, что вся эта история с призраком звучит глупо, но она _помогала_ мне.

            - Я не смеюсь над тобой! – быстро говорит Тара, - или Дэрилом. Я верю в призраков, или, по крайней мере, в их существование. Если есть хоть _малейший_ шанс, что он здесь, мы должны быть добры к нему. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он чувствовал себя брошенным, и нет ничего страшного, если его _нет_?

            - Серьезно, - говорит Дэрил, - мой любимый. Слушайте вашу… Портал хед? Похуй что, я не возражаю. - Плейлист «College Radio» играл постоянно и подходил ему 50/50. Что-то ему нравится, к чему-то он не может понять своего отношения, а что-то его бесит. В любом случае, почти все услышанное новое и разнообразное. Аарон не часто слушал музыку, когда сюда перебрался, и по большей части это было старомодное фолк-дерьмо, настраивающее его на настроение писать.

            Когда Тара запускает музыку, Дэрил понимает, что она попадает под категорию «нравится». Это медленно, мрачно и немного сексуально, не то, что он слушал бы обычно, но это просто вещь для моментов, когда ты под кайфом.

            Дэрил моргает и оглядывается по сторонам, не понимая, откуда _это_ нахуй взялось. Потому что он _не_ накурился, мертвые никак не могут обдолбаться. Если бы они могли, он бы уже это выяснил с тем, как много Аарон курил в первые несколько недель. И когда он задумывается об этом, он понимает, что он _не_ под кайфом, его голова прочищается, и раскачивающее и тянущее ржать чувство пропадает.

            Сила внушения. Проекция. Дерьмовая репутация Пола Ровиа. Все перечисленное.

            - Боже, я люблю эту песню, - говорит Тара, - _Cause_ _all_ _I_ _have_ _left_ _is_ _my_ _memories_ _of_ _yesterday_ … _oh,_ _these_ _sour_ _times_ … - она закрывает глаза и произносит, - кажется, я впервые услышала этот альбом, когда мы с Аишей накидались грибами после Мидтауна. Я просто лежала в траве и плакала от счастья.

            - Боже мой, - говорит Пол, - я не пускался в трип годами. Бля, Тара, надо было притащить сюда грибы. Ты можешь представить трип _Аарона_?

            Аарон неловко произносит:

            - Думаю, марихуана – это максимум, куда я хочу зайти с моим незаконным употреблением наркотиков.

            - О, с грибами все в порядке, - говорит Пол, - я твердо верю в пользу псилобицина. Хотя они священны. Не только для кайфа. Вот почему было бы хорошо закинуться ими на природе. Отправлю тебя на поиски видений, может быть, поговорю с твоим призраком.

            - Мой мозг зациклился на идее увидеть трип _Аарона_ , - говорит Тара, - это... это прекрасный образ. Нам нужно… блять, Иисус, помнишь, мы проезжали мимо фермы по пути сюда? Так… так много коров, должно быть… не больше, чем в получасе езды отсюда. Мы должны… должны…

            - Звучит как сюжет фантастической книги. Тара и Иисус отправляются на поиски священных растений, которые произрастают только на коровьих лепешках. В финальной главе мы должны сразиться с охраняющим их быком, чтобы доказать, что мы достойны.

            - Нет, нет, - говорит Тара, - чудище, наподобие этого, охраняющее такое сокровище… должно загадать загадку.

            Этот комментарий задевает чувство юмора Аарона, и он скручивается от смеха:

            - Серьезно. Думаю, я предпочту остаться со своим дерьмом для богачей, косяками и вином.

            - Ну, есть и другие способы связаться с призраками, - говорит Тара, - может, мы сможем достать доску Уиджи.

            - Может, Аарон установит гончарный круг и под Righteous Brothers без рубашки будет лепить фаллического вида керамику. Это выманит сексуального призрака Дэрила.

            - Клянусь богом, я найду _какой-нибудь_ способ надрать тебе задницу, - ворчит Дэрил.

            - _Whoah my loooove, -_ поет Пол, _-_ _My darling…I’ve hungered for…your touch…a long, lonely time…_

         - Тара права насчет того, что тебе надо быть с ним ласковей, - перебивает Аарон, - хватит издеваться над ним, он застенчивый.

            - Я не застенчивый.

            - _And_ _time_ _goes_ _by…_ _so_ _slowly_ _…_ ладно, я перестану дергать его призрачные цепи. Но если он захочет навестить меня во снах, я буду рад подергать другие вещи.

            - Тебе надо потрахаться, Иисус, - говорит Тара, - кстати об этом – тебе нужно больше петь. Я получила миллиард комментариев под видео «РЛЭГ», где ты пел «Богемскую рапсодию». Много жаждущих геев спрашивают, свободен ли ты.

            - Эх, я ненавижу петь на сцене перед толпой. Для справки, «толпа» для меня – это три и более живых человека.

            - А что насчет концерта Прайда в… блять... четвертом году? Да, это... мы только что выпустились. Ну, не ты, а все остальные. Я думаю, это впервые, когда я услышала, как ты поешь. Ты был так хорош! И там была толпа, _большая_ толпа.

            - Ну, это была заслуга солонки кокаина.

            - Ты был под коксом на концерте Прайда? – ахает Тара.

            - Тара, для упрощения давай предположим, что всякий раз, когда ты видела меня во второй половине дня выпускного курса вне библиотеки, я приканчивал дорожку кокса или закидывался аддеролом. Я был в полнейшем блядском беспорядке, в разгар моей Мелодраматической Гей фазы. Прайд был моей последней отдушиной.

            - А почему не в библиотеке?

            - Потому что это священное место, и библиотекарей нужно уважать и бояться.

            - Ну, несмотря на это, ты всех поразил. Я думаю, твое исполнение «Losing My Religion» заставило каждого гея в радиусе пяти миль – за исключением Аарона и Эрика, - рыдать, а затем упасть к твоим ногам. Разве ты не вышел из бара с номерами как минимум двадцати парней?

            - Я не помню, - говорит Пол, - было ужасно много кокаина, Тара. Я помню классическое лицо Папашки Аарона - «я не злюсь, я просто разочарован». Думаю, он научился этому у Хершела.

            - Кто-то же должен был тебе это дать, - говорит Аарон. Он молчал все время этого разговора, стиснув зубы.

            - И, судя по всему, двадцать парней _дали_ , - хихикает Пол.

            Но не Аарон:

            - Нет… я имел в виду… взгляд «Папашки»… я… я не… может, нам не стоило курить марихуану, просто пить… я не... ты так больше не делаешь, я не хочу…

            - Аарон застрял в режиме «Папашки», может, придется отправить его на завод, чтобы сбросить настройки, - говорит Пол.

            - Я просто, - говорит Аарон, - мне никогда не нравилось видеть тебя таким.

            - Не беспокойся, папочка, - говорит Пол, - я не притрагивался к этой дряни несколько лет. Вообще-то, то был последний раз. Даже не тянуло. Даже в те редкие ночи, как эта, когда я курю Марихуану, - он делает паузу, - Тара, кстати, права. Увидеть, как _ты_ ловишь приходы, было бы потрясающим опытом. Это должно случиться.

            - Ты мудила, - бурчит Дэрил, - но ты прав. Это было бы забавно, - он сам при жизни был знаком с наркотиками, Дикари распространяли все, что только можно было. Ему никогда не нравились амфетамины или кокс, но он соглашался покурить шмаль или даже иногда закинуться грибами.

            - Конечно, я прав, - мечтательно говорит Пол.

            Дэрил чувствует еще один удар надежды и неверия:

            - Уебок, _так ты меня слышишь?_

            Пол даже не вздрогнул, просто смотрит в пустоту прищуренными и покрасневшими глазами:

            - Кто-нибудь хочет перекусить?

            - Нет, - говорит Тара, - все, что я хочу – это лежать и гладить бороду Аарона следующие шестьдесят лет. Иисус, тебе тоже нужно попробовать.

            - У меня есть собственная борода для этого, - говорит Пол, поглаживая волоски на своем подбородке.

            - Пол, - говорит Дэрил, _\- мудила._ Ты меня слышишь?

            - Да, борода Иисуса достаточно мягкая, но не такая пушистая, - говорит Тара.

            - И отвратительно натурально прямая, - говорит Аарон.

            - Не могу поверить, что ты использовал слово «натурал» по отношению ко мне. Я оскорблен.

            - _Ублюдок, ответь мне, ебаный нахуй!_

            Пол сжимает пальцами переносицу:

            - О, папочка, тебе действительно не стоит беспокоиться, что марихуана – легкий наркотик. Я чувствую приближение убийственной головной боли. Пожалуй, пойду выйду на улицу и подышу свежим воздухом.

            - Говнюк, - рычит Дэрил, бросаясь к нему. Месяцы с Аароном наедине были достаточно счастливыми, и это первый раз с Рождества, когда он достаточно зол, чтобы попробовать поебаться с чьими-то эмоциями. Он собирает все свои ужасные воспоминания, включая ночь убийства, хватает Пола за плечо и обрушивает их на него.

            Но эффект совершенно противоположен ожидаемому. Пол даже не морщится, зато Дэрил судорожно вздыхает и попадает под волну—

            _… Странно знакомый маленький мальчик подходит к трем гробам: первый закрыт, во втором находится женщина, в третьем – маленький мальчик, как две капли воды похожий того, кто положил дрожащую руку на крышку…_

            _… Тот же самый мальчик с отчаянием убегает по серым коридорам какого-то учреждения от группы мальчишек постарше, преследующих его со злобными улыбками, он задыхается со словами «Джон! Джон! Где ты?»_

 _… Уже не маленький мальчик, а подросток, по виду которого уже можно сказать, каким красивым он станет в будущем, сидит на полу рядом с вентиляционным отверстием, откуда доносятся голоса: крик девочки-подростка «Это несправедливо! Ты не можешь отослать его! Это моя вина!» и рычащий голос мужчины «Мэгги, это даже_ не _обсуждается!»…_

 _… Озлобленное выражение лица Аарона, выплевывающего слова «Я один из половины дюжины парней из Атланты, с которыми ты_ не _трахался…»_

            - _Господи_ Иисусе, - хрипит Дэрил. Он находит себя лежащим на спине в нескольких футах от Аарона. Если бы ему нужно было дышать, он бы хватал ртом воздух, поэтому ему кажется, что он заряжен статическим электричеством. Он смотрит, как Пол поднимается с кресла и неторопливо направляется к двери, ведущей на крыльцо. Аарон, нахмурившись, тоже провожает его взглядом.

\- Тара, - говорит он, - я и борода вернемся через минуту, хорошо?

            - Хорошо, - говорит она. Ее глаза закрыты, и кажется, что она заснула или очень к этому близка.

            Слегка пошатываясь, Аарон поднимается на ноги, стягивает одно из одеял со спинки дивана и накрывает ее, прежде чем отправиться на крыльцо вслед на Полом.

            Дэрил смотрит ему в спину, какая-то трусливая его часть хочет продолжать лежать на полу, рассыпавшись на кусочки. Но он заставляет себя подняться и проследовать за Аароном.

*************************************

            - Эй, - говорит Аарон, - ты в порядке?

            Пол сидит на кресле-качалке и массирует виски:

            - Да. Прости, мне нужен был воздух. Поэтому я больше не курю – у меня иногда ужасно болит голова, если я переборщу.

            - Окей, - говорит Аарон, - рискуя снова быть названным Папашкой, спрошу – тебе что-нибудь нужно? Ибупрофен или…

            - Не, - говорит Пол, - мне уже полегчало.

            - Слушай, - хрипит Дэрил, - если ты слышишь меня, пожалуйста, просто… просто ответь мне, умоляю. Пожалуйста… я больше не буду так делать, - те воспоминания вспыхивают в его памяти, особенно одно – одинокого маленького мальчика, зовущего своего старшего брата. Очевидно же, что это были именно воспоминания; Дэрил пытался забросить свои собственные, но получил больше, чем несколько брызг на себя самого, - прости, - тихо говорит он, - наверное, настала моя очередь быть мудаком.

            Пол даже не моргнул, он не сводит взгляда с Аарона, опускающегося в кресло слева от него. Дэрил перемещается к креслу подальше от Пола, чтобы случайно не задеть его снова.

            Трое мужчин – два живых и один мертвый, сидят в тишине. Наконец, Аарон прерывает ее шепотом:

            - Прости.

            - За что? – говорит Пол, приподняв бровь.

            - За… ну, когда я говорил о том, что нам не стоило курить, я думал о Рождестве...

            - Клянусь богом, Аарон, - говорит Пол с легкой улыбкой, - если ты еще раз извинишься передо мной за Рождество, я сброшу тебя с крыльца. Я забыл об этом уже на следующий день.

            - Пиздабол, - рычит Дэрил. Он хороший лжец, _невероятно_ хороший, и если бы Дэрил не поймал его воспоминания, он бы ни за что не догадался о беспокойстве Пола.

            - Я просто… - говорит Аарон, - ты был хорошим другом все это время. Я не хочу быть мудакусом максимусом.

            Пол фыркает:

            - Не беспокойся, Аарон. Мы все еще приятели.

            - «Приятели»? – говорит Аарон.

            - Друзья. Амиго. Компадре.

            - Мне почему-то больше понравилось «приятели», - скривив губы, говорит Аарон.

            - Твой приятель, Пол… _Приятель_ Ровиа!

            - О, боже, ты обдолбан.

            - Как и ты, Аарон _Прияте_ лейг.

            - Это ты перелез через перила балкона.

            - Ты не поступишь так со своим лучшим приятелем.

            - Нет, не поступлю, - говорит Аарон. Он неловко ерзает в течение минуты, прежде чем сказать, - также… ты упомянул, что в выпускном классе был в беспорядке. Больше, чем обычно.

            - Самой беспорядочной и огромной ходячей гей-катастрофой, чем когда-либо.

            - Ты родился в восемьдесят втором, правильно? Или восемьдесят первом? Тебе столько же лет, сколько и нам.

            - Да, мне просто было лениво поступить в колледж вовремя. А что?

            - Я просто посчитал, вот и все, - говорит Аарон, - ты… ох, ты сказал, что одиннадцатый год был худшим для тебя. Это был наш выпускной год, правильно? Это как-то связано?

            Пол притих, и Дэрилу, из-за того, что он узнал, кажется, что тот выглядит растерянным и напуганным:

            - Немного. Но это было лишь частичной причиной. По большей части, думаю, просто из-за того, что я ходячая гей-катастрофа. Больше, чем обычно.

            - У меня такое чувство, что ты снова пиздишь, - говорит Дэрил, - заебал.

            Аарон просто смотрит на него нежным и задумчивым взглядом:

            - Я просто… я бы хотел знать, вот и все.

            - Ты издеваешься? Твоя степень «Папашки» зашкаливает.

            - Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - говорит Аарон.

            - Как? Называю тебя Папашкой? А если тебе подходит…

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, - просто… не знаю. Прячешься за стеной. Пытаешься прикидываться, словно ты ничего не значишь.      

            - Оу, - говорит Пол, - я… прости? Я не пытался, - на долю секунды он выглядит уязвленным и отводит глаза в темноту, скрываясь от взгляда Аарона, - я просто… ладно, я знаю, что могу быть отстойным, если не осторожен. Люди просто становятся такими притихшими и неуклюжими, словно трагедия заразна. Ты, наверное, понимаешь.

            - Понимаю, - говорит Аарон, - послушай, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы быть «отстоем» или о чем-то таком. Не со мной, хорошо? Для этого и существуют приятели.

            Пол ухмыляется:

            - Спасибо, приятель.

            Аарон ухмыляется в ответ:

            - Без проблем, приятель.

            Через несколько минут протяжной тишины, Пол говорит:

            - Думаю, я пойду вниз, спать. Ночи, приятель.

            - Спокойной ночи, - говорит Аарон, - посмотрим, смирится ли Тара с тем, что ты собрался спать.

            - Увидим. Скрещу пальцы в надежде на сон с сексуальным призраком Дэрилом.

            - Да, - шепчет Дэрил, - думаю, даже если бы я знал, как это сделать, я бы все равно держался от тебя подальше, - Пол не подает виду, что слышал его, и Дэрил задумывается, что же творится у этого парня в голове.

            Судя по выражению лица Аарона, тот думает о том же.


	10. I Only Had But One True Love // У меня была только одна настоящая любовь

            На следующее утро Дэрил спускается в комнату Пола и обнаруживает его растянувшимся на постели и читающим _«Милосердие к Погибшим»_ Аарона Ралейга. Это одна из десятка или около того копий, покоящихся на полках нижнего этажа. На задней стороне обложки располагается фотография Аарона в черно-белом цвете, что делает его более напряженным и задумчивым, чем он есть на самом деле.

            Дэрил наблюдает за Полом около минуты, прежде чем тихо произнести:

            - Пожалуйста. Если ты слышишь меня… пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

            Пол переворачивает страницу книги. Его глаза быстро бегают по строчкам туда-сюда. Дэрил перемещается к нему, наклоняется достаточно близко, чтобы читать, при этом сохраняя безопасное расстояние.

            - Пожалуйста, - шепчет Дэрил, - я не говорил ни с кем тридцать лет, за исключением того сна с Аароном. Он не верит, что это произошло на самом деле… _пожалуйста._

            Пол не реагирует, и сердце Дэрила падает. В дневном свете наблюдая за этим человеком, находящимся не под странным, экстрасенсорным кайфом, Дэрил не может не думать, что, даже несмотря на дерьмоватость, Пол Ровиа не из тех людей, кто будет игнорировать настолько откровенно _умоляющего._ Ничего в призрачном бытие не имеет смысла, и он полагает, что случайные вспышки, когда кажется, что Пол может его слышать – всего лишь очередная хрень.

            - Хорошо, - говорит он тогда, - я… в любом случае, было приятно поболтать. Хоть ты и редкостный мудила.

            Снова тишина, и через некоторое время Дэрил поднимается наверх, чтобы посмотреть, проснулся ли Аарон.

******************************************

            Аарон отвозит Тару и Пола в Блю Ридж на день, обещая оплатить им ужин в местечке под названием «The Black Sheep», которое, по его словам, является лучшим рестораном за пределами Атланты. Перед отъездом Тара настраивает свой iPod и говорит:

            - Дэрил, прости, но у меня мало песен Skynyrd. Я добавила несколько других вещей, которые, как мне кажется, тебе понравятся – немного Allman Brothers, Creedence, плюс новые, такие как Kings of Leon и Drive-By Truckers.

            - Спасибо, - искренне говорит он, когда она включает музыку и начинает звучать знакомый гитарный риф.

_“Thirty days, lord and thirty nights_

_I'm coming home on an airplane flight_

_Mama waiting at the ticket line_

_Tell me son why do you stand there cryin’…”_

            Тара хорошо поработала над, как утверждает название в маленьком iPod, «Ghost Daryl’s Southern Rock Playlist». Здесь много музыки, которую он слышал при жизни, новые вещи тоже хороши, и они подходят ему больше, чем плейлист «College Radio». Дэрил дрейфует по пустой хижине, подпевая музыке, и вспоминает каково – из цитаты Пола Ровиа, - упиваться дешевым пивом на пикнике. Он также вспоминает барбекю на Четвертое Июля, вкус обгоревшего гамбургера, капустного салата и зелени, запитых сладким чаем или лимонадом. Он вспоминает все дерьмо, о котором не задумывался десятилетиями: как у него во рту лопнуло зернышко кукурузы, когда он откусил от початка, вкус и пушистую шкурку персика, как щелкал зубами кожуру вареного арахиса, чтобы добраться до зерна, и выплевывал ошметки.

            Плейлист заканчивается гораздо раньше возвращения трех друзей, и Дэрил перемещается к своей могиле, чтобы провести это время, вспоминая моменты из жизни.

_********************************************_

            В тот вечер три друга выкурили еще один косяк, отодвинули мебель в сторону и свернули ковер, чтобы устроить танцы. Дэрил бродит по углам комнаты, пытаясь напомнить себе, что на самом деле он _не_ под кайфом, несмотря на то, как свободно и сонно себя чувствует, когда не фокусируется на этой мысли.

            - Специальный дэнс-плейлист College Radio, - сообщает Тара двум мужчинам, - много Outkast, JT, ее Величества Queen Bey…

            - Тьфу. Ты можешь поверить, что пафосные Тара и Иисус из колледжа не любили Бейонсе? – говорит Пол, когда музыка начинает играть. Он хватает Тару, увлекая в танец, и нежно обнимает ее.

            Аарон улыбается им обоим:

            - Вы двое _так_ усиленно старались выглядеть равнодушными, но выпускной вечер расставил все точки над «i». Ваш секрет открылся, есть даже видео, где вы танцуете и поете, и вы, определенно, знали все слова.

            - Что ж, к тому времени Эрик и Саша потратили много времени, чтобы убедить пафосных Тару и Иисуса из колледжа не идти по своим стопам, - говорит Тара, преследуя корыстные цели намекнуть на что-то Полу, но попросту заставляет его смеяться.

            Она упоминает Эрика так небрежно, и не обративший на это внимание Дэрил почти _забывает_ , о ком она говорит. А Аарон – нет, он замирает на долю секунды, чтобы посмотреть на нее блестящими от слез глазами, прежде чем продолжить танцевать. Дэрил помнит его вчерашние слова о том, что он не хочет прекращать говорить об Эрике и как не хочет, чтобы воспоминания о нем навевали тоску.

            Втроем они танцуют несколько песен подряд, прежде чем Тара решает, что нужно устроить конкурс. Пол выигрывает, потому что он действительно умеет танцевать и не выглядеть при этом глупо. Он гибкий и двигает бедрами охуенно непристойно, при этом оставаясь мужественным. В какой-то момент он совершает трюк – делает стойку на руках, закидывая ноги вверх. От этого задирается футболка, и Дэрил снова видит его торс. Всего мгновение, в отличие от долгого времени в бухте, но почему-то это кажется еще сексуальнее из-за своей стремительности. Дэрил смотрит на него и ощущает себя загипнотизированным, даже несмотря на то, что выбор музыки – поет парень с женским голосом, - его раздражает.

            Когда приходит очередь Тары, она слишком накурена и постоянно хихикает. В какой-то момент она опускается на четвереньки и начинает трясти задницей. Всего пять секунд, прежде чем рухнуть на пол, заливаясь смехом:

            - Блять, признаю поражение. Даже трезвой я должна была бы подумать, прежде чем соревноваться в танцах с двумя геями.

            - Это стереотип, - говорит Аарон, - не все мы отлично танцуем и разбираемся в дизайне интерьеров.

            - И Аарон сейчас это докажет, - с улыбкой говорит Пол. Он переключает музыку и говорит, - твоя очередь, приятель.

            Несмотря на шутки Пола относительно его танцевальных навыков, Аарон старается – по крайней мере, у него неплохая координация. Он все еще выглядит чертовски глупо со своими длинными руками и ногами, к тому же не помогает делу, когда держит лицо невозмутимым, при этом напевая:

            “ _Don’t you think I’m so sexy, I’m just so fresh, so clean…”_

            Каждый в комнате, живой или мертвый, смеется над ним. Дэрил не видел Аарона таким глупым и счастливым полтора года, с того момента, как тот наклонил Эрика для поцелуя в этой самой хижине. Глядя на него, Дэрил ощущает себя так, словно может завоевать весь мир, словно он жив и его сердце все еще бьется. Как бы глупо он ни выглядел, но это _Аарон,_ и Дэрил любит его просто за то, что он есть, любит так сильно, словно это чувство готово разорвать его на части, любит так сильно, что не может даже грустить из-за того, что они никогда будут вместе, а он застрял в качестве наблюдателя. И этого достаточно.

            Как только эта мысль приходит к Дэрилу, он чувствует притяжение, что-то тяжелое и болезненное, но _хорошее_ , и поворачивается в сторону Пола, который наблюдает за Аароном и улыбается. У Пола Ровиа одна из прекраснейших улыбок, которые когда-либо видел Дэрил, она изогнутая, заставляющая морщинки появиться в уголках его глаз и демонстрирующая близкие к совершенству зубы, за исключением крохотного промежутка между одним клыком и передними зубами.

            Музыка заканчивается, и Аарон падает на диван, утверждая, что он слишком стар и накурен для танцевальных вечеринок.

            - Думаю, ты отлично справился, - говорит Пола, вновь улыбаясь _той_ улыбкой.

            - Спасибо, приятель, - отвечает Аарон.

*********************************************

            Дэрилу не нужно спать, поэтому, когда Аарон ложится в постель, ему нравится просто растягиваться рядом на несколько часов. Дэрил лежит на спине, сцепив пальцы, и прислушивается к дыханию лежащего рядом человека. Это не сон и не отключение, но все равно успокаивает. Умиротворяет.

            В большинство ночей. Сегодня Дэрил чувствует беспокойство, несмотря на сонный и туманный осадок кайфа. Как будто у него зуд по всему телу, но негде почесать, словно у него все еще есть кожа, и она слишком горча и чувствительна к прикосновениям. Он задумывается, имеет ли к этому отношение тот факт, что Аарон не спит и ворочается, и отметает эту идею. Это не первый раз, когда у Аарона проблемы со сном.

            _\- Блять, -_ говорит Дэрил, когда это сводящее с ума чувство _вспыхивает_. Напряжение сковывает его, он ловит фантомное воспоминание о том, как его мышцы напряглись, _что, нахуй, происходит…_

            - Аарон? – Тара шикает, стоя у подножья лестницы, - Аарон, ты не спишь?

            Аарон и Дэрил чуть не подпрыгивают, и первый отзывается:

            - Нет. Что случилось?

            - Ты одет?

            Блять, это чувство продолжает расти. Как рыболовный крючок в животе, тянущий его вниз. Молниеносно вспыхивают воспоминания – Аарон, танцующий сегодня свой глупый танец, который _еще_ и чертовски сексуален по какой-то проклятой причине, Аарон вчера в бухте, со своими длинными ногами и мускулистыми обнаженными бедрами, очертания его члена в боксерах.

            - Ох, можно и так сказать, - отвечает Аарон Таре, не догадываясь, что Дэрил сходит с ума рядом с ним, - ты не увидишь ничего нового.

            Дэрил видит, как Аарон выглядел в своих мокрых боксерах, облепивших его кожу. Ему приходит яркий образ, который определенно _не является_ его воспоминанием – как он плавно опускается вниз перед Аароном и берет его член в рот через мокрую ткань.

            Откуда-то снизу звучит голос Тары:

            - Звучит не утешительно, кое-что я все-таки видела. В моей комнате… эм-м, паук. Я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от него, ведь это твоя вина.

            - Почему ты не попросила Иисуса? – говорит Аарон.

            Как только он произносит имя, Дэрил внезапно ощущает, как это чувство отпускает его. Его захлестывает облегчение, он думал, что не сможет выдержать еще секунду.

            - Я _пыталась_ попросить Иисуса, - говорит Тара. Дэрил замечает, что она наконец поднялась в спальный лофт, - я совершила _ошибку_ , зайдя в его комнату без стука. Я кое-что видела, Аарон. Кое-что, о чем я хочу забыть прямо сейчас. Поэтому не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, избавиться от этого паука или разрешить мне спать здесь?

            Аарон скатывается с кровати с взъерошенными кудрями:

            - Я не понимаю….

            Тара отчаянно выдыхает:

            - Я зашла, когда Иисус наяривал так яростно, словно пытался вытрясти из него деньги, и хотя он мог уже закончить, я _не_ хочу знать.

            Аарон выглядит таким же ошарашенным, как и Дэрил, когда до них доходит смысл ее слов:

            - Ох. Он не… что он сказал?

            - Он был слишком _занят_ , чтобы заметить меня. Аарон, серьезно, перестань задавать вопросы, потому что я хочу начать забывать. Мужики такие мерзкие, слава богу, я лесбиянка.

            В помещении темно, но Дэрил все равно видит, как краснеет Аарон:

            - Ох. Окей. Я сейчас спущусь.

            Дэрилу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы проследовать за ними на нижний этаж хижины. Когда Аарон проходит мимо двери комнаты Пола, он колеблется и краснеет еще сильнее, а затем спешит в комнату Тары.

            - Ладно. Не буду винить тебя в том, что ты вытащила меня из постели, - говорит Аарон, хватая паука на стене салфеткой. Существо выглядит достаточно большим, чтобы уволочь куда-нибудь Тару, пока та спит. Он быстро осматривает ее комнату, прежде чем объявить о безопасности.

            - Боже, это худший попуск от кайфа, - говорит Тара, забираясь в постель и натягивая одеяло на голову, - теперь мне приснится _так много_ кошмаров.

            - Прости. Подумай о приятном, например, как Люси Лью натирает Джиллиан Андерсон в бикини солнцезащитным кремом.

            - Аарон, из тебя бы получилась _потрясающая_ лесбиянка.

**********************************************

            Тара и Пол уезжают следующим вечером. Аарон провожает их до машины, где они много обнимаются и обещают собраться снова в ближайшее время.

            - Когда ты в следующий раз приедешь в Атланту, Аарон? – спрашивает Тара, - мы скучаем по твоей мордашке.

            Аарон пожимает плечами:

            - Не знаю. И вероятно, не дольше, чем на день, до наступления осени, мне нужно закончить со вторым черновиком к этому времени.

            - Могу я прочитать _второй_ черновик? – спрашивает Тара, хлопая ресницами.

            Он улыбается:

            - Да. Но не слишком привязывайся к нему, мой издатель, вероятно, захочет внести много правок.

            - Плевать, - говорит Тара, - это как смотреть фильм, а затем читать книгу – всегда выглядит немного по-разному.

            - Отличный взгляд на ситуацию, - говорит Пол, - но я не буду это читать. Никаких спойлеров. 

            - Никаких спойлеров, - соглашается Аарон, - кто-нибудь из вас напишет мне, когда доберетесь домой, хорошо?

            - Договорились, - торжественно говорит Тара, - и твоя просьба _совершенно_ не означает, что ты включил Папашку.

            - Дай нам знать, если тебе что-то понадобится, хорошо? – говорит Пол.

            - Договорились, - говорит Аарон.

            Тара тянется к ручке пассажирской двери, прежде чем резко остановиться:

            - Ох, черт, я забыла попрощаться с Дэрилом!

            - Прощай, милая, - бормочет Дэрил, - рад был познакомиться с тобой. Даже если ты валяешь дурака, я ценю это.

            - По-моему, он выходит на улицу, - говорит Пол, - Аарон, разве ты не говорил, что его могила где-то рядом. Мы должны однажды ее поискать.

            - Нихуя не должны, - огрызается Дэрил, - оставь мои кости в покое. Я доволен тем, где они находятся.

            - Или это невежливо? – спрашивает Пол, уводя взгляд вдаль, - может, ему нравится свое последнее пристанище. Если могила где-то здесь, ему должно быть хорошо.

            Дэрил сверлит его взглядом:

            - Ублюдок. Я не могу тебя раскусить.

            Аарон потирает затылок:

            - Я не хочу тревожить его, если она здесь. Он сказал, что строители его достали.

            - Бедный Дэрил, - говорит Тара, - по крайней мере, ты лучше них. Ты должен включать музыку или оставлять телевизор включенным, когда уезжаешь.

            - Это охуенная идея, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Я не хочу впустую тратить электричество, - неохотно говорит Аарон, выглядя смущенным, - я имею в виду… если его здесь на самом деле нет.

            - Какая разница, ты богач. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что он _есть_ здесь, это того стоит, гораздо больше, чем счета за электричество.

            - На самом деле я согласен с Тарой, - с ухмылкой говорит Пол, - настоящий или нет, он играет свою роль. Просто позволь ему существовать.

            - Иисус ужасно на тебя влияет, Тара, - говорит Аарон со скромной улыбкой.

*********************************************

            Спустя три недели после визита Тары и Пола, Аарон сидит за кухонным столом, установив телефон перед собой. Он включил громкую связь, и Дэрил может слышать каждое слово его литературного агента, женщины по имени Андреа. Она прочитала первый черновик и обсуждала его с Аароном в течение часа, и Дэрил решил, что она – его персональный заклятый враг. Она не сказала ничего хорошего о книге после «Клем великолепна, читатели ее полюбят. Ниган – наихудший, но и он читателям понравится. К сожалению».

            Ко всему остальному она до смерти придирается. Прямо сейчас она говорит Аарону:

            - Тебе нужно полностью распотрошить середину. Не оставляй ничего, кроме костей. Кроме _ощущения_ костей.

            - Эй, сходи _нахуй,_ \- говорит Дэрил, - Аарон, ты не должен ее слушать, это отличная книга. Как много книг написала _она сама_?

            Но Аарон слушает ее, перед ним на столе лежит блокнот – тот же, в котором он спешил набросать свои впечатления от встречи с Дэрилом, - и он записывает все ее слова, даже несмотря на то, что она утверждает, что отправит все свои мысли ему на почту. Он задает ей несколько вопросов, но редко защищается, за исключением концовки.

            - Она немного разочаровывает, - говорит Андреа, - читателям это не понравится.

            - В этом и суть. Ниган – _ничто_ , он не заслуживает закончить в блеске славы.

            - Да, - соглашается Дэрил.

            - Я-то это понимаю, а читатели могут и не понять, - возражает Андреа.

            - Эй, даже _я,_ тупой деревенщина, понял, в чем суть, - огрызается Дэрил.

            - Да, и я не изменю своего мнения на этот счет, - говорит Аарон.

            - Окей. Может, если ты займешься всем остальным, мне больше понравится. Отличная работа, Аарон. Я беспокоилась о тебе. Как ты держишься? В личном плане, я имею в виду.

            - Это… - вздыхает Аарон, - стало намного лучше. Пребывание здесь пошло мне на пользу. Нет, это было _великолепно_ для меня. Как лично, так и творчески.

            - Рада слышать это, - говорит она, - ой, и другие новости – съемки стартуют на этой неделе, они планируют закончить к Рождеству и надеются, что все будет готово вовремя для отправки в Канны.

            - О, боже, - говорит Аарон, - я не могу думать о таких вещах. Я взял деньги, которые дала мне студия, и сбежал.

            - Ну, невзирая ни на что, ты захочешь появиться на премьере. В любом случае, у меня хорошее предчувствие. Если фильм будет принят хорошо, я смогу завысить цену на следующий, и все равно придется отбиваться от заинтересованных.

            - Сначала нам нужно взглянуть, будет ли хорош финальный черновик и купит ли кто-нибудь настоящую книгу, - говорит Аарон, кривя губы.

            - Я не беспокоюсь об этом, - говорит Андреа, - тогда за работу.

            Когда она вешает трубку, Аарон смотрит в пустоту, прежде чем хлопнуть в ладоши в волнении:

            - Вау, Дэрил. Ей _действительно_ понравилось.

            - Разве ей может что-то _понравиться?_ – бормочет Дэрил. Два часа поддержки и два слова одобрения. Дэрил качает головой.

            Задумчиво постукивая карандашом, Аарон изучает заметки в блокноте, которые сделал во время разговора. Через несколько минут он снова берет свой телефон, открывает контакты и пролистывает вниз до «И».

            - Привет, приятель, - говорит Пол, - чем обязан такому удовольствию?

            - Я только что говорил с Андреа, - говорит Аарон, - она прочитала первый черновик, и ей понравилось.

            - Потрясающе, - говорит Пол, - я знал, что ты волновался.

            - Да, - говорит Аарон, - то есть, мне нужно исправить еще много вещей, прежде чем я буду готов показать его своему издателю, но я уверен, что все будет хорошо, - Аарон пересказывает Полу еще немного разговора, включая часть о фильме.

            - Это странно, - говорит Аарон, - актеры _совсем не похожи_ на людей, которых я представлял. Я почти боюсь смотреть его.

            - Отпусти это, - глубокомысленно говорит Пол, - это как взросление твоего ребенка. Ты создаешь его и отправляешь в мир, и если ты ожидаешь, что все сложится так, как ты планировал, тебя ждет разочарование. Вместо этого ты должен наслаждаться тем, каким делает его мир.

            - Подозрительно похоже на Хершел-изм, - говорит Аарон.

            Мужчины болтают еще несколько минут, прежде чем Пол говорит:

            - Окей, только хочу предупредить, что у тебя осталось четыре минуты. Мне нужно срочно принять душ, если я хочу выйти вовремя.

            - Ой! – говорит Аарон, - прости, я не хотел тебя задерживать.

            Пол смеется:

            - Все в порядке. Как я сказал – у меня есть несколько минут.

            - Куда ты идешь? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Ну. На свидание вообще-то, - говорит Пол, смущенно засмеявшись.

            Выражение лица Аарона, когда Пол говорит ему… достаточно интересное. Он перестает улыбаться, его брови хмурятся, и нейтральным голосом он произносит:

            - Ох. Это... то есть... я его знаю?

            - Это не Алекс, не беспокойся, - говорит Пол.

            Аарон краснеет:

            - Это не то, что…

            - Аарон, я знаю, что его все ненавидят. Как и должны, он мудак, и, к счастью, я это перерос. Но нет, ты не знаешь этого человека.

            - Ох, окей, - говорит Аарон, - Эм… так кто он? Какой? Как вы познакомились?

            - Слишком много вопросов, Аарон, - говорит Пол.

            Аарон снова заливается краской:

            - Ну, я просто не могу вспомнить, когда ты последний раз ходил на настоящее свидание, - он осекается, - прости, это прозвучало не так… я не имел в виду…

            - _Аарон,_ \- говорит Пол раздраженно, но все еще нежно, - я знаю, что ты имел в виду. У меня хреново со свиданиями, мы все знаем это. Отвечаю: его зовут Хавьер, он бывший бейсболист – на самом деле, он мог стать профессиональным, но повредил плечо, - сейчас спортивный тренер в школе. Мы встретились в магазине, когда он ссорился с одной из моих студенток из-за его скидки для сотрудников, что значит – он ссорился со _мной._ Ты знаешь, как мне не нравится, когда доебываются до моих ребят. В любом случае, он сбежал, затем вернулся, чтобы извиниться перед нами обоими и спросить, можно ли купить мне кофе, чтобы загладить вину.

Аарон молчит, нахмурив брови:

            - Звучит как не самое хорошее начало.

            - Я знаю, я бы не согласился на кофе, если бы он не раскаивался. И раскаивался пылко, а я не святой. Он переживает черную полосу: его отцу только что диагностировали рак легких, и вся его семья сейчас в Майами. Ему тяжело вне штата, понимаешь? Он даже моей студентке кофе купил, и она полностью его простила и была больше, чем немного очарована.

            Пальцы Аарона взволнованно выстукивают по столу:

            - Ну, может, для придурка он не такой уж и плохой. Я понимаю, почему ты назначил ему второе свидание.

            - Это будет третье свидание, вообще-то, - сообщает Пол, - если считать кофе свиданием. Еще мы ужинали на прошлой неделе.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, - на повестке дня свидание номер три?

            - Играют «Atlanta Braves»*, скрестим пальцы за старомодные обжимания. Я заставил его пообещать это, если он собирается заставить меня смотреть на самый скучный из существующих видов спорта.

            - Я и забыл, что ты ненавидишь бейсбол, - говорит Аарон, - удивлен, что ты не настоял на чем-то большем, чем просто поцелуи, - Аарон морщится, - прости, я не имел в виду…

            _\- Аарон,_ \- говорит Пол тем же нежным и раздраженным голосом, - тебе официально разрешено шутить насчет моих блядских похождений. Три свидания без секса, наверное, рекорд для меня. Но мы не спешим, я вообще-то первый парень, с которым он встречается. Так что я нервничаю не меньше его. Большая ответственность, понимаешь?

            - Первый парень? – Аарон хмурится еще сильнее, - сколько ему лет?

            - Двадцать восемь, - говорит Пол, - _дитя_. Серьезно, у него ушло много времени, чтобы понять, что он би. Я не могу себе представить, понимаешь, кого-то из консервативной католической семьи, кто провел всю свою взрослую жизнь в спорте и был бы более подавлен в плане сексуальности.

            Пальцы Аарона сжимаются в кулак на столе:

            - Ну, до тех пор, пока он не использует тебя…

            - Аарон, это звучит подозрительно би-фобно. Мне нужно позвать Розиту, чтобы надавать тебе по заднице? – он все еще звучит шутливо, но в его голосе есть нотка предупреждения, которую Аарон игнорирует.

            - Это совсем не то, что я имел в виду, - говорит Аарон, - это просто… знаешь, настоящий спортсмен. Ты знаешь, как обстоят дела в школе, к тому, кто связан с бейсбольной или футбольной командой даже косвенно, относятся как к королю.

            - Я бы не назвал его «настоящим спортсменом», - говорит Пол со вспышкой раздражения в голосе, - он тренер по легкой атлетике, а не тренер чего-то такого. Даже если бы он был выше по должности, он не такой, у него нет самолюбия. Он хороший парень, и он мне нравится.

            Аарон делает вдох и разжимает кулак:

            - Окей. Прости, приятель. Если он хороший парень, тогда я надеюсь, что все получится. Просто. Я имею в виду, будь осторожен.

            - Послушай, - напряженно произносит Пол, - я знаю, что мой вкус на мужчин далек от хорошего, но… то есть, было бы неплохо, если бы ты автоматически не предполагал, что любой парень, желающий со мной встречаться, конченый мудак.

            - Чувак, - говорит Дэрил Аарону, - тебе действительно нужно нахуй захлопнуть рот, - он подозрительно прищуривается, глядя на Аарона, - подожди, ты че, блять, _ревнуешь?_

 _\- Нет!_ – быстро отвечает Аарон Полу, - послушай, я знаю, что должен заткнуться, прежде чем наговорю лишнего. Я просто…, - он делает глубокий вдох, - окей, у тебя не лучший послужной список парней. Это не заставляет меня думать, что только мудаки хотят с тобой встречаться, это делает меня Папашкой и, знаю… то есть, иногда ты ведешь себя так, будто не заслуживаешь никого лучше, чем мудаки.

   - Ну, несмотря на споры с моей студенткой, - говорит Пол, - он не мудак.

            Аарон вешает трубку несколько минут спустя, оставляя Пола в ледяном настрое. Он сидит за кухонным столом, хмурясь и барабаня пальцами по дереву. Затем направляется к своему рабочему столу, открывает компьютер, жмет «Georgia University Atlanta», затем «тренеры по легкой атлетике», и, наконец, «Хавьер».

            - Ты _ревнуешь,_ \- говорит Дэрил. Все сомнения исчезают, когда он видит озлобленное выражение лица Аарона, когда тот открывает профиль Хавьера Гарсиа, - воу, - вырывается у Дэрила. Парень… парень чертовски горяч. Загорелая кожа, волнистые черные волосы, спадающие на лоб, ямочки на щеках, скулы, одним словом - идеал. Фотография только по плечи, но Дэрил видит намек на его спортивное телосложение.

            Пальцы Аарона стучат по клавиатуре, и он хмурится еще сильнее. Он позволяет себе выдохнуть:

            - Окей, может, я и мудакус максимус. Но у Иисуса ужасный вкус на мужчин. Давай я расскажу тебе немного о Гребаном Алексе.

            Через несколько минут Дэрил разделяет мнение Аарона относительно вкуса Пола на мужчин, и он подозрительно щурится на фотографию Хавьера Гарсиа. Аарон продолжает:

            - Как я тебе уже рассказывал. Иисус… иногда он ведет себя, будто он никому не важен и не заслуживает ничего лучше, чем он себе определил.

            - Чувак, - шепчет Дэрил, - ты _ревнуешь._ Я думал, вы просто друзья.

            Что поражает Дэрила, так это, что он сам не ревнует. Он знает, что любит Аарона и отдал бы абсолютно все, чтобы быть живым и говорить с ним. Дэрил с трудом верит, что Аарон когда-нибудь увидит его таким, даже если подобный невозможный сценарий произойдет. Он знает, что Аарон все еще любит Эрика, и Дэрил никогда не ревновал к _этим_ отношениям. Не до того, как Эрик стал таким же мертвым, как и Дэрил. У Дэрила не было шанса узнать Эрика, хотя иногда ему кажется, что это происходит, когда Аарон много рассказывает о нем. Из того, что Дэрил узнал об Эрике, он не мог _ревновать_ , потому что, только бог знает, он делал Аарона счастливее, чем смог бы младший сын Уилла Диксона. Дэрил знает Пола Ровиа одновременно и лучше, и хуже, чем он знает Эрика. Лучше, потому что он провел в его присутствии больше времени – только несколько дней, но это больше, чем несколько _часов_ , в которые он узнал Эрика, - и хуже, потому что он не может понять этого парня. Он немного мудак со своей болтовней о «сексуальном призраке Дэриле из сна» и несет херню, но…

            Но Дэрил помнит, как Пол приехал проверить Аарона, как бережно к нему относился. Разговор с Мэгги о том, что Аарону может потребоваться время наедине с самим собой. Он _понял_ , в чем нуждается Аарон, и приложил все усилия, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Он рассказал Аарону о своем брате, и Дэрил _знает_ , что даже эта история стоило парню большой крови.

            Он изучает профиль Аарона, когда тот закрывает страницу учебного заведения и отправляется на Фейсбук, где вбивает «Хавьер Гарсиа» в поиск. Это распространенное имя, но Фейсбук услужливо информирует Аарона, что у него и одного конкретного Хавьера Гарсиа есть общий друг Пол «Иисус» Ровиа. Лицо Аарона становится все более озлобленным, когда он пролистывает все общедоступные посты Хави – почти под каждой фотографией стоит отметка «понравилось Полу «Иисусу» Ровиа». Аарон переключается на страницу Пола, и последние фотографии предсказуемо собрали урожай «понравилось Хавьеру Гарсиа». К одному фото, где Пол облизывает мороженое в вафельном рожке, есть даже комментарий от Хавьера Гарсиа «вау» и несколько маленьких значков рядом – пара глаз, смотрящих в сторону, и три капли воды.

            Аарон хмурится и захлопывает компьютер. Он проводит ладонями по лицу и говорит:

            - Блять, Дэрил. Надеюсь, он хороший парень и не ублюдок. Он кажется немного инфантильным из того, что я вижу, но… блять, что я могу знать? Я не помню, что такое ходить на свидания. Не думаю, что я вообще когда-либо знал. Мне было девятнадцать, когда мы с Эриком встретились. До него это все было подростковыми мутками и случайными связями с парнями, слишком взрослыми для меня.

            - Ты же в курсе, что спрашиваешь не того парня, правда?

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Я должен… я, определенно, максимус. Пол справился со всеми своими проблемами, я должен доверять ему.

            - И не _перегибать_ палку.

            Через несколько минут раздумий Аарон возвращается к кухонному столу и начинает изучать заметки, которые составил в разговоре с Андреа. У него есть маркированный список «основных изменений сюжета», по которому он несколько минут постукивает ручкой, прежде чем написать: _«Изменить фамилию Габриэля с Гарсиа на Перес»._

            - И кто тут еще инфантильный, - бормочет Дэрил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Atlanta Braves – бейсбольная команда Атланты.
> 
> \------  
> Иисус танцует под Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body, Тара *пытается* танцевать под Beyonce - Crazy in Love, Аарон танцует под OutKast - So Fresh, So Clean  
> Чтобы представить танец Аарона, следует выключить звук из видео и включить на фон So Fresh, So Clean - https://tinyurl.com/rossfreshclean


	11. The Stalk is Withered and Dry // Стебель, увядший и сухой

            Аарон трудится над вторым черновиком, когда самые жаркие дни лета уступают место осени. Он _робот_ и гораздо меньше страдает хуйней, чем когда только писал историю. Он просыпается утром, завтракает, выходит на прогулку до самых жарких часов, усаживает себя за стол и пишет до середины дня. Он прерывается на обед и возвращается к работе. По вечерам он разлеживается в одном из кресел-качалок на крыльце, читает или, хмурясь, смотрит на звезды. Иногда он разговаривает с Дэрилом, рассказывает ему свои идеи, по большей части сюжетные детали истории. Дэрил раздражен тем, что не может ответить, он охереть как ненавидит второй черновик; Аарон вырезал некоторые его любимые части и добавил какое-то дерьмо, которое не кажется таким уж важным. Статус Андреа как его персонального врага продолжает расти, когда Аарон отправляет ей несколько глав, и она отвечает, что теперь « _Намного лучше»._

            С середины сентября Аарон начинает проводить выходные в Атланте. Каждые, а не бросается в спонтанные поездки раз в несколько недель. Дэрил уверен, что в новой привычке Аарона виноват Фейсбук, который в начале месяца сообщил Аарону, что Пол сменил статус на «встречается с Хавьером Гарсиа». У статуса уже десятки «лайков», и Дэрил наблюдает, как Аарон нажимает кнопку «нравится», несмотря на свое озлобленное выражение лица. Дэрил бы посмеялся над ним, если бы не чувствовал то же самое. Дэрил не встречал Хави и никогда не встретит, но парень раздражает его просто из ебаного принципа – несправедливо красив и, насколько Дэрил осведомлен, кажется хорошим. После «лайка» статуса отношений Пола Аарон отправляется на страницу Хавьера и начинает копаться там. Дэрил замечает, что у Хавьера Гарсиа теперь _шесть_ общих друзей с Аароном Ралейгом – помимо Пола «Иисуса» Ровиа он дружит также с Мэгги и Гленном Ри, Сашей Уильямс, Розитой Эспиноза и Тарой Чамблер. Дэрил ловит смутное ощущение предательства Тары. Аарон рассматривает Пола на совместной фотографии их двоих на трибунах бейсбольного матча, которую запостил Хави, и начинает прокручивать комментарии:

            _Хавьер Гарсиа: на игре «_ _Atlanta_ _Braves» с этим охренительным парнем._

_Мэгги Ри: Вау, Иисус. Должно быть, тебе действительно нравится этот парень, раз ты пошел на бейсбол._

_Пол «Иисус» Ровиа: Он хорош._

_Хавьер Гарсиа: Я ему нравлюсь достаточно, чтобы он просидел *три* игры в ожидании._

_Пол «Иисус» Ровиа: Ты обещал никому не рассказывать. Я тебе верил._

_Хавьер Гарсиа: _:__ _D_

_Дэвид Гарсиа: Я покажу маме эту фотку? Гектор проговорился, что ты с кем-то встречаешься._

_Хавьер Гарсиа: _:| Хм. Обсудим это по телефону,__ _hermano*_

            Аарон пролистывает страницу Хавьера, и датированное несколькими днями позже сообщение гласит:

_ДЛЯ ТЕХ, КТО В ТАНКЕ: Я БИСЕКСУАЛ И ВСТРЕЧАЮСЬ С (ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИМ) ПАРНЕМ. ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, ГДЕ КНОПКА «ОТПИСАТЬСЯ», ЕСЛИ У ВАС КАКИЕ-ТО ПРОБЛЕМЫ, ЗАСУНЬТЕ СВОЕ МНЕНИЕ СЕБЕ В ЗАДНИЦУ!_

Это же сообщение (как предполагает Дэрил) следом повторяется на испанском. Аарон хмурится и продолжает листать страницу Хави, и впервые во время просмотра Фейсбука Дэрил хочет оборвать ему интернет. Дэрил понятия не имеет, что посоветовать Аарону, даже если бы они могли поговорить. Дэрил _знает_ достаточно о том, что сталкинг соперника в поисках причин для ненависти бесполезен. Он даже не уверен, означает ли ревность Аарона то, что тот действительно _хочет_ быть с Полом или готов к любым новым отношениям, или он даже не _осознает_ , что ревнует. Дэрил чертовски бестолков, когда дело касается любви.

            Когда Аарон возвращается в хижину после первых выходных в Атланте, он немного рассказывает Дэрилу о Хави и Поле. И единственная плохая вещь, которую он может сказать, это повторять: «этот парень кажется слегка инфантильным. Я беспокоюсь, что он не воспринимает это всерьез, но… он выглядит нормальным. Мне так кажется». Тот факт, что Хави нормальный, похоже, злит Аарона еще больше, чем если бы он был мудаком.

            - Серьезно, чувак, - бормочет Дэрил, - хоть я и мертв, но вижу, что происходит на самом деле.

            В любом случае, как и всегда, когда Аарон уезжает, Дэрил чертовски по нему скучает, хотя теперь разлуку переносить легче. Было ли это из побуждения Тары или смутного чувства «воплощения Дэрила в жизнь», но Аарон начал оставлять телевизор включенным. Он не просто включал случайный канал, а проигрывал различные сериалы от начала до конца. Все сериалы живут в маленькой штучке под названием «флешка», которую Аарон втыкает в приставку телевизора. Каждый раз, когда Дэрилу кажется, что он привык к тому, что технологии – это обыденная магия современности, происходит что-то новое, напоминая ему об обратном.

            Первый сериал, который Дэрил смотрит в отсутствие Аарона, называется _«Огни ночной пятницы»._ Пока еще это его любимый сериал; он о футболистах средней школы в пригороде Техаса, и хотя действие происходит в настоящее время, оно напоминает Дэрилу о доме, в хорошем смысле. Дэрилу не нравятся два других сериала, которые выбрал для него Аарон; первый о семье мафиози – _«Клан Сопрано»_ , Дэрил догадывается, что это хорошая история, но он должен сосредоточиться и вырубить телевизор, пока не поздно. И проводит остаток выходных в тишине. Он должен сделать то же самое на следующие выходные, когда Аарон включит сериал _«Во все тяжкие»_ , который, по его словам, является его любимым и «мастерски снят». Дэрил просто-напросто не может вынести некоторое дерьмо; пусть Дикари были не такой преступной группировкой, как в сериале, но он напоминает ему о доме в наихудшем ебаном смысле. К счастью, место действия следующего включенного Аароном сериала – открытый космос, он называется _«Звездный крейсер «Галактика»_ , и Дэрил может _поклясться_ , что его крутили по телику, когда он был жив. Это немного странно, но интересно; и несмотря на некоторые хуевые моменты в целом, оно не всколыхнуло внутри Дэрила херовых воспоминаний.

            Так или иначе, Дэрил находит любые действия Аарона гораздо более интересными, чем телевидение, поэтому всегда рад его возвращению. Даже несмотря на то, что Дэрил не фанат второго черновика, процесс писательства ему все еще интересен, особенно когда Аарон прошаривает Интернет в поисках деталей. Дэрил все еще заворожен Интернетом и его бесчисленными возможностями для общения людей. Он хотел бы использовать его, может, что-то прочитать, но даже если бы Дэрил смог понять, как печатать на клавиатуре, не ломая ее, Аарон неукоснительно закрывает компьютер каждую ночь. И Дэрил снова будет смотреть на маленький серебряный ноутбук со светящимся логотипом яблока и фантазировать о том, как разобьет его о ближайшую стену.

            Сентябрь также приносит с собой день, когда Аарон внезапно останавливается посреди рабочего процесса, нажимает на календарь, бледнеет и принимается ходить по комнате. Через несколько минут он прячет лицо в ладонях.

            - Эй, чувак, - встревожено говорит Дэрил, - ты в порядке?

            - Я забыл о дне рождения Эрика, - дрожащим голосом произносит Аарон, - он сегодня. Как я мог забыть о его чертовом _дне рождения?_

            - Ты не забыл, - говорит Дэрил, - день еще не закончился.

            Даже если бы Аарон услышал совет Дэрила, он сомневается, что это бы что-то изменило. Аарон вздрагивает, и на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. Дэрилу кажется, что после визита Тары и Пола летом Аарон плачет впервые.

            - Я охуенно _ненавижу_ , что стало легче, - говорит Аарон дрожащим голосом, после того, как выплакался, - ненавижу это…. Блять, разве не должен мир _знать_ , что он ушел? Разве его смерть не должна была все остановить?

            Дэрил размышляет обо всех любовных посланиях и воспоминаниях, которыми друзья поделились с Аароном в годовщину смерти Эрика. Он думает о том, что Гленн и Мэгги назвали сына «Хершел Эрик», о матери Эрика, которая, даже «отвечая минимуму», приехала в Атланту, чтобы навестить могилу Эрика. Он думает о своей жизни, что единственным человеком, который заметил и переживал об его исчезновении, был Мерл; и его брат никогда не приходил сюда, чтобы навестить его останки. О том, что, вероятно, лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был, стоит прямо перед ним, и они говорили только один раз и, скорее всего, больше никогда не смогут.

            - Я думаю, - произносит Дэрил хриплым голосом, - я думаю, что ему повезло, раз так много близких помнят его. Детали не имеют значения, - Аарон не слышит его, и это просто еще одна вещь в очень длинном списке, которую Дэрил никогда не сможет сказать ему лично. Аарон пытается вернуться к работе, но это явно безнадежное дело. Проходит двадцать минут, прежде чем он выуживает телефон, открывает контакты, прокручивает до «И» и звонит Полу.

            Гудки идут так долго, что Дэрил думает, что Аарон повесит трубку, но, прежде чем тот успевает нажать «отбой», Пол отвечает.

            - Привет, приятель. Прости, на другой линии была Мэгги, нужно было кое-что  дообсудить.

            - Привет, - отвечает Аарон, - все в порядке. Я не… ты не занят? Хави рядом?

            - Нет, на этой неделе он в Майами, - говорит Пол, - так что я наедине с самим собой. Что-то случилось? У тебя странный голос.

            - Я… я забыл о дне рождения Эрика, - говорит Аарон севшим голосом, - я чувствую… блять, я не знаю, что я чувствую, - он делает вдох, и Дэрилу кажется, что он сейчас заплачет снова, - будто… вот так это начинается? Забывать его? Забывать всю нашу совместную жизнь?

            Пол молчит некоторое время:

            - Я… я не знаю. Прости, приятель, я не знаю, что сказать.

            Аарон грустно улыбается:

            - Это был риторический вопрос. Я знаю, что с тобой такое не случалось. Прости, я просто… ты единственный человек, с которым я могу поговорить о таких вещах, - он снова давит грустную улыбку, - я знаю, ты не подумаешь, что я просто гребаный нытик. Я просто… Я уже так много о нем забыл. Например, его запах. Глупость, но если бы ты меня спросил, когда он был жив, я бы не смог описать. Я не знаю, _замечал_ ли я, как от него пахнет. Но я замечаю отсутствие этого.

            Пол некоторое время молчит.

            - Одна из причин, из-за которых я не знаю, что сказать об этом, потому что мои воспоминания обрывочны в целом и всегда были. Как… когда нам было восемь, мы ездили на каникулы в Диснейленд. У меня есть фотографии и воспоминания о том, как я _рассказываю_ людям о поездке, но я не помню _саму_ поездку. Вообще-то, почти целый год – как пустой лист. Я помню Джона лучше, чем наших родителей, я не смогу сразу вспомнить, какого числа их дни рождения. Но зато я _помню_ всякие мелочи. Когда нам было шесть, я подхватил грипп, и мама сидела и пела мне «Blackbird», пока я не засыпал. Папа копался в саду и показывал нам червей. И… я помню две самые важные вещи: мы были счастливы, и нас любили. Детали не имеют значения.

            - Я сказал ему то же самое, - шепчет Дэрил.

            Аарон вытирает выступившую в уголке глаза слезу большим пальцем:

            - Я… спасибо, что сказал мне это.

            - Не за что, - говорит Пол.

*******************************************

            Листья на деревьях начинают менять цвет, когда Аарон отправляет своему издателю второй черновик, озаглавленный _«Возмездие для Мародеров» _.__ Дэрил надеется, что произойдет то же, что и после первого черновика – Аарон пригласит в хижину нескольких друзей, но вместо этого он уезжает в Атланту. Перед отъездом он включает сериал _«Остаться в живых»_ \- одну из самых безумных вещей, которые Дэрил когда-либо видел. Он несколько раз порывается _сломать_ телевизор, но в то же время он обязан был узнать, что произойдет дальше.

            Аарон отсутствует две недели, а когда возвращается – выглядит взбудораженным. Что-то грызет его изнутри, и Дэрил ждет, когда причина этого состояния откроется. Он мало пишет, и Дэрил понимает, что он ждет ответ от своего издателя. В ожидании его Аарон отправляется на долгие прогулки, колет дрова и проводит _много_ времени в городской библиотеке. По крайней мере, он рассказывает об этом Дэрилу.

            - У меня есть идея насчет третьей книги, - говорит Аарон, листая страницы ксерокопий статей, - она о тебе. Или о персонаже, основанном на тебе.

            - Я все равно не понимаю, почему ты хочешь писать обо мне, - бормочет Дэрил себе под нос.

            - Я думаю выбрать время действия до и после Гражданской войны, - задумчиво говорит Аарон, - по нескольким причинам. Я знаю, что ты умер в семидесятых, но я уже писал об этом периоде в своей первой книге. Хочу попробовать что-то новое. Я покопался после того, как наткнулся на заголовок о популяризации спиритизма в Штатах: как это было связано с Гражданской войной, и как много людей умирало вдали от дома, - он улыбается, - так как ты призрак, я подумал, что это подходит. – Его улыбка немного уменьшается, - также… ну, я знаю, что ты разрешил мне писать о тебе, но я все еще чувствую себя немного… может быть, изменение временного периода поможет мне меньше ощущать, что я эксплуатирую тебя.

            - Чувак, - говорит Дэрил, - не стоит беспокоиться о таких вещах. Пиши обо мне как хочешь.

            - Это странно, - говорит Аарон, - уже собирать материал. Почти целый год после первой книги, я не мог даже _думать_ об истории, которую хочу поведать следующей. Думаю, что ты вдохновил меня.

            Дэрил чувствует, словно от этого комментария краснеет вся его душа.

            - Меньшее, что я могу, - говорит он, - я… я так счастлив, что ты приехал сюда жить, хоть на какое-то время, - затем, набравшись смелости только потому что Аарон его не слышит, он тихо произносит, - я тебя люблю.

**********************************************

            Аарон проводит следующие несколько месяцев за работой над финальными правками _«Возмездия для Мародеров» _.__ Он похож на робота больше, чем прежде, Дэрил чувствует, что он хочет закончить, хочет двигаться дальше. Он перестает возвращаться в Атланту каждые выходные, чтобы иметь больше времени на работу, доводя последнюю версию истории до совершенства. Дэрил почти ожидал, что возненавидит третий черновик так же, как и второй, но, к его удивлению, он может стать его любимым. К началу декабря – почти через год после появления первого, - он почти закончен.

            Дэрил читает через плечо Аарона, просматривающего одну из средних глав, и телефон начинает жужжать и играть песню, в которой Дэрил опознает входящий телефонный звонок:

“ _Well, it’s got to be a chocolate Jesus…make me feel good inside…got to be a chocolate Jesus…keep me satisfied…”_

            Аарон хватает телефон:

            - Привет, приятель. Как дела?

            - Я обжираюсь Chunky Monkey** и слушаю _Back_ _to_ _Black***_ на повторе, - говорит Пол.

            - Что случилось?

            - Мы с Хави официально взяли перерыв, и я чувствую себя так дерьмово. Такого со мной никогда не бывало, не рекомендую.

            На лице Аарона мелькает гребаный калейдоскоп эмоций – вспышка восторга, затем вина, смятение, а после – радость, и он говорит:

            - Я… что? Почему? Вы двое… то есть, вы же друг другу нравились, - и будто признание убивает его, Аарон добавляет, - я ошибался на его счет. Он хороший парень.

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Он уже несколько месяцев подумывает вернуться в Майами. А под «подумывает» я подразумеваю – наверняка собирается, хоть он и не признавался себе в этом до недавнего времени.

            Озлобленное лицо Аарона возвращается:

            - Что? Он просто швырнул в тебя это? Я знаю, что его семья там, но мне показалось, что он в Атланте надолго.

            - Нет, в этом все и дело. Когда мы начали встречаться, он сказал мне прямо, что такой вариант возможен. Его отец умирает, а мать не справляется. Если бы это было легко, он бы не переезжал, но его брат _тоже_ не справляется с тех пор, как в прошлом году потерял жену и остался с тремя детьми на руках, которые _точно_ не справляются со всем. Эти дети – _все_ для Хави.

            Аарон, снова выглядя так, словно слова его убивают, спрашивает:

            - А ты не думал поехать с ним или попробовать отношения на расстоянии?

            - Это одна из причин, почему мы поставили отношения на паузу, приятель. Он сказал, что если мы не сделаем этого _сейчас_ и дадим всему идти своим чередом, он попросит меня поехать с ним. А если все пойдет своим чередом, я начну думать об этом, поэтому лучше пресечь все в зародыше.

            - Я не понимаю, - говорит Аарон, сжимая кулак так крепко, что Дэрил видит побелевшие костяшки его пальцев, - звучит словно… может, тебе стоит рассмотреть предложение.

            - Блять, чувак, - говорит Дэрил, - что ты, нахуй, делаешь? Хочешь, чтобы он переехал в ебучий _Майами_?

            Дэрил не видел Пола с июля и понятия не имеет, когда это случится в следующий раз, он только знает, что если парень переедет в Майами, это будет пиздец как нескоро. Может, никогда. Дэрил удивился, насколько его огорчает эта мысль; и до этого момента не понимал, как _сильно_ хочет вновь увидеть Пола Ровиа. Думает, что все-таки стоило страдать от дерьмовых шуток Пола о «сексуальном призраке» и ощущений, словно иногда он слышит Дэрила и издевается над ним.

            К счастью, Пол говорит:

            - Нет. Я в полной мере осознаю, что это плохая идея. Моя _жизнь_ здесь. Во-первых, моя работа – и я знаю, что менеджер книжного магазина кампуса это не шикарная должность, но мне она нравится. Выгода велика, и это стабильно. _Моя_ семья здесь, или близкие, которые у меня есть. Мэгги, и малыш Хершел, и остальные наши друзья. Мне очень нравится Хави, но я не думаю, что _люблю_ его. Я не готов бросить все, что имею, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Мы встречаемся лишь чуть больше четырех месяцев.

            Аарон сжимает и разжимает кулак. Похоже, что его сейчас стошнит от своих слов:

            - Я знал, что Эрик для меня – все, с первого же месяца. Ради него я бы переехал куда угодно.

            - Ну, не всем нам посчастливилось встретить любовь всей своей жизни в девятнадцать, - огрызается Пол и тут же исправляется, - прости, это было...

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, делая медленные и размеренные вдохи, - это было не… я просто хотел сказать… если ты сдерживаешься, потому что у тебя в голове есть какая-то цифра количества свиданий, тогда… тогда это не слишком рано. Я… - он сглатывает, - мы говорили об этом. Иногда ты ведешь себя так, словно всем на тебя плевать, или… я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

            - Чувак, ты же слышал, - ворчит Дэрил, - он сказал, что не любит того парня, - он начинает ковырять ногти, он знает, что снова ведет себя как сраный эгоист, но пошло оно нахуй. _Он_ не хочет, чтобы Пол переехал в Майами с каким-то мудозвоном, и знает, что Аарон тоже не хочет этого. То ли потому, что Аарон хочет быть с Полом сам, то ли потому что не хочет, чтобы его друг переезжал, Дэрил не знает, и ему все равно.

            Пол молчит так долго, что Аарон спрашивает:

            - Приятель? Ты еще здесь? Прости, я не имел в виду…

            - Я здесь, - говорит Пол, - прости, я просто... подумал кое о чем.

            - Не хочешь поделиться с классом? – спрашивает Аарон, переходя на легкий тон.

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Нет, это неважно. В любом случае, как я уже сказал… моя семья и друзья здесь. В конечном счете, я бы обиделся на него за то, что он забрал меня. Это просто... просто не подходящее время. Думаю, если бы мы встретились годом или даже месяцем раньше, все было бы иначе.

            - Думаю, я понимаю, - говорит Аарон, барабаня пальцами по ноге, - что сказала Мэгги, когда ты ей рассказал?

            - Я еще не говорил с ней, - отвечает Пол, и Дэрил слышит улыбку в его голосе, - я… это тупо, но я понял, что ты мой единственный друг-гей. Мужского пола, я имею в виду. По крайней мере, единственный, кому я могу спокойно рассказать о таких вещах. Думаю, я просто… я хотел поговорить с кем-то, кто поймет. Спасибо, что выслушал.

            - В любое время, - говорит Аарон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * братишка (исп.)  
> ** марка мороженого  
> *** песня Amy Winehouse


	12. The Flower Will Ne'er Return // Не вернуть цветок

            Аарон отправляет финальный черновик издателю в середине декабря. Последнее, что он пишет – посвящение:

            _Эрику. Навсегда._

_И призраку в нашей хижине. Спасибо, что выслушал._

   - У меня и выбора-то не было, - говорит Дэрил, хотя сказать, что он доволен – ничего не сказать. Он чувствует себя теплым и игристым, словно встряхнутая бутылка содовой. Аарон может и не верить, что Дэрил существует вне его головы, и пусть они не разговаривали почти год, он поблагодарил его наравне с Эриком.

            После того, как Аарон нажимает «отправить» в своем электронном письме, он закрывает компьютер и откидывается на спинку стула, проводя ладонями по лицу.

            - Поздравляю, чувак, - ворчит Дэрил, - и что теперь?

            Аарон не отвечает; по крайней мере, не отвечает только Дэрилу. Потому что достает свой телефон и набирает номер Гленна.

            - Я позвонил не вовремя? – спрашивает Аарон, когда Гленн отвечает измученным голосом, а на фоне кричит ребенок.

            - Подходящего времени для звонка семье Ри не существует с тех пор, как Хершел выяснил, что он может выбраться из «детской тюрьмы» и разгромить всю квартиру, - говорит Гленн, - я сегодня самый отвратительный отец в мире, потому что не дал ему стянуть гирлянду с елки и засунуть себе в рот.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - О да, я нажалуюсь Службе Защиты Детей, бро. Худший отец на свете.

            - Знаю, я продолжаю делать «не веселые» вещи, останавливая его от самоубийства.

            Аарон снова улыбается:

            - Он будет сокрушаться об этом на сеансе терапии через двадцать лет.

            - Так вот, - говорит Гленн, - время пусть и не подходящее, но едва ли в ближайшее время найдется лучшее – таково отцовство, - затем он обращается, как полагает Дэрил, к своей жене, - это Аарон.

            Дэрил слышит приглушенный разговор, затем Гленн возвращается, и ребенка больше не слышно:

            - Окей, я вышел на балкон, и мы можем минуту поговорить. Что-то случилось, бро?

            Аарон немного мнется, прежде чем ответить:

            - Я закончил финальный черновик и отправил своему издателю.

            - Вау, поздравляю, - говорит Гленн, - собираешься отпраздновать?

            - Именно поэтому я и звоню, - говорит Аарон, - вы собираетесь праздновать Рождество на ферме?

            - Именно так, - говорит Гленн, - если ты напрашиваешься на приглашение, то – вот оно. Я еще раз уточню у Хершела старшего, чисто для формальности, но ты же знаешь, что он будет рад тебя видеть.

            - Я напрашивался, да, – говорит Аарон, переходя на нарочито небрежный тон, - уверен, что не будет слишком много народу? То есть, я предполагаю, что Иисус тоже придет? Только если он снова не скрывается от Хершела.

            Гленн колеблется долю секунды:

            - Забавно, что ты упомянул это – Мэгги говорила ему, что это первое Рождество малыша Хершела, поэтому ему нужно быть мужиком и провести целую неделю с семьей. Мы рады, если и ты останешься на неделю.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, барабаня пальцами по столу, - я не хочу навязываться. Только на сочельник и посмотреть, как пацан утром открывает подарки.

            - Ты не навязываешься, - говорит Гленн, - но в любом случае, будет здорово, если ты приедешь. А после ты собираешься остаться в Атланте?

            - Да, ненадолго, - говорит Аарон, и сердце Дэрила замирает, - у меня есть кое-какие дела. Я подумывал продать квартиру. Подыщу местечко поменьше для заездов в город.

            Гленн с секунду молчит:

            - Я думаю, что это хорошая идея, - осторожно говорит он, - удивлен, что ты не сделал этого раньше.

            - Ну, - говорит Аарон, - то есть… мы недолго жили там до того, как он заболел, но… но это _было_ последним местом, где мы жили вместе. Думаю, я не хотел отказываться от этого.

            - Я знаю, - говорит Гленн, - но большинство воспоминаний того места не самые счастливые, чувак.

            - Да, - говорит Аарон, - я… то, что я здесь, помогло мне это понять. Я хочу помнить важные вещи. Плюс, я хочу провести некоторое время в Атланте за исследованиями. Заглянуть в университетскую библиотеку; как выдающийся ученик, я могу получить доступ ко всем забавным штукам.

            - Я знаю, что Иисус дружит с некоторыми библиотеками, и ты мог бы попросить его о помощи, - говорит Гленн нарочито небрежным голосом.

            - Я мертв и никогда не целовался с парнями, - бормочет Дэрил, - но даже я вижу, что тебе нужно… как сказала Мэгги? – «быть мужиком».

            - Ох, я не хочу беспокоить его на работе, - говорит Аарон.

            - Библиотека находится прямо напротив книжного магазина, и ему сойдет с рук даже убийство, потому что он единственный компетентный и долгосрочный сотрудник, - говорит Гленн, - но в любом случае, будет неплохо, если Дядя Аарон заедет в Атланту дольше, чем на выходные.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Ну, я хочу вернуться сюда в ближайшее время, - и сердце Дэрила оживает, - у меня… я всерьез хочу снова начать писать.

            - Воу, уже? – впечатленно отзывается Гленн, - в первый раз тебе потребовалось время, чтобы попаниковать.

            - Я не _паниковал…_

            - Ты паниковал, - говорит Гленн с улыбкой, - Эрик сказал, что по утрам ему приходилось снимать тебя с потолка, даже когда дела начинали идти хорошо. _Особенно_ когда дела начинали идти хорошо.

            - Он врал, - говорит Аарон, - я отреагировал совершенно спокойно и подходяще  ситуации.

            - Я там тоже был, - говорит Дэрил, - помню, как ты говорил о том, какие _ожидания_ были на вторую книгу.

            - Я бы с тобой еще поспорил, - говорит Гленн, - но меня позвала миссис Ри, кажется, сейчас моя очередь присматривать за Хершелом.

            - Отправляйся спорить со своим потомством, - говорит Аарон, - я перезвоню тебе позже, чтобы уточнить нюансы насчет Рождества.

*************************************************

            Аарон оставляет телевизор включенным, когда уезжает в Атланту, но Дэрил толком не смотрит его. Вместо этого он проводит много времени в своем лесу, блуждая между деревьями и наслаждаясь царствующим безмолвием зимы. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он оставался один, и, пока он скучает по Аарону, неплохо бы снова познакомиться с ритмами животных, населяющих долину. Аарона нет почти целый месяц, и это самый долгий срок, на который он уезжал с тех пор, как переехал сюда. Как ни странно, Дэрил обнаруживает, что в этот раз время проходит быстрее. Может, потому что он _знает_ , что Аарон вернется – он говорил Дэрилу, что _вдохновлен_ , и говорил Гленну, что хочет начать писать. Больше нет того одержимого беспокойства о том, что он не появится, и когда Дэрил хочет себе это напомнить, он вспоминает посвящение в книге Аарона:

            _И призраку в нашей хижине. Спасибо, что выслушал._

            Тем не менее, Дэрил больше, чем готов к тому времени, как Аарон возвращается в конце января. Он так рад видеть мужчину, что, как только Аарон выбирается из джипа, кладет руку на его плечо и пытается передать сгусток эмоций:

            _(Скучал по тебе, люблю тебя, рад, что ты вернулся, не могу дождаться увидеть, как ты пишешь обо мне)_

Аарон останавливается на полпути, и, глядя на его лицо, Дэрил видит, как тот пристально смотрит на хижину с довольной улыбкой человека, вернувшегося домой.

            - Привет, Дэрил, - говорит он, переступая порог хижины, - надеюсь, ты смог немного отдохнуть.

            - Не, - говорит Дэрил, - я не отключался с начала строительства дома. Я не мог пропустить это.

            - Я хорошо провел время в Атланте со всеми, - продолжает Аарон, - но я был готов вернуться сюда. Провел некоторые исследования и хочу _начать_.

            - Ну, компьютер, вероятно, у тебя в маленькой сумке, - говорит Дэрил, - так что приступай.

            Компьютер _действительно_ в маленькой сумке, и Аарон достает его и ставит на стол. Дэрил нависает над его плечом, но вместо того, чтобы начать писать, Аарон сразу открывает Фейсбук. После публикации для всех короткого сообщения, что он благополучно вернулся в Блю Ридж, он отправляется на страницу Гленна, чтобы посмотреть последние фотографии. Дэрил не может злиться на такой поворот событий, он с энтузиазмом наклоняется вперед. На фотографиях первый день рождения Хершела, Аарон улыбается, рассматривая ту, на которой рот младенца перепачкан в синей глазури. На фотографиях много людей, которых Дэрил не знает, он представляет, что они – остальные члены клана Ри/Грин. Аарон быстро перещелкивает эти фотографии, пока не останавливается на одной, с более интересующими его людьми. Сияющие от счастья Саша и Розита. Саша обнимает Розиту сзади, положив ладонь ей на живот. Подпись Гленна гласит:

            _В следующем году они присоединятся к нам в этом безумии! Поздравляем будущих мам!_

Дэрил усмехается, когда видит комментарий от Тары: _«Все еще жаль, что они не воспользовались спермой Иисуса»._

            Ниже ответ от Пола: _«Мы больше не друзья, ты же в курсе? Забери свои панталоны из моей квартиры»._

            Аарон переходит к фотографии, на которой широко улыбающийся Пол стоит с вытянутыми в воздух руками, а Хершел перед ним повторяет его позу. Она подписана: _«Дядя Иисус сохраняет статус любимчика Хершела»._

            Больше фотографий, отправляющих назад во времени. Фотографии с новогодней вечеринки, где все причудливо одеты и носят шляпы с блестящими надписями «Счастливого 2013!». Следующая фотография – Пола, он одет в темно-серый костюм, волосы собраны в пучок, что делает его по-идиотски красивым. Аарон задерживается на ней. Его глаза излучают тепло и задумчивость, и он кликает дальше. Фотография Рождественского дня – Мэгги, Гленн и маленький Хершел одеты в одинаковые пижамы с принтом маленьких динозавров в шапках Санты. Фотография Пола в пижаме, выглядящего восхитительно помятым. На его футболке мультяшный рисунок рождества христова и надпись «С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ИИСУС!». Аарон задерживается на этой фотографии подольше и через несколько долгих секунд говорит:

            - Я провел Рождество на ферме Грин впервые за… _годы_. Мы приезжали туда, когда еще учились в колледже, до того, как Роберта научилась быть со мной вежливой.

            Аарон улыбается и кликает на следующую фотографию, где старший Хершел держит на коленях младшего.

            - В первый год Гленна там не было, он уехал домой в Мичиган. Эрик уехал домой в Теннесси в последнее Рождество перед тем, как отчитал свою маму. Хершел думал, что _я_ – парень Мэгги, он не поверил, когда она сказала, что я гей и у меня есть свой парень.

            На следующей фотографии Пол со старшим Хершелем открывает подарок, и тот улыбается, глядя на него. Улыбка Аарона слегка меркнет:

            - Я много разговаривал с Иисусом на Рождество в этом году. Из Восточной Атланты, не из Назарета.

            - Почему бы тебе просто не называть его «Пол»? Дурацкое прозвище, словно он ненастоящий человек.

            - Знаешь, - говорит Аарон, все еще рассматривая фотографию Пола с Хершелем, - я дружу с Полом уже двенадцать лет или около того, и до недавнего времени мы почти не разговаривали с ним с глазу на глаз. Мы немного обсудили тот год, который он провел с Гриннами, когда был ребенком, и он рассказал мне, почему Хершел его выгнал.

            - Хершел его выгнал? – говорит Дэрил, и сразу вспоминает вспышку, ударившую его летом, когда он схватил Пола за плечо. _«Ты не можешь отослать его!»,_ и следующую за ней реплику: _«Мэгги, это даже_ не _обсуждается!»…_

            - Я мало об этом знал, - бормочет Аарон, - Мэгги сказала, что они с Иисусом плохо влияют друг на друга, а она – хуже всего. Сказала, что они тайком ходили на вечеринки, напивались и курили марихуану… подростковая хрень, знаешь?

\- Вообще-то, - говорит Дэрил, - не очень. – Дэрилу не нужно было убегать из дома, который он делил с Мерлом, когда был подростком, и если он хотел покурить дурь, он просто просил у брата.

\- Хершел – алкоголик в завязке, и любые пьяные выходки бесили его. Он не мог забить на них, - Аарон хмурится, - это странно. В Германии, где мы жили, разрешено пить с шестнадцати лет, каждую пятницу мы с друзьями просто ходили в бар… - он трясет головой, - Пол сказал мне, что последней каплей в чаше терпения Хершела был арест его с Мэгги. Нынешний парень изменял ей, поэтому Иисус украл у него ключи, и они угнали его машину. Хорошая машина, очевидно. Иисус сказал, что первоначально они хотели с ней что-то сделать, взломать или расписать ругательствами из баллончика, но они начали пить. Ночь закончилась тем, что Мэгги взяла отцовский трактор и переехала им машину.

            Хотя Дэрил и знает, что история заканчивается тем, что Хершел выгоняет Пола из дома, он смеется над представшей перед глазами картинкой. Он не может дождаться момента, когда встретится с Мэгги и Гленном, и надеется, что Аарон пригласит их в гости в хижину в этом году. Может, пригласит Сашу и Розиту и уложит Пола на диван, согласно плану, который они обсуждали с Эриком несколько лет назад.

            Нахмурившись, Аарон смотрит в пустоту:

            - Это была хорошая машина, и родители парня вызвали полицию, чтобы выдвинуть обвинения. Мэгги и Иисуса арестовали… Мэгги рассказала копам и отцу всю правду – что это была ее идея, что она одна была за рулем трактора. Пол солгал и сказал, что все сделал сам, и поскольку у него уже был привод…, - Аарон замолкает.

            Дэрил вздрагивает, и его смех затихает. Ему знакома эта история, хотя он никогда добровольно не брал чужую вину. Он знал, каково быть предполагаемым преступником, независимо от того, кто ты и что ты действительно _сделал_. Когда он рос, он был «тем пацаном Диксона», и иногда он задавался вопросом, не потому ли помогал Мерлу и Дикарям так часто, что надеялся хоть что-то поиметь со своей голимой репутации.

            - В любом случае, - продолжает Аарон, - Хершелу чудом удалось спасти Пола от тюрьмы, заплатив небольшое состояние. После этого его отправили жить в другую семью. Когда я впервые встретил Мэгги, она с отцом все еще была в плохих отношениях, _злилась_ на него. Не думаю, что они полноценно помирились до того момента, как она нашла Пола снова. Мне кажется, что даже разговаривали они исключительно благодаря мачехе.

            Аарон щелкает на следующую фотографию. На ней они вдвоем с Полом стоят в пижамах и смотрят в камеру. Кудри Аарона растрепаны в разные стороны, а Пол изо всех сил сжимает чашку с кофе. Подпись Гленна гласит: _«Измученные гомосексуалисты злятся, что натуралы разбудили их до восхода солнца на Рождество»._

            Под ней есть ответ Аарона: _«Секретная Гей-Повестка дня – семь часов сна»._

            Губы Аарона дрогнули, и он перещелкивает фотографию. Судя по всему, снимок сделан либо перед предыдущим, либо после – Мэгги присоединилась к парочке и целует Пола в щеку. Его глаза зажмурены, а лицо сморщено в недовольстве. На следующем фото Пол обнимает Мэгги, закатив глаза, но его губы вот-вот расплывутся в улыбке.

            - Я помню, когда это случилось, - говорит Аарон, - на сессии мы все должны были встретиться в библиотеке. Все из GREATMS; это был один из обязательных курсов, и у нас был _отвратительный_ профессор... так вот, Мэгги не пришла. Гленн слишком переживал, что она не отвечает на звонки. Поэтому мы разделились, чтобы найти ее – Саша пошла в общежитие, Гленн отправился на ее место работы, а мы с Эриком проверили кафе в кампусе. Мы увидели, что она увлеченно разговаривает с одним _красивым_ парнем. Тогда я впервые увидел Иисуса, и я был готов… - Аарон улыбается, - я не знаю. Что-то из обязанностей братана – накинуться на парня за то, что тот покусился на девушку твоего лучшего друга. Слава богу, Эрик был там, и его гей-радар работал _безупречно_.

            - Мэгги широко улыбнулась и сказала: «это мой брат – Пол!», - Аарон снова хмурится, - Пол поправил – «сводный брат, и все друзья зовут меня Иисусом». Как, например… помнишь, я говорил о привычке Иисуса… отдаляться ото всех? Убежать, когда ты пытаешься его понять?

            - Я помню все, о чем мы говорили, - произносит Дэрил, - я думаю об этом постоянно. Все-таки, единственный разговор, который у меня был за тридцать лет и… ну, он был с _тобой._

\- В то время я думал, что он просто уточняет их родственную связь, - говорит Аарон, - но я помню… Мэгги _всегда_ называла его «своим братом». Я думаю, он пытался заставить ее не делать этого, но удачи тому, кто пытается заставить _Мэгги_ не делать что-либо. Мы с Полом немного поговорили об _этом_ , о том, как он не возвращался на ферму и не говорил с Хершелом _годами_ даже после того, как снова встретил Мэгги. Я спросил его – это потому что он злится на Хершела за то, что тот его выставил? Он ответил – нет, он понимает, почему Хершел пошел на это, и рад, что тот сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти его от тюрьмы. Я снова спросил Иисуса – почему, и он наконец признался, что год, проведенный на ферме, был самым счастливым временем с тех пор, как его семья умерла, а он все проебал и боялся вновь это сделать. Что он _любил_ семью Грин и это пугало его.

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Это просто… это заставило меня подумать о моих собственных родителях впервые за несколько лет. Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Я ничего не слышал от них, когда мою книгу опубликовали или когда Эрик умер… черт, они, вероятно, даже не _знали_ , что у меня был парень, что я был женат. Однажды я говорил об этом с Хершелом, он сказал, что уважает меня за это. Он не ходил к смертному одру своего отца и не жалеет об этом.

            Аарон молчит, какие бы мысли у него ни были, он держит их при себе. Точно так же у Дэрила есть много собственных размышлений. Он думает о семье, о том, как Мерл всегда говорил ему, что твоя кровь – самая важная вещь. Только этим людям ты можешь довериться, когда доходит до дела. Не имеет значения, придурки ли они, как их папаша, ты присматриваешь за ними. Остаешься верен.

            Дэрил изучает профиль Аарона и впервые задумывается, что бы случилось, если бы он рассказал Мерлу, кем является и не собирается этого отрицать. _Остался_ бы Мерл верен? Сказал бы он Дэрилу, что они больше никогда не будут общаться? Если да, смог бы Дэрил уйти, как Аарон? А если бы смог, и Мерл вернулся со словами сожаления, смог бы он простить его, как Пол простил Хершела? Мог бы он найти кого-то, кто не был бы _кровным_ родственником, но заботился бы о нем так же сильно? Друга, который бы называл его «братом», как Мэгги называет Пола?

            Это глупый и бессмысленный ход мыслей, и Дэрил знает это. Он мертв и не может вернуться и изменить прошлое. Он вырос в иное время, в ином мире, в отличие от этих детей. Блять, куда бы он _пошел_? В какой-нибудь большой город, типа Атланты, или еще больше – Нью-Йорк? Ебаный в рот, он, возможно, был бы таким же несчастным, вынужденным жить где-то так же, как и когда жил «в шкафу»*. Эти ребята из большого города не беспокоились бы о гействе, но они, вероятно, _беспокоились_ бы о «реднековском мусоре».

            - Пол сказал, что семья, к которой он переехал жить, не была хорошей, - бормочет Аарон, выдергивая Дэрила из потока мыслей, - точнее, он сказал, что надеется, что «когда они умрут, они будут вечность гореть в аду». Его точные слова.

            - Черт, - говорит Дэрил, - должно быть, они были _настоящими_ мудаками, раз парень, которого вы кличете Иисусом, так о них отзывается.

            - Это странно, - говорит Аарон, - я никогда… то есть, наши ситуации были диаметрально противоположными, но говорить с ним о переезде из одной семьи в другую, каждый раз быть новичком в школе, никогда не чувствовать себя на своем месте… взрослея, я ощущал то же самое. Вечные переезды, и хотя у меня одна семья, но толку от этого было примерно столько же, сколько от картонных фигур. Словно жить с двумя незнакомцами. Я рассказал ему, что впервые почувствовал себя на своем месте в школе, встретив Эрика и остальных из GREATMS. Он сказал, что у него было так же. То есть, впервые, с тех пор, как его семья погибла.

            Дэрил молчит, прежде чем осмеливается прошептать:

            - Я никогда не чувствовал такого. Не тогда, когда был живым, по крайней мере. Ближе всего к этому ощущению – моя могила у подножья хребта.

            Аарон одергивает себя и закрывает Фейсбук.

            - Прости, - говорит он, - просто… поездка заставила меня задуматься, вот и все.

            - Не за что извиняться передо мной, - говорит Дэрил, - мне нравится слушать о твоих друзьях. Я хотел бы с ними однажды познакомиться. Хочу, чтобы он вернулся, он… - Дэрил ковыряется в ногтях, - он мелкий говнюк, и я не могу раскусить его, но он… мне нравится, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда он здесь. И было бы здорово увидеть его снова. Услышать подобные рассказы от него самого.

            - Я смог провести _тонну_ исследований, - бормочет Аарон, - даже когда библиотека была закрыта для посетителей на праздники. Дружба Иисуса с библиотекарями очень помогла, я мог бродить по архивам без присмотра, под его честное слово. Я обязан ему. Пошутил о том, чтобы платить ему зарплату за роль моего научного сотрудника, ему нравится заниматься исследованиями так же сильно, как и мне. Думает об этом исследовании больше, чем о чем-либо другом.

            Дэрил закатывает глаза:

            - Вы оба просто опиздюшенные ботаники.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in the closet – термин, обозначающий гомосексуалиста, который никому не рассказал о своей ориентации. Выражение, вероятно, зародилось из песни Michael Jackson - In the сloset


	13. Will Not Let Me Sleep // Не даешь мне спать

            Аарон пишет книгу о «Дэриле» гораздо шустрее, чем только что законченную. Он стучит по клавиатуре как робот, вырисовывая историю Дэрила и Мерла МакМанусов, двух братьев, которые участвовали в Гражданской войне, а затем присоединились к банде, которая терроризировала Джорджию в период Реконструкции Юга*.

            Это… это что-то иное для Дэрила. Он помнит, как чувствовал себя в прошлом году, когда Аарон проснулся и набросал с него заметки о персонаже, такие слова как «очень привлекательный/сексуальный» и «очень умный», заставившие Дэрила засомневаться в проницательности Аарона. У предыстории персонажа Дэрила МакМануса есть общие черты с жизнью Дэрила Диксона, даже несмотря на разделяющую их столетнюю историю. Они такие разные, но одновременно и похожие. Аарон набросал момент, как отец МакМанус бьет его до крови, и это таким мощным эхом отражало произошедшее с Дэрилом, что ему пришлось встать и, оставив место за плечом Аарона, немного прогуляться снаружи. Понаблюдать за некоторыми его животными, пока глухое чувство паники не исчезнет. Он поражается, откуда, блять, Аарон _узнал_ это, как он смог обрисовать то, что чувствовал Дэрил во время побоев, как будто он стоял там и воочию наблюдал за случившимся. За тем, как ему приходилось латать себя по частям после.

            Аарон также с поразительной достоверностью описывает, как Дэрил МакМанус медленно осознает, что ему нравятся мужчины. Дэрил МакМанус замечает V-образную область на мужском торсе, его взгляд пробегает по этим линиям бедер (пояс Аполлона, как называет их Аарон). Дэрил МакМанус злится и пугается, набрасывается с кулаками на красивых мужчин – иным образом он не может реагировать на такие чувства.

            Больше всего ужасает описанная Аароном сцена того, как банда Мерла избивает Дэрила до полусмерти и оставляет умирать. Аарон снова со сверхъестественной точностью рисует ужас и агонию Дэрила, сражающегося за свою жизнь. Если бы Дэрил не знал, как все обстоит на самом деле, он бы подумал, что поведал Аарону детали при их разговоре и просто забыл.

            Хотя это – _ничто_ по сравнению с тем, как Аарон пишет о выживании Дэрила МакМануса. О том, как его подлатала заботливая вдова, о том, как Дэрил подружился с шерифом, преследующим банду Мерла. О том, как влюбился в хорошего человека. О том, как Дэрил МакМанус боязливо поцеловал мужчину в первый раз. Это… это ударяет ему в голову. Заставляет чувствовать себя взволнованным и беспокойным, будто что-то грызет его несуществующие внутренности.

            Дело в том, что у Дэрила МакМануса все _намного_ сложнее, чем было у Дэрила Диксона. Хотя быть геем едва ли было легко и при жизни Дэрила, персонаж Аарона родился сто лет назад. Сто лет назад, но Аарону удалось описать _правдоподобно_ то, как МакМанус смог уйти от банды своего брата, найти ценящих его людей, влюбиться и обрести счастье. Сумел _прожить_ больше сорока лет.

            Дэрил не знает, как назвать чувство, которое испытывает, обдумывая множество бесполезных вариантов «что, если». Думать о вещах, которые могли произойти, бессмысленно для живых, и еще бессмысленней – для мертвых, однако Дэрил снова и снова прокручивает это в голове.

*************************************************

            В марте, в годовщину смерти Эрика, Аарон отправляется в Атланту на один день. Вернувшись в хижину, он несколько часов сжимает губы и молчит. Наконец, он произносит:

            - Это было дерьмовой идеей. Единственный человек, за исключением Эрика, с кем бы я действительно хотел поговорить в этот день – ты, но _особенно_ я не хотел говорить с ебучей Робертой, пока мы стоим над его могилой.

            Аарон потирает лицо рукой:

            - Я… в какой момент будет приемлемо перестать с ней общаться?

            - Ты меня спрашиваешь? – говорит Дэрил, - продолжаю утверждать – я в этом не секу.

*************************************************

_Привет, приятель_

_Сегодня говорил с моим и твоим любимым библиотекарем. Она_ _втихаря_ _получила пароль к базам данных_ _UGA и Georgia State_ _. Пересылаю их тебе. Она также сказала, что будет счастлива достать для тебя больше записей, и даже доверяет мне настолько, что оставила несколько на мое попечение, поэтому, когда приедешь в эти выходные, ты сможешь на них взглянуть. Дай мне знать, если хочешь, чтобы я что-то нашел. Пжлст без спойлеров._

Аарон некоторое время изучает электронное письмо Пола, прежде чем напечатать ответ. Наблюдать за тем, как он делает это, _тяжело_ : он тратит на написание и переписывание короткого ответа больше времени, чем на свои книжные сцены, которыми зарабатывает на жизнь. Тратит больше времени, чем на ответы на любые другие письма, даже важные – от своего издателя, связанные с книжными турами, авторским гонораром и интервью для продвижения новой книги.

            - Тебе действительно нужно быть мужиком, - бормочет Дэрил. Ему понравилась эта фраза Мэгги, особенно по отношению к Аарону. Сейчас апрель, и Аарон провел последние три месяца, мечась между Атлантой и хижиной. Он все еще оставляет для Дэрила телевизор включенным, а когда возвращается – рассказывает о случившемся в Атланте. Имя Пола всплывает _постоянно_ , очевидно, он помогал Аарону в исследованиях. По словам Аарона, они провели несколько субботних вечеров в библиотеке кампуса, и по ощущениям это «почти как возвращение в колледж».

            - Иисус _обожает_ исследования, - мурчит Аарон, - думает о них, как об изучении, больше всего на свете. Эрик не понимал этого, он думал, я ограничиваю себя, будучи рабом фактов и деталей, на которые всем плевать, но все дело в _обнаруживании_ новых вещей. У меня появилось так много идей, так много сюжетных проблем решилось благодаря узнаванию чего-то нового. Конечно, от Эрика лучше отскакивали идеи, Иисус просто закрывает уши и говорит «без спойлеров». И это расстраивает, я ненавижу спойлерную культуру. Не думаю, что знание того, _что_ случится, что-то отнимает у сюжета, выяснять _почему_ и _как_ – весьма интересно. Даже больше, насколько я могу судить.

            Дэрил пристально смотрит на него:

            - Чувак, ты понимаешь, что только что сравнил его со своим мужем? Что за хуйня между вами двумя? Ты хочешь быть с ним или как?

            Аарон все еще занимается пролистыванием своего почтового ящика и открывает письмо от Гленна.

            _Привет, бро_

_Я поговорил с Мэгги, и мы собираемся принять твое предложение заехать в хижину на несколько дней, пока ты будешь в ЛА. Если честно, ты наш спаситель, мы с женой никуда не выбирались с тех пор, как появилась Картошечка, и нам это отчаянно необходимо._

_И снова прости за то, что не могу поехать с тобой в ЛА _:(__

            Аарон отвечает намного быстрее, чем Полу:

            _Не переживай за то, что не можешь поехать. Честно говоря, я и не думал, что ты сможешь, но кодекс братана обязывал предложить. Таре придется ползать на коленях, чтобы загладить свою вину, она не растит внутри себя крошечного человечка и не заботится о нем, но она кинула меня. Если и Иисус меня бросит, мне придется арендовать нескольких друзей._

_Обсудим это подробнее на выходных, когда я приеду в город. Самое главное правило – оставлять телевизор включенным для призрака._

  - Ты снова не спросил меня относительно компании, - говорит Дэрил, но это пустой треп. Он давно хотел «познакомиться» с Мэгги и Гленном; ему просто грустно, что в этот момент Аарон будет не здесь, а в _Голливуде_ , общаться с настоящими кинозвездами. Из того, что Дэрил выяснил, Аарон пригласил всех из GREATMS приехать в Калифорнию на премьеру экранизации _«Милосердия к Погибшим»_. Также подкупает то, что, по-видимому, студия оплатит отели, перелеты и прочее дерьмо, им нужно просто появиться. Гленн и Мэгги отказались, потому что маленький Хершел еще слишком юн для подобной поездки и ни один из родителей не будет чувствовать себя комфортно вдали от него. Премьера назначена на конец мая, и близость к срокам родов Розиты не позволяет им с Сашей поехать. Остаются Тара и Пол, и Дэрил думает, что Аарон глубоко переживает из-за того, что Тара «кинула» его. Еще несколько недель назад они втроем пересылали друг другу восторженные письма о том, что собираются делать, когда Аарон нарасхват, затем Тара что-то выдумала о работе и была вынуждена отказаться.

            Дэрил помнит злобный разговор Аарона с Полом об этом; со слов последнего:

\- Видишь, вот почему мы больше не друзья. И потому, что она пыталась сделать из меня жеребца-осеменителя для Розиты. А еще она заграбастывает одеяла, когда напивается и остается ночевать. И ее вкус на женщин еще хуже, чем мой на мужчин.

            - Когда мы разговариваем, мой палец зависает над кнопкой Фейсбука «отписаться», - с издевательской серьезностью сказал Аарон, - у нее в резюме свиданий _есть_ парочка кошмарных партий. Нужно познакомить ее с одной очаровательной лесбиянкой-доктором, которая живет неподалеку отсюда, но я не уверен, что она во вкусе Тары.

            - Мы хотим познакомить ее с женщиной, которая _не_ в ее вкусе, - говорил Пол, - потому что ее «вкус» - это «кромешный ад». Подожди, я забыл, мы же больше не друзья. Пусть умрет в одиночестве.

_*********************************************_

            Аарон заканчивает первый набросок, названный _«Узлы развязаны»**,_ за несколько недель до отъезда в ЛА. Дэрил старается не слишком привязываться к истории, потому что _знает_ – Аарон отредактирует ее, но легче сказать, чем сделать. Когда Андреа звонит Аарону сообщить о первых впечатлениях, Дэрил смотрит на ее маленькую фотографию на телефоне.

 _-_ Сначала о главном, - говорит Андреа после вступительного вежливого приветствия, - история _хороша._ Больше, чем хороша, я бы даже сказала, что у нее есть потенциал стать твоей лучшей работой.

            - Ну, у меня только три книги – конкуренция невелика, - говорит Аарон, хотя Дэрил может сказать, что тот польщен, раз она так думает.

            - История и сюжет цельные – есть несколько сцен, которые нужно переписать или выбросить, и несколько, требующих расширения, но это просто доработка. _Персонажи_ по большей части великолепны; Дэрил замечательный, и читатели его _полюбят_. Так же как Шерифа Линкольна и Вдову МакБрайд. В частности, о ней одной можно написать целую книгу.

            - Предчувствую «но», - отвечает Аарон.

            - Ну, я телеграфирую это «но» так громко, как смогу. В любом случае, основная проблема – и тебе не понравится это услышать, – в романтике.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Что не так с романтикой?

            - Мне сказать откровенно? Любовный интерес сам по себе. Джейсон чертовски скучный. Я бы вырезала его или полностью переписала.

            - Но романтика _важна_ , - говорит Аарон, - Дэрил влюбляется и обретает счастье, в этом главный замысел книги. Мне не интересно писать о… каком-то одиноком педике, зарывающемся носом в рубашку умершего парня. Такого полным полно.

            - Я не сказала, что нужно вырезать _романтику_ , - терпеливо говорит Андреа, - я сказала вырезать любовный интерес, потому что парень, с которым ты его свел, _скучный_. Сведи его с Шерифом Линкольном, например…

            - Шериф Линкольн для него как брат, и это не менее важно, поскольку родной брат Дэрила – мудак.

            - Ты на гребаном тонком льду, чувак, - огрызается Дэрил. Это единственная вещь в истории, которую, он _надеялся_ , Аарон изменит. Дэрил знает, что его брат был недалеким куском мудака, но у него были и достоинства.

            - Кстати о Мерле, над ним нужно тоже поработать. Я знаю, что персонаж должен быть жестоким, но мне все еще трудно поверить, что Дэрил вынес бы все то дерьмо, которое он творил в первой половине, если в Мерле не было _чего-то_ хорошего. Его нужно больше очеловечить, и я удивлена, что должна тебе об этом говорить.

            - Охуенное _спасибо,_ \- говорит Дэрил, потрясенный тем, что в чем-то согласен со своим злейшим врагом.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Окей, ты права относительно Мерла. Просто это... трудно найти что-то человечное в парне, который так плохо общается с тем, кого ты лю… о ком ты _заботишься._

            Дэрилу не нужно дышать, поэтому будет неточным сказать, что эти слова выбили из него дух. Выбили из него _что-то_ , и все, что он может делать – пялиться на профиль Аарона, хмурящегося на свой телефон.

            - Не влюбляйся в своих персонажей, - говорит Андреа, - сложно оставаться объективным. Поработай над Мерлом и Джейсоном. _Особенно_ над Джейсоном. Придай ему крутости, пока что он среднестатистический хороший парень. Плюс он слюнтяй. Не представляю, как Дэрил мог так сильно в него влюбиться; почему _это_ стало ключом к его «шкафу» и почему он готов рискнуть всем, включая дружбу с Шерифом Линкольном, чтобы быть с ним.

            Аарон все еще хмурится, и Дэрил задумывается, не является ли это вещью, которая не подлежит обсуждению с точки зрения истории. Дэрил не согласен с Андреа относительно Джейсона, эта часть завораживает. Он вдохновлен идеей о вариации самого себя, которая может по-настоящему влюбиться. Или, скорее, _развивающейся_ версией того, у кого в реальности нет ничего кроме трех десятилетий блядского самоанализа.  

            Аарон разочарованно вздыхает:

            - Окей. Ты права. Я подумаю над этим.

            - Как и всегда, - говорит Андреа, - серьезно, хотя – это _отлично_. Я думаю, это для тебя что-то особенное; и я впечатлена и приятно удивлена, что ты смог выдать историю так быстро.

            - Я был…, - говорит Аарон, и его хмурость сменяется улыбкой, - я был очень вдохновлен.

*************************************************

            Неделя между отъездом Аарона в ЛА и прибытием Ри тянется скучно. Дэрил пытается сосредоточиться на сериалах, которые оставил для него Аарон, но он слишком взволнован встречей с Гленном и Мэгги; и в то же время обеспокоен и скучает по Аарону. Как и многие из его размышлений в эти дни, это бессмысленно, но он не может не представлять, какой могла бы быть их совместная поездка. Что было бы, если бы он родился на тридцать лет позже и имел мужество «Дэрила МакМануса» выйти и быть собой. Отправиться с Аароном (не как его пара, воображение Дэрила не такое богатое, как может показаться) и Полом вместо Тары. Шокировать хлыщей из Голливуда своей реднековской мордой. И как раз в тот момент, когда у Дэрила почти течет крыша от скуки, он чувствует, как кто-то пересек границы его владений, и выходит на улицу, чтобы встретить Ри.

            Гленн выглядит еще красивее, чем на фотографиях, блестящие черные волосы немного длиннее, а вокруг рта приятная щетина. Фотографии не передают и то, как оживленно он улыбается и какими мягкими становятся его глаза, когда он смотрит на свою жену. У Мэгги зеленые глаза и решительный подбородок, Дэрил чувствует, что она привыкла поступать по-своему.

            Он перемещается в хижину следом за ними, охающими и ахающими от всего, особенно от вида из окон.

            - Он действительно оставляет телевизор включенным, - говорит Гленн, - я думал, что это просто шутка о призраке.

            Мэгги смеется:

            - Что, Тара не убедила тебя, что призрак в хижине реален?

            - Ну, я думал, что это просто приколы Тары, - отвечает Гленн, вертя пульт. Просто чтобы подъебать его, Дэрил выключает, а затем включает телевизор, смеясь над тем, как подпрыгивает Гленн, а затем – еще сильнее с того, как осторожно он кладет пульт на место и спешит за женой.

            После тура по дому и осмотра нижних комнат они решают спать на большой кровати в спальном лофте Аарона.

            - Аарон сказал, что нам можно, если мы сменим простыни, а потом обкурим все шалфеем, чтобы избавиться от гетеро-вшей, - говорит Гленн, откидываясь на кровать и двигая бровями, глядя на Мэгги. Он проводит рукой по матрасу, - посмотри, какая она _большая._

 _-_ Ты думаешь, тебе повезет?

            - Вообще-то, пока я здесь, а на заднем плане не кричит ребенок, я бы вздремнул.

            Мэгги смеется:

            - Да? – и она просто стягивает свою футболку через голову, демонстрируя кружевной черный лифчик, - не интересует?

            - Теперь интересует больше, - говорит Гленн, и когда Мэгги тянется за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик, Дэрил слетает вниз по лестнице, выскакивает из хижины и спускается к своей могиле. Он подумывает остаться здесь на время визита Гленна и Мэгги.

*************************************************

            К счастью, Гленн и Мэгги занимаются и более интересными вещами. Много гуляют, много отдыхают и треплются на крыльце, а когда отправляются купаться, переодеваются в настоящие купальные костюмы, поэтому Дэрил не приходит в полный ужас. Эти двое гостей, как он и предполагал ранее, сильно ему понравились; у них интересные разговоры, а в подшучивании между собой много игривости. 

            Они играют в очень напряженную и соревновательную игру Scrabble уже второй вечер и болтают о чепухе. Гленн _невероятно_ проигрывает, и Мэгги угрожает прикрепить итоговую табличку на холодильник, чтобы Аарон по возвращении ее увидел. Вечер заканчивается шуточной борьбой без правил, и они бегут по ступенькам в лофт, в то время как Дэрил снова откланивается восвояси.

            Треп – вероятно, любимая вещь Дэрила. Он прислушивается к каждому упоминанию Пола, Аарона или Тары, стремясь узнать новые подробности о своих друзьях.

            - Я рада, что Аарон не продал это место, - задумчиво говорит Мэгги однажды утром. Вместе с Гленном они потягивают кофе на крыльце, наслаждаясь утренними лучами солнца.

            - Как и я, - говорит Гленн, - нам нужно почаще приезжать сюда. Всем нам; завалиться с Сашей, Розитой, Тарой и Иисусом. Устроить вечеринку.

            - Представить, что мы вернулись в колледж, - говорит Мэгги, - разбили лагерь в лесу и рассказываем друг другу истории о призраках.

            К огорчению Дэрила, они почти постоянно говорят о своем сыне – который гостит у Тети Саши и Тети Розиты, позволяя им попрактиковаться в воспитании детей, – и о людях, которых Дэрил не знает. Он все еще жадно прислушивается, расслабляясь рядом с ними, когда они сидят на крыльце или сворачиваются на диване, мечтательно глядя в камин.

            В последний вечер визита Ри, Мэгги принимает душ, когда Гленн устроился на диване, что-то читая на своей странной маленькой дощечке. Она немного похожа на волшебные телефоны или компьютер, и Дэрил _загипнотизирован_ ею. Дэрил с интересом заглядывает через его плечо и с удивлением видит, что он читает _«Возмездие для Мародеров» _.__ И как раз на том моменте, когда Клем неосознанно пересекает путь Нигана, вдруг звонит телефон, заставляя Гленна подпрыгнуть на месте. Дэрил опускает взгляд и замечает фотографию Тары с высунутым языком.

            - О боже мой, Гленн! – выпаливает она, прежде чем он успевает что-то произнести, - я так рада, что ты перестал трахаться со своей женой, чтобы ответить на звонок, мне нужно кому-то попищать!

            Гленн поднимает брови:

            - И тебе привет. И почему нужно попищать?

            - У вас там есть интернет? Вы видели фотографии, которые выставил Аарон на Фейсбуке?

            - Да, у нас есть интернет, но – нет, мы не видели, - говорит Гленн, - мы делаем все, чтобы избежать «внешних отвлекающих факторов».

            - Ну, если вы делаете передышку от всего, без ребенка и трахаясь, вы двое д…

            - Вообще-то мы спим почти все время, - говорит Гленн.

            - Ага, _как же_ , блять, - бурчит Дэрил.

            Тара не обращает внимания на его поправку:

            - Тогда сейчас же открой Фейсбук. Я же сказала – мне нужно попищать.

            Гленн закрывает свою книгу и запускает интернет, который тоже есть на его дощечке. Дэрил нетерпеливо склоняется над плечом Гленна, когда тот подключается и переходит на страницу Аарона на Фейсбуке. Сообщение на самом верху озаглавлено: _«Выставляю себя идиотом на красной ковровой дорожке»._

            Дэрил не уверен, что Аарон имел в виду именно это – он не видит ничего идиотского в опубликованных фотографиях. А даже наоборот: на первой фотографии он одет в темно-красный костюм поверх черной рубашки, борода идеальной длины, а кудри пострижены. Он улыбается в камеру, и даже с его глупым выражением лица на ум приходят слова «лихой» и «добродушный».

            - Гленн! _Он вышел в бордовом костюме!_ – ее голос звучит очень высоко, словно она слишком взволнованна этой информацией.

            - С кем ты говоришь? – спрашивает Мэгги, выходя из ванной в халате и вытирая полотенцем волосы.

            - О, это просто Тара, - говорит Гленн, выглядя слегка виноватым, и выключает интернет, когда Мэгги подходит и садится рядом.

            - Почему Тара звонит? Вы не встретитесь в понедельник?

            - Эм, просто хотела поговорить о фильме Аарона.

            - Это Мэгги? Включи громкую связь!

            - Не думаю…

            Тара говорит достаточно громко, и Мэгги может слышать ее со своего места.

            - Да, включи громкую связь, - улыбаясь, говорит Мэгги.

            Гленн выглядит крайне неловко, когда включает динамик телефона, и голос Тары произносит:

            - Гленн, ты открыл фотографии?

            Гленн вновь выглядит виноватым, прежде чем открывает интернет. Мэгги склоняется над его плечом и улыбается:

            - Вау, он выглядит шикарно. Кажется, последний раз я видела его в смокинге на нашей свадьбе.

            - _Он в бордовом костюме!_ – повторяет Тара с едва сдерживаемым волнением, заставляя Мэгги поднять одну бровь.

            - Да, ему очень идет, - говорит Мэгги, - оу, а вон на той Иисус. Гленн…

            Ее муж послушно нажимает на фотографию Пола, чтобы увеличить, и Дэрил думает, что ублюдку незаконно выглядеть так охуенно. На нем костюм темно-синего цвета, а волосы каскадом ниспадают на плечи. Он оглядывается с полуулыбкой через плечо, и Дэрил может поверить, что он кинозвезда. Мэгги улыбается и тянет руку через плечо мужа, чтобы нажать на маленькое сердечко, «лайкая» фотографию. Она нажимает на следующее фото, на котором Аарон и Пол, похоже, сидят на заднем сиденье лимузина; у Аарона зеркальные солнцезащитные очки и комично серьезно выражение лица, сидящий рядом Пол заливисто смеется, зажмурив глаза и запрокинув голову.

            - Похоже, они веселятся, - говорит Мэгги с улыбкой, - я рада, это нужно было Иисусу.

            - Агх, я знаю. Я так завидую, я слышала, что Джиллиан Андерсон там, и я _почти_ сдалась и поехала. Просто показываю, какой я хороший друг – учусь быть сильной.

            Мэгги хмурится на телефон в руке Гленна:

            - Что это значит? Я думала, ты не смогла поехать из-за работы…

            - Как будто бы я позволила такой мелочи, как _работа_ , встать на моем пути к женщине, которая заставила одиннадцатилетнюю Тару понять, что она лесбиянка. Я просто не хотела быть секс-барьером; у меня такое хорошее предчувствие относительно этой поездки, ребята!

            Гленн закрывает глаза, когда Мэгги сверкает в его сторону взглядом:

            - Я все еще не догоняю. Ты имеешь в виду Аарона и Иисуса? Ты ничего не обломаешь, они просто друзья.

            - Это пока, - произносит Тара нараспев.

            - Кажется, нам пора, Тара… - пытается сказать Гленн. Но Тара, благослови ее господь, не понимает намека.

            - Я буду шафером Иисуса, когда он будет жениться, - говорит Тара, - а у Гленна уже есть планы относительно Аарона.

            Мэгги грозно смотрит на мужа:

            - Аарон никогда не испытывал таких чувств к Иисусу. Почему бы… почему ты думаешь, что они будут вместе _теперь_?

            - Ой, да перестань! Они идеально подходят друг другу! Кто из наших знакомых такой же хороший, как Аарон? Иисус! У кого такое же странное чувство юмора, как у Иисуса? У Аарона! То есть, они фактически встречались с тех пор, как Иисус расстался с Хави.

            Рот Мэгги кривится:

            - Они _друзья_. Ничего не изменилось.

            - Что ж, - говорит Тара, - может измениться, если они проведут некоторое время только вдвоем, купаясь в гламуре в ЛА. _Бордовый костюм_ , Мэгги!

            - Я не понимаю, при чем, блять, здесь цвет его костюма, - огрызается Мэгги.        

            Тара умолкает на секунду, наконец осознав, что Мэгги _бесится_ с этой темы разговора. Когда она отвечает, ее голос звучит слегка нерешительно:

            - Эмм… ну, ему предоставили выбор между бордовым и черным, он сказал, что считает классику лучшим вариантом и будет выглядеть глупо в красном, но когда Иисус сказал, что это скучно и нужно надеть что-то цветное…

            Лицо Мэгги кривится:

            - И что? Это ничего не значит.

            - Ну, это значит, что его беспокоит мнение Иисуса о его имидже.

            - Или его спровоцировали. Он прав, красный делает его глупым, возможно, Иисус просто подшутил. Тара? Было приятно поговорить с тобой, но мне нужно позвонить.

            Она бросает на мужа _испепеляющий_ взгляд, прежде чем подняться в спальный лофт. Гленн выключает громкую связь и прощается с Тарой, и когда та спрашивает, что приключилось с Мэгги, он шепчет, что они поговорят об этом в понедельник.

            Мэгги спускается по ступенькам, прижимая телефон к уху, и выходит на крыльцо. Гленн с секунду колеблется, прежде чем отправиться следом, Дэрил перемещается за ними.

            - Мэгги, перестань, - говорит Гленн. Жена игнорирует его, ее лицо все еще искажено злостью. Дэрил перемещается поближе к Мэгги, чтобы подслушать разговор. Но он не улавливает ничего, кроме гудков и включившейся голосовой почты.

            _\- Привет, вы дозвонились до Иисуса, который известен некоторым как Пол Ровиа. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала, а еще лучше – киньте смс._

            - Привет, Иисус, - говорит Мэгги, - просто проверяю тебя. Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, перезвони сестренке, хорошо? Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить, это не терпит отлагательств, - она вешает трубку и кидает на мужа убийственный взгляд, отчего тот отворачивается, - значит, никто не собирался мне рассказывать, что все пытаются свести Иисуса с Аароном?

            Гленн неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, прежде чем встретиться с ее искрящимися молниями глазами:

            - Никто ничего не пытается сделать. Просто… все видят, что происходит, и думают, что это к лучшему.

            - Аарон и Иисус, - говорит Мэгги, и с ее улыбкой ее взгляд становится еще более угрожающим, - _к лучшему_.

            - Да, - говорит Гленн, - прошло уже больше двух лет, я думаю, Аарон готов.

            - Ох, _Аарон_ готов, - огрызается Мэгги, - только это и имеет значение, да?

            - Ну, Ииисус тоже готов, - говорит Гленн, - то есть, я бы не хотел, чтобы он был с Аароном десять лет назад, но он разобрался со всеми своими проблемами и держит себя в руках уже много лет.

            - Чувак, я на твоей стороне, но ты не сможешь выиграть, - бормочет Дэрил Гленну. Дэрил довольно невежественен, когда дело касается представительниц прекрасного пола, но даже _он_ знает, что когда женщина – особенно такая, как Мэгги, - находится в подобном настроении, мужчине лучше не вякать.

            Мэгги прищуривается:

            - А теперь что, он наконец-то достаточно хорош, чтобы стать утешительным призом Аарона?

            - Как _невероятно_ хреново ты думаешь об этом, - говорит Гленн, - то есть, ты бы назвала свою мачеху «утешительным призом»?

            - Мой отец не был знаком с Аннет десять лет, прежде чем решил, что она ему походит, - возражает Мэгги, - а еще моя мама и Аннет не были друзьями. Как _ты_ бы себя чувствовал, если после твоей смерти я бы замутила с кем-то из твоих друзей? Не знаю… с Данте? Или Кэлом?

            Лицо Гленна становится серьезным:

            - Я был бы мертв. Мне было бы все равно.

            - То есть ты думаешь, что люди просто… исчезают? Уходят навсегда?

            - Я _знаю_ , что люди не исчезают, - бормочет Дэрил, - и все же согласен, что ты хреново об этом думаешь.

            - Окей, - говорит Гленн, - я бы не хотел, чтобы ты оставалась одна. Я желал бы тебе счастья, - он делает паузу, - но Данте, определенно. Не Кэл.

            - Неважно, что _ты_ об этом думаешь, - говорит Мэгги, - важно, что думает Аарон, и после всего дерьма, которое он наговорил Иисусу, когда тот приехал его проведать… - лицо Мэгги вспыхивает.

            - Это было так давно, - говорит Гленн, - он скорбел. Срывался. Ты не можешь...

            - Я знаю, что он _скорбел_. Именно поэтому мы все еще друзья, и я не вмазала ему, когда обо всем узнала. Но после этого он все еще не должен встречаться с моим братом. Он _навредит_ ему, я знаю точно.

            Сердце Дэрила вздрагивает, и он вспоминает, как, прикоснувшись к Полу, был обескуражен образом озлобленного лица Аарона, выплевывающего слова: « _Я один из половины дюжины парней из Атланты, с которыми ты_ не _трахался»._ Это воспоминание мелькнуло вместе с воспоминаниями о похоронах семьи и моменте, когда Хершел его выгнал.

            - Перестань, Мэгги, - мягко говорит Гленн, - мы говорим об _Аароне_. Он хороший парень. То есть, лучше, чем Гребаный Алекс, правда? – он немного улыбается, пытаясь выправить ее настроение.

            Мэгги отказывается поддаваться попыткам ее очаровать:

            - Правда? Вот настолько низка планка для Иисуса? Парень, который не настолько плохой, как Гребаный Алекс?

            Гленн вздыхает:

            - Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Мэгги. Мы оба взрослые люди, и Аарон мой лучший друг.

            Мэгги стискивает зубы:

            - Я знаю, что Аарон хороший человек и ты его любишь. Но он – плохой парень для Иисуса, между ними слишком много всего было.

            - Почему? – говорит Гленн, - я знаю, они не всегда ладили, но люди меняются. И Аарон… ему было о чем подумать последние несколько лет. Будь с ним полегче.

            Мэгги выглядит больше усталой, чем злой:

            - Послушай, я люблю Аарона. Но Иисус – не тот, кого я хочу видеть рядом с ним.

            - Он большой мальчик, - говорит Гленн, - и сам о себе позаботится.

            - Я знаю, он делал это на протяжении всей жизни, - говорит Мэгги, - но это не значит, что он не заслуживает кого-то рядом. Я просто, - она вздыхает, - я поговорю с ним, хочу убедиться, что он в порядке.

            - Он в порядке, - преданно отзывается Дэрил, - ты неправильно поняла Аарона. Он не имел в виду то, что сказал. Ты не… ты не видела, как он проклинал себя за это.

            Но, конечно, Мэгги его не слышит. Она говорит Гленну, что разговор окончен, и возвращается внутрь хижины. Муж следует за ней с тяжелым вздохом. Дэрил остается на крыльце, наблюдая за заходящим солнцем и обдумывая услышанное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Реконструкция Юга — период в истории США после окончания Гражданской войны, с 1865 по 1877 годы, в который происходила реинтеграция проигравших в войне южных штатов Конфедерации в состав США и отмена рабовладельческой системы на всей территории страны.
> 
> ** Knots Untie – название 11 серии 6 сезона ХМ


	14. One Thing I Want, Sweetheart  // Я хочу лишь одного, милый

            Последние три часа Аарон читает онлайн-архивы газеты девятнадцатого века под названием « _The_ _Carrier_ _Dove»._ Это периодическое издание, посвященное выдающимся спиритуалистам эпохи, и Дэрил подумывает отрубить интернет. Спиритуализм не играет важной роли в _«Узлы развязаны»_ , по словам Аарона, это просто вдохновение для погружения в нужный период времени. Дэрил и прежде видел, как он застревал в одной из своих «исследовательских кроличьих нор», и ему кажется, что Аарон, возможно, потратит _еще_ три часа на чтение неразборчивого текста и рассматривание чернильных иллюстраций, при этом не _записывая_ ни единого слова. Он не может сильно помочь Аарону, расплатившись за все данное ему счастье, но он _может_ быть полезен хоть в чем-то. В возвращении его в работу.

            Дэрил решает дать Аарону еще один час. И говорит себе, что это _не_ потому, что часть его невероятно огорчена тем, что Аарон может действительно _написать._ Первый черновик дался достаточно тяжело, но второй… с тех пор, как Аарон вернулся из ЛА, он принял совет Андреа относительно «оживления» любовного интереса близко к сердцу. Теперь Джейсон – саквояжник* с идеями _реформ_ , нацеленный на банду Мерла. Аарон вписывает в историю много интересных исторических фактов, что само по себе прекрасно. А что _не_ хорошо – Джейсон также сексуально раскрепощен, опытен и флиртует напропалую. Он безжалостно соблазняет Дэрила, прежде чем влюбиться в него, и Аарон пишет о Дэриле и Джейсоне реально _дохера_. Столько вещей, заставляющих Дэрила от стыда прятаться на могиле, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Аарон пишет о «Дэриле», творящем такие вещи, которые тому даже не снились. Дэрил хотел бы, чтобы Аарон пообещал изменить имя, чтобы было легче читать или притворяться, будто эта история о ком-то другом. Возможно, Дэрил не будет так заводиться и сможет читать, не закрывая лицо рукой. Кроме того, то, что он пишет, заводит и _Аарона_. Ему приходилось несколько раз делать перерыв в работе, чтобы подняться наверх или уйти в ванную передернуть, пока Дэрил прячется на крыльце, дожидаясь, когда тот закончит. Это единственное время, на которое прерывается Аарон, он уже даже начал есть за компьютером.

            Дэрилу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, кого ему напоминает обновленный персонаж «Джейсон». Пока Дэрил и Джейсон не застревают в хижине зимой на несколько месяцев, и у последнего не начинает расти «весьма красивая борода». Дэрил пялится на Аарона: «Серьезно, чувак? Ты собираешься ему рассказать или просто позволишь прочитать, когда через год эта чертова штука выйдет в печать?». Дэрил задумывается, осознает ли Аарон свои действия и какова была бы реакция Пола, если бы тот узнал, в каких деталях Аарон описал его соски и звук, с которым он кончает.

            Последнее – это предположение со стороны Аарона; Дэрил знает, что, несмотря на надежды Тары и Гленна, между мужчинами в ЛА ничего не произошло. Во-первых, он уверен, что Аарон рассказал бы ему, а во-вторых – он посвящен во все телефонные разговоры, сообщения и письма Аарона и Пола. Он знает каждую улыбку Аарона на любое слово Пола, каждое переписанное письмо, он свидетель каждой ночи, в которую тот пролистывает фотографии из поездки в ЛА на своем телефоне. Это продолжается _месяцами;_ и Дэрил ожидает, что Аарон, уезжающий в Атланту на каждые выходные, вернется с новостями. Но тишина длилась до сих пор, и теперь Дэрилу кажется, что придется ждать очень долго, так как Аарон провел последние несколько выходных запершись в хижине и работая над вторым черновиком. Ему предстоит отправиться в небольшой книжный тур этой осенью с _«Возмездием для Мародеров»_ , и он хочет закончить черновик до этого момента. Дэрил чувствует себя расстроенным, как и Аарон; к своему удивлению, он отчаянно хочет снова увидеть Пола Ровиа. Выяснить, что не так с этим парнем.

            Дэрил возвращается в реальность, когда Аарон, сидящий на стуле, выпрямляется и наклоняется к экрану компьютера. Дэрил заглядывает через плечо и видит, что он все еще читает « _The_ _Carrier_ _Dove»_ и на экране иллюстрация суровой женщины с пронзительными глазами, изогнутыми бровями и острыми скулами. А снизу подпись: _«Мария Ровиа»._ Дэрил тоже наклоняется вперед, несколько секунд пытаясь прочитать статью, прежде чем сдается. Текст разбит на три колонки и написан неразборчивым шрифтом, отчего у Дэрила перед глазами все плывет. Но несколько фраз он вылавливает: _«С самого раннего детства она была медиумом, часто видела и разговаривала с духами, когда лежала младенцем в своей кроватке», «Знаменитый преподаватель транса»_ и _«из потомственной семьи выдающихся медиумов»._

            Аарон открывает новую вкладку и вписывает «Мариа Ровиа» и «спиритуализм» в маленькое окошко поиска. На первой же строчке вылезает статья Википедии, и Аарон нажимает на нее. Здесь еще одно изображение, на этот раз цветное. Темные волосы Марии Ровия собраны на макушке, а ее глаза имеют знакомый голубовато-зеленый оттенок.

            **_Мария Л. Ровиа_** _(23 декабря 1847 – 12 августа 1882) была одним из самых известных спиритуалистов в 1870-ых гг. в США. В первую очередь она была медиумом и преподавателем транса, она также писала статьи, стихи и автобиографию._

            Дэрил ощущает сотрясающее его волнение при взгляде на портрет Марии Ровиа. Из исследования Аарона по спиритуализму Дэрил узнал, что это все чушь собачья и сплошное мошенничество. Конечно, некоторая херня, которую плетут эти мудаки, совпадает с призрачным опытом Дэрила, и это тот случай, когда сломанные часы показывают правильное время дважды в день. Но…

            _Но Пол_ _иногда_ может _меня слышать,_ \- думает Дэрил, _\- я знаю, он может._

            Вместо того чтобы нырнуть в одну из исследовательских кроличьих нор, Аарон, к разочарованию Дэрила, встает из-за компьютера, достает телефон и набирает номер Пола. Когда трубку поднимают, Аарон не дает Полу даже поздороваться, выпаливая:

            - О мой бог, приятель, ты ни за что не поверишь, что…

            - Привет, Аарон, - произносит незнакомый мужской голос, - Пол в душе.

            Аарон цепенеет, и взволнованная улыбка исчезает у него с лица:

            - Кто это… _Алекс_? Это ты?

            _\- Какого хуя,_ \- шипит Дэрил.

            - Да, - самодовольно отвечает _Гребаный_ Алекс, - ему что-нибудь передать?

            Дэрил замечает, как пульсирует вена между бровями Аарона.

            - Нет, - говорит он, - почему ты поднял трубку, а не переключил на голосовую почту?

            - Ой, - говорит Гребаный Алекс одновременно весело и чопорно, - не мог понять, как выключить его звонок, и подумал ответить. Хочешь, я передам ему, что ты звонил?

            - Нет, - отвечает Аарон каменным голосом, - я перезвоню ему сам.

            - Окей. Приятно было поговорить, Аарон. Давно не виделись. Слышал о Дереке. Сожалею.

            Аарон даже не удосуживается поправить его, просто отключая телефон. Он стоит, резко вдыхая и выдыхая, сжимая телефон в руке. На мгновение Дэрилу кажется, что он собирается швырнуть его в сторону. Аарон расхаживает взад и вперед по основному этажу хижины, выпрямив плечи и с таким выражением лица, словно хочет кого-то ударить. Аарон рассказывал Дэрилу о том, как Гребаный Алекс относился к Полу, и Дэрил не может его винить – он собственноручно хочет набить ублюдку морду.

            Аарон рычит и топает по ступенькам, спускаясь в комнату отдыха, начинает расхаживать _по ней_ , прежде чем подходит к столу для пинг-понга и хватает ракетку с мячом. Одна половина стола сложена вертикально, поэтому он может колотить мячом об нее снова и снова. Дэрил бы подумал, что это забавная реакция, если бы сам не был чертовски зол. Он – сгусток свирепой энергии, и хотел бы, как Аарон, выплеснуть ее физически.

            _Удар. Удар. Удар._ Аарон хорошо управляется с мячом, тот со свистом проносится все быстрее и быстрее с каждым ударом, пока один, особо яростный, не отправляет мяч в стол слишком сильно, отчего тот пролетает мимо ракетки Аарона.

 _\- Черт_ побери, - кричит Аарон, запуская ракетку через всю комнату. Она впечатывается в стену с громким стуком. Вспотевший и тяжело дышащий Аарон снова достает телефон.

            - Привет, бро, - говорит Гленн, - чем я заслужил такую честь? Я думал, ты занят писательским отшельничеством.

            - Привет, - говорит Аарон, - прости за беспокойство. А Пол, то есть Иисус, снова встречается с Гребаным Алексом?

            Дэрил должен отдать Аарону должное – тот сразу перешел к делу, минуя бессмысленную болтовню.

            - Не содрогай вселенную такими ужасными вещами, - говорит Гленн испуганным голосом, - я почти уверен, он даже не говорил с Гребаным Алексом с… чувак, я даже не знаю с каких пор.

            - Я _только что_ звонил Иисусу, а ответил Гребаный Алекс, - отвечает Аарон.

            - О _боже_ , - бормочет Гленн, - мне нужно поговорить об этом с Мэгги, если он _встречается_ с Гребаным Алексом, нам нужно устроить интервенцию. Какого черта он ответил на чужой телефон? Подожди, неважно, я забыл, о ком мы говорим.

            Аарон фыркает:

            - Да, это типичное поведение этого говнюка, - его ноздри раздуваются, - в любом случае, не хочу быть сплетником, я просто… я не ожидал этого.

            Гленн замолкает на секунду, прежде чем бросить нарочито небрежным тоном:

            - Как и я. После того, как он расстался с Хави, я думал, он замутит… с парнем получше.

            Дэрил думает, что даже если бы он не подслушал разговор Гленна и Мэгги о том, как их друзья жаждут союза Аарона и Пола, он бы _все равно_ уловил подтекст комментария. Аарон не улавливает, просто говорит, что поболтает с Гленном позже, и вешает трубку.

            Аарон немного успокаивается, но Дэрил все еще может сказать, что он в _праведном_ гневе. Он пересекает комнату отдыха в поисках потерянного мяча для пинг-понга и находит его в коридоре, ведущем в гостевые комнаты. Вместо того чтобы вернуться к столу, Аарон садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, и начинает бросать мячик в небольшом коридоре – он отскакивает от пола, ударяется в стену и летит обратно к Аарону.

            Аарон продолжает бросать мяч долгое время с хмурым лицом и искрами в глазах. _Стук. Стук._ Когда Дэрилу кажется, что он сойдет с ума, Аарон ловит мячик и, вместо того, чтобы бросить его в коридор, перекидывает из руки в руку.

            - Эй, Дэрил, - зовет Аарон, - ты здесь?

            - А где еще мне быть? Если ты снова начнешь швырять эту херню…

            - Можно я поговорю с тобой?

            - Ты уже это делаешь, - говорит Дэрил, ласково закатывая глаза. Он садится рядом с Аароном и складывает руки на коленях, - собираешься рассказать мне, почему Пол с этим мудозвоном, а не с тобой?

            Аарон закрывает глаза и вздыхает:

            - Мы… ох. Я мало говорил с тобой о своей поездке в ЛА. Эмм. Когда я там был, я… - он сглатывает, и его голос обращается в шепот, - я понял, что влюблен в Пола.

            - Да _неужели?_ \- ворчит Дэрил, снова закатывая глаза.

            - Но не просто влюблен, - все еще шепчет Аарон, - а по уши, глупой гейской любовью, где я хочу сыграть свадьбу в Вермонте, усыновить четверых детей и купить домик в пригороде, - Аарон делает паузу, - ну, это все звучит отвратительно. Словно… отправиться на поиски и сразиться с драконом или что-то такое ради него.

            Дэрил на это фыркает от смеха:

            - Что-то не видел поблизости драконов.

            - Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен? – тихо спрашивает Аарон, - я знаю, ты сказал, что никогда не целовался с парнем, и мы не так много говорили о твоей ориентации. Но я думал, что будет невежливо спрашивать, был ли когда-нибудь кто-то... особенный.

            Дэрил поворачивает голову, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Аарона:

            - Не тогда, когда был жив, - он снова отворачивается, - пришлось подождать.

            - Эрик – первый… то есть, не единственный, с кем я когда-либо спал. Или даже не мой первый парень. Но он первый, в кого я был влюблен, по-настоящему, не просто втюрился или… - Аарон сглатывает, - мы начали встречаться через месяц после знакомства, и даже тогда я знал – это он. Мне было всего девятнадцать, но я _знал._ Мы были вместе десять лет, за всю юность… мне никогда не приходилось… - Аарон вздыхает, - мне никогда не приходилось с этим разбираться. В том, как быть уверенным, что ты влюблен в кого-то, и что делать, когда ты понимаешь, что влюблен.

            - Ты спрашиваешь не того призрака, я мало знаю о любви, - он кусает ноготь на большом пальце, и хотя Аарон не слышит его, он все равно пытается сказать, - я… я не знаю, влюбился ли в тебя с первого взгляда или с той ночи, когда мы разговаривали. Может, всего понемногу.

            - С Полом все началось… то есть, я не знаю, когда это _начало_ происходить. Это просто... после того, как мы дружили все это время, вещи начали меняться, и я не знаю _когда_ и почему, - он кладет мячик для пинг-понга на пол, накрыв ладонью, и начинает катать, - я влюбился в Эрика почти с первого взгляда. Я думал, вот как это _происходит._ Чувствуешь ты что-то к людям или нет. Подсознательно знаешь.

            Дэрил вспоминает о том, как впервые увидел Аарона:

            - Может, ты и прав относительно того, что чувствуешь это сразу, но ты не всегда знаешь. Или… разные люди задевают тебя по-разному, и ты не понимаешь. Прости, как я сказал, я мало что знаю о любви.

            - Сначала я подумал «окей, может, я просто возбужден», ну и… нужно быть мертвым, чтобы не считать Пола горячим.

            - Поверь, даже смерть не спасает от этого, - бормочет Дэрил.

            - Мы были на той вечеринке в ЛА, - говорит Аарон, - посвященной фильму. Которая… словно была нереальна, но это тема для другого разговора… так вот, там было много кинозвезд. Пол был в этом синем костюме, он сверкал своими глазами... знаешь, прошло тринадцать лет, а я не пойму, какого цвета его глаза… как только я думаю, что они голубые, я понимаю – нет, они зеленые… в любом случае. Он выглядел _превосходно_ , Дэрил. Вписывался в эту звездную компанию с их ботоксными лицами и одеждой с иголочки.

            - Я знаю, я видел фото, - откликается Дэрил.

            - И я начал думать «возможно, я просто писатель-ботаник, но самый шикарный парень на этой вечеринке под руку со мной». Ну, не под руку, а со _мной_. Я так гордился тем, что он здесь со _мной_ , знаешь? Даже как друг. Я _выделывался._

            - Мы вернулись в отель только поздним вечером, но никто из нас не хотел спать, и он пришел ко мне в комнату, мы уселись на балконе и просто проговорили всю ночь. Он переоделся в футболку и спортивные штаны, но я не мог перестать думать о том, как он выглядит в костюме. Я хотел, чтобы он надел его обратно. Я хотел быть тем, кто его снимет, - голос Аарона превращается в урчание, которое заставляет Дэрила почувствовать возбуждение и легкое удивление, - это не все, что я хотел сделать.

            - Ты _мне_ это рассказываешь? – отзывается Дэрил, - я знаю _точно_ , что ты хотел с ним сделать, ты все время пишешь, как это делаю _я_.

            - Я чувствовал себя немного мудаком, думая об этом, - говорит Аарон, - потому что некоторые вещи, о которых мы говорили, были… тяжелыми, понимаешь? О наших родителях – он думает, его мама знала, что он гей, еще с самого его детства. Как и моя мама, - говорит Аарон, нахмурившись, - она отреагировала иначе, чем мама Пола. Она пыталась сделать меня более _мужественным_ , заставляла есть яблоки и свинину. Я до сих пор не выношу их вкуса. Пол сказал, что его мама разговаривала с ним открыто и откровенно о своем друге-гее, рассказала ему и Джону, кто такие геи и что в этом нет ничего плохого.

            Дэрил не знает, что ответить на это. Ему приходит в голову, что хотя быть геем в наши дни не так уж плохо, как это было тридцать лет назад, некоторые родители все еще плохо к этому относятся. Аарон не разговаривает со своими родителями, Эрик хоть и общался с матерью, но она все равно считала это неправильным, из подслушанных разговоров – как, в частности, отец Розиты не одобрял ее отношений с Сашей. Хершел и семья Ри казались теплыми и понимающими друзей-геев своих детей; он не слышал ничего плохого о семье Тары кроме упоминания ее «злого гребаного» сводного брата. Но это все еще ничто по сравнению с тем, что _родственники_ фактическим знают и не только принимают, но и делают все, чтобы их дети знали, что это нормально.

            - Еще Пол сказал, что Джон был натуралом, - бормочет Аарон с улыбкой, - раньше они менялись местами, Пол отправлялся на уроки физкультуры Джона, а Джон в это время был на уроках математики Пола. Их маме приходилось звонить в школу несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что они на своих уроках, ее они обмануть не могли, - Аарон улыбается, - тогда Пол сказал, что они не смогли бы делать этого в подростковом возрасте, ему казалось, что он не сможет убедительно разыграть гетеросексуальность.

            Дэрил слегка посмеивается над этим.

            - Мы говорили о путешествиях, - продолжает Аарон, - я рассказывал тебе о том, как мы с Эриком провели год в Нигерии, работая на Doctors International.

            - Рассказывал, да, - бормочет Дэрил. Он был чертовски впечатлен _этим_ ; даже несмотря на то, что двое парней быстро перегорели этим опытом, утверждая, что организация полна людей, которые «больше озабочены тем, чтобы быть белыми спасителями, чем настоящей _помощью_ ».

            - Пол не был за границей, - говорит Аарон, - но он видел _Америки_ больше, чем я.

            - Черт, чувак, - говорит Дэрил, - я никогда не выезжал из Джорджии.

            - Я продолжаю… продолжаю размышлять о том, в чем он похож на Эрика и чем отличается. Я ненавижу себя за это, но ничего не могу поделать.

            - Думаю, это естественно, - говорит Дэрил, - ты не перестаешь любить парня после его смерти, знаешь? И будешь сравнивать с ним любого нового парня.

            - Эрик… я же рассказывал, как он заводил друзей, да? Он _интересовался_ людьми. Хорошо запоминал детали, потому что они были ему важны. Он был зациклен на людях. Сидел и болтал с кем-нибудь. И всегда был собой, и я любил в нем это. Ему не нравилось тратить время на притворство. Пол видит людей, он интересуется ими, но..., - Аарон задумывается, - в отдалении от них, понимаешь? Держит дистанцию. Его достаточно трудно узнать, это заняло у меня… блять, тринадцать лет? Но этого так просто не распознать. Он видит истинное лицо людей, но не хочет, чтобы видели его самого. Предпочитает, чтобы видели «Иисуса» или кого угодно, но не Пола, - Аарон хмурится, - я думаю… я _знаю,_ что не видел его полностью. Я видел многое, даже некоторые ужасные его черты, но… я люблю то, что я видел. Даже ужасные части, потому что они сделали его тем, кто он есть.

            Сердце Дэрила сжимается:

            - Я знаю его не так хорошо, как ты. Он может быть отменным мудаком, называя меня «сексуальным призраком», и я _знаю_ , что он иногда меня слышит. Я не могу его понять. Но он… - Дэрил сглатывает, - он действительно хороший. Я завидовал ему, когда он пришел сюда впервые. Тому, что он мог делать для тебя все, что не мог сделать я. Но я рад, что так произошло.

            - Я люблю его доброту, - шепчет Аарон, - и чем больше я узнаю его, тем больше понимаю, что у него много причин _не_ быть таким. Вообще-то, это у вас общее, - маленький пластиковый мячик под ладонью Аарона все катается и катается.

            Дэрил сдвигается, вспоминая, как Пол был спокоен и терпелив в своей заботе к Аарону, несмотря на то, что тот срывался в своем горе:

            - Я не был добрым, когда был жив. Не таким, как он.

            - Итак, - говорит Аарон, - я влюблен в Пола Ровиа, - он проводит ладонью по лицу, - и я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать.

            Дэрил поглядывает на него краем глаза:

            - Ну, когда я был жив, если парень заставлял меня так себя чувствовать, я с ним дрался. Как я _понимаю_ , времена нынче более _просвещенные_. Блять… будь мужиком и просто попроси его стать твоим парнем.

            Аарон катает маленький пластиковый мячик все быстрее и быстрее:

            - Бля, Дэрил. Я _боюсь_. Как я говорил, Эрик пригласил _меня_ на свидание, и с тех пор, как он умер, весь опыт, который я получил на _романтическом_ поприще, это одна ночь почти год назад.

            Дэрил чувствует жесткий укол ревности и шока:

            - Ты никогда не рассказывал мне этого. Кто это был?

            - Чем меньше расскажу об _этом_ фиаско, тем лучше. Я не…, - Аарон вздыхает и упирается затылком в стену, - не могу поверить, что Пол снова встречается с Гребаным Алексом. Этот парень… он ужасен, он обращается с Полом как с дерьмом, и я не понимаю, _почему_ он это терпит. Почему он продолжает возвращаться к _этому_ парню. Как я говорил, у Пола есть много причин _не_ быть добрым, и Гребаный Алекс – одна из них.

            - Эй, но _ты_ же – не одна из этих причин, - бормочет Дэрил, не беспокоясь о том, что он может быть необъективен, - ты любишь парня и не застрял здесь, почему ты ничего не сказал?

            - Мне нужно быть… блять, Дэрил. Мне нужно быть с ним _осторожным._ Он через многое прошел, и я не… я не смогу себя простить, если я причиню ему боль. Я продолжаю думать о той хуйне, что сказал ему, когда он приехал сюда впервые. Я знаю, он _говорил_ , что забыл об этом, но… - Аарон устало вздыхает, - я не могу… мне нужно подумать. Придумать план действий.

            - А я думаю, тебе нужно думать _поменьше_ , - ворчит Дэрил.

            - Я должен закончить этот черновик, - бормочет Аарон, - а потом тур, блять, я не хочу ехать в гребаный книжный тур. Я хочу остаться здесь, писать и говорить с тобой.

            - Как и я, - шепчет Дэрил, - Но… но было бы здорово, если бы здесь у тебя был кто-то, кто бы мог тебе отвечать.

            - Когда я вернусь из тура, - произносит Аарон решительным тоном, - я поговорю с ним.

*******************************************

            - Окей, - говорит Андреа, - Вуф. Ты, определенно, исправил Джейсона. Он настоящий человек, и он _горяч_. Между ним и Дэрилом просто нереальные искры. Первая встреча тоже великолепна, Джейсон, Шериф Линкольн и Дэрил выглядят идиотами. Забавная вещь.

            Аарон корчит гримасу:

            - Но…?

            - Но сбавь обороты.

            - В смысле?

            - Ты понял, о чем я. Но для протокола: сделай сцены секса менее откровенными. И урежь на девяносто процентов. Вероятно, тебе необходим только их первый раз и когда они снова нашли друг друга. Второй, несомненно, был _горячим_ , но важнее – он был эмоциональным и показал, как далеко они зашли.

            - Я не боюсь обидеть натуралов, - ворчит Аарон, - герои – геи, и они трахаются.

            - Ты можешь донести это без перерыва на порно каждые десять страниц. На самом деле, нарастающее напряжение было горячее, чем большая часть сцен секса. Особенно та сцена, где Дэрил наблюдает, как Джейсон бросает свои ножи, мне потребовался холодный душ после этого. Сцена секса на самом деле была прохладной. Есть части, где я забывала, что читаю серьезное литературное произведение, и думала, что открыла какую-то порнушку. Хорошо написанное порно, но все равно порно. Это утомляет. Также я могу сказать, что ты написал некоторые из них одной рукой; когда ты последний раз с кем-то спал?

            Аарон меняется в лице:

            - _Это_ непрофессиональный вопрос.

            - Упс, - говорит Андреа, - забыла, что у нас очень строгие и профессиональные отношения, мистер Ралейг.

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Это было давно.

            - Ну, может, тебе нужно вернуться в седло. Или нет, я просто говорю _: сбавь обороты_. В этом ты мне нужен вполсилы. Все остальное _великолепно_. Однозначно лучшая твоя рукопись. Кстати, насчет других новостей, студия обратилась ко мне, чтобы купить права на _«Возмездие для Мародеров»._

            - За сколько? – спрашивает Аарон.

            Она отвечает, и Аарон с Дэрилом надолго теряют дар речи.

            - Мистер Ралейг? – говорит Андреа, - ты еще тут?

            - Да, - отвечает он, сглатывая, - я… просто… это не та сумма, которую я ожидал.

            - Я вежливо сказала им сходить нахуй, - говорит Андреа, - продажи невероятны, даже лучше, чем у _«Милосердия»_. И первый фильм не просто срубил кассу, а уже ходят слухи о номинациях на Оскар за лучшую женскую роль и лучшего режиссера. Единственное, о чем эти Голливудские типы беспокоятся больше, чем о деньгах - это сияющие трофеи. Я могу достать тебе больше денег.

            - Ты втираешь мне _какую-то дичь_ , - говорит Дэрил, уставившись на фотографию Андреа на телефоне Аарона.

            - Я… я не хочу быть жадным…

            - Вот поэтому ты и платишь _мне_ за жадность. Посылать нахуй этих людей, получать из них столько денег, сколько смогу вытянуть.

            Аарон сглатывает и говорит:

            - Я… окей. Я полагаюсь на твое мнение.

            - Конечно полагаешься, - говорит Андреа, - и последнее на повестке дня – ты готов к туру?

            - Нет, - раздраженно говорит Аарон, - я лучше останусь здесь и начну работать над следующим черновиком.

            - Да мне плевать, - весело говорит Андреа, - я знаю, это не весело, но сожми яйца в кулак и сделай это. Кроме того, тебе нужно на некоторое время отложить работу, прежде чем писать снова. Прочистить голову. Найти красивого парня, который прокатит тебя по матрасу несколько раз, чтобы ты смог смотреть на вещи объективно. Упс, как непрофессионально с моей стороны.

*******************************************

            - Ты _такое_ ссыкло, - первое, что говорит Дэрил Аарону, когда тот возвращается после книжного тура. Один взгляд на его лицо – и Дэрил понимает, что он не говорил с Полом.

            Аарон также не говорит с Полом, когда возвращается в Атланту на выходные, или на следующие после них.

            - Я продолжаю трусить, - однажды вечером говорит Аарон, вновь прокручивая фотографии с поездки в ЛА. Пол без футболки растянулся на краю бассейна и выглядит так хорошо, что его хочется съесть. Аарон и Пол в Диснейленде, затем перед знаком «Hollywood», затем в баре. - Я не смогу… я никогда не смогу поговорить с ним один на один, - Аарон хмурится, - хорошие новости – по словам Мэгги, он сейчас не встречается с Алексом; должно быть, это была очень короткая «снова сошлись» фаза.

            Дэрил закатывает глаза:

            - Придурок, ты собираешься ждать, пока фаза наступит снова?

            Очевидно, ответ на этот вопрос – «да»; наступают заморозки, и Аарон возвращается к избеганию Атланты, скрывается в хижине, пишет, пишет и _пишет._ Он делает исключение для Дня Благодарения, отправляясь на ужин с Полом и GREATMS. Оттуда он возвращается с мрачным и решительным выражением лица.

            - Окей, - говорит он, - думаю… думаю, у меня есть план.

            - Сука нахуй аллилуйя, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Мэгги и Гленн поедут в Мичиган на это Рождество, - произносит Аарон, - семья Розиты приедет из Техаса, чтобы познакомиться с Луисом, поэтому она и Саша будут очень заняты. Тара возвращается домой в Таскалусу провести время с семьей. А у меня и Пола не будет никаких планов, - он делает глубокий вдох, - я думаю пригласить его сюда на праздники. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, может… может, если будем только мы вдвоем, я смогу это сделать. У меня есть ты, чтобы держать меня за руку.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - Лучше я дам тебе пинка под зад, чего бы это ни стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Саквояжник — собирательный карикатурный образ предпринимателей-янки, выходцев из северных штатов США, приезжавших в южные штаты после победы Севера в Гражданской войне 1861—1865 годов в период так называемой «Реконструкции Юга», с целью лёгкой наживы по причине политической нестабильности на этой территории.


	15. Green and Spring Up Again // Вновь зазеленеет и взойдет

            Аарон слишком долго тянет с приглашением Пола на Рождество, и Дэрил начинает беспокоиться, как бы он снова не зассал. Он преследует парня по всей хижине, положив руку на его плечо и пытаясь втолкнуть в него как можно больше эмоций: ( _будь мужиком, будь мужиком, будь мужиком, хватит быть ебаным ссыклом)._

            Дэрил вот-вот слетит с блядских катушек, но, словно Рождественские чудо, телефон Аарона начинает звенеть знакомой песней: « _Well_ _it'_ _s_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _chocolate_ _Jesus…_ _make_ _me_ _feel_ _good_ _inside…_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _chocolate_ _Jesus…_ _keep_ _me_ _satisfied…»_

            Аарон бросается к телефону, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. Хватает со стола, смотрит в течение доли секунды с широко распахнутыми глазами, прежде чем нажать на иконку ответа. Ровным голосом он говорит:

            - Привет, приятель. Что случилось?

            - Привет, - отвечает Пол, - ничего особенного, просто с самого Дня Благодарения о тебе ничего не слышно. Хотел тебя проверить.

            Глаза у Аарона все еще широко открыты, как у застывшего в свете фар оленя:

            - Оу, - говорит он, - ты знаешь. Просто. Пишу. Я пытаюсь закончить этот черновик, чтобы отправить своему издателю. Рассчитывал сделать это до Рождества, но не выходит. Кстати говоря, - Аарон сглатывает, - какие у тебя планы на Рождество?

            - Я не знаю, чем собираюсь заняться, - говорит Пол, - пожалуй, поеду на ферму на Рождественский ужин. То есть, Мэгги уехала, но Хершел, Аннет и Бэт будут там.

            Аарон выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит, и это выражение никак не вяжется с тем небрежным тоном, которым он произносит:

            - Ты всегда можешь приехать сюда и провести несколько дней со мной и Дэрилом. Ожидается, что будет снежно, и мы сможем попробовать покататься на лыжах или сноуборде. Или, по крайней мере, ты, пока я и кофе отсиживаемся в безопасности.

            На другом конце провода наступает молчание:

            - Я не… то есть, я не хочу мешать твоему писательскому уединению.

            - Это не будет помехой, - говорит Аарон, беспокойно сжимая пальцы, - как я сказал, я не успею закончить черновик к запланированному времени, несмотря ни на что. Мне бы не помешал перерыв. Давай, будет весело. ЛА часть вторая.

            - В ЛА было охуенно весело, - говорит Пол, - окей, предварительно я согласен. Дай мне поговорить с Хершелом, посмотрим, не возражает ли он.

            - Договорились, - говорит Аарон тем же небрежным тоном, даже когда сжимает кулак в радостном жесте «да». Он берет себя в руки и говорит, - а кроме этого, как дела?

            - Я много разговаривал с Сашей, - говорит Пол, - большая часть семьи Эспиноза приходит в себя, помогает тот факт, что Луис – второй самый симпатичный человечек после моего племянника, но ее отец все еще бесит. Саша в двух шагах от того, чтобы вызвать его на дуэль.

            - Это плохо, если я надеюсь, что она сделает это и кто-то снимет все на видео? – задумчиво произносит Аарон.

            - Очень плохо, приятель, - говорит Пол, хотя Дэрил слышит улыбку в его голосе. Они еще немного болтают, преимущественно сплетничая о друзьях. Гленн и Мэгги поговаривают о братике или сестренке для Хершела; Тара рассталась со своей подругой Алишей к облегчению обоих («Я знаю, называть ее злобной сукой – это мизогиния, но у меня нет других слов», «Да, мне определенно нужно познакомить Тару с лесбиянкой, живущей неподалеку»);  брат Саши Тайриз приезжает в гости, поэтому ей не придется встречаться с ее родственниками в одиночку («Бля, я ужасно скучаю по Тайризу, он крут», «Я тоже, хотя даже если я не поеду туда, у меня такое чувство, что у Уильямсов не найдется на нас времени»).

            К моменту прощания, Аарон уже не выглядит паникующим оленем в свете фар. Теперь он улыбается, и смеется, и практически вибрирует от счастья. Он выглядит _мечтательным_ ; Дэрил фактически видит маленькие сердечки, кружащие над его головой. Повесив трубку, он несколько секунд ласково улыбается телефону:

            - Он согласен, - говорит Аарон, - предварительно согласен, что значит – точно. Я знаю, он не захочет поехать на ферму, если там не будет Мэгги. Он приедет сюда, и… - он замолкает, и на его лицо возвращается паническое выражение оленя в свете фар, - окей, - говорит Аарон себе, - мне нужно… блять, мне нужно подумать, как я собираюсь это сделать.

            - А может тебе стоит _перестать_ думать об этом, - ворчит Дэрил.

            - Мне нельзя обрушивать это на него, - продолжает Аарон, - особенно в первый вечер, будет неловко, если он мне откажет. Блять, Дэрил, а что если он мне откажет?

            - Ты спрашиваешь не того парня, - говорит Дэрил, - даже если бы ты мог меня слышать, у меня нет хорошего совета. – Он нервничает, - думаю… то есть, я думаю, ты ему нравишься. Что бы ты ни делал, не ссы.

*******************************************

            В предрождественские дни Аарон представляет собой сгусток нервного напряжения, _особенно_ после того, как Пол присылает ему сообщение с подтверждением своего приезда. Он планирует приехать вечером 24-ого и уехать на следующий день после Рождества. Сразу после прочтения сообщения Аарон уезжает в Блю Ридж. Он пропадает почти на весь день, возвращается с постриженными волосами и выровненной бородой и джипом, _полном_ херни. Белые рождественские лампочки, гирлянды, венок и ветка омелы, которую он трусит повесить.

            Еще Аарон все это время не очень много пишет. Во всяком случае, не роман, за который ему платят деньги – он сочиняет _множество_ речей, которые практикует перед зеркалом. «Иисус. Пол. Это может прозвучать безумно, но я люблю тебя. Нет, я не могу начать с этого. Окей. Эмм. После того, как умер Эрик, ты всегда был рядом со мной так, как никто другой. Нет, блять, я не хочу начинать и с этого тоже…». Нервозность Аарона передается даже Дэрилу. Блять, а что если Пол _откажет_ Аарону? Прошел целый год с тех пор, как Дэрил видел его, и это Рождество может стать последним. Дэрил решает, что больше никогда не будет жаловаться на то, что Пол зовет его «сексуальным призраком из сна», если все сработает.

            За день до приезда Пола Аарон не может усидеть на месте. Он выбирается на улицу и рубит дрова для камина, а когда заканчивает – отправляется обратно, чтобы завернуть рождественские подарки для Пола. Когда он разбирается и с этим, он расхаживает по хижине, проверяет и перепроверяет, достаточно ли у него еды в холодильнике и туалетных принадлежностей в гостевой ванной. Дэрил вот-вот сойдет с ума, когда Аарон говорит:

            - Блять. Мне нужна моральная поддержка от того, кто может действительно _разговаривать_. Прости. Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно.

            - Все в порядке, - говорит Дэрил, - я бы хотел поговорить с тобой больше всего на свете, я знаю, что тебе это нужно.

            Аарон вынимает телефон и начинает прокручивать контакты. У него есть небольшой список «избранных контактов», включающий всех из GREATMS и Пола. Дэрил замечает, как его палец зависает над именем Гленна, прежде чем прокрутить ниже. Он не останавливается ни на «Мэгги», ни на «Розите». Палец на несколько секунд зависает над «Сашей», прежде чем нажать на маленький значок звонка.

            Голос Саши звучит устало, и Аарон извиняется, что побеспокоил ее перед самыми праздниками.

            - Все хорошо, - измученно произносит она, - я была бы усталой и злой вне зависимости от того, позвонишь ты или нет, и твой звонок – самое наименее раздражающее событие из всех, что мне сегодня пришлось пережить.

            - Все настолько плохо, да? – говорит Аарон, - Иисус сказал, что ты готова вызвать своего тестя на дуэль.

            Саша вздыхает:

            - Это было… ну, все оказалось лучше, чем мы предполагали, но, слава богу, Ти здесь, чтобы успокоить меня. Отец Розиты все еще немного… ну, не полностью одобряет. Ее мама бестолкова, но она _пытается_ ради Луиса. Совет для тебя на будущее: если ты встречаешься с парнем, у которого гомофобные родственники, ключ к сердцу его матери – это внуки. Даже если у нее их уже дюжина.

            Аарон делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

            - Я… не думаю, что с этим будут проблемы.

            - Ты никогда не знаешь, - говорит Саша, - то есть, однажды ты снова будешь готов, я надеюсь, ты снова решишь встречаться с кем-нибудь…

            - Именно поэтому я и звоню, вообще-то, - говорит Аарон, становясь пунцовым, - я… я готов встречаться снова. С конкретным парнем, и его семья не гомофобна.

            Саша замолкает ненадолго, после чего говорит будничным голосом:

            - Оу. Это тот, кого я знаю?

            - Это… эмм. Это Пол. Иисус.

            - Понятно, - говорит она тем же будничным голосом, - подожди минутку, ладно?

            - Окей, - отвечает Аарон, нахмурив брови.

            Через минуту тишины Саша возвращается:

            - Окей. Мне нужно было выйти, чтобы моя леди не услышала. Только если ты вдруг не _горишь желанием_ , чтобы все друзья уже через двадцать минут знали, что ты собираешься попросить Иисуса стать твоим парнем.

            - Что... что ты имеешь в виду?

            - Аарон, - произносит Саша, и Дэрил фактически слышит, что она закатила глаза, - ты знаешь, что Розита не умеет хранить такие большие секреты от Тары, а Тара не умеет хранить секреты от Гленна _или_ Иисуса, и они _оба_ все рассказывают Мэгги.      

            - Мое возможное желание встречаться с Иисусом – это большой секрет?

            - Нет, это просто большая новость. Ты сделаешь многих людей _очень_ счастливыми, просто чтоб ты знал.

            - Что? – жалобно говорит Аарон, - то есть… что?

            - Аарон, - говорит Саша, будто снова закатывая глаза, - ты понимаешь, что куча народу скрестила пальцы, чтобы вы двое были вместе с тех пор, как он расстался с Хави? – она колеблется, - но Мэгги будет не в восторге.

            - Почему? – непонимающе спрашивает Аарон.

            - Почему все надеются на ваш союз или почему Мэгги будет не в восторге? Если первое, то ответ: вы идеально подходите друг другу, и это бы упростило сборы группы. А второе: ты знаешь Мэгги, ни один парень не подходит ее брату. Даже ты.

            - Прости, - говорит Аарон, - я просто… у меня проблемы с осознанием этого. То есть я _только_ начал задумываться о нем в этом плане.

            - Правда? – говорит Саша, - только сейчас?

            - Лишь после ЛА, - отвечает Аарон.        

            - ЛА был месяц назад, - говорит Саша, - Боже, и после этого люди еще говорят, что лесбиянки тянут время.

            - Сказала женщина, которая ждала _шесть лет_ , чтобы позвать свою жену на свидание.

            - Моя жена шесть лет была в заблуждении, что она гетеро, - парирует Саша, - у вас нет такой проблемы.

            - Действительно, - говорит Аарон, волнуясь перед следующими словами, - это на самом деле… это на самом деле причина, по которой я хотел поговорить именно с _тобой._ Мне нужно… блять. Я понятия не имею, как это сделать. Как сказать другу, что хочешь быть… больше, чем друзьями?

            - Однажды она напилась и поцеловала меня в шутку, не в первый раз. Только на следующий день, когда она начала выкручиваться вместо того, чтобы вести себя как обычно, я просто сказала о своем решении - хочу, чтобы она была моей девушкой, и если она чувствует то же самое, ей нужно найти новую шутку.

            - Ну, я никогда не целовал Иисуса, даже в шутку, - говорит Аарон.

            - Целовал, - напоминает Дэрил, - не ври ей, я знаю, что ты не забыл об этом случае.

            - Я… удивлена, - говорит Саша, - _я_ целовала Иисуса в шутку, я думаю, даже _Гленн_ однажды сделал это во время опрометчивой игры в «правда или действие».

            - Если он это делал, меня совершенно точно рядом не было, иначе бы я запомнил, - машинально говорит Аарон.

            - Я тоже думаю, что ты бы запомнил, - говорит Саша, - тебе не обязательно сперва его целовать. Возможно, тебе _не стоит_ целовать его. Просто говори начистоту и попроси быть твоим парнем и расскажи, почему. Если он откажет, уважай его решение и отпусти это.

            - Отпустить, - медленно говорит Аарон, - будет трудно.

            - Я знаю. Если бы Розита хотела просто остаться друзьями или действительно была гетеро, в конце концов, часть меня _по-прежнему_ бы ее любила. Это было рискованно, но я пошла на это, потому что награда стоило того.

            - Я просто… я знаю, он не заводит отношения. Я не… я не хочу разрушить нашу дружбу.

            - Аарон, если ты хочешь быть больше, чем друзьями, ваша дружба _уже_ разрушена.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Так… ты бы перестала дружить с Розитой, если бы она тебе отказала?

            Саша задумчиво хмыкает:

            - Нет, не совсем. В нашей тусовке это невозможно, мы все тесно связаны. Может «разрушить» - это неподходящее слово. Все, что я знаю – если бы Розита не согласилась, было бы _невыносимо_ оставаться ее другом, и я бы сравнивала с ней каждую девушку, с которой бы встречалась. Но такой же результат был бы и в случае, если бы я не рискнула. Так что и тебе выбирать: рискнуть или держать рот на замке, пока не появится новый Хавьер. Или предыдущий Хавьер, я знаю, они еще общаются.

            У Аарона дергается глаз:

            - Это прозвучало подозрительно, словно ты пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к действию.

            - Потому что так и _было_ , - говорит Саша, - слушай, я думаю, вам было бы здорово вместе. Я знаю, это странно и пугающе по многим причинам, но у вас есть шанс на что-то удивительное.

            Аарон медленно выдыхает:

            - Я знаю. Ты права, именно поэтому я пригласил его к себе на Рождество. Спасибо тебе.

            - В любое время, - тепло отвечает Саша, - удачи, милый. Если это поможет – я уверена, ты ему тоже нравишься.

*******************************************

            Дэрил чувствует, как Пол пересек границу его владений задолго до того, как услышал стук в дверь. Аарон _подпрыгивает_ , бросает на дверь панический взгляд, прежде чем внешне успокоиться и поспешить ответить. Он открывает дверь, и Дэрил видит Пола Ровиа впервые за целый год.  На нем тяжелое зимнее пальто, шарф обмотан вокруг шеи, а на голове – шерстяная лыжная шапка. Волосы под шапкой свободно падают на плечи. Дэрил нервно нависает над плечом Аарона; и когда Пол поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с взглядом друга, Дэрил может фактически представить, что тот тоже его видит. Пол усмехается, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки.

            - С Рождеством, - говорит он.

            - С Рождеством, - отвечает Аарон. Дэрил вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть лицо Аарона, и не удивлен его идиотской улыбке Полу в ответ. Через мгновение он делает шаг назад и впускает Пола.

            - Ты купил новую машину? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Не, это арендованная. Мое ведро с гайками не поднимется в эти горы.

            - Блять, прости, - говорит Аарон, - я мог бы тебя забрать…

            - Все в порядке, Аарон, - вновь улыбаясь, говорит Пол. Он стряхивает снег со своих ботинок, прежде чем снять их, и позволяет Аарону забрать пальто и шарф, - я очень рад, что у меня есть причина выбраться от семьи Грин на Рождество. Без Мэгги все не так.

            - Ну, спасибо, что приехал, - говорит Аарон, - иначе бы я провел Рождество в одиночестве.

            - А как же Дэрил? – спрашивает Пол, сверкнув глазами.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - В одиночестве, за исключением моего сексуального призрака из сна.

            - Я передумал, - ворчит Дэрил, - он плохо на тебя влияет. Тебе следует встречаться с кем-нибудь другим.

            Пол с любопытством смотрит на Аарона:

            - Он тебе снова снился?

            Аарон качает головой, и его улыбка тускнеет:

            - Нет, к сожалению. Он стесняется или прячется, или тот сон был счастливой случайностью.

            - Но ты все еще считаешь, что он здесь?

            - Да, - говорит Аарон, и его щеки розовеют, - я знаю, это безумие, и ты, вероятно, прав, называя его _проекцией_ , но это не имеет значения.

            - Я не проекция, - ворчит Дэрил, - почему мы так жаждали его приезда? Он такой…

            Дэрил умолкает, когда его, словно удар грома, ударяет осознание. Последний раз он разговаривал с Аароном – _единственный_ раз, - когда Пол впервые приехал сюда несколько лет назад. Он положил ладонь на щеку Аарона, Дэрил повторил жест и в результате очнулся во сне.

            - Это _ты_ сделал, - шепчет Дэрил, чувствуя себя тупым, потому что не догадался об этом раньше.

            - Сделал что? – спрашивает Пол Аарона.

            - Прости?

            - Что я сделал? Ты только что сказал… - Пол замолкает, уводя взгляд вдаль. Он моргает и трясет головой. - Прости, я ослышался.

            - Ты нихуя не понимаешь, да? – шепчет Дэрил, - ты не делал это нарочно. – Он думает о найденной Аароном статье о Марии Ровиа и теперь хочет, чтобы тот продолжил исследование, но он, кажется, позабыл о ней, как только узнал, что Пол встречается с Алексом.

            Пол хмурится и склоняет голову набок, встретившись несфокусированным взглядом с Дэрилом.

            - Блять, - шепчет Дэрил, - если ты слышишь меня… я… скажи ему, что я здесь, а? Скажи, что он не сбрендил. Скажи, что я люблю его.

            Пол вздрагивает и закрывает глаза. Он оборачивается к Аарону с улыбкой, не отражающейся в глазах:

            - Что у нас запланировано на ближайшие дни?

            - Я забронировал для нас столик в городском ресторане на вечер, - говорит Аарон, - а затем, если ты хочешь – и я знаю, как это звучит - меня пригласили на рождественскую службу в церковь Иезекииля.

            Пол скептически морщит лицо:

            - Гостеприимное и современное место?

            - Да, - говорит Аарон, выглядя смущенным, - они хорошие люди, и несколько других геев их тоже посещают. Если ты не хочешь, мы не обязаны идти.

            Пол задумчиво смотрит в пространство перед собой:

            - Я… может быть? Кажется, последний раз на рождественской службе я был в год, проведенный с Грин.

            - Ну, - говорит Аарон, - я сделаю все возможное, чтобы это было счастливое Рождество, даже если мой декор не сравнится с декором Грин.

            Пол снова качает головой и поворачивается к Аарону:

            - Хотя бы этот дом не выглядит так, словно в нем произошел Рождественский взрыв.

            - Признаюсь: я купил всю эту хрень неделю назад, - говорит Аарон с улыбкой, - хотел, чтобы здесь была хотя бы _попытка._

            - Уважаю твои старания, - отвечает Пол, подходя к большому панорамному окну, открывающему вид на долину Дэрила. Зима в долине тихая и спокойная, вся живность легла в спячку в ожидании весны. В зиме свое уникальное очарование, несмотря на свежий припорошивший все вокруг снег. Листьев на деревьях нет, и от этого открывается прежде не доступный все остальное время года вид. Когда лучи послеполуденного солнца попадают на снег, все окрашивается в буйство богатых розовых и пурпурных оттенков. Это выглядит невероятно, но Дэрил находит себя разглядывающим профиль Пола. Он тоже невероятный – борода идеальной длины, острые скулы, нос с небольшим изгибом, словно для прыжков на лыжах. Он оглядывается и видит, что Аарон присоединился к нему за разглядыванием Пола, но с другой стороны. Он не так палится, как мог бы Дэрил, если мужчины могли бы действительно его видеть, но он так же пристально смотрит на Пола.

            - Мы никогда не приезжали сюда зимой, - говорит Пол, - во время учебы, то есть, - он ломает тишину, - почему нет?

            - Да, - бормочет Аарон, отводя взгляд от лица Пола, - нам потребовалось бы арендовать хижину, вместо того, чтобы ютиться в палатке, а мы, нищеброды, не могли себе этого позволить.

            - Это прекрасно, - продолжает Пол, - то есть, когда я приезжал сюда в последний раз зимой, я действительно не оценил этого.   

            - Прости, - машинально отвечает Аарон, - я…

            Пол улыбается:

            - Аарон, что я сказал относительно извинений? Это было два года назад, - он по-дружески толкает его в бок, - я помню лишь потому, что ты продолжаешь поднимать эту тему своими извинениями.

            - Ты ебаный пиздабол, - бурчит Дэрил. Он не забыл, как в прошлом июле положил руки на Пола и подвергся нападению его воспоминаний. Он задается вопросом – Пол действительно верит в херню, которую городит, или, так же как со способностью слышать Дэрила, он не осознает своих действий.

            - Перестань, - говорит Пол, прежде чем Аарон заикнется об еще одном извинении, - давай лучше прогуляемся перед ужином и займемся нашим религиозным просвещением.

*******************************************

            В этот вечер, когда они уезжают на ужин, Дэрил не может найти себе места: он перемещается к своей могиле и возвращается в хижину, снова и снова. Мужчины прилично оделись для посещения церкви _и_ своего первого свидания. Дэрил хотел бы отправиться с ними, метафорически держать Аарона за руку, когда настанет подходящий момент. _Если_ настанет подходящий момент, хотя как, нахуй, Дэрил смог бы понять, что это именно он?

            Кажется, проходит целая вечность до возвращения Аарона и Пола.

            - Это было неожиданно приятно, - говорит Пол, - ты был прав относительно Иезекииля как _персонажа_ книги. Между ним и твоей садовницей что-то есть?

            - Я… я не знаю, вообще-то, - говорит Аарон.

            - Ну, она ему _точно_ нравится, - заявляет Пол, - так что если между ними еще ничего нет, то однажды точно будет.

            - Надеюсь, - говорит Аарон, - Кэрол хорошая, и у нее, вероятно, была непростая жизнь.

            - Определенно интересное совпадение, - бормочет Пол, - кстати говоря, ты прав насчет того, чтобы свести Дэниз с Тарой. Мы должны это как-то провернуть.

            - Я знаю! – говорит Аарон, охваченный восторженным волнением.

            - Тебе нужно закатить здесь большую вечеринку, пригласить всех, а затем столкнуть двух лесбиянок и позволить природе взять свое, - заявляет Пол.

            Дэрил улыбается, вспоминая взволнованное фонтанирование Тары относительно поездки Пола и Аарона в ЛА. Он представляет, какой могла быть ее реакция на разворачивающуюся прямо сейчас перед ним сцену: Аарон и Пол вернулись с неофициального свидания, улыбаясь и смеясь друг над другом. Он воображает это снова, когда они переодеваются в пижамы и располагаются на диване для просмотра рождественских фильмов. Дэрил садится между ними, изучая их лица. Аарон охуенно палевный, больше смотрит на реакцию Пола на выбранные фильмы, чем на сам экран.

            Пол засыпает на середине второго фильма (это снова _«Эльф»_ , Дэрил понимает гораздо больше шуток после того, как целый год регулярно смотрел телевизор и сумел вникнуть в современный мир), Аарон выключает телевизор и несколько минут рассматривает его. Он протягивает руку и убирает прядь волос с лица Пола, заправляя их за ухо. Аарон явно набирается самообладания, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и легонько потрясти Пола за плечо.

            Вздрогнув, Пол просыпается, оглядываясь с диким взглядом вокруг себя, прежде чем остановиться на лице Аарона.

            - Прости, - бормочет Аарон, - надеюсь, тебе наконец-то приснился Дэрил.

            - К сожалению, нет, - произносит Пол, улыбаясь.

            - Ну, тогда я пойду наверх спать, - говорит Аарон, - я приготовил для тебя гостевую комнату, но, если хочешь, можешь остаться на диване. Хотя в этом случае Санта может и не прийти.

            Пол тихо смеется:

            - Думаю, у меня достаточно сил, чтобы спуститься вниз. Увидимся утром.

            Когда Пол спускается вниз, Аарон ретируется на чердак. Дэрил колеблется, переводя взгляд с одного этажа на другой. Наконец, он решается и спускается вниз. Пол уснул с разметавшимися по подушке волосами. Дэрил стоит над ним, с волнением пытаясь вспомнить точную последовательность событий, которые переместили его в сон Аарона. Через несколько минут он опускается на край кровати Пола и осторожно поднимает руку, зависая ладонью над щекой парня. Он помнит, как прошлым летом на него набросились воспоминания Пола, и ему требуется несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы набраться мужества и прикоснуться к спящему парню.

            Но ничего не происходит, как бы сильно Дэрил не концентрировался.

            - Блять, - ворчит Дэрил через двенадцать или около того минут неоднократного прикосновения к Полу и попыток… хоть чего-нибудь добиться.

            - Именно ты это делаешь, - говорит Дэрил, - не знаю, как и почему, но это ты.

            Пол не шевелится, и вскоре Дэрил поднимается наверх проведать Аарона. Он чувствует укол вины, когда слышит тихий шепот Аарона, рассказывающего об их «свидании» с Полом.

            - Все прошло хорошо, - подводит итог Аарон, - думаю… думаю, когда я спрошу, он согласится. Я практически спросил его за ужином, но у меня сдали нервы.

            - Что ж, - ворчит Дэрил, - я буду здесь, когда тебе потребуется пинок под зад.

            - Я подожду до завтра, - говорит Аарон, - никуда не уходи, хорошо? Мне понадобится твоя помощь.

            - А куда я уйду? – произносит Дэрил, - думаю, я хочу этого так же сильно, как и ты.


	16. Blood From Out of a Stone // Кровь из камня

            Рождественским утром Аарон просыпается первым. Он ворочался всю ночь: его кудри растрепались, а под глазами темные круги. Он заваривает кофе, и Пол поднимается по лестнице, словно на зов. Он предсказуемо выглядит так, будто провел час в гримерке, а не просто выкатился из кровати.

            - Утро, - говорит Пол, - как ты заметил, я не говорю «доброе утро», так как мне необходим кофе, чтобы поймать это настроение.

            - Утро, - произносит Аарон, дергая губами, - Рождественское. Возможно, хорошее и веселое, но, как и тебе, сначала мне нужен кофе.

             Немного позже Пол усмехается, Аарон наливает ему чашку и спрашивает, хочет ли он позавтракать. Когда Пол издает утвердительный звук после первого глотка кофе, Аарон приступает к приготовлению завтрака. Пол сидит за столом, созерцая долину Дэрила через панорамное окно. Прошлой ночью выпало еще больше снега, и теперь все выглядит необычайно пушистым и белым.

            - У тебя есть санки? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Нет, с тех пор, как мне больше не десять лет, - говорит Аарон, наполняя тарелку Пола: ничего необычного, просто немного бекона и французский тост, - настоящий кленовый сироп, - говорит он, водружая на стол стеклянную бутылку.

            - Мне нравится просто с маслом и сахарной пудрой, - говорит Пол.

            - Чудик, - говорит Аарон, полностью заливая свой тост сиропом, - кстати, прошлой ночью приходил Санта. Мы можем открыть подарки, а затем выйти на прогулку.

            - Бедный эльф Санты тоже заглядывал, - говорит Пол.

            - У Санты уже есть все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал, и ему больше нравится самому дарить подарки и проводить время с друзьями.

            - Тогда бедный эльф Санты благодарен за то, что является одним из этих друзей.

            - Как и я, - говорит Аарон, - благодарен за то, что ты мой друг, то есть.

            Пол краснеет и смотрит в окно с довольной улыбкой. Аарон напрягается, и на секунду Дэрилу кажется, что вот он – идеальный момент для одной из речей, которые Аарон практиковал несколько дней подряд. Но вместо этого он опускает взгляд в тарелку, собирая остатки сиропа кусочком бекона.

            После завтрака они открывают подарки. Дэрил знал, что Аарон беспокоился о том, что купить, пытаясь не переусердствовать, поэтому он выглядел слишком взволнованным, в то же время едва скрывая желание осыпать любимого парня подарками. Он остановился на двух кашемировых свитерах: один мягкого зеленого оттенка, другой – темно-серого; наборе для ухода за бородой, который купил в интернете больше, чем за двести баксов, паре носков с изображением Иисуса на тираннозавре и _ебаной тонне_ книг, почти каждая из которых помечена ярлыком «предварительное издание».

            - Охуеть, - с волной восхищения произносит Пол, разглядывая книги.

            - Я не знал, есть ли у тебя какие-либо на работе, - говорит Аарон, - поэтому я прихватил все, что, на мой взгляд, тебе бы понравилось.

            Подарки Пола просты, но не менее продуманы. Книга, естественно, - с зеленой обложкой, на которой изображены силуэты нескольких фигур в таинственной лесистой долине, - озаглавленная « _Истории при Свете Луны»_.

            - Один из самых ранних сборников фольклора Аппалачи, - говорит Пол, - я попросил нашего библиотекаря помочь с выбором. Здесь много историй о призраках.

            Он также дарит Аарону кружку с надписью «ты чертовски близок к тому, чтобы быть убитым в моем романе» и изображением фургона со шлейфом дыма посреди пустыни и словами «WE NEED TO COOK» снизу.*

            Оба мужчины до смешного довольны своими подарками, в частности Аарон:

            - Бедный эльф Санты отлично заморочился с выбором подарков.

            - Бедный эльф Санты потратил меньше сотни баксов, - говорит Пол с розовеющими кончиками ушей.

            - Бедный эльф Санты лучше продумал подарки, - спорит Аарон.

            - А призрачного друга Санты сейчас стошнит от этой херни, - вставляет Дэрил, - засоси его уже наконец.

            Пол вздрагивает, глядя на Аарона, листающего новую подаренную книгу.

            - Что? – спрашивает Аарон, поднимая голову.

            - Ничего, - отвечает Пол, - давай оденемся и выберемся на улицу.

*******************************************

            Как и вчера, отправившись в поход, Пол и Аарон не заходят очень далеко, к большому облегчению Дэрила. Они осторожны и оставляют сообщения о том, куда они собираются и когда вернутся – их волшебные телефоны работают даже здесь, и они придерживаются легких маршрутов и тропинок через лес. Дэрил все еще беспокойно преследует их, особенно когда снова начинает идти снег. К счастью, вскоре они возвращаются к хижине. Но не спешат заходить внутрь, хижина остается в пределах их видимости. Они пытаются слепить снеговика, но снег слишком сухой и плохо комкается. Поэтому у них получается куча снега, в которую они втыкают ветки, чтобы сделать ее хотя бы отдаленно похожей на снеговика.

            - Он похож на Ктулху, - говорит Пол, - нам стоит разнести его, чтобы случайно не призвать древнего бога?

            - Пофиг. По Лавкрафту, самая ужасная вещь, которую может совершить древний бог – это поощрять смешение рас, - говорит Аарон, - может, пойдем развлечемся за чашкой чая.

            - Хорошая идея, - говорит Пол.

            С красными носами и розовыми щеками они, наконец-то, заходят в хижину. Переодеваются в сухую одежду и садятся смотреть рождественские фильмы вплоть до ужина. После этого они устраиваются за столом, просто болтая больше часа, прежде чем Аарон спрашивает, хочет ли Пол и дальше смотреть фильмы.

            - Нет, - говорит Пол, - мы уже посмотрели те, что я хотел. Сколько сейчас времени? Восемь? Давай посчитаем, что Рождество закончилось четыре часа назад, и сделаем что-нибудь не связанное с ним.

            - У меня есть стол для пинг-понга, если ты хочешь сыграть матч. Проигравший моет посуду.

            - Почему бы тебе просто не избавить себя от унижения и не приступить прямо сейчас? – говорит Пол, подняв одну бровь.

            - А почему бы тебе не сходить нахуй?

            Через несколько минут Пол не просто обыгрывает Аарона в пинг-понг, он _разносит_ его в пух и прах с невероятной легкостью. Пол необычайно быстр, его ракетка каждый раз отбивает мячик независимо от того, насколько силен удар Аарона.

            - Кажется, нам стоило поспорить на что-то помимо посуды, - говорит Пол, - я мог бы выиграть что-нибудь еще.

            - Да пошел ты, мудила, - говорит Аарон.

            - Хотя, - задумчиво произносит Пол, - в конце концов, это подло с моей стороны. Ты стараешься, я уверен.

            - Еблан, - ворчит Дэрил. В следующий раз, когда Пол подбрасывает мяч для подачи, Дэрил протягивает руку и слегка его подталкивает, придавая ускорение, поэтому Пол, замахнувшись, пропускает его. Выражение его лица заставляет Дэрила рассмеяться – как у той рыси, которая пыталась поймать его призрачные пальцы. После этого Дэрил стремится наебать его с мячом всеми возможными способами, и Пол начинает _злиться._

            - Ты мухлевал, -  ворчит Пол.

            - _Кто-то_ не умеет достойно проигрывать, - говорит Аарон с надменностью, - не беспокойся, я вытру посуду, когда ты с ней закончишь.

            - Как, блять, и ты, - говорит Пол, - давай еще одну игру.

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, задумчиво подбрасывая мяч, - мы доиграли.

            - Ага, _как же_ , - говорит Пол, - отдай мяч.

            Аарон поднимает мяч над головой:

            - Прости, приятель. Признай это.

            -   _Ни хрена_ не признаю, - говорит Пол, - это что, вызов? – он указывает на мяч над головой Аарона.

            Аарон слегка поворачивает мяч:

            - Что такое, Иисус? Мяч не слышит тебя с такой высоты.

            - Окей, это совершенно точно был вызов, - говорит Пол и бросается на него. Аарон уворачивается и взбегает вверх по лестнице. Пол с легкостью ловит его, совершая свое кун-фу движение, отчего Аарон приземляется на задницу, а мяч оказывается в руке Пола. Он подбрасывает его в воздух и ловит, с ухмылкой глядя на Аарона.

            - Еще одну игру, - требует Пол, прищурив глаза.

            - Ты просто жалкий неудачник, - все еще сидя на полу, отвечает Аарон с раскрасневшимся лицом и растянувшейся на губах улыбкой, - как я _мог_ мухлевать?

            Пол задумчиво изучает мяч, перекатывая его в ладонях:

            - Не знаю.

            - Может, это все призрак, - говорит Аарон.

            - Определенно это призрак, - фыркает Дэрил, - с него нужно было сбить спесь.

            - Я предлагаю, - говорит Аарон, - компромисс. Помоем посуду вместе.

            - Мне не нужна победа из жалости, - говорит Пол, сверкая глазами, когда помогает Аарону подняться на ноги и хлопает по плечу, - но тебе и правда нужно научиться у меня нескольким движениям. Учитывая то, что ты торчишь тут один и защитить тебя может только призрак.

            - С удовольствием, - говорит Аарон. Дэрилу кажется, что ни один из мужчин не планировал, чтобы в обмене репликами звучала двусмысленность, и они оба, взволнованные, отворачиваются друг от друга.

            - Я бы не отказался от стакана воды, - говорит Пол через несколько секунд неловкой тишины.

            - Я тоже, - говорит Аарон, - подожди здесь. Я вернусь, и мы сможем отыграть второй раунд.

            Когда он уходит, эмоции на лице Пола меняются на выражение, которое Дэрил не может распознать – печали или страха.

            - Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дэрил.

            Пол вздыхает и запускает руку в волосы:

            - Не будь идиотом, Ровиа.

            - Ты и есть идиот, - ворчит Дэрил, - неважно, что там ты себе говоришь.

            Пол подходит к книжным полкам на стене комнаты отдыха, его пальцы легонько скользят по копиям _«Возмездия для Мародеров»_. Затем он садится на маленький диван напротив стола для пинг-понга, с непроницаемым выражением лица сползая на подушки.

            Дэрил усаживается на кофейный столик напротив него, пытаясь расшифровать его мимику. Прежде чем он успевает это сделать, Аарон возвращается, держа в каждой руке по стакану с водой.

            - Спасибо, - произносит Пол, делая большой глоток из стакана и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Аароном.

            - Все в порядке, приятель? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Аарон.

            Пол улыбается:

            - Просто пытаюсь понять, как ты мухлевал.

            Аарон смеется:

            - Просто ты неудачник.

            - Я просто вижу, когда меня наебывают, - говорит Пол. Аарон улыбается ему с сияющими глазами. Пол поднимает брови, - что?

            - Ничего, - говорит Аарон, - я просто рад, что ты здесь, даже если ты отвратительно играешь в пинг-понг и бесишься, потому что проигрываешь.

            - Как и я, - отвечает Пол, - даже если ты ебаный читер, - несмотря на эти слова, он улыбается Аарону мягкой и нежной улыбкой.

            И вдруг атмосфера меняется так же быстро и внезапно, словно в комнату вбросили гранату. Улыбка Аарона медленно исчезает, когда он смотрит на Пола. Их взгляды пересекаются, пока Пол не касается губ Аарона так стремительно, что Дэрил мог бы это пропустить, если бы не был так взбудоражен. Аарон _точно_ не пропустил это. Он замирает на месте, его дыхание перехватывает. Он сглатывает – кадык подпрыгивает и опускается.

            Дэрил видит, как напряжены мышцы Пола, лед в его стакане издает легкий звон, когда тот начинает дрожать. Он дышит тяжело, что означает – изо всех сил пытается себя контролировать. Дэрил видел подобное в фильмах и действительно не готов стать свидетелем происходящего в реальной жизни между двумя парнями, которых он… между Аароном и Полом.

            Аарон поворачивается, нависая над Полом и опираясь одной рукой на спинку дивана. Не разрывая зрительного контакта даже на секунду, он протягивает другую ладонь и вытаскивает стакан из несопротивляющихся пальцев Пола, а затем осторожно ставит на кофейный столик рядом с Дэрилом. Затем он нежно кладет ладонь на щеку Пола, приподнимая лицо за подбородок. Дэрил замечает, как Пол опускает дрожащую руку на талию Аарона. Дэрил может разглядеть выступившие на его лбу капельки пота и расширенные зрачки. Когда Аарон, наконец, целует его, Пол резко выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Это мягкий поцелуй, и Дэрил чувствует покалывание на своих губах, может, от воспоминаний, как Аарон поцеловал его несколько лет назад. Такое же нежное и невероятно короткое прикосновение.

            Только вместо того, чтобы полностью отстраниться, Аарон замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Пола, его губы приоткрываются, и он повторяет движение. Дэрил наблюдает за рукой Аарона на щеке Пола: большой палец оглаживает скулу и скользит вниз, к его нижней губе. Дэрил чувствует не просто покалывание, его губы _горят_. Жар расходится по телу, наполняет его, а мысли разбегаются в стороны. Ему кажется, словно внутри него застрял рыболовный крючок, _дергающий_ его вперед, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Он нависает над плечом Аарона и отчаянно думает: _«Я… я должен уйти»._

            Прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, Пол подается вперед, не совсем целуя Аарона, а просто прижимаясь к его приоткрытым губам. Он снова чувствует этот _толчок_ , словно бегущая собака тянет его за поводок. Дэрил видит, как пальцы Аарона на спинке дивана сжимаются в кулак. Аарон _бросается_ вперед, рука перемещается с щеки Пола на его затылок. Дэрил чувствует дрожь и болезненное, но приятное ощущение на своей голове, когда Аарон сжимает волосы Пола. Аарон открывает рот, и Дэрил видит мелькнувший в поцелуе кончик его языка, а затем язык Пола.

            _«Мне нужно уйти»_ , - снова думает Дэрил, когда их поцелуи становятся более напористыми и крепкими. Дэрил _слышит_ их, скользкие звуки соприкасающихся губ, слышит резкие вздохи, когда они прерываются глотнуть воздуха. Слышит приглушенный стон Пола. Аарон снова бросается вперед с поразительной уверенностью для человека, который _месяцами_ не мог понять, что чувствует. Он хватает руки Пола, заставляя себя обнять, и перемещает их тела так, чтобы Пол лежал на спине, а Аарон прижимался к нему сверху, грудью к груди. Руки Пола скользят по плечам Аарона, одна движется вверх, а затем зарывается в его кудри.

            Аарон снова сдвигается, просунув одну руку под колено Пола и приподнимая его, чтобы устроиться между его ног. Пол выгибается, и Аарон _стонет_ , после чего переключается поцелуями на шею Пола. Жесткая борода трется о нежную кожу, и Дэрил непроизвольно вздыхает.

            - Аарон, - тяжело дышит Пол, - Аарон, что ты делаешь?

            - То, что хотел сделать уже несколько месяцев, - _рычит_ Аарон, и рыболовный крючок вновь дергает Дэрила. Он не может поверить, что _Аарон_ способен издавать такие звуки глубоким и немного диким голосом. И когда Аарон снова целует губы Пола, Дэрилу кажется, что он сейчас просто… испарится. Исчезнет в клубах дыма.

            Всего минуту или две они лишь целовались.

            Аарон скользит рукой по ноге Пола к бедру, по животу и груди, останавливаясь потереть большим пальцем сосок Пола, прежде чем добирается до верхней пуговицы его рубашки. Слегка повозившись, Аарон расстегивает ее и отрывается от губ Пола, чтобы опуститься поцелуем на ложбинку под горлом. Горячее дыхание, влажный рот и мелькнувшие зубы. А затем он возвращается к губам. Его ладонь все еще на рубашке Пола, и он расстегивает вторую пуговицу, а затем третью. Сдвигает ворот рубашки настолько, что становятся видны несколько букв татуировки Пола, Аарон обводит пальцем букву « _s»_ и наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть длинную полоску под его ключицей.

            Когда это происходит, это так же стремительно, как и чувство, что ускорило переход от двух смеющихся друзей на диване к этому безумному поцелую. Секунду назад Дэрил едва мог сформировать мысли из-за растущего напряжения и захватившего его жара, в следующую – он поражен холодной вспышкой ясности. В этот момент Пол упирается ладонями в грудь Аарона и _отталкивает_ от себя.

            Хотя это и не нужно, ведь как только Пол начинает отталкивать, руки Аарона взмывают в воздух, и он отскакивает назад со словами:

            - Прости! Прости! Слишком быстро? Прости! – он задыхается, и на его щеках появляются лихорадочные пятна румянца, а кудри растрепаны от неистовых движений Пола.

            Пол сдвигается на край дивана, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от Аарона. Он в таком же состоянии – жадно глотает воздух припухлыми и раскрасневшимися губами. Дрожащими руками он застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, не встречаясь взглядом с Аароном.

            - Что, - произносит он, повысив голос, - что это было?

            Аарон растерянно смотрит на него:

            - Эмм… лучшее, на что я способен, – с секунду Пол смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза и не веря в услышанное. - Черт. Прости, я не… я немного… блять, все не так, как я планировал. Я собирался сначала поговорить с тобой…

            - _Планировал?_ – спрашивает Пол, - планировал _что?_

            Пятна на щеках Аарона становятся еще ярче:

            - Это прозвучало как… то есть, я не был расчетливым или… нечестным. Я хотел провести Рождество вместе, и если все будет хорошо и будет подходящий момент, тогда я попрошу тебя… эмм… то есть, - он умолкает в бессловесном заикании.

            - Не могу поверить, что ты зарабатываешь на жизнь блядским написанием книг, - рявкает Дэрил. Ему с трудом удается концентрироваться и связывать мысли, он чувствует себя взбудораженным и в беспорядке и уверен, что его кожа все еще слишком горячая.

            - Попросишь меня _что_? – спрашивает Пол. Аарон все еще не смотрит на него, поэтому не видит вспышку чистого ужаса в его глазах.

            Аарон делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя взглянуть на Пола, который взял свою мимику под контроль:

            - Мы проводили много времени вместе. Это было прекрасно, и я подумал…, - он делает еще один вдох, - я хотел… я думаю, мы можем попробовать. Ты и я. Ну, свидание.

            - Ты планировал пригласить меня на свидание, - решительно произносит Пол.

            - Нет, я планировал… блять, Пол. Мы знаем друг друга так давно, мы ходили на свидания и раньше, просто не называли их так. Я хочу…. То есть, свидания – хороши, _официальные_ свидания. Но я хочу попробовать настоящие… отношения. С тобой.

            - _Медаль_ тебе, - рычит Дэрил.

            В это сложно поверить, но Пол смеется в ответ:

            - О, перестань, Аарон. Поверь, ты не хочешь. Мы все знаем, что я в этом катастрофа. Особенно когда речь идет о не-мудаках. Нам лучше быть друзьями, поверь. Если ты готов начать встречаться, я знаю нескольких парней, которые могут помочь тебе вернуться в седло.

            Аарон смотрит на него с недоверием и подавленностью:

            - Я не хочу начинать _встречаться._ Я хочу начать встречаться именно с _тобой_. Это… если ты не хочешь того же, все в порядке.

            - Я просто не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - говорит Пол с улыбкой, которая не отражается в его глазах. Дэрил видит, что одна ладонь Пола сжата в кулак.

            Аарон морщится:

            - Это из-за… то есть, из-за того, что ты снова встречаешься с Алексом?

            Фальшивая улыбка Пола спадает и сменяется искренним замешательством:

            - О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? Я не встречаюсь с Алексом. Я говорил тебе, с ним покончено, слава богу.

            - Я звонил тебе несколько месяцев назад, - говорит Аарон, - он ответил на звонок и сказал, что ты в душе.

            Выражение замешательства Пола проясняется:

            - Оу. Мы переспали, когда я наткнулся на него по возвращении из ЛА. Это было только один раз, а потом я отшил его, не слушая, как он умоляет попробовать еще раз. Это я называю ростом.

            - Я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к _росту_ Греба… Алекса.

\- Так забавно – вы думаете, что я не догадываюсь, что все зовут его «Гребаный Алекс» _._ Вы только этим и занимаетесь с первой недели нашего с ним знакомства.

            - Ну, это потому что невозможно произносить его имя, не выходя из себя. Почему ты продолжаешь… почему _он_?

            - Он горяч и знает, как трахаться, - грубо отвечает Пол, - годится на одну ночь, но я не могу поверить, что навязывал вам его общество. Или пытался построить с ним _отношения._ Он в этом даже хуже, чем я, - Пол кидает Аарону еще одну нахальную, фальшивую улыбку, - ужасно плох, приятель. Доверься мне, когда я говорю, что ты не хочешь со мной встречаться. Но это хорошо, что ты начал задумываться об отношениях вообще.

            - Я же сказал тебе, - произносит Аарон напряженным голосом, - я не хочу начинать _встречаться_ с кем-то, я хочу начать встречаться с _тобой._

            - Почему? – спрашивает Пол, - если бы ничего не вышло, это бы осложнило нашу дружбу.

            - Сукаблять, Аарон, перестань быть таким _ссыкуном_ и _скажи ему!_ – рявкает Дэрил.

            - Сказать что? – переспрашивает Пол.

            Дэрил дергается, Пол смотрит на Аарона и выглядит для всего мира так, словно отвечает на реплику Аарона. Дэрил знает, в этот момент,  независимо от того, что за хуйня творится с Полом Ровиа, который фактически слышит его, он _не_ наебывает его призрачную задницу специально.

            Аарон потирает затылок и зажмуривается, делая глубокий вдох:

            - Я лгал. Я не хочу _встречаться_ с тобой, в качестве эксперимента или… блять, я не знаю. Я в этом плох. Но наша дружба уже усложнилась, потому что я понял, что влюбился в тебя. С тех пор… блять, я не знаю. Как минимум после ЛА, но вероятно – до этого, я не знаю, когда, - он издает дрожащий смешок, - так что. Вот.

            На лице Пола больше нет фальшивой улыбки или чего-то подобного. Теперь оно приняло каменное и пустое выражение, он нацепил свою маску человека-шифра, которую Дэрил не может прочитать. Он ничего не говорит, и секунды тикают.

            - Эй, приятель, - говорит Аарон, пытаясь придать голосу шутливый тон, и терпит неудачу из-за своего мучительно выражения лица, - Мне… мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал что-нибудь. Даже если это…

            - Нет, - говорит Пол.

            У Дэрила накопился огромный каталог выражений лица Аарона, означающих опустошение, но сейчас – что-то совершенно новое:

            - Нет… нет что? Нет, тебе не интересно или…

            - Я имею в виду – нет, ты не влюблен в меня.

            Аарон выглядит одновременно озадаченным и опустошенным:

            - Эмм. Мне кажется, мне лучше знать.

            Пол качает головой:

            - Нет. Прости, но. Ты ошибаешься, - его тон голоса нежный и приятный, его голос «Иисуса».

            - Херня, - огрызается Дэрил, - ты не видел, как он бредил тобой последние пару месяцев.

            Аарон сжимает губы:

            - Я знаю, каково быть влюбленным.

            Пол едва заметно вздрагивает:

            - Я знаю. Но мне кажется, ты путаешь любовь с благодарностью, - отвечает Пол мягким и беспристрастным голосом, - послушай, я был с тобой, когда у тебя случился срыв после Эрика. Был единственным человеком, с которым ты мог поговорить о некоторых вещах. Это заставляет тебя… проецировать некоторые вещи. Это как… обратный Синдромом Флоренс Найтингейл**.

            Глаза Аарона темнеют, и на лбу вздувается одна вена:

            - Ты не можешь указывать мне, что я чувствую, - произносит он резким шепотом, - даже если ты не чувствуешь того же или находишь это неудобным. Я _люблю_ тебя.

            На этот раз Аарон не мог не заметить, как Пол вздрогнул. Он сдвигается с дивана и встает, не встречаясь взглядом с Аароном.

            - Послушай, - говорит Пол, - лучше бы ты… лучше бы ты поговорил со мной об этом, когда я уехал. Я думаю… может, мне стоит увеличить дистанцию между нами. Дать тебе шанс, чтобы это ощущение развеялось…

            - Влюбленность – это не то, что ты можешь включить и выключить, словно водопроводный кран! – говорит Аарон, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.

            Пол закрывает глаза и порывисто выдыхает:

            - О, я это знаю.

            - Да ну? – огрызается Аарон, - ты когда-нибудь раньше был влюблен?

            - Только в одного парня на протяжении десяти лет, - отвечает Пол, - так что да. Я знаю, это нельзя просто выключить, неважно, насколько сильно ты этого хочешь.

            Аарон выглядит оглушенным, а затем раздавленным:

            - Я… _в кого?_ Это не может быть... ты говоришь о Гребаном Алексе? Почему _он_?

            - Он говорит о тебе, тупой ты утырок, - произносит Дэрил, и его сердце выворачивает от осознания. _Он_ чувствует себя тупым утырком, потому что не заметил этого раньше. Отчасти оттого, что Пол выводит его из себя, отчасти из-за предположения, что _все_ смотрят на Аарона так же, как и он. Дэрилу все еще кажется, что он мог разглядеть все это, если бы видел Пола больше, чем пару раз за последние несколько лет, и он бурчит «тупой утырок» Аарону за его слепоту.

            Пол не называл Аарона «тупым утырком», по крайней мере, не вслух, но это выражение написано у него на лице, когда он наконец-то встречается взглядом с Аароном.

            Дэрил наблюдает, как осознание и замешательство появляются на лице у Аарона:

            - Подожди… _в меня?_

            Пол бросает еще одно выражение «тупой ты утырок», на этот раз с оттенком печали. Он отворачивается и проводит рукой по лицу:

            - Да. С тех пор… ну, с тех пор, как в выпускном году ты сказал, что собираешься уехать с Эриком в Африку спасать мир, и я знал, что не увижу тебя еще несколько месяцев. Может быть, даже никогда.

            - С _выпускного года?_ – спрашивает Аарон, - ты никогда… как я мог этого не знать?

            - Ну я же не _объявлял_ во всеуслышание, что влюблен в занятого парня, - отвечает Пол со вспышкой раздражения, - я говорил об этом только с Мэгги и только потому, что она сама все поняла. Как я сказал, я испробовал все, чтобы _не_ чувствовать это.

            - Прости, я все еще плохо догоняю, - говорит Аарон, - из того, что я понял: мы оба влюблены друг в друга, совместимы по ориентации, одиноки, но ты не хочешь состоять в отношениях или попробовать… почему? Ты боишься? Я тоже, но…         

            - Ты не слушаешь меня. Ты не влюблен в меня.

            - Он тоже не слушает, - рычит Дэрил, - ты такой…, - Дэрил жалеет, что не может подобрать слова, - ты такой _ты_. Как может любой парень не любить тебя, если он знает тебя?

            - Ты – _не влюблен_ , - шепчет Пол, - я знаю, тебе так кажется. Но серьезно, давай… давай не тусоваться некоторое время вместе, чтобы ты мог уложить это в голове.

            Аарон недоверчиво смотрит на него:

            - Думаешь, я еще _этого не сделал?_ Думаешь, это не то, что я прокручивал в голове снова и снова? Думаешь, это просто какая-то… воздушная сказочная идея, которую я не продумывал, потому что эмоционально искалечен и наивен?

             - Я не это имел в виду, - говорит Пол.

            - А что ты имел в виду? – говорит Аарон, - почему тебе так сложно поверить, что я люблю тебя?

            Пол делает глубокий вдох:

            - Ну, для начала, я – не Эрик. Это главная причина, и я знаю, он не хотел бы этого. Если ты пораскинешь мозгами, ты тоже это поймешь.

            Дэрил задумывается, нравится ли Полу подливать масло в огонь внутри дома или засовывать член в осиные гнезда.

            Аарон замирает, его лицо темнеет, становясь фактически фиолетовым:

            - О, _нет, не смей,_ \- шепчет он, - как ты _смеешь_. Эрик хотел бы, чтобы я был _счастлив._ Не веди себя так, словно знаешь его так же хорошо, как и я, или у тебя есть хотя бы ебаная зацепка о том, чего бы он хотел; ты _нихуя_ не знаешь.

            Дэрил вспоминает произошедшее два Рождества назад, как Аарон срывался, а Пол отвечал с поразительным спокойствием, не теряя самообладания. Дэрил вспоминает, как задумывался – что способно вывести парня из себя, существует ли вообще хоть _что-нибудь_. Он был близок, только когда Аарон неуклюже предложил отсосать ему, и даже тогда это были лишь вспышки, соскальзывания маски спокойствия. Поэтому он не готов к тому, что беспристрастное, спокойное выражение лица Пола улетучится, и вместо него появится чистая _ярость_. Дэрил понимает, что никогда не видел Пола по-настоящему злым, и наконец-то может поверить в некоторые истории от GREATMS о том, каким был тот в колледже. Пол скалится и выплевывает:

            - Пошел ты нахуй за то, что сказал мне, пошел нахуй еще дальше за это… за чем бы ты меня сюда ни пригласил.

            - Пошел _я_ нахуй? Не используй Эрика против меня, потому что…

            - ИДИ. НАХУЙ! – ой, Дэрил ошибался. Вот теперь Пол по-настоящему зол, - я знаю, что он был любовью твоей жизни, но он был и _моим другом_ , ты знаешь! Знаю, об этом легко забыть, потому что я дерьмовый друг и никогда не был полноправным членом вашего маленького GREATMS клуба.

            Аарон захлопывает рот, и краска сходит с его лица, глаза выпучиваются, а ноздри раздуваются.

            - Да, ты забыл, не так ли? – говорит Пол, - справедливо, как я и сказал – я могу быть дерьмовым другом. Хочешь узнать, _насколько_ дерьмовым? Было много моментов, когда я до усрачки _ненавидел_ его.

            Дэрилу кажется, что он бы задохнулся, если бы ему еще нужно было дышать, а Аарон бледнеет. Пол, почувствовав, что нашел нужный рычаг, продолжает низким и горьким голосом:

            - Ой, это было всего на секунду, но это все еще включает меня в гонку за номинацией самого большого мудака мира. Кто мог ненавидеть _Эрика_ даже на секунду? Только мудак. Не потому что он был с тобой, а я – нет, я знал, я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым, как он; но из-за его идиотских ебаных крошечных писем, которые он присылал мне после вашего выпуска. Даже когда вы были посредине ебеней в Африке, просто из желания проверить меня! Мне кажется, я не ответил ни разу, но он просто продолжал присылать мне их. Не просто копии групповых рассылок, хотя он делал и их тоже. Все стало хуже, когда вы вернулись: «Иисус, я у здания колледжа, если хочешь выпить кофе!» «Иисус, Тара говорила о тебе прошлым вечером, давно не виделись». Снова и снова, и, блять, _снова_. Мэгги в итоге забывала меня, она делала это и прежде, все остальные забывали через пять минут после выпуска из колледжа, но не так тупо… - Пол тяжело дышит, - поэтому да, были времена, когда я охуеть как ненавидел его за то, что он не позволил мне просто… сбежать ото всех.

            - Останови его, - внезапно говорит Дэрил, потому что Пол может погорячиться в своей боли и страхе и сказать что-то непростительное, если он уже этого не сделал. Дэрил _знает_ , куда все это идет, - скажи ему что-нибудь, это…

            Аарон не произносит ни слова, просто стоит, уставившись на Пола, словно впервые его видит, и позволяет парню _продолжать_.

            - Потом у него был гребаный рак, и он умер мучительной и _ужасной_ смертью. Гребаный Эрик – _последний_ парень на планете, кто бы заслуживал такое. Каждый раз, когда я видел его в последний месяц, я вспоминал каждый момент, в который ненавидел его, и я… я… я ничего не мог для него сделать, или для тебя, и это, сука, _несправедливо._ Видеть, что это сделало с тобой – словно наблюдать, как ты умираешь вместе с ним, и я чертовски ненавидел его за это тоже. За то, что он сделал с парнем, которого я люблю. За то, что его больше не было рядом, чтобы посылать те тупые сообщения, и сейчас слишком поздно просто двигаться дальше.

            Плечи Пола напряжены, он в состоянии «бей или беги».

            - И затем, после того, как ты был таким… я попытался поговорить с тобой, потому что знал, что наконец-то, _наконец-то_ могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Не многое, но _по крайней мере_ я мог быть тем, кто бы понял тебя, и перед кем бы ты мог не сдерживать грусть, но ты отталкивал меня каждый раз, когда я пытался, потому что ты даже не хотел этого от меня. И я приехал сюда, потому что боялся, что парень, которого я _любил_ , может навредить себе нарочно или случайно. И знаешь, что парень, которого я люблю, делает? _Единственный_ парень, которого я когда-либо любил?

            - Пол, - хрипит Аарон, - я…

            Пол игнорирует его:

            - Он смотрит на меня мертвыми глазами и говорит, что мы можем потрахаться, потому что он больше не хочет думать. Что это ничего _не значит_. С чего бы это? Не то чтобы ты был первым парнем, кто бы трахнул меня без обязательств, как ты указал. Кстати, ты был _щедр_ в своей оценке половины дюжины.

            Аарон издает тихий бессловесный звук:

            - Пол, ты _знаешь_ , я не имел в виду…

            - _Херня_ , - огрызается Пол, - ты имел в виду именно это, ты сам знаешь. Вот каким ты видел меня: очередная хрень, которая заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, не отличающаяся от виски, который ты хлебал, или дури, которую ты курил. И ты стоишь здесь и ждешь, что я поверю, словно твое отношение изменилось и ты теперь _любишь_ меня? И вот сейчас, когда не я забочусь о тебе, а тебе всего раз пришлось столкнуться с тем, что чувствую _Я_ , ты якобы не можешь вспомнить, как все было на самом деле?

            Аарон открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Аарон, который указал Дэрилу на то, что зарабатывает на жизнь словами, который писал ебаные _речи_ о том, как сильно любит Пола и как им будет хорошо вместе, и практиковал их перед ебучим зеркалом. Наконец, выглядя так, словно попытка убивает его, он хрипит:

            - Это… это не так, - и больше ничего.

            Злобное выражение исчезает с лица Пола, мимика разглаживается, и плечи расправляются из защитной стойки. Он устало проводит рукой по лицу и говорит:

            - Думаю… еще не так поздно. Наверное, сегодня я вернусь в Атланту.

            Аарон ничего не говорит, просто стоит, словно идиот, пока Пол собирает сумку. Аарон делает полшага, прежде чем медленно опуститься на диван. Он выглядит словно боксер, приходящий в себя после нокаута, словно его сейчас вырвет. Он сжимает одну ладонь в кулак и прижимает ко рту.

            Дэрил отвлекается от фигуры разбитого Аарона и просовывает голову в гостевую комнату, где ночевал Пол.

            - Блять, _останови его_ , - говорит он. Аарон, конечно же, не слышит, и Дэрил разочарованно рычит.

            _Сказать что?_ – мелькает воспоминание в голове у Дэрила. Он не имеет представления, что за хуйня с Полом, но он знает, что парень _может_ его слышать. Если Аарон не может найти слова, тогда, вероятно, Дэрил сможет.

*************************************************

            - Какого хуя с тобой творится? – рычит Дэрил на Пола, запихивающего одежду в рюкзак. Тот же, с которым он приезжал несколько лет назад – отмечает Дэрил. Пол протягивает дрожащую руку к подаренному Аароном свитеру, а затем отдергивает, - _Мудила, я знаю, иногда ты меня слышишь!_

            Пол застывает, склонив голову как собака, прислушивающаяся к голосу хозяина. Он оглядывает комнату, его глаза устремлены вдаль.

            - Все, что ты сказал там – полнейшая хуйня, - продолжает Дэрил, - он этого не видит, но я, черт возьми, вижу. Ты _порешь_ чушь, когда доходит до вещей, в которые ты не хочешь верить. Ты предпочитаешь _хуеплетить_ о… _проекции_ или хуй знает о чем еще. Выберешь хуеплетить о том, что рядом не было брата, которого ты _видел_ собственными глазами, потому что не хочешь признаться себе, что он мог оставить тебя и не иметь другого выхода. Предпочтешь _хуеплетить_ , что друзья тебя забывают или что ты никому не важен. _Хуеплетить_ о том, что он не любит тебя, когда ты на самом деле знаешь – он любит.

            Пол вздрагивает, и его потряхивает, когда он возвращается к сбору вещей. Дэрил щелкает выключателем, погружая комнату в темноту, но свет проникает сквозь дверной проем:

            - Иди поговори с ним, - рявкает Дэрил, - дай ему шанс объясниться и не кричи на него.

            Но Пол не слушает его. Вместо этого он хватает с тумбочки мобильный и зарядное устройство и выходит, оставляя часть своего шмотья, словно сбегает с места преступления. Он не оглядывается на Аарона, сидящего на диване, бесполезного, словно сиськи у быка, и поднимается по ступенькам. Дэрил выключает свет на лестнице, а затем включает, заставляя Пола снова остановиться.

            - Только попробуй съебать, – рычит на него Дэрил, - это то, что ты делаешь, и ты _знаешь_ это. А еще ты _знаешь_ , что он не имел в виду ту херню, которую сказал. Это произошло _два года назад_ , когда он был ужрат в стельку и не в своем уме от горя.

            Пол двигается дальше, поднимаясь на основной этаж хижины и выходя через парадную дверь. Дэрил следует за ним по пятам, не прекращая ругаться:

            - _Еба_ ный Пол, - рычит Дэрил, - бегство не приносит ничего хорошего, и ты сейчас сбегаешь не из-за него, а потому что ты _боишься_. Я знаю, на что это похоже, я умер с разбитой головой и никогда не…

            Пол не замедляется, вернее – он уже практически _бежит_ к своей арендованной машине, и Дэрил понимает, что если он сейчас не сделает ничего радикального, тот уедет. Он опережает Пола, впечатавшись в водительскую дверцу, и когда мужчина поднимает брелок, чтобы разблокировать ее, Дэрил запирает замок. Когда Пол дергает дверцу машины, она отказывается открываться. Он хмурится на свой брелок, затем осторожно жмет на кнопку разблокировки. Дэрил должен точно рассчитать время, Пол ждет всего долю секунды, чтобы убедиться, что машина открыта, он тянет ручку двери, и Дэрил снова запирает машину. Пол чертыхается, и в любой другой момент Дэрил бы посмеялся над ним, но вместо этого он просто рычит:

            - Ты никуда не поедешь, пока не выслушаешь его.

            Пол решает вместо брелока воспользоваться обычным ключом и вставляет его в настоящий замок, как какой-то средневековый крестьянин. Дэрил _концентрируется_ со всей силы, чтобы _удержать_ его запертым. Ему кажется, он не сможет сделать этого: замки _хотят_ открываться, а ключи – сильнее, чем крошечные электронные сигналы, передаваемые по воздуху, и, чтобы справиться с ними, Дэрил призывает каждую каплю гнева и страданий, которые он накопил за последние тридцать лет.

            Раздается щелчок, и Пол заваливается вперед, потеряв равновесие. Он ошеломленно поднимает руку к лицу, и Дэрил видит в его ладони бесполезный огрызок сломанного ключа. Пол, изо всех сил старающийся сохранить статус хладнокровного «Иисуса», вдруг _кричит_ , и голос эхом расходится по долине. На крыльце загорается свет, а затем из хижины выходит Аарон. Когда Пол замечает его, его лицо содрогается, и он отворачивается, чтобы изучить замок на двери машины. Дэрил видит его лицо и понимает, что он снова на грани потери самообладания.

            Дэрил слышит, как хрустит снег под ботинками Аарона, и видит, как плечи Пола напрягаются и изо рта у него непрерывно вырываются клубы пара.

            - Что-то не так? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Возвращайся внутрь, - говорит Пол, не оборачиваясь, - я справлюсь, - он вытаскивает свой телефон, нажимает на кнопку, заставляющую включиться яркий свет с тыльной стороны, и поднимает его, чтобы взглянуть на застрявший в замке кусочек металла.

            - Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает Аарон.

            - Я сломал в замке ключ, - говорит Пол. Он опускается коленями в снег перед дверью машины, копается в нагрудном кармане куртки, выуживая тонкий кожаный чехол.

            - Почему ты не воспользовался брелоком? – спрашивает Аарон, опускаясь на колени на безопасном расстоянии от Пола и рассматривая кусочек металла в замке, - должно быть, замерз…

            - Не изображай из себя эксперта по ремонту авто, - огрызается Пол, - подвинься, - он расстегивает молнию на кожаном футляре, и Дэрил видит набор длинных и тонких металлических инструментов. Пол изучает их с минуту, прежде чем вытащить один из них.

            - Это настоящий набор отмычек? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - А что это еще может быть? – отвечает Пол, удерживая телефон одной рукой и проскальзывая отмычкой в замок в попытках обогнуть ключ, - я разберусь через пять минут. Вернись в дом.

            - Давай я подержу свет…

            - _Вернись в дом_ , - огрызается Пол. Его привычно ловкие пальцы сейчас дрожат, и он никак не может подобраться к сломанному ключу. Это очень тонкая работа – вставить отмычку правильно. Эта чертова штучка _хочет_ соскользнуть, и Дэрил помогает ей. Маленькая отмычка выскальзывает и прочерчивает небольшую неровную царапину на краске двери. Пол смотрит на нее в абсолютном неверии, прежде чем выкрикивает, - _ЕБИСЬ ОНО ВСЕ НАХУЙ!_ – и с чистейшим негодованием ударяет рукой по дверце машины, - тупой кусок ебаного дерьма конченый УБЛЮДОК!

            - Давай я подержу свет, Пол, - произносит Аарон спокойным голосом, - сможешь управиться двумя руками.

            - _Я не хочу, чтобы ты помогал мне, Аарон!_ \- выкрикивает Пол и захлопывает рот. Его ноздри раздуваются, и он разглядывает ключ, застрявший в замке, - это твой тупой гребаный призрак виноват.

            - О да, бля, - огрызается Дэрил, опускаясь так, чтобы его глаза оказались на одном уровне с глазами Пола, - не знаю, почему ты иногда слышишь меня, а иногда нет, но ты не уедешь отсюда, пока не выслушаешь _его_.

            Аарон молчит, затем произносит:

            - Давай вернемся в дом, Пол. Я буду наверху в лофте, ты сможешь остаться внизу, и тебе не придется меня видеть. Утром позвонишь слесарю.

            - Скорее ад замерзнет, чем я когда-либо обращусь к слесарю.

            - Тогда дождись утра, и тогда ты сможешь разглядеть, что делаешь. Или позволь мне подержать свет.

            Пол ни разу не взглянул на Аарона. Он немного дрожит. Наконец он через плечо протягивает телефон Аарону:

            - Ничего не говори. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

            - Я и не могу придумать, что сказать, - шепчет Аарон, поднимая телефон и высвечивая замок. Пол вытаскивает второй инструмент из футляра и начинает орудовать двумя.

\- Ну а реднек _вроде меня_ охуитительно уверен, что может подобрать несколько слов, - рычит Дэрил, - слушай, я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо сейчас, поэтому поверь мне, когда я говорю, что он _любит_ тебя. Как он может не любить, когда ты такой… ты такой чертовки _хороший_. Как он говорил – у тебя есть много причин _не_ быть таким. Я был немного похож на тебя, пока я рос, у меня не было никого, кроме моего тупого папашки, который выбил из меня дерьмо, и тупого старшего брата, который заставлял меня творить дерьмо похуже, чем _ты_ когда-либо творил. Если бы такой парень, как Аарон, сказал, что любит меня… я… я бы тоже ему не поверил. Но вот в чем наше с тобой отличие – ты не остался плохим. Ты не использовал всю херню, которая с тобой случилась, как оправдание… тому, чтобы остаться таким. Ты сделал себя лучше. Ты позволил себе любить людей. Ты смелее, чем был я. Если ты сейчас уйдешь, это только потому что ты ебаное ссыкло.

            Дыхание Аарона становится прерывистым, и луч света слегка подрагивает. Пол на долю секунды прекращает свои действия. Дэрил изучает его лицо, и кажется, что тот вот-вот прервет молчание, но он возвращается к выуживанию сломанного ключа. Ночь очень тихая и спокойная, и несколько долгих минут Пол двигает ключ миллиметр за миллиметром. Наконец, он выуживает его на достаточную длину, чтобы можно было схватиться пальцами и вытащить полностью.

            - Есть, - говорит Пол, уставившись на обломок ключа на ладони, - в бардачке запасной. С помощью него я смогу уехать, - но не делает ни одного движения, чтобы встать и продолжить, просто смотрит на свою раскрытую ладонь, словно в ней заключены секреты вселенной.

            - Пол, - шепчет Аарон дрожащим голосом, - пожалуйста, не уезжай. Сначала поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

            Пол сжимает пальцы вокруг сломанного куска ключа и закрывает глаза.

            - Окей, - говорит он, - и как ты… как ты это представляешь?

            - Как представляю? – спрашивает Аарон, - то есть, сегодня? Зайдем внутрь, я сделаю тебе кофе, мы поговорим столько, сколько ты позволишь…

            - Нет, - отвечает Пол, - я имел в виду… тебя и меня. Как ты себе представляешь это?

            Дэрил подается вперед и видит, как выражение ошеломленного облегчения омывает лицо Аарона. Осужденный человек предложил отсрочить экзекуцию.

            - Ну, - говорит он, едва слышимо сглатывая, - первый шаг – тот же.

            Пол издает длинный и медленный вдох и, впервые с тех пор, как Аарон вышел, поворачивается к нему лицом. Он коротко кивает и произносит:

            - Предпочту горячий шоколад, если он у тебя есть. Я стараюсь не употреблять кофеин после пяти часов.

            - Я думаю, у меня есть немного, - говорит Аарон, - а если нет, я обойду весь Блю Ридж, если придется.

            Губы Пола дергаются:

            - Это не обязательно, - он опускает глаза и колеблется. Аарон, наконец решившись быть мужиком, поднимается на ноги первым и протягивает Полу руку.

            Когда он хватается за нее, Дэрилу кажется, что он взорвется от счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «WE NEED TO COOK» отсылка к Breaking Bad  
> ** Синдромом Флоренс Найтингейл - психологический эффект, проявляющийся, когда врач или медсестра, ухаживающие за больным, начинают к нему испытывать романтические чувства, перерастающие в любовь, или сексуальное влечение.


	17. When Will We Meet Again, Sweetheart? // Когда мы встретимся снова, милый?

            Первое, что Пол говорит, когда Аарон ставит перед ним чашку горячего шоколада:

            - Прости, что сорвался на тебя. Я просто…

            - Боже, не извиняйся передо мной, - говорит Аарон, - я скорее бы пожелал, чтобы ты сорвался на меня из-за чего-нибудь подобного, чем делал вид, словно это не имеет значения.

            Пол опускает взгляд на свой напиток:

            - Я… это _не должно_ иметь значения. Ну, по крайней мере, не те вещи, которые ты мне сказал. Я знаю, ты был пьян и не в себе от грусти…

            - Пол, - перебивает Аарон, - пожалуйста, не делай так. Не веди себя, словно ты никому не важен.

            Парень глубоко вздыхает:

            - Хорошо. Это не самое худшее, что мне когда-либо говорили, но из твоих уст это было именно таким. Я… думаю, я все еще переживаю из-за этого.

            Аарон вздрагивает и нервно выдыхает:

            - Окей. Что... что мне сделать? Я уже извинялся и говорил, что не имел в виду того, что сказал, - он зажмуривается, - я сказал это, чтобы вывести тебя из себя до такой степени, чтобы вынудить уйти. Пожалуйста, что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? Это _не_ то, что я чувствовал к тебе тогда, и уж точно не то, что я чувствую к тебе сейчас.

            Дэрил борется с собой, чтобы не вставить свои пять копеек. Он решил держаться в стороне, пусть Аарон и Пол решат все сами.

            - Да, - говорит он, все-таки не в силах удержаться, - сразу после произошедшего он сказал мне, каким мудаком он был. У меня нет причин лгать.

            Пол молчит, потирая лицо рукой.

            - Я не знаю. Это как… блять, я не знаю. Словно ты видел меня насквозь. Я продолжал… продолжал… продолжал чувствовать себя дерьмом, повторял себе снова и снова, каким мудаком я был.

            - Почему? – спрашивает Аарон.

            Пол поднимает на него взгляд:

            - Я _сказал_ тебе, почему.

            - О, - говорит Аарон, - из-за того, что ты чувствовал по поводу Эрика.

            - Да, - говорит Пол, не встречаясь с взглядом Аарона, - все, о чем я мог думать… то есть, это был голос в моей голове, говорящий: «ты должен быть счастлив, разве не этого ты хотел?». Не… и это не важно, что это _не так._ Как я говорил, я всегда знал… я знал, что даже если вы двое расстанетесь, я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым, как делал он. И он умирает вот так...

            Аарон молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова. Наконец, он говорит:

            - Я. Ох. Я писал речи и практиковал их до твоего приезда. Пытаясь придумать, как лучше спросить, станешь ли ты моим парнем.

            Пол бросает на него взгляд:

            - _Придурок._

            Улыбка мелькает на лице у Аарона:

            - Да, нельзя не согласиться. Эрик упоминался только в одной из речей, но я ее выбросил к остальным в кучу мусора. Я не… - Аарон вздыхает, - я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, словно я…  я хотел, чтобы она была только о тебе и обо мне. О нас. Но я должен был догадаться, что неважно, что в ней будет, если в комнате гигантский слон в форме Эрика. Не только из-за меня, но и как ты сказал – он был и твоим другом.

            Пол грустно улыбается ему:

            - Даже если я был дерьмовым другом.

            Аарон морщится и отводит взгляд:

            - Это была... это была твоя страшная темная тайна? Что ты иногда ненавидел Эрика?

            Пол снова кидает на него взгляд:

            - Эх, это достаточно дерьмовое чувство по отношению к кому-либо.

            - Я… я ненавидел его тоже, - шепчет Аарон, - иногда. Особенно перед самым концом, в тот последний месяц, - Аарон делает вдох, - и я знаю, что были моменты в тот последний месяц, когда он ненавидел меня.

            У Пола слезятся глаза:

            - Аарон, он не…

            - Ненавидел. Иногда я видел это в его глазах. Потому что он страдал и умирал, а я нет. И я ненавидел его по… эмм, по тем же причинам, что и ты. За болезнь, за то, что оставил меня. За времена, когда он старался выглядеть сильным, словно целый гребаный мир не прекращает существовать. За… - Аарон зажмуривается, - За то, что не был ебаным экстрасенсом и не знал, что изжога после еды означает, что он умрет, если не обратится к врачу _прямо сейчас_ и не начнет лечиться.

            Пол смотрит на него, открыв рот, но так и не произнеся ни слова. Аарон ждет некоторое время, после чего мягко спрашивает:

            - Ты…ты когда-нибудь ненавидел свою семью? Джона?

            - Это другое, - шепчет Пол.

            - Почему? – спрашивает Аарон, - когда тебе больно и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы остановить это, ты становишься омерзительным. Выдумываешь ужасные вещи. Обвиняешь людей в том, в чем они не виноваты. Но это не ты.

            - Но это не делает такое поведение нормальным, - говорит Пол.

            - Это _делает_ его простительным, - говорит Аарон.

            - Неужели? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Для меня? Да, - говорит Аарон, - твои слова о том, что иногда ты ненавидел Эрика, не меняют того, что я чувствую к тебе. Если ты дашь мне шанс, я сделаю абсолютно все, чтобы осчастливить тебя. На всю оставшуюся жизнь, если позволишь. Но это не изменит того факта, что будут моменты, когда ты и меня на мгновение возненавидишь.

            - А что насчет меня? – спрашивает Пол, - а меня ты иногда ненавидишь?

            - Не так сильно, как когда мы были младше, - говорит Аарон, - когда ты был гребаным куском дерьма, как Алекс, когда ты по-идиотски рисковал и чуть не погиб. Я говорил Дэрилу – эй, не смотри на меня так, _ты_ сам велел мне воплотить его в жизнь, - иногда трудно любить человека, который так беспечно относится к кому-то из моих друзей, как ты относишься к себе.

            Пол некоторое время молча смотрит на свои руки. Наконец, он откашливается и произносит:

            - Помнишь выпускной год, когда я спрыгнул с балкона девочек на твой?

            Аарон молчит, как громом пораженный:

            - Ох, _да_. Одна из вещей, которые заставили меня понять, что я… что у меня к тебе больше, чем дружеские чувства – то, что мне снова начали сниться кошмары об этом.

            - Подожди, «снова»? – говорит Пол.

            Аарон издает звук, отдаленно похожий на смех:

            - Мне _годами_ снились кошмары об этом. Ты всегда не мог схватиться за перила, и иногда я пытался поймать тебя, но я никогда не успевал…

            - Ох, - говорит Пол, - прости. Я просто… это было сразу после того, как вы с Эриком начали обсуждать поездку в Африку. Я думал, что впечатлю тебя. Выебнусь.

            - Послушай, что бы ни случилось с нами, - говорит Аарон, - никогда больше так не выебывайся, чтобы впечатлить меня. И ни каким-либо другим способом.

            На лице Пола мелькает тень улыбки:

            - Ну, если быть честным, в то время, когда я был под коксом, это казалось хорошей идеей. В тот год я был в раздрае. Отчасти, это была одиннадцатая годовщина смерти Джона, и я осознал, что он мертв дольше, чем жил. Отчасти это было похоже на… словно вы все уходите. Гленн был включен в лист ожидания вместо того, чтобы поступить на магистратуру в Эмори, и они с Мэгги думали, что им придется переехать в Мичиган. Вы с Эриком собирались в Африку спасать мир. Розита намеревалась вернуться в Техас, Саша подумывала переехать в Чикаго со своей подружкой… а у меня было еще два года обучения. Я думал бросить учебу, но… - он сглатывает, - потом я осознал, что каким-то образом влюбился в тебя, и я знал, что ты никогда не будешь чувствовать того же. Прости, не знаю, зачем я рассказываю все это. Может… ты спросил, почему мне сложно поверить, что ты… ты… - он снова сглатывает, - когда ты потратил десять лет _, зная_ правду в глубине души, сложно внезапно поверить в обратное.

            Аарон смотрит на Пола и выглядит так, словно его сердце разрывается:

            - Я понимаю. Я… одна из причин, по которым у меня заняло много времени, чтобы признаться себе, что да, я хочу быть с тобой, это… ну, я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-то так же сильно, как Эрика. Что они всегда будут на втором месте. И я понял, что ошибался… ушло много времени, чтобы уложить это в голове.

            Пол закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая. Его пальцы сжаты в кулак. После затянувшегося молчания он говорит:

            - Хорошо.

            - Что, - говорит Аарон, - что хорошо?

            - Я думаю, я переночую здесь, - медленно отвечает Пол, - и вернусь в Атланту завтра.

            Аарон выглядит абсолютно разбитым, и как подмечает Дэрил, пытается взять себя в руки. Прежде чем ему это удается, Пол успевает заметить его выражение лица и говорит:

            - Это… это не ответ «нет». Я не…, - он вздыхает, - мне нужно обдумать это. Поговорить с моим психотерапевтом и, может быть, с Мэгги.

            - Мэгги предвзята, - взволнованно хрипит Дэрил, - поговори с Гленном, у него на этот счет правильное мнение.

            - Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в неизвестности, - говорит Пол, - ты можешь... можешь дать мне неделю? Просто обдумать это.

            - Да. Неделя – это нормально. Возьми даже больше недели.

            - Неделю, - уверенно говорит Пол. Он потирает ладонью лицо, - такое чувство, словно меня сбил грузовик. Мне нужно поспать.

            - Ты бы…, - произносит Аарон, а затем трясет головой, - нет, прости.

            - Что? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Собирался спросить, не хочешь ли ты поспать в спальном лофте со мной, - говорит Аарон, - нет, то есть, просто _поспать._ Ничего более, клянусь. Но это плохая идея, просто пообещай разбудить меня, прежде чем уедешь.

            Пол колеблется, прежде чем ответить:

            - Предложение еще в силе? Я даже не буду заставлять тебя клясться. Но если ты думаешь, что это плохая идея…

            - Да! То есть, да, предложение в силе. Нет проблем, я просто слишком много думаю.

*******************************************

            Пол и Аарон ложатся на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга. Кровать достаточно большая, чтобы Дэрил мог расположиться между ними. Все трое растянулись на ней, уставившись в потолок. Дэрил по понятным причинам не спит, Аарон с Полом тоже, но недолго. Дэрил ждет, когда кто-нибудь из них скажет хоть слово, но они молчат. Наконец, дыхание Пола выравнивается, и он засыпает.

            Аарон поворачивается на бок, взглянув на лицо Пола. Так как Дэрил лежит между ними, он почти может представить, что Аарон смотрит на _него_ ; по крайней мере, пока взгляда этих мягких голубых глаз не становится слишком много. Дэрил поворачивается на бок, чтобы тоже смотреть на Пола. Он изучает его лицо, приоткрытые губы, как он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Одну руку он обернул вокруг головы, и Дэрил, не ожидая чего-то особенного, переплетает их пальцы. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что когда откроет их, он окажется в одном из снов Пола.

            Но надежда тщетна; когда он открывает глаза, он все еще находится в темной комнате. За его спиной перемещается Аарон, кладя руку на место, где могло быть бедро Дэрила, если бы у него было настоящее тело. Постепенно и его дыхание выравнивается, и Дэрил остается единственным бодрствующим. В итоге и он закрывает глаза. Он не спит, но ровный звук дыхания мужчин и редкое бормотание во сне его успокаивают. Он сжимает руку Пола, мысленно желая, чтобы парень остался, согласился, перестал быть упрямым сукиным сыном и признал, что Аарон действительно любит его.

            Всю ночь двое живых мужчин ворочаются во сне, инстинктивно перекатываясь поближе друг другу, но не соприкасаясь, словно Дэрил создает физический барьер. Часы тянутся долго, пока комната не наполняется светом, первыми серыми сумерками, а затем мягкими ранними лучами солнца. Дэрил все еще держит Пола за руку, когда Аарон просыпается первым; моргая от растерянности, он смотрит на фигуру спящего парня. Он протягивает руку и кладет ее поверх сплетенных пальцев Дэрила и Пола, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Пола. Через несколько минут Аарон вздыхает и отправляется вниз готовить завтрак.

*******************************************

            Аарон и Пол завтракают в тишине. Пол выкрадывает время, чтобы полностью собрать свою сумку, на этот раз укладывая и подарки. Аарон провожает его до арендованной машины, Дэрил перемещается за ними.

            - Неделя, да? – произносит Аарон, после того как они некоторое время простояли в неловком молчании.

            - Неделя, - подтверждает Пол.

            Аарон кивает, пиная снег:

            - Напишешь мне, когда доберешься до дома? Чтобы я знал.

            - Конечно, папочка, - говорит Пол, дергая уголками губ. Он колеблется с минуту, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Смущение хмурит его брови; и когда он вынимает руку, в ней зажат сломанный ключ от машины. Он вертит его в руках, и настоящая улыбка растягивается на его лице. Он протягивает ключ Аарону, - держи. Сувенир в память о проделках твоего призрака.

            Аарон смеется и сжимает пальцами ключ:

            - Я думаю, ты ему нравишься.

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил, - даже если ты бываешь мудаком. Я надеюсь… надеюсь, что ты вернешься.

            - Я рад, что он одобряет, - говорит Пол, - в конце концов, у него есть на тебя права. Если он не захочет делиться, это усложнит мою жизнь.      

            - Видишь, именно об этом я и говорю, - бормочет Дэрил, но немного улыбается.

            - Ну, - отвечает Аарон неуверенным голосом, - надеюсь, у него есть причина поделиться.

            Пол опускает глаза:

            - Неделя.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Аарон, сглатывая, - независимо от того, что ты решишь… я люблю тебя. Надеюсь, ты сможешь в это поверить.

            Пол втягивает воздух:

            - Напишу, когда доберусь до дома.

            А затем он садится в машину. Аарон и Дэрил наблюдают, как он уезжает; Аарон обхватывает себя руками и дрожит от промозглого утреннего воздуха. Когда машина Пола скрывается из виду, опечаленный Аарон возвращается в хижину. Дэрил не двигается с места, пока не чувствует, что Пол покинул границы его пристанища.

*******************************************

            Следующие два для Аарон проводит в угрюмости вместе с Дэрилом, не отходящим от него ни на шаг. Он звонит Ри, чтобы лишь формально поздравить их с Рождеством – Дэрилу кажется, Гленн подозревает, что что-то происходит, но Аарон ничего не говорит. Также он много не рассказывает, когда Саша присылает осторожное сообщение:

            _Как все прошло?_

_Очень далеко от идеала. Поговорим об этом позже._

_:( Окей. Дай мне знать, если тебе что-то потребуется._

Он пытается писать несколько раз, но это безнадежно проебанное дело. Вместо этого он снова просматривает фотографии из поездки в ЛА, перечитывает речи, которые писал Полу, и выбирается на улицу, чтобы нарубить дров больше, чем ему может понадобиться. Пытаясь писать и пересматривая фотографии, он часто сжимает сломанный ключ в ладони, проводя большим пальцем по острым краям и крутя его снова и снова.

            - Блять, Дэрил, - вдруг говорит Аарон, - я все проебал. Проебал за много лет до того, как понял, что хочу этого. Это ж надо _уметь_ проебать.

            - Он вернется, - отвечает Дэрил с уверенностью, которую не чувствует. Он задумывается, что бы он сделал, будучи на месте Пола.

            - Спасибо, что остановил его, - продолжает Аарон, - спасибо, что дал мне шанс.

            - Я должен был расхреначить его двигатель так, чтобы он не смог уехать вообще, - бурчит Дэрил.

            Позднее, в этот же вечер Дэрил задумчиво сидит в тишине рядом с Аароном, когда чувствует, что кто-то зашел в его владения.

            Не просто кто-то. Есть только один человек, который проносится через его владения словно комета, которого Дэрил чувствует настолько сильно, едва он пересекает границы его пристанища.

            - Аарон! – говорит Дэрил, ухмыляясь и едва осмеливаясь в это поверить, - Аарон. Он здесь, он вернулся.

            Аарон продолжает сидеть в задумчивости. Он снова держит в руке сломанный ключ и печально рассматривает его. Дэрил раздраженно вздыхает, прежде чем подняться и выйти на улицу – это яркое ощущение перемещений Пола Ровиа по его владениям никогда не было таким сильным.

            Пол подъезжает к дому на той же арендованной машине. Дэрил нависает над окном со стороны водителя, улыбаясь ему. Несколько долгих мгновений тот сидит, положив руки на руль, затем закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и выбирается из машины.

            - Охуеть, чувак, - выкрикивает Дэрил, - я знал, что ты вернешься.

            Пол колеблется, нахмурившись и оглядываясь вокруг.

            - Я слишком рад твоему возвращению, чтобы задумываться о твоей херне, - говорит Дэрил, улыбаясь, - иди избавь его от страданий, он в раздрае с тех пор, как ты уехал.

            Пол снова хмурится, а затем трясет головой. Он направляется к двери, и, прежде чем он успевает пересечь крыльцо, Аарон появляется на пороге.

            Они смотрят друг на друга, выдыхая клубы пара в холодный воздух. Дэрил Диксон не смог бы описать то выражение ужасного восторга, которое написано на лице у Аарона при взгляде на Пола Ровиа.

            - Привет, - говорит Пол.

            - Привет, - отвечает Аарон.

            - Это. Эмм. Здесь довольно холодно, - говорит Пол.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, - точно. – Он отступает назад, позволяя Полу войти. Пола немного потряхивает, и Дэрил знает, что это не от холода.

            Дэрила пронзает чувство дежавю – которое случилось… четыре дня назад? Или пять? Когда Пол приехал в канун Рождества? Как и в тот день, Пол стряхивает снег с ботинок, прежде чем пойти, и позволяет Аарону забрать свое пальто. Как в тот день, Пол подходит к большому панорамному окну, чтобы изучить долину Дэрила. Она укутана мрачными сумерками, а не розовыми и пурпурными лучами послеполуденного солнца. Как в тот день Дэрил смотрит на него, пока Аарон, повесив пальто, не возвращается и молча не останавливается в нескольких шагах от него. Однако на этот раз он даже не скрывает, как пристально смотрит на Пола.

            - Я думал, тебе нужна неделя, - наконец говорит Аарон.

            Пол поворачивается к нему и поднимет одну бровь:

            - Я всегда могу уехать и вернуться позже.

            - Нет! – быстро поправляет Аарон, - то есть… я просто…, - он улыбается, наполненный неверием и надеждой, - я счастлив, что ты не стал ждать.

            Пол улыбается в ответ:

            - Ну, я не хотел ждать. Я. Эмм, - его улыбка исчезает, и он отводит взгляд, - я поговорил с моим психотерапевтом, о многих вещах. Она сказала, раз мы не торопимся и говорим друг с другом… нет причин, по которым у нас может ничего не получиться. Также она сказала, что я не читаю мысли и что неуважительно с моей стороны строить предположения о том, что я знаю твои чувства лучше тебя самого, или проецировать мою собственную неуверенность на тебя.

            С каждым словом лицо Аарона начинает сиять все больше:

            - Кажется, она умная леди.

            Пол отворачивается, и его щеки розовеют:

            - Еще я… разговаривал с Хершелом. Старшим. Он… говорил со мной о матери Мэгги и женитьбе на Аннет…, это заставило меня задуматься. Поэтому. Я говорю «да», я хочу попробовать это. С тобой. Если ты все еще хочешь. Прости, что не позвонил, я просто сел в машину и поехал, и не был уверен, что смогу преодолеть весь путь. Раз пять я чуть не повернул назад…

            Аарон не дожидается, когда он закончит:

            - Плевать, ты можешь появляться без предупреждения в любой момент. И, _конечно_ же, я все еще хочу быть с тобой.

            Пол поднимает глаза и пристально смотрит на Аарона:

            - Мне нужно, чтобы ты был _уверен_. Я не могу… если ты думаешь, что есть хоть малейший шанс, что однажды ты проснешься и осознаешь, что это ошибка…

            - Даже если у нас ничего не получится, я не могу представить, что подумаю о тебе как об ошибке.

            - Просто… просто давай все проясним, - говорит Пол, делая глубокий вдох, - мне говорили, что меня непросто любить. Поэтому. Буду откровенным: я могу быть груб, говоря людям о своих чувствах. Иногда я так сильно притворяюсь, что некоторые вещи для меня не имеют значения, что начинаю верить в собственную чушь. Иногда я становлюсь немного ненормальным. Отдаляясь, я увиливаю и избегаю некоторых вещей, вместо того, чтобы встретиться к ним лицом к лицу.

            - Окей, - говорит Аарон, - я вроде как знал все это уже давно.

            - Знаю, но просто… ты знал это как друг.

            - Справедливо. Для протокола: я огромный ботаник и могу быть настолько рассеянным, что мне требуется год, чтобы понять, что я влюблен в лучшего друга. Я могу сморозить глупость, я могу накинуться и сказать что-то ужасное людям, которые меня любят, а мой другой лучший друг – это призрак, которого я, возможно, выдумал.

            - Два лучших друга? -  говорит Иисус.

            - Три. Гленн тоже мой лучший друг, - отвечает Аарон.

            - Мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь определение лучшего друга.

            - Мне кажется, мы уходим от темы, - говорит Аарон, улыбаясь широко и с надеждой, - так это значит «да»?

            Пол выглядит нетипично смущенным, но довольным:

            - Это значит «да».

            - Окей. Хорошо… это… это хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

            Пол улыбается:

            - Неудивительно, что ты писатель, с твоим-то набором слов.

            - Я слишком счастлив, чтобы подбирать слова. Можно я тебя поцелую? Пожалуйста? Если только это не слишком быстро.

            - Нет, поцелуи – это не слишком быстро.

            Аарон на мгновение улыбается своей глупой улыбкой, прежде чем сократить расстояние между ними. Он останавливается перед Полом, все еще растянувшись в улыбке, с пунцовыми щеками и кусая губы. Пол усмехается:

            - Ты собираешься просто стоять…?

            Пол не успевает поумничать, когда Аарон хватает его за плечо и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Возникает неловкий момент, когда они оба не понимают, куда деть руки, а затем Аарон наклоняется и обнимает Пола за талию, а тот обхватывает его за шею. Дэрил чувствует пронзивший его обжигающий разряд электричества, когда Аарон скользит рукой под рубашкой Пола вверх по спине. Пол приглушенно стонет, и Дэрил видит, как его пальцы сжимают волосы Аарона. Дэрил чувствует яркую вспышку там, где у него должен быть живот, словно зажегшийся фейерверк, осыпающий его искрами.

            Задыхаясь, мужчины отрываются от губ друг друга. Аарон целует уголок рта Пола, затем снова, прежде чем прижаться к его лбу своим лбом.

            - Воу, - шепчет Пол.

            - _Охуеть,_ \- выдыхает Дэрил. Если бы у него было колени, они бы прямо сейчас подкосились, от одного только взгляда на этих двоих.

            Аарон издает смешок:

            - Хорошо, я действительно собираюсь продолжить; и, поверь, это не упрек в сторону твоего роста, но это убивает мою спину.

            Пол тоже смеется:

            - И мою шею, ты чертовски высокий.

            - Диван? – говорит Аарон, - или... эмм... пойдем наверх?

            - Секс – это, возможно, слишком быстро, - выдыхает Пол.

            - Возможно, - произносит Аарон.

            - Но целоваться – это хорошо, - говорит Пол, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

            - Очень хорошо, - соглашается Аарон, - так диван?

            - Диван, - подтверждает Пол.

            Они отцепляются друг от друга, только чтобы добраться до дивана перед камином. Дэрил ощущает внутри то тянущее чувство и машинально перемещается следом за ними, прежде чем _заставляет_ себя остановиться.

            _Мне нужно уйти, дать им уединиться…_

\- О _боже_ , - вырывается у Дэрила, и он чувствует, как вся его сущность _мерцает_ – у него нет подходящего слова для описания: словно марево плывущего воздуха в жаркий день, только это происходит с _ним самим_ , – когда Аарон укладывает Пола на диван. Дэрил останавливается за диваном, спинка которого скрывает от него мужчин, и слышит скользящие звуки их соприкасающихся губ.

            Дрожь удовольствия поднимается от живота к груди Дэрила. Он видит, как появляется Аарон, только его голову и плечи. Аарон стягивает футболку через голову и снова скрывается от его взгляда. Снова влажные звуки, тихие вздохи и тяжелое дыхание.

            - Нам нужно остановиться, - стонет Аарон.

            - Нужно, - произносит Пол.

            Через мгновение влажные звуки и тяжелое дыхание возвращаются, становясь громче. Дэрил улавливает звон чего-то металлического – он предполагает, что это расстегнулся ремень, а затем заурчала расстегивающаяся молния.

            _\- Блять_ , - стонет Аарон. Рука Дэрила _горит_ , он чувствует головокружение и это _притяжение_ внутри. Слышится тяжелое дыхание, перемежаемое вздохами Аарона: _«ох»_ , _«да»_ и _«блять»_.

  Аарон _рычит,_ и Дэрил слышит, как вскрикивает Пол в тот момент, когда что-то громко ударяет о диван. Дэрил сжимает кулаки, чтобы найти в себе силы побороть это напряжение внутри. Снова появляются голова и плечи Аарона, его раскрасневшиеся губы распахнуты, а кудри растрепаны. Раздается еще одно урчание молнии, и Дэрил видит, как мелькают ноги Пола, когда Аарон стягивает с него штаны и снова исчезает.

            После этого Дэрил уже не может побороть чувство внутри, притягивающее его к дивану. Он становится способен остановиться лишь тогда, когда ударяется грудью о спинку дивана, и когда он опускает глаза – представшего зрелища достаточно, чтобы снова заставить его _мерцать_. Аарон почти полностью раздет, футболка отброшена на пол, штаны спущены до середины бедра, обнажая задницу. Дэрилу хочется схватить ее и сжать. Под ним – стянутые штаны Пола, и его ноги обхватили Аарона за талию, лодыжки вжимаются в напрягшиеся мышцы его задницы. Рубашка Пола расстегнута, и его руки блуждают по спине и бедрам Аарона, покачивающимся все быстрее и быстрее. Дэрил видит, как Аарон приподнимается и отрывается от Пола, соскользнув с дивана на пол и наклоняясь над голым телом Пола, отрываясь губами от татуировки на груди и следуя вниз.

            Дэрил зажмуривается.

            _Мне нужно уйти. Нужно уйти,_ \- думает Дэрил, но, прежде чем он успевает это сделать, он выкрикивает _«Аарон!»_ в тот же момент, что и Пол. Он распахивает глаза и видит обнаженного Пола, распростертого на диване, и Аарона, опустившегося на колени и нависшего над его бедрами. Одна ладонь Пола сжимает волосы Аарона, другая – вытянута назад и вцепилась в подлокотник дивана. Широко раскрытыми глазами Дэрил наблюдает, как голова Аарона покачивается вверх и вниз, видит, как он протягивает одну руку, чтобы потереть сосок Пола.

            Дэрил снова зажмуривается и заставляет себя опуститься на пол за диваном. Он чувствует, как напряжение растет, ощущает себя мерцающим, слышит, как Пол стонет имя Аарона в последний раз, а затем…

 _\- Блять,_ \- произносит Дэрил, моргая, глядя в потолок, когда его накрывает волна облегчения. Издалека он слышит, как Аарон стонет имя Пола, а затем раздается крик. После этого наступает тишина, если не считать звука, с которым переводят дыхание двое мужчин с другой стороны дивана. Постепенно их дыхание восстанавливается, и Дэрил слышит несколько влажных чмоканий, когда они целуются.

            - Прости, - выдыхает Аарон через несколько долгих минут.

            - Я... интересно, за что ты извиняешься, - произносит Пол хриплым и заторможенным голосом.

            - Ты сказал, что секс – это слишком быстро, - говорит Аарон.

 _\- Возможно_ слишком быстро, - отвечает Пол сонным голосом.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, - так все было хорошо?

            - Хорошо? – фыркает Пол, - да, приятель, это было хорошо.

            - Рад слышать, - говорит Аарон с улыбкой в голосе.

            Они вновь умолкают, так надолго, что Дэрил начинает задаваться вопросом – а не уснули ли они, но Пол нарушает тишину. Он звучит наполовину сонно, поэтому Дэрил был не далек от истины:

            - А что насчет призрака?

            - Ммм? – голос Аарона звучит больше, чем _полу_ сонно.

            - Дэрил, - говорит Пол, - думаешь, он не возражает?

            - Нет, - отвечает Аарон, - я же говорил, ты ему нравишься.

            - Думаешь, он наблюдал? – спрашивает Пол.

            Дэрил чувствует укол стыда и вины.

            - Простите, - выдыхает он, - я пытался не… я просто… - его оправдания кажутся пустыми, когда он валяется грудой за диваном и не чувствует больше этого сводящего с ума притяжения.

            - Он говорил, что не подглядывает за личными вещами, - бормочет Аарон, - а я думал, что ты не веришь, что он действительно здесь.

            - Ммм. Ну, если я ошибаюсь, и он смотрел, я не против.

            Аарон сонно хихикает:

            - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты эксгибиционист.

            - А я и не такой. Я делаю исключение для твоего сексуального призрачного лучшего друга из сна. Если он хочет смотреть, пусть смотрит.

            - Отъебись, - ворчит Дэрил, - в следующий раз я уйду к своей могиле. Когда бы это ни случилось.

            А следующий раз происходит уже через час. Огонь в камине гаснет, и мужчины, вынырнув из дремы, встают с дивана и поднимаются в спальный лофт. Дэрил думает, что они собираются спать, пока не чувствует растущее в нем напряжение, а затем притяжение, тянущее его за ними вверх по лестнице. Ему удается остановить себя на середине лестницы, и вскоре он слышит звуки, которые начинают становиться знакомыми – как двое мужчин двигаются вместе.

            - Господи, блять, Иисусе, - вырывается у Дэрила, цепляющегося за ступеньку изо всех сил, когда все начинается сначала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Хершел старший на самом деле является шиппером Джаарона. Он долгое время очень громко намекал Полу, что ему нужно найти хорошего парня и остепениться, и он надеялся, что им станет Аарон, когда пройдет достаточно времени.


	18. My Lips They are as Cold as Clay // Мои губы холодны, как глина

            Сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы, Дэрил сидит на нижней ступеньке лестницы под спальным лофтом. Он слышит, как наверху задыхается, а затем стонет Пол:

            - _Да, Аарон…_

            Пол провел в хижине уже целую неделю, за которую Дэрил узнал, что «давай не торопить события», очевидно, означает «трахаться постоянно». Когда они просыпаются утром. Когда они ложатся спать. В душе. На диване. На кухонном столе. Перед камином. Дэрилу приходится заставлять себя уходить всякий раз, когда он улавливает их взаимные и намекающие взгляды, потому что если он не смоется до того, как они начнут, он уже _не_ _сможет_ этого сделать. Как бы он ни старался, усилий не достаточно, на этот раз ему удалось только спуститься по лестнице, подальше от кровати, когда их сонные поцелуи стали грязнее и интенсивнее.

            Дэрил слышит, как наверху раздается глухой стук, а затем равномерный скрип кровати, прерываемый стонами обоих мужчин, а затем звук ударов плоти о плоть. По мере того, как он становятся громче и громче, Дэрил желает, чтобы он мог заставить себя _уйти_ , чтобы он не был таким грязным извращенцем, который прирос к месту от нарастающего внутри него напряжения. Он ковыряет уголки ногтей, и если бы он был жив, они бы все были в крови. Несмотря на шутку Пола о том, что тот не возражает, если он будет смотреть, Дэрил _пытается_ не быть триждыблядским вуайеристом. Он не подсматривал за ними с их первого раза; даже когда его притягивает ближе, он упрямо отводит взгляд. Он знает, что Пол на самом деле не верит в его существование, а если бы _верил_ , он бы чувствовал себя иначе, зная, что Дэрил наблюдает.

            Дэрил хочет иметь возможность просто передернуть, раз уж он вынужден остаться, но это то, чего призраки делать не способны, и несправедливо то, как сильно он этого _хочет_. Особенно когда все подходит к кульминации, и Аарон начинает _болтать._ Когда они трахаются, Аарон _много_ болтает, и это якобы должно звучать пошло и грязно за пределами порно-видео, но это вгоняет в дрожь. Его голос становится низким и диким, что противоречит мягкому, добродушному и временами глупому ботанику, знакомому Дэрилу. Прямо сейчас Аарон снова и снова спрашивает Пола нравится ли ему так; словно звуков, издаваемых Полом, не достаточно, чтобы люди в нескольких штатах поняли, как сильно ему нравится все, что с ним делают.

            Финальные крики в унисон, шлепок по коже, еще один, и затем все, к счастью, закончилось. Дэрил чувствует, как напряжение стекает, и его место занимает волна облегчения. Он растягивается на ступеньках и ждет. Вскоре он слышит на лестнице шаги и заставляет себя отвернуться, когда мимо него, насвистывая себе под нос, проходит голый Аарон. Часть рутины, с которой Дэрил уже познакомился. Аарон не отходит от нее, он направляется в ванную на основном этаже, чтобы захватить несколько влажных салфеток, затем останавливается перед холодильником, чтобы перекусить на обратном пути наверх. Дэрил дает им несколько минут, прежде чем перемещается за ним.

            Они уже прибрались и, к счастью, лежат под простыней, когда приходит Дэрил. Аарон растянулся на боку, а Пол – на спине. Между ними на кровати находится миска с ежевикой, и он смотрит, как Аарон выхватывает одну ягоду и бросает в открытый рот Пола.

            Пол улыбается и закатывает глаза:

            - Ты такой понторез. 

            - Мммм-хммм, - соглашается Аарон, забрасывая ягоду себе в рот, - привыкай, это не просто фаза медового месяца со мной. Все станет только хуже.

            Пол посмеивается и послушно открывает рот, чтобы Аарон смог накормить его еще одной ягодой. Аарон наблюдает, как тот жует и проглатывает, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Отстранившись, он целую минуту с хмельной улыбкой на лице просто смотрит на Пола.

            - Боже, перестань на меня так смотреть, - произносит Пол, отворачиваясь с порозовевшими щеками.

            - Нет, я так не думаю, - легко отвечает Аарон, - просто чтоб ты знал – теперь я смотрю на тебя еще пристальнее. Эй, приятель, хочешь кое-что узнать?

            - Что?

            - Я люблю тебя, - говорит Аарон, и его глаза излучают теплоту.

            Щеки Пола снова вспыхивают:

            - Ты когда-нибудь устанешь это повторять?

            - Нет. Кстати, я собираюсь повторять это до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь вздрагивать от этого. Я люблю тебя.

            Пол поворачивается и смотрит на Аарона:

            - Я вздрагиваю?

            - Только слегка, - говорит Аарон, и его хмельная улыбка становится немного грустной.

            - Прости, - говорит Пол, - я не имел в виду…

            Аарон затыкает ему рот поцелуем, а затем трется носом о его щеку, шепча «я люблю тебя» снова и снова.

            - Я тоже тебя люблю, - тихо говорит Пол, когда Аарон заканчивает атаковать его поцелуями.

            Дэрил знает, что он лицемер; это сонное любовное щебетание такое же интимное и личное, как любое протирание поверхностей телами. Но все, что он может сделать – это уйти, когда они начинают трахаться; но не может находиться вдали от них дольше вынужденного времени.

            Аарон еще раз целует Пола, а затем спрашивает:

            - Тебе действительно нужно уехать завтра?

            - Я _должен_ был уехать сегодня, - говорит Пол, - блять, я должен был уехать несколько дней назад. Весенний семестр начинается уже послезавтра, обычно я за неделю до него подготавливаю магазин, - он потирает глаза, - Энид посылает мне панические сообщения, Доктор Хилл – хуй на колесиках, а она слишком застенчива, чтобы сказать ему катиться к остальным хуям.

            _\- Брр_ , - говорит Аарон, - Грегори все еще преподает?

            - Он профессор, и я навсегда застрял с ним. Но я наконец-то указал ему его место, и если он хочет, чтобы сотня копий его дерьмовой книги были доступны для покупки его студентами, ему нужно присылать свои указания вовремя.

            - Ты действительно читал его книгу? – говорит Аарон, скривив лицо.

            - Это было _пыткой_ , - отвечает Пол, - я бросил через главу, после того как начал вспоминать его лекции. Как, блять, вы умудрялись сидеть на его лекциях, не закинувшись кокаином?

            - Тут я должен стать Папашкой и неодобрительно посмотреть на тебя, - произносит Аарон, - но это единственный раз, когда я не осуждаю твое прошлое употребление наркотиков.

            Пол фыркает:

            - Спасибо за понимание. Но да. К сожалению, долг зовет.

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Окей, - он немного мнется, - я мог бы… мог бы поехать с тобой.

            Сердце Дэрила резко падает от этих слов, хотя это едва ли неожиданность. Он знает, что он будет скучать по Полу, даже с тем, что их круглосуточная ебля сводит его с ума. Аарон точно будет скучать по нему сильнее, но, в отличие от Дэрила, он не заперт здесь.

            Пол сглатывает:

            - Я… а как же твоя книга?

            - Я закончу ее в Атланте, - произносит Аарон, хотя на его лице мелькает сомнение.

            - Неужели? – говорит Пол, - ты не будешь отвлекаться?

            Взгляд Аарона прикован к засосу на шее Пола, и он трясет головой:

            - Думаю, все будет в порядке.

            Пол улыбается:

            - Да, у меня есть сомнения. Слушай, оставайся здесь с Дэрилом. Я вернусь на следующие выходные.

            - Это долгие разъезды, - сомневаясь, произносит Аарон.

            - Ты стоишь того, - говорит Пол, - кроме того, мне нравится быть с тобой здесь. И что никто, кроме нашего сексуального призрака, не знает о нас.

            - Оу, так теперь я _твой_ призрак тоже? – бормочет Дэрил. Он бы покраснел, если бы был жив.

            - Хорошая мысль, - говорит Аарон, - я мог бы обойтись без того, чтобы все нас допрашивали. Хотя мне надо позвонить Саше.

            - Зачем? – хмурясь, спрашивает Пол.

            - Я. Эмм. Я звонил ей и спрашивал совета, - робко произносит Аарон, - так как она прошла через то же самое с Розитой. Или почти то же самое. Ты знаешь, спрашивал, хотела ли она быть больше, чем друзьями.

             Пол слегка усмехается:

            - Ну, по крайней мере, ты говорил с единственным человеком из нашей компании, который умеет хранить секреты.

            - Она сказала нечто похожее, - говорит Аарон, - и что, видимо, почти все хотят, чтобы мы были вместе. Кроме Мэгги, по некоторым причинам… - он замолкает, и Дэрил видит, как осознание появляется на лице у Аарона, - вообще-то, я знаю почему. Я сказал ей то, что сказал тебе, и … ох, если она знала, как ты себя чувствовал все это время… блять, почему я все еще жив и не похоронен в неглубокой могиле рядом с Дэрилом?

            - Даже, блять, не _шути_ о таком, - рычит Дэрил. Мысль о костях Аарона, оставленных в забвении в этих лесах, заставляет его чувствовать себя дурно, даже если он знает, что это невозможно.

            Пол хмурится на Аарона, уводя расфокусированный взгляд вдаль:

            - Не смешно, приятель. Иногда я беспокоюсь о том, что ты здесь один.

            - Я не шутил, твоя старшая сестра наводит ужас, - говорит Аарон, опуская глаза, - прости. Я осторожен. Отправляю сообщения людям, когда отправляюсь в поход, и у меня есть эта маленькая игрушка для мобильного, чтобы я мог позвонить по спутнику, если не будет ловить сотовая связь.

            Пол качает головой:

            - Ну, в любом случае. Да, если Мэгги узнает об этом, она не будет за нас рада. Есть много причин хранить это в тайне подольше. Черт, я лучше позвоню Хершелу и попрошу его ничего не говорить…

            - Так я не смогу обновить свой статус на Фейсбуке? – говорит Аарон с небольшой улыбкой.

            - Придурок, - говорит Пол, в последний раз нахмурившись, прежде чем улыбка возвращается.

            - Ты позволил Хавьеру сделать это, - говорит Аарон, - кстати: я ненавижу Хавьера. Я знаю, он хороший парень и подходил тебе, но я ненавижу его. Например, _сильно_. Как приятно в этом сознаться.

            Пол смеется:

            - Это не новость. Хотя я думал, что это потому, что ты как Папашка с подозрением относился к его _намерениям._

            - Ну, и это тоже. Я не ненавижу его так сильно, как Гребаного Алекса – как приятно называть его так перед тобой.

            - Это _тоже_ не новость, - говорит Пол, - _все_ ненавидят Алекса. _Я_ ненавижу Алекса.

            Аарон хмурится и возится с простынями:

            - Эрик однажды сказал мне, что я так много пишу об убийствах потому, что не могу их понять, я слишком хороший. Когда Гребаный Алекс ответил с твоего телефона, единственной моей мыслью было: «О. Теперь я их понимаю».

            - Это… странно романтично, - произносит Пол.

            Улыбка мелькает на лице Аарона:

            - Странная романтика; это по мне. Но в любом случае, как я сказал, все станет только хуже.

*******************************************

            Полу приходится встать до рассвета, чтобы вернуться в Атланту. Дэрил не уверен, что он собирается уехать, потому что его прощальный поцелуй с Аароном растягивается на несколько минут.

            - Мммм, - говорит Аарон, целуя его глубже, - не уезжай.

            - Я опаздываю на работу, - говорит Пол, хотя не очень и старается остановить Аарона.

            - Брось работу, - безрассудно говорит Аарон, - переезжай сюда и будь моим содержанцем.

            - О, _этого_ никогда не случится, - говорит Пол, улыбаясь, когда Аарон целует его снова и снова.

            - Тогда позволь мне нанять тебя как своего научного помощника, - произносит Аарон, наклоняя Пола назад, - или ты можешь открыть онлайн-бизнес, откуда сможешь работать удаленно.

            Пол позволяет Аарону целовать себя и дальше, быть развязнее, скользнув языком в его рот. Дэрил думает, что у них сейчас будет быстрый перепих прямо в дверном проеме, но Пол наконец-то отдаляется от Аарона, который забавно надувает губы:

            - Соблазнительно, - раскрасневшись и запыхавшись говорит он, - но не… не в ближайшее время, хорошо?

            Аарон вздыхает:

            - Хорошо. Я скоро собираюсь закончить свою книгу. Так что… я смогу приехать в Атланту и остаться.

            - Отлично, - говорит Пол, улыбаясь, - увидимся на этих выходных?

            - Напиши, когда доберешься до дома, - говорит Аарон, - и будь осторожен.

*******************************************

            Аарон, к удивлению Дэрила, действительно проделывает тонну работы на следующей неделе. Он возвращается к рутине – завтрак, походы, писательство блоками по четыре часа, - только теперь еще и разговаривает с Полом перед сном каждый вечер. Один из них звонит другому, пока еще не слишком поздно, и они болтают часами.

            Однажды вечером Дэрил растягивается на кровати рядом с Аароном во время его разговора Полом. Потому что мир нынче охуенно волшебный, Аарон может разговаривать с Полом с помощью видео, и Дэрил поражен тем, как Аарон в этот момент держит телефон. Он лежит на боку, нежно обхватив его одной рукой, так же (как Дэрил видел), как он обхватывает затылок Пола, когда они несколько раз разговаривали в постели.

            - Тара начинает что-то подозревать, - говорит Пол.

            - Мне кажется, что и Гленн, - отвечает Аарон, - он звонил спросить, буду ли я на дне рождения Хершела, и кое-что из сказанного им заставило меня задуматься, что он все понял.

            - Ты _собираешься_ на день рождения Хершела? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Ну, я предполагаю, что и ты там будешь и поэтому не можешь вернуться сюда, поэтому да.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Пол.

            Дэрил лежит напротив Аарона и поэтому не может видеть видео Пола, и он не имеет понятия, почему глаза Аарона вдруг округляются, а щеки розовеют.

            - Ох, - говорит Аарон, - ты голый?

            - Да, - довольным голосом отвечает Пол.

            Аарон выглядит взволнованным, и это настолько очаровательно, что Дэрил удивляется, как Пол еще не прыгнул в машину и не вернулся сюда.

            - На самом деле мне не нравится секс по телефону….

            _\- Как самонадеянно_ , приятель, - еще более довольным голосом говорит Пол, - я сплю голым. По крайней мере, у себя в квартире.

            - Ох, - говорит Аарон, - окей… так вот… я сказал, я не занимаюсь сексом по телефону, но... не мог бы ты…

            Дэрил слышит, как хихикает Пол, а затем видит, как лицо Аарона темнеет, а ноздри раздуваются.

            - Нравится вид? – говорит Пол.

            - Неплохо, - говорит Аарон.

            - Всего лишь неплохо? – дразнит Пол, - если ты хочешь помочь мне, я могу сделать его еще лучше. Расскажи мне историю.

            Дыхание Аарона учащается, и он крепче сжимает телефон:

            - Какую историю? – он произносит это тем самым низким диким голосом, который звучит, когда они с Полом трахаются.

            - Эротичную. Да.

             - Хорошо, - говорит Аарон. Он несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, на его лбу бисеринками выступает пот, - я могу рассказать о той ночи в ЛА. О том, что я хотел с тобой сделать…

            Для Дэрила это сигнал уходить. Он поднимается с кровати и перемещается вниз, затем выходит на крыльцо, посидеть в кресле-качалке, наслаждаясь видом почти полной луны, сияние которой отражается на снегу. Он задумывается, что случится, когда Аарон закончит _«Узлы развязаны»_. Дэрил ожидал, что Аарон уедет на еще один долгий срок, еще до того, как получил Пола, но теперь у него появилось новое беспокойство, что Аарон может не вернуться. Или, по крайней мере, не дольше, чем на выходные, так, чтобы Пол тоже смог приехать. Он напоминает себе, что не стоит выдумывать проблемы, и даже если он увидит Аарона на день или два, это будет стоить того, если это значит, что Дэрил увидит и Пола.

*******************************************

            В середине февраля Аарон заканчивает третий черновик _«Узлы развязаны»._ Когда Пол приезжает на выходные, Аарон убеждает его прочитать черновик, утверждая, что это будет замечательный подарок на День Святого Валентина.

            - Я уверен, мой издатель захочет, чтобы я внес несколько правок, - объясняет Аарон, - а это режиссерская версия. Так сказать, - он с волнением трет пальцы, - я… я действительно хочу, чтобы ты прочитал его.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Пол, - я проглочу свое отвращение к спойлерам только на этот раз.

            Аарон улыбается и пересылает Полу электронную копию, чтобы он смог читать ее на своей дощечке. Он сразу же приступает к чтению, вытянувшись на диване и положив ноги на колени Аарона, в то время как тот пытается читать свою книгу. Дэрил был слишком увлечен частым присутствием Пола в прошлом месяце, чтобы долго зависать над плечом пишущего Аарона, поэтому для него это тоже первое прочтение финального черновика.

            Через несколько долгих часов, Пол добирается до части, в которой «Дэрил» встречает Джейсона. Прочитав момент, где Джейсон целует Дэрила в первый раз, он кладет дощечку себе на грудь и смотрит на Аарона взглядом, который Дэрил не может расшифровать:

            - Ты списал Джейсона с меня?

            Кончики ушей Аарона начинают краснеть:

            - Не нарочно и не сразу. Я… изначально Андреа назвала его «скучным» и сказала, что не может понять, почему Дэрил в него влюбляется. Когда я начал его исправлять, ты все время заползал в мои мысли.

            - Оу, - тихо говорит Пол с порозовевшими щеками.

            - Ты не против? – спрашивает Аарон, - на самом деле, это одна из причин, по которым я хотел, чтобы ты прочитал это, прежде чем я отправлю издателю.

            Пол сглатывает, отводя взгляд:

            - Нет. Я просто… ну, скажем так, мне было бы проще поверить, что ты любишь меня, если бы ты сначала заставил меня прочитать это.

            Аарон не отвечает, только улыбается широкой улыбкой и слегка щекочет пальцы ног Пола. Через несколько минут Пол возвращается к чтению.

            Пол проводит большую часть дня за книгой, делая короткий перерыв на ужин с Аароном. После ужина он поднимается в спальный лофт, чтобы продолжить чтение, пока Аарон смотрит новости. Раздевшись до футболки и боксеров, Пол вытягивается на боку на постели, подперев рукой голову и держа дощечку перед собой. Дэрил ложится прямо за ним, на безопасном расстоянии, и продолжает чтение.

            Через несколько часов Дэрил подспудно осознает, что Аарон выключил новости и нервно расхаживает по хижине. В конце концов он поднимается по лестнице и спрашивает, закончил ли Пол и что об этом думает.

            - Почти, - говорит Пол, не отводя взгляда от дощечки, - но не скажу, что думаю, пока не закончу.

            Аарон отвечает ему расстегнутыми и скинутыми на пол штанами, тоже оставшись в одной футболке и боксерах. Он делает шаг из джинсов и драматично плюхается на кровать между Дэрилом и Полом. Он перекатывается на бок и проводит рукой от колена Пола к бедру.

            - Я думаю, тебе стоит сделать перерыв, - произносит он.

            - Если ты не возражаешь, - ворчит Дэрил, - я пытаюсь читать. Вы можете сделать это в любое другое время.

            - Я читаю _твою_ книгу, - говорит Пол.

            - Почему так долго? – дуется Аарон, - я знаю, что обычно ты читаешь быстрее.

            - Ну, я хочу уделить ей внимание. Сделать заметки.

            - Окей, окей, - Аарон передвигается так, чтобы положить голову на плечо Пола и тоже иметь возможность читать. Он закрывает обзор Дэрилу, и тот тоже перемещается, игнорируя неловкий румянец, который появляется, когда он прижимается к спине Аарона. В комнате воцаряется тишина. Пол останавливается в конце страницы и проводит пальцем по экрану, выделяя несколько слов.

            - Прекрати, - говорит Пол. Дэрил был настолько поглощен чтением, что не заметил, как рука Аарона проскользнула с бедра Пола под его футболку.

            - Что? – невинно произносит Аарон, - мне нельзя прикасаться к моему парню?

            - Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, - говорит Пол.

            - Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - говорит Аарон, снова сдвигаясь так, чтобы прижаться бедрами к заднице Пола.

            Дэрил _вздрагивает_. Быть призраком – хитровыебанная херня, и он вспоминает фильм, который Аарон с Полом смотрели прошлой ночью. Он был совершенно обычным, но Дэрил подумал, что его создатель попал в точку относительно нескольких вещей о том, каково быть мертвым. Что Дэрил видит тело потому, что привык его видеть, он чувствует предметы «руками», потому что это происходило при жизни. Что он не находится физически в постели с двумя живыми людьми, не прижался к спине Аарона, который прижался к спине Пола. Но даже если бы это _было так_ , он не должен чувствовать фантомное тепло на своей собственной спине или ощущать что-то горячее и твердое, упирающееся ему в задницу. Но он _чувствует_ , прямо между ягодицами. Он вспоминает, как видел Аарона в боксерах у бухты и думал, что тот пропорционален, а теперь у него есть подтверждение этой мысли.

            Дыхание Пола учащается, даже когда он делает вид, что все еще поглощен чтением. Аарон начинает покачивать бедрами, и Дэрил снова чувствует это фантомное давление, член Аарона скользит по нему, ощущается через слои ткани. То, что он хочет – чего они _оба_ хотят, – очевидно, и мысль посылает удар через Дэрила. Он изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что _именно_ делают в постели эти двое мужчин, но они, очевидно же, делали такое раньше. Аарон _трахнул_ Пола, и они поменялись ролями. Дэрил понятия не имеет, чье место он хотел бы занять при любом сценарии; его разум посылает размытые картинки – он на коленях, и Пол трахает его сзади, Аарон лежит на животе, пока Дэрил заставляет его _взять_ _его_.

            Аарон начинает покрывать шею Пола поцелуями, его борода такая мягкая, губы влажные, а дыхание горячее, что Дэрил снова _вздрагивает_. _Мне нужно уйти,_ \- в отчаянии думает он. Пол сегодня явно больше не собирается читать, фактически прижимаясь к Аарону в ответ с довольным вздохом, намеренно потираясь задницей о член Аарона. Когда Аарон приподнимает футболку Пола до самых сосков, он не сопротивляется.

            _Мне нужно уйти,_ \- снова думает Дэрил. Пол поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Аарона, и Дэрил слышит приглушенный стон и не может распознать – чей именно. Бедра Аарона покачиваются быстрее, Дэрил ощущает его спереди _и_ позади, чувствует, как палец обводит его сосок.

_Нужно уйти или хотя бы встать с кровати._

            Вместо этого он скользит ладонью по руке Аарона, очерчивая бицепс, опускаясь к локтю и присоединяясь к его руке под рубашкой Пола. Он может чувствовать кости руки Аарона, то, как его большой палец движется, поглаживая сосок Пола. Дэрил присоединяется к нему, имитируя движение. Дэрил чувствует, как твердеет сосок под нежной кожей, и без раздумий становится грубее, чем Аарон, _щиплет_ и чувствует вспышку боли/удовольствия…

            Пол _извивается_ всем телом в руках Аарона и бессвязно кричит, заставляя того дернуться. Руки Пола поднимаются и хватают простыни, дергая их, когда он толкается обратно к члену Аарона, приоткрыв рот и зажмурив глаза. Прежде чем Дэрил или Аарон успевают убрать руки из-под футболки, Пол поворачивается, опрокидывает Аарона на спину и седлает его бедра. Дэрил падает на спину прямо рядом с Аароном и видит, как Пол, выпрямившись, стягивает свою футболку через голову и отшвыривает в сторону, прежде чем начать _атаковать_ Аарона. Он сжимает кудри Аарона и заставляет его запрокинуть голову, опускаясь безумными поцелуями к его губам, одновременно ерзая на его бедрах. Его руки цепляются за футболку Аарона, и Дэрил слышит треск ткани.

            - Воу, - произносит Аарон, не ожидая, что Пол разгонится от нуля до пятисот, словно по щелчку пальцев. Быстро опомнившись, он приподнимается, чтобы Пол смог снять его футболку, а затем обнимает его. Он переворачивает их, оказавшись сверху, и Дэрилу приходится отползти в сторону, чтобы Пол буквально не упал на него. Он видит, как Пол опускает руки на боксеры Аарона, сжимая его задницу, а затем припускает их, прежде чем кое-как спустить свои собственные.

            - Воу, - произносит Аарон, отдаляясь, - блять, приятель, притормози…

            Пол не слушает, просто хватая его и утягивая назад, едва в состоянии произнести:

            - Блять… Аарон… я хочу тебя внутри, прямо сейчас, прямо…

            Дэрил чувствует, как через него проходит волна чистого жара, какого-то дикого желания. _Мне нужно уйти, нужно уйти _…__

            Но он не может. Он чувствует себя прижатым к кровати так же, как Пол, прижатый Аароном, не способный ничего сделать, кроме как ерзать на простынях, прикусив свою руку.

            Аарон _рычит_ и наваливается всем весом на Пола, позволяя ему снять боксеры до конца и отпихнуть ногами. Теперь они оба обнажены, и Дэрил не может отвести взгляд. Он делал все возможное, чтобы уважать их личное пространство еще с самого первого раза, когда он видел их только мельком. Он видит, как напрягаются мышцы на заднице Аарона, когда он раскачивается в сторону Пола, каждая из них четко очерчена и прекрасна. В животе Дэрила нарастает давление и напряжение, и когда ему кажется, что он больше не выдержит, Аарон перекатывается на кровати к тумбочке и хватает презерватив и бутылочку смазки, кидая ее на простыни. Он стоит на коленях, и Дэрил может видеть его _целиком_ , его крепкий и горячий член. Дэрил хочет взять его в рот, хочет чувствовать его на своем лице. Он видит Пола тоже, его член чуть меньше, но тоже напряжен и лежит на его животе, и Дэрил вынужден бороться с собой, чтобы просто не броситься на него. Он должен напомнить себе, что он мертв и у него нет настоящего рта или тела, даже когда он дрожит и извивается на простынях. 

            Пол раздвигает ноги, когда Аарон выдавливает на ладонь абсурдное количество смазки. Широко раскрыв глаза, Дэрил наблюдает, как Аарон наклоняется и начинает наносить ее между ног Пола. Пол издает стон и начинает покачивать бедрами:

            - Аарон, просто сделай это, я буду в порядке…

            - О нет, - выдыхает Аарон, изгибая запястье, чтобы подготовить его. Он наклоняется к Полу, опираясь на локоть, чтобы они могли поцеловаться.

            - Я не нежный гребаный цветочек, - говорит Пол, прижимая одну руку к лицу, а другой хватая член Аарона. Аарон отдергивает руку и откидывает ее на постель. Пол издает еще один звук чистейшего разочарования, когда Аарон возвращается к фингерингу. Дэрил знает, что Аарон может быть груб с Полом и прижимать его к постели только потому, что тот _позволяет_ , если бы он захотел, он мог бы освободиться и отыметь Аарона раком, мысль об этом посылает через Дэрила волну возбуждения. Он даже забыл о том, что _собирался_ уйти, никакая вина или стыд за вторжение в столь интимный момент не достаточно сильны, чтобы противостоять притяжению, которое ощущает Дэрил.

            Аарон все быстрее двигает пальцами вперед и назад, Дэрил видит, как напрягается бицепс, когда он набирает скорость. Пол стонет, убеждая Аарона, что готов.

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, убирая пальцы и смазывая их еще большим количеством смазки, прежде чем толкнуть их назад, - еще не совсем. – Рука Пола взмывает в воздух и хватается за простыню, прямо рядом с тем местом, где Дэрил сжал свой кулак. И Дэрил…

            Дэрил протягивает руку и хватает его ладонь, стискивая пальцы, и Пол сжимает их _в ответ _…__

            _Аарон находится в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица, ближе, чем они были в момент того поцелуя несколько лет назад, его глаза в напряжении такие голубые и дикие, но Дэрил едва ли может сфокусировать взгляд, будучи моментально_ атакованным _ощущениями._

 _…Он чувствует_ запах _Аарона, это смесь из различных ароматов: мятное дыхание – он недавно почистил зубы, тяжелый и землистый одеколон или лосьон после бритья, и подо всеми этими запахами он такой влажный и соленый…_

_…Ощущение пота, стекающего по его вискам, забытое чувство, как по его разгоряченной и влажной коже ударяет волна холодного воздуха…_

            _…Сердце колотится, физическое ощущение, как кровь бушует в его венах, дыхание в его легких…_

_…Способность чувствовать абсолютно все в своем теле, не просто руки, мягкие простыни под спиной, прикосновения другого человека на внутренней стороне его бедер…_

_…Твердый член, истекающий смазкой и пульсирующий в ожидании…_

_…Аарон наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, язык скользит в рот Дэрила, и он чувствует его вкус…_

_Он бездумно кричит из-за сменяющегося набора ощущений, которых он не испытывал больше тридцати лет. Это как шагнуть в страну Оз - все некогда тусклое приобрело восхитительные цвета. Простое ощущение мягких простыней под его спиной само по себе чрезмерно возбуждает, он не готов к совершенно незнакомому ощущению ловких пальцев, скользящих по тому месту под его яйцами вниз к…_

_Дэрил вскрикивает снова._

            Мир переворачивается. Он снова лежит на спине рядом с двумя живыми мужчинами, подрагивая от толчка…. Чем бы это, блять, ни было. Он охвачен бессмысленной и болезненной потребностью, он бросается на мужчин, отчаянно пытаясь прижаться несуществующим телом к их телам. Он _может_ чувствовать вещи в незначительном смысле, хотя ничто не сравнится с яркостью, которую он только что испытал. К его шоку, когда он контактирует с ними, он может чувствовать это по всему телу, вплоть до самого центра. Без раздумий он прижимается к губам Пола и…

            _…Он снова находится под Аароном, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра. Аарон держит Дэрила (Пола) за лодыжки и, когда Дэрил смотрит, он поднимает ноги, проводит бородатой щекой по чувствительной коже икры, прежде чем забросить обе ноги себе на плечи…_

            Снова кувырок, он словно переворачивающаяся в воздухе монета. Лежит на боку, прижавшись к Аарону и Полу. Он испуганно понимает, что он голый, одежда, в которой он был убит и постоянно носил больше тридцати лет, исчезла. Задней мыслью он понимает, что должен быть этому удивлен, но ему все равно, все находится далеко от него и похоже на сон, и он чувствует, словно не контролирует себя. Он видит, что Аарон наконец натягивает презерватив на член и наносит на него смазку. Аарон сдвигается вперед, прижимая колени Пола к груди…

_…Дэрил не может дышать, он захлебывается воздухом и чувствует, как член Аарона скользит в этой позе, теперь без ткани, только тонкий латекс, Дэрил чувствует, какой он горячий…_

            Лежит на боку. Он хватает волосы Пола и дергает; к его шоку Пол запрокидывает голову, словно Дэрил действительно прикасается к нему. Дэрил накрывает его губы, заглушая крик Пола, когда Аарон начинает толкаться в него…

            _…Он чувствует, как Аарон скользит внутрь, растягивает, наполняет его, неумолимо, дюйм за дюймом, и он беспомощно кричит снова и снова, пока Аарон не входит до конца…_

            Дэрил утыкается в шею Пола и протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить шею Аарона. Он чувствует эхо нахождения в чужой коже, достаточно того, что он действительно может чувствовать мужчин, когда они двигаются…

            _…Аарон начинает_ двигаться _, медленно и равномерно вращая бедрами, и Дэрил извивается на нем, нуждаясь в большем, отчаянно хватаясь за спину Аарона, пока тот не обхватывает его запястья и не закидывает их ему за голову, вжимая в матрас…_

            Рядом с ним Пол извивается в захвате Аарона, Дэрил знает, что тот может легко освободиться, поэтому он бросается вперед и хватает запястья Пола, накрывая ладони Аарона своими и добавляя силы…

            _…Дэрил прижат, хотя Аарон сейчас держит его за бедра вместо запястий и начинает толкаться туда и обратно быстрее, с большей силой, Дэрил чувствует фантомное ощущение прижимающих его рук, и это поражает его электрическим током…_

            …Он смотрит вниз на лицо Пола, когда его трахают – он закатил глаза и бормочет бессмысленные слова. Он раскраснелся от кончика сочащегося смазкой члена до груди и шеи, и Дэрил усиливает хватку на его запястьях…

            _…Аарон движется все быстрее и быстрее, наклоняясь вперед и хлопая бедрами снова и снова; тепло исходит от члена Дэрила, так же как от бедер и живота, сжатое удовольствие такое мощное, что когда оно накрывает его, это оказывается за пределами всего, что он помнит из своих далеких дней жизни, его кожа настолько чувствительна, что он ощущает каждый волосок на своей голове и…_

            Он наклоняется к Полу, отчаянно целуя его, он слышит, как Аарон над ним начинает свою гребаную _болтовню_ , рыча низко и дико, что он хочет видеть это, хочет увидеть, как Пол _охуенно_ кончает…

            _…Дэрил чувствует, как это проходит сквозь него, слышит собственный вскрик в странном эхе, словно он может слышать свой собственный и голос Пола вместе…_

            …Пол не просто кончает, он взрывается, выдыхая, чтобы Аарон не останавливался, прямо целующему его Дэрилу в рот; и если бы он действительно был там, его бы обдало дыханием, и _эта мысль…_

_…Аарон двигается в нем снова и снова, Дэрил видит вспышки света и цветов, мелькающие перед глазами, прежде чем больше полувека одиночества стираются из памяти волной удовольствия и любви; это слишком, он не может сказать, целует он Аарона или Пола, или его трахают, или его член трется об их обнаженные тела, все это – калейдоскоп ощущений, прикосновений, и вкуса, и запаха, и он…_

            Отключается.

_******************************************_

            Дэрил не отключался с тех пор, как парк строительной техники появился на хребте над его могилой почти четыре года назад, и он _никогда_ не отключался произвольно. Это всегда целенаправленный и осознанный выбор.

            Поэтому он еще более ошарашен, чем обычно, когда возвращается в мир. Он думает об этом как о «пробуждении», хотя это не совсем так. Он появляется из ничего, из пустого сосуда невозможным для понимания живым людям образом, к слуху, к зрению, его воспоминания так же возвращаются одновременно: от детства и до убийства, к тому, о чем он думал непосредственно перед отключением.

            Он слышит мужские голоса, один из которых измученно говорит, что если другой вызовет скорую, они расстанутся.

            - Мне плевать, если с тобой все будет в порядке, - произносит второй голос.

            - Аарон, я не собираюсь падать замертво. Компромисс – позвони Дениз, - говорит первый голос, - если она скажет, что мне нужно в больницу, я сам вызову скорую.

            Женский голос спрашивает, падал ли Пол в обморок раньше, и Дэрил медленно осознает, кто он и где находится. Он лежит на постели рядом с Полом. Его одежда вернулась, знакомая черная футболка и джинсы, в которых его убили. Рядом с ним – Пол, блестит от пота и выглядит совершенно распутным, блаженным, обмякшим и потерянным. Чего нельзя сказать об Аароне, который с беспокойством стоит рядом с кроватью, склонившись над Полом, щупая его пульс одной рукой, а другой – сжимая телефон.

            - Однажды, - заторможено говорит Пол, - когда я был ребенком. И с тех пор никогда.

            - Что послужило причиной?

            - Школьная медсестра сказала, что вся моя семья мертва, - Пол неправдоподобно _хихикает_ после этих слов, - и _рядом_ не стояло с тем весельем, что было прямо сейчас.

            - Его пульс семьдесят два удара в минуту, - говорит Аарон.

            - Это мой нормальный пульс в состоянии покоя, чтоб ты знал, - говорит Пол.

            - Употребление наркотиков? – спрашивает Дениз.

            - Нет…

            - Порядочное, - перебивает Аарон, - в колледже он довольно много баловался стимуляторами типа кокаина и амфетамина.

            - Больше _десяти лет назад…_

            - Такие штуки могут привести к повреждению сердца, - парирует Аарон.

            - Я чувствую _…_

            - Не говори, что ты чувствуешь себя «хорошо», - произносит Аарон.

            - Я чувствую себя _не_ хорошо, - говорит Пол, - я чувствую себя охуительно _прекрасно_ , как, если бы у моего парня не было панической атаки, я бы спросил, когда он будет готов к следующему раунду.

            - Не веди себя так, словно я иррационален, беспокоясь о том, что ты, блять, _потерял сознание…_

            _\- Ребята,_ \- произносит Дениз, - я не могу обследовать Иисуса по телефону, _но_ если его пульс нормальный, и он в сознании, не думаю, что ему угрожает непосредственная опасность. Это могли быть несколько разных вещей: вазовагальный обморок – вот мое предположение, исходя из твоих слов: это когда блуждающий нерв перевозбуждается и понижает кровяное давление. Если это так, то он будет в порядке, просто придется избегать определенных триггеров в будущем. Я бы рекомендовала посмотреть за ним сегодня, а затем пройти полное обследование у кардиолога.

            Пальцы Аарона быстро подрагивают.

            - Хорошо, - говорит он, - спасибо тебе.

            - Если у вас есть еще какие-то вопросы или у него будет еще один приступ, - говорит Дениз, - пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь позвонить мне.

            Аарон вновь благодарит ее и вешает трубку. Он смотрит на телефон, вдыхая и выдыхая. Наконец, он говорит:

            - Пойду сварю кофе, я все равно не смогу сегодня заснуть.

            - Аарон, - говорит Пол, хватая его за руку, чтобы остановить, - я в порядке, но я понимаю, почему ты расстроен.

            - Нет, не понимаешь, - говорит Аарон, - блять, приятель. Пообещай, что ты не умрешь раньше меня. Я не… я не вынесу этого.

            Пол смотрит на него:

            - Я не знаю, может ли вообще кто-либо пообещать кому-либо подобное. Кроме того, у меня было больше трагических моментов в жизни, чем у тебя, поэтому ты не умрешь раньше меня.

            - Мы можем поспорить насчет трагических моментов, - говорит Аарон, - но – нет, я не собираюсь переживать тебя. Я отказываюсь; и мне плевать, даже если это произойдет через шестьдесят лет.

            - Очень смело с твоей стороны предположить, что тебя не затошнит от меня через шестьдесят лет, - произносит Пол, стараясь придать голосу легкость и подразнить.

            Аарон не купился на это. Он что-то ищет в своем телефоне, быстро моргая:

            - Что случилось? – бормочет он, - Дениз сказала, что определенные вещи могут быть триггерам вазо... похуй как это называется. Что мы сделали такого, что все было по-другому?

            Дэрил чувствует ледяной укол. Он знает, что именно это было. В этот раз вместо наблюдения, словно триждыблядский вуайерист, Дэрил каким-то образом… проскользнул в тело Пола. _Он_ был тем, кто отключился, и он каким-то образом взял Пола с собой за компанию.

            - Блять, - хрипит он, - простите. Я не хотел этого, я не знаю, как это произошло…, - у него есть несколько _теорий_ , и все они связаны с главной странностью Пола Ровиа.

            На лице Пола появляется странное выражение:

            - Я не… я не помню. Это было просто… нихуя себе, с момента, как мы начали заниматься сексом, это было _фантастически_ , но я никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего и близко похожего. Я буквально… пару раз мне казалось, словно я покинул тело.

            Аарон запускает руку в свои кудри:

            - Завтра я буду висеть на телефоне, отправлю тебя сдать несколько анализов.

            - Завтра воскресенье, - напоминает ему Пол.

            - Мне плевать, - говорит Аарон, - я охуенно богат, правила на меня не распространяются.

            - Моя страховка покроет это, ты не обязан…

            - Ты же не ждешь, что страховщики не поимеют тебя и одобрят это. Порви со мной, злись на меня, мне на это тоже наплевать. Как я уже сказал, если с тобой все будет в порядке.

            Еще больше вины пронизывает Дэрила. Он вспоминает, как Аарон рассказывал ему о смерти Эрика, о симптомах его болезни на протяжении года, и оба мужчины не задумывались о них.

            - Аарон, - шепчет Дэрил, - блять, прости. Я не… это был я, с ним все в порядке.

            Пол не злится, он просто обнимает Аарона и снова целует его.

            - Окей, я покажусь любому доктору или сдам любые анализы, какие захочешь, - он замолкает на мгновение, - мы должны подождать результатов, чтобы снова заняться сексом? Я знаю, сегодня все отменяется, но…

            Аарон прерывисто выдыхает:

            - Увидим.

            Аарон был прав, он не может заснуть ночью. Он сидит, глядя на поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудную клетку Пола еще долгое время, после того, как тот заснул. Дэрил видит этот затравленный взгляд в его глазах и знает, что он является его причиной. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя дерьмовее, чем сейчас.

            Мужчины уезжают на следующее утро, Аарон говорит Полу, что внесет все правки в черновик в Атланте.

            - Их не должно быть много, - говорит он, - и если у меня возникнут с этим проблемы в Атланте, это не идет в сравнение с тем, что я буду делать, если останусь здесь. – Пол не спорит, просто сжимает руку Аарона.

            Дэрил наблюдает, как они уезжают, Аарон сидит за рулем. Через несколько минут он чувствует, что они покидают границы его зоны обитания, и это ощущается так, словно в мире вылиняли все краски. Он снова один и понятия не имеет, на сколько. Он, блять, _заслуживает_ одиночество. Он спускается к своей могиле и садится на свои кости.

            И не сдвигается с места несколько дней.


	19. One Kiss is All I Crave // Один поцелуй – все, чего я жажду

            Аарон и Пол не возвращаются в хижину несколько месяцев. Дэрил не уверен, сколько именно, он теряет счет времени, когда тают остатки снега. Жизнь в долине его мало интересует, и он проводит большую часть времени на своей могиле, занимаясь самобичеванием. Дэрил говорит себе, что с Полом все в порядке и нет ни единого шанса, что он мог нанести ему непоправимый вред, но он не может заставить себя поверить в это.

            В конце июня или июля Оливия – новая смотрительница, – тратит очень много времени на смену постельного белья и генеральную уборку хижины. Дэрил не особо задумывается об этом и едва замечает ее присутствие – она хорошая, но скучная и легко пугается. Дэрил получает мало удовольствия от наблюдения за ней и еще меньше от доебывания с выключением света или опрокидыванием чистящих средств. Он скучает по Кэрол, но от Аарона он узнал, что она получила в городе работу получше и, возможно, встречается с проповедником из своей церкви. Это ей на пользу.

            Через несколько дней после необычно долгого визита Оливии Дэрил чувствует психический эквивалент пушечного ядра, бьющего прямо в его мертвое сердце, когда живые люди входят в его зону обитания. Только один человек во всей длинной загробной жизни Дэрила действует на него так сильно; но только когда джип подъезжает к хижине и Пол выбирается с пассажирского сиденья, он способен поверить, что мужчины наконец-то вернулись. Аарон вылезает из машины и потягивается. Дэрил ждет на крыльце, наблюдая за ними, чувствуя себя нерешительным, нервозным и опасливо счастливым.

            Пол смотрит на грунтовую дорогу, ведущую к хижине, и говорит:

            - Они же были прямо за нами.

            - Может, они остановились полюбоваться красивыми видами, - говорит Аарон, мимоходом положив руку на плечо Пола, - невозможно заблудиться, если однажды уже ездил этой дорогой.

            Как только он произносит эти слова, Дэрил ощущает слабый проблеск, который обычно случается, когда живые люди, не являющиеся Полом Ровиа, входят в зону его обитания. Не проходит и минуты, прежде чем в поле зрения появляется вторая машина, а за ней и третья. В одной из них Мэгги и Гленн плюс – Дэрил приятно удивлен, - Тара. Выбравшись из машины, все трое выглядят измученными, а Дэрил ошеломлен еще одним сюрпризом – он слышит пронзительные крики ребенка.

            - Дядя Иисус, нам нужны твои способности шушуканья, - говорит Тара, округлив глаза. Пол смеется и направляется к задним дверцам машины, чтобы взять на руки Хершела Эрика Ри. Дэрил смотрит на ребенка с отвисшей челюстью; за последние три десятилетия он видел одну группу детей, и никогда такого маленького.

            - Эй, дружище, - произносит Пол, - я знаю, в дороге была трясучка и немного страшно, но теперь все хорошо, - ребенок моментально перестает плакать.

            - Как ты это делаешь, - бормочет Гленн.

            - Магия, - говорит Пол, ухмыляясь и корча рожи Хершелу. Ребенок смеется, и Пол опускает его на землю. Он цепляется за руку Пола и плюшевого тигра, которого Гленн достает из машины, и с удивлением озирается по сторонам.

            Дэрил так очарован ребенком и Полом, что не замечает, кто приехал в третьей машине. Пока Саша не говорит:

            - Возможно, твои способности вечером понадобятся и нам с Льюисом.

            Дэрил разглядывает ее. Он лишь видел фотографии и слышал голос, однако ему кажется, словно он ее уже знает. Это самое странное чувство, словно встретить актера в реальной жизни после того, как годами видел его по телевизору. Он чувствует то же самое, когда видит Розиту и их сына. Льюису всего год, он еще младше, чем Хершел, и теперь он – самый юный человечек, которого Дэрил видел за тридцать пять лет. Дэрил рассматривает его, беспомощно зачарованный крошечными ручками, сжимающими рубашку матери.

            Розита улыбается Аарону:

            - Так вот, где творится магия, да?

            - Подожди, пока не увидишь изнутри! – говорит Тара, еле удерживая в руках не только свою дорожную сумку, но и несколько пакетов, полных продуктов, - кстати говоря, эта поебень тяжелая… - широко раскрыв глаза, она смотрит на Хершела, - эмм, то есть эта _штука_ тяжелая. Аарон! Открой дверь!

            Дэрил увидел Тару впервые за два года, и он в восторге от того, что она, едва разгрузив свою поебень, произносит:

            - Привет, Дэрил! – пока группа друзей разгружает свои машины, Тара отчитывает Аарона за то, что тот забыл оставить включенным телевизор или радио.

            - Мы уехали в спешке, - виновато бормочет Аарон.

            Тара закатывает глаза:

            - О да, ведь ты думал, что убил Иисуса своим пенисом.

            Аарон краснеет:

            - Эй, было страшно. И я думал, что проблема в болезни сердца, а _не_ из-за моего пениса…

            - Просто ты так хорош в постели, приятель, - дразнит Пол, который только что показал семьям Ри и Уильямс-Эспиноза их гостевые комнаты внизу и успел засвидетельствовать обмен репликами. Он подходит и обнимает Аарона со спины, прижимаясь поцелуем к его щеке, - ты мог бы сэкономить десять штук или около того, если бы не был таким скромным.

            - Серьезно? – в ужасе произносит Тара, - так много? Наша система здравоохранения сломана.

            Аарон краснеет еще сильнее:

            - Это не стоило _столько_ …, - Пол одними губами говорит Таре «лжец», - и даже если это так, убедиться, что ты не упадешь замертво, все равно было нужно.

            Пол сильнее сжимает его в объятиях:

            - Справка, что я здоров. Ты застрял со мной.

            - Я знаю, - отвечает Аарон, накрывая руки Пола своими, - и я самый счастливый парень в мире.

            - Фу, вы _такие_ отвратительные, - говорит Тара, - прошло уже шесть месяцев, почему вы все еще в фазе медового месяца? Кстати говоря, вы двое случайно не трахались на диване, где мне предстоит спать следующие три дня?

            - Нет, - одновременно отвечают Пол и Аарон.

            - Лжецы, - говорит Дэрил, когда Тара произносит «брехня».

*******************************************

            - Нам нужен еще один стул, - хмурясь, говорит Пол. Компания друзей распаковала вещи, недолго прогулялась по долине и теперь подготавливалась к ужину. Розита и Гленн занимают место у плиты, и первый заявляет, что «всем белым людям запрещено прикасаться к еде, займитесь чем-нибудь полезным». Мэгги с Полом накрывают на стол, Аарон и Тара смешивают напитки. Саша освобождена от обязанностей на кухне, поэтому она может покормить Хершела и Льюиса, которые к этому моменту уже вовсю сонно моргают и зевают.

            - Я займусь этим, - говорит Мэгги, прокатываясь в компьютерном кресле, чтобы добавить его к шести стульям у стола.

            - Нет, нам нужен еще один. Нас восемь, - говорит Пол с задумчивым и отрешенным взглядом, к которому Дэрил начинает привыкать, - может, мы возьмем одно из кресел-качалок снаружи…

            - Иисус сегодня не может в математику, - вещает Тара с места, где они с Аароном готовят, по ее словам, «коктейли отрыв жопы», - вы забыли, что я седьмое колесо в этой поездке?

            - Я займу кухонную стойку, чувак. Не то чтобы я действительно могу присоединиться, - угрюмо произносит Дэрил.

            Пол на секунду выглядит растерянным, моргает и говорит:

            - Оу. Тупица. Долгий день, наверное.

            Ужин проходит бурно, особенно после того, как детей укладывают спать, и все, за исключением Мэгги, начинают пить. Она – высокая девушка в свободной тунике, поэтому только когда Аарон передает ей специальный безалкогольный коктейль, Дэрил понимает, что она снова беременна.

            - За нас, - говорит Тара, поднимая стакан, - выпьем!

            - Да, - произносит Аарон, застенчиво отведя взгляд в пол, - спасибо, что приехали. Я знаю, что все шутят об этом месте как о моей крепости одиночества…

            - Крепость одиночества слэш тайное любовное гнездышко, - вставляет Тара.

            - На самом деле это перестало быть _тайной_ , когда Иисус начал пропадать каждые выходные, - бормочет Розита, пихая жену в бок.

            - Или когда Аарон был отвратительно энергичным каждый раз, когда мы разговаривали, - добавляет Гленн. Он сидит слишком далеко, чтобы ткнуть Сашу в бок, поэтому просто смотрит на нее как на предателя.

            - Я обещала не рассказывать, - без тени раскаяния отвечает Саша.

            Аарон и Пол неловко мнутся от этого доброго подшучивания, а затем Аарон продолжает:

            - Но… но я давно хотел собрать всех здесь. Всех нас. Это одна из первых вещей, которые мы обсуждали, когда начали строить этот дом. – Осознав сказанное, он бросает взволнованный взгляд на Пола, но тот просто берет его за ладонь и сжимает ее, ободряюще улыбаясь.

            - Да, - говорит Пол, - я помню, как Эрик спросил меня об этом еще перед тем, как вы начали застройку, - застывает неловкое молчание, прежде чем Пол продолжает, - ох, перестаньте, мы все думаем о нем. Это нормально грустить, что его сейчас нет с нами и радоваться о… эмм… - его очередь выглядеть смущенным, - _других_ вещах. Принять противоречие, как любит говорить Пастор Иезекииль.

            - Папе _действительно_ нужно познакомиться с этим парнем, - говорит Мэгги, - ты ходишь в _церковь_ и цитируешь его _вне_ церкви.

            - Папа _никогда_ не познакомится с ним, - говорит Пол, - я должен поддерживать репутацию.

            Компания смеется, и напряжение спадает. Разговор течет дальше, и Дэрил с упоением слушает его. Они предаются воспоминаниям о студенческих годах, Дэрил получает новое представление о динамике в их компании, наблюдая за всеми в сборе. Объединения маленьких подгрупп и альянсов внутри большой группы. Саша и Мэгги кажутся особенно близкими, так же как Аарон и Гленн. У Тары и Розиты есть что-то свое, как у Тары и Пола. Все эти дружеские отношения отличаются от тех, что между Полом и Мэгги, Дэрил помнит, как Аарон рассказывал ему много лет назад – что Мэгги всегда считала Пола своим братом, даже когда он старался дистанцироваться. Он также помнит, как Аарон сказал, что Пол не хотел приезжать на ферму и к отцу Мэгги годами, боясь все похерить. Дэрил не упустил и момент, когда Пол небрежно назвал Хершела «папой» в разговоре с Мэгги.

            Они обсуждают работу, и когда Аарон пытается вставить свои пять копеек по поводу рабочих проблем, ему говорят, что у него «нет настоящей работы», особенно теперь, когда он «часть из одного процента населения» и способен прожить остаток своей жизни только на авторских гонорарах.

            - Эй, в этом тоже нужно прилагать усилия, - возражает Аарон, - мне приходится проводить _тонну_ исследований…

            - Тебе _нравится_ проводить исследования, - говорит Тара, - тебе так сильно нравятся исследования, что вы с парнем ходите на исследовательские _свидания._

            - Я должен рекламировать книгу…

            - Путешествовать на деньги издателя, - говорит Гленн.

            - Обнажать свою душу перед миллионами людей с риском быть разорванным в клочья…

            - _Или_ сколотить армию из верных последователей, - продолжает Розита.

            - У него _есть_ армия в твиттере, - говорит Пол.

            - Мне угрожают смертью! – говорит Аарон, ущипнув Пола за бок.

            - Я защищу тебя от них, не беспокойся, - отвечает Пол.

            - Хорошо, я могу нанять тебя как телохранителя?

            - Ты будешь платить мне как работодатель только в том случае, если мы расстанемся, - говорит Пол. Хоть это и преподнесено в виде шутки, Дэрил уверен, что он всерьез.

            - О да, иск о сексуальных домогательствах ждет своего часа, - подыгрывает ему Аарон и сжимает колено Пола под столом.

            - Серьезно, Аарон, - говорит Саша, - ни на одной из _наших_ работ нас не заставляют месяцами зависать в ЛА с кинозвездами.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, чувствуя себя неловко, - я не знаю, повторится ли это после всего.

            - Повторится, - быстро отвечает Пол, - он должен присматривать за этими долбоебами. А вы знали, что первая студия, которая пыталась купить _«Возмездие для Мародеров»,_ хотела взять белую девочку на роль Клэм?

            - Фу, - говорит Саша, - их определенно нужно держать в узде.

            Аарон и Мэгги бросают тяжелый взгляд на Пола, прежде чем продолжить разговор. В итоге ужин заканчивается, Мэгги извиняется и уходит, ссылаясь на усталость. Гленн вскоре уходит следом за ней, а после – Саша и Розита. Тара, Пол и Аарон болтают еще час, прежде чем мужчины поднимаются наверх. Тара кричит им вслед просьбу быть потише, если они планируют «секситься».

            Поднявшись наверх, они раздеваются до боксеров; и, когда Аарон снимает футболку, Дэрил впервые замечает на его шее кулон – сломанный ключ от машины Пола, висящий на длинной серебряной цепочке. Мужчины ложатся в постель, перекатываясь на бок и переплетая руки. С обеих сторон от них достаточно пространства, и Дэрил очень хочет растянуться рядом с ними, быть рядом. Насладиться тишиной, воцарившейся среди них троих без постороннего вмешательства. Вместо этого Дэрил просто сидит рядом с кроватью, вне досягаемости от сцепленных рук, и слушает.

            Сначала он слышит только несколько влажных поцелуев, и на мгновение ему кажется, что они собираются «секситься» при Таре, ночующей внизу.

            - Мммм, - выдыхает Пол, - я не прочь посекситься с тобой, но я выпил слишком много коктейлей. Утром я буду чувствовать себя лучше, но и тогда ничего не выйдет. Почему ты выбрал этот тупой лофт вместо настоящей спальни с дверью?

            - Потому что это весело, - говорит Аарон, - как в домике на дереве, секретном форте, или чем-то таком.

            Пол фыркает:

            - Ну, я надеюсь, веселье стоит того, чтобы не трахаться, пока наши друзья не уедут.

            - _Ты_ один создаешь весь шум, - говорит Аарон.

            - Клевета и ложь, это _ты_ болтаешь без умолку.

            - Не тогда, когда у меня во рту что-то есть, - говорит Аарон с отчетливой ухмылкой в голосе. Он смеется, когда Пол стонет в его рот, и несколько влажных поцелуев продолжаются.

            - Но это приятно, - тихо произносит Пол, - быть здесь. Я скучаю по этому. Нам нужно приехать сюда до того, как ты поедешь в ЛА.

            - Я не собираюсь ехать в ЛА, - говорит Аарон. И Дэрил слышит невысказанное «без тебя».

            - Это ненадолго, приятель, - говорит Пол, - я знаю, важно привести дела в порядок…

            - _Ты_ важен, - говорит Аарон, - я не _хочу_ ехать в ЛА, или в книжный тур, или куда-либо, если там не будет тебя. Я _должен_ поехать в тур, а от ЛА могу отказаться.

            - Я сох по тебе десять лет, и я буду продолжать ждать твоего возвращения, - говорит Пол легким и дразнящим голосом, дрогнувшим на последнем слове.

            - Ты не знаешь этого, - говорит Аарон, - я просто… я все время думаю о том моменте, когда мы были здесь последний раз. _Сейчас_ я могу шутить об этом, но тогда было страшно.

            - Ты помнишь, что у меня есть справка о безупречном здоровье? – произносит Пол.

            - Все, о чем я мог думать той ночью, - продолжает Аарон, словно Пол не перебил его, - как глупо было ждать так долго, чтобы рассказать тебе о своих чувствах. Все те месяцы мы могли провести вместе. Поэтому – нет, я остаюсь.

            Пол молчит, а затем делает глубокий вдох:

            - Я мог бы бросить работу. У меня достаточно сбережений, чтобы ни о чем не переживать несколько месяцев. И найти что-то с более гибким графиком.

            Некоторое время Аарон не отвечает:

            - Но тебе _нравится_ твоя работа. Я… я не прошу тебя ее бросать. И перестраивать всю свою жизнь под меня.

            Пол фыркает:

            - Ты знаешь, как я иногда говорю, что веду себя, словно никому не важен? Я чувствую, словно моя работа, это… ну, я боюсь, что если я ее брошу, мы через несколько месяцев расстанемся и я буду снова сам по себе.

            - Ну, _этого_ не случится, - говорит Аарон.

            Голос Пола полон грусти:

            - Ты не знаешь этого, как и я не знаю, откинусь ли я на следующей неделе. Это прыжок веры.

            - Что ж, - говорит Аарон, - в ближайшее время нам не нужно ничего решать. Просто отлично проведем выходные с друзьями, хорошо? А затем, когда они наконец-то уедут, нас ждет отличная неделя, чтобы посекситься, - кровать поскрипывает, когда они передвигаются, и вскоре их дыхание выравнивается.

            Дэрил ждет некоторое время, прежде чем подняться и взглянуть на них. Оба мужчины лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, их ноги свободно переплетены. Дэрил пристально смотрит на них, пальцы нервно постукивают по бедру, когда он вспоминает их разговор и все, что компания обсуждала за ужином. Из того, что он понял, Аарон хочет поехать в ЛА, чтобы _принимать больше участия_ в съемках фильма, основанного на его книге. Он не уверен, что это значит, но он уедет. Аарон не хочет так надолго оставлять Пола, Пол не хочет ему мешать. Также с момента инцидента, когда Пол упал в обморок, прошло несколько месяцев, и Аарон все еще об этом беспокоится, беспокоится на сумму в тысячи долларов.

            - Рад, что вы вернулись, - шепчет Дэрил, - я снова прошу прощение за то, что навредил Полу и напугал Аарона. Этого больше не случится.

            Пол ворочается во сне, поморщившись:

            - Все в порядке, - мямлит он, - это было не со зла.

            Дэрил застывает, уставившись на него. Одна рука Пола заманчиво закинута над головой ладонью вверх. Дэрил протягивает к ней руку, охваченный уверенностью, что _на этот раз_ все получится, он каким-нибудь образом окажется во сне Пола. Сядет и поговорит с ним, выясняя раз и навсегда, почему иногда он может его слышать и почему ведет себя так, будто не слышит. Скажет ему завязать с дерьмом про «сексуального призрака». Его рука зависает в миллиметрах от руки Пола, когда он вдруг вспоминает затравленный взгляд Аарона, с которым он наблюдал за спящим Полом в ту ночь, после того, как Дэрил отправил его в обморок. Вспоминает, как Аарон потратил _тысячи_ долларов, потому что очень сильно волновался, что Пол может умереть.

            Дэрил отдергивает руку. Он опускает ее вдоль тела со сжатыми в кулак пальцами. Он клянется никогда больше не творить подобную херню, это того не стоит. Нет смысла быть жадным, достаточно просто наблюдать, как двое мужчин счастливы и влюблены. Знать, что у него была небольшая роль в том, что привело к этому, - _более_ чем достаточно.

            - Я так сильно люблю вас обоих, - шепчет Дэрил.

            Пол вновь шевелится во сне, и пальцы его руки соблазнительно сжимаются, словно он пытается удержать то, чего нет.

******************************************

            Следующие три дня ошеломляют в хорошем смысле. Дэрил ощущает себя собакой, гоняющейся за собственным хвостом, наворачивающей круги – так много людей и так много можно посмотреть. Он старается быть везде одновременно – понятное дело, Аарона и Пола он рад видеть больше всех, но и остальные достаточно интересны, чтобы составить конкуренцию в гонке за его вниманием. Хершел и Льюис в особенности – Дэрил _очарован_ детьми. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, они играют вместе; Льюис ползет за Хершелом, который делится своим игрушками, пытается научить его играть.

            Много разговоров внутри GREATMS; иногда разбивающейся на маленькие компашки. Саша, Мэгги и Пол идут купаться, пока Гленн и Розита присматривают за детьми, а Аарон и Тара сбегают в Блю Ридж. Прошлой ночью Аарон допоздна засиделся на крыльце, болтая с Гленном. Гленн рассказывал о ребенке номер два, о том, как они с Мэгги планируют купить дом, о его повышении на работе, о том, как испугалась его мать, когда врач недавно обнаружил опухоль у нее на щитовидной железе. Доброкачественную, слава яйцам, но это действительно напугало Гленна. Аарон рассказывает о том, как у них с Полом и как он счастлив. О своей следующей книге, на которую у него до сих пор нет никаких планов.

            - Можешь написать сиквел к _«Узлы развязаны»_ , - говорит Гленн, - кажется, что можно рассказать больше.

            - Не знаю насчет _сиквела_ , - бормочет Аарон.

            - Ну, мне показалось, это для тебя особенная книга, - фыркает со смехом Гленн, - знаешь, я думаю, прочтение ее было главной причиной, по которой Мэгги перестала выть, что спустит с тебя шкуру. Ты был так… вопиюще очевиден с тем, о ком _действительно_ эта книга.

            - Вероятно, это лучшая рецензия, которую я когда-либо получал или _получу_ , - фыркает сам Аарон, - книга настолько хороша, что убедила Мэгги позволить мне прожить еще один день.

*******************************************

            Через несколько дней оставшиеся члены GREATMS уезжают, и Аарон с Полом остаются одни. Дэрил едва успевает опечалиться их отъездом, потому что как только Аарон и Пол заходят в хижину, помахав всем рукой на прощание, они оказываются поглощены друг другом.

            Дэрил моментально отпрыгивает, слегка споткнувшись. Пол тянет Аарона к дивану и опрокидывает на него. Дэрил пытается уйти, но это _утягивает_ его словно течение, особенно когда Пол забирается на колени к Аарону. Это _притяжение_ усиливается, и, когда он смотрит на их поцелуи, он чувствует вспышку иррациональной ревности. Теперь он знает, какие на вкус губы Аарона, но он не знает, какие – Пола. В ту ночь Дэрил поцеловал его, но это было не то же самое, как находиться в живом теле, только слабое эхо. Так же, как _прикосновение_ к этому крепкому стройному телу, как когда Аарон стягивает футболку Пола и ведет по нему руками.

            Дэрил опускает глаза и сжимает кулаки. Он слышит мягкое урчание молнии и чувствует еще один _дикий_ рывок, заставляющий его споткнуться на полшага вперед. Аарон стонет, и Дэрил ничего не может с собой поделать. Он поднимает голову и видит Аарона, распростертого на диване с широко разведенными ногами. Его джинсы расстегнуты ровно настолько, чтобы Пол мог вытащить его член, он держит его ладонями, потирая и облизывая. Аарон извивается, одной рукой схватив Пола за волосы. Он дрожит всем телом, когда Пол полностью берет его в рот, и откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

            Дэрил говорит себе уйти или по крайней мере закрыть глаза, но у него нет сил бороться с _обоими_ желаниями.

            Поэтому он остается на месте, наблюдая за Аароном, когда Пол ему сосет, и мелькающими на его лице десятками различных выражений удовольствия. Наблюдает, как волосы на его висках темнеют от пота и несколько капель скользят по лбу. Наблюдает, как он запускает обе руки в волосы Пола, чтобы удерживать его голову, когда тот трахает его в рот. Когда он кончает, Дэрил почти чувствует его вкус – соленый и металлический.

            Пол остается на полу, все еще удерживая член Аарона во рту, пока мужчина не дергает его за волосы и не тянет к себе на колени.

            - _Блять,_ \- говорит Дэрил, когда Аарон перемещается, чтобы лечь на диван, и закидывает руку за голову. Он хватает бедра Пола и притягивает к себе, чтобы тот сидел на груди Аарона, расстегивая ширинку и вынимая свой член. Аарон едва успевает накрыть его губами, прежде чем тот кончает, заставляя Дэрила чувствовать себя слабым и мерцающим.

*******************************************

            Дэрил наблюдает за ними всю оставшуюся часть визита. Он все еще чувствует себя триждыблядским вуайеристом, но чувства вины не достаточно, чтобы бороться с этим. Он оправдывается – Пол сказал, что не возражает, Дэрил редко с ними видится, поэтому оставить их хотя бы на час для него – сущая пытка, и если он просто _смотрит_ , нет такого большого соблазна сделать что-то. Однако соблазн все еще есть. Особенно однажды ночью, после наблюдения, как Пол толкает Аарона на живот, раздвигает его ноги и начинает _трахать_ его. Дэрил наблюдает с широко открытыми глазами, как Аарон сжимает простыни, как он прижимается к матрасу и толкается в сторону Пола, как он заводит свои блядские _разговорчики_. Молит _больше, дай это мне, жестче, я люблю твой член, так хорошо…_

            Пол рычит и кусает Аарона за затылок, его бедра плавно движутся, когда он снова и снова вколачивается в него. Дэрил _мерцает_ , и слово _«мой»_ вспыхивает в его сознании с каждым толчком бедер Пола. _Мой, мой, мой, мой, МОЙ._

            Дэрил не знает, хочет ли он трахнуть Аарона или быть трахнутым Полом в такой позе, или хочет их _обоих_ в любом из вариантов такого сценария. Но он _знает_ , что его желания не имеют значения; он охуенно _мертв_. И стоит напоминать себе об этом.

*******************************************

            Следующий год – одновременно самый счастливый и самый грустный из всей загробной жизни Дэрила.

            Аарон и Пол приезжают ненадолго в конце лета. За это время они постоянно сокрушаются, что не могут задержаться подольше перед поездкой в ЛА. Впервые за столь долгий срок Дэрил начинает серьезно задумываться о том, что однажды они могут не вернуться. Зима долгая и одинокая, и Дэрил несколько раз пытается выключиться, но не может. И это наводит на мысль, что он никогда больше не сможет так сделать.

            Весна приходит вместе с возвращением Аарона и Пола прямиком из ЛА. Дэрил переполнен радостью, они _вернулись_ и, исходя из разговоров, планируют _остаться_.

            _\- Боже_ , я скучал по этому месту, - говорит Аарон, укладываясь на спину на кровать. Он блестит от пота и тяжело дышит.

            Пол лежит на спине рядом с ним, согнув руки и ноги, открыв рот и уставившись в потолок. В этот момент он выглядит так, как ощущал себя Дэрил после того, как подсматривал за ними. После проведенной в одиночестве зимы Дэрил прекращает оправдывать свои попытки уйти, когда они занимаются любовью; если это делает его вуайеристом, то так тому, блять, и быть. В конце концов, он мертв, а Аарон все еще носит тот сломанный ключ на шее.

            - Я не знаю, влияние это горного воздуха или что, - продолжает Аарон, - я просто чувствую себя таким… настоящим? Вдохновленным?

            - Угу, - Пол вот-вот готов уснуть. Его взгляд дурной и расфокусированный.

            - Я только что понял, как разрешить одну сюжетную проблему, о которой не буду рассказывать из-за твоей ненависти к спойлерам….

            - Ох, - произносит Пол. Его шея и плечи покрыты любовными укусами, а на мышцах пресса полоской осталась смесь из их с Аароном спермы.

            - Надеюсь, ты получишь эту работу в Студии Киркман, - продолжает Аарон, - мы могли бы находиться здесь постоянно; отсюда ехать столько же, сколько и из Атланты. Я думаю, у тебя неплохие шансы; Мэдисон как _безумная_ рассказывала о тебе каждому, кто был готов слушать. Умоляла меня переехать в ЛА, чтобы она могла удержать тебя. Это все о том, кого ты знаешь, и у нее есть много связей с киноиндустрией здесь.

            - Угу, - произносит Пол.

            - Это так идеально тебе подходит, - восторженно говорит Аарон, - я знаю, это не такая стабильная работа, как в университетской системе, но, бог знает, тебе не будет скучно. Я проголодался, ты хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить?

            - Окей, - говорит Пол. Аарон целует его в щеку и, пошатываясь, поднимается с кровати.

            - Студия Киркман? – бормочет Дэрил, - типа, киностудия? В _Джорджии_?

            Он не ожидает ответа, просто болтает вслух. Поэтому, когда Пол говорит «телевидение» сонным и дурным голосом, Дэрил весь обращается во внимание.

            Дэрил пристально смотрит на него и хочет задать свой типичный в этой ситуации вопрос. _Пол, ты меня слышишь?_ Но останавливает себя. Это тупейший и ебанутейший вопрос, у него _хватает_ доказательств, что Пол его слышит. Проблема в том, что тот не осознает или не признает этот факт. Дэрил помнит, как прочитал кое-что в книге, через плечо Аарона или несколько лет назад или у одного из туристов на Тропе. _Безумие – это делать одно и то же снова и снова, ожидая разных результатов._

            Он думает о том, что сказал Пол Аарону, когда вернулся и согласился и попробовать с ним отношения.

_Иногда я так сильно притворяюсь в том, что некоторые вещи для меня не имеют значения, что начинаю верить в собственную чушь._

            Дэрил опять вспоминает, как его ударили воспоминания Пола во время того его визита… блять, это было три года назад? В тот момент все его внимание было сфокусировано на двух вещах: на том, как Хершел выгнал Пола из дома, и как Аарон набросился на него.

            _Джон! Джон! Где ты?_

_Джон не мог оставить меня, не попрощавшись._

_Притворяюсь так сильно, что начинаю верить в собственную чушь._

            Дэрил думает о Марии Ровиа, о том, что в статье было написано о ее происхождении из потомственной семьи медиумов, что даже с младенчества она могла говорить с призраками. Он впервые задумывается, со сколькими призраками Пол годами притворялся, что не видел и не слышал их. Не говоря уже о своем брате или самом Дэриле. Задумывается, сможет ли Пол _прекратить_ притворяться, если захочет этого. Он мысленно возвращается к каждому моменту, когда Пол отвечал ему, ведь почти всегда тот считал, что отвечает на реплику живого человека. Ощутимые исключения были, лишь когда он спал или находился под кайфом.

_Отъебись, призрак._

            Дэрил помнит свою реакцию, как разозлился и накричал на него, как после этого словно рухнула стена. Может быть, ответу не стоит придавать охуенного большого значения, провоцировать силовое поле херни Пола. Может, ему нужно зайти с другой стороны, прокрасться. Не привлекая к себе внимание.

            - Телевидение, - небрежно повторяет Дэрил.

            - Да, - говорит Пол. Его глаза все это время закрыты.

            - Что… - спрашивает Дэрил, дрожа от волнения, - что ты будешь делать?

            - Производственный координатор, - отвечает Пол, - или… ассистент производственного координатора.

            - Это что за хуйня? – выпаливает Дэрил.

            - Мммм, - сонно бормочет Пол, - в основном, это проверять, все ли люди на своих местах и есть ли у них все необходимое.

            - И ты останешься здесь?

            - Угу, - произносит Пол. Его дыхание замедляется, - они снимают шоу рядом с Камминг…

            - У них есть ТВ и киностудия в _Джорджии?_ Тогда с какого хуя вам пришлось ехать в ЛА?       

            - Они тупые мудаки, - бормочет Пол.

            - Кто тупые мудаки?

            Вздрогнув, Дэрил поднимает голову - Аарон вернулся. Абсолютно голый, с тарелкой сыра, крекеров и фруктов в одной руке и полотенцем – в другой. Дэрилу кажется, что это первый раз, когда его появление нежелательно.

            - Мммм, - сонно бормочет Пол. Аарон улыбается той же глупой улыбкой, как и тогда, когда они начали вместе спать. Он опускает тарелку с едой на тумбочку перед тем, как начать вытирать Пола. Его глаза чуть приоткрываются, мелькнув серо-зеленым. Губы изгибаются в слабой улыбке.

            - Люблю тебя, - говорит он.

            - Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Аарон, вновь улыбаясь глупой улыбкой. Пол отвечает храпом, он заснул. Аарон не спит еще некоторое время, перекусывая и копаясь в своем телефоне, прежде чем выключает свет и тоже ложится спать.

            Дэрил слушает их синхронное дыхание, редкое бормотание во сне и перемещения по матрасу. Он не сдвигается с места до самого рассвета, снова и снова прокручивая в голове произошедшее.


	20. Be Content, My Love // Будь доволен, любовь моя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение о сводящем зубы флаффе.

            В следующий раз, когда Аарон с Полом приезжают в хижину, за ними следует небольшой фургон. Несмотря на его размеры, он не заполнен даже наполовину; вероятно, у Пола не так много вещей. Из разговора во время распаковки, Дэрил узнает, что другая часть шмотья Пола осталась в квартире у Аарона в Атланте, но большая часть здесь.

            _Они собираются остаться, -_ думает Дэрил в счастливом оцепенении, - _они оба, не мотаясь туда-сюда на выходные, а проводить здесь большую часть времени._

 _-_ Полагаю, ты получил ту работу, - с улыбкой говорит Дэрил, - гребаная телестудия. Ничего себе!

            Грузчики справляются меньше, чем за два часа, и вскоре в хижине остается лишь три человека. Два живых и один призрак; и Дэрилу кажется, что он не может быть счастливее. Единственное, что омрачает событие – он не способен помочь с распаковкой, а он ненавидит чувствовать себя таким бесполезным. Все, что он может – это наблюдать, как двое мужчин вынимают скудные пожитки Пола из коробок и начинают искать для них подходящее место в хижине.

            Первую вещь, которую достает Пол – честное слово, проигрыватель пластинок. Он выглядит совершенно новым, и Дэрил не может поверить, что такие вещи все еще производят. Будущее наступает с блядкими машинками, которые умещаются в ладони и хранят тысячи песен; он не может понять, зачем кому-то хочется иметь громоздкий проигрыватель.

            - Я могу подключить айпод, - говорит Аарон, вторя мыслям Дэрила.

            - Это звучит лучше, - отвечает Пол, подключаясь к динамикам аудиосистемы Аарона.

            - Я и забыл, что в некоторых вещах ты придурковатый хипстер, - говорит Аарон.

            - Говорит человек, который копит книги, словно какой-то занудный дракон, - с усмешкой произносит Пол, - ты будешь спать на их куче, если я спущу тебе это с рук.

            - Точно, - говорит Аарон, - _зануда_. Ты придурковатый хипстер, который копит винил, разница налицо.

            Пол весело посылает его, прежде чем направиться к другой коробке, в которой находится часть упомянутого запаса винила. Он перебирает пластинки, а затем вытаскивает одну, которую Дэрил узнает – полностью белого цвета и надписью «The Beatles» в центре и справа. Когда Пол опускает иглу на пластинку, Дэрил вспоминает себя в… блять, двадцать три года? Просмотр пошарпанных черно-белых кадров по телевизору, голос Эда Салливана, тонущий в криках, когда он представляет группу. Он вспоминает, как Мерл не верил, что все эти девушки текут по четырем парням с пидорскими шевелюрами и таким же пидорским английский акцентом, и это было знаком, что страна, бля буду, катится к чертям собачьим.

            - _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…, -_ подпевает Пол, - _take these broken wings and learn to fly…all your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

Распаковка и раскладывание вещей Пола не занимают много времени. Для его пластинок выделена целая полка, его одежда соседствует в гардеробе с одеждой Аарона, и после некоторых перестановок, для большинства его книг находится место на полках нижнего этажа. Затем наступает черед вещей, которые больше всего интересуют Дэрила – фотографий. У Аарона не много своих – по крайней мере, не здесь, Дэрил предполагает, что большая часть находится в квартире в Атланте. Фотография его с Эриком, которую он привез с собой в первый раз, до сих пор стоит на каминной полке, и с годами к ней добавилось еще несколько. Но ни одной фотографии его в детстве или его семьи.

            У Пола их больше, гораздо больше. Фотографии с ним и Мэгги на ферме, начиная с их подростковых и заканчивая теми, которые словно были сделаны вчера. Фотографии Хершела младшего, когда тот был толстощеким новорожденным и улыбающимся карапузом. Их родители, с улыбкой сидящие на больничной кровати, Мэгги, держащая Джунипер, и Гленн, держащий кричащего и пытающегося сбежать Хершела, раскинувшего руки и скривившего лицо. Фотография двух мальчиков, примерно восьмилетнего возраста, с ушами Микки Мауса, обнимающихся перед замком Золушки. Они одинаковы вплоть до озорных выражений лица, и это заставляет Дэрила подумать, что воспитывать их было весьма _заебисто._

            - Мини-тест, Аарон, - произносит Пол, вешая фотографию на стену.

            - Да? – говорит Аарон, отрывая взгляд от места на стене, куда он повесил фотографию GREATMS, включающую Пола, одетого как подросток и выглядящего невероятно молодым.

            Пол стучит по стеклу фотографии:

            - Сможешь сказать, который из них я?

            Аарон неторопливо подходит, задумчиво хмуря брови и изучая фотографию. Дэрил делает то же самое, бормоча «Мудила. Готов поспорить, _ты сам_ не сможешь сказать». Но, едва произнеся это, Дэрил сразу понимает, что мальчик слева – это Пол. Дэрил не может понять, откуда он узнал, но он _уверен_. Уверенность усиливается, когда Аарон улыбается и указывает на мальчика слева.

            Пол смеется:

            - Тебе просто повезло.

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, широко улыбаясь, - я просто могу понять. Покажи мне еще фотографии, я докажу это.

            - У меня нет других, где мы вдвоем, - грустно отвечает Пол, - многие подобные вещи с годами потерялись. Мне повезло, что сохранилась хотя бы эта.

            Аарон ничего не говорит, просто обнимая Пола и целуя в щеку, с минуту удерживая около себя. Они возвращаются к своему занятию, но Дэрил задерживается у фотографии, изучая двух мальчиков и пытаясь понять, как он _узнал_ , который из них Пол.

            _Пол не тот, кого ты узнал, Дэрилина._

\- Ох, - шепчет Дэрил воспоминанию Мерла. Он вспоминает, что Пол говорил о своем близнеце: даже если тот был на несколько минут старше, он вел себя как старший брат. Это едва заметно, но мальчик справа стоит чуть впереди, держа Пола чуть крепче. Защитник. Через некоторое время Дэрил опускает глаза и отправляется посмотреть, что затеяли Аарон и Пол, взглянуть на новые распакованные сокровища.

*******************************************

            Аарон страдает хуйней на Фейсбуке, вместо того, чтобы писать, и окошко чата начинает мелькать, оповещая, что у него сообщение от Пола Ровиа.

            _Хей, приятель. Ты занят?_

\- Лентяй, - бурчит Дэрил. Пол находится на нижнем этаже, в одной из гостевых комнат, где у него обустроено рабочее место. Дэрил все еще не до конца уверен, в чем состоит его новая работа; просто рабочие часы _дико_ разнятся от недели к неделе. Чаще всего он возвращается домой к шести, но иногда он не приходит до полуночи, а в другие дни работает из дома.

            Видя сообщение, Аарон улыбается и с любовью закатывает глаза, а затем пишет:

            _Мы находится в одном доме, ты можешь подойти и сам посмотреть :)_

            Маленькое окошко информирует, что Пол пишет сообщение.

            _Не хотел мешать тебе, если вдруг ты в ударе._

_К сожалению, не в ударе. Хочешь пообедать?_

_Нет, я все утро разбирался с тупыми людьми. Колошматить боксерскую грушу больше не помогает, мне нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня и успокоил._ _Поесть мы можем после._

Аарон выпрямляется на стуле, с трудом сглатывая и резко втягивая воздух.

            _Я могу сделать это. Сейчас?_

_Да. Я поднимаюсь._

            Аарон вскакивает со стула, чтобы столкнуться с Полом у лестницы. На его лице видна злость, что-то заставило его взбеситься. Прежде чем Аарон успевает что-либо сказать, Пол хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Выходит весьма агрессивно, Дэрил видит мелькнувшие зубы, кусающие Аарона за губы. Когда он отдаляется, Аарон выглядит ошеломленным.

            - Пошли, скорее, - говорит Пол, направляясь прямиком в лофт. Аарон спешит за ним, а Дэрил следует по пятам. Даже если он все еще притворяется, что дает им уединиться, он думает, что его все равно бы потащило. Каким бы ни было настроение Пола, этого достаточно, чтобы поймать Дэрила, словно зверя в силки.

            Двое живых мужчин быстро раздеваются. Дэрил улучает момент, чтобы взглянуть на тело Аарона и восхититься мышцами, которые тот накачал в прошлом году; Пол серьезно относится к тренировкам и весьма увлек этим Аарона. Они дошли до того, что освободили пространство на нижнем этаже для комнаты, где Пол мог бы учить Аарона своим ниндзя-движениям. Дэрилу нравится смотреть за их шутливыми боями почти так же сильно, как и за сексом; Пол двигается как танцор, гибко и изящно. Аарон неплохо справляется, но у него слишком длинные руки и ноги; каждая тренировка заканчивается тем, что он оказывается на спине на мате, а Пол с ухмылкой возвышается над ним.

            Как только они оба оказываются без одежды, Пол забирается в постель и тянет Аарона к себе. Дэрил зависает над краем кровати и наблюдает. Он чувствует жар и мерцание, это упоительное напряжение нарастает внутри него и расходится по всему телу.

            - Как ты хочешь? – спрашивает Аарон, хватая смазку с тумбочки. Больше никаких презервативов. Дэрил не уверен, в какой именно момент они перестали ими пользоваться; во время поездки в ЛА – полагает он.

            - Так, - говорит Пол, перекатываясь на спину и подтягивая колени к груди, когда Аарон опускается на колени между его ног.

            Они сразу переходят к делу, Пол не в настроении для прелюдий или дразнилок. Аарон небрежно готовит его, пока Пол поглаживает себя, одной рукой играя с соском. Дэрил снова мерцает, отчетливо вспоминая тот раз, когда он присоединился к ним, и ощущения пальцев Аарона. Он наклоняется через плечо Аарона, чтобы взглянуть на распростертого на кровати Пола. Обычно он не подходит так близко, но сегодня притяжение особенно сильное, как и соблазн прикоснуться. Особенно когда Аарон хватает бедра Пола и входит в него; воспоминание о том, как Аарон проскользнул в него, так ярко вспыхивает в Дэриле, что заставляет вскрикнуть.

            - Ох, - выдыхает Пол, когда Аарон начинает двигаться, - так. Именно так. Вот так… _Аарон_ …, - Пол откидывает голову на подушку, изогнув шею и открыв рот. Одной рукой он скользит по животу и груди Аарона, другой сжимает его бедро.

            Дэрил наклоняется так близко, как только осмеливается, разглядывая через плечо Аарона парня под ним. Это восхитительное зрелище; кажется, отсюда видно всю картину целиком, к его стыду. Длинные волосы Пола рассыпаны по простыням, румянец на его груди и шее переходит к губам, мышцы рук напряжены, то, как он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, когда Аарон начинает _действительно_ трахать его. Дэрил опускает взгляд, наблюдая, как член Аарона скользит внутрь и выскальзывает, когда Пол стонет, умоляя взять его еще, жестче и быстрее. Прижавшись так близко, Дэрил может вообразить, как бы выглядел его член, если бы он был жив, словно это _он_ заставляет Пола извиваться и стонать под ним. Мысль об этом посылает дрожь волнения, и Дэрил почти отключается, слегка пошатываясь и прижимаясь лбом к плечу Аарона.

            - О _боже_ , - произносит Аарон, устремляясь вперед и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Пола, упираясь руками в матрас по обеим сторонам от его лица. Дэрил приходит в себя и заставляет себя откинуться на кровать, приподнявшись на локтях и уставившись на мышцы спины Аарона, изгибающиеся, когда он толкается в Пола снова и снова.

            Когда все заканчивается, два живых мужчины лежат, задыхаясь в объятиях друг друга, пока Дэрил пытается собрать себя по кусочкам, привести мысли в порядок. Пост-оргазм – это второй лучший момент для того, чтобы попытаться поговорить с Полом, когда парень мечтательный и сонный, и немного не в себе. Несколько минут до того, как он задремлет – это узкое окно такой возможности. И сегодня она потеряна. Пол слегка поглаживает кудри Аарона, а затем заставляет себя встать с постели.

            - Хорошо, - говорит он, - думаю, я поймал достаточно дзена, чтобы сделать несколько звонков. Спасибо, приятель, - перед тем как уйти, он шлепает Аарона по заднице, заставляя и Аарона и Дэрила рассмеяться.

            - Кажется, сегодня я больше ничего не напишу, - говорит Аарон.

            - Больше ничего? – фыркает Дэрил, - ты страдал хуйней все утро, не думаю, что ты написал больше десяти слов. – Еще одна вещь, которую выяснил Дэрил – Аарон не способен много писать в те дни, когда Пол работает из дома. Он отвлекается, даже когда парень не тащит его наверх за небольшим послеполуденным удовольствием.

            Они живут здесь постоянно уже несколько чудесных месяцев. Их повседневная жизнь спокойнее, чем полыхающий огонь их первых совместных дней, когда они не могли выпустить друг друга из рук, но Дэрил не скучает по этому. Ему кажется, словно он получает лучшее из двух миров – когда Пол на работе, у него есть Аарон, как прежде. Аарон даже начал вновь с ним разговаривать, чего он не делает, когда Пол дома. Аарон очень извиняется за это, и Дэрил хотел бы заверить, что он все понимает. Если бы Дэрил был на месте Аарона – живой, и у него был бы живой Пол Ровиа, чтобы прикасаться, целовать и разговаривать – он бы забыл о призраке, которого даже не способен слышать. Но словно в старые времена, Дэрил читает через плечо Аарона, когда тот пишет. Сейчас он работает над детский книжкой, о которой давно рассказывал, об Иезекииле. Это то, что его пугает; он объясняет Дэрилу, что никогда не писал ни для юных читателей, _ни_ сказки. 

            Вечерами Пол приходит домой, и они отправляются на прогулку по долине в тишине, прежде чем приступить к приготовлению ужина. Готовит всегда Пол, потому что Аарон ужасен во всем, что сложнее лапши рамэн. Но он хорошо режет овощи и моет посуду. Пока они готовят ужин, Пол рассказывает, как прошел его день; работа с сериалами не так увлекательна, как думал Дэрил. Кажется, словно Пол тратит большую часть время за составлением расписания для людей и звонками, во время которых спорит с теми, кто пытается внести изменения в это расписание. Иногда у него есть интересные истории – один из ведущих актеров ведет себя как настоящий гондон по отношению в команде, и Пол обязан уладить ситуацию. После ужина они сворачиваются на диване за просмотром телевизора или чтением; они редко трахаются по ночам между рабочими буднями, но если они все-таки это делают, не происходит ничего особенного. Быстрая дрочка в душе или поцелуи на диване, становящиеся немного горячими. В большинство вечеров они просто довольствуются обществом друг друга. Полу нравится класть голову на колени Аарона, массирующего его затылок. В половине случае Пол засыпает посреди просмотра телевизора, и иногда, когда он приходит поздно и это происходит, Аарон просто накрывает его одеялом и оставляет спать на диване.

            Эти ночи на диване – _лучший_ момент, чтобы попробовать с ним поговорить. Обычно через несколько часов сна он начинает шевелиться, в конечном итоге просыпаясь и бредя наверх, чтобы лечь к Аарону в постель. Прямо сейчас – золотая середина, когда он не совсем спит и не совсем бодрствует, и может вести фактические разговоры с Дэрилом. Но чертовски расстраивает то, что – как только Дэрил упоминает _что-либо_ связанное с призраками или просит Пола передать сообщение Аарону, тот вырубается; просыпается полностью или бредет в постель. Пол упрямо, _патологически_ не способен признать существование Дэрила. Он проверяет блок предохранителей, когда Дэрил моргает светом или включает телевизор; и если он не находит ничего неисправного, он просит Аарона позвонить электрику. Это сводит с ума, но Дэрил может быть терпеливым. У него есть все время мира, и ему больше нечем заняться.

*******************************************

            В конце июня происходит то, во что Дэрил не может поверить, даже несмотря на мелькание всех новостях и на Фейсбуке, куда заходят Аарон и Пол.

            _Сегодня Верховный суд США пересмотрел институт брака, чтобы включить однополые пары, прописав в законе монументальное изменение, которое было немыслимо всего несколько десятилетий назад… *_

_…Однополые супружеские пары теперь могут подавать в Джорджии совместные государственные налоговые декларации; им больше не нужно иметь юридическую документацию, позволяющую им принимать неотложные медицинские решения за внезапно недееспособного супруга; таким парам станет легче усыновлять детей; в соответствии с законом об отпуске по семейным и медицинским обстоятельствам, теперь они могут взять отпуск на работе для ухода за супругом…_

_…Хотите пожениться прямо сейчас? Отправляйтесь в здание суда округа Фултон, чтобы принять участие в масштабной свадебной церемонии в час дня в  Assembly Hall Правительственного Центра округа Фултон по адресу: 141_ _Pryor_ _Street_ _SW_ _,_ _Atlanta_ _,_ _GA_ _30303…_

В тот же вечер Саша звонит Полу вся в слезах от этих новостей и спрашивает, приедут ли они с Аароном на масштабную свадьбу.

            - Я пойму, если не приедете, - произносит она между всхлипываниями, - знаю, у нас с Розитой уже была церемония, мы просто собираемся заполнить все документы, чтобы это стало законно…

            - Конечно же мы приедем! – говорит Пол с улыбкой от уха до уха, - да, приятель?

            - Бля, да! – говорит Аарон, - по крайней мере, чтобы повеселиться. Мы будем там утром.

            Когда она вешает трубку, Аарон выглядит задумчивым:

            - Бракосочетание в здании суда звучит круто, но я думаю, мы должны пожениться здесь. Не в Блю Ридж, а здесь, в хижине. Мы можем обставить все скромно, так как у нас так много общих знакомых, которых мы хотим пригласить.

            Пол отрывает взгляд от телефона, на котором листал Фейсбук, и подмигивает Аарону:

            - Ох, немного самонадеянно, приятель.

            - Что? – говорит Аарон, - ты хочешь масштабный праздник? Мы могли бы арендовать один из шатров, чтобы пригласить больше гостей.

            Пол пристально смотрит на него:

            - Да, ты определенно уходишь от темы еще дальше.

            - Ты предпочел бы сделать это в здании суда? Хорошо, но я бы хотел пригласить на вечеринку наших друзей, если церемонии не…

            - Аарон, - говорит Пол, - ты даже не собираешься _спросить_ меня?

            - Спросить что…? – начинает говорить Аарон, озадаченно нахмурив брови, а затем его глаза округляются, и он становится ярко-красным, - ой. _Ой._

            Пол приподнимает одну бровь, и Дэрилу кажется, что он изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться Аарону в лицо:

            - Как я и сказал, приятель. Самонадеянно.

            - Я… я думаю, я просто… я предполагал… то есть, ты хочешь этого, правда?

            - Да, но парню нравится, когда его спрашивают.

            - Ох, - взволнованно говорит Аарон, - ты выйдешь за меня?

            - Конечно, - говорит Пол, возвращаясь к просмотру Фейсбука, - думаю, ты прав, что нужно провести все здесь.

            Аарон улыбается огромной, глупой улыбкой, которую Дэрил когда-либо у него видел.

            - Хорошо. Круто. Когда? Мы могли бы сделать это в этом году, позже летом или осенью, до возвращения в Атланту… или подождать до следующего года.

            В глазах Пола появляется тот отрешенный взгляд, который возникает, когда Дэрил с ним говорит. Он поднимает руку к груди, сжимая ладонь в кулак чуть ниже и правее от сердца:

            - Этой осенью, - решительно говорит он, - и мы обязательно сделаем это здесь. Это наше местечко, знаешь? Кроме того, - он подмигивает Аарону, - так и Дэрил сможет прийти.

            Улыбка Аарона слегка дрогнула:

            - Надеюсь, такое большое количество людей не побеспокоит его.

            - Нет, - охрипшим голосом говорит Дэрил. Говоря такие вещи, Пол просто шутит – Дэрил _знает_ это. Но это не меняет того факта, что он безумно благодарен за то, что сможет увидеть, как эти двое поженятся. Эта благодарность смешивается с изрядной долей тоски и зависти – он хотел бы, чтобы его там видели. Встать и сказать, как сильно он любит их двоих и всегда будет, как то, что он видит их вместе, разбивает и одновременно лечит его сердце. Что если Дэрил не может быть ни с кем из них, он рад, что они друг с другом. Что в мире нет ни одного человека, который бы, по его мнению, был бы достоин Аарона, кроме Пола, и наоборот. Что они заслуживают друг друга, в лучшем смысле слова « _заслуживают»_. Что, ради того, чтобы узнать их, стоило умереть и пройти через все, с этим связанное.

            Может, он все-таки скажет это в любом случае. Он знает, что Пол _может_ его слышать, даже если притворяется, что не слышит.

            - Я поменяю статус отношений на Фейсбуке? – игриво спрашивает Аарон.

            - Конечно, просто знай, что я тебя опередил, - говорит Пол, улыбаясь ему.

            Он не шутит, и через пять минут его телефон стрясается звонком, и Дэрил видит фотографию Тары в белых солнцезащитных очках и красной лакричной палочкой, свисающей изо рта как сигарета.

            _\- О боже мой!_ – визжит Тара, стоит Полу ответить. Он жмет на кнопку динамика, чтобы Аарон тоже мог слышать.

            - И тебе привет, - отвечает Пол, слегка покраснев, когда она требует подробности. Она разочарована тем, каким «неромантичным» было предложение Аарона, но ободряется, когда Пол сообщает, что они «не будут делать этого на масштабной свадьбе и вместо этого проведут церемонию в хижине, и Тара, конечно же, приглашена».

            - Кто будет твоим шафером? – спрашивает Тара, - я застолбила место два года назад, просто говорю.

            - Тара, мы даже не были вместе два года назад, - ласково говорит Пол.

            - Я тебя умоляю, все и даже их братья знали, что это было неизбежно после ЛА. В буквальном смысле, я думаю, Тайриз говорил что-то Саше об этом. Просто вам, двум никчемным гомикам потребовалось так много времени, чтобы сойтись. В любом случае, застолбила! Я буду драться с Мэгги, если придется, я _никогда_ не была главной подружкой невесты.

            - Не думаю, что у нас такое будет, - говорит Пол, - бля, я даже не знаю, как мы все обставим. Просто соберемся в хижине, устроим большую вечеринку со всеми нашими друзьями и нашим призраком.

            - Ой, так ты наконец-то признал, что Дэрил существует и тебе стоит быть с ним милым?

            - Нет, не признал, - ворчит Дэрил, - я люблю его, но ты все еще моя самая любимая из всех друзей Аарона.

            - Я с ним мил, - говорит Пол, - а _он_ помогает Аарону мухлевать в пинг-понг.

            - Подловил, - говорит Дэрил. Когда Аарон и Пол играют в пинг-понг, Дэрил не может удержаться от того, чтобы время от времени наебывать с мячиком. Пол просто становится таким _злым_ , и это так забавно, как если кошка пропускает прыжок и пытается притвориться, что ничего не случилось. - Признай меня, мудозвон, - произносит Дэрил, - обещаю больше не наебывать тебя с мячом, если ты просто признаешься себе, что слышишь меня.

            - Он дергает тебя за косички, - чопорно произносит Тара, - и я не верю, что ты с ним мил.

            - Как угодно, - говорит Пол, - в любом случае, мы объявим подробности свадьбы, как только решим, что будем делать.

*****************************************

            Пол и Аарон собираются пожениться 10 октября, устроив небольшую церемонию в хижине. От Дэрила не ускользает то, что это событие произойдет за несколько дней до тридцать шестой годовщины ночи, когда его убили за то, что он педик. Мужчины, которых Дэрил любит, собираются пожениться на хребте, возвышающимся над местом, где четыре десятилетия покоятся его кости. Любая загробная жизнь, которая у него могла бы быть, меркнет по сравнению с этим.

            Неделя, предшествующая свадьбе, дарит Дэрилу дежавю о неделе перед Рождеством, два года назад, когда Аарон изнывал в нервном припадке из-за мыслей о том, как попросить Пола стать его парнем. Он переживает за клятвы – пишет их, а затем стирает с полдюжины раз.

            _«Когда мы начали встречаться, ты сказал, что кто-то тебе сказал, что тебя непросто любить. Сначала я думал только о том, как они ошибались – тебя легче всего любить. Легко из-за твоей доброты, твоей щедрой души, из-за того, что ты всегда печешься о других, а не о себе, из-за твоего чувства юмора, такого же странного, как и мое, из-за того, как ты_ понял _меня так, как никто другой…»_

_«Потом я подумал: может, они и правы – просто не так, как они имели в виду. Иногда тебя тяжело любить из-за того, что ты ведешь себя, словно ничего не значишь. Из-за того, что ты скрываешь свои настоящие чувства, потому что думаешь, что никто не поймет. Из-за того, что иногда ты не веришь, что кто-то еще может любить тебя. Из-за того, что ты вздрагивал каждый раз, когда я произносил эти слова в наши первые несколько месяцев…»_

 _\- Нахуй,_ \- бормочет Аарон, выделяя написанное и удаляя, - Дэрил, я не могу произнести это перед всеми, я начну рыдать.

\- Ты, блять, издеваешься, - бурчит Дэрил. Он и сам чувствует себя немного нервно.

            - А еще, - шепчет Аарон, - мне стоит упоминать Эрика? Я не… я хочу, чтобы это было о _нас_ , понимаешь? Но Эрик… он все еще часть меня.

            Дэрил не знает ответа на этот вопрос, даже если бы Аарон мог его слышать. К его удивлению, Пол – тот, кто за несколько ночей перед церемонией в конечном счете упоминает Эрика. Это их последняя ночь наедине на несколько дней, GREATMS приедут утром, чтобы начать праздновать пораньше. Все трое сидят на креслах-качалках на крыльце, глядя на заход солнца в долине. Двое живых обсуждают предстоящий визит и его причины, а также подробности «плана нападения», чтобы заставить Тару познакомиться с их подругой Дениз.

            Во время паузы в разговоре, Пол выпаливает:

            - Когда я ездил на прошлых выходных к Мэгги, я заглянул к Эрику.

            Аарон изумленно смотрит на него. Пол смотрит прямо перед собой, на его лице маска хладнокровия.

            - Оу, - произносит Аарон грубым голосом, - я… вообще я не был на его могиле… очень давно, - он сглатывает, - его там нет.

            Пол закрывает глаза:

            - Я тоже так думаю, но… но я хотел с ним поговорить.

            - О чем? – говорит Аарон тем же грубым голосом.

            - О тебе, конечно, - криво усмехается Пол, - я хотел сказать… блять, я не знаю. Извиниться, что выхожу за тебя. Поблагодарить за то, что не дал мне слиться после колледжа. Пообещать, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Я просто… подумал, что должен упомянуть это. Ты ничего не сказал, но… но я знаю, ты думал о нем.

            Аарон проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает:

            - Думал, да.

            - Ты знаешь, что можешь поговорить о нем со мной, - говорит Пол, - я… я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, будто я хочу заставить тебя забыть его…

            - Ты и не сможешь, - шепчет Аарон.

            Пол кивает, все еще не встречаясь взглядом с Аароном.

            - Хорошо. Просто… я не хотел, чтобы тебе казалось, будто ты не можешь говорить о нем из-за меня. Я знаю… знаю, что это для тебя странно, и он тот, с кем, как ты думал, проведешь остаток своей жизни.

            Аарон мешкает, прежде чем осторожно произнести:

            - Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда впервые сюда приехал? Что горе превращает нас в кого-то другого? – Пол кивает, и Аарон продолжает, - я не… я много думал о прошлом. Когда мы учились в колледже. Глупые «а что, если» сценарии. Типа, что было бы, если бы мы с ним не встретились? Мы с тобой… тогда бы мы с тобой сошлись?

            - Не знаю, приятель, - быстро говорит Пол, - ты бы не захотел встречаться со мной в колледже; если бы ты попытался, то в конце концов _возненавидел_ меня. Я бы безжалостно соблазнил тебя и, поняв, какой ты замечательный парень, слился.

            - Или я бы сказал какую-нибудь тупую фразу в стиле Папашки, потому что не понял, почему ты так поступаешь, - тихо произносит Аарон, - что-то, что тебя бы действительно _ранило_.

            - Ох, - шепчет Пол, - полагаю, ты мог.

            - Я также думаю о… то есть, мы не встречаемся даже двух лет, а уже собираемся пожениться. Мне кажется, словно я должен быть менее решительным, но нет. Жизнь… нет никаких гарантий, и я знаю, что для меня действительно важно, а что – херня. Это те вещи, о которых я раздумывал. То есть, я бы не променял наши годы с Эриком на что-либо другое, даже если бы я знал, чем они закончатся. Он… он сделал меня тем, кто я есть; и часть этого – парень, способный любить тебя, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

            Пол ничего не говорит, хотя Дэрил видит, как сжимается его горло и от слез блестят глаза. Он судорожно вздыхает и протягивает руку, чтобы взять Аарона за ладонь. Дэрил изучает их переплетенные пальцы, мечтая присоединиться, хотя это было бы неуместно, даже если бы он был жив.

*******************************************

            Церемония проходит после полудня, когда на улице достаточно тепло. Это простая церемония, без особых изысков. Пейзажа более чем достаточно, осень в горах Блю Ридж – это ошеломляющее буйство желтых, оранжевых и красных цветов на фоне далеких голубых и пурпурных гор. Сегодня особенно красиво – чистое небо и прекрасная погода.

            Приехало две дюжины или около того гостей; некоторых Дэрил знает в лицо, некоторых он знает, даже если никогда не встречал, а о некоторых слышал вскользь. GREATMS и их дети уже два дня празднуют в хижине, остальные гости – сборище друзей и коллег, и Дэрил с интересом наблюдает за их прибытием. Столько людей рядом с его могилой не было с тех пор, как строительная бригада построила хижину пять лет назад; и эти впечатления разнятся. Потому что все, кто сюда приехал, сделали это не из-за рабочих обязанностей, а потому что, как Дэрил, любят Аарона и Пола. Это заставляет Дэрила чувствовать себя странно вовлеченным в праздник, у него со всеми этими живыми людьми есть общая цель.

            Первыми приезжают остальные члены семьи Грин – отец Мэгги – Хершел, ее мачеха Аннет и ее младшая сестра Бэт. С ними маленькая пожилая азиатская женщина, как Дэрилу кажется, Мама Ри, Джунипер еще нет года, и ей слишком рано выезжать в город и быть приятным дополнением к списку гостей. Особенно Аарон рад видеть женщину, здороваясь с ней по-корейски и беря под руку, чтобы показать хижину.

            Гости продолжают прибывать, оставляя машины на обочине грунтовой дороги, ведущей к хижине. Молодая миловидная девушка с волнистыми светлыми волосами, как догадывается Дэрил – Дениз, и догадка подтверждается, когда Аарон практически толкает ее к Таре. Пол кидает на него взгляд и одними губами произносит «ловко». Вскоре Дэрил с радостью видит свою старую подругу Кэрол, приехавшую с Иезекиилем; который будет проводить церемонию. Она одета в синий, ее серебристые волосы отросли до плеч, а на безымянном пальце красуется _огромный_ камешек.

            Следующие гости – самые интересные, пара, состоящая из потрясающей темнокожей женщины с длинными дредами, достигающими пояса, и ее мужа – стройного, красивого кудрявого парня с прищуром стрелка. Они понравились Дэрилу с первого взгляда: что-то теплое мелькает в его голубых глазах, когда он смотрит на жену, а она мягко и нежно улыбается в ответ. С ними пацан студенческого возраста, вылитый отец, вплоть до развязности взгляда стрелка. По Фейсбуку Дэрил опознал спутницу пацана – Энид, бывшую студентку и коллегу Пола из университета.

            При взгляде на них Аарон становится пунцовым и выглядит взволнованным:

            - Мишонн, - говорит он, пожимая сначала ее руку, а затем ее мужа и пасынка, - Рик. Карл. – Он крепко обнимает Энид, а затем дети отправляются на поиски Пола. Аарон быстро поворачивается к Мишонн, словно благоговея перед знаменитостью, - я так польщен, что вы приехали.

            - Мы не могли не приехать, - произносит она, одаривая его теплой и нежной улыбкой, - ты все еще мой любимый студент. Я так за тебя рада.

            Аарон шаркает ногами, выглядя еще более взволнованным от этой похвалы:

            - Давайте я познакомлю вас с другими. Андреа должна быть в пути.

            - Она написала нам, что опаздывает, - говорит Рик, когда Аарон уводит их.

            Пребывает все больше гостей; включая машину, полную коллег Пола, не известных Дэрилу. Он слышал их имена, когда Пол обсуждал свой рабочий день с Аароном, но он не знал их лиц. Джерри – _огромный_ парень, этническую принадлежность которого Дэрил не может распознать – гавайец или, может, какой-то индеец; Эдуардо – _до смешного_ красивый мексиканец; Диана – высокая женщина с медными волосами, и Олден – белый парнишка возраста Карла или Энид.

            _\- Чувак,_ \- Джерри обращается к Полу, рассматривая впечатляющий вид на долину, - я думал, ты спятил от дальних поездок, но теперь я понял.

            - Да, здесь здорово, - с улыбкой говорит Пол, - обычно к тому времени, как я добираюсь до дома, вся эта великолепная природа успевает успокоить меня, и я больше не хочу убить Саймона.

            - Я тебе не верю, - говорит Эдуардо, так же впечатленный видом, - никто не может избавиться от желания убить Саймона.

            - Ну, это желание возвращается с утренним звоном будильника, - усмехается Пол.

            - А… ээ… - бормочет Олден, заметив Розиту, смеющуюся над словами Гленна. На ней платье без спинки, и даже мертвая гейская задница останавливает взгляд на секунду, - а здесь есть свободные дамы?

            - Я думаю, единственные свободные дамы сегодня – это лесбиянки, - отвечает Пол.

            - Да ну? – оживляется Диана.

            - Две одинокие лесбиянки, которых мы с Аароном хотели свести еще до того, как начали встречаться, - говорит Пол, - не портите наши задумки.

            - В любом случае, у меня нет времени на свидания в середине съемочного сезона, - вздыхает Диана.

            Дэрил перемещается от одного гостя к другому, чувствуя себя немного энергичным и почти опьяненным, перевозбужденным таким количеством живых людей, не являющимися кончеными мудаками и находящимися так близко к его костям. Муж Мишонн – Рик, даже совершает короткую прогулку вниз по хребту, приближаясь к могиле Дэрила. Он вспоминает, как несколько лет назад Аарон с Полом говорили об «офицере Рике» и понимает, что они не шутили, этот парень определенно коп. Дэрил читает это в его походке и по тому, как он изучает окружающую местность; и на короткое мгновение иррациональной паранойи ему кажется, что внимательные голубые глаза Рика заметят что-то странное в земле рядом с его могилой. Но этого не происходит; он несколько минут наслаждается природой и возвращается в хижину. Дэрил ощущает странное разочарование, хотя несколько секунд назад он боялся, что Рик найдет его останки. Он не может объяснить, почему, но он чувствует боль тоски, следуя за Риком обратно к гостям. С этим чувством Дэрил отправляется искать Аарона и находит его в хижине за разговором с Гленном.

            - Эй, бро, - говорит Гленн, - обязан тебя предупредить: я только что говорил с Иисусом, и он сказал, что Хершел рыскает, кому раздать советы своей отцовской мудрости.

            Аарон бледнеет:

            - Боже. Гленн, спаси меня…

            - Прости, - говорит Гленн, пожимая плечами, - я прошел через то же, когда мы с Мэгги женились. Его невозможно остановить.

            - Но у тебя с ним действительно хорошие отношения, - молит Аарон, - а я не в состоянии поощрять игру в заботливого папку вдобавок ко всему.

            - Тише, тише, - говорит Гленн, хлопая Аарона по плечу, - Иисус всего лишь немного поплакал после этого, его отношения с Хершелом тоже так себе.

            Аарону удается избегать Хершела вплоть до нескольких минут до начала церемонии. Он совершает ошибку, зайдя в ванную, и на выходе оказывается загнан в угол стариком. Хижина пуста, все заняли свои места снаружи.

            - Аарон? – говорит Хершел, - сынок, ты не против, если мы перекинемся парой слов?

            - Да, - говорит Аарон с таким видом, будто бы предпочел глотать стекло, - то есть – нет, конечно, я не против.

            Хершел откашливается:

            - Я не отниму у тебя много времени, я просто хочу сказать несколько вещей, так как я Полу почти как отец, - он выглядит грустным, - даже если я не всегда справлялся. Больше всего я жалею о тех временах, когда он был совсем мальчишкой. Я бросил пить, но не дал ему второго шанса. Не попытался его понять.

            Аарону неловко:

            - Мы уже говорили об этом. Он не держит на тебя зла, совсем.

            - Он и не обязан, это я злюсь на себя. Это был неправильный поступок, нехристианский и глупый, - Хершел грустно улыбается, - я знаю, тебе кажется, что инцидент с трактором был последней каплей, но на самом деле Аннет сказала, что поймала его спящим в постели Мэгги. Я не поверил, когда они сказали, что он равнодушен к ней в этом плане. Если честно, я не верил, что быть геем – это что-то настоящее, думал, что это такой период, или он запутался, или… Я не знаю. Но, очевидно, природа в конце концов возьмет свое, а я должен был защитить свою дочь, - он улыбается, - это еще один мой глупый поступок – думать, что _Пол_ плохо влиял на _нее_ , хотя в большинстве случаев все было наоборот. Если у вас двоих когда-нибудь будут дети и один их них будет девочкой, позвольте предупредить – она обведет вас вокруг мизинчика.

            Вспышка чистого ужаса появляется на лице Аарона:

            - Ох. Мы… эм. Мы мало говорили о детях. Может, однажды, но…

            - Из вас выйдут отличные отцы, я могу судить по тому, как вы относитесь к Хершелу и Джуни. Но это другой разговор. Как я говорил, я не понимал, что такое «гей», когда Пол был мальчиком, поэтому я выставил его. Мэгги бы никогда не простила мне этого; если бы не Аннет, она бы перестала со мной разговаривать, как только уехала в колледж. К счастью, к моменту, когда Пол вернулся, моя глупость почти изжила себя. Я хотел сказать, что во многом обязан тебе, за то первое Рождество, когда вы с Эриком приехали на ферму. Даже тогда я увидел, какой ты человек. Ты понимал, кто ты, и даже старый дурак вроде меня осознал, что то, как ты относился к нему – не было просто периодом. Поэтому я благодарю тебя за это.

            - Ох, - Аарон не находит слов и быстро моргает.

            - Я был на твоем месте, - говорит Хершел, - когда я потерял Джозефин – мать Мэгги, - я не надеялся снова найти любовь. Встреча с Аннет, которая была такой же замечательной, хотя и совсем другой – и осознание, что я мог бы любить ее так же, быть счастливым так же… ну, противоречие – это то, с чем я еще не разобрался. Одна из тайн Божьих. Ты понимаешь.

            - Да, - сбивчиво говорит Аарон, - знаю. Пол… когда мы начали встречаться, он сказал, что ты разговаривал с ним об этом. Поэтому и тебе спасибо.

            - Я бы так не сказал, - произносит Хершел с блестящими глазами, - но если я как-то повлиял, я рад. Именно такого человека, как ты, я хотел видеть рядом с ним. Вот, я хотел сказать тебе это, а Пол уже услышал от меня свое.

            Он дарит Аарону простую черную коробочку. Открыв ее, Аарон находит пару идентичных серебряных запонок, на одной из них гравировка «ALR», на другой – «PJR».

            Когда Аарон рассматривает их, Хершел произносит:

            - Я хотел подарить вам что-то фамильное, но у меня почти ничего не осталось. Мой отец заложил много вещей в дни запоя, и я был не лучше. Остались только часы моего дедушки, но я уже подарил их Гленну. Даже если бы я этого не сделал, не уверен, что это бы подошло двум мужчинам – должен был бы я отдать их Полу или тебе… в любом случае, это новое. Что-то, что однажды можно передать вашим детям или их мужьям. Добро пожаловать в семью.

            - Спасибо, - приглушенно произносит Аарон. Он протягивает руку Хершелу для рукопожатия, но тот обнимает его по-мужски.

            - Пошли, сынок, - говорит Хершел, - пора.

            Сама церемония недолгая – Иезекииль произносит короткую речь, из которой Дэрил наконец-то понимает, почему Аарон назвал его _персонажем_ и пишет о нем детскую книгу. Затем наступает время для обмена клятвами. Иезекииль просит Аарона и Пола повернуться друг к другу и взяться за руки. Когда их ладони соприкасаются, Дэрил чувствует неожиданное _притяжение_ внутри. Он дрейфовал сбоку и внезапно для самого себя оказался между двумя мужчинами, спиной к толпе и лицом к Иезекиилю. Дэрил инстинктивно поднимает руки в желании накрыть ладони Аарона и Пола, но останавливает себя, отдергивая руки. Он вообще не должен стоять здесь, это в тысячу раз беспардоннее, чем смотреть, как они трахаются. Он оглядывается через плечо на ряды улыбающихся гостей – семья Мэгги и GREATMS, а за ними все остальные гости. Никто из них не может видеть Дэрила, и они улыбаются не ему, но он все еще чувствует, как внутри что-то теплеет.

            Дэрил поворачивается к тому моменту, когда Иезекиль произносит:

            - А теперь повторяйте за мной. Я, Аарон Лукас Ралейг…

            - Я, Аарон Лукас Ралейг, - повторяет Аарон, улыбаясь Полу самой глупой и влюбленной улыбкой.

            - Беру тебя, Пола Джеймса Ровиа…

            Остальные слова сливаются воедино, когда Дэрил смотрит на лицо Пола. Тот тоже улыбается, подняв одну бровь, словно хочет подразнить Аарона за то, что тот понторез, но ему это слишком нравится. Теперь очередь Пола говорить свою часть, и Дэрил поворачивается к Аарону; его глаза светятся счастьем, когда Пол обещает любить, почитать и поддерживать его, пока их не разлучит смерть.

            Иезекиль объявляет их мужем и мужем и говорит, что они могут поцеловаться. Все внимание Пола обращается к Аарону, наклонившемуся к нему. Когда их губы соприкасаются, Дэрил может _почувствовать_ это; царапание бороды Аарона о его рот ощущается также ярко, как в ту ночь, когда он каким-то образом оказался в теле Пола. Это заставляет Дэрила почувствовать слабость и мерцание во всем теле, если бы у него были колени, они бы подкосились. Он снова вспоминает о существовании гостей, и на долю секунды его переполняет мысль, что они _видят_ его. Если бы он обернулся, они бы больше не улыбались, а ошарашено уставились на странного парня в футболке и джинсах, стоящего, словно так и надо.

            - Леди, джентльмены и те, кто не попадает под данные категории, - вещает Иезекииль, - позвольте представить вам Аарона и Пола, женатых в глазах закона; как Божьего, _так и_ человеческого.

            Пол и Аарон поворачиваются лицом к толпе, все еще держась за руки и краснея от аплодисментов и криков друзей. Дэрил не двигается; он все еще стоит к ним лицом, так близко, что почти может представить, что они смотрят и улыбаются ему.

            - Я так сильно люблю вас обоих, - выпаливает Дэрил, - вы заслужили это, друг друга. Я так счастлив, что вы сюда приехали. Хотел бы я… - его голос срывается, - хотел бы я, чтобы кое-что было иначе. Хотел…

            Он бормочет, и даже если бы он действительно был из плоти и крови, его голос все равно бы не пробился сквозь крики и свист собравшихся гостей. Но выражение лица Пола меняется. Его улыбка подрагивает, взгляд устремлен куда-то вперед, а между бровями образовалась морщинка. Он вытягивает шею, словно ищет кого-то в толпе, его взгляд перемешается от человека к человеку. Это длится только несколько секунд, потому что Аарон притягивает его, чтобы снова поцеловать. Дэрил снова чувствует это; не так ярко, как в прошлый раз, но его все еще потряхивает.

            Остаток дня проходит как в тумане. Дэрил слышит много смеха и огромное количество разговоров. Официанты, нанятые Аароном, убирают тарелки – еда и выпивка – единственное, на что он потратился, - и наступает время для речей. Гленн дает им начало, рассказывая историю о знакомстве с Аароном в колледже, о том, как Аарон был шафером на его свадьбе, о том, что тот проводил мальчишник, словно «пасущий стадо пьяных корейцев, самый высокий и самый обеспокоенный бордер-колли». Гленн заканчивает речь благодарностью к Аарону за то, что тот был таким огромным геем-ботаником, и что быть его шафером – не такое уж и испытание.

            Тара выступает следующей, рассказывая истории обо всех махинациях, в которые ввязалась вместе с Полом, и об их одинаково ужасном послужном списке бывших.

            - Только сейчас, выйдя замуж за такого парня как Аарон, - заключает Тара, - Иисус _официально_ поднялся с уровня «ходячая гейская катастрофа» до «функционирующий гей».

            Убирают столы и стулья, чтобы организовать пространство для танцев; устанавливают микрофон и синтезатор; и Энид, бывшая студентка Пола, занимает место за ними.

            - Эм, - произносит она, - Аарон попросил меня спеть для их первого танца. Сказал, что он сам выбрал песню, потому что она описывает его чувства к Иисусу. И потому что, видимо, они поспорили, кто сможет заставить другого рыдать. Окей. Поехали.

            Она делает глубокий вдох и начинает играть. Аарон и Пол перемещаются в центр импровизированной площадки для танцев. Руки Пола лежат на талии Аарона, а тот, в свою очередь, опускает свои на плечи Пола. Танец медленный, и когда Энид начинает петь, ее голос звучит так звонко и красиво.

             “ _I don't believe in an interventionist God_

_But I know, darling, that you do_

_But if I did, I would kneel down and ask Him_

_Not to intervene when it came to you_

_Oh, not to touch a hair on your head_

_Leave you as you are_

_If he felt he had to direct you,_

_Then direct you into my arms…_

_Into my arms, oh lord,_

_Into my arms, oh lord,_

_Into_ _my_ _arms_ _…”_

            Дэрилу кажется, что Аарон выиграл пари. Лицо Пола искажается, он быстро моргает, а затем зарывается носом в его плечо, крепко прижимая его к себе. Аарон целует его в макушку и крепче обнимает в ответ.

_“And I believe in Love_

_And I know that you do too_

_And I believe in some kind of path_

_That we can walk down, me and you_

_So keep your candles burning_

_And make his journey bright and pure_

_That he will keep returning_

_Always and evermore…_

_Into my arms, oh lord,_

_Into my arms, oh lord,_

_Into_ _my_ _arms_ _…”_

            Когда заканчивается песня, Аарон и Пол стоят некоторое время, просто прижавшись друг к другу, и Дэрил переполнен печалью, что он не может прижаться ни к кому из них. Это слишком, он должен ретироваться от огней свадьбы, должен нырнуть в голубые тени своего леса, сесть на свою могилу и смотреть в темнеющее ночное небо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Обергефелл против Ходжеса — одно из знаковых дел Верховного Суда США, в ходе которого суд постановил, что равенство брака является фундаментальным правом гражданина, гарантированным четырнадцатой поправкой к Конституции Соединенных Штатов.
> 
> P.S. Песня, которую исполняет Энид для первого танца – это Nick Cave - Into My Arms. Автор был вдохновлен пением Кейтлин Нейкон на различных Walker Stalker Cruise.  
> ETA: Автор намеренно туманно описывает работу Пола и позволяет много вольностей. Воображает, что тот работает в производстве сериала, похожего на The Walking Dead; парень, который контактирует с поставщиками, ищет новых, когда что-то идет не по плану, составляет расписание для команды, бронирует жилье и все такое. В этом он невероятен – организованный, дипломатичный, с хорошей памятью, и его скрытые экстрасенсорные способности не вредят ему, поэтому он хорошо чувствует предстоящую проблему/или происходит что-то, с чем ему предстоит иметь дело. Студия/съемки находятся на том же расстоянии от Атланты, как Сеноия/Гриффин, только севернее и восточнее.


	21. My Breath is Earthy Strong // Мое дыхание по-настоящему сильное

            Аарон и Пол уезжают из хижины через месяц после свадьбы. Дэрил наблюдает, как они собирают вещи, и впервые за несколько раз после смерти по-настоящему негодует, что застрял в этой долине, и чувствует зов внешнего мира. Последний месяц выдался для мужчин беспокойным в плане рабочего дерьма – Аарон отправил финальный черновик своего четвертого романа издателям, а сезон съемок сериала, где работает Пол, подошел к концу. Двое живых мужчин бегали, словно курицы с отрубленными головами: Пол подавляющее количество дней работал допоздна, и у него не было сил ни на что, кроме быстрого поцелуя Аарона перед тем, как рухнуть в постель. У Аарона не лучше – он заканчивал последние правки в лихорадочном приступе продуктивности, работая до поздней ночи, чаще всего, когда Пол уже спал.

            В редкие моменты свободного времени Аарон и Пол обсуждали планы на медовый месяц. Они собираются путешествовать почти целый месяц – съездить в Германию, Францию, Италию и Испанию. Путешествие тоже _с размахом_ ; ведь, пусть это и легко забыть, Аарон охуенно _богат_. Дэрил в курсе расходов, так как Аарон бронирует большинство вещей, пока Пол на работе, включая несколько сюрпризов, о которых рассказывает Дэрилу. Это будет первое путешествие Пола за пределы штатов, и Аарон хочет, чтобы оно стало особенным.

            - Хотел бы я, чтобы ты поехал с нами, - шепчет Аарон однажды утром, когда объясняет Дэрилу план однодневной поездки в Помпеи из Рима, - я помню… помню, ты говорил, что никогда не выезжал из Джорджии. Думаю, особенно тебе бы понравилась Германия, в частности места, которые мы собираемся посетить в Боварии.

            - Мечтай в одну руку*, - бормочет Дэрил.

            Из своего медового месяца они собираются вернуться на ферму Грин как раз к празднованию Рождества; а затем в январе и феврале Пола ждет работа на съемках в Атланте. Они не смогут вернуться в хижину до весны, и при мысли об этом Дэрил чувствует опустошенность и подавленность.

            В день отъезда Пол резко останавливается в нескольких шагах от джипа, тяжело дыша и поворачиваясь к хижине. Он пристально разглядывает ее, словно старается запомнить все в мельчайших деталях.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - Что-то случилось, приятель?

            - Ничего, - неубедительно отвечает Пол. Аарон хмурится сильнее, вынуждая Пола вздохнуть и продолжить, - серьезно, все в порядке. Просто словно мороз по коже пробежал, - он улыбается Аарону и шевелит бровями, - может, мне просто грустно, что еще один сезон прошел, а твой сексуальный призрак ко мне не заглянул.

            - Вот же мудила, - беззлобно говорит Дэрил,  - я буду по вам скучать.

            - Пока, Дэрил, - говорит Пол, - это я с тобой милый, по просьбе Тары.

            - Я знаю, ты думаешь, что его на самом деле нет, - говорит Аарон, толкая Пола в бок, - но я буду скучать по разговорам с ним. Я всегда скучаю.

            - Как и я, - шепчет Дэрил, наблюдая, как мужчины забираются в джип и уезжают. Он чувствует себя абсолютно опустошенным, когда они покидают границы его пристанища; словно мир потерял все краски.

            _Весной,_ \- напоминает себе Дэрил, - _они вернутся весной. Может быть, раньше, если они решат заскочить на денек-другой._

_*******************************************_

            Дэрил ужасно скучает по Полу и Аарону. Он пытается развеяться, наблюдая за животными и наслаждаясь красотой своей долины, но у него не выходит. Он понимает, что он _избалован_ тем, что эти двое находились здесь _все время_. Он скучает по тому, как слушал рассказы Пола Аарону о рабочих днях, скучает по Аарону, рассказывающему о сложных моментах сюжета книги, скучает по послеполуденным прогулкам по долине втроем, скучает по просмотру телевизора с ними, скучает по игре в пинг-понг и подъебам с мячиком. Скучает по обрывкам сонных разговоров с Полом. Скучает по пассивному удовольствию, которое получает, когда эти двое занимаются любовью.

            Время замедляется до такой степени, что уже словно ползет; с деревьев облетают последние листья, на траве появляется иней, и, наконец, начинает идти снег. Дэрил потерял все ощущение времени; ему кажется, что сейчас середина января, но он не уверен. По крайней мере, осталось шесть недель, может, больше.

            Однажды вечером Дэрил блуждает по долине, мечтая, чтобы сейчас было лето и на тропе оказалось несколько туристов, к которым можно доебаться, и вдруг чувствует, как чистый ужас _режет_ его на куски. Это превосходит все, что он чувствовал после смерти; подогреваемый чем-то типа адреналина и инстинктивного страха за свою жизнь, уже ему не свойственного. За ужасом сразу же следует боль, прожигающая его чуть ниже и правее сердца, а также между лопатками.

 _\- Господи, блять, боже,_ \- выкрикивает Дэрил, резко останавливаясь. Он цепенеет, и агония жжет его с каждым вдохом, несмотря на то, что ему _не нужно_ дышать. И как только ему кажется, что хуже быть уже не может, он слышит голос Аарона, пробивающийся сквозь марево боли.

            - _Ох, блять, блять, моя рука, блять, боже…_ \- гортанный крик боли, бессмысленная агония животного, попавшего в ловушку.

            Дэрил резко поворачивается влево; мир безумно накреняется, и он видит Аарона _прямо здесь,_ в двух шагах от себя, на водительском сиденье джипа. Самого автомобиля нет; сиденья находятся на снегу в долине. В голове Дэрила вспыхивает воспоминание о моменте их разговора во сне Аарона несколько лет назад – кухонный стол стоял на открытой местности в лесу. Только сейчас все иначе; это не сон, Аарон действительно _здесь,_ весь в крови и битом стекле, его лицо искажено страданиями. Затем мир смещается, и они больше не в долине.

            Дэрил ошарашено оглядывается; он сидит на пассажирском сиденье джипа. Аарон за рулем, _повсюду_ кровь и стекло, а автомобиль с водительской стороны смят словно консервная банка. Левая рука Аарона зажата между металлом, и он безуспешно пытается освободиться.

            _\- Аарон,_ \- выдыхает Дэрил, чувствуя в груди боль и тут же в панике забывая о ней. Он чует медный запах крови и ощущает ее вкус во рту, так ярко и отчетливо, что поражен до потери сознания. Он приходит в себя, когда Аарон поднимает правую руку и хватает Дэрила за ладонь. Дэрил опускает взгляд на их сцепленные руки, и все обретает четкость. Он может чувствовать руку Аарона, ощущать шершавую кожу кончиков его пальцев, ловит новую вспышку боли, когда Аарон сжимает ладонь.

            - Блять, приятель, - всхлипывает Аарон, - это выглядит… пиздец плохо… _сука!_ – его хватка усиливается, причиняя Дэрилу боль, и голова откидывается на спинку сиденья. Его глаза зажмуриваются, а губы кривятся в мучительной гримасе.

            Дэрил не может соображать, все его мысли улетучиваются. Все очень яркое и происходит слишком стремительно, паника и шок Дэрила слишком велики, чтобы задаваться вопросами, где они или какого хуя он сюда попал. Все, что ему известно – Аарон ранен, ранен _серьезно,_ а Дэрил едва способен двигаться.

            - Аарон, - хрипит он, - тебе нужно вытащить что-нибудь… перевязать… ремень, _что-нибудь_ … - голос Дэрила затихает, когда он начинает присматриваться к тому, что окружает джип. Все его мысли снова вышибает, когда он осознает, что находится где-то _недалеко_ от своей долины. Он смотрит сквозь разбитое ветровое стекло и видит гребаное месиво. Восьмиполосное шоссе охватил полный хаос; половина десятка машин разъебаны по асфальту. На фоне всего этого выделяется перевернутый грузовик; его груз – стволы деревьев разбросало по нескольким полосам. Дэрил видит маленькую машину, смятую под огромным бревном, и понимает, что нет ни единого шанса, что люди внутри все еще живы. Дэрил замечает впереди еще один автомобиль с мертвецами, пикап с кусками проволоки и металлолома в покореженном кузове. А еще он видит людей, выбегающих из своих разбитых машин, добрых самаритян, ищущих выживших.

            Краем глаза он замечает движение и видит незнакомую женщину с массивной копной кудрявых волос, уставившуюся на машину:

            - У него сломана рука, зовите на помощь!

            Дэрил пытается кричать, но у него вырывается лишь едва различимый шепот. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы женщина повернулась и закричала:

            - Юмико! Тут двое еще живы! Скажи диспетчеру поторопиться! Сэр, держитесь! – затем она отходит в сторону, стараясь придумать, как открыть дверь машины.

            - Двое? – хрипит Дэрил.

            Аарон издает прерывистый звук:

            - Ох, _дерьмо, приятель…_ это… это не так больно, как… блять, думаю, это плохо…

            Его хватка на ладони Дэрила ослабевает, и он начинает судорожно хватать ртом воздух, вновь ударяясь затылком о спинку сиденья.

            - Эй, - выдыхает Дэрил, - они приведут помощь… с тобой все будет _в порядке…_ \- он умолкает, когда его поражает ужасающее осознание, - Аарон, - сопит он, - Где П…

            Аарон поворачивается с расширенными и мокрыми глазами и искаженным болью лицом:

            - Пол, - выдыхает он, - я думаю, мы не успеем на ужин, твоя старшая сестра будет...

            Аарон замирает, слова застревают у него в горле. Его глаза округляются еще больше, когда он переводит взгляд с лица Дэрила на его грудь. Аарон бледнеет и, несмотря на то, что он больше не повторяет, как болит его рука, на его лице все еще читается агония.

            Это не идет ни в какое сравнение с взглядом ужаса, медленно появляющимся на его лице.

            - Что, - спрашивает Дэрил, - что ты… - он опускает взгляд на свою грудь и не понимает, что видит. Он уже оправился от шока, когда обнаружил себя так ебически далеко от своей могилы, от того, что увидел Аарона серьезно раненым, от того, какая катастрофа развернулась на дороге перед ним, от факта, что Аарон может, блять, _видеть_ и прикасаться к нему. Видеть грудь, слишком маленькую и облаченную в зеленый мягкий свитер вместо черной футболки, в которой он был убит, за гранью его понимания. Поэтому ему требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что из середины его груди – чуть ниже и правее сердца, - торчит тонкий прут металла, словно сломанная свечка с праздничного торта. Все под обломком металла залито кровью, и теперь, когда он видит его, он понимает, что _чувствует_ это, липкую и холодеющую кровь на своей коже.

            - Я… - произносит Дэрил, поднимая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к металлу, смутно подумывая о том, чтобы вытащить его. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, Аарон _срывается_ на него.

            - _Пол!_ – выкрикивает он, - не двигайся, не трогай, чтобы… _не смей, блять, двигаться…_

            Дэрил растерянно моргает, глядя на него, его сознание затуманилось, он потерял способность мыслить. Он хочет спросить, о чем, черт возьми, говорит Аарон, спросить, где Пол, но изо рта не вырывается ни слова. Он поднимает глаза на треснувшее зеркало заднего вида. Дэрил не видел своего отражения тридцать шесть лет и не видит его сейчас. Лицо, уставившееся на него, принадлежит Полу; серо-зеленые глаза ошеломленно расфокусированы.

            Как только Дэрил встречается взглядом с чужими глазами в зеркале, мир снова меняется. Он снова в долине; автомобильное сиденье, на котором сидит Аарон, находится на снегу, только теперь рядом с ним есть пассажирское, на котором сидит Пол Ровиа. Со стороны Дэрил видит не только ту часть, что торчит из груди Пола, но и окровавленную заднюю часть металлолома, торчащую из спинки сиденья. Дэрил испускает непроизвольный стон, с ужасом осознавая, что тот маленький кусочек в груди Пола – это лишь часть трехфутового металлического прута, прошедшего через его спину и сиденье машины. Дэрил не понимает, как он в принципе все еще жив, просто знает, что он жив. Он видит, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Пола, видит, как он медленно моргает, уставившись расфокусированным взглядом куда-то через долину.

            Дэрил испускает еще один стон и, шатаясь, приближается, наклоняясь к нему. Аарон рядом вытянулся настолько, насколько способен из-за зажатой металлом руки. Он может только схватить Пола за руку и сказать:

            - Не двигайся, блять, не двигайся. Дыши, хорошо?

            Пол отворачивает голову от Аарона и смотрит в лицо Дэрила. Его далекий взгляд фокусируется, когда он встречается глазами с Дэрилом. Пол моргает в растерянности, улыбается сонной улыбкой:

            - Привет, Дэрил.

            От шока все мысли Дэрила снова рассеиваются. Это не может быть ошибкой; это не сонный почти односторонний обмен репликами. Дэрил чувствует холод во всем теле; Пол не осознавал его присутствия вне этого момента или двух, между сном и бодрствованием. Он знает, что Пол может его _слышать_ ; но Пол никогда не вел себя так, словно может его _видеть_. А Пол определенно его видит.

            - Пол? – голос Аарона тихий и переполнен испугом, - что… что ты сказал?

            - Дэрил здесь, - как бы между прочим говорит Пол. Между его бровями появляется морщинка, когда он изучает лицо Дэрила, - как ты вообще сюда попал? Ты же говорил, что не можешь уйти от своей могилы, это… это мили…

            - Что ты… - все еще тихо и с ужасом произносит Аарон, - эй, посмотри на меня… _посмотри на меня…_

            Пол продолжает пристально смотреть в глаза Дэрилу, растянувшись в слабой улыбке:

            - Ты смотришь… ты смотришь на меня так, словно увидел призрака, - его голос затихает, и он издает сдавленный звук. Дэрил видит пятна крови на его губах, и его прошибает еще одно осознание. Пол причиняет себе боль, пытаясь с ним поговорить.

            - Не… не пытайся говорить, хорошо? – говорит Дэрил, наконец обретя голос. - Ты серьезно ранен. Не знаю, почему я здесь или как оказался, это неважно. Просто… просто продолжай дышать, хорошо?

            - Ох, - говорит Пол слабым и затихающим голосом, - думал… думал, ты здесь, чтобы забрать меня на тот свет.

            Звук, который издает Аарон, когда Пол произносит эту фразу, Дэрил никогда, никогда и _никогда_ не сможет забыть, даже если будет бродить по своим лесам десять тысяч лет.

            - _Никуда_ я тебя не заберу. Постарайся не болтать, ладно? Ты… ты пугаешь Аарона.

            - Оу, - говорит Пол и, потому что он отморозок, делающий все наперекор, повышает голос, - приятель? Дэрил говорит, что я тебя пугаю. Прости.

            Аарон издает очередной звук, врезающийся в память Дэрила:

            - Пол… просто держись, хорошо?

            - Делай, что он говорит, - приказывает Дэрил. Он перемещается так, чтобы сидеть рядом с Полом на краю его сиденья. Здесь не должно быть место для него, но оно есть. Он свободно кладет левую руку на спинку сиденья и протягивает правую, чтобы схватить Пола за ладонь.

            - Хмм..., - бормочет Пол, - я рад тебя видеть. Аарон не шутил насчет твоих рук.

            - Хотел бы я сказать тебе то же самое.

            - Тебе не нравятся мои руки?

            - Нравятся, - хрипит Дэрил, - просто… не очень встретиться с тобой в такой ситуации.

            - Действительно, - говорит Пол, - обстоятельства могли быть лучше, но… я так давно хотел с тобой встретиться. Увидеть парня, который так зацепил Аарона… всего… - его голос затихает, - ты уверен, что не хочешь отправиться на тот свет?

            - Ясен хрен, не хочу, особенно с тобой, - говорит Дэрил, - даже не уверен, есть ли он.

            - Разве ты не видишь? Это прямо там. Видишь? – Пол отпускает руку Дэрила и указывает куда-то в сторону окна. Это движение вытягивает все его силы, и рука безвольно падает рядом.

            Дэрил думает, что еще сильнее призрака напугать уже невозможно, поэтому он не готов к ледяному ужасу, пронзающему его насквозь. Он медленно поворачивает голову в указанном Полом направлении и видит…

            Он резко поворачивается обратно к Полу, дрожа так сильно, что не сразу может произнести хоть слово. Он снова хватает руку Пола и говорит:

            - Пол, не смотри туда.

            - Почему? Выглядит неплохо, - произносит Пол, - мы могли бы пойти на разведку.

            - А что насчет Аарона? – говорит Дэрил, переводя взгляд на другого мужчину. Тот все еще смотрит на Пола с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами.

            - Рано или поздно и он придет, - говорит Пол, - мы можем все разведать перед ним. Приятель? Ты не против, если я пойду с Дэрилом?

            - Пол, _пожалуйста,_ \- судорожно вздыхает Аарон, - ну же, приятель… останься со мной…

            Дэрил качает головой.

            - Ты его слышал. Мы не можем оставить его. Только не мы оба.

            - Оу, - произносит Пол, - ты остаешься? Он был влюблен сначала в тебя, мне кажется. То есть, после Эрика и до меня. Я ревновал к тебе, когда он рассказал, как ты ему приснился. Его глаза искрились. Спасибо, что поделился им. Ты был на свадьбе? Конечно же был, ты сказал мне, что мы заслуживаем друг друга…

            - Я ебаный _призрак_ , Пол, - хрипит Дэрил, - это не то же самое, ты знаешь это. Прекрати болтать, окей? И… блять… _прекрати туда смотреть._

            - Хорошо, - произносит Пол тем далеким и сонным голосом. Его взгляд перемещается на лицо Дэрила, - привет.

            - Привет, - повторяет Дэрил и пытается улыбнуться. Он порывисто наклоняется и целует Пола в висок точно так же, как делал Аарон бесчисленное количество раз, - я люблю тебя, - говорит он, - вас обоих.

            - Я знаю, ты сказал это на нашей свадьбе, - бормочет Пол, - Аарон… он говорил, что думал, что ты там был…

            Дэрил слышит вторгающиеся извне голоса. Все в беспорядочной мешанине – долина исчезла, и они втроем втиснуты в развалины машины. Он видит призрачные фигуры, мельтешащие вокруг, ярко-желтые шлемы пожарных, один из которых наклоняется к Аарону и спрашивает, помнит ли он свое имя и какой сегодня день, другой – на сиденье позади Пола, говорит « _Осторожней, осторожней, она прошло насквозь…»_

            - Они собираются достать «гидравлические челюсти»**, - говорит Пол, - такие существовали, когда ты был жив?

            Дэрил качает головой, его мир сузился до глаз Пола Ровиа. Вдали он слышит скрежет металла, и, к его изумлению, крыша машины и двери оказываются сняты, словно кожура с фрукта. Еще больше желтых пожарных касок окружают Аарона; скоба обвивает его шею, а игла входит в руку. Ладонь Аарона крепко сжимает руку Пола, и один из пожарных начинает разгибать его пальцы, « _сэр, вам нужно его отпустить, нам нужно вас вытащить…»_

Аарон протестующе мотает головой, сопротивляясь своему спасителю:

            - _Нет, нет, сначала вытащите его, пожалуйста…._

            Пожарный кричит кому-то вколоть гребаного седативного Аарону, и еще больше призрачных фигур окружают его. Он вредит себе, и Дэрил выкрикивает _«Аарон!»_ , а затем бросается к нему, безрассудно пытаясь схватить. Пальцы Дэрила смыкаются на запястье Аарона, и его ударяет, возможно, за последний час тысячная волна шока, потому что он может _чувствовать_ это. Действительно чувствовать горячую, лихорадочную кожу и вовсе не фантом ощущения. Хотя этот шок не идет в сравнение с тем, что происходит дальше, потому что глаза Аарона встречаются с глазами Дэрила и…

            _И Аарон видит его._

            Все сомнения Дэрила исчезают, когда он видит, как на губах Аарона застывает его имя. Дэрил не уверен, как или как долго это продлится, поэтому он сжимает пальцы, ощущая сумасшедший пульс, бьющийся под кожей Аарона.

            - _Аарон._ Ты _серьезно_ ранен, позволь им о тебе позаботиться. Я здесь, я никуда его не отпущу, ясно? Я надеру ему зад, если он попытается.

            Аарон успокаивается. Позволяет спасателям осторожно вытащить себя. Дэрил и Пол остаются вместе. Дэрил оглядывается; все меркнет. Здесь только он и Пол, в луче света, словно находятся под прожектором. Он переводит взгляд на лицо Пола, тот все еще смотрит на него своими далекими глазами.

            - Слышал, что я ему сказал? – хрипит Дэрил, - ты никуда не пойдешь. А теперь держи рот закрытым, окей?

            Но конечно же Пол блядский Ровиа не слушает его, хотя он даже не пытается притворяться, что не может слышать Дэрила. Слабая улыбка мелькает на его лице.

            - Я помню ночь нашей первой встречи. Как только я направился к хижине, я мог чувствовать тебя за _мили_. Ты был так _зол_. Я мог чувствовать это, эту энергию. Хотя это не пугало. Наверно именно поэтому я смог оставить его там, я знал, что ты о нем позаботишься, что с ним все будет в порядке. Не думаю, что доверил бы его кому-то еще.

            _\- Заткнись,_ \- огрызается Дэрил, - думаешь, что я не знаю, к чему ты клонишь? Я ебаный _мертвец_ , Пол. Даже если бы не был, я… я не… я не смог бы заменить тебя. Никогда бы не смог сравниться с тобой.

            - Ты себя недооцениваешь, - шепчет Пол.

            - Не так, как ты себя, - отвечает Дэрил, - слушай... блять… если ты оставишь его, я надеру тебе зад, усек? Оставишь _меня_ – и я надеру тебе зад.

            - Не знаю, зависит ли это… от меня, - произносит Пол.

            Затем он делает что-то странное, поднимает руку к лицу, накрывая рот ладонью, а затем опускает и говорит:

            - Где Аарон?

            - Я здесь, - вздыхает голос, - я рядом…

            Дэрил поворачивает голову, и мир снова слетает с катушек. Они больше не на пассажирском сиденье машины, они лежат на носилках. Футболка Пола разрезана, его грудь обмотана повязкой, и Дэрил видит, что обломок металла все еще внутри. Все вокруг погружено в темноту, хотя странные тени фигур продолжают двигаться. Один из них поправляет кислородную маску на лице Пола, и Дэрил недоумевает, как он не заметил ее раньше.

            Сквозь темноту, словно освещенную прожектором, он видит Аарона. Тот лежит на носилках в окружении других теней фигур. Его рубашка тоже разрезана, и он обмотан множеством трубок, а том числе идущей к его носу для подачи кислорода. Он бледен и покрыт пóтом, с запавшими и темными глазами. Он тянется к Полу, но тень фигуры аккуратно отводит его руку обратно на носилки.

            - Только держись, - говорит Аарон.

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил, - они отвезут тебя в больницу и подлатают.

            Взгляд Пола, кажется, обращен вовсе не на Дэрила. Он видит, как его глаза закрываются. Тени фигур вокруг него начинают волноваться, и он слышит голос Аарона, выкрикивающий: _«Что случилось, нет, нет, нет»,_ \- в то время как одна из теней просит успокоить его.

            _\- Пол,_ \- говорит Дэрил, хватая его за руки, - _мудила._ Нет, нет, ты не посмеешь…

            Дэрил стоит посреди своего леса. Он озирается словно дикий зверь, охваченный беспомощностью. Без раздумий он мчится к хижине и грунтовой дороге, ведущей к цивилизации. Он не уверен в том, что именно пытается сделать, просто отчаянно хочет оказаться рядом с Аароном и Полом. Едва он достигает границы своего места обитания, его словно окутывает туманом, он не может разглядеть даже вытянутую перед лицом руку.

            - _Нет,_ \- говорит Дэрил, - _нет, черт возьми!_

            Его протесты не имеют никакого эффекта; когда туман рассеивается, он стоит на своей могиле.

            _\- Блядство!_ – кричит он, вновь бросаясь к грунтовой дороге, фокусируя все свое желание и внимание на тропе. Он мертвец, не существует никаких правил, он только что был в машине скорой помощи рядом с Полом, так что он _может_ съебаться.

            Вся логика мира не может помешать туману опуститься, когда он достигает границы своего места обитания, и не может помешать ему обнаружить себя на могиле. И никакая логика мира не может помешать ему бездумно бросаться вниз к грунтовой дороге снова и снова – это ебаная петля, которая длится часами. Днями. Хуй знает сколько.

            Поэтому он почти не замечает, когда туман рассеивается, и он оказывается на не своей могиле, а в коридоре больницы. Он колеблется, бешено озираясь по сторонам, забыв, кто он и почему так отчаянно пытался сюда попасть. Это почти как возвращение после отключки – у него уходит минута, чтобы все прояснилось.

            Врачи и медсестры снуют по коридору и не замечают его. Как только ему удается опомниться, Дэрил перемещается по коридору в поисках, пока притяжение в животе не заставляет его заглянуть в операционную. Там он видит Аарона, освещенного словно прожектором, как в момент, когда они были в машине скорой. Он лежит в широкой постели, подключенный к различным аппаратам, монитор показывает его пульс, и Дэрил пристально наблюдает за ним, пока не убеждается, что мужчина жив. Дэрил не может утверждать это только лишь от взгляда на него: у Аарона мертвенно бледное лицо, запавшие глаза и ввалившиеся щеки. Переместившись ближе, Дэрил видит, что у него от локтя нет части руки – просто культя, обмотанная бинтами.

            - Блять, - шепчет Дэрил, положив ладонь на плечо Аарона. Он пытается собрать всю свою любовь и передать ее Аарону. Когда он смотрит на бледное лицо, глаза Аарона медленно открываются. Дэрил почти ожидает, что тот _увидит_ его вновь, но он просто моргает и издает слабый стон.

            - Аарон? – тихо произносит знакомый голос, - хей, бро, ты очнулся?

            Дэрил видит чужую руку, опустившуюся на плечо Аарона рядом с его. Он поворачивает голову и видит Гленна, с осунувшимся и бледным лицом сидящего рядом с кроватью Аарона.

            - Гленн, - произносит Аарон надтреснутым шепотом.

            - Хей, бро, - говорит Гленн, даря другу дрожащую улыбку, - рад, что ты вернулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

            - Словно меня сбил грузовик… - его голос затихает, и он осознает кое-что о своей руке. Или, скорее, об отсутствии руки. Он пристально смотрит на свою культю с нарастающим ужасом, и в мониторе аппарата Дэрил видит, как подскакивает его пульс.

            - Да, - говорит Гленн, - им пришлось ее отрезать… Мне жаль…

            Аарон смотрит на пространство, где должно быть его предплечье, и Дэрил видит, как выражение ужаса меняется на какое-то иное, что-то пугающее и пустое.

            - Плевать, даже если им придется отрезать другую, - глухо произносит Аарон, - Пол умер?

            Вопрос ударяет Дэрила так сильно, словно фантомная боль от куска металла, пронзившего сиденье Пола. Секунда, которая уходит у Гленна на то, чтобы ответить, растягивается словно ириска, когда бесчисленные воспоминания о Поле мелькают перед глазами Дэрила, последнее из которых – как он говорит, что не знает, зависит ли от него его уход.

            - Нет, - произносит Гленн, хотя от его тона голоса ни Дэрил, ни Аарон не чувствуют облегчения, - он сейчас в реанимации. Мэгги и Тара с ним.

            - Он _умрет_? – спрашивает Аарон. Когда его друг колеблется с ответом, Аарон судорожно выдыхает, - Гленн. Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

            - Мы не знаем, - говорит Гленн, - врач… врачи сказали Мэгги, что делают все возможное, но они говорят, что все плохо. И что, ох, нужно  готовить себя.

            Аарон дергает головой, и его дыхание вырывается рваными вздохами. Лицо искажается гримасой боли, а по щекам текут слезы.

            - Эй, - быстро говорит Гленн, - эй, послушай. Он все еще с нами, и Иисус не сдастся без боя. Это еще не конец.

            Аарон резко всхлипывает, затем вновь. Гленн сжимает его здоровую руку и ничего не говорит. Через несколько минут Аарон берет себя в руки и способен прохрипеть:

            - Я… я хочу его видеть, - он приподнимается на больничной койке, и когда Гленн пытается его остановить, вздыхает, - пожалуйста, Гленн, мне нужно его увидеть.

            - Я знаю, я понял, - быстро говорит Гленн, - и ты увидишь, но тебе серьезно досталось. Просто посиди минуту, дай мне поговорить с медсестрой. – Аарон падает обратно на постель.

            Медсестра – хуев пачка, пытается убедить Гленна, что перемещение Аарона прямо сейчас невозможно. Гленн – спокойный парень, поэтому Дэрил удивлен, как мало говна он на нее вылил в ответ.

            - Да, муж моего друга может умереть. Но у него ведь должна быть возможность попрощаться, - в конце концов это вынуждает Гленна спокойно и _вежливо_ уточнить, что его друг – довольно известный писатель со связями в Голливуде, и он _целиком и полностью_ готов связаться с тем, кто отвечает за пожертвования больнице, если медсестра разрешит привести Аарона к Полу.

            Санитар помогает Аарону пересесть в кресло-каталку, везя его вместе со стойкой с капельницами. Гленн идет по правую сторону от Аарона, и Дэрил перемещается за ними следом. Больница, кажется, растягивается на многие мили; они преодолевают ряд лифтов и лабиринт коридоров. Наконец, они добираются до реанимации. Палаты здесь большие, с массивными раздвижными стеклянными дверьми, сквозь которые видно все помещение целиком. Повсюду пищащие и мигающие аппараты, и Дэрил покачивается, охваченный чувством затуманивающегося сознания.

            Наконец, они достигают двери, у которой находится знакомая фигура – Тара Чамблер, прислонившаяся к стене и склонившая голову. При их приближении она поднимает голову, и Дэрил понимает, что она плакала.

            _\- Аарон,_ \- произносит она, вытирает глаза и бросается к нему с распростертыми объятиями, резко останавливаясь у кресла-каталки. Ее глаза округляются, а губы дрожат, когда она видит его покалеченную руку. Она способна совладать с собой, - он там, - шепчет она, быстро моргая, - Мэгги сидит с ним.

            Аарон кивает ей, протягивая здоровую руку. Она хватает ее и стискивает, безуспешно пытаясь улыбнуться. Когда санитар начинает толкать Аарона в сторону палаты, она отступает назад и говорит, что внутри разрешено находиться только двум посетителям. Только двум _живым_ посетителям, по крайней мере. Гленн остается с Тарой позади, Дэрил перемещается следом за Аароном.

            Больничная постель Пола больше по размеру и замысловатее, чем у Аарона. Он подключен к большему количеству машин, включая трубку, проходящую между его губ и закрепленную кусочком ленты. От этого он кажется невыносимо маленьким и хрупким; и при виде его Аарон издает прерывистый звук, отлично отражающий мысли Дэрила, когда санитар подвозит его прямо к постели Пола. Только сейчас Дэрил замечает Мэгги, сидящую рядом с постелью с опущенной головой. В отличие от Тары это не потому, что она плакала, а потому что молилась. Ее взгляд перемещается на культю Аарона, и по лицу пробегает тень горечи, но она выпрямляется и поднимает подбородок.

            - Эй, - говорит она, - он все еще с нами, все еще борется.

            Аарон на нее даже не смотрит, его взгляд прикован к неподвижной фигуре в постели. Аарон морщится и кладет дрожащую ладонь на грудь Пола.

            - Эй, приятель, - говорит он, - я… я никуда не уйду.

            Дэрил хотел бы сказать то же самое, но палата начинает исчезать. Последнее, что он видит – как Аарон склоняет голову над неподвижным телом Пола.

            А затем он оказывается в своей долине под льющимся на него лунным светом. Один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мечтай в одну руку, сри – в другую, потом проверь, какая быстрее заполнится. Bad Santa /Когда человек слишком много хочет/  
> **Jaws of Life


	22. The Ghost Began to Speak (part I) // Призрак заговорил (часть 1)

            Шесть месяцев. Вот сколько прошло времени с момента, как Дэрил оказался рядом с Полом и Аароном за многие мили от своей могилы. Он пытается выбраться из зоны своего обитания десятки раз, достигая конца грунтовой дороги и возвращаясь назад к могиле снова и снова. Он не уверен, сколько раз предпринимал эти попытки, его ощущение времени настолько выебано во все щели, что он поверил бы, что прошло от года до _тысячи_ лет. Весенний кизил уже вовсю цветет, и он не помнит, когда это началось.

            Его единственное спасение – Оливия: когда она приходит убраться в хижине, он заглядывает в ее телефон и узнает, какой сегодня день. Он не уверен, сколько времени прошло с их последней встречи, но он помнит дату. 20 июля, Четвертое Июля пришло и ушло, и Дэрил вспоминает лето прошлых лет. Лето, когда приехали Тара и Пол и устроили с Аароном танцевальную вечеринку в хижине. То, как легко и гибко Пол двигался под музыку. Каждую улыбку на его лице, каждый горящий взгляд в сторону Аарона. И следующее лето после этого, приезд Мэгги и Гленна, как яростно она защищала Пола, и как отстаивал Аарона Гленн. Всю компанию GREATMS в хижине на следующий год, улыбающихся и пьющих до поздней ночи. Прошлое лето, когда Аарон и Пол постоянно здесь жили. Как Аарон попросил Пола выйти за него в день, когда это стало законно. Теперь хижина пуста, может быть, это самый длинный отрезок времени с той зимы, когда Аарон с затравленным взглядом приехал сюда один.

            Дэрил старается не думать о том, что если Пол мертв, он может не узнать об этом несколько лет. Когда умер Эрик, Аарон сбежал в эту хижину, в место, где у них не было ни единого шанса создать воспоминания. Пол, напротив же, во всей хижине. Дерьмом, которое он купил в первый год, когда приехал проведать Аарона, они все еще пользуются. Пол говорил Аарону воплотить Дэрила в жизнь, когда готовил буррито на кухне. Они занимались любовью в первый раз на диване на основном этаже, впервые поцеловались в комнате отдыха. Здесь Аарон сделал Полу предложение, они, блять, _поженились_ рядом с хижиной. Дэрил может легко представить, что Аарон больше никогда не сможет переступить порог этого дома вновь, если Пол умер. Он пытается не зацикливаться на этой мысли, но он отчетливо _представляет_ себе похороны. Видит опустошенность на лице Аарона, маленького Хершела, плачущего и спрашивающего, почему Дядя Иисус не просыпается. Видит Хершела старшего, произносящего несколько слов, может, прочитанных в Библии, может, в духе разговора с Аароном на свадьбе.

            Дэрил задумывается, где бы Аарон похоронил Пола. Где-нибудь здесь? Но есть также Мэгги и остальные члены семьи Грин, с мнением которых придется считаться: вероятно, они хотели бы, чтобы он покоился ближе. Может, его кремируют, а прах развеют в горах.

            Дэрил вновь и вновь прокручивает эти мысли в голове, бессмысленно беспокоясь, что он _ничего_ не может поделать. Однажды утром к нему приходит другая, более ужасающая, чем все предыдущие, мысль:

            _Может, они оба мертвы._

            Аарон _выглядел_ так, словно с ним все в порядке, только потерял руку. Но Дэрил _не знает_ , так ли это на самом деле. Что-то могло пойти наперекосяк. Больницы, вероятно, в это время такие же волшебные, как телефоны и компьютеры, но Дэрилу не кажется, что они изменились настолько, что не могло произойти врачебной ошибки. Воображение настойчиво подкидывает ему видение об испещренной черными линиями культи Аарона, грязной и с развивающейся гангреной.

            Когда эти мысли переполняют его, Дэрила тянет в хижину, блуждать из комнаты в комнату, подмечая общее имущество Аарона и Пола. Одежда все еще в шкафу. Книги Пола все еще стоят вперемешку с книгами Аарона на полках. Фотографии Пола все еще на стене; Дэрил подходит и долгое время рассматривает его снимок с братом.

            _Если бы они оба были мертвы, кто-нибудь сейчас пришел бы разобрать вещи,_ \- говорит себе Дэрил. Мэгги, по крайней мере, определенно бы захотела что-то из вещей Пола.

Чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше его это успокаивает, тем меньше он способен рационально смотреть на ситуацию. Затем наступает июль, и когда Оливия приезжает, чтобы сделать ежемесячную уборку, с ней двое парней. Дэрил с ужасом смотрит, как они начинают передвигать мебель с основного этажа на нижний – в гостевую комнату. _Нет, нет, нет_ , - проносится в его голове рев сирены. Но за страхом следует замешательство, когда они разбирают каркас кровати только для того, чтобы вновь собрать его на основном этаже.

            Когда спустя два дня Оливия возвращается на машине, полной продуктов, Дэрил осмеливается надеяться.

*******************************************

            Дэрил почти не выходил из хижины с тех пор, как Оливия уехала прошлым вечером. Он провел большую часть времени сидя на полу рядом с кроватью, уставившись на нее; он продолжает сидеть и сейчас, когда чувствует, что кто-то вошел в его зону обитания подобно взрыву. Только один человек влияет на него так, освещает всю долину словно выстрел из ракетницы, проносящейся по небу. Дэрил мгновенно выходит на крыльцо; он хочет устремиться вниз и встретить их, но застывает на месте, странно боясь пошевелиться. Боясь, что если он пойдет вперед к ним, то вокруг все затуманится и он вернется назад к своей могиле. Иррациональный, бессмысленный страх, против которого он бессилен.

            Спустя целую вечность блестящий новенький джип въезжает на подъездную дорожку перед хижиной. Этот новый джип глубокого красного цвета, в отличие от черного старого джипа, и на нем все еще осталась наклейка автосалона. Передняя дверца открывается, и Аарон выбирается с пассажирского сиденья.

            Если бы у Дэрила были настоящие легкие, то от взгляда на Аарона у него бы перехватило дыхание. Его поражает ужасное чувство, в два раза превосходящее дежавю – Аарон в одиночестве приезжает в хижину четыре года назад, а Дэрил не сразу его узнает. Волосы Аарона, с точки зрения Дэрила, слишком коротки, он отстриг свои кудри. У него запавшие глаза и темные круги под ними, он похудел и выглядит на десять лет старше своего возраста.

            И рука. Там, где раньше была левая рука Аарона, сейчас что-то гладкое и черное, выглядящее словно из мира _«Звездных войн»_. В любой другой момент Дэрил бы удивился этому, но он вдруг замечает человека, выбирающегося с водительского сиденья, и это не Пол, это Тара. Она выглядит более серьезной, чем Дэрил ее когда-либо видел, и когда смотрит на Аарона, не мелькает ни одной легкой улыбки или шутки.

            _Нет,_ \- думает он, сопротивляясь панике, - _он здесь, я могу его_ чувствовать…

Аарон открывает заднюю дверцу джипа, и Дэрил слышит его мягкий голос:

            - Давай, приятель. Мы приехали, пора просыпаться.

            Облегчение, которое испытывает Дэрил, когда Пол вылезает из джипа, переполняет его настолько, что он едва не отключается. Мир снова наполняется красками, и Дэрилу хочется смеяться и кричать от радости. Пол, как и Аарон, выглядит потрепанным, он похудел и словно плохо спал несколько месяцев. Но все это неважно, потому что, даже несмотря на его медленную походку, он чудесно, великолепно, невероятно _жив_.

            Дэрил слишком рад, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как Пол игнорирует протянутую руку мужа, как он не встречается взглядом с Аароном _или_ Тарой, когда направляется к хижине, а они остаются стоять на месте. Дэрил видит обеспокоенные взгляды, которыми обмениваются Тара и Аарон, и ловит вспышку беспокойства, задумываясь, все ли в порядке с Полом, как кажется внешне.

            Но он забывает обо всем, потому что в этот момент Пол поднимает взгляд в направлении хижины. Дэрил ничего не может с собой поделать, растягиваясь в улыбке чистой радости.

            - Уебок. Ты до усрачки меня напугал. Рад тебя видеть.

            Пол замирает в полушаге. Дэрил видит, как бледнеет его лицо и округляются глаза. Он смотрит так пристально, что Дэрилу хочется обернуться и проверить, нет ли чего-нибудь у него за плечом. Нелепая мысль, но не настолько, как единственное другое объяснение.

            Проходят секунды, а Пол не двигается, Дэрил смутно осознает, что Аарон спрашивает Пола все ли в порядке. Пол не отводит взгляда от глаз Дэрила, и невероятная уверенность растет с каждой секундой. Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, но Пол может _видеть_ его. После осознания этого появляется еще одно – Пол не только может видеть его, он еще и _напуган_.

            - Пол? – шепчет Аарон, обнимая его за плечи, - эй, ты где витаешь?

            Пол дергается, демонстративно отворачиваясь от Дэрила, все еще подспудно поглядывая на него краем глаза.

            - Я здесь, приятель, - хриплым голосом отвечает Пол. Он решительно направляется вперед, нарочно отводя взгляд, когда проходит мимо Дэрила. Аарон и Тара обмениваются еще одним обеспокоенным взглядом, на лицах отражается беспокойство.

            Дэрил уверен - что-то _совсем_ не в порядке, даже несмотря на то, что он оглушен неверием, что Пол _может его видеть._ Пол с трудом пересекается взглядом с Аароном и Тарой, едва ли говорит – всего одно слово в ответ на прямые вопросы, и вздрагивает всякий раз, когда мельком видит Дэрила.

            Через пятнадцать минут после приезда Пол говорит, что хочет вздремнуть. Он машинально направляется к лестнице в лофт, прежде чем одернуть себя. Он смотрит на кровать, перенесенную на основной этаж, говорит Аарону и Таре, что не стоило так переживать и спускать ее, и падает на постель. Он отключается через несколько секунд. Аарон и Тара пристально смотрят на спящую фигуру с откровенной тревогой на лицах, прежде чем Аарон жестом указывает на крыльцо.

            Дэрил перемещается следом за ними, задерживаясь, только чтобы бросить на Пола обеспокоенный взгляд.

*******************************************

            - Мне не нравится идея оставлять вас тут одних, - говорит Тара Аарону.

            - Мы не будем одни, - говорит Аарон, - дочь Кэрол – София будет приезжать каждые несколько дней, чтобы помочь с готовкой и другими делами, которые я еще не привык делать. Плюс твоя девушка обещала заглянуть при возможности.

            Тара краснеет.

            - Дениз не моя девушка. Мы просто друзья.

            - Это пока, - нараспев произносит Аарон, бессознательно подражая интонации Тары, с которой та обсуждала его отношения с Полом несколько лет назад.

            Тара краснеет еще сильнее и улыбается:

            - Ой да заткнись, - она рассматривает долину, и ее улыбка медленно исчезает. Она оглядывается через плечо, сквозь окна, туда, где можно разглядеть спящего Пола, - как ты? На самом деле.

            - Я в порядке, - произносит Аарон, тут же устало закрывая глаза, - окей, я не в порядке. Но теперь, когда мы приехали сюда, я чувствую себя лучше.

            Тара мнется и нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

            - Ты уверен, что вам будет здесь хорошо?

            - Я больше ни в чем не уверен, - отвечает Аарон, - но когда я упомянул о возвращении сюда… он впервые с момента аварии выглядел _собой_. Это пойдет ему на пользу, и, может, потому что нас только двое…

            - Трое, - говорит Тара, пытаясь улыбнуться, - Дэрил, если ты здесь, будь добр к Иисусу. У него был тяжелый период.

            - Я знаю, - говорит Дэрил, - я видел, что случилось. Я пригляжу за ним, я пригляжу за ними обоими. Не беспокойся.

            - Трое, - говорит Аарон, стараясь улыбнуться и преуспевая в этом лишь отчасти, - знаешь, у меня был еще один сон о нем, или, мне кажется, что был, - его брови хмурятся, - он сказал мне, что никуда не отпустит Пола.

            - Значит, у него получилось, - говорит Тара, - Дэрил, если ты здесь, спасибо. Найти нового лучшего друга-гея было бы _сущей_ пыткой…, - ее голос ломается, и она не может закончить шутку. Аарон обнимает ее одной рукой, стараясь успокоить, - спасибо, - произносит она, слегка шмыгая носом, - я просто беспокоюсь о нем. Когда я говорю с ним… он словно находится не здесь.

            Аарон сглатывает:

            - Да, я знаю. Ему нужно еще немного времени, вот и все, - голос Аарона не звучит так, словно он в это верит, да и Тара не выглядит уверенной. Она не отвечает, просто кладет голову на плечо Аарона и обнимает его за талию. Два друга несколько минут стоят в тишине, прежде чем Аарон шепчет, что ему нужно позвонить Мэгги и сказать ей, что они добрались в целости.

*******************************************

            Тара задерживается в хижине на несколько часов, пока Дениз не приезжает, чтобы ее подвезти. Несмотря на протесты, что Дениз _не_ ее девушка, Тара буквально светится, и это первая настоящая улыбка, которую видит Дэрил с ее приезда. Она не хочет будить Пола, но Аарон все же это делает, чтобы тот мог попрощаться.

            - Я все равно собирался его разбудить, - говорит Аарон, - уговорить поужинать.

            Пол просыпается ненадолго, чтобы обнять Тару и поблагодарить ее за то, что привезла их сюда. Она сжимает объятия крепче и говорит, что любит его.

            - Позвоните мне, если вам что-то потребуется, - говорит Тара, - пока, Дэрил! Прости, что не позависали с тобой подольше.

            - Прощай, милая, - произносит Дэрил, - Как я сказал, я пригляжу за ними.

            Пол вздрагивает и демонстративно не смотрит в сторону Дэрила. Аарон и Тара хмурятся на него, прежде чем девушка уезжает с Дениз. Теперь их остается только трое; Пол медленно дышит, контролируя дыхание и глядя куда-то в сторону от Дэрила и Аарона.

            - Думаю, я пойду обратно спать, - произносит Пол после затянувшейся тишины.

            - Сначала поужинай со мной, - говорит Аарон. Он поднимает свою блестящую черную sci-fi руку. К удивлению Дэрила пальцы сжимаются с небольшим электронным жужжанием. Указательный палец вытягивается и сгибается несколько раз в жесте «иди сюда». В этом есть что-то странно комичное, и невозмутимое выражение лица Аарона делает его еще более смешным.

            Пол слабо улыбается:

            - Окей. Что у нас есть?

            - Я _попытаюсь_ сделать омлет, - отвечает он.

            Губы Пола вновь дергаются.

            - Ты хотел сказать: что собираешься разбить дюжину яиц, играя с Дартом Хэндером, а потом заняться рамэном. Давай я приготовлю спагетти, а ты можешь порезать овощи.

            - Дарт Хэндер умеет разбивать яйца, - говорит Аарон, - не обижай его чувства. – Пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются с жужжащим звуком.

            - Срань господня, - говорит Дэрил, - эта штука охуительна.

            Пол снова вздрагивает, бросая быстрый взгляд краем глаз в сторону Дэрила. Он бледен, и его улыбка исчезает.

            Аарон хмурится:

            - На что ты смотришь?

            - Ни на что, - говорит Пол, и на лице не остается эмоций, - ну же, я все еще уставший. Давай поедим, чтобы я смог вернуться ко сну.

            _Он боится меня,_ \- думает Дэрил, в нем смешались неверие, растерянность и боль. Он помнит, как Пол говорил, что рад его видеть, когда они были в машине, как он отреагировал, когда Дэрил сказал, что любит его.

            - Я ненадолго пойду к своей могиле, - говорит он, - оставлю вас вдвоем, - он не ждет ответа, достаточно того, что Пол вздрогнул. Он быстро уходит, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина происходит.

*******************************************

            Луна поднялась высоко в небе, прежде чем Дэрил набрался смелости вернуться к хижине. Свет выключен; и он осторожно перемещается к кровати. Искусственная рука Аарона подключена к зарядке у кровати, светится маленький зеленый огонек. Аарон спит на левом боку, правая рука свободно лежит на бедре Пола.

            Когда Дэрил смотрит на них, Пол начинает шевелиться. Он быстро исчезает, выходя на крыльцо, чтобы снова не напугать Пола. Он в полной растерянности насчет того, что делать, он чувствует себя наполовину поехавшим. Пол _видит_ его, не далеким подсознательным пониманием, а по-настоящему _видит_ его. То, что должно быть радостным впечатлением, заставляет Дэрила чувствовать себя беспокойным и виноватым, должно быть, он сделал _что-то_ , что заставило Пола его бояться…

            Дверь за его спиной открывается и закрывается. Дэрил оборачивается и видит Пола. Одетый в спортивные штаны и мягкую футболку, он смотрит прямо на Дэрила. Не подспудно краем глаза, а прямо Дэрилу в лицо. Напряженность зрительного контакта поражает его почти так же сильно, как напряженность от переживаемых Полом пассивных оргазмов. Пол бодрствует, находится в сознании и не в двух шагах от смерти. Пол облизывает губы и говорит:

            - Привет. Мы… нас не представили друг другу. Я – Пол, но большинство друзей зовут меня Иисусом.

            Дэрил пристально смотрит на него, как громом пораженный. Тысяча вопросов появляется в его голове по мере того, как проходят секунды, их так много, что они словно образовали автомобильную пробку на пути к его рту, и он не может озвучить ни один. Наконец, он выдает:

            - Я, блять, знаю, кто ты, мудила. И это тупое прозвище, я так тебя не называю.

            Пол громко выдыхает:

            - Ох. Конечно, ты знаешь…. Прости… я…

            - Я – Дэрил, - отвечает он, - если уж быть _вежливыми._

            - Я знаю, - шепчет Пол. Он колеблется, после чего произносит, - я… ты был с нами. Во время аварии.

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил, опуская глаза и шаркая ногами, - я ужасно беспокоился. Думал, что ты… - он не может закончить мысль, только еще больше шаркает ногами. Он поднимает голову, и в глазах Пола появляется затравленный взгляд, - ты… ты ведь не боишься меня, правда?

            Пол закрывает глаза:

            - Я ебически напуган.

            - Почему? – спрашивает Дэрил, - ты был… я _знаю_ , ты мог меня слышать, мы _разговаривали_ раньше, пока ты засыпал…. Блять.. я _говорил_ тебе, что л…

            - Потому что я все еще не уверен, что не потек крышей и что ты не галлюцинация, - перебивает Пол.

            Дэрил пристально смотрит на него.

            - _Хуйня._ Я никакая не галлюцинация или проекция или… еще какая-либо _дичь_ , которую ты пытаешься себе втереть.

            Глаза Пола распахивается, и он моргает, глядя Дэрилу в лицо.

            - Точно так же сказала бы галлюцинация.

            - И _то_ , что сказал бы такой же мелкий хуеплет, как ты, - огрызается Дэрил, - ты _несколько лет_ болтал, словно я воображаемый друг Аарона; или называл меня «сексуальным призраком из сна», когда _особенно_ хотел побыть мудилой. Все это время ты мог _слышать_ меня, ты _знал_ , что я здесь.

            Пол отводит взгляд, поворачивая голову через плечо на хижину. Темные окна блестят в ночи, пряча Аарона от взгляда, но Дэрил знает, что именно его пытается высмотреть Пол. Наконец, Пол говорит:

            - Прости. Я не… это было не со зла.

            Гнев Дэрила исчезает:

            - Ты не должен извиняться. Я как бы уже знал, что ты не осознаешь, что делаешь, - он колеблется, - прости, что так напугал тебя. Я могу оставить тебя в покое, но…, - _будь мужиком,_ \- но я имел в виду то, что сказал в машине и на вашей свадьбе. – И затем, когда Пол просто стоит, порывисто выдыхая, он продолжает, - пожалуйста. Прежде чем я уйду, поговори со мной. Или послушай. Я так много хочу сказать тебе, ему. Скажи мне, что тебя гложет, дело ведь не только во мне…

            - Меня гложет то, что я _помню,_ \- шепчет Пол, - все то дерьмо, которое я думал, что забыл, все дерьмо, которое я _хотел_ забыть. Я не могу _перестать_ вспоминать, не могу перестать видеть. Ты прав, дело не только в тебе.

            - О чем ты говоришь? – спрашивает Дэрил, - что ты вспоминаешь?

            - Для начала, год, когда нам было восемь лет, - говорит Пол.

            Дэрил недоумевает, о чем, ебаный в рот, он болтает, как год, когда ему было восемь лет, может иметь к этому отношение. Затем он вспоминает обрывки давнего разговора.

_«Когда нам было восемь, мы ездили на каникулы в Диснейленд. У меня есть фотографии и воспоминания о том, как я рассказываю людям о поездке, но я не помню саму поездку. Вообще-то, почти целый год – как пустой лист._

_Почти целый год – как пустой лист»._

\- Что случилось? – шепчет Дэрил.

            Пол судорожно выдыхает:

            - Я видел то, что, абсолютно уверен, было моим первым призраком, - еще один вдох, - она… она не была такой дружелюбной, как ты.

            Дэрил изучает его взглядом, затем говорит:

            - Я знаю, что не был первым. Как минимум был твой брат, я знаю, ты видел его. Не «проекцию» или хуй знает что.

            Пол испускает еще один тяжелый вздох и, к ужасу Дэрила, начинает плакать. Не сильно, просто несколько слезинок катится по щекам, и он судорожно начинает их вытирать. Дэрил инстинктивно протягивает руку, прежде чем, испугавшись, остановить себя. Он опускает руку.

            - Прости за всю эту хуйню. Мой брат… он был мудаком и не всегда правильно поступал по отношению ко мне, но… - Дэрил сглатывает, - но я не знаю, что с ним случилось, и я никогда… прости, чувак.

            Сквозь слезы Пол невесело усмехается.

            - Блять, это… _разительно_ отличается от разговоров, которые у меня были с мертвецами с тех пор, как я очнулся. Больница была похожа на ад, так много призраков, и большинство из них кричали, когда понимали, что я могу их видеть.

            Дэрил рассматривает его:

            - Бля, прости. Думаю, даже смерть не останавливает людей от мудачества, - его колет чувство вины, - я сам был немного мудаком. Кричал на тебя, но я больше так не делаю. Хотя я заебываюсь с мячиком, когда вы с Аароном играете в пинг-понг.

            Пол издает еще один слезливый смешок, шмыгая носом и снова утирая глаза.

            - Говнюк. Я знал, что он мухлюет.

            - Он не имеет к этому отношение, - говорит Дэрил, - я делал все сам.

            - Все равно считается за мухлеж, - произносит Пол.

            Дэрил осторожно улыбается ему:

            - Прости, с тобой просто забавно возиться, когда ты зазнаешься.

            Пол улыбается в ответ, и к приятному удивлению Дэрила, он больше не выглядит напуганным, в нем словно зажглась осторожная надежда. Как у человека, ползущего по пустыне, заметившего оазис и не знающего, мираж это или нет.

            - Поговори со мной, чувак, - шепчет Дэрил, - может, я смогу чем-то помочь.

            - Это довольно долгая история, - произносит Пол.

            - У меня есть время, - говорит Дэрил, - все время мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Протез Аарона - это Bebionic 3.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qR_2n5Y9Pw


	23. The Ghost Began to Speak (part II) // Призрак заговорил (часть 2)

            Первое, что говорит Пол Дэрилу, когда они усаживаются в кресла-качалки, это:

            - _Воу._ Дежавю. Мы… мы уже делали это раньше.

            Дэрил моргает, глядя на него:

            - Да, полагаю, да. Мне нравится сидеть здесь с тобой и Аароном, как поодиночке, так и вместе.

            Пол не отвечает, и единственный раздающийся звук – это скрип дерева, когда он начинает мягко раскачивать кресло. Он босой, и Дэрил опускает взгляд, рассматривая, как его ступни изгибаются и напрягаются – снова прижимаются к половицам крыльца, перекатываясь до кончиков пальцев, когда он покачивает кресло назад и вперед. Пол рассматривает долину, луна висит высоко в небе и освещает ее, делая смутно различимыми деревья и холмы вдалеке. Наконец, его ступни упираются в пол, и он перестает раскачиваться. Когда Дэрил поднимает взгляд на Пола, тот смотрит на него в ответ. Страх в его глазах не исчез, но и надежда тоже.

            -  Сколько ты уже здесь? – тихо спрашивает Пол, - Аарон не назвал мне точную дату.

            - Прошло уже тридцать семь лет, - произносить это вслух так странно, - мне было тридцать восемь, когда я умер. Еще немного и… - он замолкает.

            - И ты будешь мертв дольше, чем был жив, - заканчивает Пол.

            Дэрил кивает.

            - Думаю, все проводят больше времени мертвыми, чем живыми.

            - Да, - говорит Пол, - но большинству людей не приходится сталкиваться с этим непосредственным образом. Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой.

            - Все в порядке, - говорит Дэрил, неловко ерзая, - я уже привык к этому. В любом случае, не нужно говорить обо мне. Думаю, Аарон рассказал тебе важные вещи несколько лет назад. Расскажи мне о том моменте, когда тебе было восемь лет. Кто был тем призраком?

            - Я так и не узнал, - шепчет Пол, - мы… мы не сидели и не _говорили_ , как сейчас с тобой, - он прерывисто выдыхает, - это… однажды мы переехали в новую квартиру, в первый раз, когда я ехал на лифте с отцом, она стояла там, милая старушка, улыбнувшаяся мне. Я попросил ее нажать кнопку шестого этажа, а мой папа спросил, с кем я разговариваю. Именно тогда я осознал… двери лифта были блестящими, как зеркало, и ее отражения в них не было.

            - Блять, это прям как в фильме ужасов, - бормочет Дэрил.

            Пол раздраженно фыркает:

            - Ты, бля, просто не _представляешь._ Осознав, что я могу ее _видеть,_ она не оставляла в покое. _Куда бы_ я ни шел, она следовала за мной, всего в нескольких шагах позади. Даже несколько раз залезала ко мне в кровать, я поднимал одеяло, а оттуда на меня смотрели ее глаза… - дыхание Пола учащается, глаза стекленеют, и Дэрил понимает, что тот в панике. Без раздумий Дэрил протягивает руку и касается пальцами запястья парня, пытаясь передать ощущение, что _все в порядке, ее тут нет, все закончилось_ Полу. Дэрил не пытался делать ничего подобного уже несколько лет; с тех пор, как предпринял попытку бросить свои уродливые воспоминания в Пола и получил несколько таких вспышек в ответ. Сначала Пол вздрагивает, но когда смотрит на Дэрила, его дыхание вновь замедляется. Наконец, Дэрил убирает руку, чувствуя дрожь.

            - Кажется, она из разряда мудаков, - бормочет Дэрил. Он виновато мнется, - я… иногда так делал. Мне нравилось лежать рядом с Аароном, когда он спал… но он вроде… то есть, мы _знали_ друг друга, даже если разговаривали всего лишь раз. И он не маленький ребенок.

            - И когда ты увидел, что я испугался, ты ушел, - мягко говорит Пол, - спасибо.

            - Блять, это простая вежливость, - говорит Дэрил.

            Пол нервно смеется:

            - Ну, тебе бы поучить некоторых своих призрачных собратьев _манерам_.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - Возможно, это впервые, когда кто-то сказал подобное об одном из «этих парней Диксона».

            Пол смотрит на него с любопытством:

            - Это твоя фамилия? Я знаю, что Аарон выдумал «МакМанус», потому что ты не называл ее.

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил, - Дэрил Джесс Диксон.

            - Когда ты родился?

            - 15 декабря 1940, - отвечает Дэрил, - вскоре после моего первого дня рождения отец пошел воевать с японцами.

            - Что? Со всеми? – говорит Пол, поднимая бровь. Глядя на растерянного Дэрила, он поспешно говорит, - неважно. А что насчет твоего брата? Когда он родился?

            - А разве это имеет значение? Прекрати пытаться избежать разговоров о твоем собственном дерьме, спрашивая обо мне.

            Пол моргает:

            - Это… я не нарочно… я просто… - он опускает взгляд, - я думал о твоих словах; как ты бы отдал все, чтобы узнать, что случилось с твоим братом. Я…. я мог бы его поискать. Вас обоих, посмотреть, есть ли какие-нибудь записи. Я не пытался избежать разговоров о себе…

            Дэрил чувствует жжение в груди, чувство… блять, он не знает, как описать. Эгоистичная уебская часть его хочет рассказать Полу больше, может, попросить его достать ноутбук _прямо сейчас_ и поискать все возможное о Мерле Уильяме Диксоне, рожденном 6 апреля 1933 года в Седалии, штат Джорджия, от брака Уильяма и Арлин Диксон. Он _знает_ , Мерл почти наверняка мертв, а если нет – ему за восемьдесят, и он, вероятно, такой же кусок мудака, каким был в свои сорок, но…

            Дэрил прогоняет эти мысли:

            - Мы можем сделать это позже. Как я уже сказал, мы говорим о тебе.

            - А как сказал _я_ , - отвечает Пол, - я не пытаюсь избежать этого. Я собирался сказать… - он сглатывает, - мысли о моем брате заставили меня подумать о твоем. Джон… я бы действительно поехал крышей, если бы не он. Он не мог ее _видеть_ , но он _верил_ мне. И он помог мне понять, как с этим разобраться, - Пол слабо улыбается, - он – тот, кто заставил меня полюбить исследования. Он потащил меня в библиотеку и попросил у библиотекаря «взрослые» книги о призраках, а не сказки для детей. Он был еще бóльшим книжным червем, чем я. Мы иногда менялись местами в школе, я ходил на его уроки физкультуры, а он – на мои уроки математики.

            - Аарон рассказывал мне об этом, - говорит Дэрил, - о последнем, то есть, как вы менялись местами. Сказал, что иногда ваша мама звонила в школу, чтобы убедиться, что вы на своих местах.

            Пол удивленно моргает:

            - Помню, как говорил с ним об этом. Он… рассказал тебе?

            Дэрил закатывает глаза:

            - Шутишь? Весь тот год, который он потратил на то, чтобы быть мужиком и попросить тебя стать его парнем, он пересказывал мне _все_ , что ты делаешь. Иногда даже цвет твоей одежды.

            Пол ухмыляется, по-настоящему:

            - Должно быть скучно.

            - Не, - признается Дэрил, опуская глаза и ерзая, - одна из моих любимых тем разговора.

            Теперь черед Пола смущенно отвести взгляд.

            - Аналогично, - говорит он, - я дразнил его, но… мне нравилось слушать о призраке Аарона. Нравилось читать о тебе в его книге.

            - Оу, - произносит Дэрил, ерзая на стуле. Ему приходит в голову ужасная мысль, - ты читал второй черновик?

            Пол кидает на него странный взгляд:

            - Нет, я специфичен в этом вопросе. Только финальную версию.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Дэрил. Финальный черновик достаточно плох, но в нем только одна откровенная сцена секса, которую Дэрил может припомнить. Он быстро меняет тему разговора, - так… так ты разобрался?

            - Не думаю, что разобрался, не совсем, - шепчет Пол, - думаю, я начал… ты знаешь, что такое диссоциация? – когда Дэрил качает головой, Пол объясняет, - это психологическая штука. Как… ты отрываешь свои мысли от реальности, от того, что с тобой происходит. Выходишь за пределы себя.

            Дэрила пробивает озноб, он вспоминает моменты, когда Уилл Диксон _фактически_ избивал его до полусмерти, временами оставляя шрамы. Было так больно и страшно, пока он просто... не отдалялся, и он словно смотрел на себя со стороны, - окей. Да. Я понимаю. Не знал, что у этого есть название.

            - Оу, - произносит Пол, - конечно, Аарон говорил, что предыстория персонажа списана с тебя… - он сглатывает, - в любом случае, я не уверен, что было именно так. Просто знал, что когда увижу призрака, я просто... представлю, что разгуливаю без призраков. – Он колеблется, снова оглядываясь через плечо в сторону дома, и напряженным голосом произносит, - Аарон очень _сильно_ страдает от фантомной боли в руке. Ты знаешь, что это?

            - Да, - говорит Дэрил, сбитый с толку резкой сменой темы, - или мне кажется, что знаю. Один из приятелей моего Папашки на войне наступил на мину, и ему оторвало ногу; говорил, что он все еще чувствует зуд, а иногда словно кто-то щекочет ему пятку.

            - Один из методов его лечения, - говорит Пол, сосредоточенно хмурясь, - называется зеркальной терапией. Единственное, что ему нужно делать – держать зеркало перед правой рукой. Он смотрит на отражение и двигает пальцами и… это словно обман для _мозга_. Он видит _там_ левую руку, или то, что выглядит так, словно она двигается нормально.

            - Просто супер, - бормочет Дэрил, - звучит как вуду чушь. Это действительно работает?

            Пол выпускает удивленный смешок, и когда Дэрил удивленно смотрит на него, произносит:

            - Просто… видеть, как призрак насмехается над «вуду чушью». Может, вуду – это реальное, или… или… доски Уиджи и спиритические сеансы. Кто знает?

            - Аарон читал об этом дерьме, и по моему _экспертному_ призрачному мнению – все это чушь, - он колеблется, - вообще-то, была одна вещь, о которой он читал… я расскажу тебе чуть позже. Какое отношение имеет зеркальная терапия к призракам? – Дэрилу кажется, что у него есть идея, и она подтверждается, когда Пол вновь начинает говорить.

            - Как я рассказывал, - бормочет Пол, - Джон _не мог_ их видеть. Я… я  смотрел на него, как он ходит куда-либо и не видит призраков, и притворялся, что тоже не вижу.

            - Это не похоже… - начинает говорить Дэрил. Он не силен в _психологии_ ; он узнал больше, чем когда был жив, из того, что Аарон читал или смотрел по телевизору. Он не может подобрать правильные слова, - не похоже, что ты справлялся. Или здоров.

            - Я и не был, - говорит Пол, _\- очевидно же._ – Его взгляд становится таким же отсутствующим, как и в моменты, когда Дэрил с ним разговаривал, и теперь он задумывается, каждый ли раз, когда это происходило, Пол просто… проверял. Притворялся, что не слышит того, что слышит, или даже не видит того, что видит. – Знаешь, что еще я вспомнил? – как бы между прочим говорит Пол, - я вспомнил об этом, когда мы попали в аварию, сразу после того, как услышал крик Аарона. Я был _в ужасе_ , я не мог… я мог думать только о том, что мы в ловушке, кто-то должен нам помочь, помочь выбраться, я звал на помощь хоть кого-нибудь. И тогда появился ты. Я помню… - он запинается, - это показалось мне _знакомым_. Словно я прошел через подобное раньше, и я знал, что произойдет. В день смерти Джона и наших родителей, они везли его на прием к врачу. Я все еще был в школе, обычно они забирали нас вместе, но у меня была футбольная тренировка…. Так вот, в одну секунду я стоял на поле, а в следующую – услышал крик мамы, а затем увидел Джона… - его дыхание стало шумным. – Я был _там_ , рядом с ним. Они переезжали через мост, когда грузовик врезался им в лобовое, парень был пьян в полдень рабочего дня. Папа и мама умерли сразу, но Джон… он был слишком сильно ранен и не мог выбраться, и он утонул. Я был с ним до самого конца, держал его руку, но в то же время я чувствовал _все_ , что чувствовал он, пока он не ушел. Наверное, я упал в обморок, потому что следующее, что я помню – это кабинет школьной медсестры, и кто-то говорит мне, что они умерли.

            - _Господи_ блять, - шепчет Дэрил, охваченные ужасом мысли о двух маленьких детях, застрявших в раздолбанной машине: вода медленно поднимается, пока не остается никаких воздушных карманов, и происходит необратимое. Он задумывается, был ли Джон, как и он, сначала в ловушке собственного тела. Сидящий под толщей темной воды в одиночестве, маленький гребаный ребенок…

            Он отбрасывает эту мысль – слишком ужасную для обдумывания. Он надеется, эта смерть и призрачное дерьмо не относится к детям, он был взрослым человеком, но все это было так же страшно и чертовски запутано. Лишь через несколько минут он обретает способность говорить.

            - Дерьмо, чувак. Неудивительно, что ты заставил себя забыть. Это… мне жаль, что ты прошел через такое, когда был ребенком.

            Взгляд Пола сфокусирован на Дэриле:

            - Я… спасибо. Все в порядке, но я… блять, я ни с кем не мог поговорить об этом, я думал, я совсем ебнусь. Терапия была бесполезной, потому что я не мог быть откровенным и…, - он улыбается, - я все еще не уверен, что не тронулся умом.

            Дэрил колеблется, после чего говорит:

            - Помнишь, что ты сказал Аарону? Что неважно, реальный я или нет, если разговоры со мной помогают, значит, стоит это делать в любом случае.

            - Да…

            - Так вот это полнейшая хуйня. Я не проекция, а ты не тронулся. Это дерьмо случилось, и то, что ты притворяешься, что этого нет, не заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше.

            Пол поднимает брови:

            - Суровая забота от возможной галлюцинации.

            - Нахуй сходи, - ворчит Дэрил, - что было потом?

            - Я… я не знаю, - произносит Пол, - я помню, что Джон пришел и оставался со мной в первый год. Он прогнал всех призраков, которые поначалу беспокоили меня…

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - Серьезно? Маленький ребенок?

            - Да, - слегка улыбаясь, говорит Пол, - у него были _яйца._ Думаю, может, это потому… ну, он не был _растерян_ или потерян. Я не знаю. Мы также продолжали работать над тем, как отключаться от них, - у него перехватывает дыхание, - я… я не знаю, сработало ли это _слишком_ хорошо и стало ли причиной, по которой я перестал его видеть. Или повлияла терапия, изучение способов преодоления, и это перетекло в… что бы это ни было. Все, что я знаю – что в конце концов я просто… _забыл_ о большей части этого дерьма, и сейчас, когда я помню, это больше не работает. Я не могу… я не могу выключить это и повсюду вижу мертвых.

            - Ну, за все время здесь я не видел других призраков, - отвечает Дэрил, - но если увижу хоть одного, вышлю его нахер, не беспокойся. Здесь только я, и, как я сказал… я могу убраться.

            Пол изучает его мягким взглядом.

            - Ну, а как _я_ сказал - ты единственный, с кем я могу поговорить об этом. Ты не… ты не должен уходить. Я… я не хотел бы этого, вообще-то.

            Дэрил чувствует, как в груди расходится тепло, осторожная надежда:

            - Ты больше не боишься меня? – произносит он с небольшой улыбкой.

            Пол улыбается в ответ:

            - Я бы так не сказал, но я работаю над этим.

            - Идет, - говорит Дэрил, затем хмурится, - наверное… то есть, думаю, мне нужно кое-что прояснить, теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я рядом… - он мнется, - наверное… наверное, я должен сказать тебе, что иногда я _не могу_ уйти.

            - Что это значит? – спрашивает Пол.

            - То есть, это как… я пытаюсь уйти, но не могу. Думаю… думаю, ты это делаешь. Не нарочно, но иногда ты словно тащишь меня за собой, или… эм… один раз я словно _был_ тобой. Внутри тебя.

            Пол рассматривает его с нечитаемым выражением лица:

            - Когда?

            _Блядство_. Он не продумал эту линию разговора до конца; но он знает, что ему нужно сжать яйца в кулак и быть честным относительно вещей, к которым он причастен.

            - Когда вы… когда ты упал в обморок, в тот раз. Это напугало Аарона.

            - Оу, - задумчиво произносит Пол, - наверное, я уже должен был догадаться, что это был ты.

            - _Прости_ , - быстро говорит Дэрил, - я не пытался…    

            - Есть удерживающая… заземляющая техника для диссоциации, - перебивает Пол, - когда ты фокусируешься на том, чтобы _находиться_ в своем теле. Я… мне _часто_ приходилось делать это, когда мы с Аароном… интересно, поэтому ли тебя тянет. Блять, я все еще не знаю, как это дерьмо _работает_.

            - Ты меня понял, - отвечает Дэрил, затем продолжает, - Аарон когда-нибудь говорил с тобой о Марии Ровиа?

            Пол моргает:

            - О ком?

            Дэрил объясняет, как во время исследований по спиритуализму Аарон наткнулся на это имя, и немного покопался относительно его.

            - Она даже была в Википедии, - говорит Дэрил, - там была ее фотография и… она выглядела так, словно твоя родственница. Там сказано, что она написала какие-то штуки, может быть, что-то в них будет тебе полезно.

            - Нет, он никогда не рассказывал мне об этом, - задумчиво говорит Пол, - я… думаю, я мог бы взглянуть. Посмотрим, что я смогу найти. Интересно, почему он не упомянул этого.

            Дэрил пожимает плечами:

            - Он собирался, но когда он звонил, на телефон ответил Гребаный Алекс и вывел его из себя. Безумнее, чем трехногая кошка, пытающаяся закопать какашку, как сказал бы мой Папаша.

            Пол издает удивленный смешок, затем прикрывает рот рукой и оглядывается через плечо на окна. Его плечи трясутся, и Дэрил видит, что его глаза прищурились, как всегда, когда он смеется. Тот факт, что _он_ заставил Пола так рассмеяться, согревает Дэрила. Взяв себя в руки, Пол говорит:

            - Я не знаю, что забавнее: что даже _ты_ зовешь его «Гребаным Алексом» или слова твоего Папаши.

            - Ну, я никогда его не видел, но он все равно кажется полнейшим придурком. Аарон рассказывал мне о нем, я хотел бы надрать ему зад.

            Пол вновь улыбается:

            - Ну, я ценю твое отношение, но я сам могу надрать ему зад.

            - Таким парням, как он, недостаточно одного раза, - отвечает Дэрил, - я позволю тебе сделать это первым.

            - Договорились. Но в этом нет необходимости, я почти не вспоминал о нем с тех пор, как мы с Аароном вместе, – его улыбка исчезает, он выглядит неловким и смущенным, - я…  мы ушли от темы, где ты смотришь на нас, когда мы вместе.

            Дэрил опускает глаза и кивает:

            - Простите. Может, теперь, когда мы знаем, что происходит, меня больше не будет втягивать.

            - Если это _я_ делаю, втягиваю тебя, - мягко говорит Пол, - тогда мне нужно извиниться перед _тобой_. Даже если это было не специально.

            Дэрил чертовски хотел бы отключиться прямо сейчас. Он думает просто пожелать Полу доброй ночи и сбежать к своей могиле. Но это будет трусостью, и он поведет себя как _баба_. - Я… эм. Ты не должен извиняться передо мной за это.

            Пол молчит, и Дэрил слишком боится взглянуть на его лицо и увидеть, что он думает по этому поводу.

            - Тебе _нравится_ наблюдать за нами.

            - Да, - произносит Дэрил, не отрывая взгляда от половиц крыльца, - я знаю, как это звучит, и… - он запинается, - я просто… я никогда не делал ничего подобного при жизни. И я… - он бросает быстрый взгляд на Пола и не может прочесть выражение его лица, поэтому вновь опускает глаза, - я имел в виду то, что я сказал в машине и на вашей свадьбе. Мне нравится быть с вами, даже если ты не знаешь, что я здесь. Но я не могу остановиться, можем найти способ…

            - Ты не обязан, - тихо говорит Пол, - то есть, я выясню, как перестать тебя втягивать, потому что у тебя должен быть выбор. Но если ты хочешь остаться, то можешь остаться. Я не возражаю, и, уверен, Аарон считает так же.

            Дэрил вскидывает голову, ожидая усмешку, но выражение лица Пола абсолютно серьезное, и он немного раскраснелся, и, блять, для Дэрила это слишком. Последние несколько часов, которые они разговаривали, поразили его – его _видели,_ он разговаривал с Полом в бодрствующем мире, словно старые друзья, и теперь Пол говорит ему, что все _в порядке_ , если Дэрил смотрит, как он трахает мужа…

            - Воу, - говорит Пол, подавшись вперед, - ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас взорвешься. Я забыл, Аарон говорил, что ты стеснительный. Прости, если это было слишком.

            - Я не стеснительный, - протестует Дэрил.

            - Конечно нет, - говорит Пол с каплей веселья в голосе. Когда Дэрил снова смотрит на него, он становится серьезным, - вообще-то… вообще тебе сейчас не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Мы… эээ. У нас не было секса с момента аварии.

            Дэрил недоверчиво смотрит на него:

            - Серьезно?

            - Ты так удивлен, - криво усмехается Пол.

            - Блять, иногда мне казалось, что вы никогда не займетесь ничем другим, - бормочет Дэрил, - сводили меня с ума.

            Пол ерзает в кресле-качалке, в очередной раз оглядываясь через плечо туда, где в хижине спит Аарон.

            - Мы. Мы… ээ… пытались около месяца назад, но я просто не смог.

            Дэрил мнется, чувствуя себя неловко и тупо за эту неловкость. Он только что признался, что смотрит, как Пол и Аарон трахаются, а Пол _только что_ признался, что все в порядке, и нет причин, по которым Дэрил должен чувствовать себя смущенным.

            _Последуй своему собственному совету, Дарлина. Сожми яйца в кулак._

            - Что… почему? Вы все еще… то есть, я знаю, вы оба пострадали.

            - Это сыграло свою роль в начале, - сглатывает Пол, - а теперь это просто… это нависло надо мной. Может, схожу с ума, не понимаю, что реально, _лгу_ ему, - он опускает глаза, - и… и рука. Это не беспокоит меня… то есть, беспокоит, потому что я ненавижу, когда он страдает, но меня все еще _тянет_ к нему. Он _ведет себя_ так, словно это его не беспокоит, но я знаю, что это не так, и я не могу… Я слишком в беспорядке, чтобы _помочь_ ему. С ним случилось такое, а он вынужден беспокоиться обо _мне_ вместо себя.

            - Ну, перестань ему лгать, скажи то, что сказал мне, - говорит Дэрил, - мы можем… блять, мы все втроем можем выяснить, как общаться друг с другом.

            Пол отворачивается от него, умолкая на несколько долгих секунд.

            - Это… это не так просто.

            - Я уверен, что просто, - говорит Дэрил, - он верит, что я здесь, ты же знаешь.

            - Он _думает_ , что верит, - произносит Пол, - одно дело – подыгрывать, потому что это ему помогает, а другое дело – подойти и сказать, что я могу _видеть_ и разговаривать с тобой, он подумает, что я тронулся…

            - Ты не умеешь читать мысли, - говорит Дэрил, - или умеешь? Черт, и будущее ты можешь видеть?

            Пол ужасно бледнеет. Во время разговора были моменты, когда он, описывая ужасные вещи, выглядел напуганным, но он постепенно приходил в себя, успокаивался. Сейчас он выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

            - Я не знаю, - произносит он тихим голосом, - есть… есть кое-что еще, у меня ушло много времени, чтобы установить связь с этим и тем, что происходит… - его голос срывается, и ему нужно время, чтобы обуздать эмоции, - ты всегда здесь, да? Ты… ты присутствовал при всех наших разговорах…

            - Не при всех, - бурчит Дэрил.

            - Ты был при одном, - произносит Пол, - это была ночь… когда Аарон поцеловал меня в первый раз, ты остановил мой побег…

            - Да, я был там, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Помнишь, что он сказал мне о том, что он иногда ненавидел Эрика? – Дэрил кивает, - одна из причин, по его словам, по которым он ненавидел Эрика – это за то, что тот _«не был ебаным экстрасенсом» и вовремя не узнал, что болен, чтобы что-то действительно предпринять._

            - Ох, - произносит Дэрил, чувствуя холод в животе, когда он осознает, к чему клонит Пол, - ты…?

            - Я _не знаю,_ \- говорит Пол, прикладывая ладонь к лицу, - я так много раз прокручивал это в голове, что теперь думаю… думаю, _я знал._ В то лето ему поставили диагноз; однажды вечером мы все собрались, и я увидел Эрика, он выглядел _ужасно_. То есть просто _чудовищно_. Он всегда был худой, но он выглядел словно гребаный скелет. Я даже отвел Аарона в сторону и спросил, все ли в порядке, и Аарон повел себя так, словно я сбрендил. Как и другие, когда я упомянул это, словно я видел что-то кардинально отличное от остальных. В следующий раз, когда я его видел, он выглядел нормально, и так было вплоть до момента, пока он не начал по-настоящему угасать.

            В этот момент Дэрил думает о том, что если бы ему дали выбирать между тем, чтобы вновь стать живым и никогда не курить, _или_ остаться мертвым и иметь неограниченное количество сигарет, он выбрал бы последнее. Он так отчаянно хочет сигарету, что чуть ли не воет, хочет выдыхать дым и чувствовать успокаивающее действие никотина, проворачивая все это дерьмо в голове. Дэрил знает, что _он_ думает – что если у Пола было видение или ощущение, что с Эриком что-то не так, он в тот момент понятия не имел, что происходит. Дэрил также _знает_ , что Пол предпочел бы, чтобы Эрик был жив, даже если это значило, что он сам никогда не будет с Аароном вместе.

            - Да, - осипшим голосом произносит Пол, ломая тишину и выдергивая Дэрила из этих мыслей, - видишь, почему это сложно. Почему я не могу… иногда я не могу прикоснуться к нему, зная, что мог бы предпринять.

            Дэрил качает головой:

            - Это не сложно, совсем нет, расскажи ему то, что рассказал мне. Он поймет.

            Пол горько смеется:

            - Ох, конечно он поймет. Уверен, он не будет держать на меня зла, если выяснит, что был _крохотный_ шанс, что парень, с которым он трахается, мог спасти жизнь его любимого… 

            - Перестань так говорить, это хуйня, сам знаешь, - огрызается Дэрил, - ты не «парень, с которым он трахается», что с тобой не так? Как ты вообще мог подумать о нем такое?

            - Ну, я не могу _знать_ наверняка, да? – горько произносит Пол. Он говорит _точно_ так же, как несколько лет назад, после того, как Аарон впервые признался ему в любви, - я больше не знаю, что реально, а что – только в моей голове. Мой психотерапевт говорит, что я проецирую свою неуверенность на людей, что я не _читаю мысли_ , но, может, я читаю. Может, я улавливаю мысли других людей, не осознавая этого, так же, как и неосознанно слышал тебя, - он смотрит вниз на обручальное кольцо и начинает крутить его другой рукой, - хотел бы я, чтобы ты не помешал мне сбежать той ночью. Потом тебе пришлось сделать то же после аварии, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты и этого не сделал, может, на том свете все было бы менее сложно…

            Без раздумий Дэрил просто набрасывается на него, как раньше, только теперь он не ограничивается прикосновением к запястью. Вместо этого он наклоняется и хватает Пола за затылок, вздергивая его лицо.

            - Послушай _меня_. _Никогда_ так не говори, никогда так не _думай_. О выборе легкого пути. Вот, что я сделал, вот, чем я _был_. Просто парень, слоняющийся по округе, ничто, потому что считал, что не заслуживаю лучшего и проще оставаться в стороне, не рисковать. Может, если бы я _рискнул_ , я бы не закончил как груда забытых костей посреди леса.

            Пол зажмуривается и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

            - Дэрил, - произносит он, - ты не знаешь…

            Дэрилу не удается услышать окончание фразы, потому что в этот момент в хижине за ними вспыхивает свет, заливая крыльцо. Они подпрыгивают и оборачиваются, Аарон стоит посреди гостиной, лихорадочно озираясь.

            Пол вскакивает на ноги и бросается к двери, распахивая ее и залетая в дом.

            - Эй, - произносит он, - прости, мне просто нужно было подышать.

            Дэрил видит, как напряжение покидает тело Аарона, плечи с облегчением опускаются. На нем нет рубашки, и Дэрил впервые может хорошо рассмотреть его культю.

            - Эй, - произносит Аарон, выравнивая дыхание, - прости. Просто... плохие сны, и тебя не было рядом.

            Пол колеблется; и при виде этого сердце Дэрила разрывается, даже если он _не_ знает всех причин. Затем Пол выравнивает дыхание и подходит к Аарону, обнимает его, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

            - Прости, что напугал тебя, приятель. Что тебе снилось?

            - Зомби, - говорит Аарон, слегка улыбаясь и прижимаясь щекой к макушке Пола, - один ударил тебя ножом в сердце.

            - Зомби могут бить ножом людей?

            - Один мог, - говорит Аарон, проводя рукой по спине Пола, останавливаясь пальцами в том месте, где кусок металла прошел сквозь тело.

            - Это просто сон, - шепчет Пол, - я сейчас здесь. Я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Не… до тех пор, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.

            Аарон сдвигается, чтобы поцеловать Пола в щеку:

            - Ну, через десять дней после никогда.

            Пол молчит, опустив голову и повернувшись туда, откуда наблюдает за ними Дэрил. Он нежно освобождается от объятий Аарона и говорит, что им нужно вернуться в постель.

            - Кстати, сексуальным призракам можно тут ошиваться, - говорит Пол.

            - Мудила, - бурчит Дэрил, - нам с тобой еще много о чем нужно поговорить. Так просто ты от этого не отделаешься.

            - Я передумал, - говорит Пол, - сексуальным призракам тут не рады.

            - Будь милым с Дэрилом, - бормочет Аарон, следуя к кровати и утягивая за собой Пола.

            - Да, уебок, - говорит Дэрил, - я свалю на сегодняшнюю ночь, но, как я сказал: нам есть о чем поговорить.


	24. 'Til Death Calls You Away // Пока смерть не призовет тебя

            Дэрил проводит остаток ночи, сидя на своей могиле, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове слова Пола, пытаясь понять, что, блять, со всем этим делать. Первым делом нужно заставить Пола перестать ссать, сесть и поговорить с Аароном. Не то чтобы Дэрил не _понимал_ каково ему; после раздумий идти на это до усрачки страшно. Есть опасение, что Аарон _подумает_ , что у Пола потекла крыша, и что даже после всех лет вместе он всерьез _не_ верит в существование Дэрила. Что это просто игра, в которую он играет, разговаривая с самим собой, и когда дойдет до решающего момента, Аарон поведет себя как Пол Ровиа и притворится, что не знает того, что знает.

            В этот момент он слышит свои собственные слова, обращенные к Полу прошлой ночью: _Как я вообще мог подумать о нем такое?_

Дэрил вздыхает и мысленно возвращается к ночи, когда Аарон впервые поцеловал Пола, и их последующему разговору. Что ты можешь ненавидеть людей, потому что напуган или страдаешь, что это на самом деле не ты. Это не нормально, но это можно понять. Это простительно.

            Небо светлеет, и Дэрил едва это замечает. У него есть смутная идея подождать до середины утра, прежде чем пойти проверить Пола, но к своему удивлению, он чувствует, как _кто-то_ приближается к его могиле. Этот _кто-то_ движется абсолютно бесшумно, но его шаги все равно отдаются эхом по земле. Дэрил оборачивается и видит Пола Ровиа, спускающегося к нему по хребту холма. На нем рубашка, которая обычно сидела хорошо, но сейчас будто велика. Он потерял порядочное количество мышц, но он все еще блядски красив, что заставляет Дэрила слишком ярко осознавать каждый свой гребаный недостаток.

            Когда он приближается, Дэрил не может удержаться от вопроса:

            - Какого хера ты тут делаешь? Думаешь, это нормально - разгуливать в одиночестве?

            Пол поднимает брови:

            - Что ж, и тебе охуеть какое доброе утро. Меня не убьет спуск по хребту.

            - Где Аарон? Он беспокоится о тебе.

            - Он еще спит, я оставил ему записку. Все, что ему нужно сделать – это выглянуть в окно и увидеть, как я тут разговариваю сам с собой.

            Дэрил чувствует неприятный укол.

            - Говоришь, ты, блять, можешь увидеть меня оттуда? – он не знает, зачем спрашивает, ведь ответ охуенно очевиден.

            - Да. Выглянув утром, я увидел, что ты сидишь здесь задумчивый, - Пол опускает глаза на землю у ног Дэрила и с трудом сглатывает, - так… так это оно? Здесь твои останки?

            - Да, - отвечает Дэрил, ощущая себя пиздец каким уязвимым. В первую встречу Аарон стоял на его могиле, но все было _иначе._ Аарон не знал даже о существовании Дэрила, не говоря уже о том, где он похоронен, и он не обратил особого внимания на само место. Когда живой человек стоит рядом с его могилой и _смотрит_ на нее, это неописуемо. Самая близкая аналогия – момент, когда Мерл вошел в комнату, когда он дрочил на раздел мужского белья в каталоге Sears. Он помнит панический ужас, как захлопнул каталог, моля _бога_ , чтобы Мерл ничего толком не заметил. Помнит мысль, что если бы Мерл _заметил_ , это бы изменило все; страх, стыд и вину, кружащиеся в его голове.

            Кажется, словно Пол не замечает смятение Дэрила, он все еще смотрит на землю, словно рентгеновским зрением разглядывая настоящие кости Дэрила.

            - Что случится, если мы откопаем тебя? И похороним в другом месте?

            - Не знаю и выяснять не хочу, - произносит Дэрил, слыша панику в своем голосе, и не может удержаться от мольбы, - пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо.. если ты хочешь, чтобы я убрался, просто попроси…

            Пол смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и виновато произносит:

            - Что? Я не _угрожал_ тебе.

            Дэрила обдает облегчением, и он, успокоившись, чувствует себя идиотом.

            - Прости. Я просто… я счастлив здесь. Я не хочу застрять на каком-нибудь городском кладбище.

            - Откуда ты знаешь, что ты застрял? – бормочет Пол, - ты сказал Аарону, что думаешь, словно смог покинуть свое тело из-за того, что брат отметил твою могилу. Может, ты мог бы отправиться куда захочешь. Даже на тот свет когда-нибудь.

            - Слушай, несмотря на то, что говорит Аарон, я не был хорошим человеком при жизни и чертовски уверен насчет того, куда отправлюсь, если тот свет существует.

            - Ты себя недооцениваешь, - тихо произносит Пол, глядя на него таким взглядом, который Дэрил не может вынести, - но сейчас, думаю, это неважно. В любом случае, о чем ты размышлял, сидя здесь так долго?

            - А ты как думаешь? – говорит Дэрил и, прежде чем Пол успевает уклончиво ответить, продолжает, - просто чтобы ты не попытался отвертеться: я думал о том, как заставить твою упрямую задницу поговорить с Аароном. Не только обо мне, а обо _всем_.

            Пол закрывает глаза:

            - Я знаю. Я думал об этом всю ночь, и я… - он сглатывает, - с тех самых пор, как мы вместе, часть меня просто ждала… блять, я не знаю. Что с его глаз спадет пелена, и он по-настоящему _посмотрит_ на меня, и что бы он ни увидел, это изменит его чувства в отношении меня. Я думал, что это прошло, что я _забил_ на эту мысль, я бы не согласился на предложение, если бы я не… - он грустно улыбается, - знаешь, если бы не обручальное кольцо на моем пальце, я бы уже, наверное, сбежал.

            - Тогда я охуеть как рад, что все обстоит так, - хрипит Дэрил, - избавляет меня от необходимости выяснять, как покинуть это место и притащить тебя обратно.

            - Но ты _можешь_ уйти, - подмечает Пол, - ты же пришел к нам после аварии.

            - Я уверен, что это твоя заслуга, - говорит Дэрил, - в любом случае, неважно, каким образом это произошло. Чего ты боишься? Что он подумает, что ты поехал? Он более поехавший, чем ты, потому что все чертово время болтает со мной.

            - Я смогу жить с тем, что он будет считать меня психом, - тихо говорит Пол, - потому что я все еще думаю, что есть шанс, что я псих. В основном… если он поверит мне, у него будет шанс поразмышлять о том, что случилось с Эриком.

            - Ты не _заставил_ его заболеть, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Но я _видел_ это, - произносит Пол сквозь стиснутые зубы, - и это было… в… Июле? Августе? Может, если бы они _узнали_ на несколько месяцев раньше, они смогли бы что-нибудь сделать.

            - А что конкретно ты _видел_?

            - Я видел своего друга, выглядящего словно гребаный труп, - говорит Пол, - я видел _превью_ его ужасной, полной агонии смерти. И я ничего не _сделал_. Просто убедил себя в собственной паранойе и переключил внимание на другие вещи.

            - А ты ебаный _врач_ помимо того, что экстрасенс, читающий мысли, видящий будущее и мертвецов? Аарон рассказал мне, что Эрику пришлось сделать все виды тестов и прочее дерьмо, прежде чем они поняли, что не так. Мог ты подсказать им, где искать?

            Дэрил замечает, что последний вопрос застал Пола врасплох, это явно _не_ приходило ему в голову:

            - Я… я мог бы что-нибудь _сделать…_ Я знаю… даже если бы было слишком поздно спасать его, Аарон бы пораньше узнал, что он умрет. Провел бы с ним больше времени, – Пол оглядывается на хижину, - в любом случае, допустим, ты прав. _Ты_ можешь логически рассуждать об этом, но сможет ли он? Даже если он _знает_ , что я не мог ничего сделать… как… сможет ли он смотреть на меня как прежде?

            - Ты должен _верить_ в него, - снова говорит Дэрил, - верить в себя.

            Пол поворачивается к хижине и долго изучает ее, прежде чем пробормотать:

            - Это неважно. Он заслуживает знать, независимо от его реакции.

            - Чувак, я _понимаю_ , - говорит Дэрил, - когда мы с ним разговаривали, мне было так стремно рассказывать о дерьме, которое я творил. По-настоящему _плохом_ дерьме, в котором я решил участвовать. Я не могу… не могу сказать, как он отреагирует, но знаю, чего он _не сделает_. Он не посчитает тебя ошибкой, и он не побежит к адвокату оформлять бумаги на развод.

            Пол поворачивается обратно к Дэрилу. В широко открытых глазах читается мольба:

            - Ты..., - он облизывает губы, - ты поможешь мне?

            Дэрил непонятливо смотрит на него:

            - Тебе не нужно просить. Я сделаю все, что смогу.

            - Просто… больше всего мне нужна моральная поддержка. Кто-то, кто бы держал меня за руку, - говорит Пол.

            Дэрил не удерживается и фыркает от смеха и, когда Пол хмурится, объясняет:

            - Бля, вы двое – что-то с чем-то. Он просил меня о том же, потому что слишком ссал попросить тебя стать его парнем. Несколько _месяцев_. Даже репетировал всякую поеботу перед зеркалом.

            - Да он гребаный придурок, - произносит Пол, и уголки его губ дергаются вверх, - вообще-то он рассказал мне об этом. Как писал речи, спрашивал совета у Саши… обо всем.

            - Поверь мне, - говорит Дэрил, - неважно, что он рассказал тебе, он не описал всю картину. – Он колеблется, - послушай. Прошлой ночью ты говорил, что не доверяешь своей голове… говорю, как _объективный_ наблюдатель – я знаю, он тебя любит.

            Пол долго молчит.

            - Я… я тоже это знаю. То, что ты знаешь головой, отличается от чувства, пронизывающего тебя _до костей,_ \- он делает паузу, - кажется, я должен был выразиться иначе, - он кивает в сторону могилы Дэрила, - учитывая твои обстоятельства.

            - Переживу, - говорит Дэрил, - когда ты собираешься попытаться с ним поговорить?

            - «Прямо сейчас» для тебя подходит? – спрашивает Пол, удивляя его. Хотя Дэрил думает, что это не должно было удивлять; когда Пол принимает решение перестать бежать _от_ чего-то, он не колеблется и бежит прямиком в эту сторону.

            - Думаю, как-нибудь я смогу втиснуть это в свой плотный график загробной жизни.

            - Тогда, - произносит Пол, - давай покончим с этим.

***********************************************

            Когда они возвращаются, Аарон на кухне пытается приготовить омлет. Своей рукой робота он держит ручку сковороды, а рукой из плоти и крови переворачивает его лопаткой. Аарон выглядит так, словно недавно встал с кровати; даже несмотря на короткую стрижку, его кудри все равно помяты. Увидев Пола, он осторожно улыбается и поднимает руку робота.

            - Дарт попросил передать тебе, что он разбил только два яйца, - говорит Аарон, - ты должен перед ним извиниться.

            - Передай Дарту – сдается мне, он пиздабол, - произносит Пол с тенью улыбки, - я не побрезгаю покопаться в мусоре и посчитать скорлупу.

            Пальцы руки робота сжимаются в кулак, за исключением указательного, указывающего вперед.

            - Как только я пойму, как заставить Дарта показать «фак», тебе конец.

            - Раз уж он не задушил меня во сне, - говорит Пол.

            - Он никогда не пытался, - говорит Аарон, осторожно перекладывая омлет на тарелку, а затем поглаживая руку робота, - ты завтракал? Я могу сделать еще один…

            Улыбка, которая держалась у Пола во время их шутливого разговора, спадает, и лицо превращается в пустую маску. Он смотрит в сторону Дэрила, проходящего мимо Аарона, и делает вдох.

            - Я не голоден. Вообще-то… нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.

            Аарон замирает, и его улыбка исчезает:

            - Ну вот, и _мой_ аппетит пропал.

            - Прости, - шепчет Пол, вновь бросая взгляд на Дэрила. Когда они шли к дому, Пол сказал, что Дэрилу ничего не нужно _делать_ или говорить, просто быть рядом. Дэрил чувствует себя бесполезным хуем, когда ободряюще кивает Полу.

            Пол отворачивается от них обоих, уставившись в окно.

            - Могу я сказать кое-что, - произносит Пол, - чтобы ты не подумал, что я выжил из ума?

            Аарон долго смотрит на него:

            - Не после того, как ты это сказал.

            Пол делает кислую мину:

            - Дежавю. Ты помнишь… блять, конечно ты помнишь. Как я рассказывал о… о Джоне, который приходил ко мне. После… то есть.

            - Да, - произносит Аарон напряженным голосом, - ты сказал, что это была проекция. Ты видел то, что тебе нужно было видеть. Как у меня с Дэрилом.

            Вопреки всему, слышать эти слова от Аарона _больно_. Дэрил говорит себе следовать своему собственному совету и _верить_ в него, верить, что на самом деле он так не считает.

            - Так ты думаешь, что он проекция? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Я… не знаю. Думаю, ты был прав о том, что не имеет значения – так ли это на самом деле.

            - А что, если имеет? Что, если... что, если _ты_ был прав? Что Джон перешел в другой мир, а я этого не знал. Что, если он был там… что, если Дэрил здесь? Настоящий человек, не проекция.

            - Ну, тогда у твоих фантазий эксгибициониста есть шанс воплотиться в реальность, - говорит Аарон, стараясь пошутить, но получается плоско по многим причинам. Дэрил догадывается, что не последнюю роль в этом играет то, что, по словам Пола, они давно не трахались.

            - Я _серьезно,_ Аарон, - говорит Пол, не встречаясь с его взглядом.

            - Пол, - тихо говорит Аарон, - в чем дело? Я знаю… - он делает вдох, - ты ничего _мне_ не сказал, но я знаю, что из-за аварии многое навалилось. Эмоционально, ментально…

            - Да, можно и так сказать, - произносит Пол.

            Когда он молчит несколько долгих мгновений, Дэрил не может удержать рот закрытым:

            - Ты хоть представляешь, как, сука, вымораживает то, что вы двое можете тупо _нести_ друг другу всякую хуету, но ведете себя как блядские ссыкуны? Будь мужиком.

            - Иди нахуй, - огрызается Пол, - не ты, - быстро говорит он Аарону и делает вдох, - думаю, мне нечего больше не остается. Джон _был_ там, я видел его. Дэрил здесь, я могу видеть и его тоже.

            Аарон смотрит на него долгим и пристальным взглядом:

            - Что… что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что можешь видеть Дэрила?

            - Я имею в виду, что я могу его _видеть,_ \- он указывает на Дэрила, - он стоит рядом с тобой, смотрит на нас и отпускает бесполезные комментарии.

            Аарон поворачивается туда, куда указал Пол, и смотрит сквозь Дэрила. _Это_ тоже не должно причинять боль, но причиняет.

            - Окей, - тихо говорит Аарон, - если ты меня разыгрываешь, то, честно говоря, сейчас у меня нет настроения шутить о нем.

            - Я тебя не разыгрываю, - говорит Пол, и в его округлившихся глазах читается мольба, - я могу его _видеть._ И не только его, и не только Джона. Зови меня Хэйли Джоэл Осмент, потому что я могу видеть мертвых людей. Теперь – постоянно. И был способен в детстве, но подавил это в себе так сильно, что забыл, и вспомнил лишь после аварии.

            Аарон стоит абсолютно неподвижно с пустым выражением лица, но его глаза широко открыты и наполнены _ужасом_. Нарочито спокойным голосом он говорит:

            - Ты хочешь сказать, что после аварии ты что-то видишь? И слышишь?

            Пол кидает на него недоверчивый взгляд, а затем переводит взгляд на Дэрила.

            - Ну, кажется, было глупо полагать, что от этого разговора ты не подумаешь, что я чокнулся.

            - Ты _не_ чокнулся, - говорит Дэрил, глядя на Аарона, - напомни ему, как часто он сам разговаривает со _мной_.

            - Пол… - начинает Аарон.

            - Так значит ты можешь болтать со своим гребаным призраком, утверждать, что _чувствуешь_ его присутствие, но когда я говорю, что ты прав и я могу его видеть, я – поехавший.

            - Я не думаю, что ты _поехавший_ , Пол, - наигранно спокойным голосом продолжает Аарон, - но… но ты только что сказал, что можешь видеть призраков, что ты… экстрасенс? Это _ты_ убеждал меня, что все это проекция…

            - Ну, я нес херню, - бормочет Пол, - призраки реальны, и один стоит рядом с тобой. Или ты вышел замуж за психа.

            Аарон делает медленный вдох, затем еще один:

            - Или с тобой что-то _физически_ не так, - он опускает взгляд на свою руку робота.

            Пол внезапно выглядит сомневающимся:

            - Я… я миллион раз делал томографию, все было нормально, ни одной… ни одна из моих травм не была травмой _головы_... – это чушь, и Пол должен _понимать_ , что это чушь, но Дэрил видит в его глазах вспышку надежды, словно утопающий тянется за спасательным тросом.

            Дэрил уже готов в отчаянии рвать на себе волосы:

            - Черт побери, Пол, хватит сбегать от дерьма, с которым ты не хочешь разбираться. Ты делаешь это уже больше двадцати лет. _Я здесь_.

            Пол вздрагивает и переводит взгляд за плечо Аарона, туда, где сидит Дэрил. Он пересиливает себя и произносит:

            - Я _рассказывал_ тебе, это происходило до аварии. _Задолго_ до, я просто… просто игнорировал это.

            - Что это _значит_ , Пол? Если это правда, как ты мог просто… _игнорировать_ это?

            - В душе не _ебу_ , Аарон! – говорит Пол, - я не знаю, что _это_ , и тем более, как, блять, это _работает_! Да блять, может я _поехавший_ помимо того, что чертов Говорящий с призраками*. Но поехавший или нет, это все правда. Призраки есть, и я их вижу. Включая твоего призрачного БФФ.

            - Это _твоя_ вина, - ворчит Дэрил, - это ты забил его голову пиздежом о _проекции._

\- Ты _совершенно_ бесполезен, - огрызается на него Пол.

            Аарон выглядит еще более обеспокоенным, когда смотрит в сторону Дэрила.

            - Пол, - произносит он, возвращая свой спокойный голос, - пожалуйста, ты должен признать, что это… это _уже перебор_. Если ты что-то видишь, мы должны исключить…

            - Из-за него я потерял сознание, - говорит Пол, - я как-то… не знаю, был его _проводником_? Не специально, как я сказал, я не знаю, как это дерьмо работает. Оказаться вжатым в матрас было слишком для его девственной задницы.

            - Иди _нахуй_ , - рычит Дэрил.

            - Он рассказал мне о Марии Ровиа, - продолжает Пол, игнорируя комментарий Дэрила, - утром я поискал информацию о ней. Может, что-то из этих вещей реально, может, я такой.

            - Кто такая Мария… - начинает Аарон, прежде чем заморгать, - ох, я помню. Слушай, эти люди… они были мошенниками.

            Пол закатывает глаза:

            - Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший, но я _не_ наивный. Знаю, это чушь, но может… может, что-то написали люди, которые на самом деле имели к этому отношение. Послушай меня, это _реально_. Он здесь, он – не проекция или плод твоего воображения.

            - Дежа сука вю, - растерянно ворчит Дэрил, - он почти такой же тугой, как был ты.

            - Такой, такой, _такой_ бесполезный, - бормочет Пол, - полагаю, если ты думаешь, что это лишь в моей голове, я мог бы выложить все. Я вижу… и некоторые другие вещи.

            - Какие например? – произносит Аарон спокойным и бесстрастным голосом.

            Пол не смотрит на Аарона, он смотрит на Дэрила и обращается к нему:

            - Мне кажется… нет, я _знаю_ , я видел, что Эрик был болен, еще до того, как он обратился к врачу. За _несколько месяцев_ до этого.

            Дэрил _же_ смотрит на Аарона и видит, как меняется выражение его лица, прежде чем он говорит:

            - Заткнись.

            Пол вздрагивает:

            - Я _видел_ его. Это было на Screen on the Green**, последнем в сезоне, когда я подошел к местам, где все сидели, он выглядел как скелет, никто этого не мог видеть, а _я_ мог. Прости, я не… я не хотел, чтобы ты или кто-то подумал, что я сумасшедший…

            - _Зат-кнись!_ – выкрикивает Аарон, а затем захлопывает рот. Пол затыкается. Он все еще не может смотреть на Аарона, и тот тоже смотрит в сторону. Наконец, Аарон говорит, - какого цвета жилетка Дэрила?

            Пол растерянно моргает:

            - На нем нет жилетки.

            Аарон дрожит:

            - Во _что_ он одет? Я никогда не рассказывал тебе, уверен, что никогда.

            Пол бросает взгляд на Дэрила:

            - Черная рубашка с оторванными рукавами. Джинсы с дыркой на колене, черные мотоциклетные ботинки…

            - Я мог рассказать и забыть… - шепчет Аарон, - или… не то чтобы об этом было сложно догадаться. – Его лицо бледнеет, не похоже, что он верит в свои слова, и дрожит еще сильнее, чем прежде.

            - Пол, - произносит Дэрил, и его голос дрожит так же сильно, - покажи ему… - у него пропадает голос. Лишь одна вещь страшнее, чем то, что он собирается сказать – это видеть, как Пол и Аарон страдают, будучи охуенно бесполезными, чтобы что-либо сделать. Он _заставляет_ себя выдавить, - покажи ему мою могилу. Если… если ты начнешь копать, ты найдешь мои кости, покажи их ему… просто… пожалуйста, когда ты закончишь…        

            - Я не собираюсь этого делать, - шепчет Пол, - я не должен. Он верит мне, я знаю. Он просто не хочет.

            Аарон все еще не может на него взглянуть и не отвечает. Вместо этого выходит с кухни мимо Пола и меряет шагами хижину. Пол не пытается его остановить, просто смотрит прямо перед собой, мужаясь. Дэрил мечется взглядом между ними, желая накричать на Аарона. Он _злится_ , по-настоящему злится, он никогда не чувствовал такого по отношению к Аарону. Он был _раздражен_ из-за него несколько раз, были моменты, когда Дэрил считал его мудаком, но такое – никогда. Он не просто в бешенстве, он _в раздрае_. Он пытается следовать своему собственному совету и верить, что это просто болезненный срыв и страх, и оттого – простительно, но это сложно.

            Особенно когда Аарон возвращается в кухню и вылавливает ключи от джипа из миски на столе, все еще не в силах встретиться с взглядом Пола.

            - Куда ты? – устало спрашивает Пол.

            - Прогуляться, - шепчет Аарон, - мне… мне нужно… я _не могу_ сейчас с тобой разговаривать.    

            - _Пиздец_ , - плюется от злости Дэрил, - ты _никуда_ не пойдешь, что с тобой нахуй...

            - Дэрил, - произносит Пол, и Аарон вздрагивает, - пусть идет.

            - Да ну _нахуй…_ \- говорит Дэрил, ринувшись вслед за Аароном, который практически выбежал за дверь. Дэрил почти добирается до джипа, когда чувствует знакомое _притяжение_.

            - Пол, ты ебаный _мудила_ , - кричит он, сопротивляясь ему, когда Аарон забирается в джип, заводит мотор и уезжает. Он сражается изо всех сил, но это _притяжение_ такое же сильное, как каждый раз, когда его тащило в постель. И этого больше, чем достаточно, чтобы удерживать его на месте, пока Аарон не покинет границы его пристанища.

Когда он уезжает, Дэрил врывается в дом во всеоружии и готовый устроить Полу пятьдесят разновидностей ада, но его гнев исчезает, едва он видит, как Пол смотрит сквозь панорамные окна. Он держит руки перед собой и крутит обручальное кольцо, а выражение его лица пронзает Дэрила до костей. Он перемешается к Полу и пристально смотрит на долину.

            - Прости, - произносит Пол, - я… если бы он не уехал, это бы пришлось сделать мне.

            - Все в порядке, - говорит Дэрил, а затем продолжает, - вообще-то, нет, не в порядке. Он ведет себя как _мудак_ и сбегает…

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Он не сбегает, ему нужно подумать. Сложно иметь дело со своим сумасшедшим мужем, разглагольствующим о призраках. Или своим не сумасшедшим мужем, который позволил твоему _предыдущему_ мужу умереть, потому что он больше переживал о том, как бы люди не назвали его _поехавшим_ , чем _о жизни_ своего друга.

            - Если он так считает, - говорит Дэрил, - он и _наполовину_ не тот человек, каким я его представлял. – Произнеся это вслух, Дэрил ошарашен и чувствует себя предателем, - блять, ему нужно… _ты_ же сделал так, чтобы я мог поговорить с ним во сне. Если мы выясним _как_ , я все ему выскажу.

            Пол слегка улыбается. Дэрилу не нравится, как он выглядит – усталый, смирившийся и испытывающий странное облегчение. Он думает о словах Пола, сказанных у его могилы, как часть его _ждала_ , что Аарон увидит что-то, что изменит его чувства по отношению к нему. Это разбивает сердце Дэрила и в то же время выводит его из себя.

            Они долгое время смотрят на долину, и Пол говорит:

            - Ты хотел бы чем-нибудь заняться?

            Дэрил непонятливо моргает:

            - Что ты имеешь в виду?

            - Я имел в виду – хочешь ли ты чем-нибудь _заняться_ , - говорит Пол, подняв брови, - как ты развлекаешься помимо того, что наблюдаешь за нами? Призраки вообще развлекаются?

            Дэрил снова бросает удивленный взгляд:

            - Эм... наблюдаю за своими животными. Доебываюсь до туристов на тропе.

            Еще одна легкая улыбка от Пола:

            - Ты никогда не доебывался до нас.

            - Еще я выключался, - говорит Дэрил, - это когда…

            - Я знаю, Аарон рассказывал мне, - произносит Пол, и его улыбка исчезает, - как ты развлекался, когда был жив?

            Дэрил пожимает плечами:

            - Всякой деревенской хуйней. Охотой. Ходил в лес взорвать какую-нибудь хуедристику. Напивался и разносил бар. Играл в бильярд и дартс. Смотрел футбол.

            - Я никогда не охотился, - задумчиво говорит Пол, - хотя мне нравится ловить рыбу. Это успокаивает.

            - Все же я бы предпочел не ходить с тобой на рыбалку, - быстро говорит Дэрил, - я и так переживаю, когда вы ходите в походы вдвоем…

            - Я все равно не подумал привезти с собой снасти, - перебивает Пол, - я _хорошо_ иду на поправку, но я все еще… не полностью вылечился. – Пол задумывается, - а как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть фильм? Или, может, сыграть в игру?

            Дэрил бросает на него изучающийся взгляд:

            - Почему мне кажется, что ты пытаешься избежать того, чтобы разбираться со своим дерьмом? Сидеть играть, пока…

            Вспышка злости мелькает в глазах Пола:

            - Я со вчерашнего дня нонстопом _разбираюсь_ со своим дерьмом. Мой муж уехал, потому что не смог разобраться с моим дерьмом, не говоря уже о твоих словах, что, может, он _подумывает_ подавать бумаги на развод. Я могу вариться в мыслях об этом снова и снова или попробовать отвлечься. Я не сбегаю, я делаю гребаный _перерыв_ , – его голос срывается на последнем слове, и он закрывает лицо рукой. Дэрилу кажется, что Пол вновь начнет плакать, и он думает, что не сможет выдержать этого.

            - Прости, чувак, - произносит Дэрил, постукивая пальцами по бедру, - бля, ты прав. Ты что-нибудь придумал?

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Обидно, что я не могу сразиться с тобой в пинг-понг. Чтобы отыграться за все твои мудаческие махинации.

            - Я не знаю, как бы это получилось, - говорит Дэрил, - или что-либо еще, если уж на то пошло.

            - Ну, - произносит Пол, - мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***********************************************

            У Пола и Аарона весьма небольшая коллекция настольных и карточных игр. В конце концов, они выбирают шашки. Пол водружает доску на кухонный стол, а затем включает музыку – не одну из своих пластинок, потому что ему не хочется постоянно вставать и переворачивать их. Вместо этого он включает интернет-радио (еще один аспект будущего, который все еще обескураживает Дэрила – можно включить _любую_ песню, какую захочешь, одним нажатием кнопки).

            Они играют первый кон почти не разговаривая. Когда наступает ход Дэрила, он показывает, куда хочет переместить шашку, стуча по ней, а затем на нужный квадрат. Если он хочет перепрыгнуть одну из шашек Пола, он имитирует движение, а затем живой мужчина перемещает сами шашки. Несмотря на все нависшее над ними дерьмо, Дэрил… _веселится_. Он любит наблюдать за людьми, любит наебывать с мячиком, когда Пол играет с Аароном, любит пассивное удовольствие, которое получает, когда они занимаются любовью. Но это… это первый раз, когда он делает что-то с другим человеком, просто удовольствия ради, почти за сорок лет. В этом нет ничего особенного, но он играет с Полом; и даже несмотря на то, что тот не разговаривает, Дэрилу нравится проводить с ним время. Нравится наблюдать, как он напевает обрывки песен, нравится его раздраженное выражение лица, когда он проигрывает.

            - Как насчет – два из трех? – говорит Пол, когда Дэрил «съедает» его последнюю шашку.

            - Окей, - говорит Дэрил, когда Пол вновь расставляет шашки.

            Они снова играют первые несколько ходов в тишине, и внезапно Пол говорит:

            - Иногда я задумываюсь, знал ли Эрик, что я чувствую к Аарону.

            Дэрил смотрит на Пола, который изучает игровую доску и избегает зрительного контакта. Дэрил протягивает руку и стучит по шашке, а затем указывает на соседний квадрат. После того, как Пол послушно перемещает ее, Дэрил говорит:

            - А это имеет значение?

            - Что-то, что не должно иметь для меня _значения_ , все-таки любопытно, - говорит Пол, перепрыгивая через шашку Дэрила и добавляя ее к своим «съеденным».

            Дэрил постукивает по квадрату, указывая, что хочет перепрыгнуть через шашку Пола, затем еще одну, и еще, вплоть до последнего ряда доски. Пол в неверии смотрит на доску, прежде чем взять шашку Дэрила и следовать его указаниям. Дэрил «съедает» три шашки Пола за один ход и становится «дамкой».

            - Уебок, - ворчит Пол, изучая доску.

            - Побудь жалким неудачником, - говорит Дэрил, после чего продолжает, - он мог не знать. Эрик, то есть. У _меня_ ушло много времени, чтобы это понять, мне казалось, что все смотрят на Аарона с сердечками в глазах. Или, бля, может, он знал, и это его не беспокоило. Ему даже могло быть легче умирать, зная, что ты присмотришь за Аароном, когда его не станет.

            - Или тяжелее, - говорит Пол, - зная, что какой-то посторонний парень захочет занять его место, когда его не станет.

            Дэрил фыркает:

            - «Какой-то посторонний парень». Ты сказал, что вы были _друзьями._ Эрик не казался мудаком, судя по всем вашим словам. Почему ты продолжаешь вести себя так, будто никому не важен?

            - Уж кто бы говорил, - бормочет Пол, - со своей болтовней «я был плохим человеком и отправлюсь в ад».

            - Но я _был_ плохим человеком, - отвечает Дэрил, - объективно говоря. Выбивал из людей дерьмо, после чего грабил. Закрывал глаза на вещи похуже, которые творил мой брат. Помогал продавать наркотики и оружие парням, которые творили _полнейший_ беспредел. Оставил маленькую девочку с извращенцем, который использовал ее, а затем пустил по кругу среди своих друзей. Хорошие люди такого дерьма не делают.

            Пол молчит некоторое время:

            - Если бы у тебя был _кто-нибудь_ , кто бы в тебя действительно верил… ты мог бы измениться. Взгляни на себя сейчас…

            - Я _мертвец_ , - говорит Дэрил, - это изменило мой образ мышления, но слишком поздно, если тебе интересно. «Золотое сердце» _нихуя_ не значит, если ты ничего не делаешь с окружающим тебя говном, или не _замечаешь_ его, пока не становится слишком поздно.

            - Я тоже творил херню, - произносит Пол, - _объективно_ говоря. Наверное, ввязался в большее количество драк, чем ты…

            - Я охуеть как _сомневаюсь._

            - Ты будешь удивлен, - говорит Пол, - как только все вокруг меня поняли, что я гей… я стал _ублюдком_. Однажды в групповом доме я сломал ребенку руку. Поджег дом одной из своих приемных семей… они были уебками, но не заслуживали этого. Я ограбил несколько _хороших,_ приютивших меня людей, чтобы купить наркотики. Использовал кучу хороших парней для секса, а затем сваливал в туман…

            - Не идет ни в какое сравнение, - говорит Дэрил, - ты делал все, чтобы выжить. Ты был сам по себе и прошел через несусветное дерьмо.

            - Как и ты, - произносит Пол.

            - У меня был Мерл, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Я знаю, ты любил его, но, честно говоря, это, возможно, хуже, чем быть самому по себе.

            - Нихрена ты не знаешь, - ворчит Дэрил, - ты знаешь о Мерле только из того, что написал Аарон, и даже Андреа считала, что он творил пиздец. Мерл, возможно, и был плохим человеком, но я продолжаю утверждать, что _таким был и я._ Если ты думаешь, что меня можно простить, значит – и его тоже.

            - Аарон любит тебя, конечно же он будет ненавидеть парня, который так с тобой обращался; брат он тебе или нет, - говорит Пол, -  может, ты бы не _нуждался_ в прощении, если бы он обращался с тобой хорошо.

            - Тема моего брата _закрыта_ , - говорит Дэрил, полностью игнорируя слова Пола об Аароне.

            Несколько ходов они играют в тишине, и Дэрил не представлял, что можно играть в шашки _агрессивно_. Наконец, Пол произносит:

            - Прости. Это не… я знаю, во всем этом дерьме сложно разобраться.

            - Все в порядке, - бормочет Дэрил.

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Новая тема для разговора. Я… хотел бы узнать о тебе побольше. То есть, Аарон много рассказывал и записал кое-что в книгу. Но без подробностей.

             Дэрил изучает его взглядом, а затем кивает:

            - Хорошо, - он опускает глаза и говорит, - эм… я тоже. Аарон много рассказывал о тебе, и я наблюдал много ваших разговоров. Но это не одно и то же.

            - Жаль, что ты не можешь пить, - говорит Пол с улыбкой, - мы могли бы сыграть несколько раундов в «я никогда не». Мои друзья – придурки, поэтому к концу вечера я всегда был вусмерть пьян. «Меня никогда не арестовывали», «я никогда не спал со своим профессором», «я никогда не совершал поджогов».

            Дэрил закатывает глаза:

            - Или мы могли бы просто поговорить. Спроси меня о чем угодно, если я не захочу отвечать – я так и скажу.

            Пол поднимает брови:

            - Это все упрощает. Я начну: когда ты впервые осознал, что ты гей?

            Дэрил пожимает плечами:

            - Не знаю, когда точно. Я всегда… меня всегда больше интересовали парни. Когда я был ребенком, я всегда хотел тусоваться с друзьями Мерла, и там был один… Алан… - Дэрил закусывает ноготь на большом пальце, - я был очень увлечен. Мне слишком сильно нравилось зависать с ним. Я знал, что со мной _что-то_ не так, знал, что с возрастом я меняюсь. Мерл… то есть, он давал мне листать свои грязные журнальчики, и это просто… меня не интересовало. Когда мне было семнадцать, я пошел в кино, и там был трейлер фильма _«Долгое жаркое лето»_ … ты знаешь, кто такой Пол Ньюман?

            Пол бросает на него взгляд:

            - О _да_. Когда я узнал, что он и Джеймс Дин терлись пенисами, этот образ стал постоянным элементом в моей копилке фантазий.

            - Он _что_? – спрашивает Дэрил.

            - _Предположительно,_ \- говорит Пол, - я предпочитаю в это верить. Хотя Дин определенно был по парням. Бисексуал или гей.

            Дэрилу сложно сосредоточиться на следующих нескольких ходах, и Полу приходится подсказать ему закончить прошлую мысль.

            - Я просто помню… был кусок, когда он ходил без рубашки, и я просто… - Дэрил хмурится, - то есть, я видел парней без рубашек, и это всегда заставляло меня чувствовать себя «в приподнятом настроении». Но это… я не знаю, потому что это было на киноэкране или… неважно, я не чувствовал себя «в приподнятом настроении», я чувствовал, словно сейчас сгорю. Снилось мне потом неделями.

            - Молодой Пол Ньюман – отличный парень для сексуального пробуждения, - говорит Пол, - Пол Ньюман, Аарон... у тебя хороший вкус.

            - И ты, - говорит Дэрил, потому что пошло все нахуй. Прежде чем Пол успевает ответить, Дэрил спрашивает, - моя очередь. Когда ты впервые осознал, что ты влюблен в Аарона?

            - Украду кое-что из твоего ответа, - бормочет Пол, - не знаю когда, не было конкретного момента. Впервые, когда я увидел его, я подумал: он _такой_ придурок. _Очаровательный_ придурок, но все еще придурок. Совсем не мой тип и с милым, придурковатым парнем, в которого отвратительно влюблен.

            - Он рассказывал мне об этом, - говорит Дэрил, - как увидел тебя в первый раз. Подумал, что ты подкатываешь к Мэгги.

            - Конечно рассказывал, - произносит Пол с грустно улыбкой, - почему люди думают, что я хочу плотских отношений с Мэгги? – он умолкает на мгновение и продолжает, - с Аароном это было… не знаю, как часто ты видел его в роли группового терапевта, потому что этот дом – место, куда он сбегает, когда _ему_ _самому_ нужна небольшая терапия. Но в колледже он был тем, к кому можно было обратиться, если над тобой нависла какая-то херня. Как… Мэгги забеременела от Гленна в начале их выпускного года. Его – Гленна, - не было в городе, когда она это узнала, сделав тест… она пыталась держать все в секрете, но мы чувствовали, что ее что-то беспокоит. Я не уверен, как это вскрылось, но однажды вечером она призналась Аарону, и именно он отвез ее в Центр Планирования семьи, чтобы она сдала анализы и обсудила варианты.

            Дэрил удивлен:

            - Я этого не знал, я думал, Хершел был… она...

            - Выкидыш, - грустно говорит Пол, - сразу после этого она рассказала Гленну. Это было тяжело для них обоих, понимаешь? То есть, это было совершенно не подходящее для ребенка время, несколько лет у них не было денег, чтобы даже _попытаться_ заботиться о младшем Хершеле, но они знали, что они хотят пожениться и когда-нибудь завести детей. Мэгги уже не так религиозна, как раньше, но все еще слишком религиозна для того, чтобы считать, что имеет право сделать аборт - или даже _говорить_ об этом. Она не смогла пройти через это без чувства вины. – Пол пожимает плечами, - я не знал, что сказать ей _или_ Гленну, никто из нас не знал. Но Аарон… то есть, он тоже не знал, что сказать, но он просто был тем спокойным парнем, кто выслушал, когда Гленну нужно было выговориться, и не осуждал его чувства.

            Пол проводит рукой по лицу:

            - И… нельзя сказать одну вещь так, чтобы не выставить себя мудаком. Многие парни _поверхностны_ и одержимы внешностью. Геи-парни ничем не отличаются. Алекс, мой бывший... думаю, больше всего во мне ему нравилась внешность. Не просто как я выглядел, а как смотрелся рядом с _ним_. Сексуальный Иисус. Сексуальный _миниатюрный_ Иисус, из-за которого он выглядел еще больше и накаченнее, думаю, его раздражало то, что у меня был такой же мышечный тонус, как и у него, и он хотел бы, чтобы я был худее. Эрик был симпатичным парнем, _особенно_ когда улыбался, но парни, с которыми _я_ встречался, не посмотрели бы на него дважды. Аарон всегда вел себя… - Пол хмурится, - они встречались и спали вместе _несколько лет_ , но Аарон _все еще_ волновался, глядя на Эрика. На свадьбе Мэгги и Гленна Эрик был в шикарном костюме-тройке, и Аарон продолжал _смотреть_ на него, словно он был единственным парнем в комнате. Насколько хуево, что я влюбился в своего мужа отчасти потому, что увидел, что он влюблен в кого-то другого?

            Дэрил не отвечает несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями:

            - Если это хуево, тогда у меня то же самое. Думаю, я влюбился в него с первого взгляда, но… видеть его с Эриком, а затем с тобой… - он пожимает плечами, - не знаю. Заставило меня полюбить его еще сильнее.

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Он всегда был таким… надежным. С позитивным взглядом. Помню… не так давно он давал по телефону интервью для NPR***, и я немного подслушал. Репортер спросил о том, как он справился со всеми трагедиями в личной жизни, или какую-то подобную херню, и он ответил примерно так… - Пол снова хмурится, стараясь вспомнить, - он не считает, что у него трагическая судьба, он считал себя счастливчиком в целом. Счастливчиком, потому что ему довелось испытать такие чувства к кому-то с подросткового возраста, в то время как людям за всю жизнь _не удается_ испытать подобного. Болезнь Эрика была самой тяжелой вещью, которую ему пришлось пережить, но если это должно было случиться, ему повезло, что это выпало на момент, когда он был финансово обеспечен и мог уделить время на заботу о нем. – Пол сглатывает, и его глаза блестят от слез, - тогда он сказал какую-то херню о том, что ему повело иметь любящих друзей, которые поддерживали его и до, и после, и одного друга в частности…

            - Ну, - произносит Дэрил через несколько секунд тишины, когда становится ясно, что Пол закончил мысль, - он не ошибся насчет того, что он счастливчик. Особенно в последней части.

            Пол фыркает:

            - После всего я не уверен, что он все еще считает себя счастливчиком. Увидим. В любом случае, я не уверен, что ответил на твой вопрос. Просто… он был таким симпатичным придурком, просто законченным понторезом, потом раздражающим Папашкой, который _так_ легко бесился от моих выходок, потом тем надежным парнем, который помогал моим близким, когда больше никто был не в силах, затем, когда он планировал уехать и я понял, что, возможно, я никогда не увижу его снова… это _охереть_ как ударило по мне. Больше, чем отъезд кого-либо из моих друзей в тот год.

            Дэрил изучает доску с шашками. Начав говорить, они перестали играть, и он не помнит, чей сейчас ход. Ему просто нужно было на что-то смотреть, с тех пор, как их разговор стал слишком личным. Он размышляет, сколько мужества сегодня потребовалось Полу, чтобы рассказать обо всем Аарону, и решает, что и у него самого нет оправданий ссать.

            - То же было у меня с тобой, - шепчет он, - сначала ты был мудилой, который называл меня «сексуальным призраком из сна», но затем ты присматривал за моим близким, чего я делать не мог. Я ревновал, но все равно был рад. Затем я увидел, каким _хорошим_ ты был, даже после всего… и ты говорил с Аароном о том, как _подумывал_ переехать в Майами с Хави, если бы было подходящее время… не знаю. Мысль о том, что я никогда тебя не увижу снова, _сильно_ по мне ударила.

            Пол не отвечает, и когда Дэрил смотрит на него краем глаза, он видит, что тот… _пристально смотрит_ на него своими широко открытыми и мягкими зеленым глазами. Дэрилу хочется спрятаться, сделать так, чтобы Пол _не мог_ его видеть.

            - Так вот, - говорит Дэрил, откашлявшись, - твоя очередь задавать вопрос.

            Пол опускает взгляд и молчит, барабаня пальцами по доске.

            - Что бы ты сделал, если бы выжил после той драки?

            Дэрил подумывает сказать, что не хочет отвечать на этот вопрос, но потом решает быть честным. Раз уж на то пошло, до конца.

            - Наверное, остался бы там, где был. Попросил бы Мерла утрясти ситуацию с Бойдом. Может, нашел бы какую-то девушку и стал с ней встречаться, чтобы забрать свои слова о гействе назад.

            - Я не верю в это, - говорит Пол, - расскажи мне о девочке. Той, с которой ты не стал спать, потому что она была ребенком. Аарон рассказал мне, как началась драка: ты сказал Бойду, что ты может и гей, но не трахал маленьких детей, как он.

            - А что насчет нее? Я говорил, что оставил ее с Бойдом. Не хотел раскачивать лодку. Худшее, что я когда-либо делал.

            - Как ее звали?

            - Лидия, - говорит Дэрил, - не знаю ее фамилию. – Он ерзает на стуле, - я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Знаю, что я бы сделал _сейчас_ , если бы мог вернуться. Я бы уехал той ночью и забрал ее с собой, убрался бы куда-нибудь подальше. Но я уже четыре десятка лет мертв, и у меня нет ничего, кроме времени на _размышления_. Тема закрыта. Моя очередь задавать вопрос. У тебя есть татуировка на груди, что она значит?

            Пол моргает и прижимает руку к сердцу на несколько секунд:

            - Если ты шнырял вокруг все это время, то наверняка слышал, как я включаю White Album.

            - Я знаю _его_ , - говорит Дэрил, - но почему ты сделал _себе_ татуировку?

            - В честь моей семьи, - говорит Пол, - мои родители встретились на концерте Beatles. Мемфис, 66-ой, ему было семнадцать, а ей – пятнадцать… - он бросает на Дэрила любопытствующий взгляд, - только что… мне пришло в голову, что ты родился раньше моих родителей, жил в то время, когда они встретились, вы могли даже пересечься по пути на концерт, они оба жили в Атланте в это время…

            - Вероятно, для них это было бы _так себе_ встреча, если им нравилось это хиппи-дерьмо.

            Пол улыбается:

            - Конечно. В любом случае, мои дедушка и бабушка не одобряли того, что моя мама встречается с этим никудышным мальчишкой Ровиа, и разлучили их. Однако они не забыли друг друга. Спустя десять лет они вновь столкнулись и продолжили с того места, где остановились, несмотря на неодобрения дедушки и бабушки. Я никогда не виделся с ними.

            Дэрил удивлен:

            - Даже когда… - его голос обрывается.

            - Они не приехали на похороны, нет. Никто из маминых родственников не приехал, и никто из них не захотел взять меня к себе, поэтому я отправился в приемную семью.

            - И родственники твоего отца тоже?

            - У него никого не было. Родители умерли, а вырастила его сумасшедшая тетя, - Пол выглядит задумчивым, - я… не был с ней знаком, она умерла до того, как мы появились на свет. Но исходя из того, что рассказывал отец… мне интересно, была ли она такой, как я. Отец говорил, что она слышала голоса и разговаривала с несуществующими людьми. В любом случае, когда я был ребенком, мои родители все еще были влюблены в Beatles, потому что благодаря ним они познакомились. Мама пела нам, когда мы болели. «Strawberry Fields» для Джона, «Blackbird» для меня, - он поворачивается и некоторое время задумчиво смотрит сквозь панорамные окна. Они трепались несколько часов, и Дэрил понимает, что уже полдень. – А что насчет тебя? Какая была семья у тебя?

            - Отец и так был мудаком, - говорит Дэрил, - но вернулся с Войны в край ебанутым. Я уже рассказывал – мне не было и года, когда он ушел воевать. Не возвращался больше трех лет, помню, что в первый раз, когда я встретился с ним, и часа не прошло, как он накинулся на маму. Когда отец накинулся на нас с ней, Мерл попытался помешать. Она… - Дэрил сперва не может говорить, - она погибла через два года после возвращения отца. Пожар – уснула, оставив плиту включенной. Позднее я задумывался, а что если… - он вынужден вновь прерваться. Он не рассказывал об этом Аарону, Пол – первый человек, с которым он поделился за последние пятьдесят лет, - иногда я задумываюсь, не сделала ли она это нарочно.

            - Прости, - говорит Пол, - я… не могу себе представить. Никто не виноват, но несколько дней я просто… был так _зол_ на своих родителей за то, что они умерли.

            - Я никогда не злился на нее, - бормочет Дэрил, - даже если это было нарочно… жизнь обошлась с ней плохо. Мерл сбежал ненадолго и, когда умер отец, вернулся, чтобы присмотреть за мной. Как я сказал, он не был таким уж плохим.

            - Ну, - произносит Пол, - а как сказал _я_ , ты тоже не был таким. 

***********************************************

            Аарон не возвращается весь день. К вечеру он присылает Полу короткое сообщение, чтобы тот знал, что с ним все в порядке, что он вернется через несколько часов и не стоит беспокоиться об ужине. Дэрил провел целый день за разговорами с Полом и почти забыл, как злится на Аарона. Сообщение напоминает ему об этом, и он сердито смотрит на телефон в руке Пола, когда тот печатает ответ.

            _Хорошо. Потрать столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы все осмыслить. Я люблю тебя._

            Аарон не отвечает.

            - Думаю, я лучше все-таки приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин, - тихо произносит Пол. С секунду он изучает Дэрила, - а ты... ты сказал, что иногда можешь чувствовать то же, что и я. Ты чувствовал вкус, когда я ел?

            - Я… нет, - говорит Дэрил. Он ерзает на месте, - обычно я чувствую только когда... когда это что-то сильное. Или… в моменты, когда ты был накурен или пьян, я чувствовал кайф. Он всегда проходил, когда я задумывался об этом.

            - Очень жаль, - говорит Пол, - я мог бы приготовить то, что тебе нравится.

            - Да ладно, - произносит Дэрил, - я бы все равно чувствовал себя херово, если бы ты для меня готовил, а я не мог помочь. Даже порезать овощи, как Аарон.

            Пол улыбается:

            - Тебе нужно увидеть, как он с Дартом режет овощи. Лишившись руки, он захотел научиться готовить даже больше, чем когда у него было две руки. Заставляет его чувствовать себя полезным.

            - Я понимаю, - говорит Дэрил, - чувствовать себя бесполезным – наверное, самое худшее в смерти.

            Пол вновь улыбается, прежде чем приступить к приготовлению ужина. Дэрил заворожено наблюдает за тем, как он готовит.

            - Курица пармезан, - говорит он, когда Дэрил спрашивает, что это.

            - Где ты научился готовить? – спрашивает Дэрил.

            - Аннет Грин, - отвечает Пол, - пока жил год на ферме.

            Сев за стол, чтобы поесть, Пол изучает лицо Дэрила и закрывает глаза, прежде чем откусить от курицы и медленно начать жевать. Проглотив кусок, он открывает глаза.

            - Ты смог почувствовать этот вкус? Я… не уверен, как это работает, но я концентрировался.

            Он настолько преисполнен надежды, что Дэрил подумывает солгать ему, но вместо этого качает головой:

            - Прости. Уверен, что вкусно.

            - И в подметки не годится тому, что готовит Аннет, - с легкой улыбкой произносит Пол. 

***********************************************

            После ужина они выходят на улицу, но почти не разговаривают, просто сидят в креслах-качалках, слушают музыку и наблюдают за сверчками, танцующими между деревьев. Периодически Пол проверяет телефон, но Аарон больше не пишет. Каждый раз, когда он опускает взгляд на экран, его лицо мрачнеет, и Дэрил немного злится на Аарона. Как только он поймет _как_ , он устроит Аарону _масштабный_ разбор полетов.

            Примерно через час после захода солнца, Дэрил бросает взгляд на Пола и видит, что он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Он выглядит спящим, но он просто слушает музыку.

            - Люблю эту песню, - произносит он, а затем начинает тихо напевать, - _I have got to find the river…bergamot and vetiver…run through my head and fall away…leave the road and memorize…this life that’s passed before my eyes…_

            - Тара была права – тебе нужно больше петь, - бормочет Дэрил.

            Пол приоткрывает глаза и улыбается:

            - Тара будет счастлива, если мы выясним, как вы сможете пообщаться.

            - Я тоже, - говорит Дэрил, - она – моя любимая подруга Аарона.

            - Она лопнет от самодовольства, узнав об этом, - говорит Пол, улыбаясь еще шире, отчего в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Он снова закрывает глаза, и улыбка медленно исчезает, когда заканчивается эта песня и начинается новая. Мелодия кажется знакомой, но только когда парень начинает петь, Дэрил узнает в ней ту песню, которую играла Энид на их с Аароном свадьбе. Пол молча встает и уходит в дом. Дэрил медлит минуту, прежде чем последовать за ним. Он видит, как Пол возится с пультом, управляющим динамиками.

            - _I don’t believe in the existence of angels,_ – поет голос из динамиков, - _But looking at you I wonder if that’s true…_

            Песня обрывается, и Пол стоит в тишине, стиснув зубы. Наконец, он произносит:

            - Я пойду спать. Я все еще… я до сих пор очень быстро устаю.

            - Хочешь, чтобы я убрался? – спрашивает Дэрил, помедлив.

            - Пожалуйста, не надо, - говорит Пол, - не думаю, что смогу вынести, если вы _оба_ сбежите.

***********************************************

            Пол засыпает незадолго до того, как возвращается Аарон. Дэрил подпрыгивает на кровати, где он секунду назад лежал рядом с Полом.

            Дэрил впивается взглядом в Аарона, когда тот входит. Перед тем, как лечь в постель, Пол послал ему сообщение о том, что собирается спать. Очевидно, Аарон получил его, потому что он осторожно входит в хижину и запирает дверь. Дэрил жалеет, что не может накричать на него, не разбудив при этом Пола. Аарон выглядит усталым и, возможно, плачет, но Дэрил на него все еще злится.

            Аарон скидывает ботинки и осторожно подходит к кровати. Он держит в руке робота одну из своих экологически чистых сумок; в ней куча хлама, который Дэрил не может распознать.

            Пол даже не шевелится, когда Аарон садится на край кровати, пристально глядя на его лицо. Дэрил напряженно топчется в стороне; его злость на Аарона исчезает по мере того, как тот смотрит на лицо парня. Она полностью исчезает, когда Аарон нежно опускает руку на щеку Пола, а затем скользит пальцами по его волосам. Через несколько долгих минут, Аарон встает, берет свою холщевую сумку и останавливается в середине комнаты, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

            - Эм… Дэрил? – наконец, тихо произносит он, - если… если ты здесь, не мог бы ты спуститься вниз со мной?

            Он ждет несколько секунд, вновь переминаясь с ноги на ногу, напоследок кидает взгляд на Пола и только тогда спускается по лестнице в комнату отдыха. Дэрил тоже бросает взгляд на Пола и перемещается следом.

***********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ghost Whisperer – фильм «говорящая с призраками».  
> ** Screen on the Green – летний кинофестиваль под открытым небом в Атланте.  
> *** Национальное Общественное Радио


	25. Ere the Autumn Leaves That Fall From Trees // До осенних листьев, опадающих с деревьев

            Спустившись вниз, Дэрил находит Аарона сидящим на полу между диваном и кофейным столиком. В комнате царит полумрак, он включил лишь одну лампу в дальнем конце помещения. Дэрил приближается, бросая взгляд на диван и вспоминая вечер, когда Аарон впервые поцеловал Пола. Вспомнил слова Пола о том, что как только Аарон начнет разбираться с _его_ дерьмом, он вспомнит, что на самом деле чувствует глубоко внутри. Несмотря ни на что, Дэрил знает – это брехня; то, что Аарон чувствовал _на самом деле_ , было написано у него на лице этажом выше.

            Он выныривает из воспоминаний, когда Аарон вынимает вещи из своей холщевой сумки. Первый предмет – это тонкая коробка все еще в пленке. Спереди большими буквами напечатано «ДОСКА УИДЖИ»; а под ней мелким шрифтом – _«мистический оракул!»_. Дэрил видит, как Аарон держит коробку своей рукой робота и проводит большим пальцем руки из плоти и крови по пластиковой обертке, снимает ее, а затем сдвигает ручку, чтобы открыть крышку. Наблюдать за тем, как он творит все это дерьмо своими жужжащими пальцами руки робота, слишком увлекательно, эта штука нереально охуенна. Конечно, не сравнится с настоящей рукой, но она держит вещи с поразительной аккуратностью. Аарон ставит доску на кофейный столик, и Дэрил с минуту изучает ее. Он видел подобные вещи в кино и имеет лишь смутное представление о том, как они работают; на доске напечатан алфавит, под ним – числа от нуля до девяти и слово «ПРОЩАЙ». В верхнем левом углу изображено солнце и слово «ДА», в правом – луна и слово «НЕТ». Аарон кидает взгляд на инструкцию, но в ней мало чего написано, всего одна печатная страница.

_**Доска Уиджи™** _

_Доска Уиджи™ (произносится УИ-ДЖА) всегда была таинственной и мистической. Задай вопрос, и она ответит, указав ответ в окошке Индикатора Сообщений (Планшетки)._

            Ниже приведены инструкции о том, как установить доску, и Дэрил считает, что если ты не можешь понять этого сам, тебе действительно нужно рассказать, как вытирать задницу или куда направлять член, чтобы не обоссать себе ботинки. Наконец, есть короткий абзац о том, как использовать доску:

_Не меньше двух человек должны сесть друг напротив друга и поместить Доску Уиджи между собой, на столе или на коленях. Установите Планшетку в центр Доски Уиджи. Коснитесь Планшетки двумя пальцами каждой руки. А теперь, сосредоточьтесь! Участники по очереди задают вопросы, все должны быть согласны с задаваемым вопросом. Задавайте только один вопрос за раз. Произносите свои вопросы медленно и четко. И ожидайте увидеть, что Планшетка расскажет вам._

            _Загляните в будущее! Повеселитесь! И помните, что Доска Уиджи – это просто игра… или нет?_

\- Серьезно, чувак? – ворчит Дэрил, - не знаю, что это докажет. Не знаю даже, _сработает_ ли это вообще, это же просто тупая игра. – Дэрил видит, как его собственный скептицизм отражается на лице Аарона, когда тот достает настоящие свечи и расставляет их по обе стороны от доски, а затем зажигает. Сделав это, он несколько секунд хмуро смотрит на свечи с тем же скептичным выражением лица. Затем он вновь берет сумку и вытаскивает тонкую книжицу, выглядящую пиздец какой древней – переплет потерт, а уголки оторваны. На корешке надпись:

            « _Жизнь среди Духов»_ Мария Ровиа.

            Дэрил чувствует искру восторга, склоняясь над плечом Аарона, листающего тонкую маленькую книжицу, пока не доходит до главы, которую отметил клочком бумаги.

            _Глава 4: Использование Говорящей Доски_

_Духи могут оказывать влияние на Мир Смертных с неимоверной трудностью. Манипулирование тем, что Живые люди сами привели в движение, требует от Духа гораздо меньше тщаний его Воли…_

            Язык неестественный и старомодный, но Дэрилу кажется, что он понимает, о чем она говорит, и эта искра восторга _вспыхивает_ в нем. Дэрил по собственному опыту знает, что легче воздействовать на живой мир, когда он помогает чему-либо – например подталкивает мячик для пинг-понга на несколько дюймов дальше в том направлении, куда он летит, - чем когда он пытается сделать всю тяжелую работу сам. С электроникой проще, потому что некоторая такая поебень так и _жаждет_ разъебаться.

            Аарон вытаскивает телефон из кармана и кладет лицевой стороной вверх рядом с доской, нажав открыть приложение Dragon Dictation. Затем он, нахмурившись, опускает взгляд на свою руку робота; поднимает ее ладонью вверх и нажимает на ней кнопку, отчего загорается красный огонек.

            - Прости, Дарт, - бормочет он, - сегодня я слишком много тебя эксплуатировал. – С этими словами он осторожно снимает искусственную руку и кладет позади себя на диванные подушки. Надетый под рукой тканевый чехол он тоже снимает, а затем рассеянно массирует культю живой рукой, уставившись на доску Уиджи тем же скептичным и хмурым взглядом.

            Он смотрит на инструкции и бормочет:

            - Два участника, два пальца, две руки. Блять. Ну, ничего этого нет. Эм. Здесь кто-нибудь есть? – он касается планшетки кончиками пальцев правой руки и начинает двигать ее по доске.

            Дэрил весь содрогается от волнения, протягивая обе ладони и кладя их на руку Аарона. Он концентрируется изо всех сил; Аарон – единственный, кто действительно _двигает_ планшетку, но Дэрил может _помочь_ ей, вложить все свое желание (ВЛЕВО ВВЕРХ ВВЕРХ СЮДА ДВИГАЙ ЕЕ СЮДА). Медленно, дюйм за дюймом, он направляет планшетку к маленькому «ДА» в верхнем левом углу доски.

            Аарон смотрит на маленькое окошко сообщений с бледным и дрожащим лицом.

            - Окей, - шепчет он, - кто ты? – и снова начинает двигать планшетку. Дэрил осторожно направляет его к букве «У», останавливаясь, когда Аарон произносит букву вслух, и на экране телефона появляется маленькая «У».

            - Умно, - шепчет Дэрил, а затем направляет планшетку к букве «Г». Поначалу это мучительно медленный способ общаться, каждая буква отнимает у Дэрила всяческое желание двигать Аарона. Но когда Дэрил добирается до буквы «Й», он понимает, что становится легче, и, выделяя букву «Б», он почти чувствует, словно двигает маленький пластиковый указатель сам, и _проносится_ по доске с последними четырьмя буквами.

            - Л, - произносит Аарон, - Я, Т, Ь, - он хмурится, глядя на сообщение, записанное на телефоне.

            УГАДАЙ БЛЯТЬ

            Аарон долго сверлит взглядом сообщение, вдыхая и выдыхая. Он выглядит обнадеженным и, в то же время, пытается _не_ надеяться.

            - Откуда мне знать, что не схожу с ума, - шепчет он, - откуда мне знать, что мы _оба_ не психи? _Folie_ _a_ _deux._ – Кончики пальцев Аарона все еще расслабленно покоятся на планшетке, и Дэрил сжимает свои пальцы вокруг них, желая _подвинуть_. И Аарон… Аарон двигает, поначалу даже не осознавая этого. Понемногу, урывками, словно мотор автомобиля в холодный день. Но, как и прежде, чем дольше они двигают планшетку вместе, тем быстрее и легче это удается.

            ТЫ МЕНЯ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ

            ЧТО ТАКОЕ ФОЛЛИ ЭДЮ

            Аарон выглядит обескураженным.

            - Ой. _Folie_ _a_ _deux._ Это… по-французски. Безумство, поделенное на двоих. Например, когда твой муж говорит, что он может видеть призраков, и ты веришь ему и покупаешь доску уиджи, полагая, что можешь поговорить с одним… - произнося это, он медленно поднимает голову, уставившись через столик в направлении Дэрила. В его глазах столько надежды и страха, - Дэрил? – шепчет он, - ты… это действительно ты?

            ДА

            НЕ ПСИХ

            ТЫ ГВРЛ ЧТО ЧУСТВАЛ МЕНЯ

            Нахмурившись, Аарон смотрит на корявое сообщение и спрашивает:

            - Почему ты общаешься как пятнадцатилетка, переписывающийся с друзьями? – это не серьезный вопрос, но Дэрил все равно отвечает.

            БЫСТРЕЕ

            ЧИТАЛ ТВОИ СМС

            ТЫ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ

            МУДАК

            Аарон прыскает от смеха, и Дэрилу кажется, словно у него в груди буквально вспыхивает солнце. Он улыбается так сильно, что стало бы больно, будь у него настоящее лицо. Аарон смотрит через стол, улыбаясь своей самой широкой и глупой улыбкой. Дэрил знает, Аарон не видит его, но он _смотрит_ на него и _знает_ , что он здесь.

            - Это…. Это ты, - шепчет Аарон, - я думал, что мы никогда не сможем поговорить. – В его глазах стоят настоящие слезы, которые приходится утирать тыльной стороной ладони, но он все еще смеется. Он поспешно кладет руку обратно на планшетку и начинает двигать ее по доске. – Ты был здесь все это время?

            ДА

            - Почему ты не… я надеялся, что ты снова придешь в мои сны, но ты этого не сделал…

            ТОЖ ХОТЕЛ

            ПЫТАЛСЯ

            НЕ МОГ

            ПРОСТИ

            Радость медленно исчезает с лица Аарона, и тихим голосом он произносит:

            - Это… я соврал. Я видел тебя во сне… или мне кажется, что видел… это был ты? После аварии? Пол… он разговаривал с тобой, и на секунду мне показалось, что я видел тебя…

            ДА

            САМОЕ СТРАШНОЕ В МОЕЙ ЖЗН

            - Страшнее, чем когда тебе проламывают череп ублюдские друзья твоего брата? – осипшим голосом спрашивает Аарон.

            НАМНОГО

            ПОЛ ПОЧТИ УМЕР

            НКГД Б НЕ УВИДЕЛ ЕГО СНВА

            НИКТО НЕ ПРСМТРИТ ЗА ТОБОЙ

            Дэрил колеблется, говоря себе быть мужиком, и снова направляет руки Аарона. Он пишет следующее сообщение медленно и обдуманно, не прибегая к сокращениям и аббревиатурам.

            Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

            ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО

            И  ЛЮБЛЮ ПОЛА

            СЧАСТЛИВ ЧТО ВЫ ВМЕСТЕ

            ТЫ ЕГО ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕШЬ

            ОН ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ ТЕБЯ

            Аарон сдержанно выдыхает, он открывает рот, но не издает ни звука, и затем снова его закрывает. Он откашливается и предпринимает новую попытку:

            - Я тоже тебя люблю, - шепчет он, - с… может быть, с середины нашего разговора той ночью.

            Дэрил крепче сжимает руки Аарона, забывая обо всем в порыве чистой радости. У него не хватило смелости сказать эти слова Полу, ведь когда он намекнул на это, тот не ответил, но и не отверг его чувства, поэтому он не может быть уверен. И несмотря на то, что Дэрил действительно может _говорить_ с Полом, тот для него все еще шифр, в отличие от Аарона.

            - Бля, чувак, - произносит Дэрил, опуская глаза на их переплетенные руки на планшетке, - нам нужно… - он замолкает, прежде чем осознает увиденное, а затем его, как ударом молнии, поражает шок. Потому что на планшетке лежат четыре руки – две руки Дэрила и две руки Аарона. Рука робота все еще покоится на диванных подушках; Дэрил видит левую руку Аарона. Даже его обручальное кольцо на пальце, хотя, когда Дэрил поднимает взгляд, он видит, что оно висит на шее у Аарона, на цепочке вместе со сломанным ключом от машины. Настоящее кольцо помято и погнуто, но его легко узнать.

            Все еще не веря в увиденное, Дэрил проводит рукой от кончиков пальцев Аарона по предплечью, где _должна_ быть культя, но все, что он чувствует – кожу и тепло, твердое и _настоящее._

 _\- Воу,_ \- выдыхает Аарон, поражая его, - твою мать… блять, это ты? – Он краснеет, его дыхание сбивается, а по лбу скользит несколько капелек пота.

            Дэрил сразу же убирает пальцы от левой руки Аарона и возвращает их на планшетку. Это какое-то странное удвоение – Дэрил видит четыре руки, затем три, затем четыре, затем снова три.

            ДА

            - Какого хрена это было?

            ТВОЯ ЛЕВАЯ РУКА

            МОГ ЕЕ ВИДЕТЬ

            ТРОГАТЬ

            НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК

            Аарон закрывает глаза и дрожит:

            - Эм. Больше так не делай, хорошо?

            ПРОСТИ

            НЕ ХОТЕЛ РАНИТЬ

            ПРОСТИ

            - Ты не причинил мне боль, - произносит Аарон, повысив голос, а затем бормочет, - я просто… я замужний парень, и… не уверен, что считается за измену, когда другой человек – призрак, а у моего мужа есть фантазии эксгибициониста об этом призраке, но… мне нужно поговорить об этом с Полом…

            Когда до Дэрила доходят его слова, он чувствует себя так, как каждый раз, когда Аарон и Пол целуются, словно он блядски жив. Этот опьяняющий порыв исчезает, когда он смотрит на Аарона, бледного и сидящего без движения.

            - Мне нужно поговорить с Полом, - шепчет он, - блять… мне не стоило уходить вот так…

            Из-за воодушевления и радости от их разговора Дэрил полностью забыл, как весь день _злился_ на Аарона. Его слова напоминают об этом, вороша призрачные воспоминания.

            ДА

            ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИЛО

            МУДАК УС МАКСИМУС

            _\- Пиздец,_ \- произносит Аарон, сжимая переносицу и зажмуривая глаза. Он резко выдыхает пару раз, прежде чем рассеянно вернуть руку на планшетку. Он моргает, пытаясь сдержать слезы, и говорит:

            - Я просто… мне нужно было… - он проигрывает битву со слезами, и несколько капель стекают вниз по щекам, - если то, что он сказал об Эрике – правда… я не смогу… я никогда не прощу…

            Дэрил дергает планшетку через доску, прежде чем Аарон успевает договорить, возмущение делает процесс таким легким, что ему кажется, он может двигать ее без посторонней помощи.

            НЕ СМЕЙ ВИНИТЬ ПОЛА

            Дэрил хочет продолжить, хочет сказать Аарону, что тот понятия не имеет, через что прошел Пол, что вынудило его отключить свои способности, и что он не понимал, что именно видел. Прежде чем он начинает, Аарон отдергивает руку, уставившись на сообщение на телефоне:

            - Что… о чем ты говоришь? Почему я должен винить Пола?

            ТЫ СКЗЛ ЕСЛИ ПРАВДА ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОСТИШЬ

            - Может, тебе следовало подождать, пока я закончу гребаную мысль? – говорит Аарон, - Блять. Прости, что сорвался на тебя, это просто… столько всего… - он потирает лицо, - я собирался сказать, что если это правда, я никогда не смогу простить _себя_. Дэрил…. Он ведь _говорил мне._

            Дэрил удивленно моргает. Аарон поворачивает голову в сторону, и Дэрил видит, как он сжал челюсти.

            - Это было… в конце лета. Июль, мне кажется… когда там последний показ в Screen on the Green…

            - Когда мы приехали в парк, там были все, кроме Пола, и Мэгги сказала, что он и Гребаный Алекс «снова сошлись» и этот кусок дерьма тоже придет, поэтому они _конечно же_ опоздают. И я был просто… я был пиздец как _зол_. Я охуеть как ненавидел Алекса, даже тогда. Мы все ненавидели, но никто, за исключением, наверное, Мэгги не ненавидел его так сильно, как я. Я ненавидел, как он издевался на Полом, я ненавидел, что Пол ему это _позволял_ , я ненавидел _выходки_ Пола, когда они встречались. И, конечно же, мы потратили полчаса в ожидании их, обсирая Гребаного Алекса. Это был первый раз за _несколько месяцев_ , когда мы встретились всей компанией. Я работал без передышки с тех пор, как книгу опубликовали, заваленный делами больше, чем когда я _писал_ эту чертову штуку. Туры, продвижение, ебаные… переговоры о правах на _фильм_. Обсуждение постройки хижины с архитектором, переезд в новую квартиру в Атланте…

            Аарон вынужден остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, взять себя в руки, прежде чем продолжить:

            - Они наконец-то приехали, Эрик помахал им, и когда Пол увидел его, он просто _замер как вкопанный_ и не мог отвести взгляда. Он пялился на Эрика _весь вечер_ , а во время перерыва отвел меня в сторону и сказал «а что случилось с Эриком?». Я спросил, что за херню он несет, а он посмотрел на меня так, словно это _я_ сошел с ума, и сказал, «он выглядит _жутко_ , словно гребаный _скелет._ Он болеет?».

            Аарон закрывает дрожащими ладонями лицо:

            - Знаешь, что я ответил? Я ответил, что он выглядит _превосходно,_ потому что так и есть, и спросил Пола, не потек ли он крышей. Эрик _всегда_ был тощим, тем вечером… он выглядел, как и всегда. А Пол просто... как только я спросил, не сошел ли он с ума, на его лице появилось такое _выражение_ … сомнение и небольшой испуг. Наконец, он сказал «может, это из-за света». И я… я сказал ему…

            Аарон смотрит прямо перед собой и произносит:

            - Я сказал ему, что он проводит слишком много времени в зале со своим перекаченным парнем и забыл, как выглядим мы, простые смертные. Я сказал это в шутку, и он посмеялся. Это едва ли было худшим выпадом в сторону Алекса, но… блять. Он пытался сказать мне нечто важное, а я просто отмахнулся от него. Думал, что он просто придуривается, думал, что это влияние Алекса. Это тяжело… то есть… я подвел их _обоих_.

            Аарон молчит долгое время, прижав правую руку к лицу. Это даже к лучшему; Дэрил не знает, что сказать. Или знает, но просто не уверен, что сможет изложить все на этой тупой игрушечной доске. Он ерзает на месте, жалея, что не может _поговорить_ с ним. Сказать, что Аарон не виноват в том, что отмахнулся от беспокойства Пола, как и Пол не виноват в том, что не понимал вещей, которые видел, или, черт возьми, даже _Эрик_ не виноват в том, что отмахнулся от своих симптомов. Ведь Дэрил помнит, как Аарон рассказывал, что они мучили его больше _года_ , и помнит, как прямо перед ним Эрик списал все на «потянутую мышцу»…

            Что-то щелкает в голове у Дэрила, и он выпрямляется:

            - Бля, ну чувак, положи руку на эту хуйнюшку, я хочу поговорить с тобой...

            Очевидно же, что Аарон не слышит его, и Дэрилу приходится вариться в своем разочаровании и _ждать_. Он подумывает подняться наверх и разбудить Пола, но не всерьез; ему нужно поговорить с Аароном наедине. Наконец, Аарон вытирает лицо и произносит:

            - Прости. Я просто… - он кладет ладонь на планшетку и начинает ее двигать, - так Пол может тебя видеть, ты когда-нибудь…

            Прежде чем он успевает задать вопрос, Дэрил ведет его руку к набору букв. Он чертовски хотел бы, чтобы на этой штуке был знак вопроса.

            ЭТО 1ЫЙ РАЗ КОГДА П УВИДЕЛ ЧТ У Э

            Аарон хмурит брови на сообщение:

            - Я… почему?

            ДУМАЙ

            ТЫ СКЗЛ Э БОЛЕЛ ГОД

            - Я… по крайней мере, рак поджелудочной может развиваться долгое время… - Дэрил видит, как Аарон ломает голову, вспоминая все, связанное с Полом за эти годы. Наконец, он качает головой, - это… это был первый раз, _единственный раз_ …

            Дэрил кивает – так он и думал. Пол сказал бы, если бы вспомнил любой предшествующий инцидент, а еще он _знает_ , что память Пола обрывочна и ей нельзя доверять, и что он не стал бы скрывать что-то подобное. В то время он бы _кому-нибудь_ рассказал, может, даже самому Эрику, и этот человек передал бы все Аарону. За исключением Саши. Дэрил очень медленно и обдуманно ведет планшетку, а затем откидывается назад, когда Аарон читает его сообщение.

            ПОЛ ВИДИТ МЕРТВЫХ

            Он жалеет, что не может подчеркнуть или выделить слово «мертвых», но он уверен, Аарон поймет, что он имеет в виду. Он видит, как живой человек обдумывает это, лицо выдает мыслительный процесс. Наконец, он говорит:

            - Ты думаешь… думаешь, он увидел это лишь потому, что уже было слишком поздно?

            ДА

            - Мы… мы все равно могли бы _узнать_ раньше, у нас были бы лишние месяцы….

            НЕВАЖНО

            ТЫ НЕ ПОДВЕЛ Э

            Э ДЛЖН БЫЛ ПОЙТИ К ВРАЧУ САМ

            ТЫ НЕ ПОДВЕЛ П

            ПРОСТ БЫЛ МУДАКОМ

            - Ты уже третий раз за ночь называешь меня мудаком, - шепчет Аарон, хотя не выглядит расстроенным. По крайней мере, не этим. Он держит правую руку на планшетке и поднимает то, что осталось от левой, чтобы снова вытереть глаза. Он опускает взгляд на культю.

            - Ты сказал, ты видел призрак моей руки…       

            НЕ ЗНАЮ ПРИЗРАК ЛИ

            ПРОСТО ВИДЕЛ

            ТРОГАЛ

            - Я сохранил ее, - говорит Аарон, - то есть, кости. Не знаю, почему. Они в коробке в джипе. Я думал, может, похоронить их здесь… или, блять, заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы собрать их и носить как протез.

            БЫЛО БЫ КРУТО  

            Аарон смеется и приподнимает культю.

            - По шкале от одного до десяти, на сколько это уродливо:

            8

            НО ОСТАЛЬНОЙ ТЫ КОМПЕНСИРУЕТ

            ОСБН НОГИ

            - А я помню тебя более застенчивым, чем сейчас.

            ПЛОХОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ ПОЛА

            Улыбка Аарона исчезает:

            - Ну, Пол… думаю, остальная часть меня не компенсирует это. Он… он не хотел… то есть… у нас не было…

            Дэрил колеблется, сжимает зубы и заставляет себя выложить неловкую правду.

            МЫ ГВРЛИ ОБ ЭТОМ ПРШЛ НОЧЬЮ

            СТЫДИЛСЯ ЛГАТЬ ТЕБЕ

            ДУМАЛ ТЫ ОБВИНИШЬ ЕГО ЗА Э

            ЧТО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ БОЛЬШЕ

            ДУМАЛ ТЫ ЖАЛЕЕШЬ О БРАКЕ

            Аарон сглатывает и выглядит так, словно может снова заплакать:

            - Я никогда не смогу. Блять, мне не стоило уезжать сегодня… спасибо, что составил ему копанию.

            ОН ПОЙМЕТ

            ПОГОВОРИ С НИМ

            - Поговорю, - шепчет Аарон, - мне нужно. Блять, Дэрил. Я просто… последние шесть месяцев были трудными. Я не могу утрясти все, я просто… - он делает глубокий вдох, - я пытаюсь держаться, потому что он _нуждается_ во мне, но… - Аарон потирает лицо. – Прости… это… я хотел с тобой о многом поговорить. Или рассказать тебе. Я… прости, что продолжаю говорить о себе…

            ПРОЩАЮ

            Я МЕРТВ

            СЛОЖНО ГОВОРИТЬ С ТОБОЙ

            НО МОГУ СЛУШАТЬ

            - Нам нужно придумать способ получше, - произносит Аарон, - я… ты сказал, что пытался прийти в мои сны, но не смог. Это произошло… это произошло, потому что Пол был здесь в первый раз?

            ДА

            ПОЛАГАЮ

            ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ КАК          

            СЛУЧАЙНОСТЬ

            Аарон возвращает внимание к тонкому маленькому томику Марии Ровиа:

            - Я не… я мало чего нашел относительно снов, но у меня не было возможности просмотреть книгу. Мне пришлось проехаться до Атенса в Библиотеку Мэйн, чтобы отыскать эту копию, вот почему меня так долго не было…

            Это напоминает Дэрилу, каким _измученным_ выглядит Аарон. Что имеет смысл, даже если все, через что он прошел сегодня - это эмоциональная мясорубка, а не пятичасовая поездка до Атенса и обратно вдобавок ко всему. Он кидает взгляд на часы на телефоне Аарона – почти одиннадцать. Блять, как долго они болтают? Кажется, словно они мало о чем поговорили, так как им мешало то, что Дэрилу приходилось усердствовать с написанием ответов.

            ТЕБЕ НУЖНО СПАТЬ

            - Но я хочу говорить с тобой, - говорит Аарон, - я ждал этого почти пять лет.

            И, мать вашу, Дэрил хочет того же. Хочет задать ему массу вопросов, хочет признаться в подглядывании и извиниться, хочет узнать больше о произошедшем после аварии. Но подобное чесание языком, кажется, выходит за рамки возможностей этой доски, и Аарон выглядит истощенным.

            Я ТОЖ

            НО ТАК СЛОЖНО

            НУЖНО ИНАЧЕ

            ИДИ СПАТЬ

            НЕ ХОЧУ ЧТБ П ПРОСНУЛСЯ ОДИН

            - Дельная мысль, - произносит Аарон хриплым и слезливым голосом, - ты… ты никуда сегодня не уйдешь, правда? И… не выключишься? Ничего такого?

            НЕТ

            БУДУ С ВАМИ СПАТЬ

            РАНЬШЕ ЛЕЖАЛ РЯДОМ С ПОЛОМ

            Я МОГУ УЙТИ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ В ДР КОМНАТУ

            - Нет, - говорит Аарон, - конечно же я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. В кровати достаточно места для призрака. Может… может, мы даже приснимся друг другу.

            ХОТЕЛОСЬ БЫ

****************************************************

            Но они не снятся друг другу этой ночью.

            Аарон раздевается до боксеров и сворачивается на левом боку, обняв Пола и прижав к себе, а Дэрил вытягивается на другой стороне кровати. Аарон целует спящего парня в щеку.

            - Это один из немногих плюсов потери руки, - бормочет Аарон, - можно прижаться и засыпать.

            - Я уж вижу, - ворчит Дэрил.

            Пол слегка ворочается во сне:

            - Аарон?

            - Я здесь, приятель, - произносит он, вновь целуя его, - прости. – Он глядит Пола по плечу и переплетает их пальцы.

            - Где… где Дэрил… - едва разборчиво произносит он, не открывая глаз.    

            - Я тоже здесь, - говорит Дэрил, - засыпай обратно. Мы поговорим утром. Обо всем.

            - Он сказал, что хочет лечь с нами, - бормочет Аарон, - я ему разрешил.      

            Пол не отвечает, он уже снова уснул. Аарон засыпает чуть позже. Дэрил лежит рядом с ними всю ночь, не погружаясь в сон – мертвые не спят. И каждое мгновение такое же умиротворяющее и расслабляющее, как целый год отключки, лежать рядом с Аароном и Полом и _знать,_ что он поговорит с ними утром. Знать, что они верят в его присутствие. Знать, что все будет хорошо.


	26. 'Twas Down in Cupid's Garden // Это было в саду Купидона

            Пол просыпается первым. Дэрил ощущает это еще до того, как замечает, и поворачивается к нему. Дэрил не двигался с тех пор, как ночью лег рядом с ними, вытянувшись на спине и сложив руки на животе. Пол ворочается, морщась в попытках задержаться во сне.

            - Пол? – шепчет Дэрил, несмотря на то, что не способен разбудить Аарона, - ты проснулся?

            - Нет, - отвечает он хриплым от сна голосом. Наступает нервирующий момент, когда Пол открывает глаза, и они фокусируются на его лице, округляясь и вспыхивая страхом, и он удивленно фыркает. Это длится всего несколько секунд, Дэрил видит, как Пол узнает его и напряжение покидает его тело. – Ох, - шепчет он, - это был не сон.

             Дэрил наблюдает, как Пол медленно осознает, что Аарон обнимает его, все еще держа за руку. Замечает испуганный и виноватый взгляд и не может его вынести:

            - Я поговорил с ним ночью. Кое-что ему прояснил.

            Пол растерянно хмурится и моргает:

            - Что? Ты… ты выяснил, как пробраться в его сны...?

            - Нет, - говорит Дэрил, - он не спал. У него одна из тех виджи досок.

            - Уиджи, - говорит Пол, и в его глазах мелькает усмешка, прежде чем Дэрил видит, как сонливость покидает его. Пол садится, выпрямившись на постели. – Ты говорил с ним с помощью доски Уиджи? Я… как…

            - Я съездил и купил одну, - бормочет рядом Аарон, заставляя Дэрила вздрогнуть. Он не заметил, как Аарон проснулся.

            Лицо Пола застывает, и Дэрил понимает, что тот изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие и контролировать себя. Он не смотрит ни на Дэрила, ни на Аарона, приподнимающегося на матрасе, смаргивая остатки сна.

            - Почему? – спрашивает Пол.

            - Ты обращаешься ко мне или… - начинает Дэрил.       

            - Я обращаюсь к Аарону, - говорит Пол. Он дышит осторожно и сдержанно.

            - Дэрил все еще здесь? – спрашивает Аарон осторожным и полным надежды голосом, - он сказал, что хочет лечь с нами…

            - Когда ты говорил с ним с помощью доски Уиджи, - заканчивает Пол, все еще глядя прямо перед собой.

            - Пол, - тихо говорит Аарон, - можешь… пожалуйста, можешь посмотреть на меня?

            Пол закрывает глаза и качает головой, не в силах ответить. Глаза Аарона загораются, и он придвигается, осторожно приобнимая Пола за плечи тем, что осталось от его руки, и прижимаясь щекой к его голове.

            - Ладно, - шепчет он, - я просто… я хотел извиниться за то, что вчера исчез вот так. Это… это не из-за тебя. Мне так _стыдно_ , ведь, когда ты сказал, что видел Эрика больным, я _вспомнил_ , вспомнил, как ты говорил мне, и как я отмахнулся от тебя, и вел себя как мудак, вместо того, чтобы _прислушаться._ Я не… - Аарон сглатывает, а Пол дрожит в его руках, - я не думаю, что ты сошел с ума. Я верю тебе; Дэрил здесь. Я говорил с ним прошлой ночью… если ты сошел с ума, значит – мы оба. Но это не так.

            Пол издает тихий звук и льнет к нему, поворачиваясь и прижимаясь лицом к плечу Аарона. Наконец, дрожащим голосом он выдавливает:

            - Спасибо, что веришь мне. Прости, я… я знаю, тебе было тяжело…с твоей рукой, прости меня за то, что я слишком увяз в своем собственном дерьме…

            - Это _ты_ меня прости за то, что я был в беспорядке и не смог держать себя в руках, и чуть было не отмахнулся от тебя _снова_ , - выдыхает Аарон, - ты только послушай нас, пытающихся переплюнуть друг друга в степени вины и извинениях.

            - О да. А по-моему, - говорит Дэрил, - никому из вас не за что просить прощения. Нет, ну, Аарону, конечно, стоит извиниться за мудачество, но я все понимаю.

            - Ты все еще не помогаешь, - произносит Пол, но его голос звучит довольным. Он повторяет Аарону слова Дэрила.

            Аарон улыбается:

            - Ну, давай прислушаемся к нему и будем в расчете, - он умолкает и прикасается губами к уху Пола, - я так сильно тебя люблю, приятель.

            - Я тоже тебя люблю, - произносит Пол, и Дэрилу кажется, что тот заплакал.

            Через несколько минут Аарон нарушает тишину точно _таким же_ голосом на грани слез:

            - Дэрил? Я не… блять, надеюсь, это не обидит тебя… но ты не возражаешь… не мог бы ты дать нам минуту?

            - Конечно, - говорит Дэрил, отчетливо ощущая обиду, даже если осознает, что на нее нет причин.

            - Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - продолжает Аарон, - но сначала мне нужно поговорить с ним, наедине. Обещаю, ничего такого о тебе …

            - Он сказал, что все в порядке, - говорит Пол.

            - Да, - произносит Дэрил, - Я просто… я пойду ненадолго к своей могиле.

            - Он ненадолго пойдет к своей могиле.

            - Спасибо, - говорит Аарон, - я… мы спустимся и поговорим позже, хорошо? – он сглатывает и продолжает, - я люблю тебя.

            - Я… - произносит Дэрил, не в силах ответить на то, как легко это произнес Аарон, - я тоже тебя люблю. Вас обоих. Я… мне нужно идти.

            Он вскакивает с постели и мчится к своей могиле так быстро, как только может, прежде чем Аарон или Пол смогут ему что-нибудь сказать. Его обида исчезла, теперь он рад просто тому, что у него есть предлог некоторое время побыть одному. Он более чем немного ошеломлен, ведь не до конца осознал, что он вчера _несколько часов_ болтал с Полом, а затем общался с Аароном с помощью доски.

            _Они знают, что я здесь. Они могут говорить со мной. Аарон сказал, что любит меня. Пол, похоже, не возражает, даже если он не чувствует того же…_

Во всяком случае, Дэрилу лишь _кажется_ , что Пол не чувствует того же, но он не уверен. Все в его существовании теперь _иначе_ , впервые почти за сорок лет он больше не одинок.

            Ему и самому хочется расплакаться.

***********************************

            Дэрил не знает, как долго просидел на своей могиле, прежде чем почувствовал, что Пол спускается по хребту. Обернувшись, он видит рядом с ним Аарона, и когда они подходят ближе, Дэрил может ощущать и его. Он поспешно вскакивает на ноги, чувствуя себя нелепо, как человек, не ожидающий гостей в день, когда не успел убраться дома. Он смотрит на свои ноги и немного нервничает, когда Пол приводит Аарона прямо к месту, где он стоит, и говорит:

            - Он прямо перед тобой. Немного левее.

            Аарон смотрит в сторону Дэрила: его взгляд не совсем пересекается с глазами призрака, но проходит достаточно близко, чтобы вызвать дрожь:

            - Привет, - слегка смущенно произносит Аарон, - прости, что тебе пришлось болтаться где-то этим утром.

            - Все в порядке, - хрипит Дэрил, - я знаю… знаю, что вам нужно было о многом поговорить, - он видит, как Аарон бросает взгляд на Пола, когда тот повторяет его слова.

            - Мы провели мозговой штурм, - говорит Аарон, - относительно пары вещей. В том числе как выяснить, как нам с тобой общаться, ведь несправедливо заставлять Пола быть… не знаю. Переводчиком?

            Пол возмущенно фыркает:

            - Я же говорил, что я не против.

            - Не, он прав, - говорит Дэрил, - это несправедливо.

            - Дэрил сказал, что согласен со мной, а ты упрямишься, - говорит Пол.

            Аарон закатывает глаза:

            - Я тебе не верю. Еще одна несправедливость – это делать его зависимым от твоего занудства.

            - Да, уебок, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Дэрил сказал, что очень обидно, что ты мне не веришь, и он точно только что не называл меня уебком.

            Аарон закатывает глаза и усмехается, глядя в ту сторону, где, как ему _кажется_ , находится лицо Дэрила, как бы говоря: _Ты можешь поверить этому парню?_

            _\- Это ты_ решил выйти за него, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Но _это ты_ помешал мне уехать той ночью, - говорит Пол с улыбкой, - так что _ха_ , это твоя вина, что вы оба застряли со мной. Навечно.

            - Да, за это я у тебя в долгу, - произносит Аарон, беря Пола за руку и сжимая ее, - и за многое другое. Я собираюсь… собираюсь расплатиться с тобой.

            - Ты ничего мне не должен, - хрипит Дэрил, опуская глаза, даже если знает, что Аарон его не видит, - просто… ты приезжаешь сюда все эти годы… если уж мы говорим о _долгах_. Я не могу отплатить тебе за это. Я не… раньше мне было так одиноко.

Взглянув на Пола, он видит, что на его лице больше нет дразнящей улыбки. Вместо этого в глазах читается сочувствие и огромная печаль. Он передает Аарону слова Дэрила без изменений. Глаза Аарона блестят, и он быстро моргает, прежде чем произнести:

            - Ну. Мы сделаем все, что можем, чтобы убедиться, что ты больше не будешь одинок.

            Дэрил не может придумать ответ, поэтому просто шаркает ногами. Все трое молчат, пока Аарон не делает несколько шагов вперед и не опускается на колени. Дэрил растерянно отступает назад, а Аарон с хмурым выражением лица начинает рыться в подлеске. Прежде чем он успевает спросить, что тот делает, Пол говорит:

            - Это бесполезно, приятель. Если она не заржавела, то за эти годы зарылась очень глубоко.

            - Может, мы могли бы достать металлодетектор, - говорит Аарон, и Дэрил понимает, что тот ищет зажигалку Мерла.

            - Она… - задушено произносит Дэрил, - она зарыта глубоко, да. – Дождь и ветер перемещали землю, и дюйм за дюймом зажигалка погружалась в землю. Может, к этому времени она уже достигла его костей, и он вздрагивает от этой мысли. – Неважно, где она. Я бы хотел… я бы не хотел, чтобы вы здесь копались. Если вы не против.

            Аарон поднимается на ноги и отряхивает землю с рук, после того как Пол передает слова Дэрила. Живые мужчины обмениваются взглядами, которые Дэрил не может интерпретировать; какое-то безмолвное сообщение. Пол кивает Аарону и говорит:

            - Прости за это. Пойдем внутрь, нам… нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.

****************************************************

            - Вы оба _такие_ ебаные ботаники, - говорит Дэрил, услышав объяснения Пола.

            - Да, но ты все равно нас любишь, - произносит он, дергая уголками губ, - что это говорит о _твоем_ вкусе?

            - Ничего хорошего, - бормочет Дэрил, опуская глаза.

            Прошлым летом, когда Пол устроился на Студию Киркман, он оборудовал на нижнем этаже «командный центр» для тех дней, когда работал из дома. Стол, стул, компьютер с достаточно большим экраном, чтобы его было видно из космоса, принтер, шкаф для документов и прочие канцелярские принадлежности вроде бумаги и ручек. С их отъезда все это покрывалось пылью, но сейчас завалено распечатками, папками и блокнотами. Книга Марии Ровиа открыта на главе, озаглавленной _«Как быть проводником Духов»_ , а рядом лежит блокнот с заметками, накиданными рукой Пола.

            - Он назвал нас _ботаниками_ , приятель, - произносит Пол, когда Аарон просит передать ему слова.

            - Так и есть, - бормочет Аарон, пролистывая свой блокнот. Он разделил его на три раздела; на первой странице каждого раздела вверху отмечен «вопрос исследования», а под ним – список ключевых моментов.

            Первый раздел это « _Что мы можем сделать, чтобы помочь контролировать способности Пола?»_. Список под ним гласит:

  * _Исследовать Марию Ровиа/спиритуализм. Провести исследование генеалогического древа семьи Ровиа; выяснить, есть ли у него какие-либо дальние родственники/предки с такими же способностями._
  * _Практиковаться с Дэрилом; попробовать эксперименты (если он может случайно быть проводником для призрака или притянуть его, может ли он так же заставить его уйти? Следует быть осторожными, чтобы не выключить/подавить способности снова)._
  * _Проводник для духов: как это работает? В том числе и во сне? Возможно ли это сделать по желанию?_



            - Это – высший приоритет, - решительно говорит Аарон, - невозможность контролировать эту… _штуку_ плачевно на тебе сказалась. Ментально, эмоционально и даже _физически_. Я имею в виду – ты не знал, что ты делаешь, и случайно стал проводником Дэрила, а потом потерял сознание.

            - Я не согласен относительно _высшего приоритета_ , - говорит Пол, - мне не грозит опасность упасть замертво; мы прошли через это два года назад. Пока мы находимся здесь, и пока это только Дэрил, я не против видеть призраков.

            - Мы не хотим, чтобы ты был взаперти, - спорит Аарон.

            - Я на стороне Аарона, - говорит Дэрил.

            Пол смотрит на него как на предателя:

            - Ты даже не взглянул на два других раздела…

            - Неважно, - настаивает Дэрил, - и не смей перевирать мои слова.

            - Дэрил согласен со мной, да? – самодовольно произносит Аарон, - двое против одного, приятель. – Аарон подмигивает в сторону Дэрила, пока Пол ворчит. Дэрил усмехается ему в ответ, хоть и знает, что Аарон его не видит. Пол ворчит еще сильнее, и Аарон говорит, - но это не значит, что мы должны закончить с одним разделом, чтобы перейти к следующему, мы можем взяться за многое одновременно. Это лишь набросок самых важных вещей.

            - Ботаники, - бурчит Дэрил.

            Аарон открывает второй раздел, _«Есть ли способ получше, чтобы Аарон и Дэрил могли общаться?»_

  * _Дэрил может управлять электроникой, проверить степень влияния. Возможно, какой-то способ печатания? По принципу доски Уиджи._
  * _Почему Дэрил может видеть «призрак» руки Аарона? Имеют ли кости к этому какое-то отношение_?



            Дэрил сглатывает; он хочет поговорить с Аароном о многих вещах, и просто несправедливо взваливать бремя всего общения на Пола.

            - Это связано с помощью Полу, - бормочет Аарон, - потому что мы хотим поэкспериментировать над тем, как некоторые из этих вещей работают. Если мы сможем лучше понять, ему будет проще это контролировать.

            - Резонно, - говорит Дэрил, - что дальше?

            Аарон его не слышит, но он все еще колеблется, прежде чем перелистывает на третий раздел. Дэрил заглядывает ему через плечо и читает: _«Что случилось с Мерлом Диксоном? С остальными Дикарями? Лидией (ФАМИЛИЯ?)?»_

            На мгновение все, что может сделать Дэрил, это уставиться на первый вопрос; Аарон подчеркнул его и обвел кружком. Он бросает взгляд на список ключевых моментов, которые нацарапал Аарон ниже:

  * _Выяснить как можно больше имен, дат, мест и т.д. от Дэрила. Начать просматривать свидетельства о смерти, свидетельства о рождении и газетные записи._
  * _Может попробовать краудсорсинг? Использовать для помощи армию твиттера Аарона._
  * _Жива ли Лидия до сих пор? Сейчас ей должно быть около пятидесяти, может, она бы что-нибудь вспомнила._



            Дэрил понимает, что Пол пристально смотрит на него своими зелеными глазами, полными сочувствия:

            - Мы уже быстро поискали в гугле, - говорит он Дэрилу, - прежде чем спуститься и поговорить с тобой. Есть базы данных, которые мы можем просмотреть, но нам нужна от тебя еще информация, прежде чем мы начнем поиски.

            Дэрил кивает:

            - Окей, - и медлит, - спасибо вам. Я знаю… знаю, что у вас плохое мнение относительно Мерла, но…

            - Он был твоим _братом_ , - говорит Пол, - и мы многим тебе обязаны, это меньшее, что мы можем сделать.

            - Спасибо, - повторяет Дэрил, - хорошо… как… так как мы начнем это делать?

****************************************************

            Дэрил знает, что Пол и Аарон обожают исследования, но он впервые видит их за командной работой, и это только подтверждает факт, насколько конченые они ботаники. Находя какую-нибудь скучную статью в базе данных газет, они приходят в такой _восторг_ , что подскакивают и показывают ее друг другу, возбужденно тараторя:

            - О-о-ох, это новая база данных, ты уже ее просмотрел? Функционал поиска просто потрясающий, иди сюда…

            В конце концов, они поднимаются по лестнице и захватывают кухонный стол, Аарон зависает в ноутбуке, пока Пол и Дэрил читают книгу Марии Ровиа. Поначалу Дэрил чувствует себя бесполезным, но Пол периодически задает ему вопросы, прося объяснить или проверить ее слова. Первые несколько глав, которые бегло просматривает Пол, посвящены преимущественно ее молодости и образованию. Он не торопится, когда достигает главы _«Духи с Географическими Границами»._ Дэрил не уверен, что он согласен с ее анализом ситуации; кажется, она полагает, что дело в том, что дух «сбит с толку» и «не подозревает о своей форме существования, попав в ловушку рутины и привычности».

            - Это совсем не так, - говорит Дэрил, - я точно знаю о своей форме существовании, и эта долина… я не знаю, приходил ли я сюда до того, как меня здесь похоронили.

            - Но тогда то, что ты заперт здесь, не имеет смысла, - настаивает Пол, - Джон мог пойти куда хотел. Некоторые призраки, преследовавшие меня, могли ходить куда угодно.

            - Ну, они преследовали _тебя,_ \- говорит Дэрил, - то есть, ты тянул меня всю дорогу до места аварии, а затем в больницу.

            - Подожди, потом ты был в больнице? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Пол. Заметив взгляд Аарона, он коротко объясняет их разговор.

            Аарон пристально смотрит в направлении Дэрила, а затем спокойно говорит:

            - Мы не… ты не рассказывал нам, как это было, с твоей стороны. Что ты видел… то есть, я знаю, ты был там, я помню… - он сглатывает, явно не горя желанием вспоминать об этом, - я помню, что были проблемы после произошедшего, медики пытались увести меня от Пола…

            - Да, - хрипит Дэрил и думает, что, может, «общение с Аароном» нужно поставить в статус высшего приоритета, потому что несправедливо заставлять Пола сначала слушать его, а затем повторять слова, если он бледнеет, когда Дэрил описывает произошедшее с его точки зрения.

            - Я не помню этого, - говорит Пол, когда Дэрил рассказывает, как тот хотел отправиться на тот свет, утверждая, что может его _видеть_.

            - Ну, я сказал тебе захлопнуть варежку, как только ты начал болтать об этом, - быстро говорит Дэрил, прежде чем Пол успевает спросить, видел ли он тоже «тот свет». – Ты сильно напугал Аарона.

            - Я это помню, - говорит Аарон, - это… ты звучал так издалека. Помню… у меня была мысль, что если я отпущу тебя, ты ускользнешь, уйдешь. Дэрил сказал мне, что он надерет тебе задницу, если ты…

            - Это я _помню_ , - с улыбкой произносит Пол. Затем его лицо становится серьезным, - Так… это был я, вытащил тебя. Почему ты исчез?

            - Мы были в машине скорой, что-то… что-то пошло не так, и следующее, что я помню – как оказался на своей могиле.

            - Это было, когда ты отрубился, приятель, - шепчет Аарон, когда Пол ему повторяет слова.

            - Оу, - тихо произносит Пол.

            - Что значит «отрубился»?

            - Значит, что мое сердце остановилось на несколько минут, и им пришлось меня реанимировать, - говорит Пол.

            - Медики должны были рассказать мне об этом, - говорит Аарон, - потому что я не помню, как это произошло, слава ебаному богу. Они говорили, что должны успокоить меня. Кажется, последнее, что я помню – сон о Дэриле, где он говорит, что он останется с тобой. Или… или не сон.

            - Несколько дней я был без сознания, - говорит Пол, - но я как-то дотащил тебя до больницы. Что случилось? – когда Дэрил начинает говорить, он перебивает, - подожди… ты просто появился в палате Аарона? На другой стороне блядского света от того, где был я?

            Дэрил хмурится:

            - Полагаю, что так. Но все равно это ты сделал…

            - Тогда почему ты не материализовался в реанимации? – говорит Пол, - ты сказал, что я вытащил тебя в первый раз, когда ты был занят своими делами, но во второй раз ты _пытался_ уйти.

            - Я… блять, да не знаю я, - говорит Дэрил, - я просто… то есть, я все пытался вернуться к вам, но не мог.

            - А я думаю, что это ты сам сделал, - упрямо говорит Пол, - по крайней мере, во второй раз. Как только ты увидел Аарона и меня живыми, ты уже не так бесчинствовал.

            - Ты считаешь, что я не _пытался_ покинуть это место раньше и после этого?

            - Эй, не спорьте, когда я могу слышать только одну сторону, - говорит Аарон.

            - Прости, - говорит Пол, пронзая Дэрила взглядом.

            - Мы выясняем, как это работает, давайте вспомним Шерлока Холмса, - продолжает Аарон, - не искажайте факты в угоду теориям и все такое.

            - Ладно, - говорит Дэрил, - тогда давайте говорить о _фактах._

            - Факт – Дэрил _может_ выбраться, - говорит Аарон, - мы не знаем, как. Факт – Пол может… как ты это называешь, втянуть Дэрила?

            - Звучит непристойно, когда ты так говоришь, - с улыбкой произносит Пол.

            - Может, мы доберемся до края ареала Дэрила, и ты попробуешь потянуть его с собой, посмотрим, сможет ли он выбраться так, - с порозовевшими щеками произносит Аарон, - а еще Дэрил может вселяться в тебя, или ты можешь быть его проводником, - он хмурится, - как это случилось? То есть… - его щеки становятся совсем пунцовыми, - Пол сказал, это было… эмм… когда он упал в обморок.

            Дэрил смущенно ерзает и объясняет, что он просто схватил Пола за руку и это произошло, и тут Пол предлагает попробовать сделать это прямо сейчас.

            - Возьми меня за руку, Дэрил, - говорит он, - давай посмотрим, может…

            - Нет, - говорит Дэрил, отстраняясь от него, - в прошлый раз это тебе навредило.

            - Не могу поверить, что вы двое так нянчитесь со мной…

            - Знаешь что, - огрызается Дэрил, - Я _помню_ , что произошло в той машине и в скорой, и я не собираюсь делать _ничего_ , что может причинить тебе боль. Не после этого; ты просто _не_ представляешь, насколько страшно было…

            - Ты прав, я не _представляю,_ как страшно быть запертым в ловушке в машине, пока тот, кого ты любишь, умирает; как глупо с моей стороны думать, что я не представляю, - в ответ огрызается Пол.

            - Что я говорил относительно ваших споров? – говорит Аарон, обхватывая ладонью запястье Пола, - у нас есть время разобраться с этим, приятель. И я согласен с Дэрилом – мы не должны торопиться, не изучив для начала все наши возможности. Дело не только в тебе, в прошлый раз ты сказал, что это заставило Дэрила отключиться. Это может навредить ему тоже.

            Пол выглядит пристыженным, даже если бы Дэрилу было глубоко похуй, что он сам пострадает. Часть его хочет возразить, что отключение – это не то же самое, что вред или боль. Но если это способно затормозить безрассудство Пола, он будет держать рот закрытым. Наконец, Пол говорит:

            - Окей. Прости. Думаю, я буду в порядке, но я понимаю, почему тебе страшно, и я не хочу причинять тебе неудобства. Я просто… - он умолкает и бросает взгляд на Аарона, - _мы_ просто хотим сделать для тебя все, что в наших силах. Я хочу… если я помогу тебе покинуть это место, или если… я не знаю, получить какое-то пассивное удовольствие от нахождения в моем теле…

            - Вот это _определенно_ позвучало непристойно, приятель, - говорит Аарон, дергая бровями в сторону Пола, который слабо улыбается ему в ответ.

            - Совсем чуть-чуть, - соглашается Дэрил, замявшись в смущении от того, что предложил Пол. _Пассивное удовольствие._ У него и так его уже предостаточно, без риска причинения вреда Полу.

            Аарон вздыхает и говорит:

            - Бля, уже пять часов. Я умираю с голоду и думаю, что сейчас самое время сделать перерыв. Дэрил, хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть по телевизору? Или я могу достать статью, чтобы ты почитал.

            - А зачем мне хотеть смотреть телевизор? – недоуменно произносит Дэрил.

            - Оу, - говорит Аарон, когда Пол передает вопрос, - ведь ты не можешь есть, я просто хотел, чтобы тебе не было скучно.

            - Мне никогда не бывает скучно, когда вы рядом.

****************************************************

            Когда они вместе готовят ужин, Дэрил начинает постепенно осознавать растущее внутри него напряжение. Оно не очень явное, скорее как фоновое гудение холодильника. Даже если бы он _не мог_ его чувствовать, у него есть глаза, и за последние несколько лет он достаточно наблюдал за Полом и Аароном, чтобы понять, когда они оба посылают сигналы «я хочу секса», которые можно разглядеть из космоса. То, как Аарон проводит ладонью по пояснице Пола, как Пол поднимает ложку с соусом, чтобы Аарон его попробовал, как они улыбаются и целуются после этого. То, как Аарон исполняет один из своих дурацких танцев под музыку, пока Пол не вынужден шутливо обхватить его руками, чтобы заставить остановиться. Дэрил задумывается, осознают ли они, что делают. Он чувствует, что ему нужно что-то сказать, подчеркнуть, что он не может уйти. Аарон усугубляет ситуацию больше, чем Пол, потому что он на самом деле не _может_ видеть Дэрила и, кажется, забывает, что у них есть _зритель_.

            Напряжение внутри него _вспыхивает_ , и он некомфортно ерзает на стуле. Дэрил начинает задаваться вопросом, смогут ли они вообще закончить готовку при таких условиях. Он ловит еще одну _вспышку_ напряжения, когда Аарон целует Пола в щеку. Дэрил пытается встать, _пошевелиться_ , но не может. Он уже заперт здесь.

            - Пол, - хрипит Дэрил, - я… я не могу уйти. Если вы… если вы хотите…

            - А? – растерянно произносит Пол.

            Дэрил скрипит зубами:

            - Я _не могу уйти._ Если вы хотите… _«потрахаться, заняться любовью, заняться сексом, произнести все это вслух чертовски неловко»…_ переспать, ты должен поскорее выяснить, как отпустить меня.

            Пол удивленно моргает, отходя от Аарона:

            - Я… о чем ты говоришь?

            Раздражение и разочарование побеждают неловкость:

            - Я знаю, что прошло шесть месяцев, но еще я _знаю_ , что ты не забыл о пестиках и тычинках.

             Пол _краснеет_ , бросая виноватый взгляд в сторону Аарона:

            - Я… это не…

            - Что он сказал? – спрашивает Аарон, и да, им нужно выяснить, как общаться без Пола как посредника, потому что тот лишь бормочет что-то относительно Дэрила, напоминая, что он здесь.

             Дэрил испускает раздраженный вздох:

            - Я повторяю тебе – когда ты такой, я могу _чувствовать_ это. И прекрати быть мудаком и перевирать мои слова.

            - Это… - он бросает виноватый взгляд на Аарона, - не переживай об этом, хорошо?

            - Не переживать о чем?

            - Вы, ебаный нахуй, _женаты_ , Пол, - рычит Дэрил, - то есть, может, в наши дни дела обстоят иначе, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что желание наброситься на своего мужа – не то, чего нужно стыдиться.

            Пол бросает на него сердитый взгляд, который замечает Аарон:

            - Что не так? – спрашивает он, - что сказал Дэрил?

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Ты прав, да. Он просто… он говорил мне, что не может уйти, - он выглядит необычайно смущенным, - потому что…. эм… когда я хочу наброситься на тебя, он может чувствовать это, как мы сказали…

            - Оу, - произносит Аарон. Он несколько раз моргает, и на его лице появляется осознание. Сдавленным голосом он говорит, - ты… ты хочешь наброситься на меня? Как в… сексуальном смысле слова? Сейчас?

            - Твой подход к выражениям никогда не перестает удивлять. Неудивительно, что ты пишешь бестселлеры, - говорит Пол. Он намеревается дразнить и язвить, но его голос звучит так же сдавленно, как и у Аарона. Дэрил замечает, что у него расширились и потемнели зрачки.

            - Так это значит да или нет? – тем же сдавленным голосом спрашивает Аарон, с широко открытыми глазами, полными надежды. Дэрил внезапно _несказанно_ рад, что он получает пассивное возбуждение от Пола, а не от Аарона.

            - Да, - говорит Пол, - хорошо, дай мне просто… попытаться… - он закрывает глаза и начинает медленно и глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать. Аарон пристально следит за ним с застывшим выражением лица и распахнутыми глазами. Его ноздри раздуваются, и дыхание у самого Аарона учащается, в то время как Пол пытается замедлить свое. – Приятель, ты не помогаешь, - говорит он.

            - Прости, - произносит Аарон, отходя в другой конец кухни. То, как он _смотрит_ на Пола, еще больше распаляет Дэрила, блять, он должен уйти, дать им уединиться…

            Он способен сделать лишь несколько шагов, прежде чем чувствует, как рыболовный крючок в животе тянет его назад, на аналогичное расстояние, как между Полом и Аароном.

            - Ну _ебаный в рот_ , - выплевывает Дэрил, - _прости._

            Пол раздраженно выдыхает:

            - Блять, дай я попробую снова. Может, я приму холодный душ или что-то…

            - Или мы можем отъехать на джипе за пределы его границ, - говорит Аарон, улыбаясь так, чтобы они _подумали_ , что он шутит, но все равно слишком палится.

            По взгляду, который Пол кидает на Аарона, Дэрил понимает, что даже холодный душ тут не поможет:

            - Я… я был бы не против.

            - Оу, - произносит Аарон, и его дыхание учащается еще больше.

            - _Простите_ , - говорит Дэрил, - черт… я не… попробуй снова, Пол, ты не должен покидать свой собственный проклятый _дом_ только из-за вуайериста призрака…

            Пол снова краснеет и окидывает Дэрила горящим взглядом:

            - Ты не возражаешь? Ты говорил, что тебе нравилось наблюдать за нами раньше…

            - Нравилось? – спрашивает Аарон, глядя на то, что для него должно быть пустым пространством.

            Дэрил бы все отдал, чтобы иметь возможность удрать к себе на могилу на следующее столетие:

            - Ну спасибо, что разболтал. Во всяком случае, попробуй…

            - Ты знаешь, что мы не о себе беспокоимся, правда? – перебивает Пол, - мы беспокоимся о _тебе._

 _-_ Я… что? – говорит Дэрил.

Пол выдыхает:

            -  Аарон, ты не против, если Дэрил будет смотреть на нас?

            - Сейчас, - произносит Аарон с тем низким диким рычанием, от которого у Дэрила сводит пальцы ног, - ты можешь хоть снимать это и транслировать в интернете, мне плевать. – Он старательно делает несколько успокаивающих вдохов, - он… эмм... он уверен, что не возражает?

            Дэрил не может пошевелиться, все, на что он способен – это пялиться.

            - Дэрил, - осторожно произносит Пол, - я спрашиваю тебя прямо сейчас – не возражаешь, если мы сделаем это у тебя на глазах. Если возражаешь и не можешь уйти, мы уедем или я приму холодный душ.

            - Я… - бормочет Дэрил, весь вся его дерзкая убежденность, которая была раньше, когда он сказал Полу, что они _женаты_ и не должны смущаться того, что хотят друг друга, _исчезла_. – Почему я должен быть против… я думал, вы не захотите…

            - Согласие очень важно, Дэрил, - стиснув зубы, говорит Пол, - раньше мы не знали, а сейчас знаем. И мы не должны… мы не хотим, чтобы ты себя принуждал к чему-то.

            - К _чему_ например? -  голос Дэрила срывается и звучит почти панически, - я… я ничего не делаю, просто смотрю…

            - Смотреть – _это и есть_ что-то, - говорит Пол, - так ты хочешь?

            Сука, _конечно же_ он хочет, он должен бороться с желанием остаться во всех смыслах. Хочет смотреть, как они целуются, хочет наблюдать, как их руки и ноги переплетаются, когда они двигаются вместе, хочет чувствовать пассивное удовольствие, которое получает от Пола, когда Аарон прикасается к нему, хочет иметь тело из плоти и крови, которое способно на большее, чем просто смотреть.

            _\- Пол,_ \- скулит Дэрил, - я… ты _знаешь_ , что хочу…

            - Он говорит, что все в порядке, - передает Пол Аарону, - и прежде, чем ты спросишь: да, он уверен. Я чувствую это.

            - Хорошо, - говорит Аарон, - выключи плиту, чтобы мы не сожгли к чертям дом, и иди сюда.

            Пол резко разворачивается и делает то, что он сказал, с дрожащими руками убедившись, что конфорки и духовка выключены. Их ужин испорчен, но им, очевидно, все равно. Две секунды, которые у него уходят на то, чтобы выполнить задание, это слишком много для Аарона, и тот проходит полпути через кухню, когда Пол бросается к нему. Пол поднимает руки к плечам Аарона, и в это время руки другого мужчины опускаются на его талию…

            Только за тем, чтобы Аарон своей искусственной рукой ударил Пола в живот, заставив задохнуться и отшатнуться назад. Глаза Аарона распахиваются, и на долю секунды в них мелькает что-то, что пугает Дэрила: вина, отвращение к себе и нерешительность.

            - Прости, пожалуйста, - говорит Аарон, - блять, прости…

            Прежде чем он успевает закончить, Пол выпрямляется и бросается к нему, хватая его за предплечья и притягивая к себе, а затем встает на цыпочки, чтобы накинуться на его губы. Через секунду оцепенения Аарон оттаивает, слегка застонав. Невероятно, но Пол _смеется_ , а между поцелуями выдает:

            - Видишь, я говорил, он хочет убить меня, определенно планируя задушить меня во сне…

            - Я ему не позволю, - говорит Аарон, тоже задыхаясь от смеха, когда неловко отводит левую руку в сторону, а правой скользит по заднице Пола, сжимая до побелевших костяшек пальцев, - я закопаю его в лесу.

            - Он приползет обратно, - говорит Пол, возясь с краем рубашки Аарона, - как и все проклятые пауки, которых ты ловишь стаканом, вместо того, чтобы раздавить.

            - Тогда я перееду его джипом, - говорит Аарон, расслабившись достаточно, чтобы начать расстегивать ремешки, которые удерживают его руку и маленькие датчики, реагирующие на движения его мышц.

            - Давай я помогу… - произносит Пол, отвлекаясь от края рубашки Аарона, чтобы помочь ему снять руку и осторожно положить ее на стол, несмотря на все хохмы про переехать джипом или оставить в лесу. Затем он касается тканевого чехла, накрывающего культю, и Аарон отстраняется.

            - Что? – спрашивает Пол, сдвинув брови.

            - Я… - Аарон краснеет, - подумал, может, лучше оставить его на мне…

            Пол хмурится:

            - Почему? Ты снимаешь его перед сном.

            - Я _очень_ надеюсь, что мы не спать будем, – произносит Аарон и, увидев выражение лица Пола, продолжает, - я знаю, это выглядит ужасно, и если мы… я знаю, в прошлый раз не…

            - _Аарон,_ \- говорит Пол, - в прошлый раз дело было не в тебе.

            - Я знаю, - неловко и смущенно говорит он, - я... просто… послушай, я _очень_ хочу сделать это, и если это оттолкнет…

            Дэрил чувствует, что напряжение в нем слабеет, видит, как Пол открывает рот, и думает, что все настроение, возможно, убито. По крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы он ушел, он должен попробовать.

            Вместо этого он хрипит:

            - Напомни ему, что я говорил о его ногах.

            - Что? – Пол в недоумении поворачивается к нему. Дэрил рад, что он мертв и не может раскраснеться, даже если Пол, вероятно, чувствует растущую в нем волну стыда.

            - Он… Дэрил что-то сказал? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Просто хотел напомнить, что он говорил о твоих ногах, - он поднимает одну бровь на Аарона, - что именно?

            А Аарон _может_ раскраснеться, что с ним и происходит:

            - Он. Ох. Я попросил его оценить, на сколько уродлива культя, он сказал, что на восемь, но мои ноги это компенсируют.

            - Ну, - произносит Пол, бережно снимая ткань с культи Аарона, - он не врал. У тебя _действительно_ есть несколько убийственных конечностей. – Его руки тянутся к краю футболки Аарона, - все остальное тоже совсем неплохо, - говорит он, задирая и стягивая с Аарона футболку. Он настолько идеального роста, чтобы наклонить голову и лизнуть сосок Аарона, заставив мужчину задрожать. Целой рукой Аарон хватает волосы Пола в кулак и дергает его голову назад. Дэрил _отчетливо_ чувствует вспышку боли, и это заставляет его ощутить жар и мерцание. Аарон вновь целует Пола, на этот раз грубее, и Дэрил чувствует _и это_. Он _всегда_ чувствует что-то, когда они трахаются, но на этот раз…

            На этот раз все очень похоже на то, что он ощущал той ночью, когда Пол случайно стал его проводником. Не совсем так, он не чувствует кровь, бегущую по венам, или вкус губ Аарона, но это _чертовски_ мощнее.

            _\- Блять,_ \- выдыхает Дэрил, а затем зажимает рот ладонью, когда Пол отрывается от Аарона, чтобы повернуться к нему, - прости, - говорит он, - просто… не буду разевать варежку.

            - Пол? – спрашивает Аарон.

            - Дэрил немного шумный, вот и все, - отвечает он, переводя дыхание.

            - О, да, - щеки Аарона вспыхивают, - это… ему что-нибудь не нравится? То есть… - его дыхание учащается, - ты сказал, что он может чувствовать, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе… он хочет, чтобы мы что-нибудь сделали?

            Дэрил пристально смотрит на них. Он всегда чувствовал вину, наблюдая за ними, независимо от знания, что ничего не может с собой поделать. Сейчас он наблюдает за ними с их явного согласия, и они спрашивают, есть ли у него _любимая_ … что? Поза? Действие? Он пытается представить, как сможет сказать о какой-то херне, которую делает Аарон до того, как кончить, или о чем-то из порно, но вот же блядство. Он чувствует смущение, просто _думая_ об этом.

            - Кажется, ты его сломал, - фыркает Пол. Он вновь пристально смотрит на Дэрила горящими глазами, - жаль, что ты не видишь его, это охуенно горячо.

            - Я… - произносит Дэрил, и слова застревают в его глотке. Пол называет его «горячим», в тот момент, когда у него в руках полуобнаженный и растрепанный Аарон, и может быть, Пол на самом деле _не видит_ его.

            - Мне тоже жаль, - говорит Аарон, притягивая к себе Пола для очередного поцелуя, на этот раз с языком, заставляя Дэрила ерзать на стуле.

            - Думаю, тебе придется довольствоваться только моим видом, - произносит Пол, и Дэрил слышит улыбку в его голосе.

            - Как-нибудь переживу, - говорит Аарон, возясь с футболкой Пола, - черт возьми. Окей, на будущее – Дарт останется до тех пор, пока ты будешь раздет, я не могу делать это одной рукой.

            - Тебе просто нужно практиковаться, - с ухмылкой отвечает Пол, стягивая свою футболку через голову. Как и Аарон, он похудел и потерял некоторое количество мышц с момента, когда Дэрил видел его последний раз, но он все еще прекрасен. Даже со шрамами на груди – одним, где его пронзил кусок металла, и другой – под его грудной клеткой, длинный и тонкий, похожий на хирургический. Взгляд Аарона скользит вниз по шрамам, и его челюсть на мгновение сжимается. Пол замечает это и слегка улыбается, – Дэрил? По шкале от одного до десяти: на сколько они уродливы?

            - Я… - выдыхает Дэрил, не зная, что ответить.

            - Засранец, - бормочет Аарон, затыкая Полу рот поцелуем, прежде чем тот успеет задать Дэрилу еще вопросы. Затем он двигается вперед, заставляя Пола идти спиной вперед через кухню в гостиную, туда, где теперь стоит их кровать. Дэрил перемещается следом, и теперь, когда он не борется с этим _притяжением_ , он словно чувствует все сам – обнаженный торс Аарона своим ( _Пола) **,**_ блаженное ощущение падения, когда они добираются до кровати и валятся на нее, болезненное/приятное ощущение его _(Пола)_ напряженного члена в джинсах, и бороду Аарона, царапающую его ( _Пола_ ) губы.

            Дэрил замирает у кровати, пока двое мужчин целуются, сначала медленно, а затем бешено, их ноги переплетаются, когда они трутся друг о друга. Аарон отрывается от губ Пола, чтобы опуститься поцелуями на его шею и плечи, целая рука отчаянно цепляется за тело. Он вновь расстраивается, когда добирается до джинсов Пола, возясь с их молнией одной рукой, пока Пол не хватает его, прижимая за плечи к матрасу. Аарон сопротивляется его хватке, но Пол сильнее, даже несмотря на то, что похудел и не до конца вылечился после того, как фактически умер меньше года назад. Он отпускает его только для того, чтобы снять джинсы и боксеры Аарона. После того, как они вновь прижимаются друг к другу, длинные ноги Аарона обхватывают талию Пола.

            _\- Боже,_ \- стонет Дэрил, не в силах сдержаться. Их вид вкупе с пассивным ощущением прикосновений кожи к коже невыносим, неописуем. Пол отрывается от Аарона, чтобы бросить на Дэрила горящий взгляд, а затем медленно и намеренно потереться членом о член Аарона, отчего маленькие искорки удовольствия вспыхивают во всем Дэриле.

            -  Ты можешь это почувствовать? – Пол задает бессмысленный вопрос.

            - Ты знаешь, что могу, - хрипит Дэрил.

            - Где он? – шепчет Аарон, проводя правой рукой по спине Пола, дразнящее скользя сильными пальцами между его ягодицами.

            Пол дрожит и произносит:

            - Прямо здесь, рядом…

            - Он чувствует это? – говорит Аарон, и его пальцы становятся настойчивее, грубее.

            - Говорит, что да, - произносит Пол, снова начиная тереться о член Аарона.

            - Ему это нравится? – его голос превращается в рычание.

            - Спроси его сам, - судорожно вздыхает Пол, ускоряя движения бедер.

            - Дэрил? – говорит Аарон тем грубым голосом, выгибаясь на движения Пола, крепко удерживая его короткой рукой, а другой – работая между ног мужа.

            _Блядство, он хочет, чтобы я сказал,_ \- скулит Дэрил, ощущая, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Это не тот уровень, когда Пол был его проводником, но это гораздо более мощно, чем обычно. Дверь распахнута настежь, и помимо этого только _знание_ , что мужчины в курсе, что он здесь; что Аарон явно получает удовольствие от факта, что все, что он делает с Полом, чувствует и Дэрил; и что он хочет знать, _охуевает_ ли от этого Дэрил, как будто существует вселенная, где бы ему не нравилось.

            - Ты снова его сломал, - стонет Пол, прежде чем снова впиться губами в губы Аарона.

            Дэрилу кажется, что, может, Пол прав, он чувствует, словно разбивается на все более мелкие кусочки, как корабль, разнесенный штормом. Не понимая, как это произошло, Дэрил обнаруживает, что лежит на спине на кровати рядом с мужчинами, блуждая по ним взглядом и борясь с тягой прикоснуться. Периодически Пол встречается с ним взглядом, но преимущественно сосредотачиваясь на Аароне. Они целуются с нарастающим отчаянием, трутся друг о друга, рука Аарона движется между их телами и обхватывает оба их члена. Напряжение нарастает, и Дэрил вертится на простынях, это выше его сил, если бы он был жив – это бы его убило, его руки слепо шарят по простыням, пока он не чувствует, как теплая рука хватает его ладонь.

            Дэрил пугается на долю секунды, он не хотел приближаться, не хотел рисковать, что Пол потеряет контроль и станет его проводником. Этот ужас исчезает до того, как успевает сформироваться, потому что когда он опускает взгляд, он видит – это не пальцы Пола сцепились с его, это пальцы Аарона. Его левая рука и ладонь здесь, и он сжимает руку Дэрила _до боли_. Без раздумий Дэрил проводит большим пальцем по коже, и Аарон _содрогается_ , выкрикивая бессвязное « _Господи сукаблядскийбоже»,_ когда кончает. Пол следует за ним практически сразу, и волны облегчения и удовольствие захлестывают Дэрила с такой силой, что он чувствует себя _мерцающим_ , не совсем на грани отключения, но очень близко к этому.

            - Охуеть, - порывисто выдыхает Аарон. Он весь дрожит, и Пол выглядит не намного лучше.

            - Еще как, блять, - отвечает Пол, когда ему удается отдышаться.

            Дэрил открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Он расслаблен, его клонит в сон, и он думает, что если он повернет голову и увидит «тот свет», он просто проплывет через него.

            - Что это было, - произносит Аарон все еще дрожащим голосом, - Дэрил, это был ты?

            - Не знаю, - говорит он. Ему не нужно дышать, и поэтому он _не_ запыхался, и формулировать слова не должно быть так сложно, - прости. На одну минуту твоя рука вернулась, ты схватил меня… в следующий раз я сяду подальше. – Руки, о которой он говорит, сейчас нет; культя расслабленно лежит на простынях рядом с головой Аарона.

             - Не _смей_ , - тяжело выдыхает Аарон, после того, как Пол повторил его слова слегка заплетающимся языком, - если… только если тебе это не понравилось. Это было… просто бля.

            - Да, - выдыхает Пол, - это было как… я мог чувствовать, как он чувствует меня… просто… перескакивание туда-сюда…

            - Чем бы это ни было, - шепчет Аарон, - это было… по-особенному… Дэрил? Это было... хорошо?

            Дэрил хочет сказать, что это было примерно на десять миль выше, чем просто _хорошо_ , что он ощущает себя почти живым, что может чувствовать призрачное эхо ощущения кожи, прильнувшей к коже. Постепенно до него доходит, что его присутствие каким-то образом сделало это для мужчин даже _лучше_ , ведь Аарон только что заявил, что это было «по-особенному».

            - Неплохо, - отвечает Дэрил высоким голосом.

            От этого Пол начинает смеяться, и хотя Аарон не может знать, что его развеселило, он тоже заливается смехом. Это заразительно, и Дэрил обнаруживает, что он тоже хохочет и усмехается.

            - Кажется, мы обнаружили новую область для исследований, - говорит Пол, - которая потребует больше экспериментов и меньше чтения, - бормочет он.

            - Думаю, я смогу с этим жить, - говорит Аарон, - я добавлю это в блокнот. Может, даже выделю некоторые моменты.

            - Ботаники, - говорит Дэрил.

            Пол даже не думает протестовать или передавать Аарону слова Дэрила. Вместо этого его глаза плавно закрываются, как и Аарона. Дэрил тоже закрывает свои глаза, скорее из солидарности, дрейфуя в мечтательном удовлетворении, которое так же расслабляет, как и сон.


	27. If You Kiss My Cold Clay Lips // Если ты поцелуешь мои холодные, как глина, губы

           - Он прикасается к тебе, - выдыхает Пол, - чувствуешь?

            - Я… - запинается Аарон и со стоном зажмуривает глаза, - я немного… на секунду… отвлекся…

            Все трое находятся за рабочим столом Аарона на основном этаже хижины. Аарон сидит на офисном кресле, его рубашка расстегнута, а грудь обнажена. Его штаны и боксеры лежат на полу вокруг его ног. Пол сидит на его коленях, полностью голый, за исключением одного носка, который он не успел снять до того, как слишком увлекся поцелуями. Обеими руками он упирается в грудь Аарона, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Дэрил стоит на коленях справа от Аарона, сжимая его руку из плоти и крови и уткнувшись лицом в его бицепс.

            - Дэрил, - вздыхает Пол, потянувшись к нему, - попробуй сейчас… все хорошо…

            Дэрил несколько секунд смотрит на его руку, пытаясь побороть колебания. _Это не причинит ему боль, если мы будем осторожны, -_ думает Дэрил, - _к тому же, это скорее всего не сработает._ Медленно, осторожно, он переплетает их пальцы вместе и закрывает глаза…

            - О _господи, -_ выкрикивает Дэрил, когда ощущения наполняют его, и каждое из них поражает его слишком быстро, чтобы осознать и различить. В отличие от первого раза, когда все произошло случайно, Дэрил мысленно готовился к этому несколько дней, но вся подготовка пошла по пизде, когда дошло до дела. Кровь струится по его венам, пот стекает по его _(Пола)_ спине, раскаленная кожа Аарона у него между ног, трение о его член и фрикции _внутри (Пола)_ , и Дэрил чувствует _абсолютно все,_ не просто призрачные или пассивные ощущения. Он нахуй _забыл_ , насколько это было мощно, как он мог посчитать, что сможет вынести это сейчас? Вдобавок ко всему, в тот раз мужчины еще использовали презервативы, сейчас же этого дополнительного барьера нет. Дэрил издает какие-то звуки горлом Пола, но все такое горячее, скользкое, и этого _слишком много_ …

            - Дэрил? – выдыхает Аарон с надеждой в голосе. Его глаза распахиваются, и Аарон _здесь_ , пристально смотрит на него, изучает его лицо, и Дэрил видит, как понимание и осознание появляются на его лице. Аарон _растягивается в улыбке_ , в своей счастливой, глупой влюбленной улыбке, и все это для _него_. – Это ты, - произносит он, - я…

            - Аарон, - скулит Дэрил, прижавшись к нему. Все, что он когда-либо хотел сказать мужчине, вылетает у него из головы. Они на самом деле не обсуждали, что произойдет, если все сработает, если они перестанут трахаться и поговорят. Но он не _соображает_.

            Затем рука Аарона скользит вокруг его тела и прижимает к себе. Его целая рука проходит по спине Дэрила _(Пола)_ , нежно и успокаивающе.

            - Все хорошо, - шепчет Аарон ему в волосы. На мгновение они замирают, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. – Скажи, если будет слишком, - шепчет Аарон, прежде чем начать плавно покачивать бедрами.

            Дэрил пытается что-нибудь сказать, произнести хотя бы слово, но все, что он может выдавить – это имя Аарона. Конечно же, это слишком, это _запредельно_ , как два живых мужчины могут заниматься этим все чертово время и _не_ умирать, как живые вообще могут творить такое со своими телами, не говоря уже о теле другого человека, переплетенном с их собственным, когда каждый вдох и удар сердца отдаются эхом между ними.

            Дэрил кончает за минуту от этого плавного покачивания. Его мышцы напрягаются, кожа вспыхивает жаром, и затылок покалывает от перевозбуждения, и когда он _(они_ ) кончают, это происходит не только в его _(Пола)_ члене, но и в его _(Пола)_ бедрах в целом. Дэрил дрожит, силы покидают его тело, и он сваливается с колен Аарона на пол, чувствуя, как мир мерцает вокруг.

            Когда все обретает четкость, он поднимает глаза и видит, что Пол все еще сидит у Аарона на коленях, его тело совершенно обмякло, а руки безвольно висят по бокам. Единственное, что удерживает его от падения на пол к Дэрилу, это Аарон, точнее – его руки, дрожащие от стараний удержать его. Пол задыхается и пытается говорить, едва способный выдавить:

            - Хорошо… хорошо…

            А после происходит невероятное – Пол выпрямляется и, словно пьяный, хватается за спинку стула позади головы Аарона. Прижимается лбом к его лбу и начинает двигаться, пока тот издает восхищенный звук и стонет имя Пола.

            Позднее все трое едва способны добраться до постели, Пол спотыкается и едва не валится на пол, сбив Аарона. Они растягиваются на кровати, еще долго не в силах разговаривать. Двое живых мужчин дремлют, а Дэрил просто дрейфует в мечтательном удовлетворении.

            Последние несколько дней пронеслись вихрем. Они почти не проводили настоящих исследований или экспериментов, кроме тех, что происходят в постели. Единственное, что им удалось проверить помимо того, как быть проводником призраков – это попытку Пола вытащить Дэрила за пределы его зоны обитания. Это тоже не удалось, Дэрил ехал с ними в джипе, а Пол пристально смотрел ему в глаза и _концентрировался_. Как бы они ни старались держаться друг за друга, ничего не останавливало опускающийся туман, и глаза Пола – последнее, что видел Дэрил, прежде чем очутиться на своей могиле. Он все еще стоял на месте, когда спустя несколько минут Аарон и Пол возвращались с разочарованными лицами. Они пробовали это снова, и снова, и снова, и каждый раз результат был тем же, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в хижину.

            - Прости, - произносит Аарон, - жаль, что я не могу тебя обнять.

            - Тогда обними меня, - отвечает Пол, - Дэрил почувствует это.

            Через несколько минут после этого простого объятия, все трое были в постели, Аарон прижался к изголовью кровати, перекинув свои восхитительные длинные ноги через плечи Пола. Дэрил помнит, как Аарон усмехнулся в лицо Пола и прорычал _«Жестче»_. Помнит, как он чувствовал себя, когда Пол исполнил просьбу, срываясь и толкаясь в Аарона снова и снова.

            Это очень похоже на первую неделю совместной жизни Аарона и Пола -  кажется, что в эти дни они _только_ и делают, что трахаются. Дэрил полагает, что у этих двоих есть много времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное, а что касается его самого – у него времени еще больше, даже если до сегодняшнего дня он чувствовал все только пассивно. Пол и Аарон продолжают мягко уговаривать его принимать больше участия, что-нибудь предлагать, прикасаться к ним, а не просто изредка сжимать руку Аарона. Ему не хватало смелости вплоть до сегодняшней неудачной попытки Пола быть его проводником. Мария Ровиа могла быть проводником для любых духов, просто сидя на месте, но до сих пор все их попытки с помощью Пола воспроизвести подобное были безуспешны. Аарон предположил, что, может, все потому, что Дэрил сдерживается из-за страха навредить Полу, и им просто нужно придумать способ его расслабить. А Пол почти в шутку предложил попробовать, пока они трахаются; но как только предложение было выдвинуто, все трое не могли думать о чем-либо другом.

            Рядом с Дэрилом шевелится Аарон. Он выбирается из постели и, пошатываясь, идет в ванную, возвращаясь через несколько минут с полотенцами. По пути к кровати он останавливается, чтобы наполнить стакан водой из маленького носика на холодильнике. Он выпивает стакан до дна, затем снова наполняет и приносит Полу. Тот пьет жадными и глубокими глотками, пока Аарон его вытирает.

            - Ладно, - произносит Аарон, забравшись обратно в постель, - нам… нам нужно поговорить об этом.

            Пол издает изумленный смешок:

            - В каком смысле? В исследовательском или…

            - В смысле «нам, вероятно, нужно обсудить границы и правила, потому что мы, по сути, состоим в полиаморных отношениях», - говорит Аарон, - и в исследовательском смысле.

            - Неужели кто-то читал _«Этику блядства?»_ _*_ вместо скучных записей об учете рожденных за девятнадцатый век? – говорит Пол.

            - Да, - отвечает Аарон без тени смущения.

            - Господи, ты такой придурок, - говорит Пол, - как ты можешь сделать секс втроем занудным?

            - Что… что такое _«Этика блядства»?_ – хрипит Дэрил.

            - У Дэрила проблемы с возвращением в онлайн, - сообщает Пол Аарону, - мы сломали его. Снова. Дэрил, это книга о полиамории.

            - Это еще что за хуйня? – говорит Дэрил. Ему кажется, что он должен это понимать, но он все еще плывет на своем маленьком облачке блаженства и удовольствия. До него не до конца доходит, о чем они говорят, и у него проблемы с формированием связных мыслей.

            - Это быть в романтических отношениях более чем с одним человеком одновременно, - довольно произносит Пол.

            - Оу, - произносит Дэрил, немного отойдя от посткоитального кайфа, - так это… мы… у нас?

            - Общение, приятель, - говорит Аарон, пихая кончиками пальцев в икру Пола, - нам необходимо обсудить это.

            Пол вздыхает:

            - Обычные правила не работают, когда парень, с которым мы встречаемся, призрак, которого может видеть только один из нас.

            _Парень, с которым мы встречаемся, -_ думает Дэрил, полностью спустившись со своего облака. Дэрил избегал думать об этом в таком ключе. До сегодняшнего дня он говорил себе, что все, что он делал – это _смотрел. Смотреть – это и есть что-то,_ сказал ему Пол в тот первый раз. И в их случае, смотреть – это _немало._

Аарон качает головой:

               - Некоторые работают. Быть честными друг с другом и относительно наших чувств. Общаться. Дать остальным двоим знать, если есть какие-то опасения. Что делать, если кто-то из нас почувствует ревность.

               - Просто чтоб ты знал, - говорит Пол, - Дэрил смотрит на тебя точно так же, как и я.

               Аарон вздыхает:

               - Окей. Я начну. Честно: я люблю вас обоих. И это… с тех пор, как Эрик умер, я борюсь с мыслью о том, как любить больше, чем одного человека, возможно ли такое, и люблю ли я одного из них _больше_ , и не приуменьшает ли это мои чувства по отношению к каждому. Так что у меня вроде как было время разобраться с этим и принять противоречия. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из вас чувствовал себя… на втором месте.

               - Пол _должен_ быть на первом месте, - говорит Дэрил, - он _живой_.

               - Ну, это чистое везение и все, - говорит Пол, -  и люди не выбирают кого любить, - и добавляет, - Дэрил… э… он считает, что если я живой, то я автоматически выиграл.

               Аарон издает раздраженный звук:

               - Это не должно быть соревнованием. Вот почему нам нужно поговорить об этом, - он бросает на Пола многозначительный взгляд, - _откровенно_.

            Пол пристально смотрит на Аарона достаточно продолжительное время, а затем поворачивается и изучает Дэрила. Наконец, он поднимает взгляд на потолок, тяжело вздыхая:

            - Окей, откровенно. Дэрил… я… - он сглатывает, - я люблю тебя, ты ведь это знаешь? Знаю, я не произносил этого вслух, но… люблю.

            - Оу, - выдыхает Дэрил, и продолжает спустя время, - я… эмм… я не знал этого, - он ерзает, - я тебя тоже люблю.

            Пол все еще не может смотреть ни на кого из них, но на его губах появляется улыбка:

            - Теперь я _действительно_ это знаю, - а затем обращается к Аарону, - пожалуй, Дэрил самый честный из нас троих.

            - Ладно, - говорит Аарон, - а теперь перейдем к опасениям…

            - Он подготовился? – спрашивает Пол у Дэрила.

            - Если так, то он был очень скрытен, - говорит Дэрил.

            Аарон краснеет:

            - Ладно, нет, я не готовился, но я сделал заметки, пока вы были слишком отвлечены.

            - _Придурок_ , - почти одновременно вырывается у Пола и Дэрила.

            Аарон упрямо продолжает:

            - Опасения. Пол, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, словно… словно мы с Дэрилом тебя используем для того, чтобы общаться. Или… чтобы делать все остальное вместе. Нам действительно стоило обсудить это сегодня, прежде чем… - он краснеет до кончиков ушей.

            - Я знаю, вы не используете, - шепчет Пол.

            - Твоя очередь, приятель, - говорит Аарон, - какие-нибудь опасения, мысли, чувства?

            Пол молчит, многозначительно глядя на Аарона, и бросив косой взгляд на Дэрила:

            - Только одно.

            Аарон смотрит в сторону, где должен находиться Дэрил, даже если он не может его видеть. Он давно подметил, куда смотрит Пол, и, когда он говорит с Дэрилом, то пытается говорить напрямую с ним, даже если ответ исходит от Пола.

            - Не сдерживайся из-за меня, - ворчит Дэрил, - я знаю, это то, о чем вы говорили без меня.

            Они не просили, но Дэрил давал им побыть наедине. Неважно, что сейчас говорит Аарон о полиамории, ведь двое из них _живые,_ и они _женаты._ Кем бы он ни был для них, эти два факта важнее, и мужчинам нужно немного времени, чтобы общаться без его присутствия. Поэтому он решил давать им по несколько часов, пока мужчины обедали или ужинали, и делал круг по долине, следуя за своими животными, наслаждаясь пребыванием на открытом воздухе. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что это стало интереснее, чем когда-либо – когда Аарон и Пол находились здесь раньше, он ненавидел находиться вдали от них сколь угодно времени из-за страха что-нибудь пропустить. Теперь он знает, что они будут _его_ ждать.

            Пол поворачивается и пристально смотрит на Дэрила, прежде чем произносит:

            - Должен быть способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Мы не можем находиться здесь вечно.

            - Пока вы будете возвращаться, - бормочет Дэрил, - я не против ждать…

            - А что, если бы мы умерли в аварии? – настаивает Пол.

            - Тогда мне было бы плевать, где я, - отвечает Дэрил, - везде было бы дерьмово.

            - Когда-нибудь мы умрем, - говорит Пол, - надеюсь, это случится нескоро, но… я боюсь оставить тебя здесь.

            И Дэрил не может придумать, как на это ответить. Он невольно вспоминает аварию и момент, когда Пол спросил его, видит ли он тот свет. Хочет ли Дэрил пойти с ним на разведку. Помнит, как повернул голову и увидел…

            Дэрил отгоняет мысли прочь. Ему достаточно знать, что тот свет существует, и он думает, что Аарон и Пол отправятся туда, куда отправился и Эрик. Дэрил абсолютно уверен, что в месте, куда отправится _он сам,_ гораздо больше серы и вил.

            - Сейчас мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, - говорит Дэрил.

            Пол выглядит так, словно собирается и дальше давить, но вместо этого он обменивается с Аароном еще одним взглядом и произносит:

            - Мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Что насчет тебя, Дэрил? Хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться с классом?

            - Те же опасения, что и раньше, - бормочет Дэрил, - я не… не хочу тебе навредить.  

            - Поверь, ты этого не делал, - с чувством произносит Пол, а затем повторяет слова Дэрила Аарону.

            - Ты выглядел так, словно мог грохнуться в обморок, - говорит Дэрил.

            - Я _чувствовал_ себя так, словно могу грохнуться в обморок снова, - говорит Пол, - это было… - он хмурится, и его взгляд мечется между Аароном и Дэрилом, - я не могу… это сложно объяснить, но это было охуенно _мощно_. Словно я чувствовал все и мог чувствовать, что _ты_ чувствуешь все это, и… - он фыркает от смеха, - приятель, мы с тобой никогда не практиковали бондаж, но ты когда-нибудь занимался этим с кем-нибудь другим?

            Аарон выглядит смущенным:

            - Эм… несколько раз, да. Никогда особо не нравилось.

            - То же самое, - говорит Пол, - _обычно_. Но один парень, с которым я однажды встречался, _обожал_ это. Я позволил ему связать меня несколько раз ради интереса, но так и не понял, в чем кайф, но… - он жует губы, - но _теперь_ , кажется, я понял. Когда я был проводником Дэрила, это было похоже на то, словно я был связан и не мог выбирать то, что мы делаем, но в хорошем смысле. Я знал, что могу освободиться, если захочу, и я доверял ему. И тебе, конечно же.

            - Тебя связывал парень? – говорит Дэрил. Его мозг зациклился на этой детали, и он не может решить, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Он воображает Пола со связанными руками, пока незнакомец трахает его, и решает, что ему не нравится этот образ. Пол мог доверять какому-то случайному парню настолько, чтобы позволить делать это, но Дэрил  точно не смог бы. Затем он воображает _Аарона_ делающего это, затем себя самого.

            Потом он представляет, как Аарон или Пол связывают _его,_ и чувствует проблеск _интереса_. После этого ему кажется, что он понимает, о чем говорит Пол.

            - Эм, - говорит Аарон, - ладно. Что ж, хорошо, что мы поговорили. Нам нужно общаться, если у кого-нибудь есть какие-либо возражения, мы не должны держать их при себе.

            - Не усложняй, приятель, - говорит Пол, а затем сжимает руку Аарона, - то есть, ты прав, нам нужно говорить друг с другом. Но мне кажется, тебе не стоит так беспокоиться.

            Двое живых мужчин перекидываются еще несколькими сонными словами, прежде чем снова задремать. Дэрил наблюдает, как они спят, и не ощущает ничего, кроме глубокого удовлетворения. Пол и Аарон однажды его оставят, неважно, отправятся ли они на тот свет или устанут от этих странных «полиаморных отношений», но Дэрилу все равно. Он считает, что последние несколько недель, проведенные с ними, лучше, чем любая загробная жизнь, о которой он мог мечтать, и _намного_ больше, чем он заслуживает. Он возьмет все, что сможет, и не будет слишком беспокоиться о конце.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Этика блядства» – (оригинал. The Ethical Slut). Досси Истон, Кэтрин А. Лист.  В книге обсуждается, как жить активной жизнью одновременно с несколькими сексуальными отношениями честно и открыто.
> 
> На мой взгляд, весьма некорректное название. Правильнее было бы назвать «Этическая шлюха». Термин «шлюха» в данном издании рассматривается авторами не как уничижительный, а как «человек любого пола, который принимает свое удовольствие от секса и физической близости с другими и выбирает заниматься и принимать их этически и открыто, а не обманывая других». (прим. пер.)


End file.
